I, Kere4sky: Prodigies and Empires
by RougeBaron
Summary: After Victoria campaign, Parker and Evee started rebuilding the Ridinghood Cavaliers. Meanwhile, two Mechwarrior Prodigies were subject to a mad scheme for total domination. Their worlds were about to intertwine in the turbulent Free Worlds League.
1. Chapter 1

**I, KERENSKY 4  
PRODIGIES AND EMPIRES**

by **RougeBaron** and **Ulquiorra9000**

**Note from Rouge**: Three months ago I didn't know if I would be in this position again. Writing _I,Kerensky_ series was a fun experience, but it also took a lot of time and energy. I was a college student when I started it. Now I am a full-time employee and a family man. I don't have that much time and energy any more. I already stated at the end of IK3 that it was the end of IK series.

However, two events changed my mind. Recently a friend working for Catalyst Game Labs told me that the Ridinghood Cavaliers would be featured in a campaign at Calgary BattleTech League. That event is sponsored by the CGL. We all know what that means. If this campaign is a success, the Cavs may go to a CGL book. Canada today, the world tomorrow. Who knows?

Then another friend **Ulquiorra9000** is interested in doing a collaboration with the Cavaliers. Some of you probably know Ulqiorra's work _MECHWARRIOR:__Prodigy_. It was a very complex story with interesting interactions among myriads of unique characters. The scale of this work is a testament of Ulquiorra's imagination power, and its word count shows his determination to see his work finished (400 thousand words at the completed stage. That's no joke).

So I thought what the hell, I'll do it again. I still don't have much time but now I have a partner who will share the burden (and probably carry most of the burden once in a while.). This story is a departure from the typical IK series where it's written in 3rd-person POV, and it's a 1-to-1 collaboration with **Ulquiorra9000**. That's because it is easier to write and to coordinate the flow of the story if it's written in 3rd-person POV.

So I hope you enjoy the 4th installment of _I,Kerensky_ series. Also, don't forget that I like to sketch scenes from my story. If you enjoy illustrated reading materials, be sure to stop by my _deviantArt_ account. Some pictures of this chapter are already there.

BattleTech/MechWarrior and all its components are copyright of _FASA,__Wizkids,__Topps,__Catalyst__Game__Labs,__Infocom,__ActiVision,__MicroProse,__Micro$oft__Entertainment_, and _Smith__&__Tinker_. All rights reserved.

* * *

**ONE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Fogerty Suite, Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 21, 3079**_

The backwater world of Tchamba used to offer a lot more than mercenary business. A soaring, snow-capped mountain range, though short, provided a buffer between the greenish sky overhead and the brown sand below. The Baleena Submarine rides attracted nature lovers who wanted to see the magnificent underwater kingdom that was still untouched by the industrial spread of mankind. The life forms here were exotic, bizarre, and beautiful to the eyes of marine biologists and gawking tourists. For years, Tchamba had been a tourism paradise. Nowadays, however, that was no longer the case.

The year was 3079, the twilight of Jihad and the Word of Blake. Outreach, the mercenary haven of old, had been deemed unusable after getting nuked by the Word of Blake. All the mercenary businesses relocated to dozens other planets such as backwaters like Tchamba. And Tchamba's unprecedented rise to fame was catapulted by the fallout of Free Worlds League. Now standing by itself in the free zone, Tchamba's dignitaries made every effort to become the central mercenary traders in the former Free Worlds area.

This was the reason why Parker and Evee went to Tchamba. The Victoria campaign had reduced the Ridinghood Cavaliers to a two-dispossessed-person unit. It was the hardest, most grueling campaign in Parker's memory, the kind that he thought he and Evee could never recover from. But Evee was always optimistic. She still nurtured her dreams about commanding an RCT alive, so they spent some time in Tchamba to scout for new recruits. During their stay, they also learned about some local Battlemech traders in Tchamba, and if the stocks matched their expectations, they could go back to New St. Andrews with a small Battlemech unit.

The clock showed that it was close to midnight, but for Parker and Evee, time lost its significance the moment they spent entwined into each other. Five years in Victoria had deprived them from one another. They were thrown into a constant physical and mental abuse, so much that when it ended, they became different persons. They saw each other as war compatriots that bled and died with them. They had forgotten that they were a married couple... and once passionate lovers. They still were, as they gladly found out, from their fierce and protracted lovemaking.

"I miss you," Parker murmured in Evee's ear, half whispering. "I miss you so much."

"Oh honey, I miss you too," Evee sobbed; the explosion of emotion was a little overwhelming. "Where have you been these years?"

"I'm always here," Parker replied and buried his lips between hers. Her soft, moist, and salty lips reignited his desire, and he tensed up at the ready. But Evee was still shaking, and the thought that he might have been too physical on her for the last hour prompted him to quickly disentangle himself from her. "Am I hurting you?"

"Mm hmm," Evee languidly shook her head. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm old, fat, and out of shape. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Alright, let's sit here for a while," Parker sat up and heaved her from the bed. Her body slid down on his chest as if there were no bones in it, and her contented sigh interspersed with her sniffles. "Do you want to check on our ad? We may have some responses."

Evee replied with a soft chuckle. She took hold of her comlink and hooked it up with a holoprojector. The projector whined for a few seconds, then spouted a hologram of MRBC website in the middle of the room. Evee browsed the site for her ad she posted earlier, and let out a faint whistle when she saw a dozen replies.

"Looks like the end of Jihad had rendered a lot of mercenaries jobless," she quipped as she highlighted the first response. "Hauptmann Dietrich from the 5th Donnegal, Kentares veteran in '63. Wasn't the Donnegal beaten by a local crack team? It's not a good thing to begin with, but otherwise his record looks clean. Worth checking out.

"Chu-I Yamashita, went to Strana Mechty during Operation Bulldog," she rambled on. "He must be proud of that. Okay, Subaltern Cynthia from Small World... she is listed as a Davion but Small World hasn't been a Davion world since '57, has it? Anyway, her resume looks good, and that's what matters to me. Ah, this is interesting: Corporal Monaghan, used to work for the Northwind Highlanders as a chief tech. We've been stressing on the front-liners so much that we forget about back up personnel like this. I'm glad he applied."

Parker didn't have to look into Evee's eyes to see the glitter of excitement. He kissed Evee's sweat-drenched hair while she continued browsing. "How about this Connor Neils? He was in the Lorin family for 6 years, then left to become a free lance mercenary. He mentioned that the reason he left the Lorins was because the family had become a control freak in the ex Free World region. Sometimes a guy with this attitude proves to be a strong character."

"Isn't it the family that is in a feud with some independent worlds on the former Free Worlds?" Parker mused. "If I remember correctly the Lorin family has a long history of honor and perfection."

"That is true," Evee huffed and rested her head on his chest. "But things changed a lot, especially since the Free Worlds League collapsed. Maybe the Lorins are great during FWL era, but now it's everybody against everybody. The Lorins must have adjusted to this new situation. We just don't know which way. So Connor's motivation to leave the Lorin family is dubious, depending which side the Lorins are on."

"I see your point," Parker submitted to her argument. "Just give him a chance, see what happens."

Evee hummed for a while, thinking about Parker's input on the possible new recruit. In the end, she highlighted Connor's profile with a short "M'kay", then moved on to the next ones. "Hey, do we need medics? There are these two Kuritans, both are trained medics. The gal can even practice field surgery. The dude claims to be proficient in drugs. We never had field medics before, and I just thought these guys can help us."

"I'd take the girl," Parker said dryly. "We do need a field surgeon. I don't think we need a drug guy."

"Trying some variations, I see," Evee purred jovially and reached back to caress Parker's face. "She's young, hot, and cute. You have good taste in women."

Parker snuffed Evee's deliberate mockery with a shove on her shoulder, to which she snickered amiably.

"Oh wow, look at this!" Evee continued after the brief but very enjoyable gag. "An entire unit of helicopters is up for grabs. They have _Warriors_ and _Yellow Jackets_, so they must be looking for fire-support-type employment. But I want them as scouts. Imagine the range these choppers can cover. We can spot the enemies from mountains away.

"Next is Leftenant Rocher, a Davion loyalist, fought other houses and periphery nations for FedSun, 6-to-1 kill ratio on Battlemech, recently left FedSun for 'personal reason' but couldn't stay away from the battlefield. His record is very appealing, although his 'personal reason' sounds vague. And look what he have here... a Capie. Tiger Wong, fought in Styk, then left and joined the Lafayette Legion." She paused and stiffened her body. "It's a pirate band, isn't it? That's rather strange. Capellans are usually fanatic, self disciplined, and proud of their heritage."

"Lafayette Legion is a sanctuary for disgruntled Capellans," Parker pointed out. "Maybe he was sick of Sun-Tzu, or sick of his superior, or sick of being a Capellan. But regardless, I am eager to work with him. If he has those Capellan traits you mentioned, he'll be a good addition to the Cavaliers."

"OK," Evee sagged back down and rested on Parker's chest while browsing for more. "There's one more, and this you've got to like. Mechwarrior Diego from Hell's Horses. You know, Duke Liam has been very pleased with your performance. I don't think he'll mind another Clanner in our lineup, especially when the salary is minimal."

"But first of all, Clans look down on mercenaries," Parker cringed at the thought of hiring an ex Clan warrior. "What is he doing here? Second of all, assuming he's genuinely interested in being a paid soldier, he'll be taking orders from an ex-Wolf. How well, or how badly, will he act on it?"

"I don't know," Evee shrugged and shut off the holodisk player. "Why don't I bring those questions up in the interview? I'll tell them to meet me at the lobby tomorrow. I don't think it'll take more than a day."

"Let me just stay with you," Parker wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"That is very sweet, honey, but we agreed on this: I'll take care of the personnel, you'll take care of the hardware. Don't worry, I can defend myself." Evee turned her head and kissed Parker deeply. "You know, this recruitment talk makes me rather excited. How about we pick up where we left off?"

"With pleasure, if you've recovered," Parker took a quick glance over the nightstand and noticed the clock showed the time just after midnight. "It's seven hours 'till dawn."

"Then let's not waste a moment," Evee chuckled and turned around, now facing Parker. "We only have seven hours left."

* * *

_**Fogerty Suite Lobby, Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 22, 3079**_

Evee took a sip from her coffee mug and flipped through her notepad. It was still early in the morning, but she had already met and liked Dietrich the ex-Lyran and Monaghan the Northwind Highlander alum. Dietrich was just a typical mercenary looking for a job. His Lyran background might present a problem with Parker who emphasized strongly on speed, but he was very modest. Training him would be straightforward. Monaghan, like Evee herself, came from a long lineage of Scotsmen, so they clicked right away. In fact, he was the first one that she was comfortable hiring.

Sorting through new hires was always fun, and Evee wished she could share it with Parker. But they didn't have enough time, so they had to split the day. Earlier that morning Parker left the suite - painfully - to visit one of the battlemech traders in town. He had some battlemech training long time ago, so he would be the better one to talk about battlemech gizmos to the vendor. Evee would handle the interviewing.

Just then, another man came and presented himself to her. He was in his early thirties, with dark wavy hair and medium frame. He was about her height but leaner and trimmer. He looked quite different than the picture on his profile, but Evee couldn't miss the Asian traits in his features.

"Miss Ridinghood? I am Tiger Wong. Thank you for the opportunity."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Wong," Evee stood to greet him. "I think your background can be beneficial to my unit. Please, have a seat." She flipped through her notes on the notepad until she found her inquiries for Tiger. "Your profile said that you graduated with honor from Capellan academy. You were involved in a campaign at Styk, then you left and joined a pirate band. It strikes me as odd that a high-standard Capellan like you had a tenure with a pirate band."

Tiger's expression turned dark, and Evee caught a hint of gloom in his eyes. She put a quick note on her notepad as Tiger started his story, "I was put under the leadership of somebody that does not regard human lives. All he wanted was to win the war. At some point I was in charge of destroying enemy's weapons who were sited on a village. My superior called an airstrike to mop up everything, including non-combatants."

"It's war, Mr. Wong. It's a blurry line between combatants and non-combatants."

"Look, I could do it," Tiger's voice turned intense. "I could destroy the weapons without hurting women and children. My team was highly-trained in precision shooting. We were capable of inflicting great damage to enemy's military with minimal collateral. But the saturated bombing... well, it killed them all."

"You seem to pride yourself in your precision. So what happened next?"

Tiger exhaled sharply, as if he reached the part where he wished he didn't have to go through. "When the war was over, I reported the incident. But the Capellan military closed its eyes, so I left and joined the Lafayette Legion, as any other disappointed ex-Capellan would. It was just the natural move for me."

"How did you do there?" Evee asked while sipping her cooling coffee. "Did you enjoy pirate life?"

"Miserable. They were brutal, disorganized, and stupid. But I didn't have much choice. No Capellan unit would take me, so I stuck with them for some time. After the Jihad faded, I left them to find a better unit."

"I can't say the Cavaliers is a better unit than the Legion, but it certainly doesn't include saturated bombings," Evee stated, then added a quip, "... yet." She waited for his reaction, but was rather surprised when Tiger didn't react at all. "The job you're applying for is a low-profile one. The Cavaliers will station at New St. Andrews, a periphery nation far from everything. The conflict will be mostly against rival families. I don't expect a glitzy campaign like Styk anytime soon. Can you handle it, or do you think you'll get bored by it?"

"I will give it my best, Miss Ridinghood," Tiger nodded with a small smile. "I read your campaign in Victoria, and I am impressed by your professionalism. I think my skill will contribute a lot for your unit. I have my own battlemech, a _Hellspawn _8E. It has 2 LRM10 with Artemis IV for added precision, and 3 med lasers."

"Excellent," Evee got up, slowly, as to not put pressure on her body too much. "I will call you."

As Tiger went, a couple immediately met her. Both of them were young adults with thick Oriental traits, just like Tiger, but it was easy to tell that they were not mechwarriors. Evee only sent an invitation for the girl, and she immediately knew what the guy was trying to do.

"Miss Ridinghood, my name is Jomei, and this is my girlfriend Hotaru," the young guy introduced for them both. The anxiety in his voice was transparent. "I know you didn't invite me, but we are a great team together. I... no, um, _we_ have been working together since the academy, and we complement each other. S-so, um... you will have a great benefit having both of us, a-and..."

"OK, stop, stop," Evee interjected sharply. "I have only one spot for a medic. A field surgeon is more desirable than a pharmacist, so..."

"We'll share my salary," Hotaru quickly responded. "Therefore you get two heads for the price of one."

"Really?" Evee was caught off guard. "I still have to feed you. Would you share food? And water?"

"Anything, Ma'am," Hotaru pleaded. "But please, don't separate us."

Evee looked at them interchangeably, first at Jomei, then at Hotaru. It was the first time she met a couple who would split salary, food, space, and whatever else they could obtain from their employer. Either they were madly in love, or in terrible fear. And that possibility made her nervous.

"What are you running from?" she inquired. "What prompts you to work underpaid for a periphery unit in the middle of nowhere? What are you so terribly afraid of?"

"Nothing, Miss," Jomei explained. "We are not running from anything. We just don't have anybody but each other. So please accept both of us. We will work hard for the cost of one, and we will benefit you in many ways."

Evee had been a tough girl since she was a toddler, but she had a soft spot for couples struggling to be together against impossible hardships. Jomei and Hotaru reminded her of Sandra Tseng and Hans Jorgensson, or even her own 8-year relationship ordeal with Parker. It would be hypocritical of her to deny them, if they were telling the truth. Unfortunately, there was no telling if they were.

"Do you have your own equipment?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Hotaru chimed eagerly. "I bring my field surgery kit everywhere with me. The equipment is not new but it's all functional and dependable. Jomei has a variety of drugs that are good for three years. He can heal anything. You can opt for traditional herbs or state-of-the-art chemicals. They can speed up the healing process of the surgery I have to perform."

"All right, you sold me," Evee finally relented with a sigh. "I will call you when we are ready to leave. But if I find out that you are lying," she shot a stern stare, first at Hotaru, then at Jomei, "I will kill you. Understand?"

"Thank you... thank you... _domo_ _arigato_!" the two smiled, bowed, and happily hopped out of the suite. From the Cavaliers standpoint, Evee just made a bargain. But she was still uncomfortable by their over-enthusiasm to work for her. She wrote a note to remind herself to do some background check about the two. One could never be too cautious.

"Good morning," a tall young man greeted her as she was still writing notes. "Are you the Ridinghood Cavaliers representative?"

"I am," Evee quickly stood up to shake the guy's hand, and was amazed by how much he towered over her. "I am Evee Ridinghood, CO of the Cavaliers. You must be..."

"Connor, Connor Neils," the guy nodded. "I submitted my application for the position in your unit."

"I indeed reviewed it," Evee acknowledged his claim. "Your background is impressive. The Lorin family set a benchmark of how mechwarrior are trained. But 'Neils'? You don't want your Lorin status known?"

"It helps me keep a lower profile. I don't like attracting too much attention. It's just who I am," Connor shrugged.

"All right," Evee nodded. "But still. I hope you carry that Lorin standard to my unit."

"I will try," Connor took a seat in front of her, with resolve in his ice-blue eyes. Evee noted that it was difficult to see much else in those eyes. "I was involved in building training modules, standard operating procedures, manuals, handbooks, tactics and maneuver tutorials, as well as simple battlemech engineering. You'll be amazed how much your life expectancy is increased if you know just a little bit about your battlemechs. But of course, those are on paper. Real life experience can't be taught. That's a common Lorin saying."

"Are you saying your experience doesn't mean anything?"

"My experience provides me attitudes inside and outside a battlemech. It is not a measure of how well I perform in combat. That is the most important aspect you want from me, isn't it, Miss Ridinghood?"

Evee leaned back on the couch, observing the man in front of him. He was the first person that did not try to impress her with past glories which, more often than not, sounded fabricated than realistic. She knew she could expect a quality individual with 'Lorin' stamp in his resume. She began to build respect for him.

"That's true," she replied with a small smile. "Then how would you rate your skill in combat? Mediocre? Adequate? Proficient? Kai-Allard Liao?"

"Kai I am not," Connor flashed a grin, "and my _Crusader_ is the only witness of my combat skill. However I can guarantee that I will carry your orders until death. You know that we Lorins pride ourselves in discipline. You can count on me on almost any situation. My skill in combat is only secondary to my dependability, and I am very dependable. It was the way I was trained as a Lorin."

Evee was impressed enough she decided to hire Connor. "If you read the job description, you'll see that this is not a high profile position. I am afraid a man of your quality won't be challenged enough by the job."

"Challenges don't come just from the battlefield," Connor answered. "We talked about my experience building training modules. You can take advantage of that. I'm fine with it."

"Very good, Mr. Neils," Evee rose and offered him a warm handshake. "I've heard enough. You can expect a call from me within a day or two."

"Connor, please," he took her hand. "And the honor is mine. I will sure wait for your call."

The two exchanged nods of acknowledgment, then parted. As soon as Connor left, Evee saw three more people waiting for her. One of them was a reddish female wearing feathers as earrings. The one in a middle was a man with attributes Evee knew all too well from Parker. The last one was a red haired man with a cocky smile and a mischievous stare, traits that reminded her much of her Kuritan compatriot in the past.

"Ladies first," Evee called the female applicant. She came and quickly offered her a handshake.

"Captain Chilali, at your service," she wasted no time. "I appreciate your time, Miss Ridinghood."

"Thank you," Evee flashed a quick grin, then went back to the couch. "So, am I interviewing you or your entire unit?"

"My FlyCats squadron goes wherever I go," Chilali explained. "So if you're interested only in one person or a part of it, I'm afraid I'm going to waste your time."

"Actually I'm interested in you all," Evee's quickly answered. "My unit has been in need of good recon team, one that can spot the enemies from afar and provide some back up before the ground units arrive."

"Well," Chilali cringed at Evee's comment. "We are fire support team, Ma'am. We don't do scouting."

"Fine, you can do fire support, but what are you gonna shoot? You'll have to find your targets first. In my dictionary, that's scouting. You can do both at the same time without you even knowing it."

Chilali looked at Evee funny, trying to decide if she wanted to accept Evee's concept or not. In the end she yielded in a mild grumble, "I've never looked at it that way, but all right. Just give us plenty of chances to do some shooting."

"That can be arranged," Evee put down a quick note in her notepad. "Now, you've been with the Laws Flight practically all your lives. Are you saying that you started flying helicopters at the age of four?"

Chilali grinned at Evee's deliberate humor. "My father joined Laws Flight when I was four. Laws Flight was the only life I know. I never went to school. At the age of ten I started riding on ordnance cars that carry missiles. At the age of thirteen I learned how to mount them on the aircraft. At sixteen I flew my first helicopter. Then at nineteen I became my father's XO. At twenty he retired, so I succeeded him as the CO of the FlyCats."

"If the Laws Flight was your life," Evee's brows cocked, "why did you leave?"

"I want to join you. I read about your campaign in Victoria and I'm very impressed by it."

"So you quit Laws Flight to join the Cavaliers? Wow," Evee was taken aback by Chilali's comment. Once again, Chilali might have not told the truth, or told only part of the truth, but she still felt flattered. She began to wonder how it would've gone with Parker by her side, because on her last two decisions her feelings seemed to interfere. But she knew she couldn't rely on Parker all the time. She was capable of making logical decisions. "That was you. How do your crew think about working for me?"

"Like I said, they go wherever I go." Chilali gauged Evee's reaction, but when she got none, she continued, "So, Ma'am, what do I tell my crew about working for your unit?"

"Tell them that if they like a backwater periphery planet with rare to no action going on, they can tag along with me."

"I'm sure they have no problem with that," Chilali concurred. "Thank you for the invitation. I will let them know. Here's my number. Call me when you're ready."

Chilali handed Evee a card with a number in it. She gave a courtesy nod, then turned around and left. Evee gave a gesture to the last two gentlemen to come forward, and the one with Clan attributes responded. The red-haired one stayed behind.

"Mechwarrior Diego, I presume," she said, pompously, as if she was the _trueborn_ and he was the _freeborn_. "I never expect to see a Clansman in mercenary business. What brings you here?"

"Changes," Diego stared deep into Evee's eyes, which staggered her confidence a bit. "The Clans have changed. The Inner Sphere has changed. Humanity has changed. I am no different than you are. I offer better quality than the other mechwarriors. I have better reflexes, better perception of the battlefield, better view, and implants…"

"Oh, don't you talk about genetic enhancements," Evee cut him off. "I know about them all too well. Still, they don't answer my question why you are in a mercenary business. If I remember correctly, your Clan principle looks down on fighting for money."

"It does, but like I said, everything is different now," Diego rebutted. "My touman was beaten by the Drakons. I was taken bondsman by a Drakonian mechwarrior who taught me many things about your life standard. We fought together for a long time, and we developed a trust relationship. Then my bondsmaster was killed by the Word of Blake. I became masterless."

"That means you're free," Evee stated. "You can do whatever you want. Why didn't you find a job that best fits your Clan standard… like, join the Drakons, or the Kuritans?"

"You do not like Clansmen very much, _quineg_?"

Evee burst out laughing. "I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude," she said, biting her lips to stop her laughter. "I do not _hate_ Clanners. I am trying to avoid trouble in the future, because you will have to take orders from _freeborns_, you will receive money for something you do best, and there is little honor in this kind of job. Do you seriously think you can accept them?"

"I took orders from a _freeborn_ for a long time, I demand little money, and Clan honor did not mean anything to me anymore," Diego insisted. "I am well versed in your standard, Miss Ridinghood."

"What do you think about the Wolf Clan?"

"Wolf?" Diego cocked his brows, trying to see what Evee was implying. "Wolf is a friend to Hell's Horses. Why did you ask?"

"Avoiding trouble," Evee nodded and smiled. "Very good, Mechwarrior. You made your case well. I am happy to have you on board. Do you have your own 'mech?"

"No, but I will take anything available." Diego shook Evee's hand. "I am grateful that you think me worthy of working as your lancemate. I will not let you down."

"Good to hear, Mechwarrior Diego," Evee replied with a smile. "I will call you whenever I am ready."

Diego nodded at Evee, then did the same at the red-haired man. He didn't return it, instead he went straight at Evee without even looking at Diego. Evee quickly put a negative note about the incident. She didn't want that attitude to be a part of her unit. But the guy's record was impressive, so she let it slide, but not forgotten.

"Miss Ridinghood, my name is Leftenant Rocher," the man said, clearly proud of his affiliation. "My dossier highlights everything you need to know about my credentials. Davion is a great household name. You can't go wrong with Davions."

"That is an overstatement, Mr. Rocher," Evee replied, half mumbling. "In fact, I am debating with myself if I should end our session now, because I don't like your attitude."

"Well," Rocher broke out in goofy chuckle, "if my language gives you the impression of overconfidence, that's because I can't help it. It's hereditary."

"How come?"

"I have a big dick."

Evee never expected that answer. Her words got stuck in her throat.

"More than 70 percent of well-endowed males have confident level higher than normal-girthed men do," Rocher rambled. "It doesn't necessarily mean _over_confident. Confidence is the real ingredient on the battlefield. How do you think I get a very high killing ratio? Implants, like the loser you talked to before me? Everything is in here," he pointed at his groin. "_Cojones_, Miss Ridinghood, _cojones_. That's what keeping you alive."

Evee slammed shut her notepad. "We're done here."

"What? Wait, you misunderstood me…"

"Farewell, Leftenant," Evee brusquely left the couch, leaving Rocher standing like a fool. It was hard for her not to bang his head onto the coffee table. That man was a total embarrassment. She pulled out her personal comlink and dialed number 1. "Honey, you gotta listen to this…"

* * *

_**Yuri BattleMecherie, Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 22, 3079**_

Evee was not a whiner. There were few times when she needed to vent, but most of the time she handled her problems well. So when she called him to rant in the middle of her interview - with high-pitched voice, no less - Parker knew that something went terribly wrong.

"_It really is a shame because he's got good profile_," Evee let loose her steam full force. "_His kill ratio is impressive, but he credited everything to the size of his wee-wee_."

"His what?" Parker winced. Over the years he had learned many kinks and quirks about Spheroids. It was an uncomfortable and wasteful subject to learn, but it was important because Evee was a Spheroid. However, it was the first time Parker heard a Spheroid that made a big deal about his genital. "There is no known research, or logical explanation for that matter, that links genital size with intelligent, reflexes, or skill. Why would he do that?"

"_Because he was a moron, that's why_," Evee resumed her tirade. "_At some point he claimed his girth could beat Clan's implants, or something to that effect. Really? I'd love to see you stomp the hell outta him._"

"Don't mind him, " Parker tried to puff her rage. "We don't want a mechwarrior with mental morbidity in our unit. Aren't we still up to 2 lances even without him?"

"_We are_," Evee calmed down a little._ "I've decided for Dietrich, Tiger, Connor, Diego, and the entire helicopter squadron. They're all good assets. Tiger, Connor, and the helicopter squadron come fully equipped. Oh, I had to take the drug man along with the field surgeon. They won't be separated."_

"But we don't have two places..."

"_They'll share everything, including food and payment_. _Let's give them a chance. Who knows? We can take advantage of their expertise. I have yet to meet two more mechwarriors, but I don't think they own battlemechs. However, since Connor and Tiger already have ones, you have some extra budget. Buy me a nice one, will you? You know what I like._"

"I'll keep that in mind," Parker folded his comlink and started walking inside a small warehouse. The squat building didn't stand out in a sea of warehouses in the storage complex. But as soon as he walked in, the smell of grease and coolant hit him with the long-lost battlemech craving. The sound of his walking cane alerted several technicians, and they quickly called a man at the very back of the warehouse.

"Ah, velcome, velcome kamerrad!" a large guy with thick facial hair and an unusual accent greeted him warmly. "Velcome to Yurri's Battle Mecherrie! You have come to the rright place! Yurri has a grreat rreputation of selling high quality combat apparratuses with cheap prrizes and extrraorrdinarry conditions! Vhat can I help you with, my frriend?"

"I'm Parker, we talked yesterday," Parker gave him a courtesy nod. "I'm looking for battlemechs to rebuild my unit."

"Ah yes, Parrkerr frrom the Rriddinghood Cavalierrs, yes?" Yuri shook Parker's hand with childlike gusto. "Come, let me show you my goods! They arre in verree good condition, and my technicians keep them in verree good condition! I have a _Crrab_, a _Chimerra_, a _Wolfhound_, a _Enforrcerr_, and a _Bushwackerr_. They are in verree good condition!"

Although his tech skill was not extensive, Parker could distinguish running battlemechs from pieces of junk. The _Bushwacker_ looked all right, missing only patches of armor here and there. But the rest of them were not even worth considering.

"Are these all?" he said, swallowing his disappointment. "Do you have something between 50 to 70 tons?"

"Ah, you want Yurri's special!" the large guy grinned, and although his mouth was concealed behind a thick bush, Parker could see he did a good job keeping his teeth tidy. "I have something veerrree special for you! Come, follow me, this one does not come veerree often!"

They went through the double door to another room that didn't seem to exist. Yuri seemed to store his private collection there. Parker could immediately see that the quality of the battlemechs in this room was far superior than the ones in the main showroom. As to why Yuri didn't expose them to him the first time, he couldn't guess. But quality increased linearly with price, and Parker wouldn't be surprised if Yuri demanded ridiculous money for the mechs.

"Check theese out!" Yuri brought Parker to the biggest mech in the center. "A _Turrkeena_! Yurri have to kill some men to get the _Turrkeena_, but don't worry, they arre all bad men. This is verree good! All weapons arre functional! You can kill many battlemechs with this one! People afraid of _Turrkeena_! You will be the king of the battlefield! With the prrize of 30 million C-Bills, you can have it!"

As much as Parker liked the idea of going back to a 95-ton Clan assault 'mech, he couldn't afford it. He could buy 4 medium mechs with the price of one _Turkina_. His mission was to replenish the Cavaliers, not to find the best mech for himself. Added to that, the Jade Falcon assault ran only 55 kph, a fact his speed-minded combat style deemed unacceptable.

"I can't take it Mr. Yuri," Parker shook his head. "It is too expensive. What about the others?"

"You arre a verree tough customerr, Meesterr Parrkerr," Yuri mumbled. Gone was his warm façade, replaced by irk and aggravation. "How about a _Warrhammeerr_ 9D? Less weapons, more speed and agility. Rruns 86 kph, jumps 90 meterrs. It is not forr the faint of hearrt. And this one, _Arrcherr_-4M. It has double LRM20 with Arrtemis IV on them. Verree deadly on the battlefield."

Now Parker couldn't contain his smile. A jumping, fast _Warhammer_? The 'mech seemed like it was tailored for him. At 86 kph, nothing excited him more than to outmaneuver most of heavy and assault mechs, and even some of the mediums. And he couldn't wait to see Evee's face when he told her about the _Archer_-4M.

"I see you smiling, kamerrad!" Yurri grinned, showing off his nice teeth. "I know you like them! Yurri likes happy customerrs! You can have them with 15 million C-Bills each! So instead of one _Turrkeena_, you will have two mechs!"

"These mechs are not worth 15 millions each, Mr. Yuri, even when they're new," Parker quickly rebuked. "You don't assume that I don't read the technical readout for these mechs, do you?"

"But these arre custom made! Custom-made mechs arre morre expensive than mass-prroduce 'mechs!"

"They are not custom-made, Mr. Yuri. They are as mass-produced as the mechs on your front showroom. How about 25 millions for the _Warhammer_, _Archer_, and _Bushwacker_?"

"Bah! Arre you trrying to fool Yurri?" the shop owner raised his voice. "These mechs cost morre than 8 millions each! The _Warrhammeerr_ alone costs 10 millions C-Bills at least!"

"It is, but the _Bushwacker_ is worth only 5," Parker tried to intimidate the large man. "Bear in mind that not a lot of customers stop by to purchase battlemechs on Tchamba. The next customer may come three or even four months from now, and we both know he will not buy your battlemechs at my price. My offer may be your best deal in half a year. I'm willing to entertain one more offer from you, but if you keep pushing me, I will bid my farewell."

Yurri took a moment to think. He knew his stunt was a dud, and he could not make a sale as much as he wanted. So he thought of the way he could benefit the most from that situation. "Thirrty two forr the _Warrhammeerr_, _Arrcherr_, _Bushwackerr_, _Crrab_, and _Chimerra_."

Parker knew that the _Crab_ and _Chimera_ were in a bad shape, and they were not worth even 2 million apiece. But his judgment was based on a glance, not a thorough checkup. Additionally, the _Crab_ had 2 PPCs as its primary weapons. He could always cannibalize the _Crab_ as the part mech for the _Warhammer_, and the _Chimera_ for the _Bushwacker_. "Thirty million, and that's final."

An aura of anger and disappointment flashed on Yurri's face. But he knew he couldn't get a better deal, so he painfully settled for it. "Verree well, Meesterr Parrkerr. Thirrty million is your prrize. Now let's go to my office. I need yourr account numberr to make this purrchase final."

Parker flashed a small smile and followed Yuri. As the large guy rushed to his office, Parker took his time and unfolded his comlink. "Eev, I spent 30 mil on five total 'mechs, and I bought you an _Archer_ 4M. It's in good condition, doesn't look like it has been in too many battles, and it has an Artemis IV linked to its LRM20's. It's as deadly as your old _Longbow_, but with much more efficient missile consumption."

He could hear her grinning ear to ear from her reply, "_Thank you, honey. I love you._"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

**By Ulquiorra9000**

**Note:** It is my honor to be a part of the renowned _I, Kerensky _storyline, and I'm very excited about this newest installment of the series. Fellow author **RougeBaron **and I have already created one collaboration story, _Nowhere to Run _as a cross between _Rubber Match _and _MECHWARRIOR: the Prodigy. _Later, I offered the idea of creating a _Prodigy_ / _I, Kerensky _collab, and **RougeBaron **was only too happy to agree. Thus, _I, Kere4sky – Prodigies and Empires _was born.

In chapter 1, we met Parker and Evee Kerensky, the ongoing stars of the IK series. Now, we will encounter some of my own characters, as well as getting the overall plot moving. How will the drama and action unfold?

The Lorin Family, as well as some of the small nations on the former Free Worlds League area, are fanon. For those not familiar with the Lorin Family, here is the rundown:

During the Age of War, the Lorin family established themselves as royalty in a developing nation in the Free Worlds League, and over the decades, they created the Lorin Kingdom. Their Kingdom grew in power and the Lorins amassed a number of allies, with Lorin Kings exercising utter yet just authority over their subjects. The invention of Battlemechs helped spur the Kingdom's military might, and the Lorin Kingdom represented a mighty force in the Free Worlds League for centuries.  
In the decades leading up to the Exodus, however, the Lorins' power was waning, mostly from rivals uniting against them and a reduction in the number of mercenaries willing to fight for the Lorins. The Lorins mainly used a mercenary army, but that army was starting to desert them. By the time Aleksandr Kerensky and his fleet departed the Inner Sphere, the Lorin Kingdom had collapsed. Only the capital world, Tuani IV, was still in their control, and they had no army.  
Thus, the Lorins sought to make themselves prominent by some other means. They chose to become Mechwarriors themselves, and strode to be the best. Tuani IV was converted from a political world to a training ground, and the Lorins' relentless self-improvement programs paid off. The Lorin family expanded in numbers, with many children per couple. During the Succession Wars, the Lorins had grown to a small but elite Mechwarrior force, the most powerful in the Free Worlds League. The Lorins had no interest in regaining their old Kingdom, since they had decided that they were no longer fit to rule others, but instead rule themselves. The leader of the militaristic Lorins is the Proctor. Currently, the Proctor is Mark Lorin, the father of Jennifer Farlow.

* * *

_**Suburbs, Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 23, 3079**_

"Come on, you're already awake. Why don't you get out of bed, Lane?" Jennifer Farlow asked her husband, gently prodding his back. Jennifer and Lane Farlow both rested in their double bed, aware of the mid-morning light streaming through the window of their bedroom.

Lane Farlow, 26 years old, breathed in deep, lying on his left side while his wife poked his back from behind. He scrunched his eyes closed, resisting the bothersome light of the morning. "But you're awake, too. Aren't you going to get up, too?" he teased her.

He heard Jennifer take a deep, relaxing breath as well, shifting under the covers. "You heard me: get outta here," she urged him playfully. "You have first chore today. Did you forget?"

"Well... no," Lane admitted. He and Jennifer lived in their own single-story home in the suburbs of the city Aquene on planet Tchamba, and they had a number of custom house rules to live by. For one thing, Lane and Jennifer always had an equal number of chores to do every day, but one of them would do an extra chore in the morning before any of the other chores. Today was Lane's day to do the first chore, but he resisted the dreadful prospect of doing work. Bed was much better.

Jennifer was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, aren't you the morning person?" she joked, fully aware that her husband was anything but a morning person. His morning speed made a half-throttled _Daishi _look fast. "Come on..."

"I was just thinking about what a great evening we had yesterday," Lane said gently, turning over under the covers to face Jennifer, only their heads and bare shoulders exposed. He ran a hand along Jennifer's unclothed body, enjoying the feeling of her warm, soft skin on his hands. Jennifer smiled from the feeling of her husband's caress, stretching out in comfort like a cat.

"I'll say it again, nothing is better than Holst's _The Planets_," Jennifer reflected, remembering the classical music concert that she and Lane had attended in the concert hall at downtown Aquene the night before. "From the quick, flitting Mercury to the mysterious Neptune to the fierce Mars..."

"You forgot Jupiter, the best one," Lane added, recalling the melodies of the fourth song in the concert. That one was his favorite. He ran his hand down Jennifer's hip and along her thigh, then withdrew it. He stroked Jennifer's shoulder instead.

"Jupiter? Maybe you didn't hear me when I mentioned Mars?" Jennifer smiled, reaching over and tapping Lane's nose. She shook her messy, light purple hair to untangle it a little. "How can you ignore the awe-inspiring power and ferocity of that song? It's easily the best of the seven among the Planets."

"That's just 'cause you love war so much," Lane teased her again, referring to Jennifer's upbringing among the Lorin family. From day one, she had been physically and mentally conditioned to devote her life to 'mech warfare, and she took the business very seriously.

"Love war? I don't _love _war. It's just how I identify myself," Jennifer defended herself with a small smile. She reached over and toyed with Lane's rusty red, messy morning hair. "I am a warrior, but don't forget that I am your wife, and I love you much more than I'll love any battlefield."

Lane smiled back. "That's the Jennifer I know. Don't worry, nothing will eclipse how much I love you, either. Why don't I prove it?"

Lane scooted closer to Jennifer and kissed her good morning, and she tried not to blush. "You've made your point very well," she said happily. "Now come on. Up, up! Do the first chore. I think Conrad's probably up by now. Why not make your chore taking care of him?"

Lane was only too happy to care for his and Jennifer's two-year-old son, but getting up? He didn't feel the energy.

"Get a move on," Jennifer urged him. When he didn't move, she shoved him out of bed, and he nearly tumbled to the floor. He quickly got back up, clad only in his draws. He threw on his robe and gave his wife a reproachful look. "Was that necessary?"

"At the very least," Jennifer smirked, pointing toward the door. Lane shrugged and exited the room, feeling a little bad for putting off his first chore. He would make up for it by taking good care of Conrad, though. He entered the toddler's room and helped wake him up, then as soon as Conrad was dressed Lane fixed him a breakfast. He could hear Jennifer moving about somewhere else in the room, but didn't see her.

Presently, Conrad was finishing his breakfast, and Lane opened the house's front door to collect the daily paper. He was fond of old-fashioned newspapers, even though ComStar's news network was faster at delivering news. Well, the _Aquene Times _was a local paper only, and Lane really liked the articles that the talented local reporters wrote. Lane stretched his arms up on the front porch, taking in the bright Tchamba morning as the sun's light washed over the houses of his neighborhood. He stooped and picked up the newspaper, seeing the headline about a political rally that would be taking place at Aquene's speaking hall in the coming week. Lane found politics rather boring and confusing, so he left it to his wife to figure it all out. He was hardly a fool, just... well, he wasn't sure how to put it.

Lane could hear the television going as he re-entered the house, and he saw Jennifer seated in the living room's wooden rocking chair, clad in her own bathrobes. Conrad sat in her lap, enjoying the gentle rocking motions as he sat on his mother's warm lap, his amber eyes on the TV. Lane couldn't help but to admire his son every time he saw him. The boy was almost two years old now, his birthday on the 20th of May. Conrad, named after Lane's deceased older brother's middle name, sported features of both his mother and father. The boy's hair was the same rusty red color and thickness of his father, but he had the soft amber brown eyes of his mother. Conrad had his mother's gently curving jaw and chin, but his father's bright and inquisitive eyes, a perpetual spark.

"Daddy," Conrad cheered, seeing Lane re-enter the house.

"Hello again, sport," Lane smiled, walking over to watch the TV as well. "Watching the news with Mommy?"

"Yes," Conrad nodded. "With Mommy!" The boy was a quick learner, having a vocabulary of over 75 words despite being just shy of two years' age. Lane got the feeling that Conrad's vocabulary would grow even faster during his third year of life, and was eager to see how the boy would grow up. _Jennifer and I have been gifted with a great son._

"This again, huh?" Jennifer commented, her eyebrows meeting in a slight frown at the subject of the newscast. Lane listened, too.

"_...this is but the beginning of a new hope for peace in the former Free Worlds League_," a man in military commander clothing was saying at a speech. His name was Emmanuel Adelis, president of the Commonwealth of Narvosk, a nation in the former Free Worlds League. Cameras flashed white light as journalists photographed him, and behind him was a red curtain. On his podium was an emblem, the symbol of the man's nation. "_With the Treaty of Narvosk-Dubay, millions of people will know peace for the first time in years. With one stroke of the pen, I have quieted the endless civil war that have kept people of the Empire of Dubay awake at night, fearing for their lives and wondering when their time would come. This ghastly slaughter is over, and I plan to begin reconstruction as soon as possible. The Commonwealth of Narvosk and the Empire of Dubay will merge as one, and the Emperor of Dubay and I will make every effort to mend what has happened thus far_."

"This is the third nation he's absorbed," Jennifer commented darkly, seeing the speaker bow his head as applause filled the TV speakers. She stroked Conrad's hair, but her expression remained dark.

"Yeah. The Republic of Gerhass was first, then the Yerman Unity," Lane added. The politics of the war-torn former Free Worlds League had taken an interesting turn in the past year. The former Free Worlds League was made up of more than fifteen different nations, with the Duchy of Tamarind-Abbey being just one of many. Then, in 3078, the Commonwealth of Narvosk started to make peace with its neighbors, with its President Emmanuel Adelis determined to end the hostilities around him. The Republic of Gerhass, Yerman Unity, and now the Empire of Dubay were all absorbed by the Commonwealth, its people subject to Adelis' peaceful but firm rule. He gave them the peace they yearned for... at a cost of their independence, their wealth, and their autonomy. Life, at a cost of liberty.

"_There are those who cheer on Adelis' continued march toward unity and peace, and those who condemn him as a power-hungry monster_," the reporter said over Adelis' continued speech. "_The Lorin family and many of its supporters spearhead this protest, but they are in the minority. Many others support Adelis' politics, deeming his actions almost as a Godsend. Mark Lorin, the ruler of the Lorins, has sent delegates to a discussion on a neutral planet to argue in favor of curbing Adelis' expansion once and for all. He warns that if Adelis isn't stopped now, then the entire Free Worlds League area will find itself under a cruel military dictatorship._"

"_Of course not_," an interviewee said on the TV. "_Adelis wants what's best for all of us. We've all got to give to get what we want, and what we want is peace! This multi-nation war is driving us all crazy. Adelis is doing the right thing. I don't care of the Lorins are moving their forces to possibly counter Adelis' next move! Adelis is in the right!_"

"Don't be too sure," Jennifer said back, turning off the TV. "Adelis has destroyed many people to force his neighbors into peace. He's committed all kinds of atrocities."

"People are just turning a blind eye," Lane added, walking over to join his wife. "But let's not ruin our day of thinking of things like that."

"No way," Jennifer agreed, setting Conrad down and getting up. "I got word from Cassandra. She and Alphonse are in town today, and she wants us to choose where to meet. They're in a hotel downtown." Conrad wandered over to Lane, and Lane picked his son up and held him, noting how heavy Conrad was starting to become.

"All righty," Lane nodded to Jennifer's words.

"Oh! I know. You'll choose," Jennifer exclaimed, pointing at Lane with a smile. "As a favor for you."

_Oh, yeah. Jennifer owes me two, _Lane realized. He and Jennifer would often perform small acts of consideration for each other, called favors. They would exchange favors for each other, often with one of them owing favors the next day. Yesterday, Lane had done two favors for Jennifer. The first was going to the evening concert of The Planets, and the second was the unwinding they had done in bed after coming home. They had been sitting still in a concert hall for hours, and Lane remembered with a smile how Jennifer had been only too eager to stretch her muscles and be close to her husband afterwards. So, she owed Lane two favors today, and he could think of one of them.

"We'll meet Cassie at Berkam's Lounge, at noon," Lane said, stating the name of his favorite jazz club in Aquene. The place was classy, had good food, and had _really _good jazz bands. Lane liked classical music, but in his mind, nothing ever beat jazz.

"Sounds good to me," Jennifer agreed, then kissed Lane on the cheek and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

_**Berkam's Lounge, Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 23, 3079**_

It had been a while since Lane or Jennifer had gone to Berkam's Lounge, making this excursion all the more exciting for the both of them. They let Conrad at home in the care of their housekeeper/nanny, Komi. Thus, the Farlows were free to spend the day as they willed.

Berkam's Lounge only had one floor, but it had everything a club attendee could want. There was a long bar that served drinks from all across the Inner Sphere, complete with leather-padded bar stools, fancy neon lights, and a bartender who seemed to have a hundred ears to the ground for all the news tidings he had to offer. Plus, there were a number of tables and booths around the place, offering more than enough seating for all the guests. A stage in the center of the lounge was where local jazz bands played their music, with tunes ranging from energetic, upbeat tracks to slow, reflective melodies.

Lane couldn't get enough of the place.

"This place is even nicer than I remember," Lane said brightly as he hooked his arm around Jennifer's right arm while they entered the Lounge.

"You say that every time," Jennifer smiled back, speaking over the jazz band playing a rather boisterous number.

"Uh... yeah, I guess I do," Lane laughed, and he and Jennifer made their way to one of the square tables to take a seat. Jennifer wore semi-formal clothing, and even had diamond earrings on. She utterly refused to wear makeup, however, for any occasion whatsoever. Jewelry was as far as she was willing to go for beauty; she believed that actions and personality made a person who they were, not outward appearances. Lane opted for a rather pricy jacket over his polo shirt, and semi-formal pants and shoes. After all, he'd be meeting Cassandra's fiancee for the first time, and he wanted to make a good first impression.

Lane checked his watch after a few minutes and frowned. "It's a little past noon," he lamented, looking around and not seeing his expected company. "They know to be here, right?"

"Of course. It's only a few minutes," Jennifer reminded him, drumming her fingers on the table, her eyes watching Lane testily. "There's no need to worry. Knowing Cassandra's personality, it would be unusual if she were on the dot."

"As unusual as me being on the dot for anything," Lane muttered with a grin. His needless fears were soon quelled, however, when a familiar young woman approached the table, bringing along a young man her age.

"Afternoon, Cassandra," Lane beamed, getting up to acknowledge his friend's arrival. Cassandra Goyua, age 23, smiled back and spread her arms for a friendly hug, and embraced Lane tightly.

"It's been too long," Cassandra agreed, parting with Lane and brushing a lock of her shoulder-length hair from her eyes. "I love Tchamba, Lane, you and Jennifer have such a beautiful home planet!"

"It's nice, all right," Lane commented, hands in his pockets. Cassandra greeted Jennifer, extending a hand that Jennifer shook. Cassandra loved to hug people, but she knew that Jennifer wasn't really the type to hug friends; a simple handshake would suffice. Nevertheless, Jennifer was all smiles, even though she nervously fiddled with her wedding ring, something she always did out of nerves. After all, she was meeting an important person here.

Cassandra wore formal woman's clothing, an example of her preference for formality despite her playful nature. Lane remembered Cassandra in her younger years, a restless and nosy girl who made a ruckus wherever she went. Those days were over, but Cassandra was still here, something Lane was grateful for.

"Lane, Jennifer, meet Alphonse Delarosa, my fiancee," Cassandra said proudly, thumping the back of the man standing next to her. "He's part Spanish, like am. Three -fourths Spanish."

"Hey, guys," Alphonse grinned, raising a hand to wave hello. "You're the Farlows, then? Lane and Jennifer? Cassie talks about you all the time! Glad to meet you for real."

Alphonse was a little shorter than Lane, but slightly more heavily built. He wore a dark blue polo and black pants, contrasting with his bright blue eyes and sharp nose. His brown hair was shorter than Lane's, falling only to his ears in flowing locks. He looked just as nervous and anxious as Lane felt, but that was understandable. Lane motioned for them all to be seated, and the four of them settled down, Lane and Jennifer next to each other while Cassandra and Alphonse settled on the other side. Lane ordered drinks for everyone.

Jennifer was quick to notice something. "You still have the ribbon, eh?" she smiled, patting her own head to indicate the bright yellow ribbon that Cassandra wore in her hair. The ribbon lay flat like a hair band, ending in two ties; one at each ear. Cassandra toyed with her hair ribbon, looking amused and defensive at the same time. "What's wrong with my ribbon? I don't want to get rid of it just yet."

"She was wearing it the day I met her, in fact," Alphonse added brightly. "I've never seen her without it."

"Because it's a part of me," Cassandra said proudly, folding her arms and nodding once with a grin. "I've had it since I was 11, remember?"

The girlish yellow ribbon contrasted with the formal adult clothing that Cassandra wore, but he thought it made an appropriate contrast between Cassandra's adult life and her spark of youth. Lane couldn't help a smile.

"When _did _you meet, in fact?" Jennifer eagerly asked the engaged couple before her, catching Alphonse's earlier words. "I'd love to know."

"Well... I can start by saying that Alphonse is my apprentice, and I am his wise master," Cassandra smiled, patting Alphonse's head. "Like when a master of a craft takes on a -"

Alphonse winced. "Cassie, I thought we weren't going to use that analogy around others?" He sounded rather embarrassed.

Cassandra pouted, giving her fiancee a sideways look with her sharp brown eyes. "Hey, I teach you, and you learn from me. How else can I put it?"

"I'm you _student_, not your apprentice," Alphonse urged Cassandra. "Come on, this isn't the Middle Ages..."

"Living in the Middle Ages would be really cool. I've told him before," Cassandra told Lane and Jennifer, pointing at Alphonse with a sly smile.

"But they didn't have any advanced technology back then for us to work with," Alphonse objected.

"They had knights and castles and fair ladies! I say it's a fair trade," Cassandra rebuked, making Lane struggle to resist laughing at the couple's antics.

Jennifer suppressed a laugh of her own, determined to get the conversation back to a formal tone. "You say that Cassandra is your tutor, Alphonse?" she asked him.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right," Alphonse agreed, startled slightly by the change of topic. "I played football in college and high school, but I couldn't really make a career out of it. So, I decided to get into electronics at a university. My father's family runs a manufacturing plant that makes Battlemech weapons, and my father, Carlos Delarosa, is quite wealthy. He offered to give me a lot of money to support myself, but I politely declined. I want to survive on my own hard-earned money."

"I love his spirit, by the way," Cassandra laughed, leaning against her fiancee and hugging his arm.

"Thanks, Cassie, but I'd never make it without your guidance," Alphonse reminded her. "I've got a lot to learn about electronics."

Cassandra nodded. "True that. My brother Kyle and I built our own 'mech from scrap parts when we were kids on our home farm. You haven't done that yet."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Alphonse cried.

"Do it, and I'll make you a journeyman of electronics," Cassandra joked, tapping Alphonse's forehead.

"I-I'll try," Alphonse gulped.

Something occurred to Lane. "So this is how you both met?"

"Right," Alphonse nodded, wrapping his arm around Cassandra. "I visited the electronics facility where she worked, looking for an internship. She accepted me, but noted my relative lack of expertise. She made it her mission to make a darn good engineer."

"That was about... oh, three years ago? Two and a half, maybe?" Cassandra estimated, looking up at the ceiling. "Mmmmmmm, that's about right." She smiled. "It wasn't long before we started going out. Alphonse was so sweet."

"Who asked out who first?" Jennifer asked eagerly.

"We both did," Cassandra answered simply.

"But who was the _very _first?" Lane added. "I mean, someone..."

"Utterly simultaneous," Alphonse grinned. "One day after work, we ran into each other and said the same words at the same time."

"It went like this," Cassandra said, and she and Alphonse turned to face each other. "Will you go out with me?" they chorused.

Jennifer blinked, not expecting such a bizarre start of Cassandra's and Alphonse's dating. "Is that... is that so?" she asked faintly.

"That was how our first date started," Alphonse added quickly. "After that, it was one or the other initiating them."

"I remember you guys' first date," Cassandra added brightly, pointing at Lane and Jennifer with one finger each. "When you were both 15? On Lane's home planet, at that carnival?"

Lane indeed remembered, and he also recalled how poorly Jennifer had understood civilian life back then. Well, there was a first for everything. "I, for one, thoroughly enjoyed that event," Jennifer said fondly.

"Did you have your first kiss afterward?" Alphonse asked eagerly.

Jennifer shook her head. "It wasn't our _first _kiss then, but our best," she smiled. "There were many more dates to come after that one. Speaking of all this... when's the wedding?"

"We... haven't decided yet, actually," Cassandra admitted, giving Alphonse a quick glance. She fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger. "But it'll be within a few months at the most. Al's whole family will be there, as will mine. And, of course, you two will be VIP's!"

"She wants you to be the Maid of Honor," Alphonse added, patting Cassandra's shoulder.

Jennifer placed a hand to her heart. "M-me? Why, I'm flattered!"

"The best man will be my brother, Manuel," Alphonse continued. "But Lane, you'll be like the #1 guest. Promise."

"Cool," Lane grinned. The conversation wandered for a time, until Cassandra unveiled something very interesting she wanted to share.

"Do you remember my friend Bellany Murcha?" Cassandra asked the Farlows, who nodded. "She and I have developed a couple of _very _interesting items. Want to see the schematics?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Cassandra withdrew two folded papers from her pockets, which were unfolded to be rather large and square. Cassandra slid them across the table, and Lane examined them. They were designs for two Battlemechs, of unfamiliar design. The one on Lane's left was titled the _Jouster_, with the abbreviation _JST. _The other 'mech was called the _Tomahawk_, or _TMK_.

"You and Bellany both invented these?" Jennifer breathed with amazement, picking up the paper for the _Tomahawk _to examine it in greater detail. "Battlemechs?"

Cassandra nodded proudly, folding her arms with an excited gleam in her eyes. "We spent quite a lot of time on these, but it paid off. A few prototypes have been built, and I sold the designs and rights of production to Defiance Industries. Hesperus II is no good, but Defiance Industries' facilities on Furillo will produce these for House Steiner. Isn't this exciting?"

"Sure is," Lane agreed, looking over the specs for the _Jouster_. It was an Inner Sphere Omnimech, a man-walker weighing 70 tons. It looked rather like a knight, with wide shoulder pads and a head shaped rather like a medieval helmet. On each of the _Jouster_'s forearms was an ER PPC and two ER medium lasers, and the left torso had an LRM 15 while the right torso had an SRM 6. The design also had a TAG, sixteen double heat sinks, and a top running speed of 65 kph. All in all, it was a very impressive machine. "Why is it called the _Jouster_?" Lane asked.

"Because of how it fights," Cassandra explained. "It engages the enemy at long range, approaching slowly while it wears down the enemy with PPC's and the LRM 15. Then, when it gets close, the lasers and SRM 6 finish the job. It's like a jouster charging from long range, hitting the enemy with a long-range weapon before the enemy can hit back."

_That's... really neat, actually_, Lane thought, impressed that Cassandra and her friend Bellany created such a machine. Jennifer still looked over the paper for the other 'mech, and Lane peeked over her shoulder to see it, too. The _Tomahawk _was shaped a lot like the Clan _Uller _'mech, but weighed 35 tons. This 'mech had an ER medium pulse laser and ER small pulse laser in each the left and right torsos, and an SRM 4 launcher on each arm where the hands would normally be. The 'mech could run up to 100 kph and had jump jets, too.

"That 'mech is a close-range fighter, using it speed and jump jets to evade enemy fire while it hammers the opponent with low-heat, rapid-firing lasers and missiles," Cassandra told Jennifer. "Plus, Bellany and I created alternate-configurations, but the models we brought have the primary configurations."

"Wait. Brought them here?" Lane repeated, eyes widening.

"One _Jouster_, and one _Tomahawk_," Alphonse said with a grin. "Cassie and I brought them with a Defiance Industries Jumpship that was provided. No way could we afford to rent or buy that ship, but luckily, Defiance Industries is excited about these 'mechs and was willing to provide transport on the house."

"And on top of that, I'm taking the 'mechs to the mercenary recruiting base this afternoon and evening," Cassandra added.

Lane wasn't sure he heard that right. "Th-the merc recruiting base?" he wondered. "Why them? Mercenaries are kind of shady... what if someone tries to steal the 'mechs?"

"Don't worry so much. Nothing's going to happen," Cassandra assured him, waving a finger. "I'm taking the 'mechs there to raise awareness of them. Mercenaries make up a large force in this part of the Inner Sphere, so they can help spread word of the design. Besides, not _all _mercenaries are bad. Remember Zack?"

Lane nodded, recalling the Davion mercenary Zachary Mackenzie that he used to fight with. That British man had had slippery loyalties, but he was virtuous and reliable under fire. Plus, there had been Chen, a retired Death Commando that Lane had fought with. Zack and Chen had both enjoyed a friendly rivalry during their time among the Striking Tigers.

"And do you have a 'mech of your own?" Alphonse asked. "Just curious, I mean."

"I have one _Mad Cat_," Lane offered. "Standard LRM 15's, one Ultra Autocannon 10 in the right arm, and one ER PPC and ER medium laser in the left arm. Then, two machine guns and an AMS in the torso. The whole thing's painted orange and black, like a tiger."

"I have one _Uziel_," Jennifer put in. "Standard SRM 6 and twin machine guns, and one ER PPC in the left arm and two ER medium lasers in the right arm. And an AMS in the center torso, too."

"Those sound really cool," Alphonse glowed, trying to picture those 'mechs in his head. "Maybe I could see them at the merc base?"

Lane listened as the jazz band finished its latest song, and started up a new song. "All right," he agreed. "I might impress a few mercs at the same time! I've been working odd jobs for years, but nothing beats being in the cockpit of a Battlemech for me."

"Same for me," Jennifer added.

"Well then!" Cassandra said happily, clapping her hands together once. "We can all meet at the merc base at 6:00 P.M., then? Or around that time?"

Jennifer thought over her and Lane's schedule, then nodded. "Of course. I look forward to spending an evening with you and your fiancee."

"Thank you! Oh, and one more bonus," Cassandra smiled. "I hear that the famed Ridinghood Cavaliers are in town, and are recruiting at the merc base. Maybe they will take an interest in the _Jouster _and _Tomahawk _I'll bring along?"

"I'm sure they will," Lane assured her. Cassandra got up.

"Alphonse and I have to run, then. We've got to prepare," she told Lane and Jennifer, and Alphonse got up to join her, clasping her hand in his. "See you this evening!"

"See you," Lane waved farewell, and Cassandra and Alphonse exited the jazz club, leaving the Farlows alone again.

"Do you want to stay here a little longer, or head out, too?" Lane asked his wife.

Jennifer tilted her head. "Mmmmmm... let's go home," she decided. "Conrad probably misses us already!"

"Yeah, and I hope he can go an evening without us," Lane added, making a mental note to have Komi take care of Conrad this evening. "We've got plenty to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Mercenary Recruiting Base, **__**Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 23, 3079**_

The merc base was about half full in the evening, with only a fraction of the activities dedicated for mercenary trades. Most of the attendants were native Tchamba folks trying to understand this new mercenary business. So, it was the perfect place for Parker and Evee to meet their new recruits for the first time. They could observe who among the recruits was punctual and who was lazy. As expected, the ex-Capellan and Kuritans were the first ones to arrive at the base, while the Lyran and Davion were the last. Nobody came late, and that was a good start.

When she met them one by one the first time, Evee didn't notice the colorful differences between the new recruits. When she interviewed Chilali, she hadn't noticed the Inuit girl's amber eyes, and she only paid a little attention to her eccentric earrings. She never noticed how unusual they were until she stood next to Connor, a towering Welsh with icy-blue eyes and very traditional outfit. She also hadn't noticed that Jomei and Hotaru were actually half a foot shorter than her, until she saw Dietrich - the lanky Bavarian with an impressive 6'6" frame - with them. And she believed Yamashita when he said he weighed 150 lbs, until he stood next to Parker. Evee had laid her hands on every bit of Parker's 210-lb body. She doubted Yamashita had even a hundred pounds on him.

The recruits' physical differences were not the only interesting thing to see. Their personalities emerged when they interacted - or didn't interact - with each other. Being from the same lineage and background, Yamashita quickly struck a comfortable conversation with Jomei and Hotaru. Evee guessed they were using their mother language, since nobody cared to join them. The largest group gathered around the beer keg with half of Chilali's crews, Connor, Dietrich, Monaghan, Diego, and Cynthia. Monaghan seemed pretty confident blending with Mechwarriors and pilots alike. His jokes were new and refreshing compared to the tedious and overused clichés from behind the cockpits. The remaining pilots chose to limit their conversation on flying objects. And Tiger Wong preferred being alone, watching other groups from a safe distance without any effort to join the rest.

"Well," Evee sighed, crossing her arms on her chest. "What do you think?"

"Interesting individuals," Parker muttered, flatly, as if refraining from making an immature prejudicial comment. "Everybody seems as we expected. The Hell's Horse is alert and integrated well with Inner Sphere culture. The Kuritans don't look obsessed with _Bushido_. The helicopter leader looks professional for a young person, and so is the Lorin. The Lyran is typical Lyran and the Davion is typical Davion, although she's a Chaos March alum. The Capellan, though, doesn't seem to be interested in being with the team. We have to fix that before it's too late."

"Okay, okay," Evee took a step back and raised both hands. "We'll deal with this in timely manner."

"So we have two lances with only seven Battlemechs in total," Parker lamented, "two of which may be unusable. I'll see if our new tech can make them work. Then I'll find a Clan-made mech for Diego; that should make him happy."

Just when Parker started talking about Battlemechs, four individuals approached him. They were young, probably half Parker's age if not younger. Two of them had a familiar mechwarrior aura in their expressions. The other two were simply civilians, but they were different than most Tchamba inhabitants that visited the merc base feeding their curiosity. These four had a purpose.

"Uh, ahem, excuse me," one of them, the shortest young woman, called Parker's attention. "I can't help overhearing that you are in need of a Battlemech! You are from the Ridinghood Cavaliers, aren't you?"

"We are," Evee replied before Parker could bombard the girl with probing and sometimes inappropriate questions. "Evee Ridinghood, owner and CO, nice to meet you. This is Parker, my husband, my partner, and XO of the Cavaliers. Are you looking for employment?"

"No, I'm not really a Mechwarrior," the girl shrugged with a small smile. "My name is Cassandra Goyua. I'm visiting a couple of friends here in Tchamba. This is Alphonse Delarosa, my fiancee. We're in the Battlemech electronics business. Our friends here, Lane and Jennifer Farlow, are Mechwarriors."

"Hi," Lane smiled and nodded. "I'm Lane Farlow, this is my wife Jennifer. We live in the suburbs. Cassandra is our longtime friend, and we're keeping her and her future husband company this evening. We thought it would be nice to check out the merc base, since we were in the front lines together against the Clans. You know, reliving old memories and stuff. Cassandra also told us that you guys are in town."

"Word travel fast," Evee commented, slightly flattered. "So you're Mechwarriors too? From what unit?"

"We started with Prodigy Lance 10," Jennifer took the opportunity to explain. "Over time we earned promotions and we ended up being a part of the Striking Tigers battalion. Lane actually commanded it for the better part of '67 and some of '68 before retiring."

Evee's smile quickly diminished. "You were in the Striking Tigers?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, lamenting her bad luck. "There are two retired Striking Tigers in town, and all I get was a Davion _I-have-big-dick_ asshole."

"Huh? What?" Lane, Jennifer, Cassandra and Alphonse yelped almost at the same time.

"We are in the process of recruiting," Parker interjected, lest Evee got carried away and relived her misfortune with the ex-Davion. "We hired good assets, but one particular applicant put her in a bad mood. Although his record was decent, his attitude was disruptive. The entire predicament still upsets her, I am afraid."

"Yeah, well, I can't get everything I want, can I?" Evee channeled her frustration through a quick slap on Parker's arm. She feigned a smile and nodded at Lane. "Have you considered returning to active duty as Mechwarriors again? I still have spots available, especially for Mechwarriors with stellar backgrounds like the Striking Tigers."

"We'll have to think it over," Lane answered calmly. "It will be nice to go back to the battlefield, especially since we were products of the Prodigy Program. We were meant for battle. But now we have a son, and we can't put him in an orphan situation. I was an orphan before, and I was lucky to have great foster parents. But no foster parents are equal replacements for real parents."

Evee replied with a smile, fighting hard the urge to curse. As a matter of fact, she didn't have two spots, not even one if Lane or Jennifer asked for high salary, which was very likely considering the reputation of the Striking Tigers battalion. It was hard to see high-quality assets slip through her fingers. But Lane and Jennifer didn't apply for the job in the first place. It was an indication that they didn't want the mercenary life. So even though Evee had all the power to bring them to her unit, she still couldn't do it. She just had to let them go.

"You were talking about a Battlemech before," Parker filled in the awkward void Evee left. "Are you offering us one?"

"Not for purchase," Cassandra beamed. "Defiance Industries produced two prototypes of Omnimechs. The first one is _Jouster_, a 70-ton mech armed with two ER PPCs, an LRM15, four ER Medium Lasers, and an SRM6. It has a TAG, too. It is designed to engage the enemy from all ranges. The second one is _Tomahawk_. It is a great scout design, with maximum speed about 100 kph and jump jets to quickly find its way out of harm's way." Cassandra's eyes glimmered when she handed him the technical readout of the mechs. "I designed them with my friend Bellany."

"Is that true?" Parker was amazed. A Battlemech was designed by numerous engineers and scientists, each of which marveled only at one particular field. To be able to designed two complete Battlemechs, accepted and prototyped by Defiance Industries, was a rare accomplishment for anybody. Cassandra didn't look like she was older than 25. It made Parker feel small.

"So you're like the salesperson for Defiance Industries?" Evee asked while taking one readout from Parker's hand. "They sent you because you know these models inside out, so you'll attract a lot of buyers?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not selling them. There are only two of them and Defiance needs test data," Cassandra explained. "We're offering them to you as loans. If you agree, your shortage problem is solved even without spending any more C-Bills."

When Parker looked at Evee, he knew she was thinking the same way. After spending 30 million C-Bills on Battlemechs, this offer sounded like a splash of water in the desert. The only problem was that the 'mechs were prototypes. New products straight from the lab usually contained glitches and faults, and they could be critical during a tight mission. But in the end, the Battlemech surplus outweighed the risk of using faulty prototypes. Parker could always ask for occupational hazard money from Defiance.

"Alright," Parker gave his accord. "We can do it. However, we will need Defiance's support for repair and reload, and also an insurance in case the Battlemechs do not work properly. I have nothing against the designs, but the point of field test is to find flaws. Defiance Industries has to provide compensation if their flaws result in injuries or death in our unit."

"You're covered," Cassandra replied. "We can take a look at them. Alphonse wants to see some other 'mechs too. Can we do it?" she shot a glance at Lane and Jennifer.

"It's very sweet of you," Jennifer replied. She turned to Lane, "That reminds me, I still owe you a favor. Do you know what it should be yet?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll think of something," Lane told her, then sheepishly looked at Parker and Evee as if he owed them an explanation. "Household rules."

Parker looked at Evee, but his demand for explanation only met a cold shrug. They started walking out when several armed thugs, covered in black from head to toe barring their eyes, entered the merc base. Chaos erupted among a few mercenaries, local attendants, and the thugs as they took strategic positions in the base, waving their sub-machine guns to move the others to the centers. It was when the thugs started barking orders that Parker and Evee noticed them.

"What's going on?" Evee muttered, worried. Her hand dropped down to reach her sidearm.

"I don't know. Terrorists?" Jennifer replied with a frightened expression, trying to think any possibility about the thugs' identities. "Or somebody trying to steal the Defiance's Battlemechs…"

Before she finished her sentence, several thugs stopped and raised their weapons, pointing them at her vicinity. A voice rose from the crowd, sorting through the gasping breaths of local attendants, "Kill them!"

Parker didn't know who _them_ was. _Them_ could be Lane, Jennifer, Cassandra, and Alphonse. _Them_ could also be him and Evee. He drew his pistol, but he realized that the thugs had him on their crosshair. He was as good as dead, and so was Evee. In an act of defiance he grabbed Evee, wrapped his arms tightly around her and turned his back at the attackers. A short moment later he felt hot tins entering his body from his back, right under his ribcage. Then the stings took control of his body. With an agonizing groan he dropped to his knees, dragging Evee with him.

"Fire at will!" Evee screamed from the floor and fire her gun at the attackers. They started to disperse but one unlucky thug was caught in her hailstorm. Three bullets ripped his right torso, straight into his liver. Two more bullets drilled his stomach and exited cleanly from his back. The man yelled and skidded on the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind. Evee emptied her guns, causing disarray among the thugs while yelling, "Cavaliers! Fire at will!"

Having the fastest reflexes of the bunch, Mechwarrior Diego quickly pulled out his pistols and showered the attackers with bullets, pulling the triggers as fast as he could. His bullet stream quickly disposed two thugs closest to him. Another thug gave him a chase, but Diego pulled a somersault to dodge the bullets, then gunned down his opponent with several loud gunshots. The thug jolted as Diego's bullets ravaged his throat. He crashed, holding his neck, trying but failing to stop the crimson fountain.

Diego's stunt bought time for the rest of the Cavaliers, and they quickly dove behind crates and barrels that were lazily scattered inside the base. However, his stunt also attracted the rest of the thugs' attention to him. They trapped him in a deadly crossfire that he couldn't escape. No matter how fast Diego moved, he couldn't beat bullets. More than a dozen bullets bored into his body from every direction. He was dead long before his head touched the floor.

The momentary cease-fire gave Evee much-needed time to take care of her and her husband. She slammed a new magazine into her firearm, emptied it at an unsuspecting thug who was focusing on Diego, then dragged Parker toward a mound of crates. Slipping behind the crates for cover, she put Parker sideways and inspected his nasty gashes. Her hands trembled as his warm blood trickled between her fingers.

"Oh God," she moaned, "Oh God, Parker, are you all right?"

"Flesh wounds," Parker wheezed with a hint of hyperventilation. "I'll live."

Evee didn't know if that was true or not. This was the reason she hired a medic: to assess this kind of situation, take whatever action necessary, and tell her if Parker was really fine or in mortal danger. The problem was, his medics were trapped in the other side of the room with bullets whizzing in between them. She had two medics and none were available to give her a hand. So, she had to do the only thing she knew: to put pressure on Parker's wounds to ease the bleeding.

"You stupid, stupid Clanner! Why did you do that?" she gritted her teeth as she gently pressed Parker's back. It was more of a panicked outburst than a real question. She knew the answer. And if she were in his place, she would do the exact same thing. But she couldn't. Parker was faster, stronger, and much more insane than her. She just hated the fact that Parker took bullets for her every single time. "Here, press gently. I'll get the medics."

Jomei, however, had a different perspective. His induction to the Ridinghood Cavaliers was solely based on Evee's grace. He wasn't even on the Cavaliers' payroll. The neurotic, half-panicking Evee and the bloodied Parker was his opportunity to earn that spot, to prove that he was more than just Hotaru's boy toy. He prepared his medical bag and readied himself to cross the gap between them. "Don't panic, Miss Ridinghood! I'm coming!"

"No! Jomei, stay where you are!" Evee roared. The distance between them was a good 25-foot stretch. The firefight still raged on, and bullets flew through that gap in an unpredictable manner. Jomei wouldn't stand a chance without suppressing fire. "Wait for cover!"

But Jomei was determined to show his toughness. He launched himself into the open and sprinted toward Evee and Parker. It was an easy 25-foot sprint, until a bullet hammered his right shoulder when he was halfway to Evee. Jomei twisted, grabbing a set of conduits to keep him standing, and that was when he saw an armed thug aiming his sub-machine gun at him. By the time he regretted his decision, it was all too late. Four bullets already punctured his lungs. He crumpled down to the ground, squirming on his own blood.

"Oh my God!" Hotaru cried in horror. She defied all logic and burst into the open, dragging her field surgery kit behind her. She knelt beside Jomei, drew a prong-like device and, ignoring the ricocheting bullets, started prying his wounds to take out the bullets. Hotaru was too late, however, and the damage was irreparable. Jomei started drifting toward hallucination, and Hotaru knew if Jomei lost consciousness completely, he wouldn't come back. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me! _Shinu koto wa shinaide kudasai! Onegai, watashi wo sutenai de kudasai! Onegai, Jomei-san! Onegai!_"

"Pull her in," Parker muttered to Evee, "or we'll lose them both."

"Tiger! Get Hotaru!" Evee barked while pushing fresh magazines into her smoking pistols. With guns in both hands – Parker's on her right, hers on her left – she sprung from behind the crate and fired blindly. "Cavaliers! Suppressing fire!" Connor, Dietrich, Chilali and half of the helicopter pilots followed Evee's lead, blanketing the area with bullets. The cover fire was so dense that the remaining thugs had to cower behind crates and barrels.

Tiger Wong used this opportunity to dash toward Hotaru, grab her by her armpits, and drag her as hard as he could back to his cover. Hotaru was hysterical; she kicked and punched about, but Tiger's determination overwhelmed her. She tried to escape Tiger's grip, but the ex-Capellan pinned her to the ground, breathing hot and hard right in front of her face. "There's nothing you can do, Miss Hotaru. Let him go."

Seeing Tiger and Hotaru safe behind cover, Chilali took the initiative. She rode the suppressing fire, grabbed a sub-machine gun from a dead thug, then hit the thugs' position. Caught off guard, the thugs shifted to another group of covers, but Chilali's bullets pinned them behind their covers. It gave the FlyCat members a chance to come out and take the offensive.

"Move out!" Chilali order as she threw her empty gun and drew her machete. The thugs returned fire, showering her with murderous bullets, but she quickly slid behind a barrel. The bullets struck the barrel so violently it swayed left and right, and for a moment Chilali thought it would breach and expose her to the enemies. But her crew members quickly laid out cover fire to release the pressure on her. Chilali jumped out of the barrel and charged one unsuspecting thug. The armed man caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye, but he was a second too late. Chilali swung her machete, and the thug's head was separated from his body.

As Chilali's crew laid down cover fire, Dietrich and Monaghan flanked the thugs and hit them from behind. Shouts of orders quickly turned to mortal screams. Half a dozen thugs dropped to the ground, contorting in pain, crying out for mercy. Dietrich and Monaghan went on top of them and shot them from point blank, making sure that they didn't get up.

Unfortunately, Dietrich and Monaghan failed to see another thug hiding behind a forklift. As they unloaded their machine guns, the lone thug took a good aim and ripped them apart. Dietrich took three bullets on his shoulder, right under his collarbone. Monaghan took only two but one of them busted his heart. With a short muffled scream he tumbled right on top of the thugs he killed just seconds ago.

The lone thug hurriedly pushed another magazine into his assault rifle but Chilali hurled her machete, striking the machine gun. Without the machine gun, the thug opted to run, but Connor took a good aim and fired a single shot. The bullet struck the thug at the base of his neck. The thug spasmed in midair, then crashed into a set of tarps, unmoving.

Evee slammed her last magazine into her gun when she noticed that the firing had stopped. She poked her head from the crates, and she was relieved to see the situation was under control. The base were littered with bodies, mostly wearing black outfits, but there were dead civilians and mercenaries too. The survivors started clamoring, trying to make sense the recent assault on the mercenary base. From her position it was hard to see how many Cavaliers had been hurt or killed in the firefight.

"Honey!" she went back to Parker, who managed to sit while leaning on the crates. His blood still seeped through his fingers, but his breathing was calm. "Just... just hang on, I'll get help."

"I'm fine," he cringed in response. "Go, round up the team. They need you now."

But Evee didn't care about anything else. She got up and cried, "Connor! You're in charge!" then went straight to Hotaru. The little Kuritan was a wreck, bawling uncontrollably over the lifeless body of Jomei. Her hands were smeared with blood and tears. Tiger crouched next to her, staring blankly, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Connor's in charge," Evee jerked her head to indicate the mercenary, "go help him. I want detailed information on the attackers." As Tiger left, she grabbed Hotaru's shoulder, offering both comfort and the bitter realization. "Hotaru... Hotaru, listen to me. I am very sorry for your loss. I wish I did more to prevent this to happen. But there's nothing more you can do for him. Here, we need you. Please, Hotaru..." she bit her lower lip. She hated to have to do it to Hotaru, but she didn't have any choice. Hotaru was the only one who knew what to do. "I need you. Parker's bleeding to death, and I need you to help him. Please, get yourself together."

"_Kare wa shinda_..." Hotaru sobbed, staring at Evee with horrified facade. "_Jomei wa shinda_..."

"Hotaru, we all are feeling for you," suddenly Cassandra appeared and gently wrapped her arms around Hotaru's shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but nothing we can do to bring him back. His job is done, and he is waiting for you in the afterlife. You just started yours. Some of us are in dire need of your expertise. Let's help these people in remembrance of Jomei, okay? I think he would like that."

Hotaru broke into another loud lamentation, but this time it didn't last long. She put both hands on Jomei's blood-soaked torso, whispered something in Japanese, then stood up. She wiped out the blood on her dress, then heaved her field surgery kit. "I will help Parker-sama," she said with a slight choke before walking stiffly toward him. Cassandra held her shoulder as a sign of solidarity.

Evee leaned her back on a barrel with a sigh, fighting hard to keep her tears from falling. It was not fair to Hotaru; she just lost somebody that meant so much to her, and Evee had the heart to force her to do her job. This would damage their relationship, and she understood if Hotaru hated her or even quit shortly after. But if she could go back in time, she wouldn't change a thing.

"Don't feel bad, Ma'am," Alphonse stood beside her and offered her his hand. "Everybody will do exactly the same thing. Good thing we are all right."

Evee smiled and pulled herself up. "Thank you," she said amidst soft stifles. "How are you guys doing?"

"Cassandra and I are fine, but we got separated with Lane and Jennifer," Alphonse explained his situation. "When the shooting started, there was a lot of movement and a lot of noise. I just saw Cassandra and we hid behind some tarp. Nobody paid any attention to us."

"Who are these guys?" Evee asked while walking toward the center of the room where most of the bodies lay. "Who wants you dead?"

"Me? God, no! I'm just a student," Alphonse winced. "What about you, Ma'am? You were in many wars before. Any old grudges haunting you?"

"Maybe the Word of Blake wants to retaliate after what we did to them in Victoria, but..." she paused, watching people dragging the black-outfitted thugs around. "They didn't dress up like gun-toting ninjas, and they didn't die by bullets. If Manei Domini took a shot at me, I'm already dead." She pondered about it a little. "What about Lane and Jennifer? Who wants them dead?"

"I don't know. Aside from what Cassandra told me, I don't know much of anything about them," Alphonse shrugged, frustrated that he couldn't be more helpful. He felt very vulnerable, forced into this bloody and confusing situation.

Just then, Jennifer appeared, white as a ghost. She had blood on her blouse, but it was hard to see if it was hers or not. Her hair was tussled and her eyes wavered in panic. "I can't find Lane!" she cried, twisting her head left and right. "He was with me when the shooting started, then there was chaos, then he was gone. I can't... I can't find him anywhere!"

"Jen, calm down," Evee tried to defuse the situation. "Did you check everywhere? I mean... _every little thing_?"

"I checked the dead bodies and he's not there," Jennifer grabbed Evee's shoulder. "He's not dead! He can't be dead!"

"Hey, hey, all right, he's not dead," Evee quickly released Jennifer's grip. "We will help you. Alphonse, why don't you help her for now? I'll help you in a minute."

As Alphonse went with the confused and panicking Jennifer, Connor returned. From the look on his face Evee knew he only had bad news, so she didn't even ask for sitrep. But she knew she had to get it one way or another.

"Diego and Monaghan are dead," Connor reported. "Dietrich is a mess, but he'll live. Others had minor injuries, but that's all. No identities on these attackers, but I expect that from a group of mercenaries who has to strike deep into neutral zone. Somebody among us pissed off a really powerful individual. That's my best guess."

"Oh... crap," Evee let out an exasperating sigh. "We haven't left Tchamba and we lost three people already." She tapped Connor's arm. "Thank you, Connor. You're still in charge." She pulled out her comset, pondering if her next decision would be a wise one. She knew it wouldn't be, but there was no easy choice. "We're one mechwarrior short. I'm afraid I have to take Rocher in."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Mercenary Recruiting Base, **__**Aquene,  
**__**Tchamba, former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**April 23, 3079**_

_Crap! Where did everyone go? _Lane wondered frantically, panic rising in his gut and making his throat clench. Only minutes ago, a full-scale shootout had started in the merc base, instigated by a squad of black-clad thugs... or were they assassins? Either way, someone wanted everyone dead, and Lane had taken his wife's hand and tried to get her out of danger. Both of them had been in a panic, however, and neither were familiar with the layout of this base, resulting in Lane getting separated from Jennifer. Gunshots rang distantly in the base, making Lane's stomach jump in fear with every dull boom.

Lane's hands, slippery with nervous sweat, ran along the metal handrail of a staircase that led from the ground floor to the second floor. He was still running away from the shooters, trying to find the base's security force for help. He wanted to get back to Jennifer, but going back alone would be suicide. He had to trust that Jennifer was near the armed Ridinghood Cavaliers for safety while he tried to find security. _If anything happens to Jennifer because I ran off... no. I don't want to think about that. Gotta find help... doesn't this base have a security force of some kind?I figure it would..._

Now Lane scrambled up the stairs to the second floor, tearing down the empty but well-lit hallway, running without knowing what was around the corner. Panting, he skidded around a corner, shouting for someone to listen. "Hey! Security! Anyone! There's a shoot-out on the lower floor! Come on, someone help!"

No one answered, but Lane didn't give up yet. He finally made headway when he found a door labeled "Security", but when he turned on the lights he found several dead security officers scattered about the room, all dead from gunshots. _No! This was a better-planned attack than I thought! They got the security guards first, and I bet that communication is down, too. Damn it, what do I..._

The gunshots were audible from this floor, but they started to slow down by now. Only a few more volleys were fired, and then silence fell on the base, one of the thickest silences Lane had ever heard. Anxious, he ran back down the hall to the staircase, but he was walking into the mouth of trouble. Three black-clad thugs ran up the stairs and caught sight of Lane. One of them pointed. "He's the target! Confirmed identity, Lane Sirius Farlow. Waste him!"

The thugs raised their weapons to fire, sending a fresh wave of adrenaline through Lane's body. He didn't fancy himself as a melee expert, but he had learned how to deal with attackers such as these. The nearest thug had almost fired his pistol before Lane grabbed the man's wrist and forced his arm at an awkward angle. The man gave a muffled cry through his face mask as Lane's counter-attack nearly broke his arm.

The thug's arm went numb, dropping the pistol onto the stairs with a clatter. Lane tried to tackle the man, but was countered by a knee to the gut from the thug, knocking the wind out of him. Lane coughed and stumbled back, blinking rapidly as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Come on! He's just one guy!" the first thug encouraged his fellows, and he and the other healthy guard fired their pistols. Lane tumbled to the floor at the top of the stairs, allowing the bullets fly harmlessly through the air. Lane now tumbled forward and down the stairs, seizing the leg of the unarmed thug and forcing the man down.

As the thug fell, Lane saw that he had a bowie knife strapped to his leg. Quickly, Lane fetched this weapon and hurled it at the thug in charge, but his throw was frantic and missed by a few inches. The thug flinched, and the knife hit the wall next to him. Making a sound of triumph, the thug fired his pistol once, scoring a hit on Lane's right arm.

"Aaaaaargh! Son of a bitch!" Lane gasped, clutching his wound as he fell to his knees. The thugs tried to finish him, but he managed to scramble back to his feet, taking them by surprise. Their shots went wide as Lane punched the lead thug across the cheek, throwing the man's head to the side from the impact. Lane wrenched the pistol from the man's hand and fired it twice, catching the lead thug on the chest. The man spasmed, refusing to get up or resist in any way.

"You're open!" the third thug shouted, the one that Lane had disabled earlier. He raised his gun and fired, but Lane had already moved. This was only a distraction, however, and the last thug kicked Lane to the floor, lining up his pistol to finish the job. Lane prepared for the worst, until a single, new gunshot boomed in the air, and the thug fell over backwards an instant later. Confused, Lane looked up to see Evee with a pistol in her hand and a determined expression on her face. In short order, Evee finished off the thug and took out the one Lane had disarmed, then shot the leg of the last one to immobilize him.

"Someone sent you! I want to know who!" Evee barked, stalking over to the last living thug as he scrambled to the wall, unable to escape. Lane staggered uneasily to his feet, still clutching his wound as he watched Evee at work.

"I, uh... thanks for that," Lane wheezed.

"Don't mention it," Evee said briskly over her shoulder before she gripped the shoulders of the thug, and pulled off his face mask. He looked ordinary, with a pointed nose and messy, short black hair. He could be anyone, and he looked up at Evee with mingled admiration and spite.

"I won't say it again! Who's behind this?" Evee demanded to the man, and he grinned.

"This ain't over, you know!" he told Evee, making her frown. "Ha ha. You want to know who we work for? Fine: Emmanuel Adelis! There, I said it! You'll figure it out soon enough anyway."

"Why us? Why is the nation-builder after the Ridinghood Cavaliers?" Evee insisted. Lane was utterly taken aback. Just this morning, he and Jennifer had seen a news broadcast about how Adelis was trying to unite the Free Worlds League territory in a single, peaceful nation. Why was he doing this?

"We're after the Farlows, actually," the thug went on. "You Cavaliers are just in the way. If you weren't here, it'd be easier."

"Oh? How did Adelis or his agents know that the Farlows came here?" Evee probed. "Tell me!"

The thug's grin widened. "You might want to watch who you recruit," he said smugly. "Someone around here is an Adelis agent! He's got agents everywhere, you know, on every planet in the Free Worlds League territory! You can't escape him."

"Are you saying that there's more thugs like this coming after us? Are we still in danger?" Evee barked.

"Maybe," the thug smirked. Evee swung her fist, catching the man on the jaw.

"Okay, you got me!" he gasped. "This was just the first wave. In less than half an hour, this whole merc base will be surrounded, and no one will get out of here alive! The Farlows are a potential threat for Adelis' glorious new nation. All kinds of high-profile enemies are being silently killed all over the place, and the Farlows are just one set of targets out of many! How do you like that?"

Evee was lost. "But why the Farlows?"

"The Lorins don't like my master Emmanuel Adelis! They're stepping up their game, and both Jennifer and Lane Farlow are famed Mechwarriors who would definitely answer the Lorin call to oppose Adelis, you see. This kind of thing wipes out all the talented leadership that would go up against Adelis. All the mini-nations and planets that support the Lorins are heavily infiltrated by Commonwealth of Narvosk agents, even this backwater world. You've got nowhere to run. Your Cavaliers are friends of the Farlows and the Lorins by helping them, and are enemies of Adelis! Your merc unit will die like anyone else who wants to stop Adelis from uniting the Free Worlds League territory in a peaceful unity!"

Evee's jaw worked. "Tell me who the agent on this world is!" she growled in the thug's face, shaking his shoulders. "Now!"

"You'll never know," the thug said defiantly, then clenched his jaw. His eyes rolled up into his head, and then his head relaxed, falling onto his shoulder. He was no more.

"Of all things..." Evee muttered, standing up and dusting off her pants. Lane approached her.

"Poison capsule?" he suggested, eyeing the dead thug.

"Must be," Evee agreed, giving the thug's body a glance. "Bastard was more than happy to tell us of our doom, but won't reveal what I want to know: who the hell knew we were here?"

"They attacked your crew because of Jennifer and I," Lane quickly apologized. "Evee, I didn't mean..."

Evee tossed her blond hair. "You had no way to know this was coming," she told him firmly.

"But... weren't there casualties? I heard that gun battle down there..."

Evee's face fell. "Yes, we lost three among our numbers," she lamented. "One of the Cavaliers medics, the tech, and one of the mechwarriors. Your friends are okay, but my husband, Parker, took a few hits. He'll live, though. I came up here to investigate what's going on, and, well... I guess I found my answer."

"We don't have much time, by the sound of it," Lane said with worry, remembering the thug's warning. "There's more of these guys coming soon, lots more. What are we going to do?"

"We're taking our chartered dropships out of here," Evee told Lane firmly, as the both of them descended the stairs. "We don't have much time. Our war machines are being loaded onto those dropships, but I don't know if there's room for you."

"I'll rent a dropship from the merc base for my own family's 'mechs," Lane said, checking his C-Bill total in his wallet. "My wife and I each own one 'mech, and if we're retreating off-world, we're taking those along."

Then Lane realized his own words. _My family! Conrad! _He stopped.

"What is it?" Evee asked, impatient.

"M-my wife and I have a 23-month old son back home, in the suburbs," Lane told her tensely. "I'm not leaving here without him. Jenny and I have a hired housemaid; she'll bring Conrad here as fast as she can. I won't explain to her what's going on. I'll take care of it."

"Go ahead," Evee nodded shakily. "I don't want anyone else to feel heartbreak today. Your son needs you."

"Yeah," Lane agreed, and he and Evee returned to the room where everyone else was. Jennifer dashed forth and embraced her husband in a tight hug, careful to avoid his bloody right arm. "You're safe... thank goodness..." she whispered her relief into Lane's shoulder. He patted her back.

"I took a bullet to the arm, but that won't stop me," he told his wife. "That blood... that isn't yours, is it?"

"No, it's not," Jennifer told him, examining the blood that had gotten onto her clothing. "I'll change later."

"Okay. Here's the plan," Lane said, and he relayed the details of the incoming second wave and the escape plan to everyone, and they set to it. Hotaru, the medic of the Ridinghood Cavaliers, had patched up Parker's wounds and now addressed Lane's own injuries. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and red from recent tears, but he didn't inquire about that.

Within minutes, the Ridinghood Cavaliers were all secured into their dropships. The battlemech trader sent the mechs that Parker bought earlier to the docking bay. All mechs walked by their own power, which was a relief for Parker. Connor and Tiger brought their own mechs, and at the last moment an _Uziel_ with a custom fire paint job joined the rest of the unit.

Lane and Jennifer bought passage onto another dropship, loading their _Mad Cat _and _Uziel _'mechs on board. A scared-looking Cassandra and Alphonse climbed aboard, insisting that they weren't going to abandon friends in need. but Lane and Jennifer stayed in the merc base until Komi, their house maid, arrived in her car with little Conrad in tow.

"Mommy! Daddy," the tyke cheered upon seeing his parents again, and they gave weary but relieved smiles at seeing their son again. Jennifer accepted Conrad from Komi's arms, while Lane told her, "Komi. Something's come up, and we have to leave for a while."

"But where are you going?" Komi asked, looking worried. Lane handed a 100 C-Bill note into her hands.

"Don't sweat it, Komi. Take some paid vacation, okay? Spend a few days how you like. We'll be seeing you later, okay? We'll give a call when we get back." _Whenever the hell that will be._

Komi hesitated, then smiled. "I understand, Mr. Farlow. Good night, all of you," she bid the Farlow family, then turned to leave. "By the way, a bunch of black vans were approaching this building. Is there a party?"

"Of sorts," Lane shrugged. "Try taking the back road out of here; less traffic that way."

"Yes. Goodbye," Komi said, and left the building. The three Farlows were silent for a second, until Conrad looked up at his mother. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"Don't worry. We're going on a dropship, okay? Big spaceship! Whoosh!" Jennifer encouraged Conrad in a soothing voice. She bounced him up and down slightly, making him giggle. "We'll put you to bed there, okay?"

"Okay," Conrad agreed, and Lane and Jennifer hurried onto their rented dropship were Cassandra and Alphonse were waiting. Lane got in contact with the Ridinghood Cavalier's dropship using communication codes that Evee had provided, telling where they were going.

"You know somewhere safe, go ahead," Evee said over the comm.

"We'll go to the nearest nation, the Barony of the Spire. It's Lorin-friendly," Lane told her. "The Baron will take us, and he'll know who Jennifer is. She's a Lorin, that's her maiden name. We'll just find ourselves a Jumpship and be on our way."

"Okay. The Barony it is," Evee agreed, letting Lane choose the destination because it was he and his wife who were the main targets of Adelis' forces. The two dropships roared off into the sky, leaving the Adelis thugs far behind on the once-peaceful Tchamba.

* * *

_**Jumpship Mercury,  
**__**Former Free Worlds League territory,  
**__**May 1, 3079**_

"Ooooooooh! Conrad's gotten so big! He's adorable," Cassandra glowed, when she and Alphonse visited the Farlows' room on the Jumpship en route to the Barony of the Spire. Cassandra invited herself into the room, an apologetically grinning Alphonse tagging along. Cassandra scooped up Conrad, positively glowing.

"Didn't you say that a few days ago?" Alphonse scratched his head. "When we first got on board? We've already jumped once, and we're about to jump again. We'll reach the Barony in just a day or two."

"Yeah, but I can't help it. Conrad's such a wonderful kid," Cassandra defended herself, teasing Conrad by tapping his nose. The tyke giggled and tried to seize her finger, but Cassandra pulled it back, making Conrad giggle even more from the challenge. "He's so energetic!"

"Which makes him a challenge to put to bed at night," Jennifer sighed, lying down on the double bed with a knowing smile. "Have you ever tried to put a hyperactive kid like him into his crib and calm him down? It's tough."

"Especially when I have to do it," Lane added.

"Oh, no big deal. I really like kids," Cassandra smiled, giving Conrad a fond look. She then glanced at her fiancee. "Alphonse, I hope our firstborn will be like Conrad."

Alphonse nodded. "Yeah. Let's cross our fingers, huh?"

However, Lane could hear a hint of anxiety in Alphonse's voice, something unsettling. Cassandra missed it.

"No matter how much work he is, though, Conrad's my perfect little man," Jennifer glowed, sitting upright and embracing him. "He's the only child I will ever bear."

"Wh-what? Why is that?" Alphonse wondered, not expecting this. Cassandra already knew about Jennifer's condition, so Jennifer explained it just to Alphonse.

"When Lane and I were younger and fought together, we always risked our necks for each other," she said. "Halfway through our career in the Striking Tigers battalion, I blocked a heavy missile attack and had my 'mech utterly destroyed, and I sustained heavy injuries. I survived, but my body is a little... fragile now. Bearing one child is all I can handle, the doctors warned me. Plus, I suffer chronic weakness, but I bear with it the best I can."

"And I do everything I can to help her," Lane added warmly.

"Oh, okay," Alphonse said simply, but he was touched by the inner strength of the two people before him. Jennifer didn't need to go into too much detail, but there was also the fact that after bearing Conrad, all of her egg cells had been removed and put into storage to ensure that she would never have a second pregnancy. Any further children would be carried by a surrogate mother, but the Farlows had no such plan right now.

"When's his birthday? I forget," Cassandra asked, patting Conrad's head. "Wasn't it in spring?"

"Yeah. May 20th, the same day as Jenny's and my anniversary," Lane said. "He was born exactly four years after Jenny and I got married; our marriage was on May 20th, 3073, and Conrad was born on May 20th, 3077. Quirk of fate, huh?"

"Pretty much," Cassandra agreed, returning her attention to Conrad. "Hey, Conrad. Do you know my name? I'm Cassandra. Ca-sand-ra. Can you say my name?"

Conrad blinked, thinking over this new information. "Cah... Ca-sand...rrrrah," he said slowly, trying his best to imitate what he had heard. He focused even harder, reaching out to try and touch Cassandra's face. "Cassandra!"

"Ooooooh, you're so smart! Good boy!" Cassandra glowed, amazed how fast her friends' son had learned her name. They kept saying her name back and forth until Conrad could say "Cassandra Goyua" and "Alphonse" with perfection. He already knew how to say his parents' names, but preferred to call them "mommy" and "daddy".

"Well, let's get you back to your mommy, okay?" Cassandra told Conrad, setting him on the bed next to Jennifer. Cassandra gripped Alphonse's arm. "You know, even after what happened back on Tchamba, and the fact that we're on the run, Al and I will try our best to have our wedding by summer. Unless something really bad happens. Um... you don't think that'll happen, do you?"

"I really don't know," Lane admitted, feeling nervous again. "It's hard to say just how much Emmanuel Adelis' agents will keep pursuing us. If worst comes to worst, we may have to flee the former Free Worlds League territory."

Jennifer blinked. "Oh, don't be so silly," she admonished him. "This can't go on much longer. Adelis isn't going to just conquer the whole realm. Don't worry so much."

"I guess," Lane agreed, but he didn't quite feel calm just yet.

* * *

"I told you not to get ahead of yourself, Connor Neils! Didn't I?"

Emmanuel Adelis himself was on the video feed in the comm room of the Jumpship, and Connor made sure that he was alone and the room was locked to ensure privacy. The mercenary frowned in indignation against his commander's anger.

"What else would I do? Let the targets just get away?" Connor defended himself. "My men were ready, and we nearly got the Farlows. If it weren't for those Ridinghood mercenaries -"

"That's just it. You got hasty and took a less-than-optimal chance, and made things worse for us," Emmanuel snapped, silencing Connor. "Yes, I assigned you to take out those two retired Striking Tigers, but your other mission is to gather information about who is working for whom, especially the mercenary units. Now the mercenaries are leaving Tchamba because of your failed attack. What were you thinking, Connor?"

Connor folded his arms. "Is that a trick question?"

"Yes, it is. I know full well what you were thinking," Adelis appreciated Connor's sharpness. He sighed. "Listen, I appreciate it if you want to impress me, but we cannot afford mistakes at this stage. The Farlows have run off along with the Ridinghood Cavaliers, am I right?"

"Indeed you are, sir," Connor nodded, determined to make himself useful. "As far as I can tell, the Farlows, a few family friends of theirs, and the full Ridinghood Cavaliers unit are in a temporary alliance against this threat. They do not yet suspect that I am the one who commands all of your agents on Tchamba."

"I see, I see," Adelis pondered this. "See to it that your cover is never blown, because I need someone on the inside. I've had a number of other high-profile enemies successfully disposed of, but the Farlows are a particular thorn in my side, potentially that is. I assume that you have no power where they are going? Where are the Farlows headed now?"

"To the Barony of the Spire," Connor grumbled. "I command no one there, and the Barony is Lorin-friendly. I fear that my cover -"

Adelis eagerly cut him off, not even hiding his emotions. "Did you just say that they're going to the Barony?"

"Yeah, to rally all the pro-Lorins there against you, and appeal to the Baron for personal protection," Connor glowered. "I can't stop them if I don't want to -"

"Fate is a funny thing," Adelis mused. "I was going to invade the Barony and conquer it for my Commonwealth within the next few months, but now my plans have accelerated. By late May or early June, my Battlemech regiments will be walking down the streets of Sol, the capital city of the Barony's capital world Martel. I'll have those Farlows and Ridinghood Cavaliers dead when my fleets arrive to take the Barony. Your blunder has become a boon, Connor. Feel no shame."

"Of course, sir," Connor bowed. A question burned in his mind. "If I may ask, if it won't be I, who will lead the assault on the Barony? I have no power there."

"That is not the case for General Fawkes," Adelis said, catching Connor's attention. "General Nickolas Neptune Fawkes, your soft-spoken peer? He will lead the assault and pacify the Barony in short order. Minimal bloodshed, maximum domination. I want you to stay with the Ridinghood Cavaliers and sabotage them from within. When the time comes, you are to find Fawkes and assist him in any way you can. Without blowing your cover, of course."

"I... yes, sir," Connor agreed, then Adelis cut the comm. Connor exited the comm room, feeling much better about himself. _Looks like everything will work out after all! The Farlows have no idea._

_

* * *

_

_**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**May 10, 3079**_

The Barony of the Spire got its name from the towering building that acted as the administrative center. This structure was taller than any other structure in the Barony, over one hundred stories high and with an outer wall of windowless white metal. The Spire's top floor was the home of the Baron Albert Martineau, who despite being in his mid-thirties was an excellent political leader and well-loved by his people. The Spire itself stood on the edge of a towering cliff that overlooked Sol, the capital city of the Barony. This natural landscape helped increase the Spire's appearance of great height and size, and every day the people of Sol would look up and revere the marble-colored monolith that housed their beloved leader. The capital planet Martel's ethnic makeup reflected that of the entire Barony: nearly-equal parts French, Spanish, and Greek.

"Sir! A Jumpship just arrived, and requests permission to send two dropships to Sol's main spaceport," an attendant of the Baron told his liege in the uppermost floor of the Spire. Here, the rooms were curved, with the walls in the shape of circles and ovals. The place was well-decorated, but not to the point of gaudiness – just the right mix of comfort and business-like, efficient streamlining. The young Baron was stranding on the outer balcony, enjoying the light of the twin suns in the sky while a light, warm breeze toyed with his dark brown hair. His green and brown military uniform itched a little, but the Baron put up with it.

"Who does the Jumpship represent?" the Baron asked the attendant.

"It's from the system of Tchamba, and two dropships carry a mercenary unit known as the Ridinghood Cavaliers, and the other carries two retired Striking Tigers and some family friends. I believe... that the Striking Tigers are named Lane and Jennifer Farlow."

"The Farlows? And the daughter of Mark Lorin?" the Baron Albert asked eagerly, startling the attendant.

"Y-yes, sir," he answered quickly.

"I wondered when Mark would send someone to visit me," the Baron said fondly, looking up at the cloudless Martel sky. "Old Mark, a good friend of mine and my predecessor. I never thought that I'd meet his daughter Jennifer Lorin, who's now known as Jennifer Farlow. I wonder what her husband's like? I've heard some good things about him. Do you know?"

"How would I know? I just relayed the news, sir," the attendant yelped, hoping he didn't sound rude. The Baron waved a hand.

"Never mind, I was just being overexcited," the Baron said gently. "Yes, those dropships have my permission to land. If Jennifer and Lane need anything from me that's within my power, I shall grant it. My Barony owes much of its good fortune from the good grace of the Lorins. I admit, I'm nervous with Emmanuel Adelis' Commonwealth of Narvosk right next to my nation. Who knows, maybe he wants to absorb me next? I suppose that Jennifer can tell me."

"Yes, sir," the attendant bowed, then scampered off the balcony and back into the Spire.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

**by RougeBaron**

**Note from Rouge**: I don't know much about real military life, but in large corporations (where I have hands-on experience) people boast their skill and past achievements to get recognized and promoted. And many times it's all you need to get recognized and promoted (instead of honesty, loyalty, and dedication). So the part with Rocher is loosely based on that fact. The description may be off from reality, but I've never been _in_ the military. I only work _for_ them.

Another thing is I have disabled anonymous reviews because I keep getting nitpicked by anonymous reviewers who can't spell but fervently point out my "_bad grammer_". I don't mind being criticized, but at least make sure you don't make the same mistake you're criticizing me of. Many apologies, anonymous readers. I know some of you have valid points that I won't be able to hear. For now I will just accept signed reviews.

* * *

_**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**May 12, 3079**_

The dropship engines were winding down when Parker put his feet on the table, observing the new environment through the window. The landing pads were dominated by drab gray color, although the overcast sky was mostly responsible for it. Martel citizens stormed the pads as the dropship bays rumbled open. Some tried to take a peek inside in anticipation, but there were no movements from the inside. Negotiation between the landing parties and the local authority must still have been taking place.

Parker switched his view toward a distant view of Sol, the capital of Martel. It was an otherwise typical city if not because of the white phallic tower perched on a cliff. It was clearly the pride of Sol, built to exemplify the authority of the Baron over his people. The beauty of the structure also radiated a somewhat eerie shadow of megalomania. As much as he enjoyed the scenery, Parker started thinking about another conflict with a local noble with an illusion of grandeur.

This unnecessary skirmishing with local former FWL authorities started wearing him down. The assault on Tchamba was not even directed at the Ridinghood Cavaliers, but they were the ones who paid the price. Parker hated to sacrifice something without purpose. He hated the fact that they lost Diego, arguably the best and most potential new recruit, and had to drag Rocher as a last-minute replacement. He hated the fact that the Cavaliers were once again without a chief technician. And he hated the fact that the Cavaliers didn't benefit anything out of it. All credits went to the Farlows and their friends.

His train of thought was cut short by loud rumblings from the bay. He peeked out and saw a _Mad Cat_ and an _Uziel_ coming down the ramp from the other dropship. The rumbling sound kept getting louder and more intense. There was no doubt that the Cavaliers were unpacking. He surmised that the negotiation ended up in their favor. They got to stay at Sol. Whether it was good or bad, only time would tell.

"We got a green light from Baron Albert Martineau to repair and reload," Evee came, gently shoving his feet off the table before taking a seat in front of him. "He is a staunch supporter of the Lorin family. Good thing we're bringing two Lorins with us."

"And what will it cost us?" Parker asked unenthusiastically.

"Nothing," Evee's reply was totally unexpected. "We're here totally by the grace of the Baron. The Farlows told him what happened at Tchamba. He regarded our actions as protection of the Lorin family from Emmanuel Adelis, and thus any friends of the Lorins are friends of his. He's also willing to fix our _Crab_ and _Chimera_, so we have two full lances with air support. I gotta tell you," she paused briefly, smirking, "this Baron is paranoid about Adelis invading his realm. He thought the presence of us along with Jennifer may scare Adelis from coming."

"That was not what I thought of the Baron just a moment ago."

"So what do you think of him?" Eve removed her boots and put her feet up on Parker's lap. "Some egomaniac dictator who built that white phallus over the hill to intimidate his followers about his power?"

Parker had to smile at that. "You know me too well."

"Well, old Clanner," Evee reclined on her seat, grinning smugly. "Prejudice and skepticism are bad habits to keep, but yours have kept us alive to this day. I've made them a part of my life." She looked at him in observation, but decided to ask the question herself. "How are your wounds? Are they still bothering you?"

"Not really," Parker rubbed the bandage on his left side. "Hotaru did a great job stitching me up." He looked outside the window, observing the Cavalier's Battlemechs that started pouring out of the dropship. "I'm more concerned about our new recruits, particularly that last addition of ours. You rejected him based on his misbehavior. If you're uncomfortable with it, others will feel the same."

"I know," Evee sighed and closed her eyes. Bringing Rocher in might not be an act of good judgment, but the Cavaliers needed an extra muscle, and Rocher seemed to be a right fit in that category. "Maybe we can set up training sessions. We group them into two lances, one for you and one for me. We'll see who works well with Rocher." She saw a flash of exasperation on his face, so she cut him off before he could say anything. "I don't like it as much as you, but eight is better than seven."

"All right," Parker swallowed his discontent. "I'll take him. I can use his speed, if I can control him."

"Fair enough," Evee nodded. "I'll take Tiger Wong. I need his Artemis IV."

"No!" Parker tensed up and shot a stern stare at her. "He is a pirate, and he has a history of subordination. He may go rogue and shoot you in the back. The Capellan goes with me."

"Nobody's gonna shoot me in the back," Evee returned his stare. "Even if he does it, I can handle him just fine." She drew her feet and sat up straight, eyes piercing into Parker's. "Look, you have to stop being overprotective. I appreciate you pampering me, but I don't want to be your porcelain doll. I am and have always been _your equal_. Tiger Wong goes with me, and that is not a request."

As a Spheroid, Evee possessed virtues even Clanfolks would greatly admire. It was those virtues that glued Parker to her, a fact that he couldn't understand when he first felt it, but gladly embraced it once he was comfortable with it. And she was right. Their relationship was based on mutual respect. Treating Evee like a delicate flower not only would break their bonds, but also betray her from her virtues. The last time Parker did it, the result was catastrophic for both of them.

"Fine," Parker yielded, although he made sure his grievance was well shown. "At least take Connor to double you up."

"Do you trust him that much already?" Evee squinted. It was rare that Parker showed that much confidence in anybody. He spent years developing trust in Kyle Garrett, and Kyle was Evee's best friend.

"He's a Lorin. He'll be a good watchdog for you."

"Watchdog, huh?" His choice of word made her smile. "Could've said 'bodyguard', could've said 'guardian', but no, you just have to use 'watchdog'." She paused to gauge his reaction, but the _what-are-you-talking-about_ look in Parker's eyes told her that her quip was pretty much dead unnoticed. "Well then, I've taken two. Now it's your turn. Who do you like?"

"I'll take Dietrich and Yamashita," Parker nodded uneasily. He still wanted Tiger., but the negotiation was over, and Evee had taken Tiger. Besides, Tiger and Connor both had missile boats – it was only logical that they teamed up with Evee. "Dietrich was a Lyran with a penchant for large-bored weapons. I think he'll be happy with the _Bushwacker_."

"That leaves Cynthia with me," Evee concluded. "What should I give her, the _Crab_ or the _Chimera_?"

"Give her the _Crab_. Its double PPCs will complement your missiles." Parker watched the last of the Cavalier's mech, the _Chimera_, trotting down the dropship ramp to join the others. "The _Chimera_ is a Kuritan design anyway."

"That settles it," Evee put on her boots and tugged Parker's arm. "The Barony's armed force is stationed at a fort in a close vicinity. They just finished building a barrack. That's where we will bunk. The Baron arranged a guided tour through Sol this afternoon, so why don't we take care of our mechs and have a quick rest? It'll be a fun afternoon."

"Guided tour?" Parker grimaced. The Baron's good gestures started making him uneasy. "What does he think he owes us that he's treating us like noble guests?"

"Paranoia is a wonderful tool in politics," Evee replied jovially; the conceited tone in her voice was transparent. "If you can play it right, your gains can be abundant. Just hope that the Baron doesn't change his mind."

* * *

The overcast weather was a mirror image of Hotaru's mood: cold, drab, dead. A collection of bubbly decorations on the main building didn't catch her interest, and the lively conversation among the Cavaliers about the city of Sol wasn't captivating either. She wished it rained so she could cry with it, but even the weather didn't have the decency to give her what she needed. Everything seemed to toy around with her misery.

The drive to the barrack was even worse. The way Parker and Evee looked at each other, the way Cassandra and Alphonse playfully touched each other's arms, and the way Lane and Jennifer took turns holding their son while the other marveled the beauty of the jabbering toddler, everything was borderline repulsive, so much she reached down into her bag and grabbed the hilt of her _kaiken_. Many times Hotaru fell into the temptation. One time she even went as far as kneeling on the floor of the jumpship and pressing the tip of the _kaiken_ at her own belly, ready to join Jomei in the afterlife. Every time, she failed to commit. Every time, she remembered that her responsibility as a field medic was to preserve life. Ending one did not sit well with her principles, even if it was her own.

"Hi," unexpectedly Cassandra took a seat next to Hotaru. "How are you doing?"

Hotaru painfully gave Cassandra a courtesy nod as she released her grip on her _kaiken_. Of course nobody could feel her pain, especially Cassandra, who couldn't keep her hands off Alphonse. The empathy in Cassandra's voice didn't make her feel any better. She didn't need her empathy. She averted her eyes from Cassandra, biting her lips, fighting back the tears that beaded under her lids. "I appreciate it, but I'd like to be alone."

"Sometimes having a shoulder to cry on can alleviate the pain, Hotaru," Cassandra gently touched her hand. "I won't say that I understand what you're going through, because I never will. But... I'm here for you. And if you prefer being alone," she got up to leave, "I understand. "

Before Cassandra left, Hotaru grabbed her hand, forcing her to sit back by her side. She did feel alone. Jomei's departure left a large hole in her heart that she didn't know how to fill. Cassandra wouldn't be able to close it, Hotaru was sure of that, but if she could forget about the hole just for one day, maybe she could live through the pain without constantly rubbing her _kaiken_.

"It's not fair," Hotaru whimpered. "Jomei never had malice toward other people. He prided himself in helping people. That was the reason he went to Sun Zhang Academy. He wanted to help wounded soldiers in the field. The day we met, he cut himself with a scalpel, and he asked for my assistance. I was scared to see his blood, but I was more scared he would bleed to death. Silly me," she stopped to smile amidst a flow of tears. "He wasn't going to die. It was just a nick in his skin. But I did help him, and in return he gave me a long, unforgettable foot massage. I fell in love with him that instant.

"Think about how unfair life is. Jomei, who was determined to help soldiers in the battlefield, failed his aptitude test in the end. Me, a ditzy girl with a fear of blood, passed with flying colors to become a field surgeon. Now he's gone, and the one he intended to help lives on, maybe for a long time. I should've been dead in his place. It was my job to mend the injured. I am the field surgeon, not him."

"That is not true," Cassandra said in sisterly unity. "This is not your fault. No war is fair. I don't know why a good man like Jomei dies young but some corrupt bureaucrat like Adelis lives a long life spreading misery. I just know this much: Jomei will be dearly missed. By all of us."

Hotaru leaned on Cassandra's shoulder, thinking how nice it was if it were Jomei's. She thought of him. His arms still felt warm around her body, his loving words tingled in her ears, his moist lips made her bones turned to mush, and his passion cared for her during sweet lovemaking. She remembered the night before that fateful day, they celebrated their inductions to the Cavaliers - and to a new life - by pleasuring each other all night long. It was the most magical night she ever had with a man.

Sadly, everything had to be nothing more than good memories.

"I miss him," Hotaru sniffled softly. "I miss him so much."

"Just let him go," Cassandra held her close. "There's nothing you can do to bring him back, but that's not the point. Jomei wouldn't want any of us to linger about his death and let it bring misery. He'd want us, most of all you, to treasure the gift of life and move on, even if his life ended early. Why not be happy and strong, for his sake? That's the Hotaru he loved: strong, kind, and most of all, happy. Will you do that for him? For yourself?"

Hotaru sniffed, struck by Cassandra's insight. She felt a flood of gratitude for the young woman who came to her aid. "Thank you, Cassandra," she gulped, managing a watery smile. "And you're right. It's not easy to move on from this, but I have to try, right? I'm not going to let this change me, not at all! Cassandra."

"Hmmmm?"

"Can we be friends?" Hotaru asked her. "The Cavaliers are going to be with the Farlows for a while, until all this is sorted out. And I like you as a person, and you respect me, too."

"Definitely," Cassandra smiled, thumping Hotaru's back. "We're here for you, Hotaru, all of us. Me, Lane and Jennifer, and Alphonse too."

Hotaru nodded, still feeling lonely but much more uplifted. "I met Alphonse earlier, when he tried to comfort me. I shooed him away, but don't take it personally. He was a nice man. You're lucky to have him."

"Yeah. I can't wait for our marriage," Cassandra blushed. "I will never take him for granted, I promise. Every day we spend happy is a gift, Hotaru. The day we take it for granted is the day we could lose it."

"Agreed," Hotaru managed a stronger smile than before. "I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

As a last-minute addition to the Cavaliers and a replacement for a dead recruit, Rocher knew that he had a lot to prove. His teammates would always see him as a bench warmer who got to play only when the real player was unavailable. He was lucky the opportunity came before Diego could show his skill, and the Cavaliers didn't seem to sideline him too drastically. Still, he couldn't fight the anxiety that everybody thought of him as a step down from Diego, a warrior bred only for one purpose: to lay waste to his enemies. Everybody knew that Rocher wasn't an equivalent replacement for the Hell's Horses alumnus.

So, when they arrived at the barrack and four simulators greeted them at the front door, Rocher jumped right at it. It was his chance to showcase his combat prowess. "Look what we have here! Simulator time! We have a couple of hours before the tour guide arrives, don't we? How about honing our skills in the simulator?" He turned to Parker as arguably the most skillful mechwarrior in the Cavaliers lineup. "Spar with me, Boss? You know the concept. Conflicts make you sharp."

Parker was eager to shut Rocher up, but Evee stopped him. "Take one day at a time, Rocher," she said calmly, blocking Parker's way to the simulators. "Today's a free day. We start work tomorrow."

Rocher snorted in response, and switched to Lane and Jennifer. "Striking Tigers? Come on, don't you itch to beat up a nifty Davion? To avenge your arch-bitch Katrina? Well, here I am. Take your best shot."

Evee had warned Lane and Jennifer about the Davion motormouth, so they ignored his preposterous words, though Lane looked like had to fight to restrain himself from snapping back. It was not easy, but focusing on their son helped them to keep control.

"Does _anybody_ here has balls to take me on?" Rocher raised his challenge impatiently. "Connor? Dietrich? Cynthia?" And then, his tirade stopped as he saw Tiger Wong. He didn't know whether it was his ignoring him or his Capellan heritage that drove him mad. Tiger represented everything he lived to hate. "How about you, Sergeant Gook?"

That halted Tiger right in his tracks. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me," Rocher hissed derisively. "Would you meet me on the virtual battlefield, or are you as limp-dicked as the others?"

Rocher knew he was out of the line, and he might face a disciplinary action. Then again, it was worth it if he could take on Tiger, maul him, and singe him until nothing of him was left. He had been looking forward to destroying Capellan warriors since he lost his father, a New Syrtis decorated veteran in the Syrtis Fusiliers, during the Capellan March invasion in 3069. It was the event that triggered his extreme disgust toward Capellans. The fact that Tiger was to become his teammate fueled his fury to a feverish pitch, so much he ignored all possible consequences of his action and geared toward the demolition of Tiger's existence.

Tiger didn't know about Rocher's history or why he showed so much spite. For all he cared, Rocher insulted him and he needed to defend his dignity. "Strap up, Davion. I'll see you on the field." He dropped his duffel bag and quickly jumped into one of the simulators.

"Finally, a real man with balls," Rocher slouched down to the simulator chamber and started up the engine. "Though we'll see if you're a real man or just a crybaby in a man's cloak."

Sorting through the Battlemech choices, Rocher looked for an _Uziel_ as he was familiar with it the most. Unluckily, the outdated simulator didn't have info on an _Uziel_ just yet, so he went for the next best thing: an _Enforcer-5D_, House Davion's flagship in the medium class. As soon as the virtual environment materialized, Rocher throttled up to top speed. His _Enforcer_ blasted through a light patch of woods, creating a swath of chopped trees. Soon, the wood became an open plain and Rocher slowed down his machine as he arrived at the top of a hill overlooking a nice blue lagoon.

Then it happened. A spark of light blitzed on the corner of his eyes, and his cockpit jarred violently. The computer simulated the effect of a PPC hit. Half of his console went cold for a moment, and the temperature spiked a couple notches. Rocher groaned, holding back his joystick as he banged his console furiously to get his readings back. The blue pond masked the PPC bolt so Rocher couldn't pick up its source. He understood what happened, and he had to give a nod to Tiger's ingenuity. That Capellan kid surely knew stealth.

So he had to quickly nullify Tiger's advantage. He knew Tiger had to recharge his PPC, so he fired his jets, painting a wide area with his long-range radar, but he didn't pick up anything. He landed on the bank of the lake and another PPC ripped him from nowhere. This time the shot started gnawing into the internal structure. Sweat beaded on his forehead, partly because the temperature shot up to triple digits, partly because he had eaten two good shots and still couldn't find Tiger's hideout, and partly because he couldn't handle the shame if Tiger actually beat him. Worse yet, he brought it upon himself.

"Show yourself, you Capellan prick!" Rocher channeled his frustration by shouting. People outside might actually hear him, given the condition of the simulator, but he didn't care. He circled the pond, trying to break Tiger's game. Why couldn't he pick him up? Why couldn't he track Tiger's heat signature? Shooting two rounds of a PPC in a short sequence should've produced considerable heat. Tiger's mech should be glowing like a sun in his radar. What was Tiger doing to mask the heat? Rocher switched his radar frantically, but the answer came to him when he simply threw his eyes out of the cockpit to the clear blue lake.

Tiger was in the water.

Grinning, Rocher brought his mech to half speed while observing the lake, looking for any peculiarity on the otherwise serene water. Two-thirds way to the other shore, he spotted a faint shadow under the wave, and steam rose from a large patch surrounding it. It was very easy to miss, particularly when he rushed. He armed his laser and opened fire. A massive wave broke out as Tiger's mech burst out of the water in a geyser. And there he was, riding a _Vindicator-4L_, Capellan's medium workhorse with a deadly array of weapons and stealth armor.

"Gotcha!" Rocher roared, gunning his jets forward. His laser flashed as soon as it was ready, coring Tiger's midst, but creating more damage to him than the Capellan. The computer blew hot air into the pod to simulate the excess heat, and Rocher's vision started to blur. He let go of his jets, cutting his mech short of the path he intended to cover, and let it splash into the cold water. The temperature quickly dropped to a manageable level, and Rocher drew in that delicious cold air from the air conditioner.

Being knee-deep in the water limited Tiger's movements, but he didn't intend to run. His PPC barked again, and Rocher's _Enforcer_ doubled over. Steam and smoke blended into a fog that obscured Rocher's canopy. His entire console went blank, fried by the electric charge. Water bled into the internal structure, threatening to shut down the reactor. Rocher knew it was the last hit he could allow. The next one was no doubt Tiger's killing blow.

Pissed, Rocher jumped out of the water just as Tiger fired his missiles. All five went wide, but Rocher didn't expect much out of it. Tiger did not intend it to be a hurting blow, he was merely trying to keep Rocher occupied as he waited for his PPC to recharge. Such an amateurish skill. The Capellan was not very bright once his cover was blown. Rocher saw a window to end the fight, but he couldn't rush. Tiger was still a dangerous foe.

As he dropped back to the water, Rocher fired a salvo, melting a ton of armor off Tiger's right arm. The sudden loss of mass forced the _Vindicator_ to lean sideways, just as Tiger fired his cannon. The man-made lightning bolt sailed harmlessly past Rocher's head. Rocher made another quick jump that brought him within 400 meters from the _Vindicator_, and for the first time pumped out his LBX cannon. He deliberately aimed it at Tiger's right arm, taking advantage of the melting armor. Beads of molten metal sprayed as the sub munitions sanded the arm. The _Vindicator'_s knees buckled to compensate the loss of balance.

Tiger took control of his 'mech quicker than Rocher wanted him to, and returned fire with his missiles. Rocher twisted right, exposing his clean left side to block Tiger's attack. Two warheads exploded upon impact, pushing his _Enforcer_ backward, but didn't do damage beside scratching the armor.

Rocher lined up his reticule with Tiger's arm, then mashed his trigger. The beam stabbed the _Vindicator's_ stripped arm, cutting several power conduits. He could see sparks spraying from the wound. The PPC might have been dead but he didn't want to take a chance. He had seen Tiger making a good use of it and he wasn't about to let it happen again. With a quick turn he fired another scattershot volley, and Tiger's right arm spun in the air before splashing into the water.

The _Vindicator_ swayed comically, sprawling its remaining arm to keep standing, rendering it vulnerable. Rocher fired his jets, bringing his mech flying way above the water surface, and extended his legs as far as he could during descent. He couldn't quite get the _Vindicator's_ head but his legs crashed down the Capellan's upper torso, making the front armor cave inwards. A huge wall of water rose as the _Vindicator_ toppled behind and disappeared beneath the wave.

Rocher linked all weapons to his alpha strike button and aimed it at the last position of the _Vindicator_, but after a minute with no action, he knew that Tiger wasn't coming back up. Then the screen gradually dimmed until he could see the reflection of his own face, sweating and panting.

Rocher took several deep breaths before climbing out of the simulator. Tiger was already out, looking at him with a disappointed and irate stare. He should be. Rocher opened his mouth to add insult to Tiger's injury, but he refrained from it. Tiger almost made him swallow his pride, and if it wasn't because of years of training specifically to beat Capellan warriors, Rocher would've been humiliated. He deserved praise, and even Rocher had a decency to grant it to a worthy opponent.

"Good game," he gave Tiger a courtesy nod, then left for his quarters. No more bragging today.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Note: **Rouge will be on vacation (as any overworked family man should be) for 3 weeks and Ulquiorra will be studying hard (as any good student should be) for his final exams. So this chapter will be the last for a little while. When Rouge comes back and Ulquiorra is finished with his exams, more chapters will come out. The authors do find joy writing this journey together and hope this story will bring joy to the readers too. Have a good Thanksgiving everybody!

* * *

_**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**May 12, 3079**_

"You don't seem too well, Mr. Kerensky," Jennifer looked behind her seat in the royal transport vehicle to look at Parker.

Parker waved a hand. "I am fine, Mrs. Farlow. I was just thinking of how to arrange the members of the Ridinghood Cavaliers to maximize efficiency. I have to figure out how to allocate Rocher, too."

"All right," Jennifer nodded, but she got the feeling that it was more than that. She, Lane, and the Kerenskys had been picked up by a small transport vehicle to be taken to the Spire, driven by a royal tour guide through the streets of Sol. She knew how traumatic the events of Tchamba had been, but Parker seemed upset about meeting with the Baron Albert Martineau this afternoon. _Well_, Jennifer figured, _Parker has never met Albert, and I admit, neither have I. I suppose I'm a little nervous about this, too. We have important __matters to discuss with him._

"Sol is a really attractive city," Lane had to admit, watching the buildings go by from outside the car window. "Greek and Western European architecture, but with a modern ring."

"Very much so, good sir!" the tour guide agreed in patronizing tones. He swiveled the steering wheel to swerve the car to the left in an intersection dodging the other traffic. "The Barony is known for its ethnic diversity of Greek, Spanish, and French peoples. Why, the Baron himself is French, but he has a few peripheral Greek and Spanish bloodlines, too, and even a little Russian. His father was much the same."

Lane nodded, knowing better than to keep the guide from talking too much. "Think there are any good ethnic restaurants around here?" he whispered into his wife's ear with a grin.

Jennifer gave him an exasperated but humored look. "Yes, I'm sure there are," she told her husband, giving him a pat on the thigh.

"I might want to try a few good restaurants, too," Evee mentioned to Parker, getting a good idea. "It's been a while since we've had anything really good to eat."

"Yes, Sol has a lot to offer," Parker said bracingly, and everyone shared a quick laugh. After twenty more minutes, the vehicle exited Sol's city limit and drove up a ramp-like road along the base of the cliff that was situated at Sol's edge. The car drove into a tunnel set into the cliff, zooming through a two-lane tunnel that was lit only by orange lights along the upper edges, giving it a slightly claustrophobic feel. Then, the car screeched to a halt into a small parking garage, and everyone piled out of the car.

"This way," the tour guide said pompously, and he led the party of four into an elevator situated in the parking garage and pressed a button. At once, the elevator shot straight up, making Lane's stomach lurch with the sudden motion. The elevator car hummed as it rocketed hundreds of feet upwards.

The guide spoke up again. "Right now, guests of the Baron, we are passing through the lower levels of the Spire. That parking garage was in the cliff underneath the structure, and now we are in the Spire properly. It will take only a minute or so to reach the top, where the lord Baron awaits you."

_A while minute to get there at this speed? _Lane thought, queasy from the ultra-rapid motion. He gripped a hand rail to keep himself steady. It had been a long time since he was subject to intense physics. One of his jobs on Tchamba was training local security Mechwarriors, but that job was less than strenuous.

With a sudden lurch, the elevator car came to a stop, sharply but smoothly. There was a pinging sound, and the elevator's silver doors slid open to reveal bright sunlight pouring in. Lane and Jennifer shielded their eyes as they stepped out of the elevator, enjoying the wide open space of this new room. Plus, Lane didn't like being crammed next to Parker in the elevator; Parker was a big guy, and Lane felt small next to him.

"This way, to the balcony," the guide offered, escorting the foursome toward the far end of this huge, curvy room. Lane figured that this was the top floor of the Spire, the Baron's office and private quarters combined into one. This room was at least eighty feet long and fifty wide, shaped like a flattened oval. Lane couldn't help but feel relaxed with the room's gentle curves and wood-paneled walls, and the décor added to this feeling. The Baron's office furniture was set against one wall, leaving comfortable couches, coffee tables, potted plants, and small fountains in the rest of the room. The most unusual aspect of this room was that the far wall was absent. The oval room opened directly to the wide balcony, although Lane presumed that there would be an extendable wall to shield the room whenever storms came up.

_Pretty fancy décor, _Lane thought, taking in the room.

"You think this is pretty fancy, now don't you?" Jennifer asked him knowingly.

"How'd you know? Did you read my mind?"

"It was on your face."

"Oh."

"My lord Baron! The guests have arrived," the guide called out, clapping his gloved hands twice. "They are eager to see you." The Baron was standing on the balcony with his backs to everyone else, his cape hiding most of his figure.

Then, the Baron turned. "Ah! Hello and good day, everyone. Would you like to see the view? It inspires awe."

"Yes, let's," Jennifer nodded to the rest of her party, and they crossed the comfortable oval room to join the Baron Albert Martineau on his balcony. As soon as Lane stepped onto the open balcony, a warm wind started tossing his rusty-red hair all about, and he had to press a hand to his head to keep it under control. Jennifer smiled slightly as the air also tossed around her longer, light purple hair, and she held it in a ponytail with one hand. Parker's short hair wasn't affected.

"Isn't this grand?" the Baron asked proudly, spreading his arms wide with a smile. "All of Sol, my capital, to see! It is a privilege to rule a Barony of a Spire, and not the Barony of the Underground Lair or something like that."

Lane found that funny, but he was quiet as he took in the view. The Baron was right: the Spire was extremely tall, and it was situated on a cliff that stood over Sol, allowing Lane to see the entire city from here. Sol's white and silver buildings shone in the light, its dark gray roads crisscrossing the city every which way. Some of the buildings were very tall skyscrapers and office buildings, but none of them could compare with the Spire itself, the towering white phallus that overlooked the city its Baron ruled. Surrounding Sol were huge, forested hills and a river, and Lane could see snowy mountains in the far distance. Martel's two yellow suns floated in the sky, shining their combined light everywhere.

"Amazing," Jennifer breathed, joining Lane at they balcony's railing. Her amber eyes were wide as she drank in the sight.

"I never get tired of being here," the Baron said warmly. "I do my best thinking out here, in fact. When I consider how to best serve my people, I need only come out here to get the gears whirring."

"You have a beautiful realm, Highness," Evee smiled, shielding her eyes from the suns' light with her hand as she surveyed the terrain.

"Thank you, Mrs., er..?"

"Evee Ridinghood," she introduced herself. She clapped a hand onto Parker's large shoulder and squeezed it. "And this is my husband Parker Kerensky. We own and lead the Ridinghood Cavaliers."

The Baron looked impressed and confused at the same time. "I'm unfamiliar with the Cavaliers," he confessed as he led everyone off of the windswept balcony and back into the oval room. "Jennifer mentioned them in the message she sent me before you all arrived, but... I must know, who do the Cavaliers represent?"

"As of today, we represent ourselves," Evee spoke cautiously as everyone settled onto a pair of couches with a glass coffee table between them. The plush couches faced each other, allowing the occupants to talk. The guide went to fetch concessions for the guests.

"Is that so? Most interesting," the Baron said excitedly as he settled onto one of the couches. The Farlows sat on the same couch as him, and the Kerenskys took the other couch. "Where are the Cavaliers from? Near Tchamba?"

"Not... not really, no," Evee said politely, inwardly wondering how much the Baron would prospect for information. _He's an inquisitive one. As long as he means well, I suppose._ She trusted the Farlows and knew that they trusted this Baron, especially Jennifer, but she had to be careful.

The Baron realized the same thing Evee was thinking. "Ah! I apologize, Evee and Parker, if I'm prodding. I'm, well, I'm curious by nature. I always want to know what's going on and what is what. I'll tell you, I'm afraid of being left in the dark, both figuratively _and_ literally!"

Everyone except Parker enjoyed a quick laugh over that as the guide offered tea to the guests and Baron from a tray. "You're afraid of the dark, Highness?" Evee asked, accepting her teacup and thanking the guide.

"I... yes, I am," the Baron admitted, seeming to shrink a little. "I don't like the helpless and vulnerable feeling of it. Maybe it came from when I would get lost in the nearby forests in the evening as a child when exploring. My father encouraged outdoor exploration, but I think I got carried away sometimes."

"You poor thing," Jennifer smiled, teasing him. The Baron nodded with a grin before his face fell.

"Really, now," he said. "It's an honor to meet with you, Jennifer, and you too, Lane, and great to meet the Kerenskys. But why are you all here? Your message was vague, Jennifer."

The Baron's somewhat youthful features creased in a slight frown as he talked. He was young for a monarch, being in his mid-thirties, but he gave off an air of competence and sharp awareness. His rich brown hair was kept short and his dark blue eyes were as inquisitive as his voice.

Jennifer stretched out on the couch a little to get more comfortable. "Simply but, Highness, we were attacked."

"Call me Albert, all right?" the Baron asked her, and then addressed the main point. He bolted upright, gripping his knees. "You were _attacked?"_

"By thugs in Emmanuel Adelis' pay, in a mercenary base on Tchamba," Lane added, feeling anger when he remembered the bloody encounter back on his home world.

"And that is how we joined the Farlows," Evee added. "Adelis figured that he'd gun down my unit while trying to get to the Farlows! We fought back and killed off the thugs, which..."

"Makes you enemies of Adelis as well as the Farlows, it seems," Albert finished for her, pointing at her and Parker. "Kerenskys, I am sorry to hear this. Emmanuel Adelis has been sending strike teams all over the former Free Worlds League territory, assassinating various people he sees as threats to his expansion. He's got thousands of agents everywhere. Armed thugs, information hackers, spies, anarchists, you name it. The Farlows were among those Adelis wanted you dead, and now it seems that Parker and Evee have been added to that list."

"My wife and I are in grave danger, Baron," Parker spoke up, reaching around to hold Evee's opposite shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He made sure that the level of pressure didn't match his seething anger. His heavy jaw trembled. "Tell me that you have a way to remedy this situation?"

Albert nodded, noting Parker's anger but not directly responding to it. "The Lorins are good friends of the Barony, and Jennifer here is the daughter of the head Lorin, Mark Lorin. If the Ridinghood Cavaliers are friends of hers, then they are friends of mine."

"Temporarily, at least," Evee amended it. "It's safe to say that we don't know what's going to happen next, or when. I'm guessing we're going to play this by ear, Baron?"

"We will," Albert agreed. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I certainly wish we could have met in better circumstances, but life happens, huh?"

"Yes. The Ridinghood Cavaliers will need lodging and accommodations, if you are willing to provide them," Parker requested bluntly, earning him a quick glance from Evee. He pursed his lips, wondering if he was acting too brusque.

"How many?" Albert asked simply.

"Two lances of Battlemechs and their pilots, along with a squadron of air support," Evee outlined. "Let me see..." she described the full roster of the Ridinghood Cavaliers.

"Don't sweat it. I can provide enough for all of them," Albert grinned, thumping the arm of his chair. "I am a man of hospitality and understanding. The Cavaliers will have as much time and space as they need to recover from what they have endured. If any of your Battlemechs are damaged or in incomplete condition, the service crews for my police army can help out, free of charge."

Evee gripped a fist in relief. "You're too kind."

"It's nothing, I tell you," Albert smiled back, waving a hand. "What really concerns me, however, is what Adelis is going to do next."

"Hopefully, nothing too soon," Lane added. "He absorbed a new realm into his Commonwealth recently, greatly adding to its size. Wasn't it the Empire of Dubay that Adelis took recently?"

"That was it, yes," Albert remembered. "Lane, it's true that Adelis has slowed down his operations since absorbing the Empire of Dubay, because it's so big and has political strife within. Emmanuel Adelis has to concentrate his resources on stabilizing the Empire in order to make it a workable territory of his Commonwealth of Narvosk. He's bringing peace to the people of that Empire... but at some cost."

"And he's promised not to make any more moves for some time, hasn't he?" Jennifer added with apprehension, thinking back on a newscast she had seen recently.

Albert looked equally concerned. He took a bigger gulp of his tea than he intended, nearly choking on it. "Y-yeah, he says that the Empire of Dubay will be it for some time," he wiped the excess tea from his chin. None of it got on his dark green military clothing under his cape. "But I'd be careful. He tried to kill off the Farlows because they're considered allies of the Lorins, and now the Ridinghood Cavaliers are brought into this."

"The Lorins will intervene if anything gets out of hand," Jennifer said confidently, but Lane could hear her uncertainty under her tone. He laced his fingers along hers and took hold of her hand to comfort her. She gripped back, appreciating the gesture while her eyes were on the Baron. Lane knew how much this situation frightened her, both for her immediate family's sake and that of the Lorins.

"Well... Mark Lorin did publicly say how he accepted Adelis' word," Albert said thoughtfully, careful to take a smaller sip of tea this time. "And that made a lot of people breathe a sigh of relief, because the Lorin family is huge and powerful, and are considered the arch-rival of Adelis. Many are hoping that if Emmanuel makes the wrong move, the Lorins will mobilize and declare war on his Commonwealth. The Lorins are some of the Inner Sphere's best warriors, and there are whole regiments of them, not counting the nearby mini-nations allied with the Lorin family."

Parker could see the implications. "And I presume, Baron, that other nations will resent the Lorins for such a move? It sounds like the Lorins would be acting like the police of the Free Worlds League, even if no one asks for their help. They want to assume that duty because they believe themselves responsible for peace here."

Albert raised his teacup in respect with a smile. "Brilliant, Parker. You know, that _is _how it would be, exactly as you say. My advisers and I figured that some nations would resist such a bold move on the Lorins' part, but you put it best. Why, I wonder if some of the Lorins' allies would break away because of war, feeling that the Lorins are acting out of line."

"But who else to oppose Adelis if he gets out of control?" Jennifer asked, eager to take the Lorins' side. Her loyalty to her family of birth was not easy to deter.

"Jennifer, Adelis is our enemies and the Lorins are our friends," Albert said bracingly. "But not everyone is in our position. The Lorins are indeed the ones best capable of halting Adelis' expansion, but not everyone hates Adelis. Many see him as savior of peace and unity, and they'd see the Lorins as villains or anarchists for interfering with the Commonwealth's expansion."

"Yes," Jennifer said glumly, looking down. "And as said before, the Lorins have no actual right to act as the peacekeepers of the former Free Worlds League territory. They are only one faction out of many, and were never given the duty to protect anyone besides their actual allies. And most of the allied mini-nations are close to Tuani IV and far from the Commonwealth." Tuani IV was the home world of the Lorins, where the bulk of their forces were.

"And if the Lorins try to conquer Adelis and rule the whole territory for themselves..." Lane started.

"Many would accuse of them of bringing back their old Kingdom, of being savage opportunists," Jennifer finished for him. "It was shortly after the Amaris coup when the Lorin Kingdom fell, and the Lorins were reduced to Tuani IV and a collection of regiments and space assets."

"Tricky, tricky," Albert tried to make light of the situation. "Well, what can we do? Not a lot, right now. I find it very unlikely that Adelis will try anything against my Barony for some time, but I'm going to be prepared just in case."

This caught the Kerenskys' attention in particular. "Are we still in danger?" Evee demanded.

Albert hesitated. "I... we could be. I really don't know, Evee. Adelis often conquers a realm by using the swarms of agents he already has in that realm. I have begun a manhunt for any Adelis agents in my Barony. Not a lot of agents found, but I'll keep looking. For now, however, Martel is the safest place you can be other than Tuani IV, and Tuani IV is at least four jumps away from here, and who knows what could happen between here and there?"

He thought for a second, then added, "But don't let me decide your course for you. If you wish to go to the Lorins after you've had your stay on Martel, I understand."

"I see," Parker nodded. "Very well. You are a hospitable and reliable man, Baron Martineau, and I thank you for what you are doing for us."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Kerensky," Albert dipped his head. "I don't know what is to be done in the long term for you and the Farlows, but I'll do whatever I can when the time is right. Lodgings will be provided for the Farlows and their friends, and all of the Ridinghood Cavaliers. There's an apartment complex near the eastern edge of Sol, close to the cliff where this Spire stands. Also, I can provide Battlemech simulator services in my military compounds, as well as training fields for live-fire exercises. The 'mech hangars are in those compounds, where all of the Ridinghood Cavaliers 'mechs will be repaired."

"Understood," Evee nodded, as did the Farlows. For the next hour, the group moved on to lighter subjects, getting to know each other better. The Baron asked way too many inquisitive questions, amusing the Farlows and Evee while annoying Parker to no end. Well, it couldn't be helped.

* * *

_**Barony Lodging, Sol eastern district,  
**__**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**May 12, 3079**_

The lodgings that the Baron Albert Martineau provided were more than adequate, providing his guests satisfactory comfort and security. Everyone was grouped into rooms the way they pleased: Parker and Evee in one room, Cassandra and Alphonse in another, the Ridinghood Cavaliers assorted in a number of rooms, and the Farlows in the last room. The Farlows had made sure that their room had accommodations for their toddler son Conrad, who was only eight days away from his 2nd birthday. By 9:30 P.M., all three Farlows were fatigued from a long day.

"Good night, my little pumpkin," Jennifer cooed to her son as she carried him over to the toddler bed provided. Conrad giggled as his robed mother set him down in the bed and tucked him in, and he fell asleep almost right away. Jennifer kissed her son good-night on the forehead, then took off her robe as she went toward the double bed, clad only in lacy sleepwear. She slipped into the covers next to Lane, who reached over and turned off the beside table's light.

"Good night, my big pumpkin," Jennifer teased her husband as she kissed his cheek in the dark. Lane couldn't help a chuckle.

"I'm the big pumpkin, am I? And Conrad's the little one..."

"You both are my family," Jennifer told him gently. "The most important things in the world to me."

Lane turned over and wrapped his arm around his wife, bringing her closer. He loved the warm, close feeling of her body. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you and Conrad!"

"You're too kind," Jennifer mumbled back, exhausted. "Nothing like a loving family. By the way, I paid off my favor to you, because we had the dinner that you wanted. Remember?"

"Actually, when I prepared that bubble bath for you right after dinner, that counted as a favor back," Lane grinned.

"Ah. So, I still owe you a favor! You're a tricky one, Lane. I'll think of a way to repay it later. Mmmmmmmm..."

She started to drift off into sleep. The stress of the recent events had taxed her especially, because of her lower tolerance for physical and mental stress. The near-death injuries she had suffered as a teenager still had lingering after-effects, including the periods of weakness like the one she felt now. There was nothing Lane could do to change it, but he could comfort his wife as best as he could.

_Family, huh? _Lane thought about Jennifer's earlier words, staring up at the darkened ceiling. He could hear Conrad's quiet snores in his toddler bed, and Jennifer's regular breathing next to him. _Families do provide for each other. We've been through a lot together, and I imagine that Pa__rker and Evee have, too. They've told me about some of their adventures against the Word of Blake in the past few years, and they were there for each other the whole time, just how Jenny and I are here for each other now, and for Conrad. And then there's C__assandra and her fiancee Alphonse, who are like two peas in a pod. Heh._

Unbidden, memories of his brother Ras Farlow came to Lane's mind. He could remember his kind and strong brother, older by six years, from his younger days. Back when Lane was starting out as a Mechwarrior at the young age of 15, Ras had been 21 and in charge of the Striking Tigers battalion, and had introduced Lane to the battalion. Lane could remember scenes from the fierce battles they had fought side by side, the explosions, the constant brushes with death, and the strong brotherly unity that had seen them through all kinds of hell. Then, late in 3067, Ras had laid down his life so Lane could fire the final shots to win an important battle in the Rasalhague Republic.

Lane felt a lump in his throat as he recalled the memories of his long-deceased brother. _Not again! I'm over this. Ras died a hero, and it was because of his strength and selflessness that the Striking Tigers battalion and I am alive today. I've left the Tigers b__ehind, but Ras' legacy still lives. But damn... I miss my bigger brother. He died so soon..._

Maybe it was seeing his family in peril that reminded Lane of his brother's tragic loss, he wasn't sure. Then, Jennifer crossed an arm over Lane's chest, gripping his opposite arm and squeezing it for comfort.

"Are you thinking about him again?" she asked, waking up.

Lane couldn't help a smile. "Your mind-reading is on fire today."

"Mind-reading is one way of saying that I know when you're not feeling well," Jennifer reminded him, gently tracing her other hand's finger down his face. "Ras wouldn't want you beating yourself up for what happened to him, remember? You're the strong little brother he worked so hard to raise."

"Yeah, I am," Lane laughed quietly, mentally shaking off his heavy feelings. He turned to his side and held his wife's head in his hands, kissing her. "Thanks for that. Whatever happens out here, we're going to make it okay. We've got pretty good company, too. Those Cavaliers know what they're doing."

"That they do. Now, sleep. We're both tired. Good night."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

_**General's Headquarters, Southern Islands,  
**__**City of Waves, Alahuapa,  
**__**Commonwealth of Narvosk, former FWL territory,  
**__**May 17, 3079**_

Alahuapa was a world of islands and expansive oceans, just the kind of planet that Emmanuel Adelis' best general liked the most. This ocean world was near the edge of the Commonwealth of Narvosk, very close to the neighboring Barony of the Spire. In fact, one of the other worlds in Alahuapa's system was the site where that general's forces were massing, many Warships, Aerospace fighters, and Battlemech regiments assembling for their next bold move.

The Southern Islands of Alahuapa were remote, except for the City of Waves. At the edge of that city, near the shores of the ocean, stood the General's Headquarters that housed Adelis' top general. This man was General Nickolas Fawkes.

With a loud splash of warm water, Nickolas Fawkes burst out of the Headquarters' vast indoor pool, climbing up the pool ladder and onto the hard floor. His black swimming shorts clung to his legs, and his ear-length blond hair hung limp and wet. Nickolas picked up his nearby towel and started to dry himself off, thinking over his latest swim. He was starting to get faster, his technique sharpening with every dunk into the pool. Hailing from an ocean world similar to Alahuapa, Nickolas Fawkes had a life-long fondness for oceans, water, and marine life. He had been the governor of an island-nation on that planet called Posiden, until he had been driven out by his rivals.

"Sir! General Fawkes," a voice rang out across the pool, and Fawkes looked up to see several of his high-ranking officers enter the room, all clad in the officer uniform of the Commonwealth of Narvosk. This uniform was mostly white, with a black belt, cuffs, and collar.

"What is it?" Fawkes called back, setting his towel down and slipping on a plain white T-shirt over his now-dried chest. The officers approached, trying to hide their distaste for the strong smell of the chlorine in the room.

One of the officers handed over a packet of papers. "It is time, sir. Emmanuel Adelis wants you to make your move on the Barony of the Spire. Absorb it as peacefully as possible, he requested, and as forcibly as necessary. He trusts you, The Whale, to..."

"Use my considerable skills of peace negotiation to take Martel without bloodshed," Fawkes finished for him, looking over the papers with a strong feeling of joy. _This is it! __Adelis __has trusted__ me with this vital task, proving how important I am. I won't fail you, Adelis. _Fawkes was known as "The Whale" both for his fondness for the ocean and his strong but gentle politics and tactics. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Adelis wants you to take your time and be ready," the officer told him, trying to resist wrinkling his nose against the chlorine smell. "Within two months, he wants the Barony as a territory. You will be having help for this operation: General Gulzar has promised to take your side if absorbing the Barony involves battle."

This moved Fawkes to tears. "I understand clearly. No one will be disappointed, I guarantee you." Fawkes' fellow general Gulzar Narimi was of Persian descent, and hailed from an ethnically Persian world where he had worked as an assassin and Mechwarrior. Fawkes and Gulzar were good friends, sharing distaste for chaos and unnecessary bloodshed. They desired to see the former Free Worlds League united under Adelis, the messenger of peace. The other two major generals, Connor Neils and The Gladiator, favored violence and bloodshed instead.

"Sir? You have tears," the officer noticed.

Fawkes wiped them away. "It's just the chlorine getting in my eyes. Dismissed." _Actually, I__'m easily moved to tears. Not like I can help it._

"I know why that is, sir," one of the officers smirked. "You are easily -"

"I said dismissed!" Fawkes repeated hastily, not wanting anyone to know about that. Better to let them think it's the chlorine. The officers left Fawkes alone.

As he gathered his possessions to leave the pool room and get dressed, Fawkes mulled over this new development. _The Barony of the Spire will be conquered in good time. I will meet the Baron Albert Martineau in __person to formalize the peace arrangements. Why would anyone resist my offer of unity and progress under Adelis' rule, after all? There is so much to gain!_


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN  
by RogueBaron**

**Note: Sentinel28** created a symbol for the Cavaliers. The logo says "Video Lupum" which means "I see the wolf" or "Behold the wolf". So "Lupus lance" in this chapter roots from that logo. Thank you so much for **Sentinel28a**. You can expect to see something in return in the future =)

Also, _Hellhound_ in this chapter is based on MW4 Mercs design. Wisemen say that the _Hellhound_ is actually IS name for _Conjurer_, but if you put them side by side, they're not even close. I usually use TRO mechs but there's no real stats for _Hellhound_ except what I see on the game.

* * *

_**Sol, Martel,  
Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
June 18, 3079**_

It was morning at Sol but the temperature had reached 30 centigrade already, thanks to the twin suns of Martel. The dropship landing pad, which was built entirely from concrete slabs, quickly heated up and became a frying pan for the technicians and workers on foot. There were only a couple of technicians that guided Parker's 'mech through the landing pads. The rest of the workers chose to be inside, because with two suns, temperatures would climb to uncomfortable levels very soon. Parker knew he wasn't the only one who wished for overcast weather.

It was one of those morning exercises for Parker and his lance, and so far the group had shown good companionship, including Rocher. Initially Parker thought that Rocher would present trouble. It turned out to be just unnecessary concern. Rocher proved himself as a valuable addition to the Cavaliers with his gunnery and piloting prowess, and the right attitude to be a lance mate. His antics outside the cockpit were deemed harmless to the integrity of the Cavaliers. The only problem surfaced when he saw Tiger Wong. It was widely known that a Davion and a Capellan didn't go along well, but Rocher took this antipathy to a whole new level. But since Tiger was in Evee's lance, this bad blood only happened outside the Battlemechs. For Parker, it was good enough.

"Lupus lance, this is Lupus One," Parker tapped his mike, making sure his communication system worked properly, before giving out his order. "Fall in and report."

"Lupus Three, all nominal," Dietrich replied from his _Bushwacker_. "Ready to roll."

"This is Lupus Four, everything is on the green," Yamashita chimed as his _Chimera_ strode next to Parker's _Warhammer_. "Awaiting orders, Sir."

"This is Lupus Two, a.k.a. Mr. Big," Rocher croaked with his stale cliché. "Everything's nominal. Nothing can touch me today. What are we shooting, Big Man?"

"Empty cans," Parker shot his reply, annoyed at Rocher's overused reference to his genitals. "Wedge formation. Maintain radio silence until I say otherwise. Stray from the course or defy my orders and I make sure your salary is halved. Double click your mike if you understand."

Upon hearing multiple clicks on his comm set, Parker switched to a different frequency. "Lupus actual, this is Lupus One. All system is on the go. Lupus lance is ready."

"Lupus One, this is Actual," Evee's voice rang loud and clear. "I am uploading the coordinate of Nav Alpha unto your computer. An ammunition convoy will rendezvous with the Barony's Royal Guard lance. Your objective is to search and destroy the convoy before it links up with the Royal Guard. The FlyCats are available to assist you, but they are not to engage the enemy. This is a live-fire exercise, but do not engage the Royal Guard. If they spot you, your mission fails." She added warmly, "Good luck, honey."

As he throttled up to full speed, Parker pondered some ideas to meet the objective. His lance was at a serious disadvantage, with the Royal Guards having more knowledge about the terrain than the Cavaliers. His only asset was Chilali and her squadron. They could be his eye extensions and spot the convoy from a distance. The role of an air support in a battle had never been more critical, especially when the ground units were partially blinded by the unfamiliarity with the terrain.

Ten minutes using every bit of the _Warhammer's_ speed brought Parker to an arid mesa. Martel did have some nice landscapes, and the two light sources in the sky highlighted the interesting views. The uneven ground of the mesa made the _Warhammer_ wobble, but the computer re-calibrated the dampers to compensate the vibration. The heavy thumps from the _Warhammer's_ feet soon became rhythmical, and the other three mechs easily followed Parker's move and maintained a tight formation.

Closing in to the Nav point, Parker decided to use his trump card. "FlyCats, this is Lupus lance. We are closing in to Nav Alpha. What's your sitrep?"

"Lupus One, this is FlyCats," Chilali immediately responded. "We've been shadowing the Royal Guards for the last five minutes. They are 5 clicks north from Nav Alpha bearing two-five-three. Speed: 55 kph. Be advised: two of them are _Black Hawk KU_ config A. They can run you down. No visual contact with the convoy yet."

The hardest part of this mission was to search the convoy in a foreign land. There were passes and tunnels and covers that could hide the convoy in plain sight. He pulled the overhead map but they were no roads within a radius of 5 kilometers. Time was running out, and as a last-ditch effort to find the convoy, he channeled his comlink into general frequency, "Lupus lance, break formation and spread out. Take the hills and high grounds. Find me the convoy. Double time it, people!"

Without much comment, the lance spread out and climbed any high ground they could find. Parker used his jump jets. The elevation provided him with a wide coverage over the mesa, but what he saw was nothing more than hilly ground. The convoy was still shy to show itself.

"Commander, I think I make visual contact with the objective," Dietrich suddenly broke silence. "It's still out of my radar coverage. I can't verify it."

"Lupus Four, confirm the objective," Parker ordered the fastest 'mech in his lance. "Everybody else, form up on Lupus Three! FlyCats, what is the position of the Royal Guards?"

"Two clicks north of Nav Alpha," Chilali's voice became tensed. "You're running out of time, Sir."

The cockpit groaned and clattered as Parker pushed his _Warhammer_ to its limit. The uneven ground made it difficult to run full speed: each time the 70-ton mech stepped into a recess its entire body groaned in a twisted sound. But he pressed forward, and made a mental note to check the bearings on the mech's legs after the exercise was finished.

"Objective confirmed! Eight J-27 hauling crates of red hot ammunition, escorted by four _Patton_ tanks!" Yamashita screamed with delight. "We've got ourselves a turkey shot, Commander! Permission to engage!"

"All hands, fire at will!" Parker barked his command, almost impatiently. The Royal Guard provided a remote-controlled convoy as dummy targets for the Cavaliers, so there were no personnel inside the convoy. Parker put his crosshair at the lead _Patton_. As the tank's turret swiveled, he mashed his trigger, firing his left PPC, then his right arm's PPC a second later. His first bolt dented the _Patton'_s side armor, his second pried the turret. The dozen-ton turret flew into the air in smoke.

Yamashita, who was closest to the convoy, wasted no time in hitting the designated targets. His large laser lanced the closest J-27 truck full of firecrackers as replacements of real ammunition. The entire container exploded, spitting colorful fireworks as a compliment of his fine marksmanship. It made a smile on his face. He turned to the next and pumped his missiles. This time his missiles fell short, but not before busting the left track of the J-27. The transport stopped dead.

Dietrich waited until his reticule burned gold, then let loose his missiles at a J-27 truck. His missiles arced in the air, passing the first truck that was still spewing colorful fireworks, then rained down on another truck behind it. The same result followed suit; the truck burst into vibrant fireworks, overpowering the first one that started to diminish.

"Baron Martineau surely has a good sense of humor," Dietrich commented, grinning like a little kid.

As fun as it looked to bust the J-27 transports, Rocher refrained himself from childish sport and concentrated on the escorts. Two _Patton _tanks had already showered him with missiles, but Rocher deftly sidestepped the attack. He link-fired his PPC, creating a bad gash on a _Patton's_ left side. The tank skidded, still alive, but Rocher sank a good missile salvo right at the crack. Three explosions ripped the tank from the inside.

The other tank pulled off an erratic maneuver so as not to hit the _Patton_ in front. It made a quick aim and fired a volley, but Rocher was already airborne. The AC10 munitions sailed harmlessly under his feet. Chuckling in complete impudence, Rocher put his crosshair squarely on the _Patton's_ turret. Two bright bolts gutted the turret, melting the electronics inside. When Rocher landed, the tank was all but neutralized.

"Lupus lance, be advised," Chilali's voice crackled on the comlink. "The Royal Guard had started making a run, one click from Nav Alpha. They're gonna reach you pretty soon. Get out of there, Commander. If they paint you with their radar, the mission is over."

"Disengage your targets and formed up on me," Parker turned away from the convoy and throttled up. "Move it, people, move it!" Some J-27 trucks had not been touched, but he couldn't afford getting made by the Royal Guard 'mechs. All of their hard work would be for nothing. After all, it was not an exercise of precision shooting; it was an exercise of discipline and fighting together as a team.

"Dammit! Just one more crack at a J-27," Dietrich moaned grudgingly. "They look beautiful when they burst."

"What's the fun of smoking unarmed targets?" Rocher stated with a hint of mockery. "It's like shooting women and children. No wonder we beat you Lyrans in the Civil War."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Dietrich raised his voice. "You want a piece of me?"

"Enough!" Parker interjected. "Radio silence! Now!" He checked the formation and was satisfied to see everybody lined up the way he wanted. He turned to Chilali, "FlyCats, how's the Royal Guards doing?"

"The _Black Hawk KU's_ are still on your tail, Sir. The other two had given up on you. You're not out of danger yet, but I don't think it's for long."

Parker knew that the _Black Hawk KU's_ could only make 86 kph, the same speed as his 'mech. They wouldn't be able to gain on him as long as he maintained his speed and course. Content, he called Evee, "Lupus Actual, this is Lupus One. Targets are partly neutralized. Sixty-five percent of vehicles are destroyed or immobilized. A few ammunition trucks still managed to rendezvous with the Royal Guards. I'd call it a minor victory."

"Acknowledged, Lupus One. Stand down," Evee chimed in. "Here's your next objective. This will be a joined operation with Eagle Lance of the Royal Guards. Rendezvous with Eagle Lance at Nav Beta. From there follow their lead to an old refinery. They'll tell you what to do for your final mission. This is simpler than your first. You'll ace this one."

"Copy," Parker replied shortly. As soon as Nav Beta appeared on his HUD, he gunned his engine and sped up toward the designated rendezvous site.

Nav Beta was farther away from Sol than Nav Alpha. It lay on the border of the mesa and a lightly wooded area. The grass had become increasingly dense when they hit Nav Beta. In the distance Parker could see the forest. The beautiful green canopy emanated a somewhat bluish mist into the sky, and Parker wondered if the mist was real or just a natural optical trick. Whatever it was, it was a good time wasting as he waited for Eagle Lance to show up.

But the nature's entertainment became boring when 15 minutes passed and Eagle Lance still didn't show up. It made Parker jittery, and he knew his lance mates felt the same way. He checked his HUD to make sure he got the correct coordinate for Nav Beta, then he swept the vicinity with binoculars, as he didn't trust his radar anymore. Nothing worked the way he expected.

"Hey, Boss," Rocher called. "Sorry for breaking radio silence, but... what are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Parker sighed. "Let's wait five more minutes. If the situation doesn't improve, we go home."

It was one of the longest five minutes Parker ever had, and when he was about to call it a day, something popped up in his radar. His mech picked up heat signatures from the wooded area. Two Clan-made _Hellhounds_ led the way, followed by a quadruped 55-ton _Scorpion_, then an _Argus_ made it up to a lance. The forest hindered their movement, but they didn't make an effort to hit Nav Beta quickly. It made Parker rather uneasy.

"Eagle Lance, you are 20 minutes behind schedule," he barked on general frequency. "What's the holdup?"

His query wasn't answered. Instead, more mech signatures appeared on his radar. Two _Blackjack_-A's and two _Enfields_ followed the first lance, then the big guns came: a _Black Knight_, a _Shootist_, and two _Gallowglasses_ came into sight one after another. They were still outside visual identification range, so Parker couldn't see their insignia. But the fact that they came out of the forest three times their anticipated size tensed his nerves.

"A full company?" Dietrich observed nervously. "I thought we're supposed to meet Eagle Lance…"

"Back up slowly," Parker gripped his joysticks and backpedaled. "Keep your guns hot. These guys might not be who we're waiting for…"

And then, his alarm blared. The two _Blackjack_-A's spent little time getting a lock on him and sent their missiles his way. Parker held his joysticks steady until he could see the white smoke of the missiles, then blasted his jets. The missiles slammed into his feet midair. The explosions threw him off balance, but he flailed his arms wide. The _Warhammer_ crashed back down, swaying erratically, but Parker used his left PPC to suspend the 'mech, keeping it on its feet. The attack shredded his leg armor but nothing bad came out of it.

"Break formation and engage them at will!" Parker yelled. The calibration feedback signal on his neurohelmet made him queasy. "Lupus Actual, this is Lupus One. We are engaging an unknown hostile unit at Nav Beta. FlyCats, we need air support!"

"We are 10 clicks south of Nav Beta," Chilali spat out. "ETA, three minutes."

The command lance was still deep in the forest, and their wide bodies hindered their movements around the trees. They were not the most threatening force at the moment, however - the first lance had cleared the forest and was now making a thrust at Parker. He made a quick adjustment on his guns and fired a PPC at the nearest _Hellhound_. His bolt stabbed the 50-tonner on its right arm where the LBX-10 cannon sat. The _Hellhound_ twisted in a shower of ferro-fibrous bits, while its LBX-laden arm swiveled in a wide arc. Parker anticipated where the _Hellhound_ would be in the next few seconds, then sent his other particle bolt there. Its right arm erupted, just above the elbow. The gun clattered to the ground in a fiery mist, while the _Hellhound_ skidded on its knees, thrown off balance by the jarring loss of mass.

The other _Hellhound_ retaliated with its twin lasers. One beam flew over Parker's head, but the other cored his center armor. A slight tremor consumed the cockpit as the 'mech tried to compensate the loss of armor, but at this stage, Parker wasn't worried. There was still plenty of armor to sustain more laser strikes, and plenty of ground between him and the _Hellhound_ before the medium mech could use its LBX-10.

Analyzing the enemy's attack pattern, Parker quickly burnt a pattern at the back of his head. The two _Hellhounds_ were set loose to kill him, or to hurt him to some degree. The _Argus_ might be after Dietrich to play who's-got-the-bigger-gun, and the _Scorpion_ was never intended to be more than a sacrifice. This lance was, indeed, a sacrifice. They were pushed forward to lock Parker in a battle and hopefully wound him until the command lance arrived. It was a decent strategy but it had holes to exploit, and Parker intended to make them pay for it.

"Lupus Three and Four, double up on the _Argus_," he snapped on the comm. "Two, neutralize that _Scorpion_ as quickly as you can. I'll handle these '_Hounds_."

The one-armed _Hellhound_ had regained balance and quickly teamed up with the healthy one. Lasers and missiles enveloped Parker's _Warhammer_ from every direction. Parker turned left to localize the damage on his right side. The shockwaves pushed the 70-tonner left while clawing into the delicate myomer under its ferro-fibrous carapace. Half of the armor on the right hip was gone.

The healthy _Hellhound_ rose its arm for a LBX-10 volley but Parker went airborne. Guided by the targeting computer, he sank a sizzling PPC bolt right into the _Hellhound's_ midst. Still awed by the jumping _Warhammer_, the _Hellhound_ made a quick adjustment but Parker's other PPC stopped it dead in its tracks. Its chest glowed molten red, and it teetered left and right as if drunk by Parker's last hit.

But Parker wasn't comfortable either. Firing two sets of PPC in quick succession, coupled by the outside temperature, turned the cockpit into a hot pot. His arms were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and salty beads sneaked into his mouth. The cooling vest helped regulated his organs, keeping his head cool, but the naked part of his body had to endure the waste heat from the weapons.

As he touched down, the one-armed _Hellhound_ fired its lasers. Only one made contact with Parker's right arm. Half a ton of armor oozed as overheated smelter. The healthy _Hellhound_ joined the fray, although its marksmanship was way off. But it was already inside the effective range of its LBX cannon, and it spent little time to use it. The sound of the 'shotgun' reverberated through the mesa, and Parker's right waist was shattered. A deep gash stretched from the junction where the upper torso met the waist all the way to the hip.

Parker couldn't afford to wait until the temperature dropped. He dumped a third of his coolant, bringing his mech to a respectable heat level. He put his crosshair right at the healthy _Hellhound's_ center, then let it rip. A chunk of torso armor disintegrated, leaving a gaping, flaming, smoking hole right under the cockpit. The mech gave up all hope of staying in the fight, although the pilot still showed resilience by keeping his mech standing.

The one-armed _Hellhound_ threw everything it had - lasers and missiles - but it was a mistake Parker had been waiting for. The excessive heat made the mech sluggish; steam and smoke blended into a dark fog that shrouded the _Hellhound_, much like a squid in retreat. Parker knew it wouldn't pose a threat for some time, so he turned to the other _Hellhound_. His medium lasers flickered, sending two ruby beams into the hole at the _Hellhound_'s torso. They were all he needed to end its struggle. The 'mech roared; its entire torso expanded into a fireball, leaving its legs like two stumps of cut-down trees.

It was a much-needed relief for Parker, but the fight was not over. Dumping half of its coolant, the _Hellhound_ recovered quicker that Parker anticipated. It fired its missiles, missing widely, then followed up by its lasers which landed flush on Parker's left torso. Molten armor sizzled down the _Warhammer's_ body, and the sudden imbalance forced it to bend over. A quick damage assessment reminded Parker that he had less than 70-percent of armor left, and would continue to lose more.

So Parker made a quick dash to his left, stretching the distance between him and the _Hellhound_, then jabbed the 50-ton 'mech with his twin medium lasers. The _Hellhound_ ducked, dodging one beam, but ate the other right on the center torso. It wisely shot one laser, forcing Parker to sidestep the attack, negating his chance to score a crippling blow. Then it swung to the right, trying to get Parker's rear. In response, Parker simply fired his jets, taking his 'mech to the skies while adjusting his targeting reticule for the final attack.

From midair Parker shot his left PPC, turning the _Hellhound's_ left torso into mush. Then his right bolt cored its armor. The _Hellhound_ defiantly shrugged off Parker's attack and prepared its missiles. That was when two more PPC bolts slammed into its right side. Taking four PPC shots was too much for the _Hellhound_; all electronics had been fried. The 50-ton 'mech slowly leaned backward, then tumbled and crashed on its back.

"Did you see that shot, Boss?" Rocher chimed as he brought his _Uziel_ close. "Worth a trophy!"

Parker never expected Rocher to have much trouble with the _Scorpion_. His multicolored _Uziel_ was superior to the four-legged 'mech, and Rocher surely knew how to use everything in it. Nowhere could Parker find the remains of the _Scorpion_, only a heap of darken metal that was still spewing black smoke. Dietrich and Yamashita were still locked up with the _Argus_, but considering the smoke and sparks and coolant streaming from almost every part of the _Argus_, it was only a matter of time before the heavy 'mech fall.

"FlyCats at your service," Chilali's voice rang in Parker's speaker. "Where do you want us, Commander?"

"Hold the command lance," Parker stated. "Do not let them leave the forest. Burn it if you have to."

"Roger that," she replied as her squadron buzzed above. "They'll never see daylight."

The command lance was less than 100 meters from the edge of the forest when Chilali's squadron unloaded their missiles and ballistics at their positions. The trees hampered their fire, but the explosions quickly set the forest ablaze; the arid weather of Martel and the wind helped spread the fire. Within minutes the flames had boxed the command lance. The heavy 'mechs quickly launched a thick anti-aircraft barrage, but it only made things worse. With the high temperature came sluggishness, which in turn exposed the 'mechs to even more heat.

"Lupus Two, follow my lead," Parker ordered as he set his guns on the second lance, cut off from the command lance by the forest fire. With the _Hellhounds_ out of commission, the _Blackjacks_ quickly rained down their missiles on Parker and Rocher. Parker turned right, giving up his left armor to block the attack. Explosions staggered his 'mech and the armor was breached, leaving his delicate left side vulnerable for a follow-up attack. The _Enfields_ saw it and rushed forth, throwing laser bolts in quick succession. Quick on te upkeep, Parker crisscrossed his 'mech while backpedaling, missing the bulk of the laser attack while riding the enemy's anxiety to kill him.

"Concentrate fire on the nearest _Blackjack_," he commanded, adjusting his crosshair. "Fire!"

First, Parker's PPC jabbed the _Blackjack_ dead center. Then Rocher's double-beam salvo ripped the armor apart while jamming the electronics, keeping the _Blackjack_ from returning fire. Parker's PPC closed up the quartet attack, wiping out the remaining Ferro-Fibrous from the torso. The _Blackjack_ bled fire, shards of metal and glass, and thick oily smoke. Its knees wobbled as its upper body disintegrated piece by piece. The 'mech was a tough one: it wasn't until a school of missiles decked it right in the chest that the _Blackjack_ went up in flames. One brilliant fireball consumed all that was left.

From the corner of his eye Parker watched the _Bushwacker_ and the _Chimera_ - battered and bruised from the fight with the _Argus_ - moving up into their positions. The _Chimera's_ left arm was ripped from its socket, hanging by only a few strands of myomer, and the front armor of the _Bushwacker_ was hideously tattered. Despite their machines' heavy damage, the Mechwarriors showed no sign of fear or panic. They lined up into formation, guns at the ready, waiting for Parker to pick up his next target.

"Bust the other _Blackjack_!" Parker bellowed. Rocher's PPCs led the attack, viciously drilled the _Blackjack's_ left armor. As it twisted, lasers from the _Bushwacker_ and _Chimera_ scourged its right torso. Globules of molten armor sprayed and dripped to the ground, and the mech lurched forward, trying to compensate for the loss of balance but went too far out. Parker picked up his lance mates' work. His targeting computer guided his particle bolt to the orange blotch on the _Blackjack's_ right torso, and the _Blackjack_ staggered violently under the attack. Missiles from the _Bushwacker_ shredded its armor further, and Parker's PPC breached the reactor casing, bleeding plasma into the ammunition chamber. Half of the _Blackjack_'s body exploded, and the remaining part disintegrated, spreading into a wide area.

The _Enfields_ knew they couldn't win the fight, so they turned around and fled into the burning forest. The heavy 'mechs realized that they had lost the momentum of their attack. Pushing their advance would result in a catastrophic loss - if they could get out of the forest at all. So, they took the wiser choice. They turned around and left the battlefield.

"Yeah, run, you neutered dogs!" Rocher roared. "Come on, Commander! Let's cut off their balls!"

"Negative! Stay in formation!" Parker retorted. "That company can't be acting on its own. It could've been a task force to take out the city's power grid, or to flank the Barony's Royal Guards for a surprise attack. Their main army is still out there, and we can't risk running into it, wherever it is."

"But who _are_ they?" Yamashita mused darkly. "And what happened to Eagle Lance?"

"My guess is they are Baron Martineau's nightmare come true," Parker said, turning his mech toward Sol. "The Commonwealth of Narvosk has already sunk its teeth into Martel. Everybody, back to Sol, maximum speed! The battle for Martel might be already starting."


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Sol outskirts, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**June 18, 3079**_

Over a dozen Dropships had already landed several kilometers out from Martel's capital city, and the Battlemechs, tanks, and infantry platoons of Nickolas Fawkes' invasion force had deployed rapidly and efficiently right under Baron Albert Martineau's nose. Already, dozens of Battlemechs were on the march toward Sol, joined by countless support vehicles and infantry. At the head of this group was the command lance, and the invasion's perpetrator was strapped into the cockpit of a shiny silver and blue _Hercules _Battlemech.

_And so, it begins, _Nickolas Fawkes thought to himself with a self-satisfied grin. He twiddled his 'mech's controls a little to keep it steady as it tromped through the light forest around Sol. His 'mechs and the others around him knocked over the trees like toothpicks as the metal monsters bore down on the capital. On his home world, he had never personally been present in battles, but his new master Emmanuel Adelis required that Fawkes gain some field experience. And so, the ocean-loving general was now in the thick of things, but he still hoped to conquer the Barony with a minimum of bloodshed. He revered the life-giving oceans, not seas of hot, mortal blood.

_Now, Baron, will you cooperate with me? _Nickolas wondered to himself as his invasion force reached the open outskirts of Sol. He formed a half-circle around the metropolis, his force poised to take down the city at a single command. Instead of attacking, he kept his forces at bay and their guns silent, and Nickolas used a general frequency to directly send a message to the Baron in his Spire. Would the Baron give over his nation without unnecessary violence, or would Fawkes be forced to stain the waters with red blood?

* * *

_**Barony Royal Guard headquarters, Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL Territory,  
**__**June 18, 3079**_

"Oh! There you are," the Baron greeted his guests breathlessly as Lane and Jennifer arrived at the headquarters of the Barony's defense force. They met in the spacious front lobby of the building, with wide windows giving a clear view of the sunny city beyond.

"Afternoon, Albert," Lane greeted the Baron, his heart sinking at the sight of the Baron's somber expression. "What's the matter?"

In response, the Baron turned and led his two guests across the lobby and into an elevator, punching a button to take them to the middle floor. "I have been invaded," the Baron answered simply, staring at his feet.

Jennifer clutched a hand to her heart in terror as Lane did a double take. "H-how can that be?" Jennifer gasped as Lane held her hand to comfort her.

The elevator arrived at the desired floor, and Albert led his two guests down a military-style hallway. "I got the general message just now, but we can all find out the specifics here. I don't know much more than you, except that at least a dozen hostile Dropships landed somewhere beyond the city limits. I have reason to believe that Emmanuel Adelis' army has arrived on my doorstep."

_This can't be real, _Lane mentally tried to deny the facts, but it was no use. His hand squeezed Jennifer's out of agitation. _I guess we were all being too optimistic. I hope the Baron's defenses are as good as he claims! _"Have you told Evee or any of her unit's members?"

"I did," Albert said without turning around. "They'll be here soon, but I wanted to see the two of you most of all. I... do not think I should confront this alone."

With that, Albert led the Farlows into the central intelligence room of the facility, a large meeting room with a long table and a huge viewing screen at the far wall. Numerous officers were assembled here and welcomed their Baron, who sat in the chair at the end of the table opposite the viewing screen. The Farlows stood beside him as the Baron leaned forward to look at the screen. "What do you have for me?" he asked.

"We received this message from the invasion's leader, my Baron," an officer gulped, holding up a remote and pressing a button. A live video feed flickered to life on the screen, a high-resolution image of a Mechwarrior in the cockpit of his 'mech. The Mechwarrior's mouth curved into a receptive grin, his bright blue eyes welcoming. He moved up and down slightly as his 'mech steadily walked forward.

"Good day, Baron Albert Martineau. I am Nickolas Neptune Fawkes, a general of Emmanuel Adelis," the Mechwarrior introduced himself in a pleasant but eager voice. "I am in charge of this invasion force. Three Battalions, plus support vehicles, are poised to strike Sol at this very moment. But I am known as The Whale for my gentle but strong policies, and I make this offer: agree to merge the Barony of the Spire into the Commonwealth, or have your realm wrenched from you by force. If you consent, we can end this without a single life being lost, and my present forces will be used only as security against any rebellious forces of yours."

The Baron's chest heaved and his eyes wavered as he weighed this important decision in his mind. Lane saw sweat running down his face, and his mustache seemed to droop a little. One of the officers turned to his Baron and blurted, "My Lord, don't listen to him! We have three regiments to employ against this monster -"

"Not so fast," Fawkes warned everyone. His Battlemech seemed to come to a halt. "To gain your trust, I will tell you that my three Battalions here are only the first wave. I have five whole Regiments in orbit, waiting for the command to strike. They are the Mako Lancers, the Barracuda Knights, the Kraken Legion, the Manta Guards, and the Moray. If you refuse to cooperate, you will feel their wrath! I'll give you time, to think about it, Baron, but not too long."

"I-I..." Albert faltered, looking around for support. His men seemed conflicted, or unsure what to say or do. Fawkes was offering a difficult decision – either join the Commonwealth and give up independence and risk betrayal, or be invaded by at least six Regiments' worth of Battlemechs. "Jennifer, the Lorins are my allies. Have they sent you any word on offering assistance against this invasion force?"

Jennifer shook her head, her hair whipping her face. "No, I'm sorry, Albert. I haven't heard anything from my father Mark or any of the other Lorins. My father would send forces to aid you when he gets the news about this invasion, but he would be too late."

"Well, Lane Farlow? I am the Baron, but you are a seasoned veteran and a famed Striking Tiger from the Lyran Alliance. I want your opinion."

_I didn't think I'd see the Baron this freaked out, _Lane admitted, and he felt no better about this than Albert did. He took a deep breath. "Part of me says to cooperate with Fawkes, but I really don't think so. Even if Fawkes means well, Adelis could be using that friendly face to lure you in..."

"And then exploit your Barony once you're trapped," Jennifer finished for him. "Though I can't say whether Fawkes is aware of that possibility."

Albert managed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Farlows. Those were my thoughts exactly. It pleases me to be seconded."

He took a deep breath and muttered, "Then this settles it." He turned back to the video of Fawkes and thundered, "Keep your offer, Nickolas Fawkes! I know better than to trust your gilded words. If Emmanuel Adelis wants my Barony, he will have to step over the charred corpses of my defiant Royal Guards!"

A look of deep disappointment and regret crossed Fawkes' face, whether feigned or genuine. "Then you will be washed away in a righteous tide," he warned the Baron. "I'd do best to prepare those defenses." With that, the video feed was cut, leaving a black screen where Fawkes' face had been.

"He'll soften up my defenses with his current forces before those orbital regiments land, I wager," Albert told the Farlows and his officers at large, settling into his chair again. If he was deeply disturbed by Fawkes' threats, then he was hiding it well. "How much can I mobilize right now? Fawkes is already on my doorstep."

"The Azure Scimitars are ready, my Baron," one of the older men reported. "The entire regiment is ready on your order, but the other two Royal Guard regiments will need more time."

"Will the Scimitars be enough?" another man voiced his concern. "We face an unknown."

"You forget that the Scimitars are my elite," the Baron reminded him. He glanced uncertainly at the Farlows, and Jennifer stepped forward.

"I, Jennifer Abigail Farlow, will assist the defense of this city," she proclaimed fearlessly. "The Baron is a good friend and ally of my family, the Lorins, and I will lend myself to the defense of his Barony."

Many of the assembled officers looked impressed. "Who are you, madam?" one of them asked.

"The Baron didn't tell you?" a small smile crept across Jennifer's face. "I am the daughter of Mark Lorin. My maiden name is Jennifer Lorin."

"Then Sol will not fall!" one of the officers got ahead of himself excitedly. "Mark's daughter!"

The Baron waved a hand, but he couldn't help a small smile of his own. "Yes, it is an honor to hear that Jennifer here will aid us. It is, however, entirely by her own choice. Honor her for that."

"Don't count me out, either," Lane offered, stepping forward to join his wife.

"Do I recognize you from somewhere?" the same excited officer asked, squinting over at Lane.

"You might have seen me on the Holonet a few times, yeah," Lane nodded, trying not to lose his composure in front of everyone else. He was awed by Jennifer's fearless and bold move, and didn't want to lose face in front of her. _Ah, she's my wife, all right! _"I'm Lane Sirius Farlow, the younger brother of the hero of the Striking Tigers Battalion, Ras Farlow. I fought Clanners all over the Lyran Alliance, Draconis Combine, and Free Rasalhague Republic a number of years back. Jennifer was there with me."

The eager officer looked amazed. "So you'll help us, too? Fight for us?"

"Let the boy speak for himself," the older officer barked.

"Yes, I offer my arm for the defense of Sol," Lane said. "No invader will set foot in this city. The Baron has done much for my wife and I, and I'll repay him the best way I can: waging war in my Battlemech on his behalf."

The Baron stood. "My gratitude, Farlows," he said warmly, his eyes dancing. "My tech crews have kept your Battlemechs in top condition in the 'mech hangar of my Royal Guard military complex. Would you like to be escorted there?"

"Yeah," Lane agreed, and Jennifer nodded her consent. They were excused from the meeting, and taken to the complex in an armored vehicle.

"You were pretty good back there, in the meeting room," Lane complimented Jennifer in the back of the vehicle on the roads of Sol. "Your inner fire is still running hot, huh?"

Jennifer made a bashful smile and swatted her husband's arm. "Oh come on, I just had to. It's not like I'm a war goddess leading a mortal rabble to victory."

"You aren't?"

"Don't be so silly," Jennifer laughed. "You and I are only two warriors, but we'll do whatever we can to help."

"I'm just amazed that I could follow your lead without getting tongue-tied," Lane admitted. "Even after all this time, I get nervous speaking to crowds, especially with so much at stake."

"Well, as long as we do what we promised, it's all right."

"You read my mind."

* * *

_**Royal Guard military complex, Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**June 18, 3079**_

"Oh! Hi, Cassandra. I should have expected to see you here, but this is a pleasant surprise anyway."

Lane and Jennifer had been swiftly taken to the military complex of Sol, where the Baron's Battlemechs, aerial vehicles, and tanks were kept, and Lane couldn't help himself upon seeing his longtime friend in the largest Battlemech hangar. Clad in a gray and blue technician uniform, Cassandra Goyua waved hello and stepped down from a scaffolding, from where she had been tinkering with the exposed innards of a _Trebuchet _'mech. This hangar was enormous, able to hold an entire battalion of 'mechs, forty total. Half of them had already left the hangar to defend Sol from Fawkes' invading troops, and the other half were quickly being powered up and walked out of the hangar. A towering _Zeus _stomped past Lane and Jennifer, painted the blue and silver color of the Royal Guards.

Alphonse was here too, and he and Cassandra led the Farlows over to two particular 'mechs in the hangar: a _Mad Cat _and _Uziel _parked side by side, both 'mechs painted black and orange in honor of their pilot's former unit, the Striking Tigers.

"Here they are, in top condition," Alphonse grinned proudly, waving a hand up at the two 'mechs. "Lane, Jenny, they're ready for whatever dangerous mission you have in mind for them."

"Indeed. We've promised Albert to help defend Sol from Nickolas Fawkes' invasion," Jennifer explained, looking up fondly at her _Uziel_. She used the Baron's first name out of familiarity. She smiled. "Thank you, both of you, for doing this for us."

"What? But of course," Cassandra glowed as Alphonse slipped behind her and placed his hands fondly on her hips. "I'd do anything for a friend."

"Speaking of friends, there's a few other people here you should see," Alphonse added.

Lane looked behind him. "What? Who?"

"I'm over here. Good to have you here, Farlows. Good timing," a woman's voice said from the side, and both Lane and Jennifer turned to the side to see Evee Ridinghood approaching, already clad in her cooling vest and shorts for 'mech piloting. She tossed her vivid blond hair, her eyes determined. She wasn't alone; three more of the Ridinghood Cavaliers were with her, also dressed for 'mech piloting.

"Oh, Evee. You must have gotten the tactical update as well," Jennifer greeted the older woman.

"That's right. It looks like Emmanuel Adelis isn't ready to leave us alone just yet," Evee said grimly, as dull thumps of battle started to ring from beyond the hangar. She growled, "Earlier today, Parker intercepted a hostile task force near the forest. It was meant to disable Sol's power grid or to attack hangars and barracks. Parker and Chilali repulsed the attack but they had been cut off from us by Fawkes' invading forces, and I'm going to cut a path to them and bring them back here." Evee's voice was strong, but there was definite concern in her voice too.

"We're ready to do what we must," Tiger Wong offered, and Evee nodded. Lane got an idea. He extended a hand to Evee. "Then why don't you add two more to your rescue team, Evee?"

"You want to help me?"

"Yeah. After all, we've forged an alliance under fire. We have to watch each other's backs until this whole storm blows over," Lane said, and Jennifer nodded to his words. "What do you say?"

Evee only needed a second to decide. She shook Lane's offered hand. "All right, Farlow, I'll welcome your help. A reinforced Lance of six sounds good to me. These Halloween 'mechs are yours and Jenny's, right?"

_Halloween? _Lane winced. He looked back up at his orange and black _Mad Cat _and his wife's identically-colored _Uziel_, and had to admit that she had a point. Cassandra made a laugh of triumph.

"I knew it! I knew someone else would agree that the Farlow 'mechs look like Halloween."

"Are you going to paint a black cat or a witch on your 'mechs?" one of Evee's Lancemates joked.

"This isn't funny. We have to get a move on," Jennifer frowned, her distaste for frivolous behavior emerging. She moved to a nearby locker room to change into her piloting clothes, and Lane moved to join her.

"By the way, Cassandra Goyua, thank you for the hard work on our 'mechs," Evee told the other gratefully. "You've done a great job getting them into working condition."

At these words, Cassandra tried not to blush. "Thanks, but Alphonse and the Royal Guards crew did most of the work. I mostly tinkered with the _Crab _and the _Archer_."

"Ready to start," Jennifer announced as she and Lane came back in their cooling vests. Evee nodded and motioned for her Lancemates to get moving. "Great. Let's kick some ass, huh Farlows?"

* * *

_**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
**__**June 18, 3079**_

"Pretty handy to have some eyes in the sky, Evee," Lane told her on the comm in his neuro-helmet after Evee had explained the aerial assets of the Cavaliers to him and Jennifer. The reinforced Lance advanced down an empty street of Sol near the city limit. The roads had been closed to civilian traffic to allow military forces to move around with ease, and they needed it – Fawkes' forces were pushing close to the city, and countless sounds of combat rang in the air, and smoke rose from multiple flaming buildings and 'mech ruins.

"Chilali and her crew are some of the more dependable recruits I got for the Cavaliers," Evee's voice crackled back. "Unlike that Rocher freak. Don't worry, when we get closer to Chilali and her squad, it'll be easy to circumvent Fawkes' forces, get to Parker, and get everyone back to safety. Follow my lead, and we'll be all right."

Now Jennifer's voice came into Lane's comm. "It's been a long time since we undertook a real mission like this, hasn't it?"

"Years, in fact," Lane agreed with her, glancing out his cockpit canopy at her _Uziel _stomping alongside his _Mad Cat_. Evee's Lance was a few paces ahead of them. "Nervous, Jenny?"

She laughed. "A better question is if _you're _nervous."

"Why me?" he feigned being hurt by her words, a grin on his face.

"Because you always seem to freak out when the fur starts to fly."

"Now that's not true. I _make _the fur fly. Everyone else should freak out at me, especially at my Halloween 'mech, as Evee put it."

"Well, when we first started out when we were young, you hesitated with every shot."

"Is this your idea of teasing me? Or getting me ready for battle?"

"Ummmm... let's say both."

Lane's grin widened. "Don't forget that I beat you in our last simulator duel."

"Yes, yes. That last UAC 10 to the leg was too much to bear. But I'll get you next time."

"Assuming we survive this."

"Of course we will. Striking Tigers survive everything!"

"Now you're talking."

With that, Lane closed the channel, feeling a squirm of anxiety in his gut. _I guess I really am nervous about this. She's right, it's been a long time since my last serious battl__e, but I know what I'm doing. Maybe I should talk less and focus more. Just chatter to ease the nerves..._

However, none of Fawkes' troops were close to Evee's reinforced Lance on the way out of Sol, and the group stomped down a wide road out of the city limit and onto open grasslands, wary of danger. Both to his left and right, Lane could see distant groups of 'mechs and vehicles exchanging fire along the city border, but Evee had found a path out of Sol that kept them away from the hostilities. They needed to save their strength for later.

"Chilali, do you read? This is Evee. Report in," she said into the comm, but there was no response yet. "Huh. Nothing yet, group. Let's stay tight. Trouble could be anywhere, especially with this forest coming up."

Lane saw what she meant; only a few minutes out from Sol, the open grassland yielded to hilly forests that hid whatever lay beyond. The trouble was, the sounds of battle could be heard in the forest, a telltale sign that some of Fawkes' troops were trying to sneak through the forest to Sol and that the Royal Guards had intercepted them. Evee led her reinforced Lance right to the forest.

_I guess Parker's group is in there somewhere, _Lane figured, his anxiety growing. _My _Mad Cat _isn't that great__ for forest battles, though. I hope that Parker's group is actually in the open lands beyond the forest! That would be better for me. I think there's a mesa out there?_

Once again, Lane took inventory of his temporary group's makeup. There was his own _Mad Cat_, sporting an LRM 15 in each missile pod, an ER PPC and ER medium laser in the left arm, and an Ultra Autocannon in the right arm. This custom configuration was best or long- to medium-range fire support, but was decent in a close-range duel, too. Jennifer's _Uziel _had an SRM 6 in the torso launcher, two machine guns, an ER PPC in the the right arm, and two ER medium lasers in the left. The total firepower was a little light for a 50-tonner, but it was useful for nearly any situation and left room for a beefy engine and thick armor to extend the 'mech's survivability in a prolonged engagement.

Then, there was Evee's group. She was at the helm of an _Archer_ with its 4M variant, sporting two LRM 20's with an Artemis IV FCS system, and four medium lasers, two of which were rear-mounted. Her Capellan Lancemate Tiger Wong had a _Hellspawn-8E _with two LRM 10's and three medium lasers_. _A _Crab _walked beside the _Archer_, piloted by someone Evee had said was named Cynthia. The 50-tonner had two ER PPC's, an ER medium laser, and an ER small laser. It had somewhat thin armor but a number of double heat sinks to let it use its energy weapons quite a bit. Finally, there was Connor Neils in his _Crusader_, using two LRM 15's, two SRM 6's, a pair of medium lasers, and twin machine guns.

The full impact of what Lane was doing struck him, and he shook his head with amazement. He and Jennifer had been considered prodigy warriors back in the Lyran Alliance, and now they were fighting the Commonwealth of Narvosk on behalf of a nation friendly to the mighty Lorin family. _Looks like empires and prodigies are clashing today, and I'm here to take part! I can't believe..._

He was cut off when a series of nearby explosions rippled through the forest just as the reinforced Lance entered the woods, and there was a scramble of comm chatter.

"Quiet, everyone! That wasn't necessarily intended for us," Evee told everyone, shutting them up. "But that does mean to get ready. I think we've found trouble."

"Ready for anything, Commander," Connor told her smoothly and confidently, raising the arms of his _Crusader _and raising the covers of his missile launchers.

"Good. Keep watch, everyone," Evee said to the group at large. Then she tried to contact Chilali's air squadron again. "Chilali! Do you copy?"

A young woman's voice answered her. "I both hear and see you. Parker's Lance is drawing close. You should make visual contact in just a minute. Watch out, though, I'm picking something up."

"Like what?" All of Evee's group was in the forest now.

"Watch out for the forest fire, for one thing. And... I'm picking up hostiles near your location. They must be using passive radar mode, and I can only vaguely tell where they are. Close, that is."

"Can you identify their numbers?"

"No. Watch yourself."

Evee sounded excited and nervous at the same time. "Lance, get ready to fight, but fire only on my order! Lane, Jennifer?"

"What is it?" the Farlows asked in unison.

Lane could almost see the grin on Evee's face. "I can't wait to see you two in action. Let's see what Striking Tigers can do."

"Oh, I'll prove myself, all right," Lane promised, gripping his joysticks tight as his heart started to hammer in his chest. He and the others pushed through the forest, and their thermal sensors picked up a huge wall of heat, the forest fire Chilali had mentioned earlier. Evee led her Lance through a non-burning portion of the forest, with the Farlows tagging along in the rear. At last, the six 'mechs were clear, and stood at the edge of a mesa. The mesa's south side was gentle slope on which Parker's battle-worn Lance was coming down. Lane found a _Bushwacker_, _Uziel_, and a _Chimera _following the lead of a ragged _Warhammer_.

"Evee?" Parker's croaky but relieved voice sounded on the comm.

"It's me, hon," Evee greeted her husband warmly, her _Archer _spreading its arms as though to hug Parker's _Warhammer_. "I've brought friends. We're here to make sure you reach Sol in one piece."

The _Warhammer _and its mates joined with Evee's group, making ten total 'mechs. "So, the invasion has really begun, has it?" Parker mused. "Adelis is here?"

"The Farlows and I were shown a message by the enemy in the Baron's military headquarters," Evee explained as the ten 'mechs started off back to the forest. "Right now, there's a number of enemy battalions surrounding Sol, led by a Commonwealth of Narvosk general named Nickolas Fawkes. The Baron refused his offer to surrender and join the Commonwealth, so Fawkes has pressed his forces forward and have promised to land at least five or six more regiments to take Martel."

Parker couldn't help himself. "_Six _regiments?"

"I know, it's a lot, and that's why we're all going to help the Royal Guards defend Sol."

"How big is the Royal Guard force, again?" Parker demanded.

"Three 'mech regiments, plus support vehicles and infantry," Jennifer supplied nervously.

"So, the Baron really does need our help," Parker figured with a huff. "Well, he has already made an enemy of the Cavaliers, so we may as well help."

The forest drew near, and Evee led the way into the woods. "Chilali, how's it look?"

"I still can't find the enemy forces near you! It could be a trap. Watch your left flank, I think they're there!" the pilot reported with alarm, and her warning rang true: a flight of LRM's streaked out from the woods in that direction, arrowing in on Evee's location. She stopped and drove her 'mech into reverse, getting the bulky _Archer _back in time to let the LRM's whoosh harmlessly in front of its nose. The missiles raged on and exploded against the ground, creating a charred crater.

"Get your guns ready, but don't fire until I confirm a visual!" Evee ordered her Lance, and Cynthia, Connor, and Tiger adjusted to cover Evee's left flank. Parker got his men into position to cover the right flank, and Lane and Jennifer moved up to cover the front of the group.

Then the trouble started.

"_Hunchbacks_? Out here?" Jennifer said with wonder as two camouflaged _Hunchbacks _came racing out of the forest, running faster than expected. Both 50-tonners trained their shoulder-mounted cannons at Evee's Lance but didn't fire quite yet. Just as Evee's Lance turned to face the threat, the forest rustled and three enemy _Catapult _'mechs stomped out in a wide line, their missile pods poised to fire.

The five 'mechs focused on Evee's Lance, unwilling to spread their fire over ten 'mechs and have their fire diluted. Six flights of LRM 15's blazed through the air at their four targets, forcing them to break formation and scatter. They were unable to fire back under the fierce storm, and the two _Hunchbacks _got close to do their work. The shoulder cannon of each 'mech flared a stutter of yellow light as their Autocannons fired, but it wasn't the usual Autocannon 20; rather, they assaulted Evee's Lance with LBX-10 Autocannons, with cluster munitions.

"Damn it, scatter wide! Keep your sights on them!" Evee growled under the strain, and she yelped as her _Archer _took an LRM 15 to the face, and then a _Hunchback_'s LBX-10 clawed at her left arm, sending flakes of armor flying through the air. The cluster munitions also scratched at the _Archer_'s left leg, but the damage wasn't crippling. Evee threw her three red medium lasers at the offending _Hunchback_, singeing its torso armor. The 50-tonner spat an SRM 6 at Evee, which narrowly missed her. Then, Cynthia's _Crab _approached and slugged the distracted _Hunchback_'s rear armor with a fierce ER PPC, burning away significant armor and making the 'mech stagger.

Connor's _Crusader _advanced to help finish the job, but the other _Hunchback _came up and stood with its back to the other _Hunchback_. The second 'mech fired its LBX-10 at Connor, forcing him to slip away without firing a shot. The _Hunchback _flung bolts from two medium pulse lasers at Cynthia, and she ran off to dodge them but took some hits all over.

"So, they're covering each other's backs?" Connor noted, seeing that the two _Hunchbacks _were covering each other's blind spots with the three _Catapults _for extra backup. "Tough break for us, Commander."

"But not too tough. We'll take on the two _Hunchbacks_, while you guys focus on the _Catapults_," Evee told Parker's Lance and the Farlows.

"Of course," Parker growled, his _Warhammer _taking a few heavy steps forward and raising its dual PPCs for use. Lane noticed that the 'mech's torso was badly mangled from lasers and ballistics, as well as its right arm. The left leg had been seared from a PPC bolt, but to Lane, that wound looked self-inflicted. Parker wasn't alone; he moved up Dietrich to cover him, and Rocher and Yamashita ran forward to hammer on the _Catapults_. Yamashita's _Chimera _triggered its lasers, suppressing the 'mech under the hot fire. Rocher's _Uziel _added its PPC, staggering the chosen _Catapult _further. The other two _Catapults _launched their LRM 15's at Parker's lance, forcing them to disperse. Not to be outdone, Parker hurled both of his electric blue PPC's at the wounded _Catapult_, and the 'mech's whole left side was ravaged. Its armor broke off like a shell, flaming and warped beyond use. The left missile pod crumpled and its internal ammunition exploded, rocking the 'mech dangerously.

"Wa ha ha ha! You runt!" Rocher hollered in joy as his PPC and lasers tore apart the remains of the flaming _Catapult_. The 'mech's legs wobbled, and then the whole machine sprawled forward as it fell into flaming pieces. Its companions backed up, disturbed by their peer's demise. Rocher raced ahead to take on the other two _Catapults_, but he was overextending himself.

"Get back here! Rocher!" Parker barked in alarm as Rocher closed in on the two _Catapults_. Evee's Lance was still fighting against the _Hunchbacks_, and the two _Hunchback_s' LBX-10's and duo strategy were giving Evee's lance a run for its money. Parker, Yamashita, and Dietrich came forward to help, but they fell under a new assault. Red large lasers sizzled through the air as two Lances of _Goblin _tanks rolled out of the forest and hit Parker's Lance from their right flank. The large lasers mostly missed, but Dietrich's _Bushwacker _took a few hits, as did Rocher's _Uziel_. Rocher took a flurry of medium lasers from the two _Catapults_, further ravaging the 'mech. Rocher was in bad shape, and he cried out for help.

That was when Lane decided to assist. "Hang tight, I'm coming," he told Rocher, pushing his _Mad Cat _forward. Jennifer's _Uziel _tagged along and raced ahead, preferring close-range combat.

"Ha. You've got some balls, charging into this fray," Rocher commented, pulling his wobbling 'mech back.

_I've been warned about his constant crude humor, _Lane mused, but there was no time for talk. As the rest of Parker's lance chased after the _Goblins_, Lane lined up his two LRM 15's on the _Catapults _before they could hit Parker's Lance from behind. Holding his breath, Lane triggered both of his LRM 15's, and his _Mad Cat _was rocked slightly as the thirty missiles roared out of their pods at the enemy. He felt elation as one missile cluster hit each of the _Catapult__s_, hammering their torso armor and throwing them off-balance. Lane moved forward and lit up his ER PPC, sending his heat to higher levels. The high heat paid off as the PPC tore into one of the missile-damaged _Catapults_, removing the last of its right torso armor and exposing its inner machinery.

"Help me finish him!" Lane cried out to Jennifer, and she was quick to agree. Her _Uziel _raced close to the two enemy 'mechs, her SRM 6 and ER medium lasers distracting the less-injured _Catapult _to give Lane the chance he needed. Now, Lane got within 300 meters of the injured _Catapult _and the Ultra Autocannon 10 in his right arm came alive. Lane hung on as the right side of his 'mech shuddered from the loud, powerful recoil of the monster weapon. His aim was a little off, however, and his ballistic rounds missed the _Catapult _and vanished into the forest.

Jennifer picked up the slack. "Don't worry, I've got this," she promised her husband. The injured _Catapult _slowly turned to behold the orange and black _Uziel _coming close and fired its medium lasers. Jennifer deftly swept to the side, dodging all but one of the lasers, taking it to her torso. Then, the _Uziel _pressed its PPC gun arm right into the _Catapult's _injury and fired, impossible to miss. The PPC fiercely tore apart the 'mech's insides, gnawing through it and triggering a staggering chain of explosions in the 'mech's insides. Jennifer slipped away, dodging the medium lasers of the other _Catapult_.

_I won't miss this time, _Lane told himself, and he lined up his UAC and fired it again. Now, the _Catapult _was holding still, and his ballistics ripped through the injury and broke the enemy 'mech at last. The _Catapult _keeled over, falling apart from its inner bones shattering. The last _Catapult _tried to open fire, until it was hit by Parker's SRM's and PPC, and his Lancemates' lasers. The 65-tonner was blasted to pieces.

"All clear?" Parker asked as his _Warhammer _came close. Lane turned and saw that its left arm was now gone, with only stumps and dangling wires and myomers left on the shoulder. Still, Lane could see the ruins of all eight _Goblin _tanks behind Parker's Lance, and knew that the injury wasn't in vain.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Lane said, as he and Jennifer joined with their allies. "You?"

"No tank is going to best me," Parker said confidently. "Though I would rather not run into anything else for a while. I barely have enough armor left to protect a _Flea_."

"We've got you covered," Jennifer promised, then turned and fired a PPC at the troublesome _Hunchbacks. _Those two 'mechs had done considerable damage to Evee's Lance, considering there were only two of them, but now they finally fell, too, bringing the end to the battle.

Now Evee's _Archer _lumbered back into position, gathering up her Lancemates. "Parker! Doing okay?"

"As I told the Farlows, let us make this our last engagement until we return to Sol," Parker told her.

"Fine by me," Evee said, turning and starting into the forest. Everyone else followed. "Chilali?"

Lane could hear the sound of the aerial squadron up ahead. "I've got nothing, Evee. Once you're clear of the forest, I'll find you a safe route into and through Sol."

"Good," Evee said as the group of ten pushed through the forest, but they literally and figuratively weren't out of the woods yet. About halfway through the woods, trouble found them again. This time, a shut-down trio of _Glory _Heavy Assault Vehicles was waiting for them.

The ten 'mechs scrambled to evade the Rotary Autocannon 5's of the huge treaded vehicles bearing down on them, but Autocannon rounds washed through the forest like a deadly metal rainstorm. The ten 'mechs fell back, throwing their combined fire at the _Glory _vehicles as much as they could.

_Gah! These tre__es... _Lane cursed, seeing the _Glory _vehicles slip out of sight around the trees to keep safe. He quickly turned this way and that, keeping an eye out for the enemy. _Those things carry Rotary AC 5's, plus Artemis-guided LRM's and medium lasers. Maybe around__ this tree..._

Lane turned around a huge tree, hoping to find a _Glory _and ambush it. Jennifer covered his flank, but their action was for naught; there was nothing there, though Lane could hear the rustle of the _Glory _tanks somewhere. Then, Cynthia shouted a warning and her _Crab _hurried over to block an LRM flight aimed at Lane.

"Cynthia?" he said uncertainly, watching her _Crab _shudder from the missiles.

"Over there! Hurry!" she shouted, and Lane and Jennifer saw the three _Glory _tanks emerging from behind her. They fired more of their LRM 15's, but these missiles were dodged and hit the trees instead. Gritting his teeth, Lane hurried and fired his ER PPC and UAC 10 at the marauding vehicles, scoring heavy hits against one of them. Evee's LRM 20's and Jennifer's PPC hammered them further, but the three _Glory _vehicles pushed forward, firing all of their deadly Rotary Autocannon 5's. Tree branches cracked and shattered from the metal storm, sending birds and other animals flitting away. The ten 'mechs were driven back yet again, sustaining increasing damage.

Having had enough, Lane, Jennifer, Evee, Cynthia, Tiger, and Parker all coordinated their fire and sent a hurricane of PPC's and LRM's at the approaching _Glory _tanks, trying to finish them off for good. The forest was lit up by orange light as two of the three _Glory _tanks succumbed, being blasted to molten pieces under the fire. The surviving one fired its LRM's and medium lasers, but it was weak by itself.

"Excellent! Just one more..." Jennifer glowed as her orange and black _Uziel _walked backwards while lining up a PPC shot. She was forced to stop when her 'mech backed up into something large and hard with a metallic _thump_, and she swiveled around to behold a camouflaged, shut-down _Atla__s _standing right there.

Jennifer screamed in shock and terror, backing away from the towering 'mech as fast as she could, throwing her SRM's and lasers at it. The gigantic 'mech powered up, its engine rumbling to life like a hungry dragon. Another rumble sounded as a second _Atlas _powered up, joining its companion. They both bore down on the trapped Cavaliers-Farlow force.

"Check out the balls on them, huh?" Rocher joked feebly, until a thick purple beam of energy flared from the left arm of an _Atlas _at him. The Davion warrior cried out as the plasma cannon burned off his 'mech's right arm, taking out his lasers and throwing his _Uziel _off-balance. The two _Atlases _stomped forward, firing plasma cannons and large lasers from their arms.

"Damn it. More ambushes?" Evee growled, slugging an _Atlas _with her LRM's. The angered _Atlas _turned and bore down on Evee, throwing an MRM 30 at her _Archer_. Evee slipped out of the way, but the huge 'mech's torso fired up a Rotary Autocannon 5 and chipped away at her arms and legs, slowing her down. The surviving _Glory _surged forward, eager to avenge its fallen comrades. Evee got a respite when Cynthia's _Crab _scurried forward, throwing both of its ER PPC's at the _Atlas_' back, burning away half of its armor. In response, the 100-tonner whipped around and slugged the _Crab _with its plasma cannon and a large laser, blasting off the _Crab_'s left arm, staggering the machine.

Determined, Cynthia pushed herself forward. She dumped coolant and fired up her remaining PPC and her ER medium and small laser, frying the _Atlas_' MRM 30 launcher. The missile launcher poured smoke, unusable.

"Enough, runt," the _Atlas_' pilot growled, and he triggered his three lasers at the _Crab_. Parker and Dietrich hurried forward to help, but Cynthia's _Crab _was overwhelmed, and the 'mech fell apart in flaming pieces under the horrific laser assault.

"Parker! It's okay. Get the other _Atlas_. The Farlows are here for this one," Evee told him, and Parker's _Warhammer _turned to confront the other _Atlas_. Lane and Jennifer advanced to take on the _Atlas _and _Glory_, eager to finish off their foes.

_Evee sure turns bossy when the shooting starts, but she is the CO of her company, _Lane reminded himself. Tiger Wong's _Hellspawn _turned and threw its twin LRM 10's at the _Glory_, driving it close to critical damage. The tough vehicle hung on, starting up its Rotary Autocannon 5. Tiger scampered away, but his 'mech still took a few hits from the ballistics. Meanwhile, Jennifer's _Uziel _raced forward and slugged the _Glory _with her SRM 6 and twin ER medium lasers, cracking its armor apart like a peanut. She finished the job by stepping off a huge fallen log and stomping on top of the _Glory, _crushing the tattered vehicle flat.

"You sure have style," Lane commented with a grin.

"Y... yeah," Jennifer breathlessly responded. Then, a laser from the _Atlas _seared her torso, breaking through her armor. The _Atlas_' Rotary Autocannon 5 tore into her torso and arms, and Jennifer trembled under the fire. "Lane!"

"One second!" he barked, then backed up and fumbled to get his crosshairs onto the _Atlas. _The huge 'mech triggered its fearsome plasma cannon, singing Evee's right leg. The _Archer _shook but didn't fall over; instead, it threw an LRM 20 and two medium lasers at the _Atlas_, and the 'mech was too slow to avoid them. Scooting into position, Lane achieved his lock and hurled his own two LRM 15's at the huge 'mech, then added his ER medium laser and UAC 10 to his fire. His _Mad Cat's _cockpit warmed up, and sweat started to bead on his torso. When the smoke cleared, Lane's stomach jumped when he saw the _Atlas _still standing, though badly damaged. It hammered Lane with its two large lasers and Rotary Autocannon 5, ripping apart his torso armor and shaking the _Mad Cat _too much for him to fire back.

Then, with a guttural cry, Jennifer raced forward and alpha-struck a critical wound in the _Atlas_' torso, her combined fire burning deep. The _Atlas _trembled, then turned to shoot back, still not defeated. Jennifer prepared for the worst, but there was no need. The _Atlas_' inner machinery started to crumble from the effects of the alpha-strike, and a domino effect unfolded in the 100-tonner's interior, growing bigger and bigger. To be sure, Lane fired his Ultra Autocannon 10 into the 'mech's gut, and that final attack pushed it over the edge. The _Atlas' _armor swelled and bulged out from a final, huge internal explosion, then, with smoke pouring from the cracks in its armor, slumped over and fell to its side. It didn't move, but the pilot did eject, clearing the forest as proof that the 'mech was defeated.

"Enemy destroyed," Parker reported, as his badly-damaged Lance came back over from the ruins of the other _Atlas._

"Good timing. We finished off this bastard, too," Evee said, kicking the limp _Atlas _with her 'mech's foot. "Now, I _really _hope that that's the last of them."

"As do I," Parker heartily agreed. He walked over the burning heap that was Cynthia's destroyed _Crab_. "We lost Cynthia, and we will lose more if we don't get back to Sol quickly." Luckily, the _Glory _vehicles and the _Atlases _were the last trap. The way was clear out of the forest, and Chilali's instructions got the group into Sol's outer limits without trouble.

As he drove his 'mech down the road, Lane contacted Jennifer. "Wow! You did even better than I imagined, Jenny."

"Well, thank you," she responded warmly. "But you did a lot, too."

"I did what I could. Now, let's make sure no invader sets foot in Sol, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Sol, Martel,  
Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
June 18, 3079**_

When the battered Cavaliers arrived back at Sol, it wasn't sanctuary they found. The once-peaceful city had turned into a battle zone. A steady stream of Arrow IV missiles hammered the city, destroying smaller buildings and Calliope turrets one after another. Some missiles struck the Baron's main tower, and it was still standing tall although craters and cracks started to weaken the structure. Civilians stampeded toward the landing pads, assisted by military personnel and several battlemechs. Dust clouds blanketed the streets, making it virtually impossible to go through them without trampling on people. The rest of the city defenders scattered around the city, shifting from one destroyed building to another, not knowing exactly what to do.

"This is Evee Ridinghood, CO of Ridinghood Cavaliers," Evee cried out on her comlink. "Who's in command here? Why aren't you firing back?"

"This is Colonel Edo, Azure Scimitars," somebody answered. "General Fawkes has one regiment engaging Sol, five more regiments are on their six, dropping off at Martel as we speak. The enemies are still out of range. We have two more Royal Guard regiments making the best speed to Sol, but for now the Azure Scimitars are the only defending force. I have to split one-third of them to assist civilian evacuation. Our Calliope network had been neutralized. We have Long Tom units ready to engage, but our satellite uplink had been destroyed by their initial attack. We have no eyes out there, and we don't want to waste ammunition. We'll wait until they reach the wall, then engage them at point blank. That way they can't use their Arrow IV effectively."

"Elite my ass," Evee grumbled, making sure her comment didn't go through the comlink. "FlyCats, we're getting chewed up down here. Find those Arrow IV bastards so the Azure Scimitars can use their Long Toms."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, we're out of ammo," Chilali's response was not the one Evee was looking for. "Permission to rearm..."

"Captain, by the time you have rearmed we're all dead!" Evee screamed. "Find them! Now!"

"Affirmative, Ma'am!" Chilali yelped; she didn't hesitate to let Evee know her disappointment. She had mentioned it time and again that the FlyCats were a fire support team, not a scouting group, but this situation was why Evee employed them in the first place. The FlyCats were the only ones that had the speed to cover the range and find enemy positions quickly. Whether the Long Toms could reach them or not was another matter.

"Move up to the south wall!" Parker ordered, pinpointing the source of the Arrow missiles. "And keep your heads down!" The Cavaliers plus Lane and Jennifer crept through explosions, flames, flying debris and thick clouds of concrete dust from destroyed buildings. Arrow missiles flew across the town; each one found a structure and ripped it all apart. They chose the least crowded streets to avoid trampling on people, although in a state of chaos like this, it was impossible to make it absolutely sure.

Coming at the southern wall, the catastrophe was worse than they have thought. The southern wall was almost nonexistent. Some 'mech defenders hid behind portions of the wall that were still standing. Without the wall, the Arrow missiles flew straight into the city, clobbering buildings and structures at will. Far in the south, an army of battlemechs was amassed and started marching toward the city.

"Honey..." Evee sighed heavily. It was all too familiar to her; the endless celestial battlemechs coming at her was still fresh in her memory. True, Fawkes' regiments were not Manei Domini, but the Azure Scimitars were not Shooting Stars, either. Edo's decision to cower and wait until the enemy flooded Sol's front yard told her that he didn't have strategic experience. Kyle Garret wouldn't have done that, let alone Parker. "Can we get through this?"

"If we can break this regiment without much damage," Parker mused, "we may have strength to hold the second wave until the two Royal Guard regiments arrive. We have a chance, but we have to win this first battle decisively."

"What about Edo?" Evee's voice was marred with unease.

"Forget Edo. We do this ourselves," Parker snapped. His quick response and the sourness of his voice squeezed a smile off her lips. "Between us and the Farlows, we can do it."

"All right." She knew it was close to impossible to beat an entire regiment with just nine 'mechs, but she had never doubted Parker's strategy. After all, he was the reason she lived through the nightmare of Victoria. "The command is yours."

"Cavaliers, listen to me," Parker rallied his troops, making sure Lane and Jennifer heard his voice as well. "We are greatly outnumbered, but we will bring them down one Battlemech at a time. I want one shot, one hit. Do not shoot if you don't think you can ore. Remember, one shot, one hit. Fire energy weapons first; use missiles and ballistics only for killing blows. Everybody with me?"

"Just paint what you want to kill, Boss," Rocher replied with enthusiasm. "Let's burn those assholes."

"Our lasers have less range than PPCs," Dietrich stated, "but we'll join you as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, our PPCs will make up for Dietrich and Yamashita," Lane answered, parking his _Mad Cat_ next to Evee's _Archer_. "The _Bushwacker_ and the _Chimera_ are medium range 'mechs. It's not their time yet."

"Glad to have you with us, Farlows," Evee chimed, watching Jennifer's _Uziel_ swerved past her mech and sandwiched her from the left. "We sure can use your PPCs after we lost Cynthia."

"All right, get ready," Parker interjected as the first battlemechs passed the 1000-meter mark. A _Tessen_, a _Phoenix Hawk_, a _Cicada_, and a _Strider-A_ made a fast dash toward Sol, escorted by four Condor heavy hovertanks. The LRM-15 turrets on the Condors made them vaguely like the much smaller Pegasus, which could be very advantageous in a blind engagement. But for trained eyes, it was easy to distinguish the Condors from their 35-ton cousins.

"Scouts!" Yamashita exclaimed. "The Condors carry LRM-15's, Sir! Let's hit them before they get in range!"

"No! The _Strider_-A carries TAG!" Parker shifted his 'mech to line up with the _Strider_. With heavy Arrow artillery still blasting the city to bits, anything with a TAG had to be neutralized first. He engaged the targeting computer for added accuracy while centering his crosshair on the _Strider_'s midst. "Target the _Strider_, center mass... Fire!" The blue stream from his right PPC led the attack, stopping the 40-ton Omnimech dead on its track. Twin bolts from Rocher drilled the torso as well, adding to the damage. Lane's and Jennifer's charges followed suit, pumping out more armor and titanium skeleton pieces. Then missiles raced toward the little 'mech in a beautiful white arc in the sky. The Artemis system guided the missiles straight into the boxy hull, where the PPCs had ripped the armor apart. It didn't take long for the Omnimech to drop and skid on the ground, then turn into a bonfire.

"Bulls-eye!" Rocher exclaimed gleefully. "Burn in hell, sonofabitch!"

"Get the _Tessen_!" Parker didn't marvel their handiwork and quickly fired his left PPC at the incoming _T__essen_, almost at the same time with Lane and Jennifer. The _Tessen_ tried to anticipate the attack by turning hard right but it was not fast enough. One after another the PPC trio stabbed the _Tessen's_ left torso. It staggered, trying to return fire with its single light ER PPC, but Evee's missiles knocked it out of target. Connor's and Tiger's wave came shortly, forcing it to backpedal. Despite sparks and smoke billowing from the left side of its body, the _Tessen_ was still defiant. It started to sprint when the third wave of missiles, some 30 Clan-made warheads from the _Mad Cat_, tore its left torso apart. As the body breached from shoulder to hip, the _Tessen_ crashed on its back, and the mechwarrior chose to punch out of the cockpit.

"All hands, engage your closest enemy!" Parker shouted and trained his guns at the closest Condor and fired. The turret flew spiraling in the air, and the 50-ton beast skidded uncontrollably like a beheaded bull. The _Cicada_ and _Phoenix Hawk_ quickly turned around but Evee's lance teamed up with Lane and Jennifer to put them out of commission. A hail of missiles, coupled by razor-sharp PPC bolts, ruptured the mechs' thin rear armor and tore the engines and power generators of the two 'mechs. The remaining Condors made a defiant attack with their missiles, but Dietrich and Yamashita - who were dying to get into action - quickly tore them up with their large-bored ballistics.

"Heads up, ground units!" Chilali's voice rang throughout the comlink. "More 'mechs coming your way... this is the big one! They're mobilizing their force for the main strike!"

"Stay calm!" Parker thundered while realigning his reticule. He saw what were coming: _Jinggau_, _Cestus_ and _Avatar_s with Glory tanks as their fire supports. Over the horizon shadows of assault 'mechs marched toward Sol: a _Gunslinger_, two _Awesomes_, and a _Stalker_. The sight was impressive, and Parker wouldn't blame the Cavaliers if they caved under pressure. But like in the game of chess, the key to win was to hit where it hurt the most: the commander. Cut off the commander from the unit and the unit would falter. It was not easy to locate the commander in a battlefield, but as a rule of thumb, the command Battlemech carried C3 computers to easily mobilize its troops.

"Bring down the _Gunslinger_! Give it all you have!" Parker gave out his order. The _Gunslinger_ had more armor than any 'mech they had killed so far, so Parker linked both PPCs and let them rip. A surge of heat slapped his face as he thumbed his trigger, and he knew he would pay for it dearly. But his bolts struck deep into the side of the _Gunslinger_ and served as a beacon for the next wave. Three azure particle beams from Rocher, Lane and Jennifer rocked the mech. Dozens of missiles came not a second later. For a moment the _Gunslinger_ disappeared beneath the mushrooms of explosions, leaving only a cloud of smoke and debris in sight. But when the dust cloud waned, the _Gunslinger_ emerged; battered, bruised, but otherwise intact.

The _Gunslinger_ rose and brought its double Gauss Rifles to bear. One slug grazed Evee's left torso, tearing off the top lid of her missile launcher. The other seared Dietrich's shoulder launcher. Then the rest of the regiment followed suit. PPC and Gauss slugs raged left and right, raking everything in their path. Two Azure Scimitars mechs exploded under the Gauss onslaught, forcing the others to shift positions. The Glory tanks assisted the mech attack with their missiles. Ripples of explosions blanketed the southern part of Sol. Every inch of the battlefield went alive with fireballs.

"We can't hold this absurdity much longer!" Yamashita croaked, backing up his _Chimera_. "We need a miracle!"

"Maintain position!" Parker roared. "I want that _Gunslinger_ dead... Now!"

Lane opened fired first with his missiles, followed by Jennifer and Rocher almost instantly. The third wave sailed upstream against a smorgasbord of enemy missiles and ballistics. It blasted the _Gunslinger_ where the armor had been completely stripped. This time the reactor yielded, and the _Gunslinger_ went up to the air in flames.

The fall of the _Gunslinger_ quickly changed the attack pattern of Fawkes' regiment. They still charged Sol with gusto but their sync was broken. Some decided to hang back and shot their long-ranged weapons from afar, others kept pressing forward with scattered and disoriented shots. They were still dangerous but their threat as a tight unit had been neutralized. However, the Arrow artillery had shifted its target. Their shots became lower and closer to the defenders, keeping the Cavaliers and Azure Scimitars on the defensive.

"Commander, I found the enemy's artillery units," Chilali delivered the much-needed relieve. "Chaparrals, a goddamn whole company of them! Ammo ordnance are scattered in a wide area. Get the Long Toms working, I'll guide their fire."

"Colonel Edo, you have eyes for your artillery," Evee relayed Chilali's good news. "Bring it to them!"

Evee's lips were still wet when the Long Toms thundered in unison. Seconds later explosions crackled faintly in the distance. The sound was almost drawn by the deafening battle at the mouth of Sol, but the tremor on the ground couldn't defy trained ears.

"Twenty degrees east, two degrees south!" Chilali sent her guidance. "Fire for effect! Fire for effect!"

The Long Toms barked again, and again, and again, each time a little quicker than before. As the Long Toms picked up a pace, the Arrow battery lost its strength. The missiles became slower and scarcer, up to the point that only one missile came within five minutes. Twenty minutes after the first Long Tom blasted, the Arrow missiles stopped coming.

"That's the best C-Bill expense I've ever had!" Evee cried jovially. "Colonel Edo, direct your fire to southern Sol. Let Fawkes' regiment get what we had for the last hour!"

"More than happy to comply, Ma'am!" Edo's voice crackled, its tone matching Evee's. High-explosive ballistics whistled in the air and rained down on the invaders. Limbs came flying in the midst of geysers of soil and dirt. This added firepower staggered the invader's rank. Their front line 'mechs backpedaled under the pressure, and their morale quickly dropped.

"Pick them up! Push them back!" Parker yelled while targeting a one-armed _Jinggau_. His mech had reached the heat threshold, but he couldn't afford to rest. He flushed half of his coolant and hit both PPCs. The stump of the _Jinggau_ flashed then exploded, forcing the right torso to cave inside. Dietrich swerved by the shuddering 'mech and pumped his Autocannon's rounds into it. The engine bled fire and the flaming hulk tumbled to the side, crackling as it crashed. Five hundred meters on their right Evee led her lance to gang up on an _Avatar_. Taking turn picking up the omnimech with their missiles, they kept the _Avatar_ on the defensive. Lane and Jennifer engaged a _Cestus_, and between their two PPC's and three missile launchers, they sucked the life out of the heavy mech very quickly.

The sudden relief in pressure sparked the bloodlust in the Azure Scimitars, who had been cowering behind covers up to this point. They poured out of their refuge and charged Fawkes' army with the Long Toms kept firing behind them. Fawkes' front line quickly disintegrated under the enormous pressure from the Azure Scimitars. The rest of the 'mechs tried to mount a respectable formation and fight back, but without their leader, their effort was nothing more than a rushed scramble on the field.

"Holy crap! I don't believe it," Dietrich quipped amidst sighs of relief. "We survived! No casualties!"

"Don't get too comfortable yet," Parker replied, popping up his canopy to cool down. "Fawkes' second wave is not far behind. Fall in and report."

"Good as new, Boss," Rocher hopped around, "except for a few nicks on my paint job."

"I'm low on armor, but I'm okay," Dietrich added.

"My mech sustained some missile damages but I can take a few more punches," Yamashita joined in.

"Jennifer and I can still provide PPC coverage but our missiles have been depleted," Lane crackled.

"Nothing major on my 'mech, but I only have three shots left," Evee responded. "So does Tiger. Connor has five. I'm afraid we're no good for another pitched battle like that."

"The battle took more of us than I anticipated," Parker leaned on his command couch. "We may have to give it entirely to the two regiments of Royal Guards."

"I'm afraid it's not gonna happen," suddenly Colonel Edo interjected. "Intelligence reported that Fawkes split his force. The Barracuda Knights and the Manta Guards had engaged the two Royal Guard regiments. The remaining three are going straight here." He paused for a vain effort to conceal his desperation. "We're it for Sol. Nobody's gonna come for us anymore."

"But with our force being depleted, how are we going to defend the city? Against three regiments?" Yamashita croaked with obvious jitter in his voice.

"Look, you have done enough," Colonel Edo spoke. "You took out a battalion of Fawkes' army admirably with just nine 'mechs. We wouldn't be in this position if not because of you, and for that, I am deeply humbled and grateful. Now let the Azure Scimitars do their job. Join the civilians and evacuate to the landing pads. My men will assist you."

"Parker?" Evee said, half whispering. "What do you want to do?"

"What we did was buying time for the Royal Guard regiments to reach Sol before Fawkes' army," Parker sighed. He hated having to agree with Edo, but he didn't have any choice. "With them not coming, there's nothing more we can do. We can't win this one. Cavaliers, pack up. We're moving to the landing pads."

"Jennifer and I will go back to the palace to make sure Baron Albert Martineau is evacuated," Lane said as he broke formation. "We'll see you at the landing pad."

As the Cavaliers began to move, Parker paused a moment to observe the battlefield. Fawkes' first regiment had been decimated, and the survivors of Azure Scimitars had assumed a defensive position to take on Fawkes' second wave, three times the size of the first. But he knew, and everybody in the Azure Scimitars knew, that every single one of them would die, razed to the ground by Fawkes army. They might not have been experienced enough in combat, but they sure had the heart to do what they were trained to do.

"Good luck, Azure Scimitars," Parker bid them farewell, then throttled up to join the rest of the Cavaliers.

* * *

Baron Albert Martineau was standing on his balcony when Lane and Jennifer reached the top floor of the Spire, just like he did when the first time they met him. But this time they were not overlooking a grand view of Sol. They were overlooking the smoking, smoldering, screaming Sol. The artillery had stopped, but everybody in the room realized that it was not for long. The Baron's room itself had been creaking, a sure sign that the white tall structure would crumble any moment after intense bombardment from Fawkes.

"Albert," Jennifer touched the Baron's arm gently. "Albert, we have to go."

"None of these would be left standing," the Baron chose to lament. "All will go away, like the speckles and pebbles and dirt they were made from. Hundreds of years of sweat and tears and blood, all will be only memories." He turned to Jennifer. "Where are the Lorins? How come your father let you alone in Martel, knowing that Adelis will come anytime? What kind of friend leave his friend to suffer?"

"Come on, Highness," Lane ushered the Baron to the elevator. All of his bones seemed to turn to mush, and the lanky man could slump into a heap of flesh if not supported by him and his wife. "We'll get Sol back, but now, we have to leave." He turned to the Baron's personal guards, "We're going to the landing pads. Ride between my _Mad Cat_ and her _Uziel_. If things go hairy, get the Baron to the landing pad as fast as you can. When you arrive, see to Evee Ridinghood. She and her Cavaliers will assist you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the guard nodded and helped the Baron totter weakly into the elevator.

Just about when they descended, the air raid siren blared in the distance.

"It has begun," Jennifer muttered as the elevator took them to the floor level. "I hope we can make it in time. I don't know how much is left for us at the landing pad."

"We will," Lane replied reassuringly. "They will not leave their Baron behind."

* * *

When the Cavaliers arrived at the landing pad, it was already a battlefield of its own. Squadrons of Mechbusters screamed in the air and dropped their incendiary bombs on the dropship area. Their precise attacks burned tanks, ammo trucks, and destroyed half of the vehicles. Fires raged out of control; tongues of fire spread unabated, fueled even more by the dry air. The air-raid siren blended with thundering explosions. A lance of _Chameleons_ tried to fight back, but with raging fire and so many nervous personnel running around, their jobs became increasingly strenuous. Three more squadrons of Mechbusters came inbound, but laser bolts rose up to form a wall of defense. Some Mechbusters exploded midair, others burst into flames and plunged like burning moths. But the rest broke formation, swiveling in between murderous shots, and dropped their incendiaries.

"This place has been overwhelmed," Parker wheezed, choking as he spoke. He hadn't fired his weapons but the flames had already drenched his face with sweat. He marked the farthest, least-damaged Union dropship. "Make it to my destination, double time."

The Cavaliers started to move when the Mechbusters turned around, lining up their massive AC10 with the hull of the dropships. Parker's lance raised their defense, killing four Mechbusters, but the rest of the planes glided freely toward a Union dropship full of military hardware. The mammoth guns barked fire, spitting depleted-uranium shells at the round hull. The Union's armor, weakened by the constant bombing, gave in. Fireballs mushroomed from almost every orifice of the dropship. Then a monster fireball ripped the top part of the dropship, followed by smaller explosions that turned the interior into blazing inferno. Finally, a massive explosion disintegrated the big hull. One _Chameleon_ stood too close to the dropship. The debris sandblasted the mech's armor, leaving the mech stripped to its titanium bones.

"Move! Move! Move!" Parker screamed as the Cavaliers scrambled the dropship. "Eev, get in and take command of the dropship! I'll cover your back."

At first Evee hesitated, not wanting to be the first one safe inside the dropship. But she understood that she had to make sure the dropship didn't leave before everybody was inside. Mercenary dropships were notorious of leaving the mechs behind in desperate times. So she clambered up the ramp and claimed one of the bays inside the dropship.

Yamashita was inside and Rocher was inches away from the door when Parker picked up a lance of on his HUD. A _No-Dachi_, a _JaggerMech_, and two _Anvils_ rushed toward the Union in pomp, clearly on a mission to take down the dropship. They were still 800 meters away but the _No-Dachi's_ PPC had already pounded the hull of the Union. The armor was thick enough to stop the particle charges dead cold, but the raining ferro-fibrous dust reminded him that no armor was strong enough to withstand a PPC barrage forever.

"Eev, I need firepower down here!" Parker called out. "Turn the dropship's defense system on!"

"Can't do it while the door's open!" Evee yelled back. "The dropship's armor is thick enough to sustain barrages for several minutes! Get in quick!"

Grinding his teeth, Parker tried another channel. "_Chameleons_! This is Parker Kerensky from the Ridinghood Cavaliers! Enemy lance is inbound to take out our dropship. We need your lasers here!"

There was no response to his call, but the _Chameleon_s started to turn and leave the other dropships. As Dietrich climbed up the ramp, Parker fired his PPC as cover fire. The _No-Dachi_ sidestepped the attack, and his blue particle bolt hammered the building behind it. As dust cloud rose, Parker took a hard lock on the _No-Dachi_ and fired again. The slippery mech ducked, dodging the stream, then launched its own. Dietrich's _Bushwacker,_ just five meters short of the dropship door, jerked as the PPC bolt ravaged its rear armor.

"Damn sonofabitch!" Dietrich cried in agony. He turned his mech around, but the _JaggerMech_ caught him with a well-placed salvo on his left side. The sub munitions slipped through a crack – a souvenir from the previous battle – and torched the ammo bins. Dietrich never knew what hit him. The last thing he saw was a great white ball devouring everything in sight, including himself.

"Eev, we lost Dietrich," Parker muttered as a bitter realization came to his mind: this lance was a true elite force. The way they moved, the way they fought, all indicated that the Mechwarriors' skill was way above their dead counterparts. "Cavaliers, I want all weapons on the _No-Dachi_! Fire at will!"

Connor and Tiger fired all remaining missiles, forcing the _No-Dachi_ to take evasive maneuvers. The three _Chameleons_ arrived and backed up Connor and Tiger with their lasers, but the _No-Dachi_ showed that it was in a class of its own. Riding the cover fire from the _Anvils_ and the _JaggerMech_, the 70-ton 'mech lunged and swung its katana. One of the _Chameleons_ was thrown back, its cockpit caved in, crushing the mechwarrior between jagged metal and glasses. It teetered back and forth before tumbling down like a log.

Parker switched to his medium lasers and strafed the _No-Dachi_ but it continuously parried his attack. From 300 meters away it fired its medium range missiles, raking Connor's _Crusader_. As Connor was stunned and fighting to regain control of his 'mech, the _No-Dachi_ switched target and struck Tiger with its PPC. Tiger's _Hellspawn_ had already reached combat loss grouping. One strike was enough to shut down the medium 'mech, but the _No Dachi_ didn't show any mercy. It jammed its katana into Tiger's midst. Tiger had only a mere second to eject, and he used it well. His ejection seat flew high above the ground when his _Hellspawn_ exploded into fiery mist.

With Connor out of ammo and the _Chameleons_ only able to provide minimal pressure, Parker stood alone against a whole lance of elite Mechwarriors. He attacked the _JaggerMech_ from long range, busting its left canon arm with his PPC, then switched to the _No-Dachi_ with medium laser salvo, but his twin lasers were not enough to hurt the heavy 'mech. The _No-Dachi_ fired its MRM, staggering the _Warhammer_, then skid forward with its katana cocked behind its back. Parker triggered his jets but the _No-Dachi_ was a second faster. It swung its katana in a large arc. The tip of the katana eviscerated the _Warhammer_, ripped off its left arm, and detached the _Warhammer_ signature search light on its left shoulder. Metallic gristle and engine parts sprayed all over the place. A deafening shrill stabbed Parker's ear, a split second before the _Warhammer_ lost power. Half of the console went dead, and the _Warhammer_ lurched slowly forward, completely at the mercy of the _No-Dachi_.

But before Parker could think of giving up, a series of PPC's, Autocannon bursts, and missiles slammed into the rear armor of the _No-Dachi_. The _Anvils_ and the _JaggerMech_ turned to provide cover fire for the _No-Dachi_, but a lance of the Baron's personal guards in _Bushwackers _quickly engaged the heavy 'mechs. A _Mad Cat_ and an _Uziel_ with black and orange paint jobs assaulted the _No-Dachi_ with cascaded fire, keeping the mech on the defensive.

Knowing its chances to beat the new threat was next to nothing, the _No Dachi_ used every bit of its 86 kph to escape. The _Anvils_ disengaged the _Bushwackers_ and slipped behind some ruins, but the _JaggerMech_ was too slow to follow its comrade. The _Bushwackers_ pumped all cannons, shredding the _JaggerMech's_ front armor, pulling off armor to create a large hole. The missiles that came afterwards slipped into its innards and exploded. The _JaggerMech_ disintegrated in brilliant colors.

"We have the Baron," Lane's voice came cracking between static. "Looks like you've just encountered Gulzar Karimi, one of Adelis' generals. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, but we lost Dietrich," Parker strained to pull his 'mech up. Gulzar's strike had crushed half of his engines, but the critical parts were left untouched. "Thank you. You came in just in time."

"We don't have much time," Jennifer tuned in. "Intelligence reported that the Azure Scimitars had been overrun. Fawkes' main army will arrive soon. Go to your dropship and dustoff immediately. We'll get the Baron to our dropship, along with Cassandra and Alphonse."

Parker made a quick salute with his remaining arm, then dragged his feet toward the dropship ramp. He took a glance at the two remaining _Chameleons_, and wondered if they had anywhere to go. He opened communication in general frequency, "We still have space. You can tag along if you want." Without delay the two _Chameleons_ jumped into the dropship.

As Parker wobbled up the ramp, he took a glance at the white tall building that was the Baron's symbol of power. Intense Arrow strike weakened the structure, and the building slowly crumbled, swallowed by a thick white cloud of debris. It was strange to look at Sol without the tall white building, as he had been familiar with the sight. But it was inevitable. The building without the Baron's authority would only be a mockery. As demented as it sounded, crumbling was its fairest fate at this moment. The Baron could always revive it when – if – he got Sol again someday.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Jumpship **_**Springhawk**_**,  
Barony of the Spire, former FWL territory,  
June 25, 3079**_

Lane couldn't help it; he wasn't very hungry, but he felt listless and anxious and lying in his bed in his and Jennifer's room aboard the Jumpship _Springhawk _only made his stomach feel funny. So, he sauntered out of his room and shuffled down the hallway, hands in his pockets and eyes fixed straight ahead. No one else was in the hallway, and there was no sound except the rumble of the distant heating systems to keep the passengers comfortable in cold space. Lane punched a few buttons into the elevator's panel, and the elevator car smoothly dropped down a few levels and opened the doors to another, more brightly-lit hallway that led to the common area and cafeteria of the _Springhawk_.

Someone else came from around the corner, intercepting Lane on the way to the cafeteria where some of the Jumpship's crew were snacking. Lane stopped and saw Parker confront him, the larger man clad in everyday clothes and a characteristically serious expression on his hard face.

"I-I, uh... hello," Lane sputtered, both out of surprise and mild fear of the larger man. The two of them had never really talked face-to-face, with Parker often either in sullen silence or quietly discussing personal matters with Evee Ridinghood. What did Parker want with him?

"I am glad I found you. I wanted to thank you," Parker explained simply, relieving Lane of some of his nerves.

"Thank me? For what, exactly?"

"For providing unyielding help during the defense of Sol, both to me and to the defending force as a whole," Parker elaborated, folding his thick arms. His hard eyes focused on Lane, but there was no aggression in them. "Especially near the end of the struggle. Remember? That _No-Dachi_ was making short work of my Lance until you and your wife appeared."

_Oh yeah, the skirmish at the dropships_, Lane recalled, images of the brutal fight flashing through his mind. He managed a grin. "You're welcome for that, Parker, but really, Jenny and I were hitting them from behind, and we hadn't been taking sword damage like your Lance had. We just..."

"Modesty is a virtue, but do not sell yourself short," Parker cut him off, catching Lane by surprise. He returned Lane's grin. "You are a renowned and fierce Lyran warrior, the former commander of the Striking Tigers. You _and _Jennifer, in fact. I am humbled by assistance from such people. I will not forget the arrival of your _Mad Cat _and _Uziel_, not for a long time."

"Now you're being modest," Lane laughed as he resumed his walk to the cafeteria, Parker following him. "Really. I'm only 26, and by what Evee has told me, you've been using Battlemechs since I was in elementary school. While I was playing with plastic dinosaurs, you were putting your life in the hands of giant war machines on countless worlds. Between us, I'm the kid who needs a leg up."

Parker couldn't resist a chuckle. "There is that modesty again. Yes, I have done a lot, Lane Farlow, but I have made many mistakes too, suffered many defeats. I am hardly a god."

Lane approached a vending machine and wondered wha to get; all the advertised items looked tempting. "Though I imagine you've got excellent war stories to share, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"I may be younger than you, Parker, but I have a lot to say too. Why don't we do a little ice-breaking? We don't have to be silent companions. It looks like we'll be joining forces for most of the foreseeable future."

Now Parker was the one to laugh, surprised by how easy this Lane Farlow was to get along with. _It is a big galaxy, but there is always something new to see, someone new to meet. _"Yes, that sounds fine with me. Most of your friends and mine have already met. Hotaru has told Evee what a kind and friendly person Cassandra Goyua is. You keep fascinating company."

"That's Cassandra for you," Lane grinned, finally slipping a C-Bill note into the vending machine and getting an item. He tapped the machine's surface. "Want anything?"

"No thanks," Parker shook his head. "Let us find a table."

"Sure."

Although Parker and Lane might be from different worlds, they found that they had a lot in common and by day's end, knew that they could be buds after all.

* * *

_**Sol, Martel,  
**__**Barony of the Spire, Former FWL Territory,  
**__**June 28, 3079**_

"General Fawkes, it appears that nearly all of the Baron's administrative staff and offices were located in this Spire," an officer reported to Nickolas Fawkes. Both men stood on the open land on the cliff overlooking Sol, and there was a huge pile of twisted and charred rubble near the end of the cliff. Here, the centuries-old Spire had stood only a few days ago, a symbol of the eternal strength, justice, and wisdom of the Barons. And now, in just one day, it had fallen before the infinite might and justice of Emmanuel Adelis' Commonwealth of Narvosk. Now, Fawkes' salvaging squads were poking through the wreckage.

_I'm not so sure about it being a "just" Commonwealth right now, _Fawkes lamented, aware of the severe damage and loss of life that had befallen Sol because of this invasion. _Homes destroyed, people killed, lives disrupted and a nation in chaos. Emmanuel's peace must spread, but with such a price! A medicine tastes bitter on the way down in order to cure a sickness, but Adelis must be more careful. You can't let the medicine be more bitter than the sickness it treats._

"S-sir? Did you hear what I said?" the officer asked, peering at Fawkes as the general looked sadly at the rubble of the Spire. Fawkes jumped.

"Of course I did. Well, if the Baron's city hall was crammed into this tower, then we will need to build a replacement for ruling Martel with. Adelis will choose an administrator for this conquered world, but that administrator will need a hall."

The officer gave the rubble another look and nodded. "Indeed, sir, no one's going to be ruling from this Spire ever again." Then a wicked grin crossed his face. "I could coerce the local construction teams to quickly build a new city hall, their labor for our benefit. It can be the Martel citizens' first act for their new masters!"

"We're not slavers," Fawkes bit back, glaring at his officer, making the other man wince. "We have done too much to them already, they have already suffered more than any people should. Be gradual and slow with using the local work force."

"Sir, Adelis demands 100% efficiency and forcefulness with all our endeavors," the officer gulped. "I may be out of line, but the policy of gentle conquest can only go so far. Adelis would want you to have a hard hand with the locals, and make sure that they meld seamlessly into our Commonwealth. You are one of the best agents of Adelis, after all."

Fawkes closed his eyes in thought. "Don't worry so much. I... you know that I despise slaughter and chaos and slavery. President Adelis of the Commonwealth of Narvosk also wants to eliminate such things from the former Free Worlds League, but his methods and mine don't always match. That is why I say what I do. Understand?" He opened his eyes again, looking his officer in the eye.

"Yes, General," the officer nodded, but he didn't sound like he was really interested in Fawkes' policies. Instead, he gave another bloodthirsty look at the Spire's ruins, probably contemplating how to subjugate the people of Sol and all of Martel. Fawkes looked at it too, but all he could imagine was the Baron Martineau's angry and accusing face staring at him, the victim of this invasion. Fawkes shook his head. _What is wrong with me? I do this for the right reasons. Albert Martineau is to blame for refusing to cooperate and help build a Commonwealth of peace and justice. This destruction was only an unfortunate by-product. Wasn't it?_

Fawkes had arrived here in his _Hercules _Battlemech, and the 'mech was currently standing silently nearby, its cockpit hatch open and a ladder extending from it to the natural ground. Both of Sol's suns glowed steadily overhead, making the 'mech's silver and blue paintjob shine and glow. It was surprising, then, that Fawkes' battle-loving fellow General arrived on the scene in a simple ground car.

"A monument to our victory! Very good," the passenger of the car rumbled in his deep voice as he got out of the back seat and approached to join Fawkes. This man was a fellow Commonwealth general, a huge man known simply as The Gladiator. Well over six feet tall, he was built like an Olympian hero and had a hard, square-ish face, his eyes dark and his chin firm. he was encased in thin but flexible and tough black body armor, helping highlight his powerful body. Even his hands were encased in black gloves, his feet in heavy black boots. Wrapped around his head was a bright red headband, providing color against his dark body armor and short hair's color. A long, sheathed sword was on his back, the sheath actually fastened to the armor's back.

"Ah, it's you," Fawkes greeted his fearsome companion, craning his neck to look up at him. "The Gladiator. I thought you'd come stomping up here in your Battlemech."

The Gladiator shook his head slowly, his expression passive but his voice aggressive. "No. My _Fafnir _helped me destroy many opponents during the battle, but they were fierce opponents in large numbers, and most of my armor was destroyed and the 'mech can barely walk right now. After all, my heavy large lasers and LBX-20's tore through my enemies, but they harassed me with LRM's from start to finish."

Fawkes couldn't help a small grin, even though The Gladiator's obsession with fighting and his powerful 'mech made his stomach sick. "How many this time?"

"Fifteen! It was excellent, Nickolas. My LBX-20 ammo bins ran dry, but I was not done destroying the Baron's warriors one by one until they all were dead or ran away!" The Gladiator cracked his huge knuckles, a nasty smile crossing his hard face. "The last to go was an _Avatar _who was missing his right arm, but he fought well and made me work to destroy him. He had my respect as a warrior."

"Does he, now?" Fawkes commented, turning away and looking back at the rubble, not wanting to keep on this thread.

The Gladiator wasn't done, however. "And you, Fawkes? How many? Did you kill anyone really important? I couldn't find the Farlows or Ridinghood Cavaliers. I wanted to, though."

"No, I didn't," Fawkes bit back, getting irritated by constantly thinking or talking about destroying and killing all day. "I took down four opponents."

"Only four!" The Gladiator repeated, clearly disappointed.

"I was leading my men in an organized way to conquer Sol," Fawkes grumbled. "I stayed back to direct them through the city's defense forces. I didn't need to get into the thick of it myself."

"Oh." Then, The Gladiator grinned widely. "Impressive!"

"That I can lead an army to victory without all my guns blazing?"

"No, that you have the willpower to kill only four enemies and hold yourself back while your men claim the glory!"

Fawkes whipped around. "You...!"

Fortunately, another arrival kept the two generals from getting into an argument. A somewhat battered _No-Dachi _lumbered forth, the 70-tonner carrying its 'mech-scaled sword limply by its side. The machine settled close to Fawkes' _Hercules _and powered down, its cockpit opening and a ladder extending to the ground. The pilot climbed out and drifted toward the two generals, greeting Fawkes. "There you are."

"Gulzar," Fawkes warmly greeted his good friend. "What brings you?"

"You," Gulzar grinned, pointing at Fawkes. "I couldn't find you anywhere and my men wanted you down at Sol to help figure out what to do with the locals. They like your organizational skills better than mine."

Fawkes couldn't help a laugh as The Gladiator scowled at the change of topic. "Well, that's fair. I'll be down there soon. I was just overseeing the salvaging of the Spire."

Gulzar nodded and planted hands on his hips as he looked at the wreckage. "Yeah. Bound to be at least a few goodies in there for us, right? That Spire was the whole reason the Barony has its name. Maybe data caches in its computers?"

"Could be," Fawkes agreed with his Persian friend. He scratched his blond hair. "And after that, we'll probably move the wreckage away and build a city hall on this spot, but it won't look nearly as impressive as the Spire did."

"And it should have defensive turrets around it," The Gladiator put in. "The Spire had none. What kind of capital building doesn't have heavy defenses?"

"I suppose," Fawkes mumbled. Gulzar gave The Gladiator a sideways look, no more fond of the man than Fawkes was. Hailing from an ethnically Persian world near the FWL-Capellan border, Gulzar had been part of a family of assassins and valued precision, patience, and minimal bloodshed like Fawkes did, even though the two men came from different worlds. Indeed, right now Gulzar wore Persian trousers and boots, and tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt allowed maximum movement. A long, sharp knife was sheathed at his belt, only used with care. His short, dark hair was not unlike The Gladiator's, but that and their allegiance to Emmanuel Adelis was about all they had in common, other than being Mechwarriors.

The funny thing was, The Gladiator never seemed to mind being the odd man out among these three. Then again, their fourth peer, Connor Neils, was quick to harm others too, and he appreciated The Gladiator's brutal methods much more than Fawkes or Gulzar Narimi did.

Fawkes gave the Spire's ruins one more look and made up his mind. "Keep searching. There may be data caches in the computers inside," he called to his salvage squads. "The Baron didn't have time to do a thorough data wipe during the attack. I want a report at the end of the day."

"Yes, sir!" the men responded, then Fawkes clapped Gulzar on the back and headed toward his _Hercules_. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Gulzar agreed with a nod, then trotted over to his _No-Dachi_. "And by the way, Fawkes?"

"Huh?" Fawkes halted in place.

Gulzar had a gleam in his eyes. "The Baron's friends, the Ridinghood Cavaliers and the Farlows, they are not to be underestimated. My Lance and I clashed with them at the dropship landing pads during the battle, and I could tell that they're nearly at our level. Let us give them the respect they are due the next time we meet them, eh?"

"That's what I was saying, Fawkes! I wanted to fight such worthy opponents!" The Gladiator called over from near his groundcar, but Fawkes ignored him. To Gulzar, he said, "I understand. There's no telling when our next encounter will be, though. You know?"

"Yeah, but that's part of the fun," Gulzar grinned. "I don't want to hurt a legion of foes. I just want to clash with those Farlows and Cavaliers."

"Yup," Fawkes agreed, then climbed up into his 'mech's cockpit and closed the hatch. He realized that he, too, was eager to go up against the Farlows and Cavaliers, too.

* * *

_**Jumpship **_**Springhawk**_**,  
Former FWL territory,  
July 2, 3079**_

"See this indicator on the map? This is where our Jumpship is right now," Jennifer Farlow explained to the group at large in one of the meeting rooms on board the _Springhawk_. This get-together wasn't necessarily going to be a long one, but everyone needed to know what was happening next for the Cavaliers-Farlow assembly, plus the Baron Martineau. Jennifer tapped her finger on a spot on a screen-mounted map of the Inner Sphere, indicating one of the many nations that made up the former Free Worlds League. The glowing screen showed a little Jumpship icon labeled "Springhawk" resting between the Barony of the Spire and what was labeled as "Lorin Territory."

"So, we're nearly into another safe zone," Tiger Wong appreciated, the Capellan warrior squinting at the map from his seat. "Good thing, too, with all the chaos erupting around here."

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but Rocher got there first, leaning forward in his seat to look across at Tiger with a sneer. "Are you not seeing this map right?" he taunted Tiger. "We're on the doorstep of the goddamn _Lorins_. They make up half of this war! Everyone knows they're heavily against the Commonwealth of Narvosk, and by going here we..."

"Are you questioning our decision to go there, Leftenant?" Evee questioned Rocher in a quiet but deadly voice, her ice-blue eyes seeming to pierce the Davion 'mech jock. She referred to her and Jennifer's joint decision to go to a Lorin world for refuge. Rocher shrank back a little, but his haughty expression didn't change.

"No, ma'am, but seriously, if we go to Lorin territory..."

"Your CO and I are fully aware of the implications," Jennifer added, her expression toward Rocher much the same as Evee's. She folded her arms. "But keep this in mind: no matter where we go within a few jumps of Martel, we are going to be caught up in this developing war. The Lorin family is the single biggest entity willing to give us shelter, and I trust them more than anyone to see us safe. I had thought the Barony would be enough for that task, but not anymore."

"I have to ask, though," Tiger said nervously, "how, Mrs. Farlow, are you so sure about this? The Lorins are known to be pretty tough and self-serving people, and to have as many enemies as friends."

A soft smile crept across Jennifer's lips, her eyes warming up. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Wong. I'm certain that the Lorins will shelter us because I _am _one of them. My maiden name is Lorin."

She turned back to the map, zooming it in on a particular planet. It was a typical orb of green and brown earth, deep blue oceans, and wisps of white clouds, though the polar ice extended rather far at the north and south. "This is the world we're going to, a planet named Gwanwyn. It's Welsh for 'change' because of the erratic weather patterns there, but it's nothing dangerous. The Lorins there will welcome us, and we can settle down there however long we must until this whole situation blows over, or until the Lorins provide us a way to flee the former Free Worlds League entirely."

"What time frame are we looking at for this plan?" Parker voiced a question, raising his eyebrows.

Jennifer hesitated. "Well... it really depends on how much pressure Emmanuel Adelis puts on the Lorins in this part of space. We might see battles being waged in the systems around us, but Gwanwyn's system has no strategic value, making it safe for us. The head Lorin, my father Mark, has assured me that although the Lorins have declared full-scale war on the Commonwealth of Narvosk and is mobilizing to fight, we won't get caught up in the fighting unless we get ourselves into it." She tapped her cheek, thinking. "At least a few months, if not a year if Adelis is particularly aggressive."

Rocher groaned and slapped his thighs at the prospect of sitting around in Welsh sheep pastures while there was fighting to be done, but Parker and Evee weren't as bothered. "I understand. After all, Parker and I spent years on a particular planet during our last campaign," Evee said with a bracing smile, rubbing a hand on Parker's large shoulder. "This isn't too bad, though I know better than to assume the worst can't happen. Plus, even with all of us, we can't fight a war by ourselves."

At the mention of this problem, Jennifer managed another smile. "If the war does find us, though, we have some heavy-duty assistance coming our way. A transmission was sent to this Jumpship from Henri DuMont, the commander of the Striking Tigers Battalion of the Lyran Alliance. They're coming to help escort us out of the former Free Worlds League if the Lorins can't do it first."

This news generated quite some buzz, from Rocher's vocal refusal to be rescued by Lyrans to Cassandra's cheer and clap of approval to Parker asking an important question: "Why are they going to help us?"

"Don't forget that my husband is the former commander of the Tigers, and I was pretty much his second-in-command," Jennifer grinned, and Lane got up and joined her at the room's front, looking at everyone from Alphonse to Chilali to Baron Martineau.

"My deceased elder brother and I were considered recent heroes of the Striking Tigers, and that Battalion owes much to the both of us," Lane explained, trying not to feel anxiety speaking to everyone here. He had never quite mastered staying cool while addressing a crowd, big or small. "I passed on my command of the battalion to Henri DuMont a few years back, and well..." he shrugged. "Henri feels obligated to help get my wife and I out of this danger and back to the Lyran Alliance, as a personal favor. The Tigers aren't needed for anything else right now, as far as the transmission said, and the Tigers have a secondary objective: investigate the situation with the Commonwealth of Narvosk, and determine whether Lyran intervention is necessary to halt Adelis' reckless spread. Archon Adam Steiner worries that Adelis might one day conquer all of former Marik space, then try taking Steiner worlds, too."

The huge implications of all this hung in the air like a thick mist, but there was no denying what was unfolding in the chaotic former Free Worlds League. Lane made his way back to his seat, but not before he added something else. "Oh, and an old Tiger friend of mine is coming from the Draconis Combine to help out, too. His name is Makoto Yamada, and I can trust him with my life."

"So! Now I'm getting my hide saved by some limpdick Combine dragon, too?" Rocher complained loudly, annoying everyone around him. "This day just gets better and better."

"Do I need to take you out of here?" Evee snapped, bolting impatiently to her feet and shooting daggers at Rocher with her eyes. Lane winced at the outburst, suddenly wishing he hadn't mentioned Makoto. _Evee's mentioned that Rocher's a Davion, and Davions and Kuritans don't get along that well. A lot of people from different backgrounds are being forced to cooperate here, and it's putting some strain on everything. I just hope it doesn't all snap and fall apart! Not much I can do in that case._

Rocher rolled his eyes and threw himself back into his seat, folding his arms and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Okay okay, sorry, ma'am, I couldn't help it. I'll be quiet now."

"Thank you, Rocher," Evee said evenly, then settled back into her own seat, sweeping a lock of her vivid gold hair out of her eyes.

"Well, um... are there any other questions or comments from anyone?" Jennifer offered timidly from the room's front. Cassandra half-raised a hand. "What is it, Cassandra?"

"If Gwanwyn's inhabitants are Welsh, are there a bunch of sheep there? I love sheep."

"Y... yes, there are."

_Glad we got that out of the way, _Lane joked to himself. There was nothing more to discuss, so the meeting was ended and everyone went their own way on board the _Springhawk_. Lane took Jennifer's hand in his as he exited the room, and Cassandra and Alphonse briefly joined them too outside in the hallway.

"What is it?" Lane asked the pair as Chilali and some of her squad-mates squeezed past.

"Well, we just wanted to mention a couple of quick things," Alphonse said with a grin. "Will we get a chance to test out Cassie's prototype 'mechs while on Gwanwyn? I mean, just safe live-fire testing runs, not real fighting. We've got the 'mechs on board right now, in one of the dropships on the _Springhawk_."

Lane's eyes widened at the mention of the _Jouster _and _Tomahawk _'mechs, having completely forgotten about them during the chaos on Martel. He returned Al's grin. "Of course. Plenty of us will be willing to try them out, among the Cavaliers and us, I mean." Jennifer nodded to his words.

"Thanks, guys," Cassandra glowed, then rubbed her hands together in excitement, a gleam in her eyes. "And the other thing: Al and I have talked about it, and Gwanwyn sounds like the perfect place to get married. Right?"

"Of course, Cassandra." Jennifer's eyes and smile had the same warmth. "I'm happy for the both of you. Goodness knows we could all do with something merry after all that's happened, and Gwanwyn is an idyllic place. I fully support this idea."

"Thanks, Jenny," Cassandra glowed, and Alphonse smiled too, but Lane felt a lurch in his stomach upon seeing how nervous and fake Al's smile looked. Lane could tell that Alphonse loved Cassandra with all his heart, but he seemed quite anxious, too. _I can't blame him. Getting married is a major life event. _Still, Lane wasn't sure that Alphonse wasn't hiding something.

"Then, everyone can start calling you Cassandra Delarosa," Alphonse grinned at his fiancee, and she tugged at his arm and brought him with her down the hallway.

"Come on, you big lump. Let's poke around the _Springhawk _a little more. Goodbye, Lane and Jenny!"

"See you," Lane waved farewell, then he and Jennifer headed back to their room. He caught sight of his wife's tense expression. "What's wrong?"

Jennifer twitched, blinking a few times. "Oh – it's nothing," she dismissed him, but relented. "Lane, I'm concerned for my family, that's all. The Lorins are powerful, but everything's becoming strange and dangerous around here, and I don't think I really know who is who or what is what anymore. I... just don't want to see my family hurt." She looked down at the floor as Lane opened the door to their room, switching on the light.

Lane took hold of his wife's shoulders and looked into her gentle amber eyes. "Come on, hon, don't be like that. Worrying will only give us gray hairs sooner, right?" he grinned, and Jennifer looked a little comforted by his reassuring humor. "And if anything does happen, the Striking Tigers are coming to help. Our old unit! We just have to hang on."

"Yes," Jennifer agreed, settling onto the corner of the bed and watched Conrad nap in his toddler bed. "But Lane?"

"Huh?"

Jennifer swallowed. "If we must, if the Lorins are put in too much jeopardy, if we are in a position to help... we ought to help. We can't let events control us and make us fear for our lives. I want us, and our dear son, to grow up in a free and safe world, even if we have to fight every one of Adelis' warriors to do it." She relented with a nervous smile. "Though I hope it doesn't come to that. Truly."

"Yeah. Though Conrad needs us here with him," Lane said, sitting on the bed next to his wife, stroking her thigh, helping her relax. "Let's not do any more fighting than we have to. The Striking Tigers are tough, the Lorins even more so. We'll be fine."

A smile graced Jennifer's lips. "Good to know." She closed her eyes and kissed her husband, then settled onto the bed on her back, sighing with mental fatigue.

The Farlows' room was very quiet for the rest of that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Jumpship **_**Springhawk**_**,  
Former FWL territory,  
July 5, 3079**_

A strong wind of anxiety hit Evee and Parker as they entered the mess hall, and it was understandably so. The Cavaliers personnel were mercenaries. They fought for money. But since they were hired, the Cavaliers had been dragged into a tribal conflict with no money and had not worked on a single contract. They were living off the Cavaliers overhead fund and free stuffs from the local dukes that they visited. Everybody knew all this wouldn't last for much longer. Evee knew that she had to make a statement about the condition if she wanted them to stay with her.

"I know things are not going the way we expected," she stated. "It's been three months since you joined the Ridinghood Cavaliers and we haven't seen prospects. I understand if you start feeling anxious. But, you _must_ understand our current situation. Emmanuel Adelis has put bounties on all our heads. No matter where we go, pirates and bounty hunters will always go for our lives. I don't want to run for the rest of my life, and I'm sure you don't either."

"I think I speak for everybody that you have our loyalties," Chilali raised from her chair. "But we have sacrificed a lot of assets and we don't see where we are going in this conflict. Even though we received free repair and ammunition from locals, you have to pay for our salary. Without contracts, you'll exhaust your account. I don't want to come to a point where we have to leave you for more lucrative employment, given your reputation."

"I know, I know," Evee sighed. "Hopefully this war will be over soon so we can go home. Too bad we are one 'mech short." She gave Tiger Wong a quick nod. "I will find something for you."

"There should be a disciplinary action against personnel who wastes company's assets," Rocher suddenly interjected. "We are in a stringent budget, and one lost Battlemech could put us into a serious financial trouble."

"Company assets, you say?" Tiger rose from his chair; his eyes spurted venom at Rocher. "That _Hellspawn_ was my personal Battlemech! I am doing the Cavaliers a favor because it doesn't have to provide me with a 'mech! And when it's damaged or destroyed, I eat the loss, not the Cavaliers!"

"You don't get it, do you, Sergeant Dim Sum?" Rocher got up, firing an unearthly look of disgust at Tiger. "Every time you punch out of your 'mech during combat, somebody has to cover your ass. Somebody has to disengage the enemy and pick you up. Is it so hard to think about your comrades in arms, or is that just the way you're trained for? Lives mean nothing for the glory of the almighty Capellan Confed, just like when you wiped out civilians at Styk?"

"Don't you dare bringing up Styk!" Tiger pumped his fists. "You know nothing about what happened! And last time I checked, you were inside the dropship when Parker, Dietrich and I had to repel the enemy lance!You were the one that didn't think about anybody else but your own safety! We were covering for you!"

"That's because you're too sluggish! You dragged your ass and you brought everybody with you! If you were fast, everybody would've been safe inside the dropship when the enemy lance arrived. You would still have your 'mech, and Dietrich wouldn't have had to die!"

This was too much for Tiger. "Are you saying I'm responsible for Dietrich's demise?" he raged, losing his patience. He marched toward Rocher, fists clenched tight. The veins in his neck bulged from clenching his jaw so hard. "You need to learn how to respect your comrades, you Davion piece of trash!"

"Good! Somebody has to teach you how to work as a team! Might as well be me!" Rocher cocked his arm and assumed a fighting stance, getting ready for anything Tiger might throw at him.

This sudden outburst quickly turned the mess hall into a complete chaos. Chilali's squadron members quickly reigned Tiger and Rocher as the two tried to reach out and strike the other. Parker put himself in between the two feuding Mechwarriors and pushed them back as hard as he could. The two new cadets stood in the distance with mouth agape, watching the scuffle with awe. In the middle of all this, Hotaru timidly slid behind Evee, afraid about the violence that was about to break out.

"Stop! _Stop_, goddammit! What are you, twelve?" Evee screamed from the top of her lungs. "Stop, or I'll flush both of you out of this ship!"

"You have to do something about that Capellan crap or he's gonna get us killed," Rocher dared himself to speak, pointing a trembling finger at Tiger. "I'm not gonna get myself in combat with him again, and I'm sure I'm not the only one here. Too bad Dietrich is gone. He'd vouch for me."

"Leave this room, Rocher," Parker demanded, his voice harder than the Jumpship's steel hull.

"What, you're backing him up?" Rocher hissed. "Why?"

"Don't make me throw you out because you're not going to like it," Parker said, firmly and slowly so Rocher got every word. "Leave this room in peace."

Rocher prided himself in bare-knuckled fights. He had aced several martial arts back in the academy, and he was confident he could take on anybody. But then again, Parker outweighed him by almost 50 kilos, and from the snippets he heard among the Cavaliers, Parker could take an ungodly amount of damage before being subdued. He didn't want to test his pain threshold against an ex-Clanner, especially under Evee's _go-ahead-make-my-day_ stare. With a brusque huff, he turned his back and left, resisting the urge to raise a certain finger for Parker to see.

"I demand a disciplinary action against Mr. Rocher," Tiger said, his voice still ragged with anger.

"Drop it, Mr. Wong," Evee muttered while shaking her head.

Tiger whirled. "He insulted me, he called me names, he pinned Dietrich's death on me...!"

"Come on, Tiger, you're the one with the brain," Evee added with a much gentler tone. "Getting dragged into an immature fight is Rocher's game. Do not play his game or you'll lose."

"So I just let him insult me?"

"He will not go unpunished," Parker interjected. "But for now, do what she said. Drop it."

Tiger could only sulk. He returned to his seat quietly, escorted by stares from the other Cavaliers. Some gave him sympathetic looks, while others shot jeering stares at him. Slowly, everybody found a place to sit down, waiting for Evee to continue the meeting. By now, though, Evee had lost interest in it. She just looked out of the window, watching the stars steadily shining like diamond shards in dark space.

"Is everything okay in here?" Cassandra and Alphonse poked their heads into the room. "We heard some huge ruckus just now."

"Yeah, everything's fine," Evee replied with a relieved sigh. "We're just leaving."

"Well, it's great to catch you here because I remember that you're one Battlemech short," Cassandra chimed in. "Or maybe two, considering your _Warhammer_ is a mess. So, I'm thinking of lending the _Jouster_ and the _Tomahawk_ for you guys. Defiance Industries wanted it to be field-tested, and you need firepower. I think we can help each other here." She winked. "Watcha say, huh?"

Evee quickly turned to Tiger, a gleam in her eye. "Wanna do this?"

Tiger didn't let the opportunity slip. "Absolutely!"

"Well, one problem is solved," Evee smiled and shared nods with Cassandra and Alphonse. "Thank you." She looked at the rest of the Cavaliers with a small smile. "I don't think there's anything left. You are dismissed." Upon seeing the two new cadets that came along with the Cavaliers since Martel, she called them out. "You two, come here. I want to talk to you."

The two cadets, a boy and a girl that were barely out of their teens, came with perplexed looks on their faces. Evee looked at Parker, and she knew Parker would approve of what she decided to do, so she asked them, "What's your name?"

"My name is Bashiel," the boy replied. "This is Rianne, my teammate in the academy. We were mechwarrior cadets on Martel, hoping to be Baron Albert Martineau's Royal Guards someday."

"Well, Bashiel, Rianne, the Royal Guards were overwhelmed back in Sol. The way I see it, you have two options," Evee paused to clear her throat. "The Ridinghood Cavaliers have two empty spots. You can either join us, or transfer to another place once we reach Gwanwyn. If you work for me, I can't promise you top notch salary, but you'll be among comrades... well, maybe except Rocher, but still, I can offer you camaraderie and experience. We cover each other's backs. What do you say?"

Bashiel and Rianne looked at each other, then at Evee and Parker. They realized that, even though being mercenaries was not what they wanted, it was the best choice for the moment. So, Rianne spoke for the two of them. "Ms. Ridinghood, we accept your offer."

Evee smiled and offered them a handshake. "Welcome to the Ridinghood Cavaliers."

* * *

_**Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
**__**Former FWL territory,  
July 15, 3079**_

Evee swore she could smell the dew on the grass as she stepped on the verdant soil of Gwanwyn. The air conditioner on the ship had dulled her senses so much she thought she had lost them, but Gwanwyn was the perfect place to get over the recycled air of the ship. It felt like a virgin world, far from the cacophony of war, although she knew it would catch up with her soon. But it was a worry for tomorrow. She paused a long time, sinking into the cool atmosphere of Gwanwyn morning.

"Smells like home," she whispered as Parker passed by.

"Really?" Parker raised his brows. "This is not like New St. Andrews as I remember it."

"So what's your fondest recollection of my home?" Evee teased, knowing exactly what Parker would say.

"Gunpowder," Parker replied matter-of-factly, "just like any other world we've been."

Evee couldn't hold a soft laugh. Of course, Parker came to New St. Andrews in the aftermath of a year-long war between local tribes, and his advent invoked an even bigger conflict between the battle-exhausted Ridinghood Cavaliers and the fresh troops of Stewart family, captained by none other than her estranged fiancee. It seemed that everywhere Parker went, 'gunpowder' always followed him.

"That's what you are, old Clanner," she put up her chin as she sank a playful elbow into his ribcage.

Parker replied with a quick smirk. Their banter quickly stopped as troops and officials native to Gwanwyn greeted them. Jennifer had informed the locals that she was one of the Lorins and the Ridinghood Cavaliers were her friends, so they showed a level of hospitality when they escorted the Cavaliers to a group of hovercars. However, the customary changed when the locals saw Lane and Jennifer going out of the dropship, sandwiched between Cassandra and Alphonse.

"Welcome to Gwanwyn, daughter of Mark Lorin!" a middle-aged couple warmly greeted Jennifer, followed by a school of officials and bodyguards that bowed upon her arrival. "It is an honor to have you here. You may not remember us, but we are a distant family of the Lorins. I'm Viscount Horace and this is my wife Lady Astrid, but to you we are Uncle Horace and Auntie Astrid." He turned to Baron Albert Martineau and gave him a sympathetic nod. "We are all saddened by the loss of your world, Baron. You are safe here."

"I know who you are," Jennifer nodded. "You are always a staunch supporters of my father, and to that, I am always grateful. It is a grief for me to come to your home with the burden of war. Emmanuel Adelis has been on us since Tchamba, and he sent his best to Martel. We're not really going to be safe until we reach Lorin territory."

"My home is your home, lass," Astrid opened her arms and dragged Jennifer into a warm embrace. "We have reports that Adelis' hands had already spread to Lorin-controlled planets, and an all-out war between Adelis and the Lorins is about to start, but don't you worry. Gwanwyn is defended by three full regiments of elite Mechwarriors. Adelis will have to think twice before he put his troops on Gwanwyn."

"The Striking Tigers are on their way to Gwanwyn too," Lane added, looking at Jennifer with unspoken assurance. "In probably a month's time or so, we should have enough firepower to fight Adelis."

"Oh, joy! The reputation of the Striking Tigers proceed them," Horace chimed jovially. "Commander Lane Farlow is here too! Between my elite regiments and the Striking Tigers, Gwanwyn would be impenetrable to that monster!"

The word 'elite' put a bitter smile on Evee's lips. Baron Albert Martineau boasted his three elite regiments on Martel but they were just veterans at best in her eyes. Horace's regiments might not be different than Albert's. Good, yes, but not excellent. The Striking Tigers Battalion was a different matter entirely. Being a Lyran unit, it built a reputation of surviving impossible situations during FedCom Civil War, including Davion double agents inside their ranks. Then, under Lane Farlow they beat up several Clan units that made incursions toward the Inner Sphere. It might be as close as she could get to a true elite unit.

"Don't forget that we have the Ridinghood Cavaliers," Jennifer said as she gave Evee and Parker a nod. "They're the reason we're all still alive. They helped us survive Adelis' death squad on Tchamba, and they assisted us again during Adelis invasion on Martel. Treat them as you treat us."

"Of course, of course!" Horace grinned from ear to ear. "A friend of the Lorins is a friend to us! Tell us, what can we do for you?"

"Thank you for your kindness, but aside from trouble, we have nothing to offer," Evee gave Horace a courtesy nod. "Our Battlemechs are in terrible condition, and we don't have enough ammunition to do our job properly. We'll only be a burden to you."

"No such talk! You are no guests to us. You are family," Astrid put her arms around Evee's shoulder. "I will make it my business that your Battlemechs will run in nominal condition as soon as possible. We Lorins have very strong sense of family. We will shelter you on the west pavilion of our palace. You'll like it there."

"Actually, there is one more thing," Jennifer before they got into the hovercars. "Our good friends Cassandra and Alphonse have decided that they will get married here on Gwanwyn. It would be an honor to us if you could help us support the wedding."

Horace's eyes widened. "Host a wedding? We would love to do that, but in time of war? Adelis' army is creeping up on Lorin territory." He shrugged. "Shouldn't we prepare instead? What is the purpose of having a wedding now?"

"If anything, Highness, it sends a strong message to Adelis that we are not afraid of him," Evee replied, her eyes twinkled with manipulation. "It can also be an opportunity to consolidate power. Remember, the Delarosa family is a major weapon supplier in the Inner Sphere. I'm sure you've heard of Carlos Delarosa, president of Delarosa ArmsTech. How do you think Adelis will feel if he knows the Delarosas are on Gwanwyn? Wouldn't they think their plan over to invade this world?"

Horace considered this. "Hmmmmm... you know what, I like that idea!" he beamed. "All right, everybody! I, Viscount Horace, will host this royal wedding at my palace! Spread the news! Send the invitations and fill the chalice with wine to the brim! We're having the greatest gala no one has ever seen before! The ceremony can be in the palace itself or on the grounds, wherever the happy couple prefer."

As Evee smiled from ear to ear, Parker leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Do you think this is a good idea? I kind of agree with Horace. We should be training instead of having a party."

"There is time for everything," Evee turned to face her stiff husband. "Relax, you'll enjoy this."

"Enjoy?" Parker couldn't hide his grimace. Evee's idea of good times was the exact opposite of his, especially when it came to weddings. As a martial person brought up in the harsh environment of the Clans, Parker could never understand the concept of weddings. It was just a big waste of time for him. "Why do you think I can enjoy this... this... absurdity?"

"You'll see, old Clanner," Evee tapped his arm before sliding into the hovercar. "You'll see."

* * *

_**Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
Former FWL territory,  
August 5, 3079**_

The palace was most exquisite, and Tiger Wong had never been pampered in one before, making the Viscount's hospitality was a gratifying experience for him. But with the upcoming wedding, the palace had been too crowded for him. Everywhere he went, workers decorated the palace with colorful banners. The wedding itself would be held at a place called Blossom Pasture Park, but every place in the city was getting extreme makeovers.

Tiger liked his mornings quiet. He was never much of a socialized person, and he preferred spending the first hours of his day meditating. Lately, though, he found it harder and harder to meditate because of all the noise from the workers around the palace. On top of that, the Viscount imported _serverbots_ that he would use for the wedding. These robots made loud clattering sounds when walking on hard surfaces like the marble floor of the palace. As an ex-Capellan who was trained in stealth, the noise drove him absolutely nuts.

So he found himself in an awkward situation when he went to a nearby park to meditate and found Hotaru sitting alone, watching the sunrise while rubbing her bare feet on the grass. They noticed each other's presence. Tiger hadn't talked to Hotaru since Tchamba, partly because he didn't know how to act around a girl who just lost her boyfriend, and partly because Hotaru spent most of her time with Evee or Cassandra. But they were alone in the park, and Tiger couldn't find a reason not to strike a conversation with her.

"Good morning," he sheepishly greeted her. "Come here often?"

"Once in a while," Hotaru replied while drawing her knee up to her chest. "I like the feel of grass between my toes. You?"

"This is my first time," Tiger answered. He let a minute pass by while trying to find his next line, but in the end, he said, "I haven't said anything to you since Tchamba, you know. I'm very sorry for your loss. I know how hard it must've been for you, but if I … well, if I can be of any assistance, I'll be glad to help."

Hotaru didn't reply. She drew her knees closer to her chest and stared blankly at the red sun peeking out of the horizon. This made Tiger even more uncomfortable. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to open an old wound," he said, taking steps back. "Maybe I should just go."

"No, it's all … it's all right," Hotaru answered weakly. "He moved on to the next life, so I must too." She raised her head and looked at Tiger. "I haven't said thank you for saving my life, Mr. Wong. I have been too immersed in my own life. You risked your life for me. I am forever indebted to you."

"Don't take it that way," Tiger mellowed out. "I'm just doing my job."

Hotaru nodded, then watched the sun again. Tiger felt that Hotaru didn't want to be disturbed, so he was ready to leave when Hotaru suddenly spoke, "Was it true, Mr. Wong? Did you kill non-combatants back on Styk?"

"No!" Tiger roared, flaring up at the accusation. "That was not how it happened! Rocher was out of the line!"

"Then how did it happen, Mr. Wong?"

"Why are you interested in my past all of a sudden?" Tiger spat bitterly. "Did Rocher spark your interest?"

"I am a doctor and a non-combatant," Hotaru replied. Her voice was faint but there was a firm urgency in it. "I need to know who I am working with."

Tiger sighed and took a seat at the opposite side of the bench, away from Hotaru. He wished he didn't have to revisit this part of life again, but he understood what Hotaru meant. Her boyfriend - a non-combatant - was killed by Adelis' assassins who blindly opened fire at the crowd. She would hate to work with the same kind of person that killed her boyfriend.

"My lance was overseeing an enemy weapon emplacement during Capellan invasion to Styk," he started his story. "The Davion-supported guerillas put their weapons among civilians. It was clear they did that to shield their weapons and to smear us if we accidentally killed civilians.

"We were four capable Mechwarriors that could take out the weapons with minimal casualties. But my superior was not a moral man. He used my lance to find the weapons, then sent his bombers to wipe out everything. I tried to report it to Capellan high council as well as international war-crime bodies, but during the high tide of FedCom Civil War, nobody paid attention to a small planet called Styk. I left the Capellan Confederation shortly."

Hotaru listened to Tiger's story intently. When he paused for a breath, she looked at him with a much gentler gaze. "I am sorry to make you tell the story again."

"You need it," Tiger said, almost whispering. "You need it to move on."

"I do," she whispered her answer. "_Arigato gozaimasu_."

Tiger leaned back on the bench, shielding his eyes as the sun started lighting up the park. It was too late for meditation, and his mood was ruined. He couldn't meditate if all he could remember was the Capellan bombers dropping incendiary bombs at the non-combatants. He was just about to go back to his quarter when Hotaru called out, "Mr. Wong?"

"Yes?" he turned around and watched Hotaru stretched under the gleaming sun rays.

"There's a nice coffee shop around the corner," she got up. "If you feel uncomfortable around workers and _serverbots_ at the palace, you're welcome to join me."

Tiger smiled and nodded. It was nice to know that he was not the only one that was disturbed by the wedding makeovers. "I would like to, but you have to stop calling me Mr. Wong. Call me Tiger."

"Yes... Tiger," Hotaru smiled back, then started walking toward the coffee shop.

* * *

_**Blossom Pasture Park, Springtide,  
Gwanwyn, Former FWL territory,  
August 25 , 3079**_

The wedding was coming sooner than anyone expected, and Springtide had turned into a festivity hotbed that only happened when a royal family member was getting married. Viscount Horace made sure that the celebration was broadcast to nearby planets and big names in the war business were invited. Representatives from major military units, arm traders, and Battlemech industries had arrived at Gwanwyn, especially those from Lyran Commonwealth, former Free World Leagues, and Draconis Combine. The last time Springtide saw this kind of gala was during the wedding of Viscount Horace himself.

"Looks like Viscount Horace bites my wedding reasoning really hard," Evee said to Parker as they stood by the entrance of the park, watching colorful banners that were erected on every corner. "Alphonse and Cassandra are not even nobles, but look what Viscount Horace is doing for them! What a lucky couple."

"That's because you are a manipulative wretch," Parker quipped, almost unenthusiastically, but there was a slight playful tone in his voice. "You know how to mess up people's mind, and use it to your own advantage."

Evee broke into a loud mirth. "Like yours? Is that why you married me? Because I messed up your mind?"

Parker gave her a warm smile. "Maybe." He averted his eyes, watching the colorful banners in the distance. "How do you think Alphonse and Cassandra feel about their wedding getting piggybacked by Horace's political motives?"

"They were there when I talked Horace into it, so they know," Evee folded her arms on her chest while recalling her first-hand experience with political marriage. "People get married for various reasons. Some for politics, some for money, others for love. It may look like Alphonse and Cassandra's wedding has a political motive. But I don't think they're in it for politics or money. I know for a fact they love each other, and that what matters. If their wedding benefits Horace in a certain way, then so be it."

"Parker! Evee! I'm lucky I found you here," suddenly Alphonse arrived with an old man in tow. It seemed like he had been running everywhere to find them since he was panting, but he was enthusiastic all the same. "I... whew! I want you to meet my father, Carlos Delarosa, president of Delarosa Arms Tech." He turned to the old man. "Dad, these are Parker and Evee, the leaders of Ridinghood Cavaliers that I've been telling you about."

"_Hola, Como esta?_" Carlos offered a warm, strong handshake. "I am Carlos, the proud father of the groom! My son here have been talking about your unit since I arrived, so I am eager to meet you." He had a distinct Spanish accent that was absent from his son's tone.

"_Muy bien, encantada_," Evee replied with a smile. "I hope Alphonse hasn't been telling you about the dark side of Ridinghood Cavaliers."

"Oh no, he hasn't, he hasn't," Carlos caressed Evee's hand with both hands with a laugh at her words. "Listen, _Muchacha_, words cannot express my gratitude that you take care of my son during the rampage on Tchamba! I was worried sick when I heard the news, but I'm relieved that he was taken care of you and the Farlows. I've been manufacturing first-grade Battlemech weapons all my life, and you can buy my weapons for half the price I put in the market. It's just a small gesture compared to what you've done for my son."

"Oh whoa whoa, wait a minute," Evee was caught off guard. "I'm flattered, but let's worry about war and politics after the wedding. We're all here for Alphonse and Cassandra."

"You're very kind, _Bonita_," Carlos kissed the back of Evee's hand. He turned to Parker, "And you too, _Senor_. I am honored to have you both as friends of my son." He bowed once again. "Thank you again, and forgive me, I have to go back to the palace. There is so much to do in so little time! You know how it is..."

"Father has to attend meetings with customers," Alphonse added. "He has a meeting with Commander Sheila Arla-Vlata in an hour. The Snowbird SMCAT has been Delarosa ArmsTech's major customer for the last decade. Then he will have to meet Major Fawkes Crawley. He is reorganizing his Knights Starlight, and we're on a bidding war with Kallon Industries to support his needs. Hopefully, Major Crawley chooses Delarosa Arms Tech over the Davion giant manufacturer."

"Looks like your day is fully booked," Evee gave him a nod. "If we don't see each other again, I guess we'll see you at the wedding."

"_Muy bien, Muchacha! Adios!_" Carlos waved goodbye, then took off with Alphonse.

"Discounted weapons and ammunition for life. Imagine that," Evee exhaled as she wrapped her arms around Parker's bicep. "I told you you'll enjoy this wedding."

"But you didn't know this would happen," Parker muttered.

"Something good always comes up at a wedding. Maybe you should hang out more at weddings."

"All right, all right," Parker sighed in defeat. Evee enjoyed being in a wedding, and it was more than just the atmosphere; politics was always Evee's arena. The best part about wedding was that she could mix business with pleasure. It was too much for Parker to handle, but at least he could be a good partner for her. "What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes flared with passion when she raised her face. "Dance with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Blossom Pasture Park, Springtide,  
_****_Gwanwyn, former Free Worlds Territory,  
_****_September 1, 3079_**

Earlier that morning, the local weather patterns had brought dense gray clouds and light snow to the capital, but by noon the clouds had parted and brought forth the sun and all its radiant warmth. Thus, the Delarosa wedding in the Blossom Pasture Park was not in danger of being ruined, and all the guests had arrived by 1:00 P.M., when the ceremony was to start.

"Hey, look at that! I'm going to be on time for something," Lane joked to Jennifer as he checked his watch while driving their rental car through Springtide, heading toward the grassy plain outside the city limit. "Here I thought I'd be late as always..."

"You're mostly late for morning events," Jennifer smiled back to her husband in the passenger seat. "Because you _won't get out of bed on time_." She wore a sky-blue dress, and Lane had on his best tuxedo.

Lane winced as he sped through an intersection. "Yeah, that's something I need to work on. One of these days."

"One of these days indeed. Why not tomorrow?" Jennifer encouraged him.

"Ummm... maybe..."

"Lane, dear..."

"Okay, I will! I'll be up even before you get up."

"That's pretty early. Think you can handle it?"

"If I can handle this crazy traffic,I can handle... whoa! Nearly anything!" Lane cried, spinning the driving wheel to narrowly avoid another car. If he had driven normally, he would have been late for the wedding. So, he was rocketing through Springtide as fast as safely possible, taking advantage of the city's lack of a legal speed limit. Jennifer didn't mind, as long as they were on time; she often tended to be as reckless as her husband, but put more thought into her reckless actions. Jennifer was Cassandra's appointed bridesmaid, and Lane had to get her to the wedding location on time for Jennifer to carry out her pre-wedding duties to Cassandra. Thus, the reckless rush through the city.

In due time, Lane slowed down his rental car and pulled into the parking lot of the Blossom Park Pasture, fitting into a space between two larger cars. He and Jennifer exited their vehicle and breathed in the crisp and warm air – perfect weather for the wedding! Lane fiddled with the tie on his suit, his fingers fumbling a little on the fabric.

"Oh, come on. It's fine," Jennifer told him with a small laugh, and Lane took his wife's hand as they both crossed the parking lot toward the wedding itself. They were far from alone – dozens of people were here, many of whom were from Alphonse's family, the Delarosa family. They chattered excitedly amongst themselves in Spanish, but they greeted Lane and Jennifer readily and in English, asking if the Farlows were as excited as they were.

"Today is going to be a day to remember," Jennifer responded warmly. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Cassandra is a good friend of mine."

"She's a most wonderful woman," one of the young Delarosa women agreed brightly as the party advanced down the stone footpaths in the grassy park. There were countless fields of various flower species here, all beautiful. "Alphonse is a lucky man."

"Yup," Lane agreed, suddenly aware that he'd be hearing constant mini-conversations like this, endless chatter about what was happening today. _I can kind of see why Parker doesn't really like this kind of thing. I'll enjoy it, though. Cassandra's a dear friend, and I wouldn't miss this wedding for anything!_

Lane could see the huge white gazebo where the vows would be exchanged, and countless fold-out chairs were set up on either side of a stone walkway that led to the gazebo. Some of the chairs were already filled, while other people were still milling around. A number of wooden arches stood over the walkway, decorated with white and red flowers. Jennifer was about to leave Lane in order to carry out her duty as the bridesmaid, but first, there were a few other people to meet.

"There you are!" Kyle Goyua said eagerly, leaping to his feet from the chair he had occupied. Lane and Jennifer went right to him, shaking his hand. "Glad you both could make it."

"No crazy traffic is going to stop me," Lane grinned, making Jennifer wince with the memory of getting here. "Good to see you again, Kyle, Samantha."

"The pleasure is mine. But remember, I like 'Sam' better," Samantha Goyua, Kyle's pink-haired wife, glowed as she shook the hands of the Farlows. Lane remembered her clearly from his younger days. Samantha Smith had been the sniper Mechwarrior of the Arctic Wolf mercenary company, a rather distant and cold girl in her younger days. When she met Kyle Goyua, however, she had felt love for the first time, and after a rocky start the two of them fell in love. Kyle had retired from the Striking Tigers to join the Arctic Wolves to be with his girlfriend, and they had married in 3075. Lane and Jennifer had attended their wedding, as had Cassandra. Now...

"Now, I'm the guest for a wedding," Kyle smiled. "I'm happy that my sister found such a great guy to be with. It's going to be fun having Alphonse as a brother-in-law! Cassandra Delarosa... I like that sound."

Samantha nodded her agreement. "I'm happy for her. She's a good friend in more ways than one. Her technical expertise has helped the Arctic Wolves many times, but she's a great friend too."

"She's happy to have you here," Lane told Samantha with a small smile. He took a seat on Kyle's left, Jennifer taking a temporary seat as well. "She wanted every friend and family member of hers and Alphonse's here, and it looks like that's the case. I haven't seen this many people for a wedding before! It's even bigger than Jennifer's and mine."

"I like quieter, smaller ceremonies anyway," Jennifer reminded Lane, kissing his cheek. "I didn't want a huge, raucous party for our big day, but Cassandra's sure going to have a big reception and I'll enjoy it."

"Cassie sure has style, though. I saw those flamenco dancers preparing for later in the reception," Lane added with an eager grin. "Spanish dancers! They were really good! I wonder if Cassie and Al will dance the flamenco together, too?"

"Dummy, of course they will," Samantha told him with a quick grin. She fiddled with the sleeve of her dark blue dress. "Kyle says that Cassandra has learned to be a good dancer."

"Unlike the bumbling buffoon she used to be," Kyle joked, and everyone enjoyed a quick laugh. Lane commended Cassandra's brilliance with electronics and her great intelligence, but she had never tried dancing before. Jennifer had helped teach her some traditional dances that she had learned in Tuani IV's culture classes.

"Have you _seen _how many Delarosas are here?" Samantha hissed, not wanting to be overheard. She scanned the massive crowd. "They must have come from all over the Free Worlds League territory!"

Kyle gave them a look, too, a much more timid one. "Y-yeah. There's a lot of them," he said in a small voice. He was a somewhat timid man; not as crowd-shy has he had been as a teenager, but still soft-spoken.

"Have you at least met your sister's future father-in-law? Carlos Delarosa, the president of Delarosa ArmsTech?" Samantha inquired to her husband.

Kyle winced. "U-um... kind of..."

"You haven't, have you?" Samantha asked sternly, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, I haven't yet! Every time I saw him, he was talking to a bunch of people. I never got the chance."

"Well, maybe during the reception," Samantha figured.

"For sure," Kyle agreed, nodding with his determination to overcome his shyness and meet his sister's father-in-law. Jennifer, meanwhile, departed to attend her duty as bridesmaid, leaving Lane with the Goyuas. They chattered idly, mostly about Kyle and Samantha's infant daughter, Allison. Lane had never met the tyke because Kyle and Samantha were often on the move, but he relished the chance to catch up on the lives of his friends. By the sound of it, the Arctic Wolves mercenary company was still doing well. Samantha and Kyle shared Lane's concern about Emmanuel Adelis' continuing aggression and the conquering of the Barony of the Spire, but they didn't dwell on the topic. _Today's not a day for politics, but for merriment! _Lane reminded himself.

At last, the wedding ceremony was about to start – Cassandra and Alphonse were both Roman Catholic, but they had opted for a simplified and improvised wedding ceremony. Everyone fell silent as the live mini-orchestra started to play "Pachelbel's Canon", and the ceremony began.

* * *

"I, Alphonse, take you, Cassandra, to be my wife," Alphonse told her in the large white gazebo. Countless flowers, strings of garland, and bells decorated the structure, and several other people were in there along with the bride and groom. Jennifer was there, along with the best man, Alphonse's dark-haired brother Manuel, and the flower girl, Alphonse's niece Gebriela. The priest dictated the lines one at a time, allowing the bride and groom to repeat after him. Alphonse was as nervous as Cassandra was, but he did his best.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," Alphonse continued, trying not to stumble over his words. "I, Alphonse, take you, Cassandra, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for b-better, for worse, for richer, for poor... eh, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Making a small, apologetic grin for his nervousness, Alphonse took a ring from Manuel and slipped it onto his bride's finger. Lane couldn't see the gold band from where he sat, but he could clearly see Cassandra's radiant expression. She swept a lock of her hair from her face and took her turn.

" I, Cassandra, take you, Alphonse, to be my husband," she told him warmly, unable to resist a smile. She tried not to fidget. " I promise to be true to you in good times b – in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Jennifer made a subtle encouraging nod to the bride as Cassandra went on, following the priest's words. Cassandra took a deep breath and continued, "I, Cassandra, take you, Alphonse, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for, um... for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Cassandra took the other ring from Manuel and slipped it onto Alphonse's finger, giving a little pat. "There you go," she told him quietly, as a little bonus.

The priest added the last part. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Then, the priest winked to the couple before him. "By the way, you may kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted into applause as Alphonse and Cassandra threw themselves into each other's arms, embracing in a tight, passionate kiss. The mini-orchestra started playing the bridal chorus to celebrate, and Lane felt himself caught up in the moment as he applauded with everyone else. _That's it. Cassandra and Alphonse are now married! Cassandra Delarosa... I'm going to have to get used to saying that, but she'll like hearing it. I bet she'll like my wedding gift, too..._

* * *

No expense had been spared on the wedding. The three long, outdoor tables were draped with e

xpensive white cloth and groaned under the weight of countless costly but delicious food of all kinds. Cassandra and Alphonse sat at the head of the center table, with Carlos and Maria seated near Alphonse, and Kyle and Samantha near Cassandra. Kyle and Cassandra's mother Theresa Goyua was in poor health and had to live on her home planet in the Lyran Alliance, but Cassandra's brother and his wife were present as Cassandra's family. Alphonse's brother and sister Manuel and Roza were seated near their parents.

Lane knew good food when he saw it, and he made the most of Carlos' sky-high wedding budget. Jennifer, who was seated next to him, gave him more than one reproachful look throughout the wedding lunch, but there was always a small smile on her lips.

"Enjoying Carlos' budget enough?" Jennifer teased Lane as he gave himself seconds. The wedding cake had been pretty good, too.

"Yes. This is the best-tasting budget I've ever seen," Lane joked, giving his wife a pat on the shoulder. He enjoyed the sun's continued warmth and a light breeze that picked up. "You make a darn good bridesmaid, dear. Cassandra has told me how great it was to have you help her out."

"It was nothing," Jennifer smiled bashfully, lifting her wine glass. "I was honored to take on that role. I remember when my sister was my bridesmaid, and the wonderful job she did. Do you remember that, at our own wedding?"

"Uh-huh. She was almost ecstatic about that whole thing," Lane remembered fondly. "She was bouncing all around the place!" His good friend Makoto Yamada had been the best man at that wedding, Lane also recalled.

Jennifer chuckled as she sipped her wine and set he glass down again. "Well, she was always an energetic one, even if a bit shy."

"And she got to see her bigger sister get married to the guy she trained with all those years back," Lane added. He recalled his Mechwarrior training sessions on Tuani IV with Rose Lorin, and the fact that they had become good friends.

"Well, we all get our turn," Jennifer said fondly, looking up at the head of the table at the newlyweds. She and Lane were very close to them, just down the table from th Goyuas and Delarosas. She looked back at Lane. "Oh! Dear, did you remember to bring your wedding gift, by the way?"

"I've got it in the car," Lane nodded. "I'll give it to her later during the reception. We can properly meet Alphonse's family during that time, too."

A bird flew overhead as Jennifer looked back over at the plump Carlos Delarosa, who was loudly talking and laughing with those near him in Spanish. "What _is _your present going to be, anyway?" Jennifer prodded her husband, smiling from her undying curiosity. "There's all kinds of things that Cassandra would like."

"Secret," Lane teased her, hiding his hands behind his back as though he held the item right now. "You'll see it when Cassandra does. It's pretty neat."

"Does it... have an engine?" Jennifer guessed, not giving up.

Lane shook his head. "Though it does have to do with engines."

"A _part _of an engine?"

"Closer."

"An engineering tool?"

"You'll find out." _Whoa! She pretty much guessed it!_ Lane realized, once again amazed at how often his wife knew what he was thinking. Both in her youth and as an adult, she always seemed to know what Lane was thinking, however hard he tried to hide it.

Jennifer only smiled and continued with her lunch.

* * *

An hour later, the reception party was in full swing, with all the guests either chatting on the large stone patio section of the park or on the grass where the food tables were. There were fountains and flower boxes on the large stone patio, adding to the beauty of the park. Some of the Delarosas were here, and Alphonse made sure that his friends got to know them.

"Lane, this is my father, Carlos Delarosa, the president of Delarosa ArmsTech," he introduced Lane to the plump, balding man next to him. Carlos was in his early fifties, and his dark brown hair and mustache were peppered with gray, but he was boundlessly boisterous and friendly, almost like a salesman. He wore a light gray suit with a gold tie, and had silver cufflinks on his suit. He took a step forward and shook Lane's hand with a strong, warm grip, smiling under that mustache of his.

"And dad, this Lane Farlow, the retired commander of House Steiner's Striking Tigers battalion," Alphonse added with an apologetic chuckle as Lane winced from the strength of Carlos' handshake. "Lane is a very good friend and talented warrior, and quite the family man, too."

Lane fought to keep his face straight. "Nice to meet you, S_enor Delarosa_," he greeted Carlos in the man's native tongue.

"The pleasure's all mine, _Senor Farlow_," Carlos asserted with a small nod. "I have heard many good things about the Striking Tigers. You led them well, _si_?"

"I did, yeah," Lane said modestly, feeling slightly intimidated by Carlos. _He could crush me legally or physically! _"I had a good time in that battalion."

"He means that he was the best-loved commander of the Tigers after his brother Ras Farlow," Jennifer added with a patronizing smile, stepping forward and gripping her husband's shoulders with a loving squeeze. "No one in the Lyran Alliance doesn't know the name Lane Farlow!"

"And you must be his wife, _si_?" Carlos chuckled. Jennifer released her grip from Lane's shoulders to shake Carlos' hand.

"Yes, I am. I'm Jennifer Farlow, daughter of Mark Lorin of the Lorin Family," Jennifer introduced herself.

Carlos looked most pleased. "A Lorin!_ Soy afortunado hoy! _First the famed Lane Farlow, and now the esteemed daughter of Mark Lorin? _Senorita, _I did not know that your maiden name was Lorin!" he turned to his son. "You did not mention this, Alphonse!"

Alphonse looked mildly ashamed. "I-I, uh... didn't think it was important, dad. Sorry..."

_"No es importante, Alphonse," _Carlos assured his son, turning back to the Farlows. His big smile returned, and he took Jennifer's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "Forgive me, _Senorita, _if I didn't give you the acknowledgment you deserve!"

"It's not... I don't take _that _much pride in my heritage, _Senor," _Jennifer said modestly, blushing slightly. "I am proud of my heritage, but I don't really..."

"No offense intended, _Senorita," _Carlos bowed his head. "It's a...relief to see someone who doesn't boast about their heritage. But a Lorin... goodness me..."

"Hey, Alphonse! There's a new tray of cinnamon rolls at the food tables! We _did _bring an extra batch of them after all," Cassandra called over to her new husband, coming from the food tables to the patio. She had taken off her veil and placed her yellow ribbon into her hair. "See? Now you can go get one."

Alphonse smiled at his bride, but made a slightly pained expression as he clutched at his stomach. "I-I don't know, Cassie," he winced. "I've already had too much sugar. I was kidding when I said I wanted another roll with dessert. Just that cake was super-sugary..."

"Well, fine. I'll have it for you," Cassandra insisted. She took Alphonse's head in her hands and kissed him with a mischievous grin. "But later tonight, I'll give yousomething else sweet, okay?"

Lane, Carlos, and Cassandra enjoyed a good laugh over that, while Jennifer made an expression of mingled irritation and amusement at the crude joke.

"Ah, here she is! My delightful new daughter-in-law, Cassandra," Carlos boomed, spreading his arms wide. He gave his son a clap on the shoulder. "Alphonse, you are truly blessed to have a wife as talented and beautiful as she. Treat her well, my son."

"Oh, he'll do just that," Cassandra smiled, tapping Alphonse's nose. "Won't you?"

"I will," Alphonse nodded, giving his wife another peck. "How about you? Going to treat me nice?"

"Don't be silly," Cassandra promised her husband. "My universe has found a new center!"

"I... Lane, I'm going to go listen to that music a little more, okay?" Jennifer told her husband, pointing at the band playing lively Spanish music. "I'd really like to sit down."

"Okay. I'll be over there in just a minute," Lane responded, and Jennifer went on ahead. Carlos tugged Lane a little closer.

"Does she not like me, _Senor?" _he asked Lane urgently, in a quiet voice.

Lane didn't expect this. "Um... what, now?"

Cassandra, Alphonse, and several others were busy chatting up a storm, leaving Lane and Carlos alone. "I would expect this of her, Lane. The Lorins and Delarosas did not always get along," Carlos added, whispering in Lane's ear. "We've been known to sell our company's weapons to the Lorins' rivals as well as their allies, and they don't like that. It's free business, after all, but the Lorins..."

"Well, I guess," Lane shrugged. "But then, that means it isn't personal."

"She seemed very quick to leave me, however," Carlos added, sounding worried. "And how she avoids conversation... she isn't very social, is she?"

"Hey!" Lane objected, twitching. He took a step away from Carlos. "What's that mean?"

Carlos winced, looking mortified. "I did not mean that! Forgive me, _Senor_... I'm just used to creating large webs of social influence for the company, and I expected that a Lorin would do the same."

"Don't sweat it, Carlos. It's just a little slip," Lane assured him, clapping his shoulder. _Well, Jenny isn't much of a social bug. It's just who she is._ "You must be under a lot of stress, managing your arms company. Especially in this time of war."

"Yes, the Lorins especially do not like me because I sell weapons to Adelis' army, too," Carlos said, wiping nervous sweat from his forehead. "I treated your wife Jennifer well for a good impression, but after all this, I do not think she and I can get along too well."

"Give it some time. It's hard telling who's a friend or enemy in times like these," Lane suggested. "You and Jenny can be good friends. You're a good man, Carlos. Just relax."

"_Si, si... _I am a proud father, and not some corporate monster," Carlos agreed, and a smile spread across his face. "I am at my son's wedding! Today is a happy day."

"There's a lot to see and do, yeah," Lane nodded.

After a quick sweep of the area, Carlos commented, "The Ridinghood Cavaliers are good people, but I've never met anyone from the Periphery before. I met a few of them earlier, a couple named Parker and Evee Kerensky. Even from our brief encounter, I could tell that they are good, strong people. But I haven't seen Parker anywhere since then."

"Beats me," Lane shrugged. "He seemed kind of reluctant to come here at all, in fact. I'm guessing that he doesn't like weddings." He added a quick laugh.

"Is that so? A shame. I hear that Parker has quite the reputation," Carlos commented. "He became a major on Solaris VII in the early 3060's, by what I hear."

"Yeah, pretty much," Lane nodded. "He can make even the clumsiest Battlemechs dance in his hands."

"Hey! Did someone say dance?" Cassandra asked eagerly, joining the conversation while dragging Alphonse along by the arm. "The dancing concert is going to start pretty soon. I brought along a great outfit for it. Alphonse will be joining me, of course."

Alphonse looked unsure about this. "Cassie, dear, I'm feeling kind of tired. Can I just watch?"

"Oh, hush, you big lump. You're always saying you're tired," Cassandra told him, waving a finger. "Come on, dance with me! Please?"

"I'm not a lump," Alphonse defended himself. "And I'll prove it when I dance with you. You know how good I am at that."

"Do I ever," Cassandra laughed, gripping her husband's arm and dragging him off. "Come on, dear husband. Ah, it sounds so good to say that to someone! Husband, husband..."

"She's enjoying this, by the way," Alphonse waved back to Lane until he freed himself from his wife's grip and walked besides her, the both of them soon melting into the crowd. Lane was rather looking forward to the dancing – Jennifer was a darned good dancing partner.

* * *

"This reminds me of Christmas, when I was younger," Cassandra commented brightly as she accepted Lane's wrapped wedding present later that evening, when the wedding party was starting to wind down. She still wore her dance gown. She rapped her knuckles on the shoebox-sized gift she held. "Whatever this is, it's pretty tough. Fragile?"

"Expensive," Lane smiled, inwardly grimacing at how much he had spent on his gift to the newlyweds. It would be worth it, however. Cassandra and Alphonse had received gifts from the other guests too, but they looked forward to the Farlows' gifts most of all. Lane and Jennifer sat across the picnic table from the Delarosas as the married couple unwrapped Lane's present. They both oohed when they saw that it was a gold-plated wrench inside a glass case with a thick plastic bottom. "For Alphonse and Cassandra Delarosa, the best technicians ever," read the plaque inside the glass.

"This is... this is so neat!" Cassandra glowed, admiring the golden mechanic tool inside. "That... that isn't _solid _gold, is it?"

Lane pointed at the wrench. "It's a normal wrench, but I had a craftsman in Springtide plate it in gold to represent how even everyday items can be of great value. That's my dedication to the best techie couple I've ever seen!"

"You're so sweet," Cassandra could barely contain herself. "Thank you so much!" She stood, and Lane took his cue to stand an accept her tight hug. They both sat, and Alphonse set the encased wrench aside. "That's going over the fireplace of wherever we move in," he grinned to his wife. "Imagine that catching the firelight."

"A splendid sight," Cassandra agreed, accepting a larger present from Jennifer. "This one's even bigger! Is it a gold-plated welding torch? I hope so..."

The present was unwrapped, and inside was a violin case. Cassandra gasped in delight as she unclasped the case and opened it to reveal the perfect-condition violin inside.

"My goodness! I never thought I'd have one of my own," Cassandra was ecstatic. Both Lane and Jennifer knew that Cassandra had taken a recent interest in playing the violin, but she was too distracted and busy to get one. "Now I can practice for real. I'll become a master."

She picked up the instrument and held it in the correct position, pressing the wand to the strings. "Ready?"

"I -" Alphonse started, until Cassandra ground out a few notes – almost literally ground. The screechy, abrasive sounds that came from the violin were unlike anything Lane had ever heard, and Lane was relieved when Alphonse took the wand from Cassandra's hand. "Thank you for the demonstration."

"Yeah, I still need to practice," Cassandra admitted with a laugh. "Thank you so much, Jennifer!"

"It was my pleasure," Jennifer smiled, handing over a smaller gift box to Alphonse. "This one's a bit more for Al, but you both can use if as you wish."

"_Now _I can stargaze better," Alphonse said, excited about the hand-held telescope he held in his hands. "I've always had something for looking at the stars and atlases. Thanks a bunch, Jenny."

"The pleasure's all mine," Jennifer said bashfully.

Cassandra considered the three gifts before her, tapping her temple with a finger. "This stuff must have cost a lot," she commented. "I'm flattered that you both spent so much money on us."

"Well, both Lane and I worked various jobs at Tchamba's security forces," Jennifer explained. "Plus there's some pay left over from our year in the Striking Tigers. That was a high-paying job, even if we were only in the Tigers battalion for a year."

"Rest assured. Alphonse and I will make the most of what you guys gave us," Cassandra glowed, fiddling with the violin. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Lane grinned. "Congratulations once again on your marriage! Both of you."

* * *

"Let's see. Wrench, violin, telescope," Lane summarized as he drove himself and Jennifer to their apartment in Springtide. He nodded. "Yup. We have excellent taste."

"It's certainly what they wanted," Jennifer agreed. "So now I know what your gift was! Oh, I hope that Alphonse can help Cassandra with that violin!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, before she puts on any recitals," Lane shared a laugh. "But really, that was a great wedding, from start to finish."

"I hope you mean more than just the banquet when you say that?"

"O-of course! I..."

Jennifer patted his thigh. "I was only teasing you! I had a wonderful day, too. Cassandra and Alphonse are going to have a very happy life together."

"As we've had so far," Lane added, and the both of them shared a quick kiss; he was still driving. "It reminds me to be grateful every day for the amazing woman I'm married to, and that I love you more every day than the last."

"Now _you _read my mind," Jennifer smiled. "I was thinking the same sort of thing about you. I can't possibly imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you. Sometimes fate _is _kind."

_Indeed, _Lane silently agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

**by RogueBaron**

_**Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
Former Free Worlds Territory,  
September 7, 3079**_

Not even a week had passed since the royal wedding took place but the hangar was already consumed in a frenzy: foot soldiers and technicians flooded the floor, loading fuel and ammunition into the war machines. Mechwarriors switched their everyday gear with cooling vests and neuro-helmets, and those who were ready were mounted into the cockpits of their machines, be it a Battlemech, a VTOL, a fighter plane, or an armored vehicle. This kind of havoc was a sign of only one thing: Adelis' army was fast approaching.

Parker didn't mind this kind of frenzy. He was engineered for this situation. By contrast, the rest of the Cavaliers might not be ready, and Parker didn't think they were; the lack of action in the last two months had made them soft. The wedding had made them lazy. In addition, two of their experienced Mechwarriors had been killed on Martel, and their replacements hadn't seen real action barring the brief skirmish with the _No-Dachi._

Since Martel, there was no single day that Parker didn't think of the _No-Dachi._ It was only by sheer dumb luck that Parker still lived to this date, and many times he thought it was worse than death. True, nobody was keeping record. But he knew, and part of his Clan mindset still existed, and it was not easy to live with a scar of being beaten by another Mechwarrior. The thought of a chance for payback made his blood boil as he crept up behind Lane, Jennifer, and Viscount Horace who were listening to somebody via satellite link.

"_The Commonwealth of Narvosk army has reached the border planets under Lorin control_," a dark-haired girl reported. Her voice was heavily distorted by static, and her image on the holovideo was grainy, but her message was still audible. "_Lorin troops are moving to intercept. It's gonna get very ugly very soon. Four regiments of veteran to elite troops, led by General Gulzar Narimi with General Nickolas Fawkes as the second-in-command are heading your way. They came straight from Martel, so you're familiar with them._"

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "_The third general, The Gladiator, split with one regiment. Nobody have seen him since, but rest assured that he's around, possibly taking on Tuani IV itself. The Striking Tigers Battalion is not far away behind Gulzar, so it won't be until the next couple of weeks when we make our land on Gwanwyn. Be careful, guys. Adelis holds nothing back now. Sayuri Miyagi out._"

"Thank you, Sayuri," Lane concluded. "Say hi to Makoto for me, will ya? I'll see you guys soon."

"I guess my plan didn't work," Evee chimed sheepishly. "Adelis isn't going to be deterred by the wedding. While we're indulging ourselves in cakes and wine, he's moving his troops to our border."

"I _told_ you we should've been training," Parker scolded, giving Evee a pungent stare.

"Well it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Evee snapped back, no less bitter. "Now what do we do?"

"We have reports that Adelis' warships have reached drop-off distance from Gwanwyn," Jennifer pulled up a holomap to show the globe of Gwanwyn. "This report is several hours old, so they could've landed as we speak. Assuming they're going after the palace, there are several possible landing zones close to the palace." She zoomed on a green area several kilometers away from the palace. "This open area is the closest to here and can take a dozen of dropships. If I were Gulzar Narimi, I'd put at least a battalion in this field."

"How about the Royal Guards, Viscount? Are they ready to fight?" Parker inquired while switching to his cooling vest.

"One regiment is ready on Springtide, but the other two are spread across the land to guard other cities." As he spoke, the viscount laid out a map of the positions of his troops. "They are half a day away from the palace if I need them."

"No, keep them where they are," Parker countered. He snatched a marker from a nearby technician and drew a small circle on the map. "Look. This is where we are. This is how Gulzar is going to besiege the palace." He drew a bigger circle boxing the first. "He's going to cut off all paths from and to the palace. Here are your two other regiments." He drew the third circle around and enclosing the first and the second. "Your troops will be outside the siege perimeter. They have the advantage of having to shoot Gulzar's rear. Let's keep them that way."

"Oh, I see! I see!" Horace's voice rang excitedly. "I'll have them attack Gulzar from the back!"

"Not yet," Parker quickly replied. "Gulzar has four regiments. You only have two. Keep your troops where they are for now."

"But it can take months! Gulzar will choke us from our food and water supplies! We'll have a famine! I can't let that happen to my people."

"No, it will not happen because we will make Gulzar believe that he's fighting larger opposition than he thinks," Parker started to unravel his strategy. "Gulzar must know that the Striking Tigers are only weeks behind him. So, he has to conquer the palace before the Striking Tigers arrive. It's him racing against time, not us. If he's nervous, he'll make a mistake. That's when we call the two Royal Guard regiments to strike him from behind."

"So how are we going to convince him that we have more than one regiment at the palace?" Evee couldn't suppress her curiosity. "Faxing fake dossiers to him?"

"We take the war to them," Parker huffed. He pointed at the open field noted by Jennifer five minutes ago. "Whatever Gulzar put in here has to go... today!"

"You do realize it could be a battalion of assault mechs, don't you?" Evee raised her concern.

"I do, and that's an even better scenario," Parker replied without missing a beat. "I will need a fast Battlemech for this job. The fastest 'mech in our inventory."

"The _Tomahawk_ is armed and ready," Lane offered. "Cassandra said it could make 100 kph in the open field. But then again, it's never been taken to combat before."

"Good, I take it. We split force and attack them from three different positions. My lance is the fastest, so I will go around the field and attack from the farthest point. Eev, yours is the slowest, so go straight to the field. Lane, Jennifer, you are in between, so pick any point between me and Evee."

"My friends Kyle and Samantha are still here," Lane added. "We'll have an additional _Shadow Cat_ and _Marauder_."

"Great," Parker summarized the briefing. "Viscount, have your regiment fortify the palace. Shoot anything that is not us."

"Wait, are you nuts?" the viscount moaned. He turned to Evee. "Is he crazy? Taking on a battalion with just a company?"

"If you live with him for more than 10 years, no, you won't think he's crazy," Evee replied in a smile. "And don't forget we still have the FlyCats. I have been draining my bank account to keep them around. It's time to reap my investment."

* * *

When Chilali had accepted Evee's offer, she clearly pointed out that the FlyCat squadron was a fire support group. Evee hired her FlyCat with a recon team in mind, but Chilali objected. She didn't want to be a recon team. Her Warrior H-8 was modified to carry extra high-explosive ammunition and armor for prolonged bombardment, and so was each one of the aircraft in the FlyCat squadron. They were designed to rain down fire upon ground units.

But her appeal had met deaf ears. Evee insisted that the FlyCats be the spear tip of their attack. As a captain, she was the highest ranking officer in the Cavaliers but instead she was doing the cannon fodder job that best suited the two greenhorns they picked up at Martel. Unfortunately for her, the two cadets were in battlemechs, and battlemechs trumped ranks. It was a classic favoritism that put battlemechs as the primadonas of the battlefield. The war revolved around them. Just about everything else were expendable.

Chilali didn't want to think that Evee was sacrificing the FlyCats. The reason she left the Laws Flight to join the Cavaliers was Evee's reputation of being the compassionate leader, but she had been thoroughly disappointed by Evee's new battle plan. It sounded like the two _Chameleons_ were more important than the entire squadron of the FlyCats.

"Engage active radar," Chilali ordered in a sigh. She hated that command herself, but given the parameters of the mission, it was the wisest decision. "Watch out for enemy groups."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, this is suicide," one of her wingmen complained. "We're putting crosshairs on our own butts. Don't you realize that we're being used as live bait?"

"Shut up and just do what I say," Chilali cut him off before the sentiment broke into disorder, but she privately agreed with the guy. Mutiny came to her mind many times, yet she was also a professional soldier who understood the chain of command. She didn't want to be the one that put the first nail on the Cavalier's coffin. It would look bad on her dossier. "I'll get every one of you out of this alive. You can count on me."

At that moment, her radar picked up something. Heavy traffic waited for the FlyCats three kilometers ahead. Two _Union_-class dropships were regurgitating what seemed to be two companies of 'mechs. Half of the 'mechs were already on the ground assuming defensive position around the dropships, and another company of tanks and LRM carriers piled up on a ridge of a hill slightly north of the dropships overseeing the drop-off zone.

"All units, we have visual contact with a mixed battalion," Chilali reported. "Two _Union_ dropships are unloading 'mechs, mostly mediums with a few heavies. Another company of armor units is waiting on the northern side. Be advised: the landing zone is hot!"

"Take out the armors," Parker quickly responded on the comm. "Watch out for the dropship's return fire. I'm two minutes behind you. I'll cover your back."

"You heard the man, FlyCats," Chilali announced as she adjusted her joystick to gain more altitude. "Take the sky! We hit them from above."

The six VTOLs climbed and settled at 1,200 meters above the ground. They leveled off until they were almost on top of the two dropships. Chilali led her squadron into a steep dive, aiming her nose at the closest lasers. Lasers, PPC bolts and Gauss slugs started to whiz between them, but Chilali held her Warrior steady. As soon as she fired her missiles, she yanked her joystick as hard as she could. Her Warrior groaned in protest, but she knew what her aircraft was capable of. The Warrior painfully pitched up and rolled, leaving the field under a thick anti-aircraft blanket from the dropships and the 'mechs.

Her missiles struck a LRM carrier on the turret. Six missiles punched a hole in the paper-thin armor of the turret, immediately subduing the three 20-pack launchers. Two of Chilali's wingmen sprayed their missiles at the same armor, resulting in the LRM carrier going up in flames. The two Yellow Jackets took a different target and sank their nickel-ferrous slugs into the hull of a Myrmidon. The left hull of the medium tank collapsed, the armor being too thin to stop two Gauss slugs tearing through. The tank didn't explode, but no doubt it was neutralized.

"Good job!" Chilali hollered over the din of battle, just when her proximity alarm blared. "Break formation! Evasive maneuvers!" She crisscrossed her path and dumped her flares. The sub-munitions burst into dozens of fireworks. Almost all of the missiles were deflected and exploded harmlessly upon hitting the flares, but two of the missiles went on unabated and slammed into the Warrior's tailcone. The chopper twisted and turned, and only by Chilali's fast reflexes did it survive and stay airborne.

"Damn, that was close!" she muttered to herself, checking her chopper's vital readings. The tailcone armor was seriously depleted, and she knew she couldn't stand another hit at the same place. Faint smoke twirled from an obvious crack on the armor plating, and the slight tremor Chilali felt on her joystick told her that her internal structure had been damaged. Nevertheless, her Warrior still floated.

"Nice try, assholes!" Chilali hissed and lined up her nose with another LRM carrier, presumably the one that just shot her. Murderous ballistic tracers from tanks and 'mechs illuminated her way but she jiggled her stick to make her helicopter sway left and right. Her targeting reticule burned gold, and she pressed her trigger with a string of mashes, making sure that the opportunity wasn't wasted. She banked hard to the right, watching her missiles sail upstream amidst the ballistic tracers. The LRM carrier staggered violently under the onslaught, and half of the front armor was chipped into ferro-fibrous shards. Chilali's Warrior H-9 wingman followed up with its RAC5. Dozens of bullets gutted the hull of the carrier. It didn't take long before the LRM carrier erupted into a fireball, sending flaming chunks tumbling all over the place.

The rest of the FlyCats kept up te pressure and next locked on a Zhukov tank. The two Yellow Jackets fired their weapons first, staggering the the 75-ton main battle tank. The Warriors followed suit with their missiles, exploiting the scar further. The high-explosive warheads clobbered the shredded armor and dove into the combustion engine. Fire burst and ravaged the crew compartment, turning the tank into a flaming hulk that drifted aimlessly toward the end of the hill.

However, more 'mechs had been deployed and they quickly brought their guns to bear. Chilali felt the mounting pressure, and she decided to pull out. She floored her pedal, taking her Warrior to a safe distance in full speed while keeping track on her wingmen. The other Warriors used their speed and agility to dodge enemy fire, and the Yellow Jackets relied on their thick armor to see them to safety.

"This is Chilali. We killed two LRM carriers, a Myrmidon and a Zhukov, but there's no way we can continue your order without respectable support from ground units," she reported on her comlink. "Relieve us or I'll take my FlyCats out of the landing zone."

* * *

The last time Parker was on a 100-kph 'mech, it was at the light circuit of Solaris VII. His _Wasp_ had never reached full speed like it could have in an open field. When he was with the _Wolf_, he started out with a _Kit Fox_ then upgraded to an _Ice Ferret_, and both 'mechs could do well over 100-kph in an open field. But by now, the memory of them was lost. Parker didn't remember any of those 'mechs anymore, although he could see himself grinning in a hair-raising sprint inside one of those 'mechs, just like what he was doing now.

The _Tomahawk_ ate the distance between the palace and the landing zone in a very short time. The open field hid nothing of the dropships; the mushroom-like steel structures towered over anything within several kilometers. The coat of arms of the Commonwealth of Narvosk were painted brightly on the hull of the dropships, lighting up the dull gray paint. Parker had seen that symbol before on the news, but hadn't paid much attention to it before. It was a green-scaled snake with angel wings, placed on a sky-blue circle with a gold outline. Evee had once suggested that the winged snake represented the virtuous necessity for violence in order to bring peace and stability later, though she didn't buy it at all. Parker had similar misgivings, and his lip curled into a grin as he wondered what the Farlows must think of it; they had been Adelis' priority targets, after all.

Parker shook his head to clear the distraction, ignoring the rapid up-down movement of his 30-ton _Tomahawk _as he surveyed the scene before him. One of the Commonwealth dropships was still unloading 'mechs, while the other was done and ready for lift off, but decided to stay longer to repel the FlyCats. 'Mechs took up defensive positions and helped the dropships to shoot down the helicopters, their vivid lasers and thundering volleys of Autocannons piercing the sky at irregular intervals.

Losing one or both dropships would deliver Gulzar a massive moral blow, but it was practically an inhuman task. Parker knew the quality of his lancemates, and he knew his lance was only as strong as the weakest mechwarrior. That would be Bashiel. The cadet he picked up at Martel hadn't even seen a real combat yet, let alone his first 'mech kill. Parker decided to assume that his lance consisted of four cadets in _Chameleons_ to make the most of it.

However, the thought of busting a dropship dulled his traditional logic. The Wolf in him took over.

"Is everybody in position?" he called.

"Not quite," Evee's voice burst from his comlink. "We're two minutes behind, but we've seen the dropships."

"We're in position," Lane tuned in.

"Take out the unloading dropship as soon as you get into range."

The words barely left Parker's mouth when multiple missiles leaped into the sky, arching like a smoky rainbow and stabbed the hull of the dropship. The thick armor of the dropship absorbed the thunderous explosions but the attack immediately alerted Gulzar's troops. Being in an open field, they quickly spotted the attackers and rearranged themselves into layers of defensive formations. The dropships turned their guns toward the new threat and showered the field with a steady stream of Gauss slugs, lasers, missiles, and particle bolts, proving themselves to be far from helpless. The dropships' outer armor layers were tattered and scorched, but the damage was only superficial.

But Parker, Evee, and Lane knew how to mount an attack on a fortification. They tirelessly and persistently moved and changed directions, which hampered the barrages from the dropships as the ships' PPCs and lasers missed again and again. Evee and Connor kept up their long-range bombardment while Tiger and Rianne engaged the closest 'mechs. Lane led his lance to mow down the first layer of defense which consisted of light medium 'mechs, then started clobbering the heavier 'mechs in the center. Their accuracy took Gulzar's troops by surprise, so much they had to shift some heavy 'mechs to slow their advance.

The shifting in the defense formation cleared a way for Parker, and he saw a small opening to make a thrust at the dropship. He floored his thruster, jetting his 'mech up into the air on its torso-mounted jump jets, flying over the heads of several defenders. Rocher followed his move effortlessly, but it took some time for Yamashita and Bashiel to maneuver.

"Keep up with me!" Parker shouted over the roar of his jets, pushing the throttle forward. "Do not break formation! We're going through the 'mech defense!"

Parker expected moans and complains from his lance mates, but to his surprise nobody raised a voice. He jiggled his joystick, taking his _Tomahawk_ in a high-speed zigzag. The enemy 'mechs were still in cascaded defensive formations, so Parker's lance easily slipped through half of them. But soon enough, they took notice and switched from Evee's and Lane's lances to his. Lasers and ballistics flew all around his 'mech, and missiles exploded left and right, buffeting the light _Tomahawk_. A couple of laser strands burned through his hip armor, and Parker smelled vaporized myomer bleeding into his cockpit. It was a bad omen for his strategy, but he was halfway to the dropship. There was no turning back.

And then there were a _Cataphract_ and a _Thor_ separating them from the dropships. The _Cataphract_ raised its arm but before it could do anything a wave of missiles swept it over, pushing it to wobble on its right leg. The _Thor_ twisted, exposing its side to Parker, but two Light Gauss bulbs hammered its cockpit. Glass shards, armor pieces, and gristle blended into a dust cloud bursting from the cockpit. The 70-ton Omnimech swayed comically before tumbling forward.

Free from the two heavy 'mechs, Parker gunned his engine and made his final thrust into the space between the dropships. The dropships stopped firing lest they shell each other. Parker lined up his crosshair at one of the engine ports on the closer dropship, twisted by the assaults by Evee's and Lane's lance, then fired everything. His twin SRM 4 clusters sailed right into several cracks in the dropship's engine casing, and his shoulder-mounted medium and small pulse lasers turned the curved shell into glowing red jelly. Rocher and Yamashita used it as a bull's-eye. Each laser and PPC bolt vaporized consecutive layers of dropship armor, giving way for Yamashita's medium-ranged missiles. The dumbfires crunched the casing, and multiple explosions ripped the engine from inside. Bashiel added several salvos of lasers to the fiery cataclysm, but it changed little. The massive engine block exploded like a volcano, and the ripples of explosions sent tremors to a wide area.

"All hands, bring down the dropship!" Parker yelled as he went airborne, firing every single weapon in his inventory. His missiles and laser beams were lost in a tidal wave of warheads and particle cannons from every direction, but the effect accumulated. It didn't take long before the massive structures bled fire and smoke, then went up to the sky in one gigantic fireball, taking a handful of 'mechs with it.

The rate of destruction dissolved the fighting spirit of Gulzar's troops. Not wanting to lose another dropship, the remaining dropship took off, leaving the 'mechs fighting for their lives on their own. But there was nothing left to offer from the ground troops. Those who chose to fight quickly fell under Lane's lance, and those who fled were strafed from behind by Evee's and Connor's long range warheads. Only a few managed to flee.

"We got what we wanted," Evee let out a long sigh. "We got one dropship, mangled a battalion, and put a dent in Gulzar's confidence. So... what's next?"

"We got them by surprise," Parker reclined in his seat. "Next time, it won't be this easy. Regroup and return to base. We have enough fighting for one day."


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Springtide outskirts, Gwanwyn,  
_****_Former Free Worlds Territory,  
_****_September 7, 3079_**

"What is this? Cassandra? I did not expect..."

The brunette young woman on Parker's HUD video screen tossed a lock of her jaw-length hair and grinned, her eyes bright. "That's Cassandra Delarosa to you."

_Oh, yes. She's still excited about her recent marriage, _Parker recalled with mingled distaste and amusement. _I thought she would quiet down after it was done, but I suppose not! _"All right, Mrs. Delarosa. What is it?"

On the screen, Cassandra pointed right at the camera, her finger jabbing at Parker. "You're piloting the _Tomahawk _prototype, aren't you? The techs at the Springtide military hangar said as much."

"Indeed, I am. I have not used a nimble machine like this in some time, and I must say... it feels good," Parker admitted, his fingers tightening on the joysticks as his speedy 'mech led his group back to Springtide. I thank you for lending the _Tomahawk _to me, because I value speed and precision over simple force."

Cassandra turned to shout something to someone off-screen, then turned back to the screen with her grin unabated. "Glad to hear, Mr. Kerensky! I'm sure Bellany would be happy to hear that too. You didn't get it too badly mangled out there, now did you?"

"I did not," Parker bit back. "I haven't rusted just yet."

"Just checking," Cassandra admitted, blinking. "And, um... the _Jouster_? What about it?"

Parker glanced out his 'mech's glass canopy to watch the humanoid 70-tonner stomp along. "Tiger Wong is piloting it, and it too is a fine machine. Though I question its name."

Cassandra made a face, fiddling with her wedding band out of habit. "Huh?"

"It fights primarily at a distance, Mrs. Delarosa, and jousters fight to unhorse each other at short range," Parker explained, recalling a book on medieval culture he had once found. "Perhaps the name 'Lancer' would be better? To keep the medieval theme you want."

"I... guess so," Cassandra said slowly, looking a little embarrassed. "I meant it to start at long range, then use its PPC's and LRM's on the enemy as it draws closer, then finish the enemy off with its lasers and SRM's. Like, a jouster approaching the enemy jouster and striking at short range?"

Parker considered this. "That is sound, but I prefer Lancer."

"I'll think about it. I'll get in touch with Bellany and mention it to her," Cassandra folded her arms, looking thoughtful. "Well, thanks for the input. Come back safe, okay?"

"Certainly," Parker nodded, and the screen went dark as Cassandra cut the feed. Parker leaned back in his command couch slightly, breathing out through his nose. _She's an odd one, but has the skills that Lane Farlow has brought me to expect._

At that moment, Parker jolted as distant explosions shuddered the air, alarming everyone nearby.

"What was that?" Tiger hissed on the comm.

"There must be more of Gulzar Narimi's forces around here somewhere," Evee said grimly. "That sounded like it came from where the Farlow group is."

* * *

A streak of LRM's whooshed toward Lane Farlow's _Mad Cat_, faster than he expected. The warheads detonated against his 'mech's left torso, shaking the machine and obscuring the pilot's vision with clouds of gray smoke. Shards of armor flew through the smoke, scattering across the warm afternoon grass.

"Gah! Why me?" Lane gritted, fighting his joysticks to keep his 75-ton Clan machine steady. He slipped to the right, his 'mech's chicken-walker legs working to get the 'mech out of the LRM smoke cloud. Once clear, he caught sight of an enemy _Zeus _standing almost 800 meters away, surrounded by a few _Trebuchet _'mechs and a number of medium 'mechs and support vehicles. The enemy group was still emerging from the edge of a nearby forest, a vicious sylvan ambush. LRM's from the _Trebuchet _'mechs streaked through the air, exploding against the Company of 'mechs that Lane was borrowing from the local defense forces. The 'mechs reeled from the explosions.

"I don't see their dropship anywhere. It must be beyond the forest, down the hills," Jennifer noted. Her orange and black _Uziel _nimbly evaded a cluster of LRM's determined to blast her apart. "I recommend we push right through the enemy force to reach it."

"Unless more enemy forces are guarding it," Lane added. "Let me ask Parker. This won't take long."

While the other 'mechs advanced to counter the Gulzar ambush, Lane fell back and keyed in the frequency for Parker's _Tomahawk_. "Parker, it's me, Lane Farlow. You there?"

Parker's gruff voice crackled back. "I'm here. My force destroyed one enemy dropship and forced the other to retreat. I did not think that Gulzar had any forces left to use."

"Well, he sure does," Lane gritted back. An enemy PPC narrowly missed his right LRM pod. "We're getting ambushed through a forest, and I bet that the enemy dropship is settled in low ground on the forest's other side. Can you provide some flanking?"

Parker took a minute to consult his own forces, then replied, "Affirmative. Send me the coordinates of your battle and the dropship's estimated location as you go. Fight well."

"You got it." Lane nudged his throttle and moved his _Mad Cat _forward a few steps. "Listen up, everyone! We're going to route these guys and advance into the forest to their dropship. Parker Kerensky's group will provide a flank."

"Excellent," Jennifer grated in a personal channel. Her _Uziel _dodged the lasers of a huge enemy _Thunderbolt _and maimed the 'mech's arm with her PPC and twin ER medium lasers. "These Commonwealth monsters are the ones who would take our lives, Lane, and that of our son. We'll fight through each and every one of them if we have to, the better to help secure a safe Free Worlds League territory for us to raise a family."

"That's right," Lane responded, but his gut squirmed at the thought. "Lance, let's take it to them!"

A steel-gray _Marauder _with a custom weapons config stomped forth, the pride of the Star League of old. Samantha Goyua was at its helm, and the 'mech raised its arm pods to bring its dual Light Gauss Rifles to bear. The arms recoiled with a jerk as both huge weapons fired, sending two metallic slugs flashing through the air. One of them went wide and plowed into the ground, but the other ripped into the shoulder of the wounded enemy _Thunderbolt_, taking the pressure off the Viscount's 'mech force. With smoke pouring from the ruined armor, the _Thunderbolt _wheeled around and stabbed a large laser beam at Samantha's _Marauder_, and the bolt burned into her left torso armor, her bulky 'mech unable to react in time. Its medium lasers raked Samantha's left arm and leg too.

Fortunately, the melted armor was only superficial, and now Samantha's husband Kyle Goyua advanced in his Clan _Shadow Cat_. Raising the 'mech's right arm, Kyle fired his Clan Gauss Rifle, and the huge slug punched into the _Thunderbolt_'s torso, staggering the 'mech once again. Lane took his chance and added his ER PPC and Ultra Autocannon 10 to the damage, blasting away the 'mech's torso armor and striking critical systems. The 'mech collapsed on itself as explosions buffeted it from the inside, then the whole 'mech crumpled in flames.

"Yeah! That's one," Kyle cheered, but the words barely left his mouth when a cluster of LRM's exploded against his left flank, knocking his 45-ton _Shadowcat _over and sending it tumbling across the grassland and away from the general battle. Lane whipped his crosshairs to where the missiles had come from, and his targeting computer confirmed a mammoth _Glory _combat vehicle confidently rolling toward Kyle, its twin LRM 15 launchers still smoking. It was not alone; two _Goblin_ tanks, an _Anvil_, and a _VTR-10D Victor _came with it, and the _Goblins _threw their large lasers at Kyle's downed 'mech while the _Anvil _and _Victor _raced forward to engage in close combat.

Samantha's _Marauder _stomped its feet on the ground, stepping between the attackers and the still-recovering _Shadow Cat_. "Stay away, bastards!" Samantha growled. Her _Marauder _lit up four medium lasers on its torso, singeing the armor off one of the _Goblins _and sizzling the _Anvil_'s left arm. In response, the _Victor _recoiled as its monstrous UAC 20 lit up with rapid flashes of light. Samantha slipped to the side to dodge the deadly ballistics, but her lumbering _Marauder _took most of the rounds to the right torso, blasting flakes of armor everywhere. The remaining armor released coils of smoke.

Then, the _Anvil _took its turn, firing a series of large pulse laser bolts. This time, Samantha managed to avoid most of the fire, though some bolts sizzled her 'mech here and there. She fired her medium lasers at the _Anvil_, sending globs of its center torso armor dripping to the grass. Meanwhile, the injured _Goblin _swung around its laser turret to burn the _Marauder_, but Kyle's _Shadow Cat _was back on its feet and shuddered the _Goblin _with a Gauss Rifle slug. The _Goblin _was thrown back, its torso armor ravaged and fires leaking out of the cracks. Jennifer slipped in through the distraction and flanked the _Anvil_, striking its left arm with her PPC and SRM 6. The _Anvil_, taken by surprise, lost the limb, te stump spitting sparks as the whole 'mech swayed.

However, Gulzar's troops wouldn't tolerate this for long. The _Glory _proved its worth, first pushing Jennifer back with an LRM 15 and then its Rotary Autocannon 5 turret started spinning. Flashes of light emerged from the spinning barrels as countless ballistics hissed everywhere, the turret sweeping back and forth. Samantha's _Marauder _lost more armor as stray bullets bit into the 'mech, forcing her to back up and slip away from effective range. Kyle's more nimble _Shadow Cat _did the same, scampering away before it lost all its armor. The 'mech's torso armor took some hits, shuddering the 'mech.

"Here goes!" Both of Lane's LRM 15's triggered, thirty missiles streaking from his shoulder pods. One flight blasted into the idle _Victor_, punching into its left torso. The other flight grazed the _Anvil_, only a few missiles striking its shoulder and the rest whooshing by. This drew out the _Victor_, and the 80-tonner stomped forward to use its Ultra Autocannon 20. The _Goblins _rolled around and fired their large lasers, and one beam narrowly missed Jennifer's _Uziel_, while the other struck Lane's left leg, distorting the armor on his _Mad Cat_'s limb. The _Victor _and _Anvil _thought they were well-covered from the lasers and the _Glory_'s continued assault, but Samantha's Light Gauss slug blasted apart the wounded _Goblin_, sending the tank's flaming pieces flying everywhere. Meanwhile, Kyle's own Gauss Rifle punched into one of the _Glory_'s treads, breaking the belt and limiting the tank's movement.

The _Anvil _wildly spread its fire everywhere, its large pulse lasers and medium lasers suppressing both Lane and Jennifer. The _Victor _lumbered forward and let loose with its UAC 20, the heavy rounds chewing at Jennifer's evasive _Uziel_. The 50-tonner took a serious hit to its center torso, ripping its armor and making Jennifer shriek. Angered, Lane lined up his missiles to take down the _Victor_, but the _Victor _turned around and fired its UAC 20 again, taking advantage of the weapon's low recycle delay. Lane felt his _Mad Cat _quake as the ballistics hammered his torso and right arm, and an LRM flight from the _Glory _narrowly missed, Lane dodging the missiles just in time. Eager for payback, Lane raised his right arm and squeezed the right joystick's main button, firing up his Ultra Autocannon 10. The bullets punched into the over-excited _Victor_'s stomach, making the 'mech reel back and stumble from the momentum. Lane's PPC and ER medium laser raked the 'mech's center torso, softening it up considerably. Meanwhile, the Goyuas' sniper fire took down the other _Goblin _and knocked over the _Anvil_, but the _Victor _stood upright and fed its two medium lasers into one of Lane's _Mad Cat_'s wounds, blowing up a critical system.

_Aaarrgh! Damn it! _Lane fought the controls, trying to get his 'mech focused. Help arrived when Jennifer's _Uziel _darted past enemy fire and ran by the marauding _Victor_, her ER PPC and two ER medium lasers punching into the _Victor_'s chest. Grinning, Lane let his wife's 'mech run out of harm's way, then he finished the _Victor_ with one last UAC 10 burst. The mangled _Victor _tipped over and collapsed gracelessly, its pilot ejecting from the flaming wreckage. Breathing hard, Lane sidled over to the Goyuas, who were taking heavy fire from the vengeful _Anvil_. Kyle's three ER medium lasers raked the enemy 'mech, but the _Anvil _hit back with its laser battery, melting away alarming amounts of Kyle's armor. Samantha's Light Gauss slug missed the close-range 'mech, giving it a chance to hit back with medium lasers.

"Get back! I'll flank," Lane offered, stepping forward in his damaged _Mad Cat. _"Take down the _Glory _at long range! Just watch out for its LRM 15's."

"Yeah, okay," Samantha bit back, trembling under the pressure. Lane lined up his crosshairs to the _Anvil_, but the 'mech shifted away and his shaking fingers made his crosshairs slip away. Fortunately, Jennifer's ER PPC took up the _Anvil_'s attention, maiming its left leg. While the Goyuas focused on the _Glory_, Lane finally got his crosshair on the _Anvil _and heard the tone for missile lock. Without hesitation, he mashed the buttons on his joysticks and flung thirty LRM's at the enemy 'mech. The _Anvil _was too far away to shoot back, and Lane's LRM's savaged its center torso, sending smoking chunks of armor flying away. For good measure, he flushed a little coolant and added his ER PPC to the mix, but the blue bolt missed and sailed over the _Anvil_'s shoulder.

Elsewhere, the _Shadow Cat _and _Marauder _were taking hits from the _Glory_'s RAC 5, but their combined sniper fire punched into its body and crumpled the vehicle, making it fall into pieces. The _Anvil _stomped forward and let loose with its large pulse lasers, melting away patches of Lane's armor all over. In response, Lane's LRM 15 and ER medium laser ravaged the _Anvil_'s torso, triggering internal explosions that sundered the 'mech beyond fighting condition. The pilot's ejection pod streaked up into the sky, the flaming 'mech collapsing to the ground.

The overall battle was winding down, and the members of Lane's Lance convened. "Wow. That really was like old times, huh?" Kyle offered brightly to Lane, who grinned. "Yeah, Kyle. Think of it: three members of the original Prodigy Lance 10 are here."

"You did well, all of you," Jennifer added.

"Thanks, Mrs. Farlow," Samantha said firmly, raising her _Marauder_'s gun arms in victory. "But it's just another job, and a job I intend to finish."

"Hey, you don't have to be like that," Kyle cajoled his wife. "We're not with the rest of the Arctic Wolves right now. We're fighting for safety's sake. The FWL territory is Lane and Jenny's home, and that of the Lorins too."

"I suppose," Samantha relented, but Lane could hear the warmth in her voice.

In short order, the surviving 'mechs assembled to mount an assault through the forest and to the hidden enemy dropship. Lane's Lance led the way, wary for danger. Kyle wasn't done yet, however. "You know, Lane..."

"Eh?"

"When Makoto and the Striking Tigers get here, it really _will _be like old times. All of Prodigy Lance 10. We just need Makoto's _Cougar_."

Jennifer laughed. "You really are feeling nostalgic today, aren't you, Kyle?"

"I, uh, I guess? Haha."

The enemy dropship was a little farther away than anyone expected, but it was indeed there, guarded by a number of medium 'mechs and vehicles. Lane's group led the initial assault, but they couldn't endure the enemy's defense for long, especially since their lead 'mech was a fearsome _Atlas_. Luckily, Parker brought in the cavalry, his team taking the enemy force by surprise. During the battle, Lane caught sight of the knight-like _Jouster_, the 'mech that Cassandra and Bellany Murcha co-developed. He marveled at the machine's ability, striking the enemy with its dual ER PPC's and LRM 15, then moving in to finish them with its four ER medium lasers and SRM 6. The 'mech was a little clumsy and took some hits, but survived to see the end of the battle. The few remaining enemy 'mechs retreated to the dropship's interior, providing cover fire for the ship as it prepared to take off. The ship lifted off, streaking high into the sky and out of range of everyone's weapons.

A ringing silence fell over the battlefield, though Parker's _Tomahawk _darted forward to greet Lane's bruised _Mad Cat_. "An excellent battle, Mr. Farlow. I thought that I had been done fighting for today, but Gulzar's troops proved otherwise."

"I'm just glad you and your men showed up," Lane responded. "Thanks for the assist."

"Don't mention it. Gulzar has been driven off Gwanwyn, at least for now."

* * *

**_Palace guest wing, Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
_****_Former Free Worlds Territory,  
_****_September 12, 3079_**

Jennifer insisted on playing classical music every evening in her and Lane's borrowed room in the Springtide palace, and this evening was no different. Bach drifted from the wall-mounted music player, the sounds spreading to every corner of the room. Gwanwyn's evening sun glowed outside, the orange orb slipping below the tree-lined horizon. Darkness was encroaching fast, and streetlights in the city had turned on in the city streets. A lone helicopter buzzed overhead.

Conrad wandered over to the double bed, a finger in his mouth as he looked up at his mother and father, who lay on the bed watching the holonet news on the wide-screened television set on top of an oak dresser. The red-haired youngster looked up at Lane, his amber eyes curious.

"Our top story tonight: Emmanuel Adelis has responded to the Lorins' proclamation of war with a promise to unite the entire FWL territory no matter who stands before him," the female reporter on the TV declared. "Proctor Mark Lorin made a proclamation yesterday to..."

"Hey, sport," Lane looked over and grinned at his son, who shuffled in place. "I'm kinda bored," Conrad mumbled.

Turning away from the news, Lane swung his feet over the bed and stood, escorting Conrad to a corner of the room where his toys were. Lane knelt and scooted over a toy work table, with a number of plastic tools and other construction items on it. "Want to build something like Cassandra does?"

Conrad tilted his head a little, reaching over and fiddling with a mock hammer. "Mmmmmm... no."

"I think he's been playing with that set for a while," Jennifer admitted, joining her family. She tossed back her light purple hair with a smile. "Would you like a new toy soon, Conrad? Something fun?"

"Yeah," Conrad agreed, nodding. "Something fun."

"Your daddy and I will get you something nice tomorrow in Springtide, okay?" Jennifer ruffled her son's hair.

"Okay," Conrad said, his eyes drooping. "I'm tired."

Lane was surprised. "Tired at this time?" he looked up at Jennifer. "He's usually keyed up at this time of day."

Jennifer stood up. "He spent all day playing with te Viscount's young nephew, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Lane felt silly for forgetting. He stood too, giving a quick glance to the TV report. "Come on, Conrad. Bedtime." He and Jennifer soon had Conrad in his bed, in the next room, dimming the lights for his sake and closing the door. The two of them settled back on the double bed in the main room, watching the bright TV screen and the grim reports it carried.

Lane folded his arms and grunted. "You know, just when I thought the fighting was over, it came back. We drove away General Gulzar Narimi's forces just the other day, and now Adelis is promising to hit every Lorin world? We're in this for the long haul, huh?"

"I agree," Jennifer frowned, reaching over and clasping Lane's hand in hers for comfort. "But we made it okay. Gwanwyn is still in our hands, and there's still..."

"The Striking Tigers, our old unit," Lane finished for her, turning to look Jennifer in the eye with a comforting smile. "Henri will make sure we can leave Gwanwyn and the FWL territory in one piece. We can count on him and the Tigers, all of them."

"Yes, they'll be a great asset," Jennifer added, but she sounded oddly testy. "We can't let our guard down yet. Emmanuel Adelis' forces are still out there. The Lorins need people like you and me to take down the Commonwealth of Narvosk, dear."

"Now, I'm considered one of the best recent commanders of the Striking Tigers back home, but I don't have to rush back into it," Lane laughed it off, concerned at what his wife was suggesting. "We may have a run-in on Adelis' forces en route back to the Lyran Alliance, but Henri has our back, like I said before. We can count on him."

Jennifer sat up a little straighter, her eyes flashing. "Lane, what do you mean?" she insisted, squeezing his hand nervously.

"What do _you _mean? Come on..."

"We can't just run away from this, you know," Jennifer reminded him as though it were obvious. "Henri is here to _reinforce _us. Soon, Lane, the Ridinghood Cavaliers, us and the Tigers, and the Lorin standing army will clash with the Commonwealth and decide the fate of the FWL territory. It's our duty."

"Look, this is your Lorin family, but we can't take that risk," Lane argued, his gut sinking as he realized that Jennifer was serious. _We didn't come here to play war! _"We have each other, Jenny, and Conrad. We retired from the Tigers so we could live our lives together and raise a family. Our Tiger days are over." _Come on, Jenny, don't push this._

"It's... it's not like that, Lane." Jennifer slipped her hand away, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Lane raised the TV remote and turned the news off. "I know, it's frightening to consider what we're going up against, but we're _warriors_, Lane, not frightened bystanders. It's my duty to my family to help overthrow Adelis' reign and make a peaceful Free Worlds League territory for us to raise our family. I don't want Conrad growing up in Adelis' tyranny."

"Hey, give your dad some credit," Lane grinned nervously. "I mean, we're only two warriors, Jenny. The Lorins are powerful. They can do this without us."

At that, Jennifer got off the bed, standing to her full height and folding her arms. "You don't get it, do you?" she seethed. "How do you think we met, Lane? At a Mechwarrior Academy back in the Lyran Alliance! I love you, Lane, because you're strong and you are willing to take any risk and take on any opposition to bring justice and peace. Yes, I sometimes teased you as being a bumbling buffoon sometimes, but I mean it – I fell in love with you for your strength and resolve. This... this retreat, this leave-it-to-others plan isn't _you_."

Lane sighed in frustration, knowing that Jennifer had a point. "Yeah, you were raised in the martial Lorin family to be a warrior, and you at first scorned me and then grew to respect and love me because I am a strong warrior. But that's not all I am! I'm a family man, and you're a mother, dear. We're still young, but we have too much to lose just to have another shot at the battlefield! We're not the same young heroes we were back in the Lyran Alliance and Draconis Combine and all those other places we fought in with the Tigers. This is different."

"I... I know, Lane," Jennifer gulped, taking a deep breath. "But would our freedom and peace be worth having if it was paid for by others, if their blood and sweat was shed but not ours? They don't deserve that. The warriors on our side need iconic figures, reliable leaders to see them through. We can't abandon the Lorins and their allies just for us."

"You're being to selfless! Don't just throw everything away for some greater cause," Lane growled, raising his voice, his heart beating hard in anger. He gestured wildly. "We don't have to play martyr! This isn't some movie, Jennifer, where we take on the dark horde of monsters and wave the flag of justice on top of a mountain of bodies in the sunrise! Bad analogy, I know, but _you're wrong_. I don't want us to lose everything just as another few casualties against Emmanuel Adelis' army!"

"Don't mock me!" Jennifer barked, fists tight at her sides. She tried to slow down her breathing, slowly unclenching her fists. "Lane, don't be like this. You already fought and survived against Adelis' forces before, and we both came out just fine! We have the Lorins, Parker and Evee and their allies, and the Striking Tigers too. Don't cower like some rodent!"

"Are you calling me a coward just because I won't needlessly take a bullet for a family that's not even mine?" Lane shot back. "Damn it, Jenny, can't you tell that this isn't what I want?"

"This isn't what Ras would have wanted, either," Jennifer glowered. "He died to protect you, Lane! Remember, on Rasalhague when we fought those two assassin Mechwarriors and their forces? Ras gave his life so you, his only remaining family, could live. If you're not willing to take the same risk as Ras did for you, he'd be very ashamed to have you as his younger brother."

Lane ground his teeth. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! He wasn't some barbarian bloodletter. He did what he had to. And what we have to do is think of our family first. This isn't our war."

Jennifer looked shocked at the finality of his words, her amber eyes welling with tears. Lane finished, "We should stay right here in Springtide until the Tigers arrive, and we can take a jumpship back to Lyran space. My home planet, Extama, is still there, as are my foster parents. They'd take us in. We're not staying here. At least, I'm not. Or Conrad."

Jennifer opened her mouth, then closed it. She turned and stalked over to the dresser, then slid open her drawer and started to remove her clothing, careless with anger. "Then you shall, Lane, as will Conrad. However... I am committed to remain with my family's cause, to fight for the freedom the three of us deserve. Us, and our son. Don't try to stop me."

Lane knew Jennifer well enough to recognize that this was the best way. "All right," he admitted softly, his jaw trembling. "You have a strong sense of duty, Jennifer. I've known that since I first met you, and it would be cruel of me to interfere. I wish you the best of luck with the Lorins. I don't know what the Ridinghood Cavaliers are going to do, but Conrad and I are going to leave when we get the chance. At Extama."

"Then that's I'll go once this war is over and won," Jennifer added with a small smile, but bitter tears fell down her face all the same as she finished packing her suitcase, zipping it closed. "I'm taking a Jumpship to Tuani IV, where Adelis may strike next. I wish you and Conrad a safe trip back to Extama. I guarantee, you'll see me again."

She cracked open Conrad's room, sniffing as she gave a farewell to her son within. Giving Lane one last glance over her shoulder, Jennifer gave him a quick nod and opened their room's door, striding out into the hallway and snapping closed the door behind her. Lane stood still, trying to figure out the meaning of that last, mysterious look his wife had given her. _Just what is her deal, anyway? _Lane shook his head, fighting back the lump in his throat as he, too, went over to see his son. Conrad was asleep in his bed, miraculously not awoken by his and Jennifer's loud arguing. Content with his son's comfort, Lane closed the room's door and wandered over to the bed, sitting on its edge with his arms folded and thinking over a great many things.

* * *

**_Palace, Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
_****_Former Free Worlds Territory,  
_****_September 15, 3079_**

It was a bright morning, and Lane loved mornings, but not those that were missing Jennifer. He quietly ambled down one of the palace's hallways, having left the guest hall. He neared the top of a wide staircase that would lead him to one of the dining halls, stopping right at the first step as he surveyed the sturdiness but luxurious quality of this palace. _This place really does remind me of the Lorin Palace back on Tuani IV, _he reminisced, recalling the vast palace and Mechwarrior training grounds he had visited on Tuani IV when he was younger. There, he had trained with one of Jennifer's older brothers Michael Lorin, and her younger sister, Rose. Lane took a few steps down the wide marble steps, a hand sliding along the smooth, cool hand railing. _What great memories._

"Oh. Good morning, Lane," a familiar voice greeted from behind, and Lane stopped in place, turning to see Cassandra approach, hands clasped behind her back. Like usual, she wore semi-formal clothing along with the yellow ribbon in her hair. She offered Lane a bright smile that he returned, but he sensed that something heavy dwelt in his friend's mind.

"Morning, Cassie. How are you?" Lane offered as he and Cassandra walked down the stairs together, their shoes clacking on the hard, polished stone.

"Oh, this and that," Cassandra answered vaguely, fiddling with the wedding band on her left hand. Her brown eyes flickered here and there, and she took a deep breath. "Listen, Lane, I... I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Jenny. That fight..."

"Yeah, I know," Lane sighed. Earlier, he had told Cassandra about it, confiding in a good friend. She was more than willing to provide support. "This whole thing will take time, Cassie. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes. I just hope... hope that this won't be the end between you," Cassandra admitted.

Lane shook his head. "It's okay, really. We were angry at the time, and I'm glad that I can confide in you. But, I doubt that this will be anything that bad. My wife and I just have different ideas on what to do in our lives for the short term, and this temporary split is for the best. We'll meet again back on Extama... as long as Jennifer isn't lost fighting for her cause."

"No way. Jenny will make it okay," Cassandra assured Lane quickly, gripping his upper arm. "Look, I'm still neutral about this, okay? Both you and Jennifer have your reasons. I'm not angry with either of you. You're both thinking of your family, what's at risk, and the world at large. I'm not so sure Alphonse or I could decide what to do in a situation like that. This is one of those times I'm glad I'm not a Mechwarrior!"

She chuckled, and Lane grinned in spite of himself. "Uh-huh. But that's enough about me. Anything up with you?"

"Well... yeah, actually," Cassandra lowered her voice as she and Lane reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down an empty hallway lit by the sunlight outside the windows. "I'm here alone because I have a little... um, a little concern of my own, and wanted someone to talk to."

"Bring it on," Lane encouraged her. "What's the problem?"

"It... it's about Alphonse," Cassandra gulped, glancing behind her as though her husband were trailing her; no one was there. "Something's going on."

"I, um... you know him better than me. Is he doing something he shouldn't?" Lane asked, realizing that he didn't know just how faithful or honest a person Alphonse was. The man was already a good friend, but Lane didn't know him the way he knew Cassandra and Jennifer and Kyle.

"I can't say for sure," Cassandra rubbed her chin, her eyes sparking with worry. "He and I loved our wedding, and we're happy to be married. But... an older issue seems to be growing. Alphonse seems to be a little edgy around me sometimes, as though he feels guilty about something he's not telling me." The corners of her mouth twitched in a brief grin. "Sorry to be so vague, but I don't understand it either. Alphonse loves me as much as I love him, and we share many happy moments together. Still, I believe there's a thing or two he's hiding from me, and it's making him uncomfortable. Sometimes it's worse than other times, but now it's been getting worse since our wedding ceremony. Alphonse is almost... _avoiding _me."

Lane's mind raced. "Well..." he offered slowly. "He and you did get married suddenly and recently, and in the middle of the war. He must feel overwhelmed, that this marriage is a sudden burden that he's not as ready for as he thought. Maybe he wants time away from you to relieve the burden. Not that he hates you, but..."

Cassandra brightened. "Mmmmmmm... yeah, that could be it. I suppose that we could give each other a little more breathing room while everything is frantic around here. After this war, we can really start to enjoy our lives together. He's been patient with me, and I'll give him time, too. But..." she lowered her voice even more, speaking with mingled curiosity and embarrassment. "But another aspect of it is..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Cassandra's cheeks flushed. "Is it normal if Alphonse feels uncomfortable, you know, in bed with me? I-I mean, he seems a little flustered and shy about... about _that _part of our marriage." She giggled, self-conscious. Lane held back a chuckle. "I can't understand Alphonse _that _well, but I guess it's another symptom of the burden. Weird, though, I thought he'd be, well, closer in this time of need. You both provide comfort for each other."

"Oh, you silly," Cassandra swatted his arm with a mischievous grin as the dining hall drew near, general chatter audible beyond the closed doors. "I admit, I was upset and confused about Al's avoidance of me, but maybe I'm just over-thinking, and imagining things. Al will approach when he's ready, I suppose. Thank you, Lane. I appreciate this."

"Anytime," Lane smiled as he hand Cassandra entered the dining hall, drifting apart to find difference seats to give each other some space. Lane settled into his seat, stomach rumbling as he stared at the breakfast before him. He realized that for the time being, he had a better handle on Cassandra's marriage than his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Springtide, Gwanwyn,  
Former Free Worlds Territory,  
September 21, 3079**_

The relentless counter-attacks from the Gwanwyn defenders continued to slow Gulzar's forces down for about two weeks. Their blitzkrieg attack confused Gulzar's front-line troops and threw off their momentum. Every time they made a thrust toward the capital, the defenders pulled a crack on their formation so they had to halt their advance and regroup. Springtide had never been in danger despite Gulzar's army outnumbering the defenders almost 4 to 1.

But still, Parker's high-speed combat style wore down the Cavaliers quicker than he anticipated. Exhaustion reduced the efficiency of the personnel, starting from the cadets Bashiel and Rianne, then creeping up the rank to the upper echelons. The counter-attacks dwindled both in quality and quantity, and in the end Parker stood alone in his own plan. His strategy bought them time, but it also made them punch themselves out.

Inevitably, Gulzar started to read the situation and rallied his troops for a new offensive. Slowly his units reclaimed strategic points surrounding Springtide, one after another in brutal surprise attacks. Within several days Springtide was securely besieged by his troops, its formerly airtight defense in shambles. Growing in confidence, Gulzar tightened his grip on Springtide's outskirts and started to march inward, inexorably choking the life out of the defenders. Gwanwyn was in the verge of falling into the Commonwealth of Narvosk, just like dozens of worlds before it.

"I told you before we weren't like you," Evee's complaint stabbed Parker through his ear piece. "When will you come to realize that you are the outcast of our group?"

"You're not going far with that attitude, Eev," Parker replied, miffed by Evee's understatement. He parked his _Warhammer_ next to Evee's _Archer_ facing the east side of the city. "We are all capable of things we think we aren't. All you need to do is to put your mind into it. We are facing total annihilation, and I want everyone in our team to fight hard till their last drop of blood is shed."

"No, no, there's a difference between fighting for survival and trying to win this damn war with your own hands," Evee retorted. "I've been with you long enough to know what you're doing. You're bringing your Clan mentality into our unit. You're expecting the Ridinghood Cavaliers to be the Black Widows Company - and achieve its greatness - in a very short time. Now the crews are dead tired, and Gulzar is still coming."

Evee was overreacting, but she spoke the truth. The success of the first mission brought Parker into a bloodlust mode. He plotted one mission after another, and each was more inhumane than the previous, and forced the Cavaliers into a campaign only the likes of Natasha Kerensky would approve. And if the end goal was to discourage Gulzar, the campaign was only a partial success. It was a legitimate question to ask whether Parker did it for the sake of everybody or for his own.

"Parker, Evee, I don't mean to interrupt, but we have reinforcements," suddenly Lane tapped into Parker and Evee's private conversation, his excited voice invigorating the low morale a bit. "The Striking Tigers are making a hot drop right at the city! Tell your crew to stand down. I don't want them to accidentally shoot the Striking Tigers."

"Affirmative," Evee replied as she made a hand signal with the hand of her _Archer_. Battlemech heat signatures started popping up in the HUD, and fresh Battlemechs descended from the sky in jet pods attached to their exteriors right in the middle of the city garrisons. As they touched down, the jet pods automatically jettisoned themselves and the Battlemechs regrouped into a line formation.

"Pardon the hot drop, ladies and gents," a _Battlemaster_ walked toward Lane's _Mad Cat_, Parker's _Warhammer_, and Evee's _Archer_. "The situation is too hot for dropships. I'm Kommandant Henri DuMont, the CO of the Striking Tigers. Nice to see you again, Lane."

"The honor is mine, Kommandant," Lane responded. "These are the Ridinghood Cavaliers. We've been fighting together since Tchamba. But for now, let's skip the formal introduction. Gulzar's regiments are closing in to Springtide."

"You guys are in a hell of a fight down here," Henri commented. "Satellite uplink showed Gulzar's four regiments are closing in for the final push. ETA: 10 minutes. If we are all you've got, then we'd better take positions."

"We still have two more local regiments outside Gulzar's perimeter," Parker tuned in. "They're ready for our command. I reserved them to attack Gulzar's six."

"Good! As soon as the first shot is fired, have them harass Gulzar's rear flank. That'll throw their focus," Henri added to the plan. "Most of the heavies and assaults are coming from the southern part of Springtide. My Striking Tigers will handle them."

"I'm taking my light lance to join the Striking Tigers," Lane added. With Jennifer's departure for Tuani IV, Lane's Lance was now him, Kyle, and Samantha. "You guys are okay without us?"

"We're fine," Parker replied. "We are done in but we can take care of ourselves. Shift some of Viscount Horace's troops to back us up."

"Will do," Lane chimed as he started moving out with the Striking Tigers. "Good luck out there."

As the communication cut off, Parker hailed the viscount. "Viscount Horace, prepare your men. I want your two outer regiments ready to fire on my mark."

* * *

Walking through an influx of battlemechs felt like swimming upstream for the Striking Tigers. Viscount Horace had heard the new battle plan and shifted his southern battalion to reinforce the Ridinghood Cavaliers on the west front. Consisting mostly of medium 'mechs, Horace's battalion wiggled their way between the Striking Tigers, slowing them down to avoid impact. The fancy ones catapulted themselves over the building and the bulk of the Striking Tigers. The crude ones just took the street, creating heavy traffic even on the highways.

"Set up perimeter defense! I need ranged battlemechs at the front!" Henri orchestrated his troops. The backbone of the Striking Tigers, the _Black Knight_s, crawled up into a fence of PPC battery emplacements while the rest of the battalion took the spaces in between them. Henri placed his _Battlemaster_ at the center of the formation, slightly behind the _Black Knight_ screen, sandwiched between Lane's _Mad Cat_ and Samantha's _Marauder_.

"Whatever happens, stay by my side," Henri said to Lane. He noticed that the most important member of Lane's lance was missing, but there was no time for checking out. Multiple heat sources came inbound fast, and he knew it meant only one thing.

"Mechbusters! Suppressing fire! Do not let them pass!"

Within seconds, the sky went alive with lasers and charge beams. The first wave of Mechbusters burst into fireballs. The next wave broke formations and took evasive maneuvers, rolling and pitching to avoid the lasers, but the Striking Tigers missile grid was too dense to go through. One by one the Mechbusters were blasted in midair. Burning debris plowed the ground with ferocity unheard of by Springtide inhabitants.

But few Mechbusters managed to beat the defense grid, and immediately dropped the incendiary bombs among the Striking Tigers rank. A wall of fire shrouded the _Black Knight_s like a blanket, and although it failed to wreak damage, it pumped up the temperature several notches, reducing the efficiency of the energy-dependent _Black Knight_s.

"Alpha Company! I want those Mechbusters dead!" Henri fired his command.

A dozen 'mechs detached themselves from the formation and hunted down the Mechbusters deep into the city. The Mechbusters snaked in between buildings, but with AC20's latched underneath their fuselages, their agility couldn't save them from the murderous anti-aircraft battery. Explosions ripped the sky, and scorching shards of titanium strafed the streets and buildings with cruel intensity.

Tiger Wong was helping Horace's soldiers when he noticed a familiar maneuver on one of the _Black Knight_s. It took him a long way, back to Sian University, Battlemech Piloting 101. There was no doubt in his mind that the Mechwarrior was trained in the sublime art of Capellan 'mech fighting. Apprehensive, he hailed the _Black Knight_ and shot the universal battle cry of the Capellan Armed Force. "_Xin Sheng_?"

"_Xin Sheng! Xin Sheng, xing hui_!" the other Mechwarrior responded enthusiastically. His voice was deep and firm, and slightly rough.

"_Hen gao xing ren shi ni_! _Wo jiao_ Wong, Tiger Wong!"

"_Hen gao_! _Wo jiao_ Chen. _Ni cong_ Capellan _guo nar lai de_?"

"2nd Capellan Defense Force. You?"

"Death Commando, 1st Battalion."

Suddenly, Tiger didn't feel lonely anymore. Chen, the Mechwarrior in the _Black Knight_, had the same roots as he did, although as a dreaded Death Commando, Chen was leagues away from Tiger. But still, at least he had a Capellan compatriot in this sea of Steiner and Davion has-beens, and to know that was somewhat comforting. "We need to catch up with each other, _Qianbei_."

"I look forward to it," Chen replied as he turned to regroup with his battalion. "And don't _Qianbei_ me. Just Chen will do."

Just before they got back into the action, a Striking Tigers _BattleMaster _lurched over to Chen's _Black Knight_. It wasn't Henri's 'mech, but a weathered but rugged-looking _BattleMaster_. The 85-ton 'mech waved its huge gun, and its pilot spoke up. "Oi, oi! Did ya make yourself a new pal, Chen?"

"It is not your business, Zack," Chen bit back. Tiger was confused. "Who is that?"

The _BattleMaster _pumped a fist as Chen explained with mingled irritation and amusement, "Tiger, this is Zachary 'Zack' Mackenzie, my best friend and rival in the battalion. We have known each other since our former commander Lane Sirius Farlow recruited us when he assumed the battalion from his brother Ras Farlow."

"There's more to it, but yeah, that's the short of it," Zack added. His thick British accent was toned by his rough voice. "Didn't think I'd meet another Capellan so soon. The last time I saw two Capellans on the field at once, I was taking this job -"

"He was an experienced mercenary from the Federated Suns," Chen explained. "And Zack, be quiet! There is a war on. We're wasting our time here."

"Grouchy git. Fine, let's go," Zack grumbled, then raised his _BattleMaster_'s main gun and lurched off into battle. Chen and Tiger quickly followed his lead back into the fray.

At the perimeter, missiles from Gulzar's _Glory_ battle tanks started pounding the Striking Tigers. Gulzar pushed his_ Glory_ squads to spearhead his assault, while his Battlemechs lined up patiently behind the tanks to deliver the killing blow. A torrential missile rain hit every square inch of the perimeter, and the Striking Tigers started to buckle.

But the defenders still had aces up their sleeves.

"This is Captain Chilali of the FlyCats squadron," the voice of the chopper pilot rang clearly over the comlink as the FlyCats led dozens of squadrons of attack helicopter. "_Glory_ problem?"

"Wipe out the tanks for us," Henri replied with a sigh of relief. "We'll take care of the Battlemechs."

"That's what we're good at," Chilali chimed. "FlyCats! Dive!"

The FlyCats squadron quickly dipped down hugging the ground, Horace's squadrons following suit. The tanks responded with their RAC5 guns, but the choppers easily sneaked past the autocannon rounds and pumped their ammunition at the tanks' hulls. Missiles, autocannon rounds, and Gauss slugs hammered the battle tanks dead ahead. Their armor held off the attack but their momentum was ruined. The pressure on the Striking Tigers was lifted off as they strove to shoot down the helicopters.

Chilali took a hard turn to get a firing distance for her two Yellow Jackets. She latched on to a _Glory_, fired her missiles as a screen, then took off to clear the way. The void was quickly filled by two hypersonic Gauss balls flying straight into the Glory's turret. The two missile launchers were ripped out of its sockets and the RAC5 gun caved in. The sparks from busted circuitry ignited the ammunition bin, and a second later half of the tank blasted into the air.

Henri knew, as well as Gulzar knew, that the momentary lapse of pressure on the Striking Tigers could turn the momentum of the battle. As the Striking Tigers regrouped, Gulzar's assault 'mechs took the center stand. Bypassing the remaining _Glory_ tanks, the assaults marched toward the city firing everything they had. Not an inch of the field was not covered by energy beams and ballistic tracers.

But the Striking Tigers remained calm and composed under pressure. They split themselves into two groups, each hammering the attackers from the outermost 'mech inward. This confused the assault 'mechs so much their counter fire was scattered and out of sync.

"That's it! Keep the pressure up!" Henri roared. His PPC lanced a _Highlander_ right in the torso, backing up the 90-ton behemoth. Lane and Samantha followed up the attack; a blended mix of azure particle bolts and light Gauss slugs peppered the Highlander's front armor. Charred ferro-fibrous shards geysered from the center torso as the _Highlander_ was forced to backpedal. It rammed a _Victor_ behind it, knocking out its right arm and the precious Gauss rifle in it. The Gauss explosion staggered both 'mechs, making them even more prone to subsequent attacks.

The _Highlander_ tried to shrug off the attack but Kyle's Gauss slug ripped its torso, cracking the weakened armor. Lane's missiles came a second late and bored into the crack in the armor. The _Highlander_ backpedaled once again and crashed into the _Victor_ behind it. This time both 'mechs stumbled backward, the 90-ton mech on top of its 80-ton counterpart.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Farlow," Henri commented. "And that applies for your team too."

"We've been fighting the Commonwealth of Narvosk army since Tchamba," Lane replied, torso twisting. "It seems like they won't stop until all former Free Worlds planets are under their control."

"Yeah, well, it ends here," Henri throttled up. "They shall not have Gwanwyn. Not today, not ever!"

* * *

As soon as the first shot echoed through the battlefield, Parker called in the two regiments to attack Gulzar's rear flank. It didn't come as a surprise for Gulzar's troops, but the two regiments did split Gulzar's force. The outskirt of Springtide quickly turned into an ugly battlefield as the Striking Tigers, Ridinghood Cavaliers, and Horace's regiments tried to sandwich the Narvosk army.

And it was when Parker saw Gulzar in his _No-Dachi_, the same 'mech that almost killed him months ago.

"I have visual contact with the leader of the enemy," Parker sneaked between Horace's 'mechs and the Cavaliers to get a clear access. "I'm going in."

"No, no, no!" Evee screamed on top of her lungs. "You're not going into this revenge binge of yours! Get back in formation!"

But Parker already set his mind on Gulzar. "If he goes down, his entire army goes down. There's a chance to end this battle quickly, and I'm taking it. You have command of the Cavaliers," he paused briefly as he throttled up, "and do not interfere!"

"Parker! Dammit!" Evee tried to stop him, but a burst of missiles knocked her back, forcing her to backpedal. His reasoning was sound; he was thinking of the game of chess where the fall of the King ended the match. But still, he was taking too great a risk by attacking Gulzar alone. However, deep inside Parker was still a Clanner. He might not realize what he was doing, but he was going for his Trial of Possession, a ritual quintessential with the Clan itself. There was nothing Evee could do about it.

Gulzar saw Parker and whipped his _No-Dachi _around, katana cocked behind his head. Parker took several deep breaths while tightening his grip on the joystick. When Gulzar reached the 500 meters mark, Parker thumbed his PPC's trigger button. It was a hasty attack, and it didn't take a whole lot for Gulzar to duck down and dodge the beam. He came back and barked his MRM 20s. Parker stood his ground, sustaining volleys after volleys of medium-ranged warheads. Fire burgeoned from the impact, tossing chipped ferro-fibrous into the air. Gulzar let his PPC rip, but Parker kicked his jets, eluding the murderous streaks.

Touching down several dozen meters behind, Parker showered the _No-Dachi_ with his own PPC. Gulzar crisscrossed his path, missing the streaks by millimeters. Parker fired again, more furious, more bloodthirsty, but Gulzar pushed his superior agility to the edge. The No Dachi twitched left and right, dodging each and every strike while drawing himself closer to Parker. Gulzar's missile launchers blasted, but Parker sidestepped the attack, missing Gulzar's missiles a finger's breadth away from his shoulder.

Coming close to 50 meters, Gulzar spat his SRMs as a screen, then dashed forward behind his missiles, blade at the ready. Parker slid backward with his nozzles square at Gulzar's midst. He thumbed his trigger once, then twice, in quick succession. His last PPC shot speared the _No-Dachi_'s left shoulder. A fireball inflated the shoulder guard in a red-hot hue. The _No-Dachi _staggered as its shoulder erupted, sending fragmented ferro-fibrous into the air.

Parker pressed the attack with more shots, but Gulzar recovered quicker than he would've liked. Gulzar cringed and lobbed his short missiles. Parker was caught off guard, and reflexively twisted left, exposing his unscathed armor. The missiles exploded on his right arm, ravaging the serrated armor and gnawed at the _Warhammer_'s myomers. Sparks jetted from the upper arm when a splinter lodged into the power cord. Within seconds Parker's right arm burst into flames.

Parker groaned, tugging his joystick while weathering the nauseating calibration signals from his neurohelmet. His console screamed and blinked, pronouncing he was reaching a dangerous heat level. But he knew Gulzar was going for his throat, and there was no time for overheating. Bypassing the shut down sequence, he pulled the trigger. Particles converged on the nozzle of his left arm, taking shape of a blue rose before jetting at Gulzar's midst.

Gulzar took the attack lightly; he scooted left then charged forward and hurled anything in his inventory. Traces of light from his missiles raced toward the _Warhammer_. Parker blasted his jets, bringing his 'mech away from the deadly volley. Gulzar used the smoke from his missiles as a screen and dashed forward, but Parker had anticipated this maneuver. As Gulzar's katana plunged into his midst, he recoiled to the left, letting Gulzar's right arm thrust harmlessly to his right side. His medium lasers burst, grinding Gulzar's side torso armor into smelters.

As the _No-Dachi_ fell back, Parker's HUD flickered incessantly, alternating between distorted images of the battleground and total static. The heat had burnt the electronics on the cockpit, and Parker failed to notice the acrid rubber smoke that made his eyes teary. He was too caught up anticipating and counter-attacking Gulzar's maneuvers. He reached for the coolant dump lever and pulled it, flushing every single drop of the green substance. The _Warhammer_ heat level plunged back into nominal state, but it took a while until the cockpit turned to more comfortable level. Fortunately, Gulzar was doing the same thing. That high-speed, high-volume shootout wore both of them down.

The quick rest gave Parker a chance to observe the battlefield. Horace's two regiments crashed themselves onto Gulzar's rear flank, creating major confusion and weakened the front line. Gulzar frontliners lost the necessary backup to push the defenders into the city of Springtide, and they were locked in a standstill at the city's gates. Horace's rear line had not been broken, thanks to the Striking Tigers holding the bulk of Gulzar's assault 'mechs admirably.

Gulzar's number advantage quickly diminished, and Gulzar knew it. He charged Parker again with a bit more urgency. His missiles spread to a wide area, and a couple caught Parker in the cockpit. Parker crossed his arms in front of his head as three splinters pelted the canopy, punching three huge cracks on the cockpit bulkhead. Gulzar used this momentary seizure to thrust his blade into the _Warhammer_'s torso, and only Parker's quick reflex saved him from total destruction. Gulzar's PPC, however, sank into the _Warhammer_'s right shoulder and walloped the internal structures. A brilliant explosion ensued, breaching one-third of the _Warhammer_'s torso along with its right arm. Parker was flung to every direction, hitting charred console and splintered HUD.

Gulzar spearheaded his katana toward Parker's cockpit, but Parker shrank back and blasted his PPC at Gulzar's midst from point blank range. The _No-Dachi_ trembled and spun uncontrollably before Gulzar forced his dominance over it. He paused for a moment, and Parker used the brief lull to sink two medium lasers straight to the center torso. The armor turned into a dripping mess.

Parker saw a chance to end the struggle, but his PPC was still recycling. Gulzar was ready for another attack, but Parker wouldn't let him go easily. When Gulzar's blade whooshed toward Parker's cockpit, Parker ducked then crashed his left knee into Gulzar's midsection. The brute strike induced too much pressure to the _No-Dachi_'s structure. It breached, spilling gallons of coolant, lubricant, gears, cables, myomer bundles, titanium splinters, everything that guaranteed the fine-tuned machine to work. The _No-Dachi_'s torso was shredded open.

A warning sign blasted inside Parker's cockpit. The impact rendered the _Warhammer_'s left leg useless. Its main frames were bent out of shape, and half of the the myomer bundles were detached from the structures. But at the same time, his PPC turned green. Parker fired his jets, taking his _Warhammer_ to the air, then lobbed his PPC right into the _No-Dachi_'s gutted midst.

A massive fireball ripped the _No-Dachi_ into two parts. The upper part crashed and burnt while still holding its katana. The lower part disintegrated into charred debris. It was hard to tell if Gulzar survived, but looking at the intact cockpit, it was a fair bet that he was still inside, alive or dead. Parker dragged his limping Warhammer to stand right next to the torn _No-Dachi_, put his PPC nozzle on its cockpit, and let it rip. The head of the _No-Dachi _disappeared into a blue light ball, and when the light subsided, the cockpit was gone.

Losing the highest-ranking commander quickly dropped the morale of the Narvosk army. Their formations disarrayed and their shots became out of sync. Horace's regiments, the Striking Tigers, and the Ridinghood Cavaliers picked them up piece by piece. Those who fought back were quickly decimated. The rest simply raised their hands in surrender.

"Parker! Honey, you alright?" Evee rushed to meet Parker amidst screams of jubilation.

"I am," Parker sighed his reply as he stood by the remains of the _No-Dachi_. "It's over."

"Sometimes I wish there were a little coward in you," she moaned, parking her _Archer_ next to the battered _Warhammer_. "You scared the hell out of me every time you did that."

Parker replied with a light chuckle. "What's the sitrep on the Cavaliers?"

"Zero ammunition, zero capability to stay in the battle, zero casualties," Evee chimed. "But it doesn't matter anyhow."

"No, it doesn't," Parker concluded. He gave one last look at the fallen _No-Dachi_ before turning back. "Mission accomplished. Let's go back."


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Note from Rogue: **To **pacificuser** (and anybody else who's wondering), this is the official version of IK4. When this story is finished, I will upload the pdf version of it (with illustrations) at _deviantArt_. So if you're interested in having this story in an illustrated-book format, visit my _deviantArt_ account after this story is finished.

Character's roster may be listed at the end of this story, although if you read it carefully, it's not hard to find out who's piloting what mech.

* * *

_**Lorin Palace, Tuani IV,  
**__**Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**October 12, 3079**_

Bright sunlight glinted off the hard surface of a _Monarch_-class dropship as the vehicle settled on a wide landing pad just outside the Lorin Palace, the military heart of Tuani IV and the Lorin family. The silvery vehicle's boarding ramp fell to the pavement as the engine idled, a single woman descending down the steps. Her rigid but graceful and dignified movements spoke strongly of her martial Lorin upbringing, a noble warrior by birth. A number of Lorin officers assembled to greet their guest, leading her across a bridge into the vast, marble-walled Palace.

"I trust that the dropship with my Battlemech has landed safely?" Jennifer Farlow asked her escorts as they led her into the bustling Palace. She brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Yes, ma'am, and your _Uziel _will be stored with the other Lorin Battlemechs," one of the escorts quickly affirmed as led Jennifer to one of the Palace's higher levels. "It is good to see you again."

"Well, circumstances demanded my return," Jennifer said with a small bitter smile, and she said much the same as she met her father, the training Proctor Mark Lorin, in his office.

The graying, rotund Lorin Proctor sat up from behind his desk as his second-youngest child entered his office, and he clasped his hands behind his back as Jennifer related the details of her experience against the Commonwealth of Narvosk.

"Yes... Emmanuel Adelis grows bolder by the day, and he sees us Lorins as his primary obstacle," Mark agreed, staring out a window at the sprawling training grounds outside. He turned back to face his daughter, lines creased with worry. "Jennifer, my daughter, I am so sorry that you have suffered so. When you married that Farlow boy, I had hoped that you would find a life of peace and happiness rather than continued confrontation. It is a Lorin's lot in life to fight for House Marik, but with the state of the Free Worlds League right now..."

Jennifer stiffened. "Father, my loyalty is to my family first and foremost. No matter what I may or may not deserve, no matter whether House Marik is in power or not, I will stand by the Lorins' side to the end. Even if I have discarded my Lorin name, or if my husband thinks differently."

Mark pursed his lips in curiosity as he heaved himself back into his desk chair, his gray uniform creasing a little. "Is that so? It has been more than eleven or twelve years since Lane Farlow walked these halls to receive training here, and he has almost never contacted me since. What issue is there between you and your husband, Jennifer? I will understand, no matter what has transpired."

Jennifer resisted a grateful smile. "Thank you for your interest, father, but it's irrelevant. Lane, well, did not choose to fight by us, even though he owes much of his Battlemech piloting ability to the training we have given him. What matters is that I am here and he is not, because I know the meaning of loyalty! Whatever Emmanuel Adelis' Commonwealth is planning next, I will be there to help stop it."

Mark didn't look quite satisfied, but he had no doubts about Jennifer's word. He leaned back in his chair a little, making it creak. "Very well, my daughter. Quarters will be assigned to you, and every other arrangement made right away. If you like, you could meet your brothers and sisters again while you're here. All of them except Boren are at this very Palace."

"Yes, I will," Jennifer nodded. She recalled the faces of her two sisters and three brothers, and her stomach lurched with realization that she hadn't met them in a long time. She turned to leave. "Thank you, father."

* * *

_**Gardens, Lorin Palace grounds, Tuani IV,  
**__**Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**October 16, 3079**_

"It's amazing to see you again, big sister! You've grown tall."

"Rose, aren't you a little old to talk like that? We aren't children anymore."

"Yes, but still, we can talk comfortably to each other, right? We will never outgrow our kinship."

"I suppose that's true..."

Jennifer and her younger sister Rose Lorin meandered through the gardens of the Palace grounds, the bright sun and crisp air lending a relaxed feeling of serenity to the place. Stone flower boxes and beds housed thousands of exotic flowers and other flora from dozens of foreign worlds, and a number of blossom trees added shade and further beauty to everyone walking along the stone walkways through the gardens. In the near distance, a huge lake called Lake Wannighua sparkled in the sunlight, with misty mountains in the far distance. The Battlemech training grounds were in sight, with dozens of light 'mechs romping around square arenas of grassland on the expansive Palace grounds. The two sisters paid no mind to the giant machines in the near distance.

After a moment of silence, Rose prodded, "So, Jenny... what's your _real _reason for coming back?"

Jennifer blinked, amazed by her sister's perception. She wasn't even sure herself what exactly her deepest thoughts were, so she only offered the simpler answer. "Only what I've told everyone else: to fight for our cause against the Commonwealth of Narvosk. Loyalty to the family compels me."

"Well, then why aren't the rest of your allies here? Like your husband, or those Ridinghood Cavaliers?" Rose insisted, her bright eyes curious. She wore her dark hair long and loose like her sister, and wore an identical Lorin uniform.

"They... I trust my life to them, but they don't have quite the same ideas that I do," Jennifer offered a smile. "We fought well together on Martel and Gwanwyn, but after that..."

"After that _what_? I want to know!"

_She retains a youthful spirit that I hardly e__ver had,_ Jennifer reflected. "Well, Father asked me about this, and I felt uncomfortable about it at the time, but I feel ready to tell someone. In short, the Cavaliers and Lane were unwilling to confront the Commonwealth at large beyond Gwanwyn, and don't want to take an active role in fighting Adelis' legions. In fact, what's worse, is my husband Lane wants to flee back home to Steiner space with the Striking Tigers as escort, and run away from the danger confronting his family! The coward."

Jennifer's gut roiled with renewed anger and shock from Lane's unwillingness to help fight for the cause or to stand up for his wife and child. Rose, on the other hand, gestured to a wooden bench along the garden path, and both Lorin sister sat. Rose leaned against Jennifer, comforting. "Jenny, I trained with your husband when he was here, and I knew him to be an honest and strong man. I can't say I know everything about him, but... your coward-Lane can't possibly be the same person I'm thinking of."

"Rose..." Jennifer frowned, but Rose went on. "What happened between you and him when you last parted?"

Jennifer drew a shaky breath and related the argument she and Lane had had back on Gwanwyn. Rose listened intently, not making a sound as her bigger sister spoke with an increasingly shaky voice. "...and that is why I am here and my husband is not. He is not willing to fight with me to create a safe world to raise our family! Instead, he wants to hide on his home planet with our son Conrad and wait for this storm to blow over. Doesn't he realize he should help me beat back the storm? After all, at the end we agree to respect our separate decisions, but I can't abide by this. Why can't he realize what must be done?"

"Jenny... do you think Lane is wrong to do what he is?"

"What? yes. _I_ know what's best for our family."

"Well..." Rose rocked back and forth, thinking. "What if he's not wrong, and you're not right?"

Jennifer squinted. "Are you taking his side?"

"No, I'm not taking either side. It's just... you and he reached a diplomatic solution, and you're trying to go back on it," Rose said bracingly. "Come on, Jenny, I know you're stronger than that. Don't try anything rash now!"

Jennifer sobbed, eyes glistening as her inner anger started to abate. She tightened her hands into fists on her lap. "I... I know, Rose. I just want what's best for the three of us, and to see all this chaos and danger around us, I feel that I have to t-take charge and see us all through."

"I know, Jenny," Rose gently told her sister, clapping a hand to her shoulder. "What is happening between you and your husband sounds only natural to me. In times like these, what could any one person do? Only so much, you know?"

"I just don't want Lane or Conrad to live as slaves to the Commonwealth, or for Lane to lose who he is by hiding from his calling as a w-warrior," Jennifer said softly, tears falling to her lap, creating little damp spots on her Lorin uniform. "I-is that too much to ask, Rose? I don't even know what's going on anymore!"

"Ssssshh, don't be like that," Rose placated her sister, inwardly finding it ironic that the little sister now gives strength to the elder. She ran both hands over Jennifer's shoulder. "Don't tear yourself up like this. You are a great woman, Jennifer, a proud Lorin warrior and a loving mother and wife. But you know what? Trying to do everything at once will only strain you, like right now. Let go a little and take the situation as it develops. You and Lane are doing what you both consider best, but there is still time, still a chance to get things back on track. Use that inner calm and control that I know you can have. The both of you will find another chance to make things right again."

Jennifer wiped her eyes, a quick smile flashing across her face. "Th... thank you, Rose. I think I needed that splash of cold water just now. No one is the hero who can save everybody."

Rose turned around and saw a nearby pond, and an empty bucket of fish food on the shore. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "I can give you a literal splash of cold water, if you like."

Jennifer laughed. "Please don't do that." All the same, though, Rose's words and the sudden merriment made Jennifer feel like a mountain had been lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

_**Guamari outskirts, Tuani IV,  
**__**Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**November 1, 3079**_

Seeing Guamari, Tuani IV's capital city, ablaze was not something Jennifer wanted to see as her dropship landed a few miles from the city's limits. The normally blue Lorin skies were choked with roiling gray clouds and pillars of thick smoke, ambient red light from the city's fires stretching from horizon to horizon. Jennifer worked the controls of her Clan tech-infused _Uziel_, stepping out of her _Overlord_dropship and onto the grassy plains with the rest of her Company. Sounds of battle echoed from the city, the clack of Autocannons and boom of missile explosions coming every split second. Jennifer's heart raced with anticipation as she maneuvered her nimble 50-tonner to meet with another Company near the highway that led to Guamari.

"Damned Adelis doesn't give up!" the other Company's Commander gritted on the comm. His Battlemech, a hulking retrofitted _Kodiak_, twisted on its torso to regard the besieged city. "We thought the Commonwealth of Narvosk had dedicated all its forces to assaulting Gwanwyn and a few other worlds, but then this new invasion force came right onto our doorstep. If we don't act fast... Tuani IV is lost."

Rose's 'mech, a retrofitted _Ryoken_, pranced nervously in place as Jennifer spoke to the _Kodiak_. "Michael, who is leading this assault force?"

"As far as I've heard, it is a Commonwealth general calling himself 'The Gladiator'," Jennifer's bigger brother Michael Lorin answered tightly. "By what I hear, another Commonwealth general, Gulzar Narimi, had his assault force driven off of Gwanwyn and he was killed. Nickolas Fawkes is believed to be here on Tuani IV, his forces aiding The Gladiator. He's been reluctant to do much, but The Gladiator's forces are merciless."

"That's why we're here," Jennifer retorted confidently, fingers resting on her trigger buttons. "Are we ready to go?"

Michael's _Kodiak _motioned with one clawed hand and lurched off to the city, stomping down the road with his Company in tow. "More than ready, now that you're here. Let's show Adelis why us Lorins are legends of our time!"

A general battle cry flooded Jennifer's comm as the two Companies hurried down the road, making her excited to make a stand for her home. Many Clan 'mechs walked besides Jennifer's _Uziel_, including Rose's _Ryoken _and Michael's _Kodiak_. The Lorin family had obtained many Clan designs and technology samples from the Clan Invasions with the promise to keep such powerful technology in responsible, noble hands, and now that tech would be thrust at the neck of the Lorins' foe, the Commonwealth of Narvosk.

"Fighters! Disperse!" Michael roared as a flight of Commonwealth aerospace fighters swooped through the reddish sky, arrowing straight toward his and Jennifer's Companies. As Jennifer quickly moved her nimble _Uziel _in an evasive pattern, she recognized the fighters as _Stingray_s, loaded with energy weapons for surgical strikes. As expected, dozens lasers and PPC bolts flashed through the air at the Lorin 'mechs like multicolored lightning bolts. Jennifer winced as a large laser cut into her right shoulder, but her _Uziel _was well-armored and could handle the blow. Similarly, Michael's _Kodiak _took the assault in stride, the mammoth Ghost Bear 'mech taking a PPC and two large lasers to the torso with only minor injury.

The other 'mechs weren't as lucky. A _Centurion _on Michael's Company collapsed, hewed into pieces by hellishly hot laser fire. A _Hercules _on Jennifer's Company evaded a PPC bolt, but lasers tore into its center torso and head, vaporizing the pilot and melting the engine into a useless mess, sending ripples of fire through the 'mech.

Fortunately, the Commonwealth of Narvosk often employed _Stingray _fighters, which were slow by aerospace standards and easy for a skilled pilot to hit. The crafts were fairly maneuverable but the pilots were concentrating on their energy-based strafing run, and the Lorin 'mechs were eager to pay them back. Sweeping her crosshairs through the sky, Jennifer spun her 'mech around to track the fighters and unleashed her own barrage. The two ER medium lasers on her _Uziel_'s right arm narrowly missed a _Stingray_'s right wing, but Jennifer pressed her ER PPC joystick button, and the blue bolt slashed off another _Stingray_'s left wing.

Jennifer couldn't help a predatory grin as the maimed fighter swerved off-course, then arced toward the grassy ground and crashed right onto a hillside, exploding in a vivid fireball. The other Lorins shot back with mixed results; most of the _Stingray_s got away to regroup and attack again from far away, but Michael's ER large laser burned into a _Stingray_'s fuselage, and Rose's own two ER large lasers finished the job, sizzling through the fighter's injured armor and piecing the engine. The _Stingray _exploded in midair, its pieces flying everywhere.

"Don't get carried away! They'll regroup and attack if we're still stuck out here without support. We can't keep up this battle for long," Michael roared over the din of battle as the group got closer to war-torn Guamari. "We have to wait for our own air support to arrive, and then push back The Gladiator's forces in Guamari itself. Come on!"

The Lorins' renewed battle cry led them all the way into Guamari's outer districts, just as the vengeful _Stingray_s came back for round two. Jennifer, Michael and the others slipped into the cover of the cityscape to avoid the Commonwealth aerospace fighters' lasers and PPCs, but Jennifer knew that the danger wasn't over yet. Both Lorin defenders and Commonwealth attackers were scattered madly throughout Guamari, without any particular strategy or formation from either side, just chaotic, kill-or-be-killed violence. 'Mechs, vehicles, and infantry platoons of all types exchanged fire in many small groups, often moving around to help each other out. Heavy Commonwealth aerospace fighters flitted among the buildings to strike at Lorin ground forces, but there were no Lorin aerospace fighters around to counter them.

"Is the capital hall safe?" Michael demanded on the battle comm, addressing the general of Guamari's defense force.

"Yes, but The Gladiator's forces are getting closer, especially with their air superiority," the general ground back. "'Mech for 'mech, we've got the enemy outclassed, but they've got numbers, air support, and comm scrambling! It's a miracle I can get through to you, Michael Lorin. Most of the other officers have gone silent. It's possible that they've been killed!"

"Killed?" Michael repeated grimly. He sighed. "Just how far will Adelis go?"

"Too far for my taste, son," the general's tone matched Michael's. "We've been trying to coordinate a strong defense, but we can't. A lot of units are being held back, given bad directions, or lose contacts with their officers. It's strange... I've gotten reports of The Gladiator's tactics before. He prefers brute force and huge 'mechs like the Lyrans do. This guile and subterfuge isn't like him at all. It might be the work of his ally Nickolas Fawkes."

"Understood, sir, but that's outside my expertise. I'm just here to punt the Commonwealth from Tuani IV," Michael responded, raising his _Kodiak_'s clawed hands.

"Ah. I often get carried away," the general explained. "Best of luck, Michael."

With that, Michael and Jennifer pushed their forces through Guamari, evading pockets of fighting and toppled buildings that impeded road travel. Jennifer could already tell that it would take months or even years to rebuild the capital city, even if the Commonwealth was driven away. She and Michael moved their forces in the direction of the capital hall to safeguard it from the enemy, providing fire support for Lorin units along the way. Jennifer's SRM's, lasers, and PPC struck down a number of Commonwealth vehicles and light 'mechs, including at least two _Glory _heavy combat vehicles. Michael and Rose proved their worth as well, with Michael's Ultra Autocannon 20 and eight ER medium lasers shredding many a foe with impunity, and Rose's laser strikes helped as well, taking down many foes.

It wasn't enough, however.

"General! I'm losing contacts with all Lorin units, inside the city and elsewhere! I'm at the city hall, do you copy?" Michael roared into his comm as his and Jennifer's battered Companies paced around the city hall's huge front grounds. The fighting continued, but Jennifer couldn't tell which side had the upper hand right now.

The general came back. "I hear you, Michael! It's madness, I can't contact anyone except you! Units are scattering everywhere and breaking up, and I – what? Who are you? No! No!"

Jennifer winced as a distant gunshot on the comm silenced the general's voice, and she knew that whatever was going on in the shadows had claimed his life. Then, a different voice took over, his sinister tone making Jennifer's gut clench. "We have won, Lorins. There are far more of us on your world than you can fathom, and the head of the Lorin snake is severed. Stand down and surrender your beautiful world, or the Lorin family faces extinction."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Michael demanded.

"Who _I _am doesn't matter, but what I represent does," the voice sneered. "You Lorins were too proud to keep careful track of yourselves, believing yourselves safe and sound on your world. We are the agents of Emmanuel Adelis, and we have infiltrated the ranks of your army and political centers for months without your knowledge, waiting for our moment to strike. Now we rise to slaughter your command staff and ruin your ground forces! Not one Lorin aerospace fighter has been launched, all thanks to our hand. Now! My masters Fawkes and The Gladiator demand your surrender."

Jennifer couldn't believe the man's words. _We've lost... Tuani IV is lost... because we were__ too careless. _She felt tears roll down her cheeks, a sob coming from her throat. _Is Father okay? Did Mark get away before the Commonwealth agents rose and struck down our command? What are we going to do?_

As though reading her mind, a new voice came onto the comm, its source near. "There are only two things to do, Lorins," the deep, bloodthirsty voice rumbled. Jennifer beheld two Companies of Commonwealth 'mechs approaching, led by a gigantic _Fafnir _painted red and gold. Its pilot was the speaker. "I am The Gladiator! Surrender to me and live in cowardice. Or, fight me in glorious combat and prove yourselves worthy in death. I prefer the latter. Which will you choose?"

"Is this a game to you?" Michael asked, almost amused. His brawny _Kodiak _bared its claws at the equally huge _Fafnir_. "Gladiator, we've lost, as your agent kindly told us. Why do this?"

"For personal glory! A warrior is nothing otherwise," The Gladiator retorted, raising the guns on his 'mech. "Is Jennifer Farlow present?"

Jennifer walked forward a few steps in her _Uziel_. "I am here. What do you want with me?"

"I want to see what the daughter of Proctor Mark Lorin is capable of," The Gladiator answered. "You and your compatriots escaped Fawkes on Martel, but you've run out of luck. Fawkes' forces are at the city limits and won't let you out. Why not face me, instead? I can promise a fair fight. What say you?"

"I say... die," Jennifer growled, and everyone on her side opened fire. The Commonwealth forces, taken aback, suffered multiple strikes before retaliating. Michael's lumbering _Kodiak _squirmed past enemy fire, releasing his twin SRM 6's at an opposing _Victor_. His missiles ravaged the enemy 'mech, shredding its left torso armor. The _Victor _slugged Michael back with its Autocannon 20, blasting away the _Kodiak_'s torso armor, making the Clan 'mech stumble back with smoke spewing from a nasty wound. Rose scampered forward, strafing side to side as her ER lasers clawed at the _Victor_. Her _Ryoken _was knocked back from an LRM 15 from an opposing _Catapult_, but then Michael's UAC 20 and ER large laser finished off the _Victor_, scoring one for the Lorins.

"Don't let the get away! Push them back. Jennifer is mine," The Gladiator boomed, and his men scattered wide, forcing the rest of Jennifer and Michael's companies to scamper back and engage in fierce, small-scale engagements. Now free from distractions, The Gladiator stomped forward as fast as his _Fafnir _could go, heading right for Jennifer. "Now, Jennifer Farlow, we can start!"

"If you insist, monster," Jennifer couldn't help a savage smile at the chance to strike at her despised enemy. The _Fafnir _slowed to a halt and swerved its guns to point at Jennifer's _Uziel_, preparing to unleash hell. Eager to use her advantage in speed, Jennifer slipped to the side and ran in a curve around the _Fafnir_, faster than it could track her. She was just in time: two heavy large lasers flashed through the air from the _Fafnir_'s arms, the monster energy beams burning into the capital hall's walls. The walls melted instantly, glowing red as they collapsed into liquid.

Jennifer already felt herself sweating. _Those were heavy large lasers! If those had connected with me, my 'mech's remains would fit in a bucket. _Taking a deep breath, Jennifer feinted to the right and then moved to the left, her 'mech's spindly legs pumping furiously to keep her 'mech going. Her left arm recoiled as her ER PPC fired, and the savage beam tore into the _Fafnir_'s left torso, close to a space between plates of armor. A little closer, and Jennifer would have probably destroyed a critical system. All the same, her SRM 6 flight exploded on the _Fafnir_'s center torso, chipping away armor layers.

"You are very good, Jennifer Farlow," The Gladiator praised, then spun on his torso and brought more weapons to bear. On each shoulder was clearly an LBX-20, and both weapons flared to life. Yelping in terror, Jennifer pushed her joysticks hard and stomped down on the acceleration pedal, tearing her _Uziel _out of the path of danger. The right LBX-20's cluster rounds hissed through empty air, but half of the left LBX-20's rounds tore into her left torso, breaking armor and shuddering the 'mech. The scattered impact slowed down the _Uziel_'s movement, leaving it vulnerable. The Gladiator brought his left arm to bear, and the heavy large laser slashed across Jennifer's torso, boiling away a frightening amount of armor. The molten remains of the armor slopped onto the grass, useless.

_Damn it... how can I defeat such a monster__? _Jennifer panted, sweating as she scampered away again, flicking her gaze at the marauding _Fafnir_. She could hear the rest of her Lorin allies fighting The Gladiator's men, but none of them could help her. Thoughts of surrender crossed Jennifer's mind, but she pushed them away. _That's not what I came here for. Okay, Gladiator... just try me!_

"Die, die!" The Gladiator lurched into motion, his _Fafnir _stomping after Jennifer's much faster _Uziel_. His remaining LBX-20 fired, but Jennifer easily outran the rounds as she arced to her left, making a wide orbit around her foe. The cluster rounds tore into a skyscraper, a blizzard of glass from the windows raining to the pavement. Jennifer slid her crosshairs onto the _Fafnir _and she triggered both ER medium lasers, and the energy beams cut into the _Fafnir_'s center torso. Aggravated, but still barely damaged, the _Fafnir _pursued Jennifer with all the speed it could muster. To counter, Jennifer slipped behind the cover of an apartment building, then switched her radar to passive mode.

Keeping within the streets, Jennifer kept her 'mech moving, determined to not give The Gladiator an easy target. For a minute, she moved without seeing anyone at all, but then a heavy large laser came from behind, missing her right shoulder and hitting an office building instead. Jennifer wheeled around and beheld the _Fafnir _coming closer, its guns trained on her.

"I've got you now!" The Gladiator roared, but Jennifer wouldn't have it. Her ER PPC punished the _Fafnir_'s left thigh, then she slipped behind a building, discouraging The Gladiator from even firing. She could hear its footsteps, but knew that it wouldn't get a steady bead on her unless she allowed it.

_Then again... if I can see him, he can see me, _Jennifer reminded herself, breaths shaky as she held her sweat-slicked joysticks tight. _I have to hit and run before he can react! My armor can' take much more from weapons like his. I'm already in bad shape._

Jennifer kept up her cat-and-mouse game, the 100-ton cat sluggishly ambling through the streets to catch the _Uziel_. Jennifer's SRM's and lasers added more wounds to the _Fafnir _as she flitted among the buildings, but she felt fear tighten in her throat as her attacks failed to breach critical systems and The Gladiator's reaction times continued to improve. Jennifer's persistent attacks slowly but steadily cranked up her heat level, making it too warm in her cockpit. She suffered another graze from an LBX-20, knocking out several systems and making a panel on her dashboard pop. The sudden sparks and smoke blinded her, but miraculously, she blindly forced her 'mech into cover and sustained no further damage while trying to stem the flow of smoke.

The screen display for the enemy _Fafnir_'s armor levels still worked, and showed that the enemy 'mech's armor was greatly damaged from head to toe, but still, no weapons or major systems had been taken out, only 60% of total armor lost. Jennifer's 'mech had lost 70% armor, but all of her weapons were still working, too. She drew a shaky breath, gulping tightly. _I have to focus my attacks in one area! Only that one will get me real results. His armor is thin all over, so I can choose wherever I want._

"Come out, Jennifer!" The Gladiator howled his impatience, and she could hear his 'mech romping around unseen. Jennifer bristled at his familiar tone, but all the same, she darted amongst the buildings, aware that her _Uziel _wasn't running as fast as it should. Her heat level was at zero, a green light to unleash heavy fire. Jennifer ran through an intersection and glimpsed the _Fafnir_, and it saw her too. Its heavy large laser cut through empty air as Jennifer got behind another building, then ran on a parallel street to flank the enemy. Unleashing a battle cry, Jennifer burst into the open, running in a curved line as she took aim. Focusing through the remaining smoke and heat in her cockpit, Jennifer fired all of her weapons except her machine guns, placing all her fire on the _Fafnir_'s left LBX-20. She felt delight as the shoulder-mounted ballistic weapon blew apart from the combined PPC, lasers, and SRM's.

"You'll pay for that," The Gladiator glowered, his _Fafnir _twisting back and forth as smoke poured from his ruined shoulder.

"Just try it," Jennifer taunted him, trying to scamper away. She fled in the direction of The Gladiator's right side, where he had fewer weapons to bring to bear. Jennifer underestimated her foe, however: the _Fafnir _recovered from its LBX-20 loss faster than expected, and the mammoth 'mech clawed at Jennifer's lower torso with its left LBX-20, blasting away armor and throwing the _Uziel _like a hurricane.

Jennifer cried out as her 'mech partially collapsed into a skyscraper back-first, unable to flee. Her body was shaken and buffeted by the sudden momentum, making her feel sick to her stomach as she watched the gleeful _Fafnir _stomp closer for the killing shot. Jennifer's hastily-fired alpha strike hit the enemy 'mech, blowing away the last of its right torso armor. However, the _Fafnir _could still shoot. The enemy 'mech pointed its twin heavy large lasers at the _Uziel_, and Jennifer could feel every heavy beat of her heart as she stared down the barrels of those guns.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing to my wife?"

Two LRM 15 streaks arced through the air a second after the new voice spoke in the general battle comm, leaving missile clouds in their wake. Caught unawares, the _Fafnir _stumbled under the attack, taking the missiles to the rear right torso. The Gladiator numbly fired both of his lasers, but because of the sudden missile impact's momentum, both beams went wide, slashing at faraway building surfaces, sparing Jennifer's _Uziel _entirely. Both Jennifer and The Gladiator looked over and beheld a black and orange _Mad Cat _advancing down the street with a number of _Black Knight_s and the Ridinghood Cavaliers. The _Mad Cat_'s twin missile pods were still smoking.

"Who are you? Why do you interfere?" The Gladiator boomed angrily.

"I'm Lane Farlow, retired commander of the Striking Tigers Battalion. They're still with me, though," the pilot answered. "And I'm here to aid Jennifer Farlow, just so you know. Are you the one who did all that to her?"

The _Fafnir _looked over at Jennifer's maimed _Uziel_, then back to Lane's 'mech. "Yes, I am. If you try anything, you too shall die."

"That's not going to happen," Lane growled back. Jennifer also heard the voice of Henri DuMont speaking, and his Tigers scattered throughout the city to aid Jennifer's allies back at the capital hall's area, and the Ridinghood Cavaliers went with them. Jennifer recognized Parker's _Warhammer_, Evee's _Archer_, and Connor's _Crusader _among them, and then Lane spoke to her. "Jennifer, I... I regret that argument we had when we last met. This assault on Tuani IV has changed everything, and I'm not going to abandon you now. We'll crush this guy, I promise. I won't run away anymore."

Jennifer couldn't help a laugh of mingled gratitude, exasperation, and shock. She also got her 'mech off of the building and back into a fighting stance. "Thank you, Lane, but save it for later. This man isn't going to wait."

"Then let's prove to him why Emmanuel Adelis' conquest is in vain," Lane agreed excitedly. Jennifer was only too happy to hear that.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

**by Ulquiorra9000 and RougeBaron**

**_Guamari streets, Tuani IV,  
_****_Former Free Worlds Territory,  
_****_November 1, 3079_**

"So, this battle will be a two versus one match now," The Gladiator commented. He backed up in his _Fafnir_, sizing up the updated competition.

"Yeah. Makes me almost sorry for you," Lane taunted, as his _Mad Cat _inched its way in Jennifer's direction.

The Gladiator laughed. "If it's only 2-1, then I should be sorry for you!"

"What –" Lane started, before the _Fafnir_'s dual heavy large lasers flared to life. Twin thick beams sliced the air, sweeping in a wide arc to cover the most area. Lane's _Mad Cat _nimbly got into motion to evade the hot fire, but his left torso caught the brunt of one beam, instantly making the thick armor glow hot and distort like wax. The 75-ton Omnimech shuddered from the shift in mass, throwing off Lane's aim. The Gladiator steered his 'mech into faster motion, twisting to get his LBX-20 in line to shred the _Mad Cat_. Jennifer wouldn't allow it: she scampered across the open field, slipping her crosshairs onto the hulking _Fafnir _before it was too late. Her ER PPC only grazed the _Fafnir_'s left haunch, but the strike burned away a little more armor and caught The Gladiator's attention. His _Fafnir _wheeled around and barked the deafening LBX-20, but Jennifer had gotten clear and the cluster rounds showered empty air.

"Good!" Lane shouted as he stomped his _Mad Cat _to the side, then he added his own fire. From his left arm blazed an ER PPC and ER medium laser, and the PPC narrowly missed while the laser cut into the _Fafnir_'s armor-poor left leg. The beam sliced apart a few exposed myomers, and the _Fafnir _buckled. Eager to take his foe down as soon as possible, Lane took a few quick steps back and eased his joysticks in the right direction to line up his LRM crosshairs. _Thirty more LRM's ought to take the _Fafnir _down, considering how little armor is left! I just – aaaaaargh!_

Once again, The Gladiator proved that his reflexes were dangerous to underestimate. The huge 'mech shakily came to a halt, but its torso was steady as the 'mech twisted backwards and fired a heavy large laser. The vicious beam cored into Lane's center torso, the heat and light overwhelming him as the beam ate away more than half of the _Mad Cat_'s center torso armor. Growling, Lane abandoned his missile plan and pushed his 'mech to the left, just in time to avoid another LBX-20 volley.

Jennifer ran in a circle around the _Fafnir _and her SRM 6 launcher threw its payload, the missiles exploding against the _Fafnir_'s left side. The big 'mech swung back and fired its rapidly-recycling LBX-20, and the cluster rounds chewed into Jennifer's right arm, tearing off the whole limb and robbing the pilot of the two ER lasers there.

"Noooo!" Jennifer's balance was wrecked as alarms blared in her cockpit, straining her composure. Smoke and sparks flew from her _Uziel_'s savaged stump, a grim reminder of the LBX-20's great power. Her first thought was to run, but she was beyond letting The Gladiator get away with blowing her up. At close range, Jennifer only needed minimal aim to land her ER PPC, and the lightning smashed into the _Fafnir_'s left shoulder, close to the arm itself. Jennifer's mind clicked.

"I'll distract him! Land a shot on his left arm or shoulder, and he's down one laser," Jennifer shouted to Lane. The _Mad Cat _had already fired its right arm Ultra Autocannon 10, the rounds pummeling the _Fafnir_'s right leg. This slowed down the huge 'mech long enough to let Jennifer easily get to safety and set her plan into motion. She concentrated only on moving as fast as her wobbly _Uziel _could go, zig-zagging across the battlefield to provide a close but slippery target for The Gladiator. Her foe flung his heavy large laser and an LBX-20, but both attacks only struck the pavement as Jennifer's 'mech kept going. The Gladiator tried to keep his left shoulder away from his enemies' line of sight, only showing his right side. Lane took a chance and fired an LRM 15, and the missiles exploded on the _Fafnir_'s right side, breaking a critical system. Angrily, the _Fafnir _fired its right laser with remarkable aim. Lane's right LRM 15 pod was hit, and the hot beam melted right into it and set off the missiles inside, triggering an internal ammo explosion.

Determined to not let her plan fail, Jennifer fired her SRM 6 again and struck the _Fafnir_'s center torso, despite running low on missiles. The bigger 'mech shot back but missed, and Jennifer scampered around, leading The Gladiator away from Lane. The _Fafnir _tracked her and missed again, but Lane regained balance and shot the _Fafnir _in the back with his ER medium laser in a surprise attack. Strained from focusing on both Jennifer and Lane, The Gladiator spun around to face Lane, accidentally exposing his left side. Lane's nerves felt tense, but his combined ER PPC and UAC 10 landed home. The lightning and explosive shells sawed off the _Fafnir_'s left arm, flinging the limb away and sending it clattering across the sidewalk, useless.

"You will pay for that!" The Gladiator roared, but he was getting sloppy. He fired his remaining heavy large laser at Lane, who slid past it and fired back with a laser. The Gladiator evaded that laser, but took Jennifer's PPC to a leg, cutting away even more myomers and forcing the mighty _Fafnir _to fall to its knees, smoke and spare parts pouring from the injured leg. Lane and Jennifer knew they could take him: as soon as Jennifer's ER PPC recycled to fire, she fired it and the last of her SRM 6 ammo. From his side, Lane did an alpha strike with his remaining weapons: LRM 15, laser, PPC, UAC 10. Victory was theirs: the enormous combined strike swallowed the _Fafnir _in a hurricane of weaponry, and the 'mech went down at last, collapsing into a fireball of twisting metal.

Inexplicably, The Gladiator found the time to fire his remaining one heavy large laser and LBX-20 right before his 'mech was vaporized. The laser went wide, hitting an apartment building's fourth floor. However, Lane held on for dear life as the full LBX-20 assaulted his torso, cluster shards washing him in deadly fire. His bruised _Mad Cat _was buffeted, armor screeching and flaking and the quakes rocking Lane in his chair as his ears were hurt from the noise. Luckily, that final attack was powerful but failed to wreck his 'mech or even destroy any weapons. The Gladiator, meanwhile, had no other choice but to punch his eject button. His cockpit pod soared into the sky in a straight line, abandoning the molten remains of his _Fafnir_.

"I don't believe it. He fired one last attack and ejected before going down?" Jennifer said in awe, her injured _Uziel _limping to Lane's _Mad Cat_. "He's a monster!"

Lane lowered his _Mad Cat_'s arms and tried to ignore the damage warning beeping on his dashboard. "Y-yeah. He was a tough one and we'll probably have to face him again, but we showed him we're the real warriors around here." His voice turned tender. "Dear... are you okay in there? I've never seen your _Uziel _this badly damaged."

Jennifer coughed and her voice was weak, but she was there. "Sure, Lane. Me dying on Tuani IV is not acceptable! But... I'm glad you came by. That was a rough one."

"I'd never leave you, Jenny." Lane led Jennifer back to the Tigers and Cavaliers, intently watching out for ambushes along the way. The last time he had seen Jennifer's _Uziel_ take that much damage, she had absorbed a huge LRM barrage to let Lane survive and defeat the enemy commander in that particular battle. She had very nearly died in the infirmary after that event, and for a short time Lane had thought he'd lost her. He tightened his grip on his joysticks. _I'm going to make damned sure the Grim Reaper doesn't lay his hand on my wife again._

* * *

Being the first to see the enemies and report their movements had never been the FlyCats' standard of work. For years, Chilali led her squadron as a fire support team that relieved the tension on the ground units. The efficiency and accuracy of the FlyCats quickly gave them notoriety among 'mechs and armor assets, but at the same time earned them the respect from the likes of Mechbuster pilots. They could turn the tide of any battle with only a few quick strikes.

When Evee came up with a new offensive plan, Chilali was far from impressed. She had a feeling that Evee put the FlyCats in front of the ground units solely to protect the 'mechs. But seeing how this plan worked well on Gwanwyn, Chilali didn't bring this up any longer. Perhaps it was time to replace her traditional mindset about a fire support team and embrace this new, radical tactic. At any rate, the result was the same.

However, this time it was different. The terrain of Tuani IV was harsher than Gwanwyn. Trains of hills and mountains formed the majority of the landscape's features, providing countless ambush spots for the ground units. Chilali had been listening to the general frequency, and it made her more jittery. Tuani IV was lost. The Commonwealth of Narvosk agents had overthrown the government, making the planet officially a part of the Commonwealth. Many Lorin troops surrendered, and those who kept fighting were quickly overwhelmed by the Commonwealth's army. A glimmer of hope flickered when the leader of the invasion force, The Gladiator, was beaten, but unfortunately he was not killed. He kept giving out orders through the comlink.

"Careful out here," Chilali warned her squadron. "The Lorins have been beaten, so the Commonwealth of Narvosk owns Tuani IV. We're officially within enemy territory. I don't want surprises. Engage your active radars and give me good news."

"Nothing inside radius three clicks, Ma'am," somebody answered. "Most of the Commonwealth 'mechs are marching down the victory lane at Guamari. There's nothing out here."

"I hope that is the truth," Chilali hissed faintly, stomach twisting in knots. Flying through jagged and hilly terrain was not a comfortable feeling, knowing that snipers and anti-aircraft guns could bring them down any minute. "All right, FlyCats, listen to me. Keep your guns hot and your formation tight. We'll make one more turn, and if we don't see anything, we'll call it a day."

Chilali's wing men answered in joy, but it just happened that their jubilation was too soon. Something beeped in Chilali's radar, showing a lump of unidentified war machines. Chilali's felt her stomach churn at the sight, and she quickly contacted the ground units, "Actual, actual, this is FlyCat One. I have contact with unknown unit. Range: 2.75 kilometers bearing zero-niner-five. Speed: unknown. Establishing visual contact."

Quickly gaining altitude, Chilali put her radar on maximum range. It was not long until she could make the unit. A convoy of J27 transports, flatbed trucks, and 135-K coolant trucks strolled on a staggered grid formation, headed and anchored by a group of _Buster_ haulermechs. Each haulermech was strapped with a large container on its back. A lance of _Striker_ combat vehicles served as the only protection.

"Actual, this is FlyCat One," Chilali reported with a slight jubilation in her voice. "I have visual contact with the Commonwealth engineering team. Oppositions are only minimal. Please advise."

"Burn them, Chilali," Evee's voice sounded like an angel's song to her. "Leave nothing but dust."

"That's an affirmative, Actual." As she dove toward the engineering unit, Chilali thought if it was worth doing. Tuani IV had been lost, and whatever she did to this unit wouldn't make a difference. But no matter how small the impact would be for the entire army, it would make a dent. It would be a proof that the Commonwealth of Narvosk was all but invincible. Besides, it was good for the FlyCats' morale.

"Wedge formation, bust the _Striker_s in a single pass!" Chilali barked gleefully.

Sensing danger, the _Striker_s quickly broke formation and opened fire at the incoming VTOLs. Chilali made a helical maneuver, easily dodging the missiles for the under-prepared _Striker_. Her console rang in a high-pitched voice, and she thumbed the trigger, sending missiles toward the nearest _Striker_. Two of her squadron mates followed suit. Almost all 30 missiles assaulted the hull of the _Striker_. A geyser of splinters burst from the hull amidst a cloud of smoke, and the tank staggered in flame. Chilali quickly reached the firing range of her SRMs, and she wasted no time sending her missiles at the crackling tank. Her missiles peppered the ravaged hull of the Striker, pumping out more splinters, and set the tank ablaze. Her two companion did the same way, sealing the fate of the tank.

"Pull up! Pull up! Pull up!" Chilali yelled and went airborne before the other could catch her. One _Striker_ tracked her maneuver, but her squadron mate with a RAC5 strafed the turret. The main gun emplacement exploded, leaving the tank useless. Then, the two _Yellow Jacket_s ganged up on the third _Striker_. Two Gauss slugs at one location was too much for the tank's armor. The_ Striker_ roared, consumed by a brilliant yellowish explosion as the Gauss slugs ignited the ammunition bins.

Losing the defenders, the unarmed engineering convoy turned disarrayed. Some engineers grabbed any weapons they could get and vainly opened fire at the VTOLs. Others left the bulk of the convoy and dashed toward some light forest or a hill. The haulermechs twisted right and left, knowing exactly that they were the next target, but were clueless about what to do. The scene was virtually comical.

"I want all _Busters_ dead within the next three minutes," Chilali ordered as she brought her chopper around. "They have no weapons, so do not waste ammunition. Fire only if you know you'll..."

Before she could finish her sentence, her radar screamed, telling her that she was locked. A lance of _Rifleman_s and _JagerMech_s came out from behind the nearby forest. The fact that four anti-aircraft 'mechs suddenly burst into the open quickly opened her eyes. Somehow somebody knew that the FlyCats would pass this region, spot the convoy, and feast on it. That convoy was not intended to do a real work. It was solely arranged to trap her and her FlyCats.

"Ambush! Evasive maneuver!" Chilali cried out and tugged her joystick hard. Her Warrior made an erratic loop, but several cannon rounds ripped her tail cone. The entire aircraft shook like an earthquake. Smoke and sparks gushed from the wound, and the helicopter quickly lost power.

"I'm hit! Mayday, mayday, this is FlyCat One, the engineering convoy is a trap!" Chilali screamed as she felt her aircraft plummeting. She rerouted the emergency power line to the main rotors. With a surge of power, she yanked her joystick as hard as she could. The helicopter groaned as it pulled up its nose, leveling off at just several meters above the ground. Autocannon rounds whizzed left and right, taunting her, but Chilali knew she couldn't contest it. She just had to run away.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm..." one of her squadron mates screamed on the comlink before a loud explosion cut him off. Chilali watched in horror as one of the blue dots in her radar disappeared, leaving only three of them. Two more explosions and two more dots vanished, even without screaming this time. Chilali turned her aircraft around only to see the last of her _Yellow Jacket_ mates battered, limped, and smoked, with the _Rifleman_s and _JagerMech_s inching for the kill. The nozzles of a _JagerMech_ belched fire, and the_ Yellow Jacket _erupted.

A sharp sting tore Chilali's heart apart as the cannon rounds whizzed around her again, this time with closer proximity. For a moment Chilali thought of fighting to the bitter end, maybe ramming her VTOL into one of the mechs. But in the end it wouldn't change a thing. Nobody would cry over the loss of a _Rifleman_ or a _JagerMech_ when they could have Tuani IV. Her eyes heavy with water, she pulled her joystick to the side, leaving the battlefield and the remains of her once proud FlyCat squadron mates.

"Actual, this is FlyCat One," she spoke, almost sobbing, over the comlink. "The FlyCat squadron is gone."

* * *

The mission to Tuani IV was designed to assist the local force against the ravenous advance of the Commonwealth of Narvosk. The world Tuani IV was the last and mightiest stronghold for all who repudiated the egomaniac Emmanuel Adelis and his Commonwealth. It was their beacon of hope. It was the Alamo of the good. It couldn't fall to the Commonwealth's hand, otherwise it would cripple the morale of the resistant force.

But the Striking Tigers and the Ridinghood Cavaliers were too late. They dropped off to an already fallen Tuani IV. The Gladiator, unlike Gulzar Karimi, made sure the planet was in his tight grasp before the elite battalion came. With Tuani IV secured and the Commonwealth's war machines crawling on every corner of the planet, there was nowhere else the Striking Tigers and the Cavaliers could go besides off-world.

"FlyCat One, this is Lupus One," Parker flicked his comset nervously. "Do you read? What's your sitrep?"

"The engineering team was a trap," Chilali reported in an intermittent stream of voice. "An anti-aircraft lance took out my squadron. Everybody's dead. I'm the only survivor."

Parker felt a knot tighten in his abs. What was the chance of an anti-aircraft lance being close to the engineering team? Either they were incredibly lucky, or someone knew that the FlyCats would attack the unarmed convoy. More disturbingly, the Ridinghood Cavaliers started employing this tactic to the great success at Gwanwyn. It sounded as if somebody knew that the key to defeating the Cavaliers was to neutralize Chilali and her squadron, and to know that put the traitor very close to the Cavaliers. Somebody among them was leaking the strategy to the Commonwealth army.

"Eev, you heard that?" Parker turned to a private frequency.

"Yeah," Evee's voice came in with a truckload of fear and anxiety. "We're exposed out here."

"Take everybody back to the dropships," Parker half-whispered. "Contact the Striking Tigers, see where they are. See you at the landing pads."

"What are you doing?" Evee's voice pitched.

Parker realized that although they were talking in an private frequency, his 'mech could've been bugged. Suddenly he didn't trust everything that worked among them anymore. Right now, the Commonwealth could be be picking up their signals and setting up another ambush. As much as Parker wanted to share his plan with Evee, he chose not to. For her own sake, it was best to keep her in the dark. "I'll make sure Chilali gets out with us."

As Evee delivered her orders, Parker broke formation and made a tight turn to the left. He set the course to Guamari and floored his pedal, bringing his _Warhammer_ to a full-speed sprint. Nobody in the unit knew what he was doing, and his brusque move insinuated that he knew they were being set up, and he was spoiling the plan by telling the Striking Tigers in person. If the traitor were to stop him, he would have to shoot him, thus revealing himself to the rest.

Fortunately, Parker's long-shot plan worked. His console screeched, proclaiming that he was being hard-locked. Seconds later two dozen missiles ravaged his thin rear armor. Parker's head was thrown to the couch as his _Warhammer_ bowed forward. The ferocity of the attack took out his balance and despite his best effort to keep his mech standing, it stumbled forward and crashed. Plexiglass splinters stung his face and body as the canopy blasted into smithereens.

"What the hell?" Evee screamed in disbelief. "Connor?"

"If you value your pathetic lives, don't do anything stupid," Connor growled through general frequency. "You are besieged by the army of the Commonwealth of Narvosk within a three-kilometer radius. There is no escape! Just exit your 'mechs and you will be spared."

"You sonofabitch!" Rocher raised both arms; both nozzles were lined up squarely against Connor's center torso. "You double-crossing maggot! You killed the FlyCats! I'm gonna bust your chest open!"

"Do you think you'll make a difference by killing me?" Connor replied in a chuckle. "You have been around the Lorins too much. The Free Worlds League will be united again under the Commonwealth of Narvosk, and there is nothing in this life that can stop it from happening. I'm just a general and an agent in Emmanuel Adelis' army. Kill me, and ten of me will rise and raze you like worthless insects that you are..."

"Kill him, Rocher," suddenly Parker entered the comlink. He pushed aside his inner rage and confusion at this sudden betrayal.

"Sir?" Rocher didn't get the message clearly. "Kill him? What about the siege?"

"He lied. He wouldn't have shot me if there were a siege. Bust him open."

"With pleasure!" Rocher roared and mashed his alpha strike button. His twin PPC bolts bored into Connor's front armor, sweeping several layers of armor off. His missiles came half a second later, punching through the cracks set up by the particle cannons. The _Crusader_ jolted, thrashing its arms in a staggering backpedal. Smoke billowed from its chest.

"All hands, destroy the _Crusader_!" Evee cried out from the top of her lungs as she squeezed her own alpha strike trigger. Her missiles - unguided - ripped the _Crusader_'s left armor waist down. Tiger buried his Gauss slug on the _Crusader_'s left torso, wrecking its missile launcher. Yamashita, Bashiel, and Rianne each scored a laser hit on multiple parts of the _Crusader_, and an additional hit from Yamashita's medium-ranged missiles breached the _Crusader_'s arm completely off.

It didn't take long for the _Crusader_ to collapse. Tongues of flames bled from multiple fractures on its body. Connor knew his 'mech was lost. He pulled the ejection lever just as his 'mech expanded in a multitude of colors, and the shockwave tossed him around in midair.

"Find him! I want him dead or alive!" Evee's hoarse voice flooded the comlink, before she moved her _Archer_ to line up with Parker's _Warhammer_. A long breath of relief escaped her mouth as the _Warhammer_ struggled to stand up. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sniveled on a private frequency. "You could've killed yourself!"

"There's no other way," Parker replied in a long sigh. "His guns were too close to you, and I don't know which one he was. I had to lure him out without risking anybody... especially you."

"I can't believe this," Evee sank to her seat. "I liked that guy. I put him as my XO when you were shot at Tchamba, and I liked the way he handled his tasks. Now Chilali's squadron is gone because of him."

"Pardon the interruption, Sir, Ma'am," Bashiel hailed the two of them. "We searched the vicinity. No trace of Connor's ejection pod. He must've got burnt in the explosion."

"Well, may he rot in hell," Evee groaned in disappointment. She flicked her comlink to a different frequency, "Striking Tigers, this is Evee Ridinghood. Connor Neils is a double agent under Adelis' command. He knows what you're up to, so beware of traps and ambushes. We'll rendezvous at the landing pad."

"Negative, Cavaliers," Jennifer's answer was even more shocking than finding out Connor's true identity. "The Commonwealth had secured the landing pads. We're going off world by another means. General Nicholas Fawkes sent two _Leopard_ dropships five clicks from your location. I'm sending their coordinate to you."

"Fawkes? As in the leader of invasion at Martel _Fawkes_?" Evee's eyes bugged out. "What is going on here?"

"I'll brief you once we reach safe space. Get your Cavaliers to the dropships ASAP!" Jennifer rushed. "Don't worry, they're not a trap. I bet my life on it."

Her head throbbing with pain, Evee called Parker again. "Did you hear that? Fawkes is defecting. Didn't he try to kill us back at Martel? What kind of war is this? We have one guy flipping side to the Commonwealth, now another guy did the exact opposite to him. Why can't everybody keep their allegiance so we know whose ass to kick?"

"We have to regroup and think about this development with fresh minds," Parker said as he brought his shot-up _Warhammer_ to a jog. "But we have to get off of Tuani IV first, and Fawkes' dropships are the only transports we have."

"But what if this is another trap?" Evee raised her concern.

"I will not let it happen."

Parker's short answer was enough to soothe Evee's troubling mind. "I know you won't."


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Hangar bay, JumpShip **_**King Arthur**_**, Lorin space,  
**__**Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**November 2, 3079**_

Although Nickolas Fawkes provided dropships to get the Ridinghood Cavaliers of Tuani IV, the _Leopard_-class dropships took the passengers to the _King Arthur_, Jumpship of the Striking Tigers. According to Fawkes, it was a gesture of cooperation and goodwill to take everyone to that particular ship. If the Cavaliers and Tigers decided they could trust Fawkes, they would add Fawkes' own Jumpship, the _Neptune's Trident_, to their fleet. Fawkes' men stayed on the _Trident_, waiting for word from their leader. The Striking Tigers took their own dropships to the _King Arthur_, preparing to meet their possible new ally. On the way there, on board one of the _Leopard _dropships, Lane and Jennifer re-united, and after a tight embrace, forgave each other's words back on Gwanwyn and vowed to never separate again. They chose to confront every danger together no matter the odds, and the both of them boarded the _King Arthur _with everyone else ready to go back to war.

First, though, there was some catching up to do.

In the _King Arthur_'s dropship bay, everyone gathered around, the assorted dropships powering down their engines as the occupants came down the boarding ramps: Tigers, Cavaliers, others. "Henri, it's been too long," Lane greeted his old comrade Henri DuMont, shaking the older man's hand as the Striking Tigers disembarked their dropships.

"I couldn't agree more, Farlow," the old Frenchman beamed, his graying hair short and bristly. "Good to fight by your side back there on Tuani IV, even if we lost the planet. It was the return of a fine comrade."

"Always the personable one, huh?" Zack Mackenzie smirked, the mercenary-turned-Tiger approaching to shake Lane's hand too. "Good to see you, old chap. I see you still tote around that Clan 'mech, your _Mad Cat_. Never trusted the bloody things..."

"That's not even relevant, Zack," Chen objected, the burly ex-Death Commando frowned, folding his arms. He looked over at Lane. "A pleasure, Farlow. Excuse Zack's endless nonsense."

"No, it's fine. Nostalgic, actually," Lane replied. "Tigers, I'd like you to meet the Ridinghood Cavaliers. This is their CO, Parker Kerensky and his wife Evee Ridinghood."

"Your support is much appreciated," Parker told Henri, shaking hands. "Otherwise, we may have never survived long enough to get help leaving Tuani IV."

Henri tried to look modest. "Well, no small company could handle all that at once. We only did what we could."

"Don't be meek, sir. We showed Adelis the Tiger's ferocity back there!" Allison Skyllia of the Tigers added cheerily. "Those Commonwealth bastards couldn't handle us. If there were more of us or fewer of them..."

"Brash as ever, Allison?" Lane chuckled. Evee introduced herself too, and then Fawkes himself emerged from a dropship, hands clasped behind his back. Everyone fell into a tense silence as their enemy-turned-savior approached.

"These times call for strange alliances," Fawkes started, looking around at everyone. "I know you all may not trust me, but..."

"Damned right. You conquered my planet!"

Everyone turned as Baron Albert Martineau entered the hangar from the rest of the ship, looking livid. He jabbed a finger at Fawkes. "This man is not to be trusted! My planet, my dear Martel, is lost because of him and his compatriots! My whole Barony of the Spire, in fact!"

Lane winced. "Yes, we know, but..."

"But this is a mistake. We're bringing a snake on board," Albert glowered, coming close. He didn't lower his finger. "He claims cooperation? This is a trick! I have heard what happened... Connor Neils of the Ridinghood Cavaliers turned out to be an Adelis agent. We can't trust anyone we haven't known for many years already."

Parker stiffened, his hard eyes flashing. "Are you doubting my wife's judgment in recruiting? She chose Connor and others to join the Cavaliers."

"I..." Albert faltered, but his anger didn't fade. "Evee, ma'am, I do not mean any disrespect. But this is a grave error! We've been stabbed in the back once. You're giving Adelis a chance to strike again!"

"I know this is difficult, but you must listen," Fawkes implored him, lowering his arms at his sides. "There's no gain for Adelis to get you all off of Tuani IV and strike later. It would be much cleaner and easier to capture you on the Lorin capital and be done with it. This is my own act, my own will. I wanted you all safe, because you're the best chance the people have against the Commonwealth! I saved you all because I need you."

Parker gave him a sideways look, determined to ask the questions rather than the biased Albert. "Adelis gains supporters by promising peace and unity in the former FWL. You, like Gulzar and The Gladiator and others, must have joined to achieve that end. We're going against your supposed savior. Why are we suddenly better than him?"

"Because... Emmanuel Adelis is not the leader I thought he was." Fawkes lowered his gaze, fists clenched. "You're right, he promised unity and peace, but that was a lie! He is incapable of real negotiation or co-habitation. He wants the FWL territory united, but only under his ruthless dictatorship! It's about personal gain for him, I can tell. He'll ruthlessly crush anyone who gets in the way of him getting what he wants. I've seen charred and broken cities, mounds of bodies, entire nations and planets weeping at the chaos the Commonwealth of Narvosk brings!"

Fawkes snapped his gaze back up. "I tried to be firm but gentle in my conquests, earning me the nickname 'The Whale.' My ally and friend Gulzar had similar methods, but it was for naught. I could not change the way Adelis spread across space, and even in the Martel conquest I felt doubt in my gut. When we tore apart Tuani IV without any offer for their surrender, I had to do something."

"Your trust can't be earned that easily," Albert growled. "You're a monster, Nickolas Fawkes, the right hand of evil. I won't share the same space with you."

Before Fawkes or anyone else could protest, Baron Albert spun on his heel and stormed out of the hangar. Fawkes awkwardly scratched his head. "Well... it _is _fair that he feels that way about me," the Commonwealth general admitted. "But, everyone... it is not as he says. I am here to make a _real _difference in this madness. I want this chance to amend for what I've done, to help wipe away the seas of blood I helped spill."

"He really is nuts about the ocean," Zack muttered into Allison's ear, who smirked at Zack's words.

"We, eh... the Tigers and I will talk this over and decide what to do," Evee figured, speaking carefully.

Henri folded his arms. "Yeah. And Fawkes, I'll have quarters arranged for you, but you will be guarded and monitored. You must understand."

"Completely," Fawkes quickly agreed. "Thank you, Striking Tiger. I deeply regret any harm that my forces or my former allies caused all of you."

There was murmured agreement or scorn to Fawkes' words, and Lane glanced over and saw Chilali staring at the far wall, a hollow and haunted look in her eyes. Lane couldn't blame her; by what he had heard, almost all of the FlyCats had been shot down on Tuani IV, leaving Chilali as the sole survivor. She, too, would need a long time to recover from recent events.

"Well!" Henri clapped his hands together and broke the silence. "We've all had a rough time and we're tired. Let us retire to our quarters, yes? We can jump away from here in under a day's time. We'll decide where to go after that. The _Neptune's Trident _will be contacted so it may jump with us to the same coordinates."

Talking amongst themselves, the crowd of Mechwarriors and technicians bustled through the spacious hangar, but not everyone was done catching up with each other. Some folks here hadn't met for years.

"Bellany!" Cassandra exclaimed, approaching one of the Tigers dropships. One of the Striking Tigers technicians, Bellany Murcha, finally came down the boarding ramp and was greeted by her old friend.

"Cassie. Should have known you'd come pouncing for me," Bellany smirked, but she and Cassandra shared a tight hug all the same. "Sorry, but I was finishing some tinkering. I had a project to finish and I didn't want to set it down. Did I miss anything?"

"We were all talking and trying to decide what to do next," Cassandra chirped as both women joined the crowds. "Not everyone trusts the Commonwealth defector, but we'll see."

Bellany Murcha, 24 years old, was in some ways just like her old friend Cassandra and in others ways, quite different. A little short, with long blonde hair and cargo pants and black tank top, she often embodied the essence of tomboys, especially with her snappy, no-nonsense attitude. Her technician skills were rivaled only by Cassandra's, and the two often enjoyed friendly competition between each other in the tech labs. "Congratulations, too, Cassandra, about your marriage," Bellany added.

"Yeah, thanks," Cassandra blushed. "You should meet Alphonse. He's such a sweetheart, though he's been kind of distant lately. Can't fix an engine to save his life, but he's learning. Oh, and here's some other old friends, too!"

The two women drifted over to Lane and Jennifer, and the Farlows were glad to see Bellany again. Kyle joined them too, and Bellany wondered if their old friend Makoto Yamada was on board.

"Well... no," Lane admitted as the party entered a hallway. "But he should be able to rendevous with us at our next jump point. Not too much longer."

"All right! So, the old Lance 10 can be together at long last," Cassandra beamed. Indeed, the last time Lane's old Lance was together was 12 years ago. Himself, Jennifer, Kyle, and Makoto. Time sure could fly.

* * *

_**JumpShip **_**King Arthur**_**, neutral space,  
**__**Former Free Worlds Territory,  
**__**November 10, 3079**_

Jumping out of Lorin territory assured the crew of the _King Arthur _and the _Neptune's Trident _that they would not run into any Commonwealth forces, giving them a chance to think and recuperate. Kyle and Samantha, although loyal to their mercenary group the Arctic Wolves, chose to stay with the Tigers and Cavaliers until the conflict ended one way or another. Everyone's Battlemechs received full repairs and re-armings, and Bellany and Cassandra tinkered with the _Jouster _and _Tomahawk _to make them even better in the field. In fact, the _Jouster _was re-named the _Lancer _by Parker's recommendation, a homage to the 'mech's long-range fighting style. The investigation of Nickolas Fawkes' intentions was ongoing, but Lane, Jennifer, Parker, Evee, and Henri were increasingly sure that Fawkes indeed wanted to help strike back at his former boss.

Then, Makoto added his _Cougar _to the group's army when he arrived in a neutral jumpship and docked with the _King Arthur_.

"I see you haven't changed a lot, Lane. Except for your height," Makoto Yamada couldn't help a cheery smile as he entered the Farlows' private quarters an hour after boarding. "Hello again, Jennifer."

"Hello yourself," Lane got up from his chair and hurried over to his former Lancemate, Jennifer tagging along. He eagerly shook Makoto's hand. "You seem a little different, though."

"Only on the outside, just so you know," Makoto insisted, running a hand over his short black hair. In the old days, he wore his hair long, bound with a red bandana. "But I'm the same Kuritan bastard you ran with back then."

"Oh, don't say that," Lane laughed, slapping his friend on the back and escorting him into the room, closing the door.

"So, family going well?" Makoto asked, as Lane retrieved a cold beer for him from the mini-refrigerator. He sat himself down on a couch and cracked the beer open.

As an answer, Jennifer smiled and slipped into the next room, then came back with Conrad, the youngster putting a finger to his mouth as he looked up at the newcomer. "Hi," Conrad chimed.

"Hey, little guy," Makoto said warmly, kneeling by the boy. He looked up at Jennifer. "Jenny, you've told me in ComStar messages that Conrad looks like his father, but I dunno. He looks more like you!"

"Does he, now?" Jennifer laughed, not sure what to say. Lane frowned but couldn't help a chuckle. "Are you sure?" Lane asked. "I thought he looked more like me..."

"Hair-wise, he does," Makoto admitted, patting Conrad on the head. "But he's got his mother's eyes."

"Well, he'd look funny if he got his mom's hair and my eyes," Lane joked. "A purple-haired, green-eyed son would be some sight!"

"Well, what do you think? Is your mother's hair or your father's hair style better?" Makoto asked Conrad, who looked up at Jennifer, then over to Lane, then back to Makoto. He ran a hand over Makoto's short hair. "Yours is best! It's all bristly and stuff."

Everyone shared a laugh over that. "Nice kid," Makoto admired the boy, then a more somber expression crossed his face as he sat back down on the couch and Conrad wandered off. "Seeing him reminds me of what we fight for... back in our Tiger days, our Lance 10 days, and now. Honestly, I thought we all had gone our own separate ways. Kyle joined that merc company with Samantha, you both retired from the Tigers, and I had my family back in the Combine. But fate pulls on its threads."

"Mystic as ever," Lane jested feebly, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know. I can't say I know why this had to happen, or how it will turn out, but we _do _know that we can rely on each other, at least. We've been through a lot, and we can endure a whole lot more."

Jennifer slipped over to Lane's side and gripped his hand in hers. "He's right. Thank you, Makoto, for joining us."

"I'm not going to lose out to my old commander just yet," Makoto fiercely grinned. "I lost out to you more times than I'd like in our Tigers days, and now I can be the one to shine some light into the dark."

"Looking to even the score?" Lane challenged him, making Jennifer roll her eyes.

"Well... that, and prove that trust and honor always beat aggression and bloodlust, like Emmanuel Adelis has," Makoto said firmly, clenching his fists. "I'm not from around here, and hell, not even from the Free Worlds League territory at all, but believe me, I'll be damned if my old comrades are lost in some tyrant's grab for power. Not now, or ever."

Lane was impressed. "I asked for the right guy."

"You bet," Makoto nodded shortly. "And by the way?"

"Yes?" Jennifer asked.

"Where's Sayuri right now? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She'll be available later," Lane said. He recalled that Makoto and Sayuri had been an item back in the Tigers days, but had drifted apart in the years since. _Still, _Lane thought, _Maybe Makoto's right. Fate is bringing back old compatriots for a new act in a cosmic play._

* * *

_**Private quarters, JumpShip **_**King Arthur, **_**neutral space,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 11, 3079**_

Cassandra Delarosa tried to stifle a yawn as she lounged on her quarter's double bed, lazily flicking through one program after another on the television. Pre-recorded programs flashed by, none of them catching Cassandra's interest. She found a decent drama, though, and set down the remote to watch it a little. She felt ready to take a shower and crawl into bed, but she idly put the task off for now.

Then, the metal door slid into the frame and Alphonse came wandering in, looking rather tired and distracted. He scratched his messy brown hair, then closed the door and slipped off his shoes.

"Hi, Al," Cassandra called over, relieved that he was finally back. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Well, you know... doing stuff," Alphonse shrugged with a smile, but Cassandra didn't like something in his tone. "How have you been, dear?"

"Tinkered with Bellany in the tech lab for a while," Cassandra responded, turning down the TV's volume. "And Makoto Yamada landed here yesterday. It was great seeing him again."

"Oh, yeah. One of your friends from the Striking Tigers days?" Alphonse grinned.

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, the grouch of the group, in fact. Still, he trusted Lane Farlow more than anyone else."

"Good to hear," Alphonse agreed, then wandered over and slumped onto the bed next to his wife. He watched the TV drama with Cassandra as she turned the volume up, but after a short time he changed his mind. "It's getting pretty late. Want to turn in for the night, Cassie?"

Alphonse gave Cassandra a kiss, and she smiled slightly. "Well, okay," she accepted, then ran her hand over Alphonse's. "Still, do you have a little energy left over? I feel like we've been a little distant lately, Al. Want to _get close_?" She snuggled up next to Alphonse, giving him a playful smile. _Come on, Al, you've been avoiding me lately. Your mind keeps wandering! _She kept her frustration hidden, hoping that she could have a fun night with her husband.

Alphonse laughed nervously and got up instead, wandering over to the bathroom. "I don't know, Cassie. I'm really tired right now. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Cassandra pursed her lips at Alphonse's distant tones, sitting upright. His behavior tonight was the last straw. Months of strange behavior needed to be explained, right now. "Alphonse, get back here," she demanded, and he crept back into plain sight. "Huh?" he asked.

"Is there an issue, Al?" Cassandra asked firmly, folding her arms.

"L... like what?"

"I know we've been through a lot, Alphonse, with running from one planet to another with the war going on, but we've hardly had any time together, any time to stay close. Something's up."

"Well, our skills are needed with all these 'mechs and vehicles needing repair..." Alphonse offered feebly, but Cassandra shook her head, eyes flashing. "That's no excuse! I love you, Alphonse, and I want to spend every minute of my life with you, heart to heart. But how can I do that when you keep avoiding me and acting so distant? Are you hiding something? Do you really not like me?"

Alphonse snapped. "Don't presume things like that! I love you too, Cassie, and I wouldn't do anything to betray that." He jabbed a thumb at his chest. "I'm not hiding anything! Maybe I sometimes just need time to myself, you know? Or with other people? Lane and Parker and the others are my friends, too. Don't be possessive."

"I'm not!" Cassandra roared, stung by the accusations and the direction the conversation, rather argument, was taking. Her heart hammered as she bolted to her feet. "I've seen you. You're more comfortable with the others, much more than with me. The only reason you don't sleep with any of them is because you're married to me!"

"I'm no playboy. I'm here only for you!" Alphonse barked. "How dare you?"

"There's something you're hiding from me, Alphonse," Cassandra moaned, tears welling in her eyes. "We were so comfortable with each other when we were dating, and it felt like we were two halves of the same person. For the past few months, even before we married, you seemed to change, like you're more and more reluctant to be with me. If you're not falling out of love with me, what's going on? What is it?"

"Nothing is! Isn't your imagination getting ahead of you?" Alphonse tried to calm down and reason with her.

Cassandra shook her head. "I talked to Lane about this, and he thought the same thing, that I'm misinterpreting all of this." Her gaze snapped up firmly. "But I know it for sure. There's something you're not telling me, Al."

She got up and took his arm, tugging Alphonse to the door. "Come on, we ought to see the ship's doctor. Maybe she can talk something out of you."

Cassandra reached for the door, and Alphonse relented. "Okay, okay! Fine. I've been hiding... something... from you. Just don't open that door!"

Feeling a lurch of mingled excitement and dread, Cassandra lowered her arm and let go of Alphonse, folding her arms and cocking her head. "All right, Al. What's been bothering you? I'd really like to know."

Alphonse wrung his hands, nervously looking away. "Um... Cassie, it's nothing psychological or anything. I'm not having an affair, I'm not falling out of love with you, and I'm not... well, anything else mental."

"So you're not disloyal, cooling down, or anything else," Cassandra said slowly. "So what...?"

"I found about this... um, about it a while back," Alphonse muttered, then spoke up. "I went in for a doctor's appointment, and they ran a DNA scan, and found out... something unexpected."

"What is it?" Cassandra was bursting to know.

Alphonse was actually sweating. "I'm sterile, Cassandra! I have a Y chromosome microdeletion, that's what the doctors called it! I have a genetic flaw. I can't fertilize anyone... not even you."

Cassandra was pretty sure that an invisible dropship had decided to land on her. She stumbled back, clutching at her heart, her mind feeling numb. "Wh... what? Sterile? You..."

"I don't like it either, but there's no way to fix it," Alphonse tried to placate her, taking a step closer. He reached to take hold of Cassandra's arms. "I'm sorry."

Cassandra swatted his arms aside. "Wh-when... when exactly did you find this out?"

"A... while back."

_"When?"_

"While we were still dating! Like, a few months in," Alphonse snapped. "I found out then."

"And you didn't tell me? You never told me that you were sterile? Even when we married?" Cassandra's voice rose steadily.

"At first, when we started dating, I thought it wasn't relevant, because I didn't know if our relationship would last a long time," Alphonse tried to defend himself.

Cassandra bit her lower hip. "And when we got married? You still didn't tell me? We agreed to have children one day, Alphonse! We wanted a family!" She lowered her voice to a pained whisper, her throat tight. "I always dreamed of the day I could be a mother, and wanted you to be the father for my children. And now, I-I... I find out we can never have any? Ever?"

"There's always adoption!" Alphonse offered, offering a watery smile. "Right?"

"There's always honesty!" Cassandra countered, tears brimming as her voice turned hoarse. "You never told me about your sterility, when it is something you should definitely tell me! Can't you trust me, or tell me anything important? You led me for all this time, making me think we could marry and have a family, and take it away just like that?"

Alphonse sputtered. "I-I didn't take anything! I've been sterile since birth. It's not like I caught a disease."

"I'm trying not to think only about myself and my desire for a family, but this affects both of us!" Cassandra moaned. "Al, how can we be together when there's so little trust, so many secrets? This is a cruelty you're doing to me! It's the principle of honesty that's on the line here.""

"My life's been cruel in the fact that no woman would want to marry a sterile man!" Alphonse argued. "I'm ashamed and embarrassed with my condition, and I didn't want it to affect my life! We met and fell in love, Cassie, and I didn't want my sterility to get in the way for either of us. I hoped it would never become an issue, that maybe, we'd be too busy to ever want children."

"I don't want to be selfish, but it seems you're being selfish anyway," Cassandra snapped. "What, you keep secrets like that from me just for love and sex with me? And once we're married, you feel more trapped by your secret and try to avoid it, to avoid me and not accidentally give it away?"

Alphonse blinked at Cassandra's insight. "Y-yeah, I guess. But look, I can get over this. I can be with you more, give you my love, I can be the husband that at our wedding I swore I would be! It's not too late..."

Cassandra exhaled a shaky sigh. "Don't talk anymore, Al. I'm heading out for now."

She gently pushed Alphonse aside and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked.

"Elsewhere," Cassandra said simply, and closed the door.

* * *

_**Cafeteria, JumpShip King Arthur, neutral space,  
**__**Former FWL territory,  
**__**November 12, 3079**_

It was still early in the morning, at least according to the _King Arthur_'s clocks. Cassandra wandered into the ship's cafeteria, looking to having a big breakfast to fill her growling stomach and take her mind off marital matters. She expected the cafeteria to be empty, even without the gluttonous Lane Farlow, perhaps a solitary meal for this morning. However, there was indeed someone else in there.

_"Ohayougozaimasu, Cassandra-chan," _Hotaru looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her friend. The petite medic cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry! I meant, good morning, Cassandra, my friend."

"It's okay. I'm fluent in Japanese," Cassandra said, settling next to Hotaru. "I guess I haven't mentioned that yet. I'm pretty good at learning foreign languages." Then, she repeated those last two sentences in full Japanese.

"Impressive, Cassandra," Hotaru sounded excited. "Who taught you?" When Cassandra pointed at herself, Hotaru clapped a few times. "You're self-taught? Wonderful! I'm so glad you're open to other people's cultures. It's nice to be able to relate to others so easily. No secrets to be held."

"I... yeah," Cassandra mumbled, looking down, tears brimming in her eyes again. Hotaru made a sympathetic groan and patted Cassandra's back. "What is wrong, Cassie? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Gulping past the lump in her throat, Cassandra began to relate her conversation with Alphonse. "N-no, you didn't do anything wrong. But I found out something horrible last night that shattered my whole world, and I don't know who to trust."

"It's all right," Hotaru said gently. "You have a wonderful husband you can talk to. Haven't you tried that yet?"

"Actually... he _is _the problem," Cassandra choked. "Only last night, he decided to tell me that he's genetically sterile and we can never have children. I've always wanted a family, but Alphonse hid his sterility from me for all this time because he's afraid of the consequences. I-it's like he doesn't trust me!"

Breaking into tears, Cassandra leaned against Hotaru for comfort, and the medic held he friend snugly, running her fingers through Cassandra's hair as Cassandra related the rest of the tale.

"Cassandra, it doesn't entirely sound like a trust issue to me," Hotaru offered. "He'd be uncomfortable no matter he chose to marry. It's not like he hates you or wishes he were with another woman instead."

Cassandra gulped, feeling warm tears going down her cheeks. "Y-yeah, I guess. But how could he do that to me? _How_?"

"Nothing can be done to change his condition, and Alphonse should indeed regret this sudden change he created," Hotaru said. "But Cassandra, please, don't let your beautiful marriage end because of this."

"Well, that's not an issue," Cassandra offered a small laugh. "Al and I are Catholic. We don't divorce."

"Okay," Hotaru blinked. "But still, Cassandra, my friend... you and Al are still young, and you both deserve a chance to give this some time and figure out what to do next. It's far from too late to find a solution, to make amends, to find a new way to live your lives together. Can you do that for me, Cassandra? Be the strong, proud woman I know you are and be patient for a solution to present itself?"

Cassandra felt warm comfort grow in her heart. She nodded. "Y-yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Hotaru."

"It's nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Control Room,  
**__**JumpShip King Arthur, neutral space,  
**__**Former FWL territory,  
**__**November 13, 3079**_

For the last couple of weeks the hottest topic within the _King Arthur_ was Nicholas Fawkes. As an ex-general in the Commonwealth of Narvosk army, he obviously drew a lot of repulsion from people he tried to kill, especially Baron Albert Martineau. The baron launched an anti-Fawkes propaganda on the jumpship that threatened the Cavaliers-Striking Tigers coalition. Even when Fawkes called on an assembly to disclose Adelis' secrets, Baron Martineau was not convinced.

Trust had never been an issue among the Cavaliers until now. The decision to accept Nicholas Fawkes' asylum was a double-edged sword. The leaders could use Fawkes' knowledge to strike Adelis hard. But the Mechwarriors - who experienced Fawkes' ferocity firsthand on Martel - didn't take it lightly. Some hardliners like Rocher and Tiger Wong despised defection, regardless where it went. Worse yet, the revelation of Connor Neils' true identity shattered the bond between Evee and the rest. Everybody, especially Chilali, held her accountable for accepting a double agent without proper background check.

Evee knew she had to face this challenge. She took all responsibility for Connor Neils, and she was not about to repeat it. So, she took only Parker to come to the briefing where Fawkes was supposed to reveal Adelis' secrets. The Striking Tigers officers were present: Henri DuMont, Allison Skyllia, Charlotte Mickers, Darchin Gulamar, and Sayuri Miyagi. Fawkes stood by the holoprojector although he was still guarded by armed soldiers.

"Miss Ridinghood," Henri muttered with a hard glance. "I expected to see more representatives of your unit."

"It is for our best interest that only Parker and I attend this briefing," Evee replied, returning the old Frenchman's glare. She tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but she knew most people could guess what was going on with the Cavaliers. "I will brief them later."

"Very well," Henri nodded. He turned to Fawkes. "You may proceed."

Fawkes switched the holoprojector on, and an image of a terracotta planet appeared in the middle of the control room. "This is Pipedream," he started. "It's a rocky world with a lot of factories, chemical plants, and mines. It is rich with elements essential for a weapon industry, but some of the elements and the waste from the effort to mine them had turned the atmosphere toxic. It is a world many would overlook, which works great for Adelis agents and coordinators to stay under the radar."

Fawkes zoomed on a sector to show a map of a city. "Pipedream's capital city, Veltar, is well-guarded and houses the ruling elite of the planet. The people of Pipedream are all workers and are overworked, paid too little, and have few rights. Our intelligence agents reported that the working-class of Pipedream are starting to go into armed revolt with makeshift weapons and stolen 'mechs. A revolution is about to take place. To enforce order, the ruling elites have their military force called the Spectre Squadron to suppress the people.

"My agents have been working with Pipedream locals to pinpoint the locations of Adelis' information agents and coordinators. They are located in several houses on District 9 on the western part of the city. These agents answer to none other than Emmanuel Adelis. Capturing or killing them can greatly cripple the Commonwealth and make counter-attacks easier for us. We can insert a squad of foot soldiers to take out these agents, or snatch them for information. You have no idea how much ground we can cover by using these information.

"However, we will have one hell of an opposition on our hands," Fawkes stopped to take a sip from a glass of water. He mashed a button on his remote control, and image of Pipedream disappeared, replaced by an image of a large man. "This is a man known only as "The Boss". Nobody knows his real name. He leads the Spectre Squadron and rules Pipedream with his iron fist. He has a son who is called "The Darkness". Nobody has seen the son, but rumor has it the son is the intel officer for his father. Dozens of rebellious workers disappeared on a monthly basis, and The Boss' knack to put down riots before they even start made everybody believe that The Darkness kidnapped the vocal workers and tortured them for information."

"The way I see it, we have two options," Lane moved up to the holoprojector, restlessly running a hand through his rusty red hair. "Option one: we all go down in Battlemechs and wipe out Adelis' agents by force. We'll have to fight the Spectre Squadron, but might as well do the good deed for the oppressed workers of Pipedream. Option two: we drop off a strike team, snatch the agents, then pull out before they know what hit them. By the time Spectre Squadron realizes what's happening, we are already out of their reach."

"The first option is safer for us but we'll get very little out of it," Henri joined in. "The agents are not good for us dead. The second option is very dangerous. We'll expose ourselves to the toxic atmosphere and enemy fire in a foreign world. But the result is worth every second. Their information will help us attack Adelis where it hurts him the most."

"How about both?" Jennifer interjected, a gleam in her amber eyes. "We can drop off a Battlemech company to attack their power grid. I see the power generator on the eastern part of the city. The Boss will think that somebody is invading Pipedream, so he'll send the Spectre Squadron to eliminate the threat. We can destroy the Spectre Squadron, but it's not our primary goal. The western part of the city will be left open for the strike team to snatch the agents."

"Hmmmm... I like that idea," Henri crossed his arms on his chest while thinking. "What do you think, Ms Ridinghood?"

"It's promising," Evee replied. "Some personnel in my unit received extensive hand-to-hand combat training when they were with the Great Houses. Also, I have a pilot who can drop the strike team off and pick them up at any suitable location. I have the resources that can execute the kidnapping with great mobility. Therefore, I offer my Cavaliers as the strike team."

"Excellent! Some of Beta Company's Mechwarriors also have infantry training," Henri pointed out, shooting a quick stare at Allison Skyllia. "Allison, pick your best men to accompany the Cavaliers."

"Roger that!" Allison complied with a half salute and an excited smile. "I hope the chopper is big enough for my additional troops."

"I have a modified Karnov on the _Trident_," Fawkes stated. "The techs bored the cabin into a larger compartment. It should be able to fit everybody inside and still make it 120 kph."

"Good," Henri summarized the briefing. "Alpha Company and the rest of Beta Company will attack the power generator, and Gamma Company will stay close to the dropship to cover their retreat if needed. Also, the Farlows, Kyle and Makoto, some Lorin survivors, and other extraneous warriors can form up into a temporary Company."

"I can lead such a force," Lane offered, not wasting his chance. "I'll have Jennifer, Makoto, and Kyle on my Lance. The others can join up to make a secondary Lance."

"So it will be," Henri nodded his approval, sweeping his gaze among the room's occupants. "Any questions?" As no hands were raised, Henri concluded the briefing, "Brief your men and get some rest. We'll reconvene and re-consolidate when we arrive at Pipedream."

* * *

Breaking the news to the rest of the Cavaliers were not as easy as Evee had thought. Chilali had the fiercest opposition to the plan, and understandably so. She was hurt the most by the Commonwealth's tricky agents, and it was almost impossible for her to accept Fawkes' information, let alone his good intention.

"My unit was crucified because of Connor Neils," she gritted her teeth. "Now I have to execute a plan based off information from Fawkes, who was in the same league with Connor. I am not about to repeat the double crossing, so tell me: Why can we trust this man?"

"He saved everybody on Tuani IV," Evee replied. "The Commonwealth had taken control of the planet and the Lorin families were trapped on Guamari. Fawkes' troops attacked The Gladiator's flank and pulled of some holes in their siege so they could get out. And he did the same to us. You haven't forgotten what dropships we pulled out from Tuani IV in, have you?"

"We're losing this war," Parker added. "The sectors originally controlled by the Lorins are now under Adelis' grasp and remaining Lorin units are scattered and uncoordinated. The minor nations allied with the Lorins will fall in only a matter of time. We can't hit the Commonwealth army dead on but Fawkes did gave us information to deliver a crippling strike at the Commonwealth. We have a chance to end this conflict without further bloodshed." Catching a quick glance to Evee, he continued, "If anything, we owe him that much."

"I'm afraid I will need more than that," Chilali said dourly. "Words mean nothing to me anymore."

"If I could undo everything, I would," Evee spoke slowly. "It is my responsibility to see you all make it through this war, and I didn't do a good job making it happen. I was fooled by Connor's treachery, and I am sorry that your squadron had to suffer the most." She took a deep breath, watching Chilali's expression as she carefully chose her next words. "You don't have to trust Fawkes. You don't have to trust me. All I ask is your expertise behind the cockpit. We need you to take us to Veltar and bring us back with our objectives."

It was a lot to ask from somebody that had just lost her war comrades, but Evee had nowhere else to go. Chilali held the key to the success of the mission. Airborne infantry took critical parts in several major wars in human history, and she was hoping to duplicate the result. Without Chilali, this mission was just another wild-goose chase with 50-50 chance of survival.

"If I sense any hint of treachery," Chilali finally spoke, "I will abort the mission, with or without your permission. You can kill me for that matter. I don't give a damn."

Evee gave her a nod. "I have no objections." She looked at the rest of the Cavaliers, searching for any sign of rejection to the mission similar to Chilali's. "Does anybody else want to raise his or her concern?" She caught none, so she moved to Parker, tapped his shoulder, and said, "Brief them."

"On our next mission you will be 'dispossessed', " Parker started the briefing with a hologram image of Veltar, "meaning you won't have the luxury of ferro-fibrous armor surrounding you. The objective is to kidnap several operatives of the Commonwealth living in the city. They are living snugly in the western part of the city, protected by vicious local force called the Spectre Squadron. These operatives are invaluable for our continuing effort in this war.

"This is a joint operation with the Striking Tigers. They will provide a cover for us by attacking a power generator in the eastern part of the city. Once the Spectre Squadron is drawn to the east, they will cue us in. We will launch from base in a Karnov, drop off, kidnap the Commonwealth operatives, then pull out. Our landing zone is this abandoned building," he zoomed in to the western part of the city and highlighted a drab figure. "As of now, it is also the pick up zone. If the situation becomes unstable, we may move to a secondary pick up zone a little to the south.

"We will be joined by a number of Striking Tigers personnel. Once dropped, we have to hit four living quarters, so we will divide ourselves into two groups. Evee, Tiger, and Rianne are the Red Team. Your target is this house, codenamed Caprica," Parker highlighted a building close to the drop zone. "Rocher, Yamashita, and Bashiel are the Blue Team. You hit this house, codenamed Pandora. The other two targets are codenamed Klendathu and Krypton, and will be handled by the Striking Tigers teams. As Evee and I have agreed," Parker said, throwing a villainous stare at Evee, making his revulsion publicly known, "I will stay at the Karnov because I am not... fast... enough to keep up with the rest." He tapped his left leg with his walking stick, and scoffed at the irony. "I guess somebody's not getting any younger."

Suddenly Rocher raised his arm. "For everybody's sake, I'd leave the Capellan chink behind."

This out-of-nowhere xenophobic comment quickly turned the briefing into chaos. Chilali and Yamashita stood behind Tiger Wong due to their similar background, and threw blasphemy at Rocher. Bashiel and Rianne matched each cuss with their own, backing up Rocher's insinuation that Capellans were backstabbers. And Tiger, standing alone in the midst of the racial outburst, didn't say a word but poured out his hatred from every part of his body.

"I will not tolerate your stunt anymore!" Parker yelled, trying to take control of the situation. "When this mission ends, you'll have to take responsibility of your words."

"But Boss, surely you haven't forgotten about FedCom Civil War," Rocher stood and walked toward Parker, still maintaining his charm. "Sun-Tzu Liao sent a unit to help Victor Davion win the war. Victor put it as Tikonov garrison, and what did they do? They took Tikonov from him, butchering his NAIS cadre in the process."

"I didn't make that decision!" Tiger rose, feeling the need to end Rocher's constant abuse of him once and for all. "You can't pin the Chancellor's sin on every single Capellan you meet!"

"Is that a fact, Sergeant Gook? Then whose bloody hands are responsible for the death of unarmed women and children at Styk?"

"Unarmed? _Unarmed_, you said?" Tiger knew he had to face his demon sooner or later, but he never expected to do it against Rocher in front of everybody. It seemed his past decided to ally with somebody that traded disgust with him. He wasn't sure he could handle them together. But he knew there was no other way around it. "The Styk Commonality placed their weapons among women and children! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"That's right, you were there!" Rocher returned fire. "It's your hands that sent them to hell. You are all the same. Cowardice is in your blood, you murderous, heartless, gutless, dickless sonofabitch!"

It was all Tiger could handle. He lunged, cocking his arm behind his head then fired it at Rocher's face. Rocher, never expecting such violence from the demure Taoist, could only cringe when Tiger's fist ransacked his temple. It threw off his balance, forcing him to teeter on his heels before falling on his rear, knocking out chairs and tables.

"You take that back, _sǐ pì yǎn__!"_ Tiger growled. His hands trembled to keep his wrath under control.

"So this is the way you wanna play it?" Rocher flipped up and took a fighting stance, breathing hard. "Fine!" He launched a straight kick at Tiger's midst. Tiger crossed his arms to block it, but Rocher sprung into the air and spun his other leg, catching Tiger's temple with his boot. Tiger twisted and crashed into a group of chairs. Rocher's high kick tore a bad gash on his temple, and blood trickled down his face in red rivulets.

Pressing his attack, Rocher leaped and pinned Tiger onto the floor, hammering his face into a bloody mess. Tiger put up his double cover, but Rocher was relentless, punching his face from every direction. All the pent-up vengeance for losing his father by the Capellans poured into his attack. It was the moment he had been waiting for but never came, until now.

But Tiger was not without a defense of his own. He extended his arm, grabbing Rocher by the neck and arced his body. Rocher's face slammed into a nearby table, and he lost control of his legs. Tiger grabbed his neck again and pushed it down hard, dunking his forehead into Rocher's bridge. Rocher groaned and flipped backward while holding his broken nose.

The rest of the Cavaliers tried to separate the two but the ferocity of the duel enamored them. They cleared the area and chose to watch the brawl. Some even pulled out their C-Bills and wagered on their favorite. Evee started screaming and lunged into the heated fight but Parker held her and gently pulled her back.

"What? Are you letting this happen?" Evee shot a perplexed look at him.

"There's too much bad blood between them," Parker replied in a sigh. "This is bound to happen, and it's better now than later, when we give them guns and put them in the battlefield."

"But they'll kill each other!"

"When they come to that, I'll interfere. For now, just let them have it."

Meanwhile, the combatants had separated themselves, accounted their battle damages, and armed themselves with new strategies. Rocher attacked first, throwing a series of roundhouse kicks that pushed Tiger backward. When Tiger's back hit the wall, he launched his counterattack. But the ex-Davion was drunk of his own bloodlust. He parried Tiger's knuckle attack and heaved his legs, burying a savage kick into Tiger's rib. Tiger's muffled scream echoed through the room as he crumbled. His breaths came in short gasps as Rocher's kick made his head spin.

A vicious grin sprang on Rocher's lips, and he leaped to deliver a crushing blow. But Tiger had been reading Rocher's fighting style. He knew how much Rocher liked to jump around throw kicks. As Rocher's boots came down hard at his face, Tiger rolled to the side, then flicked Rocher's ankle. Rocher's own body weight came crushing down on his twisted ankle, and he dropped to one knee. Tiger rolled back up and fired his knuckle punch at Rocher's face. Blood sprayed across the room as Rocher's head snapped back. His body swayed as if the bones turned to mush, then stumbled, suspended by all four limbs.

Tiger grabbed Rocher's arm, thinking of twisting it to force him to surrender, but he underestimated Rocher's stamina. Fueled by hatred, Rocher shot back up and fired a kidney punch. Tiger cried out as a terrible pain stung the back of his waist. Rocher came back with another short punch to the solar plexus, then a long swerving hook that shattered Tiger's kidney. Tiger keeled over, consumed by pain, and Rocher launched his backhand strike at Tiger's face. Blood and sweat burst from the impact.

By this time the brawl had attracted the Striking Tigers and ship crews. They flooded the briefing room's door and small windows. Some of them spilled into the room and engaged in the instant betting with the Cavaliers. Others choose to stay outside but cheered whenever one combatant scored a flush blow on the other.

Tiger was hurt. His left eye was diluted by his blood and sweat. His ribs were throbbing. His back stung him whenever he made a slight twist. He prayed for Rocher to have a little common sense, to acknowledge the damage he inflicted upon him, and to leave his lifelong hatred toward Capellans, so he would stop the fight. Tiger didn't have the strength to go on. But deep in his heart he knew it was just a wishful thinking.

On the other hand, Rocher wished the same thing. He had been longing for a chance to avenge his father's death, but the reality wasn't as rewarding as he thought it would be. The Capellan was every bit as good as himself, and fighting him hurt. His eyes were almost completely closed from the swellings, courtesy of Tiger's fast knuckle punches. He couldn't distinguish Tiger from everybody else in the room. A couple more punches could blind him. And his ankle burnt so bad he couldn't throw a roundhouse kick he loved.

"Why don't you just die, Capellan prick?" he panted, squinting to read where Tiger was going.

"You first," Tiger replied weakly.

Rocher mustered all energy to take himself airborne. His arms were folded on his side, ready to clobber Tiger's face. But Tiger anticipated such a move. When Rocher shot his punch, he ducked and swept Rocher's legs before they touched the floor. Rocher's body swung in the air, then crashed onto the ground while his legs were still hanging in the air.

Tiger crouched and pinned Rocher's head to the floor, hoping to make him surrender. But Rocher was not out yet. He grabbed Tiger's shirt and struck his face with a straight punch. Tiger increased the tension, but it only made Rocher madder. Another straight punch rattled Tiger's head, making him groggy. Rocher heaved himself up, grabbed Tiger by the shoulder and sank an elbow to his face. Tiger's head thrashed as his body sloshed to the floor.

Straining to get up, Rocher dragged his feet then grabbed a chair by the stiles. He took several breaths before lifting the chair by the stiles, ready to crash it on Tiger's body. But Tiger refused to give up. As Rocher lifted the chair, Tiger pushed himself up and hit Rocher by his unprotected torso. Rocher fell down like a log, and the chair crashed upon him, making the damage even worse.

Parker had seen enough. As the two combatants weakly dragged themselves up for another exchange, he stepped out and grabbed their arms. "I hope you're done making an ass of yourselves," he growled, dragging them through broken furnitures. "Now you have time to think about what you achieved from this stupidity while the rest of us go down to Pipedream."

"Hey, I'm okay, Boss," Rocher tried to losen up from Parker's grip. "Aside from my face, I'm fine. Just get that Kuritan chick to patch me up and I'm ready to go."

"You're not going anywhere," Evee thundered. "The only place you'll go is the infirmary. When we finish with Pipedream, I'll decide what to do with you."

"I am sorry, Evee," Tiger pleaded. "I'm sorry I have caused you a lot of damage, but I had to defend myself."

"I've had enough with you two. I don't want to see you or hear anything about you until we get out of Pipedream."

"But what about the mission? You'll be down two men..."

"Yes, Rocher, that is right, and that is a sad fact to not have support from my two best warriors when I need them the most," Evee exhaled exasperatedly. "But it just have to be that way. You showed me your incredible skills but none of your dependability. I'm comfortable leaving you behind." She turned to the captain of _King Arthur_, "Lock them up in the infirmary."


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY**

**By Ulquiorra9000**

_**Karnov Cabin, Pipedream atmosphere,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 15, 3079**_

Allison Skyllia rested on the troop bench in her borrowed Karnov's cabin with the rest of her ground team, excitement bubbling in her gut. She wore her combat gear, an urban camouflage outfit with a bulletproof vest and heavy boots, and her long brunette hair was bound in a ponytail behind her back. The Karnov bumped and rattled slightly as it eased itself lower into the planet's atmosphere, but Allison ignored the turbulence as she focused on a handmade survival knife she held in her gloved hands. Although somewhat crudely made, the weapon felt powerful and secure in her hands, its blade probably as sharp as it had been on the day of its creation. On the handle, the initials RCF were etched, for the knife's creator: Ras Conrad Farlow.

_I'll never forget that kid, _Allison thought heavily, tossing the knife into the air and catching it again. She had been a Striking Tiger longer than either Ras or Lane Farlow had been, but she'd never met two men as remarkable as them. She clearly recalled the young but talented Ras Farlow during the FedCom Civil War, and how Ras and his compatriots Charlotte Mickers and Viola Lucha had saved the Tigers from destruction at the hands of a Davion double agent. It had been Allison's great pleasure to hand command of the Tigers over to Ras and serve under him as Beta Company's commander, then she took equal pride serving under Lane Farlow against a variety of Clan foes in the Lyran Alliance, Draconis Combine, and Free Rasalhague Republic. Ever since Lane retired from the battalion, never once had Allison take a mission without thinking about the Farlow brothers.

Allison tossed the knife again, but she was a little clumsy catching it and almost cut her finger. Deciding not to play with fire, she slid the knife into a holster and leaned back, going over the mission details once more. A Tigers Battlemech company would strike a power generator in Veltar's eastern district, taking on any Spectre Squadron forces present. Once Veltar's defenses rallied to counter that threat, four teams of infantry would land in the western district and capture the occupants of four different residential structures. Allison's group, Beta Team, would handle the building codenamed Klendathu, and Delta Team would take on Krypton. Both Tigers teams were in the Karnov with the Ridinghood Cavaliers but they would soon split up after landing.

"Ten minutes to drop off!" Chilali shouted from the cockpit as she brought the Karnov down lower.

"Good luck to you," Evee said, checking her Imperator submachine gun. Her crews did the same.

"Same to you," Alison replied shortly. "Everyone prepared to rock?" Allison smirked to her assembled team, her cocky and cheery attitude showing itself once again. She hefted her assault carbine for emphasis.

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone thundered, and Darchin Gulamar, head of Delta Team, similarly rallied his forces.

"I just hope that we can knock a lot of heads along the way, and make these Commonwealth bastards pay for what they did on Tuani IV!" someone on Delta Team declared.

Kobel Morthav, a member of Beta team, shook his head. "Patience and precision are what we need, not anger or destruction," the Ukrainian warrior reprimanded the other Tiger. His heavy square jaw and shock of bristly black hair contrasted with his smooth, calming voice.

"Well, either way, we're gonna show Emmanuel Adelis just how well the Striking Tigers take can hit back," Allison replied, her eyes sparking. "Our claws will bring down the Commonwealth and our fangs will tear its throat!"

To these words, every Tiger cheered, whether calm, anxious, or eager for the mission to start. For now, the Karnov would land on their target landing zones and then drop off their troops when the Tigers 'mech team made its move.

Outside the windows, the thick gray clouds of Pipedream's upper atmosphere hid the surface, but once the Karnov broke clear of the cloud cover and descended toward Veltar, Allison couldn't help a shocked gasp at what she saw.

The pristine green fields, clean white mountains, and deep blue lakes and oceans of Tuani IV were only a distant memory, replaced by the mechanized horror of Pipedream's surface. Veltar was located near the ocean, if the gray-green, polluted expanse of filth roiling down below counted as an ocean. Great, jagged chunks of ship and 'mech debris floated and bobbed on the nauseating currents, with great splotches of pollutants and chemicals creeping around like poison. A few salvage boats skimmed around, hoisting up useful scrap to take back to the surface for recycling.

And that was just the water. The sky itself was a sickly orange-green hue, and even the yellow star shining overhead did little to add a sense of warmth or comfort to the surface. Every cloud was large, bloated and gray as though diseased. The surface itself was natural rock and soil, but nothing green grew there. Instead, many paved roads wound across the surface like veins, with endless convoys of supply trucks trundling along, their exhaust ports spewing dark gray smoke. Some trucks seemed to carry raw materials like iron ores, while others carried half-completed Battlemechs or huge containers of dangerous chemicals in their supply beds. The towns outside Veltar were collections of apartments for Pipedream's exploited working-class to live in, the square gray buildings shabby and tattered. The windows of the apartments all glowed bright from the overcrowded inhabitants living within.

The biggest structures were the many ore refineries, chemical plants, recycling facilities, and factories that sat at intersections between the roads. Enormous smokestacks leaked smoke and toxins, and large pipes stuck out of the chemical plants and continuously dumped noxious waste into the diseased oceans and rivers. Allison couldn't even guess how much industrial infrastructure there was on Pipedream, but there was more production here than any other world she had ever seen... but at such a price.

Allison tapped into a laptop that was hooked to the Karnov's scanners. "Surface conditions?"

"Scanning..." the laptop's program announced. "Warning: water and air unsafe for extended visits. Toxin warning on all water, and atmosphere unsafe for breathing. Can cause accelerated cancerous growths and possible tissue degeneration. Air masks with efficient filters highly recommended."

"I guess none of the workers down there live very long, breathing and drinking all that crap," Allison tried to make light of the nightmarish conditions here. "Everyone, I brought gas masks for everyone in case conditions proved to be this bad. They should be in the overhead compartments. Get 'em out now."

Everyone complied, getting out the black plastic-framed gas masks and donning them. Although everyone looked slightly comical and eerie wearing the masks, such measures were needed for the Pipedream operation. Allison donned her mask too, her breath rasping loudly.

Then, Veltar itself came into view. Most buildings in Veltar were shaped like steep pyramids with flattened tops but some of the structures, like malls and hotels, were flatter. The buildings in Veltar were shinier and in better condition than those of the outside world, and a number of neon signs and large banks proved Veltar's prosperity. Then, a number of glass-domed structures came into view at the north of the city, their under-structure a smooth white metal. Inside the domes were vast expanses of green. Green?

"Bio-domes!" Allison realized out loud. "I bet that Veltar's elite import safe food, water, and other essentials, but they maintain wildlife in these bio-domes just to flaunt their wealth and enjoy some real nature. Bastards."

"We're gonna get them good, now aren't we?" Robert Pell of Beta Company said gruffly.

"Damn right," Allison heartily agreed.

* * *

_**Union**_**-class dropship, Pipedream lower atmosphere,  
****Former FWL Territory,  
****November 15, 3079**

Seated in the cockpit of his fully repaired and re-fitted _Mad Cat_, Lane remembered why he didn't like landing right in an operation zone within a dropship. Here he was, in hostile territory, and he couldn't see anything except the slate-gray walls of his dropship's 'mech bay. The ship rattled and rumbled as it descended through Pipedream's atmosphere, but Lane didn't know just what he would see upon landing. He knew his objective, at least, and his eleven comrades for this operation knew it too.

In due time the dropship thumped to a halt, and the bay door popped open and fell forward to form a boarding ramp. Feeling a rush of excitement and anxiety, Lane powered up his 75-ton Clan 'mech and set it to 20-percent throttle, carefully walking it through the open doorway and down the ramp. The rest of the re-formed Lance 10 followed him: Jennifer in her _Uziel_, Kyle with his _Shadow Cat_, and Makoto with his _Cougar_. Just a few paces from the dropship, though, Lane felt a sudden wash of revulsion.

Pipedream was even worse than he imagined, with a sickly orange-green sky, deathly gray clouds, dirty gray-brown hills devoid of vegetation, and ominous factories, chemical plants, and ore refineries everywhere. Lane had never seen such a desolate or intimidating place. Only the silver skyscrapers and vivid electronic billboards of nearby Veltar offered any sort of pleasant view.

_This place is an industrial hellscape! _Lane lamented, suddenly nostalgic for the green pastures and sparkling blue lakes of Tuani IV and Gwanwyn. Still, he had a job to do, and it was time to go.

"Form up, Claymore Company," Lane barked on the comm, using the name for the temporary company he had cobbled together. Lance 10 clustered around him in a diamond formation, and the other Battlemechs formed their own lances right away. Samantha Goyua, with her Light Gauss Rifle-laden _Marauder_, teamed up with Michael Lorin's _Kodiak_, Rose Lorin's _Ryoken_, and a newcomer, Timothy Lorin's _Axeman_. A few Lorin survivors had escaped Tuani IV and brought their 'mechs with them, and Jennifer's older brother Timothy was among them.

_In fact, my brother Ras trained at a military academy with Timothy, _Lane recalled Ras telling him about Timothy Lorin. _The only ones missi__ng among Mark's children are Jenny's big sister Catherine Lorin and her oldest sibling, Boren Lorin. Well, we've got a lot of Clan 'mechs here with superb weaponry. This'll go just fine if we stay together._

The last lance consisted of Striking Tigers: Alpha Company Commander Charlotte Mickers with her _BattleMaster_, Yarem Merchilla in a _Black Knight_, Zack Mackenzie in his modified _BattleMaster_, and Chen with his _Black Knight_. Charlotte, too, had been a compatriot of Ras', helping him take down a double agent among the Tigers during the FedCom Civil War.

_Come on! I can't think our enemies to death, _Lane berated himself, watching lance 3's two _BattleMaster_s and two _Black Knight_s form up. He increased his _Mad Cat_'s throttle to 70-percent and the rest of Lance 10 followed suit, as did the other Lances. They stayed away from the wide roads that led to Veltar, since various local traffic would notice them and alert the city's defense force, the Spectre Squadron. Rather, Claymore Company marched through the dirty hills, the terrain empty except for random scraps of industrial metal or ugly splotches of chemical spills. Veltar's gleaming spires drew nearer, and Lane's tension grew too.

"Halt," he ordered, and everyone complied. "We're close enough. Kyle?"

"Got it," Kyle agreed, his _Shadow Cat _darting forward on its legs, racing quickly across the terrain. His Beagle Active Probe could detect enemy positions before they could detect him, and sure enough, he reported a number of bunkers and missile turrets strung out along Veltar's outer limit. When he came back, everyone switched to passive radar mode at Lane's order, then the long-range fighters advanced. Lane, Samantha, Kyle, and Jennifer positioned themselves a little further ahead, preparing to use their ER PPC's, LRM's, and Gauss Rifles to snipe the enemy. They got within around 600 meters of the enemy turrets and bunkers, close enough to eyeball the enemy but not get detected.

Lane slid his reticule over an enemy LRM launcher, carefully taking aim at its dual LRM 10 pods. He didn't like the idea of firing from the hip, but this was the best way. Everyone else reported that they were ready to take down their individual targets, and then Lane gave the signal.

The _Mad Cat _shuddered as its twin LRM 15 pods roared fire, and Lane's thirty warheads streaked through the toxic air. With his HUD's zoom function, Lane watched as his first LRM volley whooshed over the LRM turret, but then the other volley's missiles slammed into the target, swallowing it in a blossom of explosions. Similarly, Jennifer's ER PPC slashed into another LRM turret, the crackling blue beam splitting it into two molten pieces. The right arm of Kyle's _Shadow Cat _recoiled as its fearsome Gauss Rifle fired, and Lane watched as bunker was blasted to pieces. Then, Samantha's dual Light Gauss Rifles fired, taking apart another LRM launcher.

"That's it! Keep up the pressure and we can slip in one area where the turrets are lightest," Lane ordered, and everyone focused on one area's turrets. He fired his left arm's ER PPC, but the crackling bolt went wide and slashed empty air, leaving his new missile turret target undamaged. Everyone else fired when their weapons recycled, but there was a new problem: a number of assault 'mechs emerged from Veltar's urban jungle, angrily hulking their way across the bleak landscape to defend their home. Then, a handful of even bigger assault 'mechs lumbered out of Veltar, and Lane quickly found out that his group was in trouble. Quickly scoping the enemy force, he saw that the 'mechs were painted ghostly white with red on their knees and shoulders, and an insignia with red, curved spikes was painted on their left breasts. He recognized that symbol from a file Fawkes had given him.

"Spectre Squadron forces incoming! Forget the turrets!" Lane ordered. "Everyone form back up. Now we have to fight hard to get in. That generator won't take itself down, after all."

Not only did Lane's group have effective long-range weaponry, but the Spectre Squadron did, too. The front-line 'mechs were entirely _Awesome_s, and the air glowed neon blue with dozens of PPC bolts cross-crossing everywhere. The comm filled with alarmed chatter as everyone started to lose armor the vicious PPC bolts, molten armor oozing to the dead dirt.

"Shut up and fight back! They're trying to scare us away," Lane roared, trying to keep his own mind calm. "Long-range people! Give cover for our close-range fighters.'

Growling, Lane whirled around and turned his radar back to active mode, then dropped his crosshairs on a marauding _Awesome_. The Spectre Squadron assault 'mechs were still far away, so he wanted to take out the heavies while they were still alone. Lane's twin LRM 15 volleys exploded against the enemy _Awesome _right before it could fire, blasting off the 'mech's left arm and shredding the armor on its left side. The 'mech stumbled, its smoking shoulder stump proof of the missiles' deadliness. Samantha's two Light Gauss Rifle slugs blasted off the uneasy 'mech's right knee, sending the machine toppling face-forward onto the dirt.

The other _Awesome_s scattered wide, then lit up another round of PPCs. The warriors of Claymore Company dodged as best as they could, but there were too many bolts to evade. Lane winced as a bolt burned into his left leg, then another fried his right torso, knocking his right LRM pod offline. Jennifer stumbled when a PPC hit her center torso, then Michael reeled as three PPCs crashed into his torso. It was proof of the _Kodiak_'s extreme toughness that the 'mech still stood, ready to fight. The Ghost Bears knew how to make their 'mechs last.

True to Lane's strategy, the knife fighters of Claymore Company darted forward at best possible speed. The _Cougar_, _Ryoken_, _Kodiak_, and Zack's _BattleMaster _charged, and the two _Black Knight_s got a little closer to utilize their large lasers. To cover them, the long-range fighters slugged the _Awesome_s hard. Lane's crackling blue ER PPC punished an _Awesome_'s left arm, making it spit sparks as the limb went offline. Kyle's Gauss Rifle slug tore into an enemy 'mech's leg like a shark, making the mobile 'mech stumble like a drunkard. Quick on the upkeep, Jennifer's ER PPC and Charlotte's regular PPC both slashed into the 'mech's leg, shearing it off and sending the 'mech falling onto its back, its PPC cannons aiming uselessly at the sky.

Meanwhile, Rose's two ER large lasers and Chen's two large lasers seared into an enemy _Awesome_'s torso, destroying its PPC and causing most of the armor to sag, growing soft and molten. Michael's lumbering _Kodiak _seared the arm of a nearby enemy 'mech, then his he flushed some coolant and raised his clawed hands. All eight ER medium lasers filled the air with green light, melting off the _Awesome_'s head in one strike.

The surviving _Awesome_s fell back, and then the Spectre Squadron main assault 'mechs arrived. There was a lance of _Archer _'mechs, then a lance of DVS-1D _Devastator_s, armed with two Autocannon 10's and two large lasers, plus four medium lasers.

_How can the Spectre Squadron afford to have so many assault 'mechs? This is nuts! _Lane squawked to himself. _Unless these people in Veltar are really that impo__rtant to Adelis, and he gives the Spectre Squadron a blank check for their defense force. Well, we'll roll right over them and hit that generator in the eastern Veltar district anyway!_

The enemy assault 'mechs begged to differ. A hailstorm of LRM's from the _Archer _'mechs ravaged Claymore Company, knocking 'mechs over and shredding armor at frightening rates. Samantha's sluggish _Marauder _got knocked over, its left arm blasted away. Kyle evaded an LRM flight, but then was hit by two PPCs and fell over, too. The _Black Knight_s groaned under the pressure, unable to shoot back against the PPCs and LRMs. Zack fared a little better, his _BattleMaster _expertly avoiding enemy fire.

"I'm not losing to rodents like you lot," the veteran warrior growled, then his huge, modified 'mech raised its weaponry. Its PPC struck an enemy _Devastator _on the cockpit, stunning the pilot. Then, Zack got close and thrust his arm-mounted gun's barrel right at the 'mech's torso. The gun's deadly Autocannon 20 roared to life, the vicious rounds tearing a smoking hole into the hapless _Devastator_. Finally, Zack swung his gun's barrel and knocked down the _Devastator_ with brute force, the 'mech falling into its back. Zack hefted his gun and fed another Autocannon 20 burst into the _Deva__stator_'s chest, blowing up the 'mech's inner machinery.

"How d'you like that, eh?" Zack roared in excitement, until another _Devastator _lumbered up to his _BattleMaster _and opened up. Its Autocannon 10s flayed the armor on Zack's 'mech, making the whole machine shudder. Then, the _Devastator_'s large lasers cored deep holes into the _BattleMaster_'s armor, threatening to puncture vital systems within.

Zack whirled around to bring his Autocannon 20 to bear, but he was too slow. Chen's _Black Knight _drifted over and opened fire, its PPC and two large lasers savaging the _Devastator_'s center torso. Zack complained about the need for help from his Capellan rival, but war was war. His Autocannon 20 rounds tore into the laser-inflicted hole, and the wounded _Batt__leMaster _stood tall as the _Devastator _keeled over in defeat.

Meanwhile, the long-range hitters of Claymore Company were almost too badly damaged to fight on, but the knife fighters fared better. Makoto, Jennifer, Michael, and Rose slipped in and surrounded one enemy 'mech at a time to maximize enemy losses. The _Cougar _danced in circles around an enemy _Awesome_, staying inside its PPC range while pumping its Autocannon 5, ER medium lasers, and SRM 4. Wounded, the _Awesome _stepped back to get some distance, but Michael's and Jennifer's combined SRM strike punished the 'mech. Rose's ER lasers wounded the _Awesome _further, and then Kyle's long-distance Gauss slug finished it.

"We've nearly got it! We -" Lane tried to encourage his group a few minutes later, but he spoke too soon. The surviving enemy 'mechs, four _Awesome_s, two _Archer_s, and two _Devastator_s paid the Claymore Company back with fury. Their lasers, PPCs, and missiles destroyed Merchilla's _Black Knight _and Rose's _Ryoken_, and took off an arm from Charlotte's _BattleMaster_. Lane bit back a cry as a PPC destroyed his right LRM pod, the inner CASE safely venting the ammo explosion. Kyle's _Shadow Cat _vanished under a storm of enemy LRMs, and he ejected just in time to avoid getting fried. Zack's close-range Autocannon 20 burst destroyed the cockpit of a nearby _Archer_, but then the enemy _Devastator_s shredded his _BattleMaster _with their Autocannons and lasers, forcing him to eject from his ruined, flaming _BattleMaster_.

The enemy 'mechs needed time to recycle their weaponry, so the surviving Claymores focused their fire to get the battle over as soon as possible. Lane's Ultra Autocannon 10 and ER medium laser destroyed the missile pod on the last enemy _Archer_, staggering the 'mech with the multiple internal explosions. Then, Makoto's nimble _Cougar _slipped by, its lasers and missiles chewing at the _Archer_'s body armor. Michael's huge Ultra Autocannon 20 blast added to the damage, then Jennifer's ER medium lasers and SRM 6 forced the pilot to eject.

The surviving _Awesome_s focused their fire, raining PPCs on Samantha's _Marauder_. Her hastily-fired Light Gauss Rifles took off the arm of an _Awesome_, but her 'mech fell apart from enemy fire and she ejected.

_Nobody's dying, but we're down to me, Jenny__, Makoto, Chen, Michael, Tim, and Charlotte_, Lane realized. _T__he rest of us are in bad shape. If anything else is in Veltar, we're in trouble. But still, that generator has to get hit!_ "Keep focusing fire!" Lane persisted.

Timothy's ax crashed down on the head of an _Awesome_, and then Lane's LRM 15, Michael's ER large laser, and Charlotte's PPC and lasers vanquished the enemy 'mech. The enemy force was down to three _Awesome_s and two _Devastator_s, and those five survivors decided to run for it. They fled back to Veltar, zig-zagging to avoid further fire. One of the _Awesome_s fell to Lane and Jennifer's ER PPCs, but the rest slipped into Veltar's urban landscape.

Lane gasped for breath, his body aching and sweaty. His head rang from when an LRM volley had rattled his cockpit, and his HUD was barely working from repeated PPC bolts. _I don't want to see another _Awesome _for as long as I live, _Lane grumbled, but he sent Charlotte to deliver the ejection pods to the dropship, then everyone pushed to the eastern side of Veltar. Luckily, there were no enemy forces, and the huge generator complex came into plain view. A few weapon volleys savaged the towering construct, blasting off chunks of its wall and igniting huge fires within. Outside alarms blared, and Lane smirked. "Let's go! They'll go a long way to find us, but they won't get us. That'll give the infantry teams time to do their stuff."

Everyone else was too happy to agree. The guards finally showed up, pursuing Lane's force throughout Veltar and toward the outskirt. With any luck, the outside battle and this pursuit would give the four strike teams all the time in the world to capture Veltar's ruling elite... and bring everyone one big step closer to taking Emmanuel Adelis down.

* * *

_**Residential district, Veltar, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 15, 3079**_

As bullets raged through the air, Allison slammed her back against a wall for cover, her breathing labored through her gas mask. Sweat clung to her skin and her hair was tangled and damp as she clung to her assault rifle. _Damn it! How are there so many guards? Claymore Company hit the Spectre Squadron hard and drew all their attention by hitting the eastern district's generator! What's going on?_

The four-man Beta Team was pinned down in the building code-named Klendathu, and their targets were safely hidden behind a mass of Spectre Squadron infantry. This expensive Veltar apartment was flooded with the white-suited men and women, greatly slowing down Beta Team's progress. Each trooper of the Squadron wore an airtight white bio-hazard suit and gas mask, with a spiky red insignia drawn on the chest. Allison clearly saw how the white suit color gave the Spectre Squadron its name... and how the troopers seemed to appear out of nowhere like ghosts.

Kobel Morthav slipped out of cover, his face screwed in concentration as he let loose with his assault rifle. Loud clatters filled the air as his rifle flashed yellow light, and a Spectre trooper collapsed in a blast of red blood. Another Beta Team warrior rolled out of cover and fired her dual pistols, taking down another Spectre trooper. Allison, too, took down an enemy, but then her magazine ran out and she had to reload. Further down the apartment hallway, past all the locked doors, the Spectre troopers tossed a number of grenades that rolled down the soft carpet. Allison got back behind cover to prepare for an explosion, but there was none.

At once, Allison's vision when solid white as the grenades went off, and she realized that she had been flash-banged. _Damn it! This is taking way too long. The targets could easily get away at this rate. I hope the other teams are making better progress, or this entire mission is going FUBAR!_

Allison strained to get her vision back, and as soon as she could tell one thing from another, she rushed out of cover and hurled a frag grenade at her ghostly foes. The resulting spray of fire and shrapnel slowed down the Spectre forces, and Allison and the other Beta Team troopers gunned them down. However, the surviving Spectre troopers managed to hit back, and their bullets wounded Kobel's knee.

"You all right?" Allison cried, hurrying over to Kobel.

"It's... fine. I just need a bandage from my supplies," the Ukrainian warrior responded tightly, getting medical supplies from his vest. He started to get out white bandages and a metal pick to remove the bullet, but a new commotion stopped him cold. From behind Beta Team, another dozen white figures rushed onto the scene, and Allison froze as twelve assault rifle barrels were raised for the kill.

"Don't move! You're finished, intruders," the lead Spectre trooper barked. "Hands up, weapons down! Let's go!"

_I swear! They just came from nowhere and... damn it, Lane, what kin__d of distraction was that? _Allison raged, but she had no other choice, being caught by surprise and outnumbered three to one. She tossed down her assault rifle and raised her hands, and Kobel tossed away his gun and raised his hands too, as did the other two Beta Team members.

"One wrong move and you're dead. You're going to the prison facility," the lead Spectre trooper threatened, but then a thirteenth person pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes glinting behind his gas mask.

"Don't hurt them," the newcomer demanded. He didn't wear a bio-hazard suit, but rather, a fur-lined vest over his bare chest and camouflage pants and black boots. A curved sword was sheathed at his belt. He approached the disarmed Beta Team with deliberate footsteps, then reached up and tore off his gas mask. "You're not going to the prison facility, not at all," the newcomer taunted Beta Team. He was surprisingly youthful, probably only in his early or mid-20's. His dark eyes, sneering expression, and short Mohawk hairstyle all gave Allison the chills. _Just who is this?_

"Uhhhh... sir? Are you sure about this?" the Spectre Squadron leader asked uncertainly, but he didn't lower his weapon.

"I'm very sure. Just let me deal with them," the newcomer said over his shoulder, then he drew a scimitar from his sheath and knelt by Allison, pressing the cold metal against her throat. He tore off her gas mask. "Oh, you're going to just _hate _the place I'm going to take you and the others," the man whispered into Allison's ear, and she tried not to wince at his menacing breath tickling her ears. Her arms and hands shook, but she didn't dare lower them.

"Just who are you?" she muttered tensely.

"I'm called The Darkness. I'm the boss's boy," the newcomer explained in a mock gentlemanly tone. He ran a hand along Allison's spine. "I'm going to treat you and the others really well. For me, that is!"

_If the other teams got their targets, than this isn't a total loss,_ Allison figured, but as though reading her mind, The Darkness said, "Oh, don't be like that, dearest. You have no hope left! Nice work, having a Company of Battlemechs assault the eastern district as a ruse. Not good enough, though! The Spectre Squadron sees all and knows all. All four of your infiltration teams have been apprehended. Not even that rebellion movement by the workers can stop Pipedream's industry. Not you or any rebel will ever change this world."

_No... he can't be serious! _Allison moaned in her head. _We all got caught! Well, at least this__ verifies the rebellion. We can utilize those rebels and their knowledge of Pipedream... if any of us ever survive this! _She growled, "Do what you want, cretin, but you and your dirty Commonwealth will go down sooner or later! This is just a setback."

"Oh, you've got spunk. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," The Darkness taunted her, running his tongue along Allison's ear. Snapping, Allison wrenched herself around and caught The Darkness on the chin with her boot, and as he stumbled back, she tried to seize his scimitar and take him down. He was faster than he looked, though. The Darkness didn't even need the Spectre troops to help him, and he quickly struck Allison right where her jaw met her neck, making her go numb and slack. She collapsed onto her stomach, helpless.

"Stun rounds on the others, men. I don't want any more trouble," The Darkness announced, standing back up and sheathing his scimitar again. The Spectre Squadron troops complied, stun rounds flying from their rifles. The other three members of Beta Team went down and were collected by the troopers, carried away to whatever fate awaited them. and The Darkness couldn't help a satisfied chuckle as he led the way, slinging Allison over his shoulder and carrying her off.


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY ONE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Veltar, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
November 16, 3079**_

The room was dark, damp, and filled with the smell of death. The cot was barely sufficient to sustain Evee's body weight as she lied haplessly. She could feel the pebbles underneath the cot gouging the skin on her back, keeping her awake at night. Or day. There was no knowing what time it was. The only source of light came through small openings on the heavy metal door, but it was man-made. The floor was not even plastered, and Evee could smell acrid substances fuming from the floor. She remembered Allison's computer speaking about cancer-spurring chemicals and tissue degeneration just before they dropped off. But cancer developed over time. Evee didn't know if she would live that long.

The mission proved to be a bust. They dropped off to an empty lot, and for a moment the mission was going as planned. But nobody accounted for the ability of the Spectre Squadron to read the situation. They knew the attack on the power grid was a diversion. Their counterattack was so swift and precise, Evee didn't know what hit her unit until guns were shoved under her nose. She was given no choice but to surrender.

Evee had never fallen into enemy hands until now. They knew she was the leader of her unit, and they tried to squeeze information from her. She gave them nothing, but she had to pay it with her body. The guards tortured her for hours using methods so unreal Evee thought she was dreaming. She didn't expect to be treated nicely but what they did to her was malicious beyond anything she had ever seen.

The heavy clattering door awakened Evee from her semi consciousness. Two armed guards came and dragged her up, and the rough treatment of the guards made her wince in pain. Her feet were blistered and swollen from the torturous beating of the guards, she couldn't stand up. The guards had to grab her by her arm pits and drag her through the dark corridor.

The long, stuffy corridor was even worse than her cell. The stale smell of blood reeked from almost every other cell she passed through. Agonizing screams and cries echoed in the distance, interspersed with wicked laughter and the sound of machinery. She had a feeling they were her teammates, and she felt sorry for them. Only heaven knew what evil these fiends did to her comrades.

She thought of Parker, and she wondered if he suffered a worse fate. Parker stayed at the Karnov due to his permanent leg damage. Evee thought he would slow her down, but now she wondered if leaving him was a mistake. Parker had never failed to bail her out of a bad situation. Perhaps if Parker went down with her, she wouldn't have to suffer at this place. She would never knew. She just prayed that Parker left Veltar safely with Chilali, and then would come for her later. That, if it wasn't too late.

The corridor ended up in a concrete patio overlooking a gritty hall full of debris. The hall was dark, but the stench of blood prompted Evee with the grim realization of what would become of her in the next few moments. The guards stood her in the center of the patio. Evee whimpered and bit her lips, swallowing her cries as her body weight pinched the throbbing boils on her feet. Her knees almost buckled, but she mustered all energy to remain standing. The last thing she wanted to look in front of these people was vulnerable. She thought of Parker, and his image gave her strength.

"Your spirit is a marvel to behold," a voice bubbled behind her. "But pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." A tall man swung by her and deliberately stepped on her toes. "Kneel before your master."

The pain was too overwhelming. Evee yowled and fell on her knees. The tall man known only as The Darkness stood in front of her, exerting his supremacy over her in a pompous grin. His pale skin gleamed in the dimly lit atmosphere, and his furry vest exposed his ribbed musculature. Evee had heard disturbing snippets about this man, and she didn't know if coming face to face with him was a privilege or a curse, an omen of something worse than what she already had.

"One day your pride will be the death of you," Evee muttered weakly. "I am a prisoner of war. I am protected by the Ares Convention. I am not to be treated this way, and neither will my comrades!"

"This is my domain, and here Ares Convention means nothing," the man snarled. "When you came to my city, you surrendered your shield. Here, within these walls, I am the master. Here, my pride is my crown." He turned and gently coerced Evee to stand. "But don't consider yourself a prisoner. You can be my royal guest, if you're willing to cooperate with me."

Evee knew what he implied. "If you think I will trade my friends for comfort, you're sadly mistaken."

"We've been going through this over and over, Commander Ridinghood," The Darkness said coyly. "Your resilience will only hurt you more. You are alone, abandoned, and my mercy is the only thing that can save you. Why don't you just give in?"

Evee shook her head. "Go to hell."

"Alright, then maybe this will help you make up your mind." The Darkness walked toward the edge of the patio. He snapped his fingers several times, and down at the hall half a dozen guards dragged Allison Skyllia and Yamashita out. They were not battered and bruised but their bedraggled facade was a hint of how badly The Darkness treated them. He unsheathed his scimitar and threw it down to the hall between Allison and Yamashita. "Do you want to get out of here? Then fight for your freedom. Kill the other, and you'll set yourself free."

"No, no, no!" Evee strained to get up. "You are not treating them that way! Stop this disgrace at once!"

"You can stop them from killing each other," The Darkness curtly chuckled, "if you tell me where the rest of your friends camp. Their location for your friends."

"You'll get nothing from me, you bastard!" Evee gritted her teeth.

"Have it your way then, Commander," The Darkness grabbed a chair and put it at the edge of the patio. "Come on, warriors. You fight for all your lives. Show me your fighting spirit! Entertain me, and I will reward you handsomely. Or would you prefer to entertain my executioners back in the dungeon? I'm sure they miss you already."

Allison was undaunted. She was a seasoned warrior who had gone through many hard years of training in her life. Physical torment wasn't about to break her. However, years of living an easy mercenary life had softened Yamashita's rectitude, and the atrocities blunted his common sense. Evee watched him looking intently at the scimitar as he seriously considered yielding to The Darkness' demand, and it put a knot in her stomach.

"Yamashita, don't!" Evee tried to inject good judgment into his mind. "Don't hang your fate on his words! He's going to kill you! You're not going to get your freedom this way!"

"I am sorry, Commander, but right now his words is all I have," Yamashita roared, picking up the scimitar and pointing it at Allison. "You have no idea what they're doing to me! I am not going back to the dungeon!"

"They're doing the same thing to everybody! Put down the sword, _Chu-i_! That's an order!"

"Please don't put shame on your commander, _Chu-i_ Yamashita," Allison tried to reason with the deranged Mechwarrior. "Nobody wins out of this. You're just giving him exactly what he wants. Think, soldier, think!"

"You're just saying that so you can win an easy game," Yamashita growled as he took a fighting stance, sword at the ready. "Nobody can get what's mine! _Bukkoroshite yaru zo!"_ He cocked his legs then sprung, catapulting his thin frame toward Allison. His scimitar-bearing arm was cocked behind his head, and when he drew within the striking distance, he hurled it in a mad swing.

Allison brought her body down, letting the blade swish above her head in a murderous whoop. She rolled on her back, putting a decent gap between her and Yamashita. But the Cavalier was relentless. He dashed again, thrusting the blade at her midst. Allison didn't want to strike him out of respect for Evee, but she didn't have many choices. When Yamashita attacked, she flinched to the left and extended her leg. The Cavalier Mechwarrior tripped and stumbled. The scimitar clattered on the pavement.

"Please, I don't want to do this," Allison pleaded. "Don't give in to his bloodlust!"

Allison's protests fell on deaf ears: Yamashita had been diluted with false hope. He retrieved the scimitar and launched a new attack. His arms swung like a windmill and the blade made an eerie howl every time it flew in the air. Allison parried the attacks but one swing bested her defense and nicked her arm. She recoiled, winced, pressing her arm and felt her warm blood seep between her fingers.

Yamashita pressed his advantage, chest heaving and eyes wild. His scimitar swung left and right incessantly, pushing Allison closer and closer to the wall. Allison knew the danger, so she methodically retreated until her back was against the wall, then ducked as low as she could. Yamashita's blade clanged against the wall, and his grip weakened. Allison threw a back kick right into Yamashita's midst. The lanky mercenary buckled, clinching his stomach as he backpedaled.

Allison moved up to disarm Yamashita, but she underestimated his power. He sprung back to life, dashing forward and ramming his shoulder into Allison's midsection. Allison didn't have time to escape. They both fell backward, and Yamashita pinned Allison on the floor. He thrust his scimitar at Allison's throat, but Allison managed to seize his wrists. The tip of the scimitar dangled inches away from Allison's neck.

Yamashita pressed down as hard as he could to bring down the scimitar, but Allison's grip held it in place, and the two interlocked themselves in a stalemate. Yamashita grew impatient and put his entire weight on his arms. It was a mistake, and Allison made him pay dearly. She rolled back on her shoulder and pushed Yamashita over her head with her feet. The Cavalier flew, flipping in the air and crashing down hard on his back. Once again he lost his grip on the scimitar, which clattered loudly on the cold ground.

Allison quickly scrambled to retrieve the scimitar. Yamashita, realizing how disadvantageous it would be for him if Allison could hold the scimitar, rose to his feet and dove for the blade. They reached it at almost at the same time, and Allison grabbed the hilt. Yamashita failed to stop at the right time, and he plunged himself into the blade. His eyes bugged out and his mouth gaped. A muffled groan escaped his mouth as the scimitar went cleanly through his body. His legs grew limp, and he slowly careened to the ground.

Allison stood still for a moment beside the lifeless body of Yamashita. She turned to Evee with a look of remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but if it wasn't him, it was me."

Evee could only shake her head. If she were in Allison's place, she would've done the same thing. It was a warrior's responsibility to preserve his own life, even against his own comrades in arms, especially a corrupted one like Yamashita.

_"Homo homini lupus,"_ The Darkness chimed, smiling as he led Evee to get a better look at her deceased subordinate. "When it's a matter of life and death, a human is a wolf to other humans. Look at what your friend was capable of, and think of what he could've done to you, given the opportunity. Aren't you glad he died?"

"I will be if you stay true to your words," Evee growled in response. "Release Allison."

The Darkness replied with a hoarse chuckle. He got up and jumped down the patio, right in front of Allison. He walked toward her, grinning in his satisfaction, and stopped a few meters away from her. "Congratulations," he croaked. "You've shown me you are worthy of your freedom. I'm a man of my words, contrary to the accusation of Commander Ridinghood. You are free to go."

Allison shook her head and shot a dubious stare at the tall man. "We all go together."

"Ah, how noble," The Darkness grinned widely with a hint of excitement in his voice. "It's been a long time since I met an honorable warrior that regarded his friends higher than he regarded himself. Most of the time they were scum like this one." He kicked Yamashita's lifeless body. "Unfortunately, you paid for your own freedom. You didn't pay for the others."

"And I assume the price for the others is the location of the rest of my friends?" Allison asked.

The Darkness spread his arms wide. "Exactly. Save a few, sacrifice a few. What's the difference?"

"You don't know the difference because you have no decency toward human lives," Allison spat, hoisting the blood-drenched scimitar and pointing it at The Darkness. "Life and death are just entertainment for you. But if you still want to know the difference, then get this: We fought together for many years. We right the wrong with honor and dignity all our lives. We never leave anyone behind. I will never betray my friends, just like they will never betray me." She tossed the blood-stained scimitar. "We have you under our crosshair, Darkness. Just give up this outrage and let everyone go."

"Is that so?" The Darkness sniggered as he picked up the scimitar. "If that were true, you wouldn't be here negotiating your lives. And your friend won't come for you if you're dead." Suddenly he lunged forward and buried the scimitar in Allison's chest. Allison was already hurt, weakened, and unprepared against such a brusque maneuver. She could only watch as the thin blade punctured her body, all the way to her back.

"Oh God, no!" Evee cried out, a manifestation of horror and despair for not being able to do anything. There was a reason why The Darkness kept her on the patio while Allison and Yamashita had to surrender their lives in the cold dark hall beneath her, and not knowing it made her madder. She could only wish that she was down there with them. Maybe she could save their lives.

With a wry chuckle The Darkness retracted his scimitar, and Allison's body slowly lurched. Blood trickled from the wound, and her breaths came in staggering gasps. Her vision turned into a blend of black and white, and she knew her life was numbered by the minutes.

"It's not too late," The Darkness crouched next to her. "I hate to see a respectable warrior die, and I'm sure you hate to see yourself die too. Just abandon your dignity for the sake of your life. Tell me where your friends are and I'll fix you up real good."

But Allison still had a fight left in her. A mosaic of instances of her life played at the back of her mind, highlighting the time she served the Striking Tigers battalion from the time of Ras Farlow during FedCom Civil War, succeeded by his brother Lane Farlow when numerous Clans threatened the Inner Sphere, to the time of jihad under the tutelage of Henri DuMont. Never once did she fail to feel proud to serve the Lyran battalion, and even now she still felt so. She didn't fear death. It was her final gift for the Striking Tigers: she didn't cave under The Darkness' pressure until her last breath.

"One day, somebody will avenge me and send you back to where you belong," she whispered, jaw trembling. "When it comes, you'll... you'll know the real meaning of hell." With that comment, Allison slump to the ground and breathed her last.

The Darkness waited until Allison stopped moving, making sure she was dead, then climbed up the patio. He walked toward Evee who greeted him with a disgusted stare. "That is uncalled for," he seethed. "She had a chance to live and she voided it for loyalty. And if you're looking for somebody to blame, blame yourself! You had a chance to save them and you voided it for loyalty! Well, loyalty has no meaning if you're dead!"

"You have no idea of what loyalty truly is!" Evee muttered her response, weakly, but with the animosity of a cornered animal. "You will not get anything from me or anybody from my unit, no matter what you do to us. So don't waste your time. Just kill us."

"I will," The Darkness let out a demonic growl. "For each day you survive I will take one member of your unit and kill him right before your very eyes, until you decide to tell me the location of your group. I don't care how long it takes, you will give me that information because nobody else is responsible for their deaths but you. Not me, not your friends, not even God."

"God has mercy on your soul," Evee replied in a huff. "He who will come for me doesn't."

The Darkness was ready to mock Evee's comment, but he caught a spark in her eyes, the same sparks he saw in Allison's eyes just before she died. His torture regimen clearly broke their physiques but not their spirit. Nobody had ever given him that spark after hours of intense torture, and he started to think that perhaps this time he bit more than he could chew. For the first time in years, the dungeon didn't feel impenetrable anymore.

"Take her back to her cell!" he yelled to the waiting guards. "And bring down a recorder while you're at it. We'll make a statement for the outsiders."


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTY-TWO**

**by Ulquiorra9000 and RougeBaron**

_**Union-class dropship, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 17, 3079**_

Although Lane felt anxious about the progress of the infiltration mission to Veltar, Parker very much reminded him of a caged animal. The big man paced restlessly around in the briefing room of the dropship, his eyes focused somewhere beyond the confines of the room. Several comm technicians worked diligently at their posts, but in the presence of Lane, Parker, and several other important Mechwarriors, they felt the same tension.

"Mr. Kerensky, Evee is bound to be okay," Sayuri Miyagi of the Striking Tigers tried to console Parker, her green eyes placating. "I've seen her, and she's a strong woman. The mission must have simply hit a snag. It's bound to happen."

"She is in dangerous enemy territory that we do not have sufficient intel for," Parker told her tensely, not slowing down at all. He clenched his jaw, neck muscles straining.

"Allison Skyllia's in there too, but I'm sure she'll make it back," Lane added. "She and Evee are some of the toughest operatives we have."

Parker huffed. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. However, there is still -"

"We have an incoming transmission!" an officer suddenly exclaimed. "A video."

Stomach lurching, Lane ordered, "Put it on the main screen," forgetting that he wasn't truly in charge. Still, Henri nodded his approval, considering Lane an unofficial executive officer for the time being. On the screen, a somewhat grainy video flashed into existence, and a man in his late 20's appeared, clad in a fur-lined leather vest and camouflage pants. His numerous piercings and malicious cold eyes put Lane ill at ease, and even Parker stopped his pacing to stare at the screen.

"Why hello, Striking Tigers, Ridinghood Cavaliers," the man greeted them in a voice that matched his eyes. "You can call me The Darkness. Everyone does. It's my understanding that you all have sent teams of armed troops into my city in an attempt to conquer Pipedream! Neither my father nor I appreciate that very much. I've captured all of your forces, but the problem is, they're not very cooperative, not at all. Let me show you what happens when you mess with me."

The cameraman wandered across the room on his end, focusing the camera on a dead body. The Darkness kicked the body over to reveal it as Yamashita. Parker tensed again, sharply inhaling at the sight. Then the camera revealed another corpse: that of Allison Skyllia, the spunky commander of Beta Company of the Tigers. Her normally enthusiastic eyes were glassy and dull, staring up at the ceiling, her dark brown hair tangled and dirty.

Lane stomped a foot. "Allison!" he roared, heart hammering. "Allison, no! How could you die?" _What did that Darkness son of a bitch do to her?_

The Darkness peered into the camera's view again. "So, that's what happens when you tangle with me! Another Cavalier, Evee Ridinghood, is a stubborn one! She hasn't told me a damn thing even after all the beatings I've given her. So, a new policy goes into effect: every day you withhold answers from me, another Tiger or Cavalier will die, and Evee will watch each one's demise. She'll go last, if it comes to that. I will trade their lives for your battlemechs. Leave your battlemechs on Veltar, or the upcoming deaths will rest forever on your conscience. They would rest on my conscience too, but the thing is, I don't have one!"

He cackled like a maniac, shutting off the video feed. Lane felt his knees turn to water and he buckled, letting himself fall to the room's metal floor. He clenched his fists on his lap, his red hair falling around his face. He felt like he would be sick. How could they get Allison? She wouldn't just die like that! She's a long-time Tiger and an old friend. This can't happen to her! Memories flashed through Lane's mind, each one showing Allison as Lane's mentor, a cheery Mechwarrior who gladly showed him the ropes of combat and command. Even his bigger brother Ras Farlow had learned much under Allison's wing, succeeding her as the Tigers' commander after defeating a dangerous traitor in the Tigers' midst. It felt like a small part of Lane's heart had been torn away and crushed by The Darkness' hand.

Then, Lane stood, willing his body to not shake or tremble. All eyes were on him, so he hung his fists by his side and declared, "Everyone, we're moving out. We're going to find the rebellion and join forces with their leaders, and find a way back into Veltar. We're getting our people back no matter the cost, and see this mission through to its end. Retreat is not an option."

Henri DuMont, who stood near the corner, nodded his agreement. "I defer to Farlow's judgment. The Tigers are prepared to do whatever it takes. Mr. Kerensky...?"

Parker swallowed. "Yes, the surviving Cavaliers and I are prepared to do our part. I just need some time by myself." The burly man exited the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

* * *

_**Private quarters, JumpShip King Arthur,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 17, 3079**_

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Alphonse Delarosa held an photograph in his hand, studying it by the light of his beside desk lamp. In the picture was himself and Cassandra, the both of them smiling happily at the camera, enjoying their time on a beach. Crowds of other tourists swarmed on the beach in the background, but at the time and even now, Al knew that he and Cassie had been the happiest people there. Only hours after this picture had been taken, in a restaurant overlooking the beach, Alphonse had proposed to Cassandra and she had enthusiastically agreed.

Feels like forever ago, Alphonse thought, trying not to feel old. He had proposed to her less than a year ago, in December of 3078. He didn't forget what had gone through his mind as he offered the ring: mingled hope, love, anxiety, fear, guilt. Happiness that he might marry the woman he loved, fear that his secret would ruin their relationship, guilt for not telling her.

Al resisted the urge to crumple the photograph in his self-directed anger, and instead tenderly set it on the bedside table and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt very aware of the empty space on the other side of the bed. _How could I have been so foolish? How, how, how?_ Alphonse thumped a fist on the bed's soft surface. _How could I do that to her, keep a secret like that and build our marriage on quicksand? I did as cruel thing to her. There's no other way around it._

The wall-mounted analog clock ticked away the seconds and minutes as Alphonse lay on the bed, mind whirring. Time had no meaning as he lay inert, his foolishness the only thing on his mind. All of a sudden, he got up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. _I just have to give it a little time, but when I'm ready, I'm going to go all out. I'm going to get Cassandra back no matter what. Get back our love and our unity_.

* * *

_**Briefing room, Union-class dropship, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 18, 3079**_

Lane, Parker, Jennifer, and several Striking Tigers officers once again convened in the Tigers dropship to figure out a game plan, but their anxiety gave them endless frustration and true to Parker's word, little could be gained with such a lack of intel. Worse, The Darkness kept his promise, and partway through the unproductive meeting, Lane perked as the largest comm screen came to life.

"I'm not getting what I want, so here goes another one," the sinister man leered, and his cameraman zoomed in on a member of Allison's Beta Team. The Striking Tiger knelt on a concrete floor, arms and legs tied and his face bruised and cut. The Darkness drew his scimitar and knelt by the man, slowly drawing the curved blade closer to the Tiger's neck.

"L-Lane Farlow, Henri, sir, if you both can hear me, don't give in to this monster," the Tiger shakily told the camera, his eyes bright. He showed no fear, only defiance even in his broken and scarred state. Lane couldn't even imagine what he had gone through in Veltar' depths. "D-don't give in! Fight, fight! There will be a way. You just have to find it. You can – urkkh!"

Baring his teeth in bloodthirsty delight, The Darkness thrust his blade into the Tiger's neck, and blood splashed onto the floor. He slumped to the floor in a swelling pool of blood, and The Darkness stood up, sheathing his sword and dusting his hands. "Time's running out, Striking Tigers, Ridinghood Cavaliers!" the torturer warned, his dark eyes fixed on the camera. "Now I can add his corpse to that of Yamashita and Allison Skyllia! Yeah, I know their names. Every day, I'll list the names of my victims to remind you of what price you're paying for your defiance. So far, Yamashita, Allison Skyllia, and this man, Gregory Kelter, have died because of you. Don't make this difficult."

"He's reading their dog tags," Jennifer realized heavily as he watched The Darkness claim Gregory's tag. She nervously clasped Lane's hand in hers, squeezing it tight for comfort. "This is another one of his mind games. Press the guilt on our minds until we cave in."

Sayuri had clapped her hands over her mouth in horror, and her wide, green eyes watched as The Darkness approached the camera and stated, "Tomorrow, same thing. You can count on it." Then he vanished from view as the camera was shut off.

Parker stood, his breathing heavy. "I will not allow this to go on," he told everyone at large. "I am a Kerensky! This Darkness creature will not shatter my resolve, nor that of Evee." His fists had been clenched tight, but he relaxed them as he exhaled. "I have been reluctant to take chances, but our options are running out. I am going to find a way to contact the rebellion movement on this world. No matter how shoddy or blindly idealistic they may be, we need their assistance."

"Already ahead of you," Sayuri said with forced cheer, intently peering at her comm monitor as she furiously worked. Henri, Parker, and the Farlows joined her, watching her progress as she combed through the communication on this world. Some channels were heavily encrypted and complex, probably messages sent among Veltar's elite ruling class. Then, Sayuri made a sound of victory as she accessed a secret channel titled "Voice of the Dreamers." Most likely, that was the rebellion.

"Hello, hello, can anyone read me?" Sayuri asked onto her mic.

Henri held his breath tight as only crackling static answered Sayuri's question, but then a voice replied, "I read you. Who is this? Identify yourself! I'm not falling for any tricks."

Swallowing, Sayuri swept back a lock of her black hair and responded, "My name is Sayuri Miyagi, an intelligence officer of the Striking Tigers Battalion. My unit and the Ridinghood Cavaliers are here on a mission to capture Veltar's elite ruling class in an attempt to fight back against the Commonwealth of Narvosk. We have launched a failed attempt, and cannot proceed without further intel. We humbly ask for your help."

Again, mere static responded, but Lane hoped that it was because the other person was carefully considering her words. Then... "I can trace the source of your signal, miss Miyagi. I know when The Darkness or his father is holding a gun to someone's head, and I can tell that you are being sincere. Thank the heavens! Do you wish to meet? I promise that you will be secure and that Veltar's elite will not find us."

"What do you have in mind?" Sayuri asked nervously.

"The Spectre Squadron has only minimal patrols outside of Veltar," the man answered. "There's an abandoned chemical plant called Peyong Industries, and our resistance often meets there. Send whoever you like and we can get something accomplished. With our knowledge of the area and your armed forces, we can get something done. I just know it."

Sayuri leaned back and consulted the others. "What do you think?"

Henri folded his arms, the old Frenchman weighing the odds. "Worth a try, but not worth losing everyone over," he said gruffly. "I will send a few of my agents, but not too many. I know better than to let my guard down."

"I will go too," Parker added, his hard eyes flashing. "My wife is risking her life out there and I will not stand idle. Whether I succeed with the rebellion and rescue her, or if I get captured myself, I will be with her again. Nothing can keep us apart."

Lane was humbled by Parker's words, and he knew he and Jennifer had only one option. "We're going too."

Satisfied, Sayuri leaned back to her mic. "We will send a party there at once. Oh, and I never asked... what is your name?"

The man yelped. "I'm sorry! Trust is important between us at this stage. I'm Charles Guvellier, second in command of the Dreamers. Our leader is Jessica Xavier."

"The 'Dreamers'?"

"That's what we call ourselves," Charles said proudly. "Us rebels. This planet was given its name because escape from this horrible life is considered nothing but a pipe dream. With you Tigers and Cavaliers aiding us, we will show Veltar's elite that dreams can indeed become reality."

* * *

_**Peyong Industries, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 18, 3079**_

Although rather smelly, the dank industrial interior of Peyong Industries proved to be a place of hope and unity. Pipedream's freedom fighters – calling themselves The Dreamers – used it as an occasional bivouac if they prepared an ambush on the Spectre Squadron's convoy. The spilled chemical wastes covered almost the entire lower floor of the plant, and the fumes could surely induce cancer to anyone lived within several kilometer radius from the plant.

But Parker cared nothing about cancer. He was running out of time and options. The Darkness was killing every prisoner he had, and it was only a matter of time until he reached Evee. Normally he wouldn't like to ally with a group of rebels like The Dreamers without extensive research and intel gathering. There were too many unknown factors. But once again, he was racing against The Darkness who had every advantage. He had to use everything he had, and he had to do it fast.

It was uncharted territory for Parker. He had never been in a situation where fear and panic obscured his common sense, and he had to fight hard to keep his composure. Death had never been an issue as long as he had Evee by her side. But when it was her life hanging on his hands, when each day she was getting closer to death and his decision was the only thing mattered, he felt every pulse of his heart, and it drove him insane. It was the first time his feelings ever polluted his methodical judgment, and he didn't feel he could trust it. Alas, Evee needed it, and it made him scared.

The APC arrived at Peyong Industries just before dusk. Parker checked his sidearm, the 50-caliber Hawk Eagle, and put it in burst mode. He knew it was unnecessary. It was more of an act of nervousness rather than necessity or precaution. But it was contagious. Rocher followed suit, checking his Mydron and switched it to autofire. A couple of Striking Tigers also checked and cocked their Imperators. Tiger Wong wasn't carried away. He just put his hands on the hilt of his _duandao_, but kept it sheathed.

As they stepped out of the APC, several people greeted them. The rebels were ragged and motley, but they didn't show hostile attitude toward the newcomers. They knew who were coming, and they didn't expect anybody else. "There is no need to be extra cautious," one of them boomed, a large man in dirty overalls. "The Spectre Squadron is rarely here."

"Better prepared than sorry," Henri replied as he sent a gesture to stand down. "I'm Henri DuMont, CO of the Striking Tigers battalion. This is Lane Farlow, my executive officer. That is Parker Kerensky, CO interim of the Ridinghood Cavaliers, a mercenary unit working with us."

"I've heard who you are and I know what you're doing in Veltar," a middle-aged woman came out of a small dump of barrels. "I'm Jessica Xavier of The Dreamers. You spoke with Charles." She turned around and pointed a rugged man standing behind a busted forklift. "I wish you came to me before you tried to take on The Darkness yourselves."

"Time was pressing, and we didn't have enough information about you," Lane retorted.

_"El riesgo siempre vive, amigo," _Jessica flashed a smile. "You have to take a chance to live. Now, do you still want Adelis' operatives?"

"That's what we came here for," Henri nodded. "Their information can boost our campaign. They are our primary objective. However, The Darkness holds captive some of our friends. We have to get them back."

"You'll need more men to cover all grounds," Jessica said as she crouched on the ground. She started drawing a map on the dirt. "Here's District 9 where Adelis' operatives are located, and here's The Darkness' underground fortress. They are more than three miles apart, and you have to hit them simultaneously. But the thing is, they are expecting you now. They must've tripled the guards around District 9 and the dungeon. The Spectre Squadron forces are ready to defend their turf to the last man, and even if you prevail, it'll be a very costly victory."

"What do you suggest, then?" Henri mused.

"Adelis keeps a dropship for his operatives in case Pipedream falls into enemy's hands. If you assault District 9 with your 'mechs, the agents will leave their compounds and try to escape off-world. We can capture them as they ride to the dropship. My men are trained to do ambushes. If you provide the 'mech assault team, we'll capture the agents."

"I'll lead the 'mech assault team," Lane tuned in.

"Good. When my men have the agents, we'll retreat and come back to this place the next day."

"What about the POWs?" Parker interjected impatiently.

"There's no easy way to penetrate the dungeon," Charles said. "The Darkness knows he holds some valuable assets, and he'll close up all exits. He might even pull Spectre Squadron units to guard his underground mansion and abandon Adelis' agents. I suggest that you concentrate on the Adelis agents, get everything you need from them, then trade them with your friends."

"I'm not waiting any day longer," Parker growled. "Give me a report of the dungeon. I'll do it myself."

"Look, my friend, we all lose somebody in this war," Henri tried to defuse the situation. "But we can't rush. Hasty decisions lead to disaster. I agree with Charles. Going into the dungeon is suicide, and we don't know if the POWs are still alive. Let's just use the Adelis agents as bargaining chips against The Darkness. That way we'll minimize casualties that may arise."

But Parker had defied all logic. He shot a spiteful stare at Henri, then went back at Charles. "I understand your position and your decision to conserve men. But I'm doing this with or without your help. It's just with your information it'll be a lot easier. So if you know anything about the dungeon, I will appreciate it if you share it with me."

Charles let out a long sigh, then drew something on the dirt. "The dungeon has many underground passages. These passages give The Darkness access to virtually every corner of Veltar. But there is only one door above the ground. I think this is your only chance." He drew a rudimentary map of the dungeon, highlighting all underground passages he knew. "My men will set up explosives on these underground passages. Once blown, The Darkness will think that we are coming in underground, so he'll pull every single guard to fortify his passageways. The upper level will be left unguarded. You can penetrate the upper level easily.

"However, you only have a small window of opportunity," Charles continued. "When The Darkness realizes this plot, he'll send his guards upstairs, and you'll have to deal with hundreds of armed thugs. I hope you're on your way out because if you aren't, you'll be in it deep." He got up and looked at Parker in the earnest. "My men will set up the charges and blow them, but we will not go in. You're on your own."

"That's all I need," Parker nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"We'll be in touch," Henri offered Jessica and Charles a handshake. "Give us six hours to get into position."

"Six hours is plenty," Jessica returned the handshake. "Nice working with you." She turned to Parker, shot a small smile, and muttered, "Don't get killed down there."

Parker replied with a nod. He turned to meet his remaining troops, Tiger and Rocher, who waited anxiously. He paused and observed them one after another, trying to squeeze anything out of their expressions, but the only thing he got from them was determination. They had been acting like children up to that point, but right now he knew he could count on them.

"As Charles mentioned before, this is a suicide mission," Parker addressed his men. "I'm going against The Darkness and his guards. If you choose to go down to hell with me, you will have to trust one another. If this condition doesn't appeal to you in the slightest, you can sit this one out."

Rocher and Tiger looked at each other, then back at Parker, and he immediately knew he had two strong supporters for his quest. "We have sat one out, Boss," Rocher said as expected. "I'm going in with you."

"I am sorry for my behavior, Sir, but this time you can count on me," Tiger added. "You and Rocher are my teammates. You can trust me with your life."

"Good," Parker forced a smile. "Get your gear ready. We only have six hours."


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY-THREE**

**by RougeBaron**

**Note:** This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

_**Veltar, Pipedream,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**November 19, 3079**_

Though the city of Veltar was sound asleep, and only a handful of vehicles wandered mindlessly on the streets, Lane was fairly aware that the night wouldn't hide his mech's heat signature. Two lances of reactors trundled along the streets, knocking off light poles and billboards and occasionally parked vehicles. They were coming in too noisily, and he wondered how long it would take for the Specter Squadron to wake up and intercept them.

But his mission did not include stealth. His team was bound to be spotted by the entire citizenry of Veltar. They were to engage the Specter Squadron and whatever force Veltar had to offer and overwhelm them, so much that Adelis' agents didn't think Pipedream was safe anymore. The stake was high, considering the information this mission was based on came from The Dreamers, Pipedream's freedom fighters that they met not a day before. Added to that, The Darkness would soon realize that the Striking Tigers had no intention to yield to his demand, and were making another attempt to kidnap the agents. The mad man could just massacre his POWs. But for such a short time, it would have to do.

Arriving at the outskirt of District 9, his radar went alive with enemy movements. Two companies of heavy and assault 'mechs scrambled the vicinity. Lane had seen them fight before, and though tough, the Spectre Squadron was not on the same level as the Prodigy Lance or the Lorin siblings. But, their lack of quality was covered by their overwhelming quantity. The intruders were outnumbered 3 to 1, and that was without considering Kyle and Makoto riding Battlemechs significantly outweighed by the Specter Squadron's.

But there was a way around it. The city fighting provided invaluable cover for them, and even though the Specter Squadron came in huge numbers, they couldn't use their advantage in the city. Michael Lorin's _Kodiak_, on the other hand, was the perfect urban warfare fighter with its UAC20 and a dozen SRMs in one volley. Timothy Lorin's _Axman_ was quiet and deadly at close quarter combat, and required no ammunition or heat treatment. Luck might favor the Striking Tigers on this one.

"Michael, take Timothy and Rose to engage the Specter Squadron," Lane divided his force. "Jennifer, Samantha, stay with me. We'll swing around and bleed their flank. Kyle, Makoto, proceed to the mission objective. We can beat these guys in their own turf."

"Affirmative," Michael retorted with his usual bitterness. His _Kodiak_ turned to take another street, followed by Timothy's _Axman_ and Rose's _Ryoken_. The medium Omnimech might not be the best fit for city fighting but it was exceptionally agile, a treat that would be useful in the tight spaces between buildings.

"Go passive sensor and stay close," Lane said, putting his _Mad Cat_ into a sprint. Jennifer had no trouble keeping up, but Samantha struggled to stay in formation. Her recently-repaired _Marauder_'s top speed was more than 20 kph less than the _Mad Cat_. But it was hardly a matter for Lane. Samantha was not a fast mover anyway, and her combat style relied more on long-ranged shooting than fast moving. She was better off staying behind.

The Specter Squadron started noticing the lumbering _Kodiak_ and poured their firepower at it. Michael slid behind a building, dodging myriads of missiles and large-caliber ballistics. A cloud of debris and dust rose into the air as enemy shots flogged the building mercilessly, leaving only the metal structures of the building intact. Michael moved to another building, evading barrage after barrage, waiting for the Specter Squadron to make a mistake.

He didn't have to wait for long. One _Nightstar_ got too carried away, eager to sink its twin Gauss rifles into Michael's torso. As soon as it cleared a building, Michael pumped out his UAC20. The 95-tonner staggered under the assault. Unexpectedly, Timothy jumped from behind the Kodiak, firing his own AC20 that stunned the _Nightstar_. As the Nightstar careened to another building, Timothy descended and brought his hatchet down on the oversized cockpit. The three-ton melee weapon busted the cockpit seamlessly, and plexiglass splinters mixed with blood and gristle.

Losing one assault 'mech made the Specter Squadron madder. A hundred-ton _King Crab_ appeared and fired its twin AC20 at Timothy. Half of its ammunition flew right above the _Axman_'s head, but the rest hammered Timothy's center torso. The 65-ton 'mech killer twisted hard, creating a swath of destruction as it stumbled into an apartment building.

Satisfied, the _King Crab_ turned around to face the _Kodiak_ but its large carapace got stuck between two buildings. Michael put his crosshair squarely on the hapless 'mech, who could only watch as the Clan-made mech heaved its arm up. With one swing Michael busted the cockpit with his arm.

The Specter Squadron's decision to deploy their heavy and assault 'mechs to fight in the city proved to be a blunder. The tight space didn't allow them to move quickly. So when Lane and Jennifer appeared at their rear flank, only a handful of them could react. A _Thanatos_ quickly fired their lasers, but the rushed attack failed to connect. Lane's missiles shredded its armor on its right torso, and Jennifer's combined ER PPC and lasers opened a large gash. Lane's own ER PPC destroyed the delicate machinery, and the entire torso exploded. The Thanatos spun uncontrollably, crashing into a _Thug_ that tried to neutralize the new threat. Both 'mechs rolled on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Makoto arrived at the designated target, but the agent's compounds were guarded by a lance of _UrbanMech_s. Though weighed only 30 tons, _UrbanMech_s were the undisputed champion of crowd control. The Specter Squadron clearly expected the Striking Tigers to come on foot.

"We have arrived at the designated targets, but four UrbanMechs are in the way," Makoto reported. "What do you want to do, Commander? Bypass the_ UrbanMech_s or kill them all?"

"Kill them all," Lane replied. "Flush the agents out into the open."

Two _UrbanMech_s took the sky while the other two sneaked behind buildings to take pot shots. Kyle steadied his 'mech and fired his Gauss rifle right into an _UrbanMech_'s midst just as it descended from the sky. The egg-shaped torso blasted into pieces, and the _UrbanMech_ lost balance. It crashed noisily into a building, creating a thick cloud of concrete dust.

The other _UrbanMech_ flew down and pumped its AC10 at Makoto's _Cougar_, but Makoto deftly sidestepped the attack. The _UrbanMech_ landed, foolishly outside its firing arc, and twisted to take a shot, but Makoto hit his alpha strike. The right torso burst, and the 'mech's rifle spun in the sky before crashing into an office building.

Apparently, the agents had seen enough. Two hover APCs and a lance of _Pegasus _tanks left the target building while the _UrbanMech_s were still fighting Kyle and Makoto.

"Target sighted!" Makoto reported. "Two APCs with four _Pegasus _tanks. These guys are fast, Commander. I can slow them down."

"Negative, Makoto, leave them for The Dreamers," Lane replied. "Finish the _UrbanMech_s and then regroup. We can use your hands here."

* * *

Through the Karnov window Parker watched as explosions flickered in the distance, lighting up the sky like fireworks. They made his stomach churn. Parker didn't know how much time Evee had once The Darkness realized that the Striking Tigers were making another offensive. He couldn't stop thinking about his selfishness, choosing to infiltrate The Darkness' dungeon instead of focusing on their primary goal: to kidnap Adelis agents. Logic dictated that Evee and the rest of the POWs didn't have a chance. Once The Darkness heard about the attack, he would kill them all.

But Parker just had to go down there and see it himself. Whatever happened to Evee – dead or alive – he had to see her with his own eyes. He couldn't bear the guilt of not knowing. Besides, if death was to be her fate, he had a chance to avenge her.

"We are approaching the designated building, Sir," Chilali reported from the cockpit. "The Dreamers confirmed the detonation of the charges. All guards are supposed to be in the bottom levels of the underground complex. This should leave the ground level unguarded." She took a spin around a short bunker in the middle of the city, and a disappointed grunt escaped her lips. "Apparently that's not true, Sir. We have vanguards covering our entry point. What do you want to do, Commander?"

That was another blow to Parker's morale. It was their only entrance, and they couldn't get inside without killing the vanguards. And killing them would definitely alert the guards inside. This mission had turned to the worst, and Parker realized the chance of seeing Evee alive was next to none. If he pushed forward, he might not even survive, let alone Rocher and Tiger.

"We've come this far, Boss," Rocher said reassuringly, as if knowing what Parker was thinking. "Let's just blast them all to bits and not worry about seeing tomorrow! Just make sure we have fun doing it."

Parker looked at Tiger, and upon seeing his calm demeanor, he knew he had another back up in the ex Capellan. He reached to the cockpit and tapped Chilali's shoulder. "Give us our entrance, Captain. Kill those sonsofbitches."

The Karnov had a 30-caliber machine gun installed as a single protection, and Chilali armed that weapon at Parker's command. With a tap of the trigger, armor-piercing bullets strafed the top of the bunker, knocking down air conditioning units and satellite units. The Darkness' vanguards, caught completely off-guard, felt the bullets ravage their bodies with relentless intensity. A few of them returned fire, their machine gun bullets rattling against the Karnov's armor plating, but none got through. Chilali hovered steadily while picking the vanguards one by one until none of them was left alive.

"Clear!" Chilali yelled as she hovered steadily above the bunker. Rocher dropped off first and quickly scrambled the dead bodies. He picked one Rorynex and tossed it to Tiger who just touched down. Then he switched to another and grabbed the Rorynex, throwing it to Parker. He picked up the third submachine gun and slung it on his own shoulder.

"Rocher, take point," Parker said as he cocked his submachine gun. Tiger picked up a few grenades from the dead vanguards, tore out the pins, then waited for Parker. Parker shot the lock on the door, and as soon as he kicked the door open, Tiger flung the live grenades inside. Seconds later two explosions blasted, sending tremor to the roof of the bunker. Smoke billowed from the door, and as soon as it faded, Rocher barged in, with Parker and Tiger close behind.

The door immediately led to a spiraling stairway. Some disfigured guards littered the stairs, clearly the result of Tiger's grenade attack. The three of them picked up some fresh magazines as they stepped over the mangled bodies of the guards, and proceeded deeper into the underground.

As soon as Rocher set his feet on a floor, machine guns rattled all around the hall, sending bullets zipping in the air. Rocher quickly dove under the stairs while Parker and Tiger ducked on the stairway. Bullets grazed every inch of the stairs, pinning the three on the spiraling structure. Tiger blindly fired his Rorynex, trying to alleviate the pressure, but he couldn't see the attackers, just their muzzle flashes.

"Go find her!" Tiger yelled over the din. "We'll hold them."

"I'm too slow! Take Rocher and find them! I'll hold them here!" Parker rebuked. A bullet bounced off the wall right next to his head, but the battle-hardened Clanner didn't even flinch.

"Negative, Commander! Rocher and I have a better chance against these thugs!" Tiger slammed a new magazine into his Rorynex. "We'll be fine, Sir! Go find her!" Before Parker could say anything, Tiger burst into the open, firing like a madman. "Rocher! Supressing fire!" Rocher sprung from under the stairs and sprayed his bullets to the hallway, targeting the muzzle flashes.

The ferocity of the Tiger-Rocher counterattack pushed back the guards, and for a moment they hesitated to fire back. Parker took this chance and jumped off the stairs, slipping into a corridor behind him. Fortunately, it was unguarded, so he limped as fast as he could to the other end. He didn't know where it would lead him, but at this point it hardly mattered. As machine gun fire and shouts echoed in the distance, Parker slipped deeper and deeper into the dark corridor.

Eventually the corridor ended in an elevator door, and Parker was inching closer when suddenly the double door slid open. Half a dozen gas mask-wearing Spectre Squadron guards jumped out of the door, shocked to see Parker just as he was shocked to see them. Some of the guards quickly reacted and mashed their triggers, but Parker was quicker. His Rorynex belched fire, spitting bullets at the guards. Mortal scream blended with machine gun rattles, and thick mist of blood filled the air as the full-metal jackets drilled the flesh. The guards fell down, one after another, creating a bloody heap of mess that blocked the elevator door. Their stark-white environmental suits were drenched crimson, hiding the red Spectre Squadron logo on their chests and shoulders.

However, Parker failed to see the seventh man inside the elevator. He was just about to take a deep breath when a gun barked in rapid succession, ear-shatteringly loud in the confines of the corridor. A hot twinge bit into Parker's shoulder shoulder, then an even more bitter pain hit his left arm. Parker couldn't hold back a groan. He stumbled backward, flat on his back, as a shadow of a lanky man burst into the open. Parker drew his Hawk Eagle but the man kicked his hand, rendering him weaponless. The pistol clattered uselessly along the floor, stopping at the far wall.

"Fascinating," the man hovered above Parker leered, pushing his pistol under his chin. "Your stupidity rivals nothing I have ever seen! You dive headlong into a heavily-guarded compound who is expecting you by the minute. Only Clanfolks are _that _foolish."

It was dark in the corridor and Parker was fighting an excruciating pain, but he recognized the man as The Darkness from his video feed several days ago. Vengeance fueled his wrath, and he grabbed The Darkness' hand. Before Parker could make another move, the malicious man snapped his arm free and landed a hefty kick into Parker's temple. Parker's head chafed the cold floor as his vision blurred into a shade of gray.

"What do you expect from this excursion of yours?" The Darkness' voice reverberated through the corridor. "To save your friends? Your friends are dead! You came down here for nothing! You're just wasting your time, your energy, and your life for a false hope. You think this is gallantry? Blind gallantry disgusts me!"

Parker strained to get up, but The Darkness slammed the butt of his gun to Parker's temple. Once again Parker crashed to the ground, staggering between reality and hallucination. Warm blood trickled from a bad gash on his head. Indistinctly he could hear The Darkness circling him like a beast boxing its prey, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"I had fun with your friends," The Darkness kept taunting him. "They were the most resilient bunch I've ever met in a long time. But it was clear that you don't respect their lives. I offered you a chance to save them, and this is what I get from you." He stopped pacing and glared down at Parker with his dark, cold eyes. "It's time for you to meet your friends in hell!"

By the time The Darkness realized it was a mistake not to kill Parker when he had a chance, it was all too late. He quickly started to shove his gun under Parker's chin, but the Clanner suddenly seized his arm and twisted it up. The gun roared once, twice, again and again until all the bullets in the chamber were blasted harmlessly at the ceiling. The Darkness snaked his arm free, but Parker sky-rocketed his knuckles into his throat, crushing the windpipe. The Darkness gurgled, rolling on the floor while holding his neck, wheezing uncontrollably.

Parker got up slowly, groaning in pain, then crouched next to the writhing man. He folded The Darkness' arm into an L-shape behind his back, then pried it up as hard as he could. A loud crack echoed through the corridor, followed by a harrowing cry from The Darkness. His body slumped to the floor, shaking hard as he started to call on God to help him.

"Where is she?" Parker rumbled, his hoarse voice was drenched with hatred. "The blonde woman… where is she?"

"She is… dead!" The Darkness replied between his gasps of panting breath.

Parker jerked his arm up, and a series of wails burst from The Darkness' mouth. He was a violent man who pleasured himself in the agony of others, but he never tasted the bile of pain until now. Sobbing, he called on God once more, but he knew it was vain. Evee's last words rang in his ears: "God has mercy on your soul. He who will come for me doesn't." He should've taken her words more seriously.

"Where is she?" Parker grew impatient, putting more pressure on The Darkness' dislocated shoulder. He raised his voice. "Dead or alive, she's coming with me!"

"Sh-sh-she's in the lowest level, cell b-block 116!" The Darkness sputtered in pain and terror, caving under Parker's intense pressure. "You will not know the way in. I will take you there." He gasped for another breath, sweat streaming down his face. "P-please, please, let me go. I'll do anything!"

Parker eased the tension on his arm, but still pinned it behind his back. "Try anything and you're dead!"

But The Darkness had another agenda. As soon as Parker coaxed him to stand, he pushed the Clanner behind and unsheathed his scimitar. He knew how dangerous Parker was, and he had to kill him as quickly as he could. The blade made an eerie whoop as he swung it with all his might, hoping to catch Parker's throat with it.

But years of fighting unfair fights made him ill-prepared against a real combatant. Parker parried the attack, caught his arm, and twisted it behind his back. The Clanner grabbed hold of his neck, then drove the scimitar into his back. Half of the blade burst from his chest, spraying blood to the corridor's wall. The Darkness' body arched, shaking in his death throes, trying vainly to escape the blade's bite. But the damage had been done. His struggle weakened by the minute, and his knees seemed to turn to jelly. He slumped, wheezing and gurgling blood, convulsing as his fate became more certain by each passing minute.

Parker took a long breath and retracted the blade, waiting until The Darkness stopped moving, then limped toward the elevator. He pressed the button to the lowest level underground, smearing the knob with blood in the process, then aimed the scimitar at the door. It would be useless if the party on the other side was waiting for him with machine guns, but it was the best thing he could do when taking a blade to a gunfight.

After what felt like a week, the elevator slid open, and a filthy corridor greeted him. It was the exact opposite from the one he was just in, with a row of rusty doors sandwiching the corridor, and the unpaved ground reeking putrid chemical smell. A couple of guards raised their guns upon seeing Parker, but when they spotted The Darkness' bloody scimitar, they knew their master was gone. They lowered their weapons.

"Open the doors," Parker boomed, "all of them."

One of the guards pulled a lever down, and the doors creaked open. Unsuspecting prisoners stuck their head out, wondering what was going on, and watched in utter confusion as Parker dragged his feet through the corridor, until he stopped at cell 116. There was an eerie silence as Parker froze in front of the cell, heart hammering as he looked at the woman inside lying weakly on the paper-thin mattress. She returned the favor, showering the blood-soaked mechwarrior with passion and gratitude.

"Never doubted you would come," she said, breaking the silence.

Parker dropped the scimitar and burst into the room, mashing his lips on Evee's while wrapping his arms around her. Evee kissed him back with the same intensity, until she felt warm liquid trickling between her fingers. Her breath stuck in her throat, realizing what Parker had to endure to get to her.

"My God! You need to see Hotaru!" she muttered nervously. She held her fingers a little farther out, gawking at the red liquid on them.

"You first," Parker replied as he carried Evee in his arms. "I have you; I have all the time I need."

* * *

The urban fighting between the Striking Tigers and the Specter Squadron still raged on when Chilali's voice crackled on general frequency, "All hands, this is Snow Bird Two-Eleven. Extract mission is accomplished. All surviving POWs have been retrieved. Some local freedom fighters are tagging along. Confirmed kill on The Darkness. I repeat: The Darkness is dead."

"Great! Vindication is due for the wicked!" Lane chimed enthusiastically. "Dreamers, you get that?"

"Loud and clear. A lot of people will owe you their lives," Charles Guvellier replied from the other end.

"That credit goes to the Cavaliers. What's the sitrep on Adelis' agent?"

"The Pegasus have been disabled and all transports have been acquired. We'll bring the agents to your dropship, but we need a clear path along the southern side of Veltar. We don't have any protection against the Specter Squadron."

"Understood, Dreamers. Leave it to us," Lane responded. He switched to a private channel and spoke, "We need to make a clear path for The Dreamers to get the agents to our dropship. Back up slowly. Let the Specter Squadron chase us."

Michael, Timothy and Rose quickly disengaged their enemies and backpedaled while Lane, Jennifer and Samantha provided cover fire. Two _Stalker_s tried to make a bounty of the _Kodiak_ but Kyle and Samantha poured their Gauss slugs upon them. Kyle's nickel-ferrous ball hammered one _Stalker_ on the nose right beneath the cockpit. Samantha's double attack came a split second later and grazed the fuselage of the 85-ton relic. The _Stalker_'s armor absorbed all attack admirably, but the firing accuracy of the pair discouraged the pilot. He reined in his 'mech and let the other _Stalker_ walk alone.

Unfortunately the Stalker pulled off a lucky strike. Three missiles hit Jennifer's _Uziel_ on its torso, very close to the cockpit. The explosions stunned Jennifer and her mech inadvertently veered into a building. The 50-ton 'mech stumbled, and the building crumbled on top of it. Jennifer fought to get her mech back up, but with tons of concrete debris pinning her _Uziel_, she struggled to get upright.

"No! Jennifer!" Lane cried out, horrified at the sight of the _Stalker_ lumbering toward the hapless _Uziel_. "All guns on the _Stalker_! Fire!" Brilliant flashes of lasers, ballistics, missiles, and particle bolts raced toward the _Stalker, _and the assault 'mech didn't have a chance. Ruined chunks of its armor flew in every direction, and within seconds of intense fire its titanium skeleton was crushed by a tide of ballistics. A particle bolt incinerated the power generator, and the assault 'mech went down in flames.

As the _Stalker_ crashed in a bonfire, two _JaggerMech_-DG 'mechs came out of nowhere and charged the downed _Uziel_, employing the Spectre Squadron's preferred tactic of ambushes. Lane had no choice but to move his _Mad Cat_ in front of Jennifer like a shield. He mashed his alpha strike button, firing everything he had at a _JaggerMech_. His missiles stopped the JaggerMech on its track, and his ER PPC blasted its front armor in a fiery fashion. A second later, Lane's Ultra Autocannon 10 dished out even more damage. The 65-ton mech staggered, coping with the loss of mass, making itself vulnerable for a couple of seconds.

But when the rest of the company poured out their firepower onto the stunned _JaggerMech_, the other one fired its twin Gauss rifles straight at the _Mad Cat'_s fuselage. One slug went wide but the other one hammered the cockpit, causing the structure to cave in with loud metallic groans. Lane squirmed in his seat, alarmed as his cockpit compacted under the pressure of the Gauss slug. Luckily he didn't hit his head, but a sudden, intense pressure on his right leg made him shout in agony, tears welling in his eyes. He felt hot blood leak from his leg as the limb was crushed underneath titanium plates and beams. Lane fought to keep his mind clear and continue the mission, but his mind went fuzzy and his vision went black as his mind succumbed to the pain. The _Mad Cat_ slowly slumped until the cockpit touched the ground.

"Damn! Man down! Man down!" Jennifer, struggling to free herself from the debris, yelled in panic upon seeing the cockpit of the _Mad Cat_. "All hands, fire at will! Fire at will!"

Makoto, Rose and Timothy ganged up on and quickly finished the damaged_ JaggerMech_ while Michael targeted the one that brought down Lane. It didn't take long for his _Kodiak_ to strip the _JaggerMech_ of its armor. Missiles and ballistic rounds tore the front hull apart as if it was made of paper, and laser beams stabbed the_ JaggerMech_ where it hurt most. Half of its torso roared in a fiery explosion, staggering the heavy 'mech, forcing it to step back. Jennifer joined the fray and sank her ER PPC and lasers into the center torso. Tongues of fire burst from the ghastly hole, and the _JaggerMech_ fell back in a geyser of charred splinters.

The _Stalker_ saw an opportunity to hurt the Striking Tigers but Kyle teamed up with Samantha to hammer it once again, this time right where it counted. The Gauss slugs blasted the oversized cockpit of the _Stalker_. Plexiglass splinters mixed with blood and gristle burst into the air, and the _Stalker_ wandered off aimlessly for half a minute before falling to its side.

The immediate threats had been nullified, but the danger hadn't passed. The Spectre Squadron knew that the Striking Tigers were struggling with wounded personnel, so they poured into their vicinity. Multiple heat signatures from heavy and assaults 'mechs bloomed in their HUDs.

"Staggered-grid formation!" Jennifer assumed command of the group. "Michael, Timothy, front row with me! The rest of you form the second row! Take one shot at a time, but make them count! Hit them where it hurts, people! Dropship command, we have a man down! Request immediate…"

"Negative, negative," suddenly Lane's voice burst into the comlink. His breathing has heavy, his voice tensed up. "We met... we already met our objectives. Don't take m-more unnecessary risks! All hands, return to the dropship!"

"Lane, you can't make it to the dropship with your condition!" Jennifer objected, concern heavy in her voice.

"I can, and I will!" Lane growled with grit. "Move to the dropship! Move it, people!"

A wave of hesitation hit the Striking Tigers, especially Jennifer. As the XO of the company, it was her job to take command whenever Lane was killed or injured. But her husband showed her that he was still the top ranking officer. His _Mad Cat_ rose slowly but confidently, then started to jog.

Inspired by Lane's resilience, the rest of the Striking Tigers followed their leader. The Spectre Squadron mechs chase the Striking Tigers full speed and fired rounds after rounds of missiles and lasers, but the buildings provided partial cover for the Striking Tigers. More 'mechs joined the chase and mowed down buildings, hoping to get clear shots at the running Striking Tigers. But the fire, smoke, and cloud of debris from the shot up buildings hampered their visibility, making it more difficult for them to catch the running mechs.

"Dropship command, we're coming in with Spectre Squadron hot in our sixes," Jennifer called in the dropship when they reached the landing pad. "Request suppressing fire."

"Acknowledged, Striking Tigers, commencing cover fire," the dropship captain replied. Seconds later multiple bursts of particle beams and lasers swept the vicinity with the ferocity of a cornered animal. Missiles followed suit, raking everything in sight, creating major fire that kept the Spectre Squadron at bay. For a good five minutes, the Spectre Squadron warriors ceased their advance.

One by one the Striking Tigers went into the dropship, securing themselves into the bay of the _Union_-class behemoth. Lane was the last one to step in, and upon seeing the Karnov and Adelis transports secured on the dropship bays, he knew there was nothing left to do at Pipedream. As he docked into the last bay of the dropship, he hailed the captain, "We're in, Captain. Get us the hell out of here."

"Lifting off in three… two… one…" the dropship captain made his final countdown, and the engines roared, taking the dropship to the sky.


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY-FOUR**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Passenger deck, Jumpship _****King Arthur_, neutral space,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_November 22, 3079_**

The resounding success of the mission to Pipedream spread a feeling of optimism and giddy relief among the crew of the _King Arthur_, and the capture of several Commonwealth of Narvosk agents from Veltar certainly added a strategic advantage. On top of that, Nickolas Fawkes enjoyed a little more respect and trust from the others, seeing as his intel helped make the mission possible in the first place. Alphonse Delarosa was as excited about the good news as everyone else, but as he wasn't a Mechwarrior, he soon had other, more pressing issues on his mind.

_Here goes nothing, _Alphonse told himself, swallowing and taking a deep breath. He knocked on a particular door in the private quarters deck of the _King Arthur_, and to distract himself he ran his hands through his brown hair, hoping to make it a little tidier.

The metal door slid open and Cassandra Delarosa stood in the door frame, her eyes widening in surprise. "Al?"

"Hi," Alphonse replied, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. He gestured awkwardly. "Can I, you know...?"

Cassandra glanced back in her private quarters, then backed into the room and let her husband enter, closing the door behind him. Music played on a stereo, and Cassandra reached over to shut it off. She leaned against the wall, arms folded and an expectant look on her face. "So, what is it?"

Al decided to be direct. Mind games only confused him anyway. "Cassandra, I want you back. This has gone on long enough."

A hurt expression crossed Cassandra's face. "Yeah... I guess," she admitted. Alphonse wasn't sure, but he thought he heard guilt in her voice. "Actually, I kind of expected you to do this, and in this manner."

"You did?"

Cassandra cracked a small smile. "Well, you _are _pretty stubborn and straightforward, after all. You go charging though the thick of everything, just as if you were back on a football field."

"I guess I've used that analogy more than once," Al admitted with a chuckle, then his tone evened out. "Listen, I've been thinking a lot about it, and there's no real way for me to completely apologize or take back what I've done to your trust. I simply don't know how! But there is one thing I do know: I want to move on from this, and not let it define our relationship. That's a poison I simply can't swallow."

With a sigh, Cassandra leaned forward, lowering her arms and clasping her hands behind her back. "I know, and it's the same for me," she admitted, glancing down. She resisted the urge to fiddle with the bright yellow ribbon in her hair. _I'm a married woman. I ought to stop wearing the darn thing. _"This can only get worse the longer we let it drag on."

"That's right, and I wanted to offer a chance to move on," Al repeated himself earnestly, pouncing on his opportunity. He took a step forward. "I've talked to my friends about it, like Lane and your brother, Kyle, and they all think that I ought to just go for it. I really want you back, even if I can't be forgiven."

Cassandra shook her head, and then stepped forward and embraced Alphonse warmly. "Don't put all of this on yourself," she said gently into his shoulder, squeezing tight. "I know what you did to me, and it was wrong, but I guess I handled this wrong as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Al couldn't resist. His heart hammered nervously. _Where is this going to go?_

Still not letting go, Cassandra explained, "You must feel pretty guilty, right? I don't want you to keep beating yourself up for this, that's all. Making you miserable makes me miserable too. You don't deserve that, and neither do I."

Alphonse felt a lump in his throat. _She really cared all this time!_

Breaking away from Al, Cassandra added, "I was just as angry at first as I seemed, and I scared you away. Now that I've cooled off, I realized that making you miserable is perpetuating the problem, and that makes me guilty too."

"Whoa, whoa. This was all me," Al tried to defend her. "I mean, I was the one who..."

"Keep in mind we're like two halves of the same whole," Cassandra cut him off, tears glimmering in her eyes. "When one half is sick, the other nurses it back to health. Instead of helping guide you through this, I just turned my back. Not now." She took Alphonse's hands in hers, savoring the warmth of his skin. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Let's not spend another minute apart, okay? Whatever happens, we face it together. I accept your apology completely. How's that sound?"

"Sounds very good. From now on, no more secrets or tricks between us," Alphonse added firmly. "I've learned that lesson. So... can I have you back?"

Cassandra broke into a wide smile. "Don't be silly, it's more than that. I'm having you back, too!"

"Of course. How did I miss that?" Alphonse laughed, now wrapping Cassandra in his arms. "Listen, Cassie, I love you very much and I don't want to lose you again, for any kind of reason."

"Oh, don't get corny on me," Cassandra laughed back, but her tone was warm. "I love my big lump of a husband, too. Big, lovable lump."

"I can be more than a lump, you know," Al suggested. He leaned closer to her ear, lowering his voice. "Don't you know how much I've longed for you?"

"And what might you be suggesting?" Cassandra smiled back, even though she already knew. She accepted Al's sudden kiss, gently holding his head in her hands as he guided her toward the double bed in the room.

"How about we make this our shared room?" Alphonse asked as he broke away from Cassandra for a second.

She considered this for a second. "Mmmmm, yeah. You're welcome to stay as long as you like!"

The both of them fell onto the bed together, and they spent a long night making up for lost time.

* * *

**_Infirmary, medical deck, Jumpship _****King Arthur_, Lorin space,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_December 3, 3079_**

The steady beep of a heart monitor was the first thing Lane heard when he awoke, and he felt soft covers over his legs and bare chest. He could tell that he was lying down, but not where he was. It seemed that he wore only his boxers.

_Hold on. Am I in my bed? _Lane blinked his eyes open, but the ceiling overhead looked different from that of his quarters on board the _King Arthur_. With a sudden jolt, he bolted upright, his blanket shifting as he moved. His head suddenly ached and he held his head in his hands, trying to remember what had happened. The vision of savage Battlemech combat flashed in his memory, then loud screeches of metal and twisting armor replayed in his mind. Last... a terrible, burning pain in his right leg, and the feeling of warm blood on his skin. _I was almost killed! I make it out of Pipedream alive?_

"Easy, dear," a gentle voice coaxed him, and Lane relaxed as warm, soft hands gripped his left arm. He sighed shakily, then settled back on his bed and turned to his left, where his wife sat on a short stool with Conrad on her lap. Lane felt a rush of gratitude for his wife and son's presence during his moment of confusion, and Jennifer's comforting expression helped ease his mind. Her elbow-length, light purple hair was bound in a ponytail behind her back, reminiscent of the old Prodigy Lance 10 days.

"Daddy," Conrad cheered his father's awakening. "You are okay! Good!"

Lane offered a small smile. "Good to see you, sport. Your vocabulary's really growing!" He looked to Jennifer and added, "Am I in a hospital?" he reached out to clasp his wife's hand. His right leg felt completely numb.

Jennifer nodded as she squeezed his hand tight. "You're in the _King Arthur_'s infirmary. You passed out not long after we boarded that dropship and took off from Veltar. We needed at least three people using power tools to cut you free of your _Mad Cat_'s cockpit, and your 'mech is in repairs right now." Tears welled in her eyes. "That mission was stressful on all of us, especially on you, as well as Parker and Evee. I'm just glad that we all got out alive."

"Pretty much," Lane sighed, but he remembered the sight of The Darkness showing Allison Skyllia's dead body on his camera. "But Allison didn't get out. That Darkness creep got her."

Regret flashed through Jennifer's amber eyes, but her tone was different. "Don't worry, that has been taken care of. By what I hear, Parker killed The Darkness when his infantry squad went into that base in Veltar. Evee Ridinghood and the others got out, and we captured six of the Commonwealth of Narvosk agents who were holed up in Veltar." She smiled wide. "Mission accomplished."

"Excellent." Lane couldn't help sharing her smile. "In that case, once we get good intel from them, we can plot our next move to take down Emmanuel Adelis. I promise you, Jennifer dear, that I will be there to help avenge Tuani IV, Martel, and all the other worlds Adelis took from us. Just let me at him."

"At least your spirit wasn't harmed," Jennifer teased him, then her face fell. "Though it will have to wait. Right now we're safe in what little Lorin space remains, and once we figure out where to go next, we'll go. For now, though, rest. You have... some recovery ahead of you."

_I can't help it. Gotta check the damage, _Lane mentally told himself"All right," he swallowed. "My leg is numb as hell. I hope it's okay!" He sat up again and tossed aside his blanket to check on his right leg. The sight shocked him.

From halfway down his thigh all the way to the toes, Lane's right leg was smooth, hard metal, a silvery-gray color that caught the infirmary's lights and reflected them. The flesh of his thigh melded seamlessly to the mechanical part, but Lane's heart seemed to stop and his body was swept with chills at the whole sight. "What... what in the hell... no. No! Damn it, no!"

He seized his artificial limb with both hands, as though to tear it off and let his flesh grow back. The very touch of the metal seemed like an abomination and his mind fought to reject the sight. "This can't be right!"

"Lane, stop it! You nearly bled to death as it was," Jennifer raised her voice, fighting her husband back. Conrad looked wide-eyed back and forth between his parents, alarmed by all the commotion. Jennifer held her son tight. "We barely got you here in time, and the flesh was already infected. The doctors did everything they could for you." Her tone softened. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Lane sighed as he slumped back, the fight draining out of his mind. His heart still hammered. "I just..." he swallowed. "I can hardly believe this! I'm still young, but I'm disfigured and broken. I bet I can't even walk right now."

"I know, but don't blame yourself," Jennifer reminded him gently. "And no, you're not broken. You only paid a price so we could escape Veltar. In fact, your strong leadership and ferocity in combat helped us get out of there. This is just a matter of course. You know this kind of thing happens in our line of work."

Lane couldn't help a chuckle. "Y-yeah, that's true. That was just the shock talking, and I'm sorry if I caused a ruckus. But still..." his stomach still writhed. "I bet the rehab will take some time."

"That leg has motors to let it move just like your old one," Jennifer explained, tapping the metal knee. "Your nerves have been connected to wires inside that leg to let signals from your brain control the leg. As you said, you will have to take time to use it smoothly and naturally, but it can be done. I know you can do it."

Getting a sudden idea, Lane swung his mismatched legs over the bed and placed his feet to the floor. He couldn't feel his metal leg, but if his nerves were connected to it, then that was good enough. Gingerly, he put all his weight on his legs and took a step forward with his left one, his balance a little wobbly. He swallowed and brought his right leg forward, marveling as the limb moved at his mental command. _Yes! I can move! _His elation was short-lived, however, as his leg clumsily scraped against the floor, the toes scraping against the tiles and not letting the leg get into position. Lane felt his stomach lurch as he suddenly pitched to the side, and he had to seize his beside table to avoid falling over. The lamp and personal effects on the table clattered to the floor.

"Careful!" Jennifer yelped. She set down Conrad and darted over, catching her husband before he slumped entirely to the floor. Conrad stood back as Jennifer helped Lane back onto the bed. Lane obediently lay back down, his heart racing once again.

"I couldn't resist," he cracked a grin. "I'm definitely not ready for that yet."

"No, but you will be." Jennifer sat on the bed next to him, gently stroking his rusty-red hair. "Take it slow. We've all gone through a lot, especially you and Parker and Evee. It's been almost two weeks since the Veltar mission, but we'll take a little more time."

"That's fine with me," Lane admitted. "It's funny, it seems like yesterday that we taught Conrad how to walk. Now I'll learn it all over again for myself!"

"I suppose that's true," Jennifer agreed, sharing Lane's mirth. He looked over his leg once again. It was shaped just like a natural leg, and two thin, black grooves ran down either side and into the ankle. Little blue lights shone in the black grooves, standing out against the silver-gray metal to give the whole thing a high-tech feel.

"At least this thing looks kind of cool," Lane chuckled as he tried to curl his toes. They awkwardly twitched in response. "Did Cassandra make this? Or maybe Bellany?"

Jennifer smiled. "I don't think so, but they would love to tinker with it, I'm sure."

"As long as they don't do anything weird with it," Lane added. "You never know with those two..."

* * *

**_Briefing room, Jumpship _****King Arthur_, Lorin space,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_December 10, 3079_**

"Our next operation will be two-pronged," explained Henri DuMont to the gathered Striking Tigers and Ridinghood Cavaliers. By now, every warrior had returned to full health and reported for duty, and the recent success at Pipedream spurred everyone to deal another blow to the Commonwealth of Narvosk as soon as possible. Fortunately, the information taken from the Veltar agents made this possible.

On a large screen, Henri presented two different planets, each two jumps away from the _King Arthur_'s current location. The planet on the left appeared to be mainly white and green, with a little blue for oceans and seas. "This is Quamutiik," Henri told the group at large. "Its name is Inuit for 'dog sled', an apt name because of the many challenging dog sled races the native people partake in. The local population lives with relatively primitive technology, mainly employing tanks and infantry forces rather than large Battlemechs."

With a press on his remote, Henri zoomed in a part of frigid Quamutiik and showed an overhead view of a military compound. "And this is the prize," the Tigers commander declared. "This world is one of two that Emmanuel Adelis controls his Commonwealth with. The Veltar agents held many secrets, but the personnel here are vital for maintaining order, communication, and encryption for the Commonwealth and its advancing forces. If this compound is taken, then the Commonwealth will lose a lot of its cohesion and the Lorins and their allies will find it much easier to recover ground lost to Adelis' army."

"What size resistance will we find there?" Parker asked, his meaty arms folded as he squinted at the compound, searching for weaknesses in its structure.

Henri scratched his jaw. "Anything's possible, but this compound is defended by secrecy rather than a large defense force. Quamutiik is a poor world of little importance to anybody, and so Adelis placed some of his men on this often-overlooked world. But," he cracked a smile, "Since our friends from Veltar told us all about it, the Quamutiik facility has lost its shroud of secrecy. Two Companies should suffice to assault it, and Timothy Lorin as volunteered to go as well. Of course, gaining any native assistance is always an option."

"Who is going to assault this world?" Tiger Wong asked warily.

"The Ridinghood Cavaliers, as well as Alpha Company of my Striking Tigers," Henri explained. "As I see it, the Cavaliers are now up to a full company of Mechwarriors, plus Chilali in her _Yellow Jacket_."

Lane Farlow, seated near the front of the assembly, craned his neck to check the Cavaliers ranks. Along with the core members of Evee and Parker, there was also Tiger Wong, Rocher, Bashiel and Rianne. Six Dreamers rebels from Pipedream now sat with the Cavaliers in the unit's uniform, washed free of Pipedream's industrial grime and their expressions radiating their determination. Lane had heard that a skilled mechanic had joined the Cavaliers, too, and would go with them on every mission from now on.

Charlotte Mickers, the commander of Alpha Company, stood. "I'm ready to do this, sir," she resolutely told Henri, saluting. "The Cavaliers and I will get it done. Right?" she smiled at Evee and Parker; the former returned the smile, the latter grunted.

"Aw man, I don't wanna freeze my can off on this ice ball," Rocher groaned. "First the stink of Pipedream and now this. Adelis operates on the nicest of worlds."

Henri glanced at the young warrior. "If I recall, you're being sent on a combat operation, not a picnic. Buck up."

A few amused chuckles swept the room and Rocher hushed up, but in a gesture of comradeship, Tiger Wong thumped Rocher's back. "After what we went through, what's a little snow and ice?"

"And now, the other half," Henri exclaimed. On the screen, Quamutiik retreated to the background to let a blue planet dominate instead. A cluster of islands lay near the northern edge of the equator, dozens of them varying in size.

"I bring you Posiden," Henri announced. "A feudal world run by dozens of competing island-nations, each boasting an impressive navy and air force. Battlemechs are used here, but each island nation's true pride lies in its ships. Beta and Delta Company will take care of this along with Michael and Rose Lorin, as long as they all are not afraid to get wet."

The newly-elected commander of Beta Company, Kobel Morthav, glanced at the Delta Company commander Darchin Gulamar and the two men exchanged nods.

"In addition to them, Lane Farlow's lance and other miscellaneous warriors will go here," Henri added. "Adelis has a facility here that's the sister of Quamutiik's, and it's located on a particular island. There is a complication to this mission, however: many of the larger, stronger island nations support the Commonwealth of Narvosk, while a few others secretly oppose it. There is an up side: one of the larger island nations, Chelona, is anti-Narvosk, and enlisting their aide will be essential. Anti-air defenses and a powerful detection system will prevent us from dropping directly on the target island, so the ground force will use Chelona's navy to get there and launch an amphibious assault."

Lane felt excited to get back to the action, but he rolled up the right leg of his pants and clapped his hand against the cool metal of his artificial leg. _I sure hope this thing doesn't rust!_

Henri hesitated. "There is... another element of Posiden. It is the home of one of us."

At the prompt, Nickolas Fawkes stood from his seat and walked over to Henri's side, then cleared his throat nervously. "I understand that not all of you place your trust in me yet, but I will once again prove that I oppose Adelis as much as you do. I was born on Posiden and left it to join the Commonwealth. I know my home well and will go with Beta and Delta Companies to help keep us on track."

Fawkes borrowed Henri's remote and highlighted one of the biggest island nations. "Here, this is where I grew up: Terram Solis, or 'land of the sun' in its native tongue. Its ruler, Emperor Gaius, was in power when I left, and he has since become one of Adelis' strongest supporters. No doubt that he will go after us if we're found trying to slip to the target island. But, I have been to Chelona before and I can persuade the people there to aid us."

Makoto Yamada raised a question: "I'm starting to see a pattern among these names. Is this world Mediterranean in culture?"

"Yes, it is," Fawkes answered. "Some islands like Chelona have a distinct Greek culture, while others like Terram Solis are much more like the ancient Romans of Terra. This affects the language, too: English is spoken here and there, but expect to mostly hear Greek and Latin among the people of Posiden."

An instant babble arose from this, and Evee's voice rang above the others, "Did you say that the people there speak _Latin_? But it's a dead language!"

"Oh, but some things never die," Fawkes couldn't resist a smile as he waved a finger. "Latin is very much alive and strongly used on the Roman islands like Terram Solis! I myself spoke Latin before English in my youth._ Possum dicere lingua mortua. Miraris?"_

Parker pursed his lips. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you were surprised that I speak a dead language," Fawkes said, clearly enjoying this._ Noli computare. Interpres esse potest durante munere."_

"Mr. Fawkes..." Parker sounded irritated.

"I will translate for everyone when we encounter Latin-only speakers," Fawkes repeated in English. "For intercepting Terram Solis messages, plus the fact that some Greeks here speak it too."

_This is getting weirder by the minute, _Lane thought with amusement.

"Is there anything else, Fawkes?" Henri asked. "Do you have any old contacts on Posiden? Or maybe friends or family who can help us?"

For split-second, Fawkes' face darkened. "No one of use, I am afraid. Don't worry, though, the Chelona folk will be helpful enough. I imagine that by January 3080, both strike teams will arrive at their planets?"

"Yes," Henri said. "A Lorin Jumpship, the _Sphinx_, will arrive and carry the Ridinghood Cavaliers and Alpha Company to Quamutiik. The _King Arthur _will take everyone else to Posiden. Well, that is all. Everyone is dismissed."

As Fawkes departed the room with everyone else, he passed by Albert Martineau. The Baron glared at Fawkes for a second, but then his expression softened marginally.


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY FIVE**

**by RogueBaron**

_**Jumpship Sphinx,  
**__**Quamutiik Orbit, Former FWL,  
**__**January 10, 3080**_

The world of Quamutiik was one giant perpetual iceberg that reflected nothing but pallor. Even the holographic image of the subzero sphere managed to illuminate the command center of the Jumpship Sphinx without normal light, so to investigate the surface of the planet, the captain had to dim the light, much to the chagrin of the ship crews. Some relieves on the surface showed massive hills and valley formations. Several mesas stretched thousands of miles long, hinting large bodies of water one time, before eternal winter took over the world.

To most eyes – including Evee's – Quamutiik was just a large white blob that hid nothing. But to some trained intelligence officers like Sayuri Miyagi, the icy world couldn't hide military equipment and Battlemechs' heat signatures. She had highlighted three areas that she thought looked suspicious. She was sure they were Adelis' encampments. They didn't look different from other places to Evee, but she was willing to follow Sayuri's pointers.

"Sayuri said this area was Adelis' logistic encampment," Charlotte Mickers pointed to the highlighted area at the northernmost area. "This one on the south-east was their artillery units, and the one on the south was the main army. They are about 50 kilometers apart, which is far enough to get overwhelmed by one strike, but close enough so their war machines can cover the distance in less than an hour. We don't know how strong they are. This image doesn't tell us the number of military units." She squinted over the large holographic image of the planet, obviously as clueless as Evee. "Can you see anything different?"

"Except from the white?" Evee replied halfheartedly. She turned to Parker, but he just shook his head in response. "We'll need recon before we make a move. The information from Sayuri was several weeks old. I'm not comfortable sending our troops based on this picture alone."

"Seconded," Charlotte concurred. "I can send two lances to investigate these areas."

"I have a helicopter pilot that can cover twice as much range as your lances," Evee stated. "Why don't I send her to reconnoiter the supposedly front-line base? She can get out of the vicinity quickly if things get out of hand. You send your lances to survey the logistic and artillery encampments."

"If you're sure your pilot can handle it," Charlotte answered. "I'll brief my troops. We'll drop off in six hours."

"Affirmative," Evee concluded. She followed Charlotte until she got out of the room, then turned to Tiger, Rocher, and Chilali, the remaining Cavaliers officers she handpicked from Tchamba. She hadn't seen much of them since pulling out of Pipedream, particularly because Parker didn't let anybody see her, and only let Hotaru tend her injuries. She only knew from Parker that the three of them played critical roles in saving her life. She found it hard to believe, since the last thing she remembered Tiger and Rocher was that immature brawl in the middle of her briefing. But if Parker said it happened that way, then it happened that way.

"You have performed exceptionally well during Pipedream campaign," Evee addressed them. "You saved my life, and the lives of dozens other warriors. I am forever indebted to you. When this war is over, I'll make it my business to guarantee your satisfaction working for the Ridinghood Cavaliers. But as for now, we still have a war to win, and I can only expect you to perform professionally, just like you demonstrated at Pipedream.

"We have reinforcements from Pipedream, and the Cavaliers is now officially company strength. Bashiel and Rianne will join Parker and me in the command lance. I'm promoting Tiger and Rocher to lance commanders, and I'm assigning the new members as your lance mates." Evee handed two stacks of folders to Tiger and Rocher, one stack for each newly-appointed lance commander. "Here are the dossiers of your subordinates. Study their strength and weaknesses, and use them to do your job. Congratulations, lance commanders. Make me proud."

"You bet I will," Rocher replied with his usual brashness. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"I appreciate the honor, Commander," Tiger followed suit. "I will not disappoint you."

"Good," Evee smirked. "Now, you are dismissed. Go manage your lances." As Tiger and Rocher went, she turned to Chilali. "Unfortunately I can't find reinforcement for you, Captain. So for now your service is only recon duty. But I will find some guys for you, so you can come back to your fire support duty."

"Appreciated, Ma'am," Chilali replied, a sigh of bitterness rang in Evee's ears, but there was so much she could do. "I supposed my next job is to recon the front liners, Ma'am?"

"Correct. I'll have the technician to upload the coordinate to your _Yellow Jacket_." She paused a moment, thinking of what she needed to say to the helicopter commander. "I know you are not trained in reconnaissance missions, but I don't have anybody else. I need to have an estimated number of their military assets. Do you think you can give it to me, Captain?"

"Certainly do, Ma'am. Just make sure you send me to the right coordinates this time. I hate dying."

"Done," Evee nodded. "Dismissed, Captain. Meet me at the hangar in six hours."

When Chilali left the room, Evee turned to Parker. "Have you met our new tech? What do you make of him?"

"From his dossier, he seems honest," Parker exhaled sharply. "But I won't trust him just yet. I don't want to lose our only pilot for an unknown reason. I'll upload the coordinates myself."

Evee remembered that Parker had some technical training before he met her, although it wasn't intensive, and Parker had not meddled with technical stuff for a long time. Evee felt slightly nervous about it. But this mission was critical, and it was better him than the new tech who she didn't know at all. "All right, you do that. Just make sure she can get it." She let out a long, exasperating sigh, then left the command center.

* * *

Being a lance commander was not foreign for Tiger Wong. It just felt unfamiliar because he hadn't held that position for almost 10 years. He was a Sang-wei when he left CCAF, and he led a lance of highly trained Mechwarriors during his campaign to Styk. Unfortunately the campaign gave him a bitter taste of working for CCAF, so he left and joined several mercenary units, never once led a lance until now.

Sitting alone in the mess hall, accompanied only by cereal bars from the vending machine, Tiger carefully reviewed the dossiers Evee gave him. The first one was from a veteran Mechwarrior named Ishe. He was a security guard for Peyong Industries before the company went down over scandals. He rode a nasty missile boat APL-2S _Apollo_. The next was a fairly young and inexperienced mechwarrior named Kato. His resume comprised only two years working with The Dreamers who, being underground guerrilla, rarely used Battlemechs. But somehow he could get himself an Omni _Firestarter_-C. The last one was a woman named Bobi. She was young but already packed five years of experience under her belt. She came in with a 65-ton _Tempest_.

From the 'mech composition, Tiger could see that Evee wanted him to succeed her as the fire support leader. The job was not attractive to him, but he had been holding that role since he started working for the Cavaliers. He got used to being a fire support. Besides, everybody would prefer to have Rocher to man the front line. Many favored Rocher's erratic combat maneuvers more than Tiger's precision shooting, and Tiger couldn't blame them. But deep down he missed being in the front line. It was where he trained to be and where he was good at.

The sound of bare feet pattering on the metal floor interrupted Tiger's daydream, and he was somewhat glad to see it was Hotaru. The last time they met was before Pipedream when she tended his wounds from the brawl with Rocher. They barely talked back then, mostly because Tiger was ashamed of the brawl. But he acknowledged her care and precision as a surgeon, and he felt she was not different too much from himself. They both valued quality in their work. And the fact that they were the only remaining ethnic Asians in the Cavaliers somehow connected him to her, even without words. He wished he had more time with her.

Hotaru gave him a courtesy smile then walked to the vending. She put in some C-bills but the machine refused to work. A quick _"Nandayo? Dono yō ni sore wa kanō desuka?"_ escaped her lips, and she rapped the vending machine, hoping to get her money's worth. But the stubborn machine defied her, and in the end Hotaru gave up.

Tiger seized the opportunity. "I have extra bars if you'd like."

Hotaru gave him a quizzical look. "Are you not hungry, Tiger-san?"

"I have more than enough. I'll be honored to have your company."

Hotaru paused briefly, weighing the decision whether to join Tiger or just go back to her quarters. In the end, she chose the former, and walked toward the mess table. She took a chair and sit next to Tiger. _"Domo arigato,"_ she smiled and bowed politely. Then she saw Tiger's dossiers. "I heard that you got a promotion, Tiger-san. _Omedetou gozaimasu!_ You work really hard and you deserve it."

_"Xiexie ni," _Tiger replied, comfortably using his Mandarin to counter to Hotaru's Japanese. "I'm just doing my job."

"It is more than a job. It is very noble of you to work with Rocher to help Evee, after what he said and did to you," Hotaru said carefully. "You impress me with your work ethic."

Tiger scoffed. "Rocher is a _zhu tou_, but he is still my comrade. Regardless what he said and done, I always know he has my back when I need him, and I will always have his back when he needs me. I should have acted professionally when I dealt with him, but sometimes my past gets the best of me."

Hotaru munched on the bar for a moment, then stated, "I rooted for you when you fought him."

That comment made Tiger laugh bitterly. "I appreciate it very much, Miss Hotaru. But I'm afraid you threw away your money on the wrong guy. I am a Capellan. I will always carry the sins of Sun Tzu Liao. Rocher, on the other hand, is a FedSun. No matter what he does, he will always be the good guy by the grace of Victor Steiner-Davion."

"I never see a person by somebody else's valor or stain, Tiger-san," Hotaru said compasionately. "Others may hold you responsible for what Sun Tzu did at Tikonov, or what your commander did at Styk, but not me. I saw you as a greater man than Rocher. That's why I wished you to win."

Hotaru's words made Tiger's ears red but his heart chilled at the same time. For such a young girl, she did have the words of an old wise woman. They made him feel little in her presence. He waited until Hotaru finished her cereal bar, then started another subject. "You earned a lot of respect from Parker and Evee yourself. You are the only one that was allowed to see Evee when she was recovering. That was a lot of honor."

"It has nothing to do with honor, Tiger-san. I am the only doctor on board. I'm not particularly experienced in tending injuries. It should've been Jomei's specialty." The mentioning of Jomei suddenly tore an old wound. Her eyes welled up, and her breath stuck in her throat. But she didn't want to cry in front of Tiger, so she quickly composed herself. _"Gomen nasai,_ I shouldn't act this way. Sometimes my past gets the best of me too."

Tiger had never lost a loved one before, but he wanted to return her favor, to make her feel better the way she made him feel better, so he wrapped his arms gently over his shoulder, just a gesture of solidarity. "We bring our own pain into this war, Miss Hotaru," he said carefully. "I don't know how to fix mine, let alone yours, but I will always be here when you need me, just like you're here for me when I need you."

There was considerable warmth Hotaru hadn't felt for months, so long that she almost forgot what it was like. Inside that cold, bitter Capellan warrior lied something fragile, and he was willing to share the burden with her. There they were, two strangers in a strange world, finding comfort in each other. She understood that Tiger couldn't possibly heal her loss of Jomei. That part was hers alone. But knowing she had somebody to share was a tremendous morale boost.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Tiger-san," Hotaru sighed as she snuggled up closer to him. "Have I ever said thank you for saving my life in Tchamba? _Domo arigatou gozaimashita."_

_"Hěn yuànyì wèi nín xiàoláo,"_ Tiger whispered his reply. He shifted in his chair, making himself as comfortable for Hotaru as possible to lean on, and just embraced the moment. Everything he needed to say had been said. For the rest of the night (or as long as Hotaru decided how long she would stay that way), it was just warmth.

* * *

_**Jumpship Sphinx,  
**__**Quamutiik Orbit, Former FWL,  
**__**January 12, 3080**_

The battleROMs from Chilali's _Yellow Jacket_ and Charlotte's team provided much-needed insight of the situation down on the ground level. The artillery emplacement was only guarded with two lances of 'mechs, mostly mediums with a few heavies. Long Toms and Thumpers were scattered in the thick snow, concealed by white parkas that blended perfectly with the white environment. The compound was even less defended. They relied heavily on the location of the compound which was very difficult to reach by battlemechs.

The bulk army was a different story. The main buildings sat on top of several bunkers only visible from their heating units. Battlemechs and armored vehicles patrolled the vicinity in a very tight grid. A rough estimate put their strength between a battalion and a regiment. The central compound itself was barricaded with cascaded concrete walls with laser turrets on top.

The Ridinghood Cavaliers and the Striking Tigers gathered once again at the command center, trying to defile the enemy ranks. For a glance, the job seemed impossible. It was the perfect fortress with virtually impenetrable defenses. But history stated no fortress was impenetrable. No matter how strong a fortress was, there was always a weakness.

"Pretty tight defense, I should say," Charlotte said, zooming in and out of some locations to get detail views of interesting spots. "These walls are more than a foot thick. The only way to get around it is to follow the maze, but you'll be caught in the laser enfilades. By the time you reach the center, you'll have no armor left. You have no chance to beat the battalion."

"We need more men," Evee concurred. "This is not a job for two companies. We could strafe them from the air, but we don't have air assets." She leaned on her chair, feet up the table, chewing on her pen while observing the military compound. Her eyes widened as she suddenly spotted a window of opportunity. "Unless…"

"We can use their own guns to open the barricade," Parker tuned in, as if reading her mind. "We can seize the artillery emplacements without much trouble. They are only lightly guarded. Then we use the Long Toms and Thumpers to destroy the enfilades. If we concentrate on the turrets, we could probably clear up 50 percent of the barricades. Providing we still have ammunition for the cannons, we can strafe the center compound to weaken the defenders."

"But we don't know what's in the bunker, Sir," Tiger spoke up. "There may be civilians inside."

"Civilians, my ass!" Rocher snapped. "Anybody within a close proximity to a military unit is considered part of the unit. You should know that. You were at Styk."

Tiger didn't know why Rocher had to bring up Styk incident over and over again, even after they had settled their differences. But he didn't want to start another confrontation with the brash Davion. He remembered Hotaru and her kind, compassionate words, and he decided to act like he was supposed to.

"I would rather not shoot the bunkers," he said, fighting the urge to rip Rocher's throat. "We don't know what the situation is down there, and I don't want to regret my decision. I have been in these circumstances before, and I was at the wrong side of the battle. I don't want it to happen again."

Before Rocher could launch another tirade, Evee stepped in. "I understand your disposition, but we _need_ that artillery. The enemy ground units outnumber us, and those are the ones we see on the surface. Without the artillery, our casualties will be insurmountable. We can't afford that kind of loss, not at this stage of war."

"When we seize the artillery units, we'll scout the main compound," Parker joined the fray. "If there are civilians in the bunkers, we'll take them out as much as we can. But I will not let my men to walk into enemy fire without a fighting chance. We'll use the artillery to bomb the ground units. That is non-negotiable."

Tiger realized it was a tough situation. The very reason he left Capellan Army was because they disregarded humanity, and it seemed as if history repeated itself. But if they didn't strafe the enemy ground units, a lot of good Mechwarriors would die, and the future of their campaign would be in jeopardy. Choosing between the deaths of unarmed civilians and the deaths of his comrades in arms might not be a big deal for others, but for Tiger, it was the very essence of being a Mechwarrior.

"Just promise me one thing, Commander," Tiger yielded. "You will regard human lives as much as you can. If there are civilians inside those bunkers, you will make it a priority to see they are not caught in our bombardment."

"You have my word," Parker nodded firmly. "But bear in mind that my men come first."


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTY SIX**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Landing pad, Chelona Island, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 14, 3080_**

Warm, salty air whipped across everyone's faces as they disembarked one of the Striking Tigers dropships that landed on Posiden. At the lead of the group walked the Farlows as well as Darchin Gulamar and Kobel Morthav and Fawkes, and Lane breathed in the air with wonder. _I haven't been to a beach in a long time, now that I think about it. And the stifling, recycled air of a Jumpship makes this natural air only that much better._

There was much more to Posiden than its warm air. The warm sun reflected off the nearly global ocean that this world was famed for, and the Striking Tigers dropships landed on the grounds of Chelona island's governor's palace. The palace towered over the visitors, its walls a gleaming white stone and showing Greek architecture from top to bottom. It stood on the edge of a grassy cliff that overlooked the vast, rich blue ocean. Tall, sturdy pillars supported the roofs and upper levels and statues of Greek gods and goddesses adorned the grounds and walkways. On the modern side things, a number of armored vehicles patrolled the hilly grounds and an HPG uplink station rested near the palace, surrounded by a fence and guarded by two _Griffin _Battlemechs.

Sudden babble caught Lane's attention. He and the other Tigers reached the edge of the landing pads and a number of officials greeted them, all speaking Greek with much enthusiasm. Lane and the others halted, unsure what to do next. Did these people know English? The governor, Thomas Karahalios, had welcomed the Tigers from orbit and invited them to visit, but what came next? Lane faltered, racking his brains for any Greek he had learned, but nothing useful came to mind. Next to him, Jennifer pursed her lips and tried to avoid eye contact, unsure what to do.

Nickolas Fawkes moved to the front of the group and took the lead, responding to Karahalios' men with more Greek chatter. The officials nodded and spoke again, and then the lead official, a balding man with dark gray hair and a deep blue suit, rounded on Lane and spoke with a thick accent. "Welcome to Posiden, Mechwarrior Lane Farlow! I understand that your commander Henri DuMont has given you command of this task force?"

"Yes, that's right," Lane responded, relieved to be on equal ground with the natives at last. "Two companies of Mechwarriors, plus support staff and a few extra warriors. I understand that your governor is quite eager to make a move against Adelis?" He glanced at Fawkes. _He knows Greek too? Why doesn't he ever tell me anything?_

"Yes, very much so," the man nodded, and Fawkes folded his arms and nodded too. "Emmanuel Adelis is an evil man and he has no business keeping his men on Posiden any longer! We'll wash away his foul presence with the tides of justice!"

"There's that ocean talk again," Lane muttered into Jennifer's ear, and she smiled.

"I think it's very charming," she responded.

Fawkes cleared his throat. "We are prepared to disembark our Battlemechs and find a place to store them until we're ready for an operation. Where are your military facilities?"

The official said something in Greek and then added, "No no, you will not need to work yet! We are prepared to make accommodations for our guests. Governor Karahalios welcomes you to Chelona island and wants to make you feel welcome as well. His staff will take care of your Battlemechs and you will all be honored guests in the palace, and all of our services will be at your beck and call, including the public baths and entertainment services. The fleet is almost ready to depart. Only a few days from now, we can begin our operation against Adelis' base. Follow me."

Without further ado, he turned and strode up a stone walkway leading to the palace's front doors and the other officials tagged along. Curious, Lane led the others after them and turned to Jennifer again. "Sounds like this will be play before work, huh?"

"True," Jennifer agreed. "I look forward to it."

"Oh, yeah? I thought you hated too much play and too little work!"

"There's nothing we can do until the fleet is ready, so we may as well take advantage of the services being offered."

"Yeah, I guess," Lane conceded as his party entered the palace's shadow. "Doesn't hurt to have a little fun. If only Conrad were here!"

"That can be arranged."

Lane gawked at Jennifer's mysterious smile. "What?"

* * *

**_Governor's Palace, Chelona Island, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 15, 3080_**

Even after spending the night at governor Thomas Karahalios' palace, Lane got the feeling that he'd never get the chance to fully explore or appreciate its luxury. Spacious, brightly-lit rooms, towering windows, gold handrails and expensive wall-mounted paintings, and priceless ancient Greek statues were only the beginning. The commanders of Lane's group attended Karahalios' strategy meeting the night before, but now they had all of this time to themselves until the fleet was ready. The Chelona fleet commander, Admiral Stavros, felt that the combined strength of the Chelona armed forces and the Striking Tigers would be more than sufficient to conquer Adelis' island, but Lane knew better than to expect effortless victory. Still, there was nothing he could do right now, so he distracted himself with the luxuries of Karahalios' palace. Or at least, until he could find everybody.

"Jennifer? Are you there?" he asked in the early morning, turning over in the soft double bed in their guest room. He squinted in the bright sunlight shining through the tall windows in the room, but the space next to him was quite empty. Lane bolted upright, his artificial right leg clanking slightly as he moved. _Where did she go? Is there an emergency? Why wasn't I told? _Panic rose in his gut as he hastily climbed out of bed, careful not to lose his balance and fall over. He awkwardly walked around the bed to find any clue as to where Jennifer went, fighting down an increasing sense of alarm. He prided himself on how well he could walk now, but running was far beyond him.

A note lay on Jennifer's pillow and Lane reached out, bringing it closer to his face. _Lane, dear, you looked tired to I let you sleep in without bothering you. The people here take morning baths and, well, I thought I'd try them out. I'm in the public bath on the second floor. Join me if you like! Love, Jenny._

Now Lane felt very silly as he set the paper back on the pillow, almost laughing out loud at himself. _Jeez, did losing a leg suddenly make me paranoid and see danger everywhere? Or is it justified, considering how powerful our enemies are? I had thought Jenny and I were safe and far removed from war on Tchamba... and look how that wound up._

But still... a warm morning bath in a luxurious place like this?

"Oh, you got up?" Jennifer asked kindly as Lane entered the vast public bath of the palace. She and several other fellows wallowed shoulder-deep in a vast, square bath tub set in the white stone floor, and steam rose into the air and sweet-smelling soap bubbles covered the water's surface. It was a mark of friendship how both men and women lounged in the bath without the slightest embarrassment.

"I thought I'd drop by, you know," Lane smiled back, his metal foot clanking loudly on the smooth stone floor. Normally he showered in the morning but this looked like much more fun. That same idea clearly had crossed the minds of his friends.

"Well, hurry and get in!" Cassandra urged him, waving at him while leaning against Alphonse's shoulder. She ran her hands through her wet brown hair. "The water's fine. Really fine."

"Hey, don't rush me," Lane teased her, and after he hastily gathered his bathing gear and removed his clothing he sank carefully into the water with everyone else. Not only were Jennifer and the Delarosas here, but Kyle and Samantha were here too, as well as Makoto and Bellany. Lane got the feeling that someone, maybe Cassandra, had organized this party.

Although he tried to make his artificial leg look casual, Lane couldn't help but notice several pairs of eyes watching his metal leg with curiosity and wonder. Lane tried not to look abashed and wandered over to Jennifer. "Looking at my leg,everyone?"

"I, uh... no, of course not," Samantha said quickly, looking self-conscious and turning away.

Kyle rested his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he doesn't mind your gawking."

"I wasn't gawking!" Samantha replied hotly. "Okay, maybe I kind of stared, but... whatever." She smiled. "I've seen artificial limbs before."

"Have you ever seen one rust?" Lane asked her, suddenly wondering if getting in this much water was such a good idea. On one hand, he hated having a replacement limb, but he also felt oddly protective of his prosthetic leg.

Cassandra sloshed over to Lane, a calming smile on her face. "Of course not, silly. Bellany and I helped design and build that thing. You can take a bath or go swimming without rusting up. We made sure of that."

"Good to know," Lane said with distinct relief. He resisted the urge to bring up his leg to look at it, but Cassandra took care of that for him. She reached into the water and practically flipped Lane over as she tugged his metal leg out of the water's surface. "Hey! Watch it!" he yelped.

Ignoring the protests, Cassandra held Lane's leg close to her face, inspecting it. She let it go with a satisfied look. "Yup, looking good!" she said brightly, tossing her hair. "I hear that you're walking better on it now."

"Y-yeah, pretty much," Lane replied, heart hammering as he drifted back to the bath's edge to avoid further horseplay. "But I can't run just yet. Conrad can outrun me right now."

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll not give you reason to chase him," Jennifer assured him. "Unless he tries to damage any of the artifacts in this palace later today. I'd better watch him..."

"Uh, what?" Lane frowned. _Didn't she mention something about Conrad yesterday?_

Jennifer smiled. "A dropship is taking several more personnel to this palace today, and I asked to have Conrad brought along."

"Ooooooh, Conrad will be here too?" Cassandra chirped.

"Isn't that risky?" Makoto wondered.

"It's only for today," Jennifer defended herself. She moved a lock of her purple hair off her shoulder. "I talked to governor Karahalios and there's absolutely no danger of this island being attacked or invaded anytime soon, and Conrad will only be here until the evening. I thought that he deserved a chance to see new worlds and have a little fun. I don't want this nasty war to ruin my family's chance to be together."

Lane was touched. "You really do care!"

"I care enough to understand that my family isn't scared off easily," Jennifer said proudly, wrapping Lane in her arms. "We didn't raise a coward, now did we?"

"Not at all," Lane shook his head. "I wonder if he'll follow in mommy and daddy's footsteps someday?"

"Whatever he wants," Jennifer figured. "Not everyone in my or your family wants to fight. Some just want a quieter, safer life."

"Like me," Alphonse said timidly, sinking himself down to his nose. Cassandra giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"Kyle and I would have a child," Samantha added, "but our lifestyle with the Arctic Wolves is a bit too hectic for that."

"Oh, I was just going to ask about that," Cassandra said with distinct disappointment. "I was hoping to be an aunt, not to sound too selfish..."

Samantha laughed lightly. "You remind me of Kyle, Cassie. He's always saying how we need a softer side to our lives." She cuddled next to Kyle and rested her chin on his shoulder, and Kyle suddenly looked very self-conscious.

"I-I'm not trying to force it," Kyle swallowed nervously. "I mean, when and if the time's right, we could..."

"Really, Kyle. You're still the timid kid I knew from the Lance 10 days?" Bellany teased him. "I did the mechanics and you did the 'mech piloting, yet you still tremble at the slightest danger."

"Kid? I'm older than you are!" Kyle bristled, much to Samantha's amusement. "And I fought most bravely in the Lance 10 days! _And_ my sister did mechanical work too, you know."

Makoto only looked back and forth between all the arguing people, a look of irritation on his face. Cassandra didn't fail to notice. "Hey, Makoto. You're not saying much," she commented.

"Just enjoying the water," Makoto mumbled back, eyeing Cassandra suspiciously. "I don't have to talk to do that..."

"Still the grouch?" Lane jibed. "I thought you'd brighten up after 12 years, old friend."

"Like how everyone else has hinted, life doesn't always go the way you want it to," Makoto pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Lane wondered.

Makoto rose a little higher and pointed. "You got a mechanical leg and the Goyuas are too busy for a family. You've got to be prepared for whatever comes."

Lane gulped. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Makoto burst out laughing. "Sorry, I gave you the wrong idea. Maybe it's just my inner calm or something, but I never did get all excited and worked up like you and Cassie. Or maybe I've been away from friends too long. I don't want anyone to think of me like Oscar the Grouch or something like that."

"What _have _you been up to, Makoto?" Jennifer asked kindly. "Lane and I hardly ever heard from you during our time apart!"

"Helping get my family, and the Draconis Combine as a whole, back together," Makoto answered, running a hand through his short, bristly hair. "Wasn't as easy as it sounded. Remember how my family all allied themselves with the Clans for glory and power? I tell you, fixing that mistake was a hassle, put very mildly. And... my great-grandfather passed away in 3069. I was very upset to see him go."

"Your great-grandfather?" Alphonse repeated, astounded.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, my mother's grandfather, Ryuunosuke Yamada. He was 104 years old when he went. He was very proud of me." He actually sounded a little choked up, something Lane thought he'd never hear.

"He must have been a great man," Samantha said with amazement. "I'm sorry to hear that he's gone."

"He died happy," Makoto assured her. "Our family was put into the hands of the younger Yamadas and they knew how to handle things. Our family was greatly respected once, and my great-grandfather was certain that I and the other Yamadas would once again make it the right hand of House Kurita."

There was a heavy silence for a few seconds, and Lane racked his brains for something respectful to say. Cassandra spoke up first. "Hey, Makoto! Wasn't Sayuri your girlfriend? Whatever happened to that?"

Everyone else winced at the blunt remark, but Makoto regained his composure with a slight chuckle and answered, "We, uh... had different priorities and she and I agreed that she'd be better off pursuing her own career in computers than stick around helping me with the family. But don't worry, we're still friends! It was good to see her once I came here to the Free Worlds League territory and boarded the King Arthur. It was good to see everyone, in fact. Reminds me of the old days. I almost miss them."

"Yeah. Almost," Lane agreed heartily. Hellish battles against fierce Clanners, dangerous planets, and Ras' death all came to Lane's mind, and he decided that the Lance 10 days were best left in the past. Still... he glanced over at Jennifer and felt a warmth in his heart. _I met Jennifer during our time in Lance 10, and that alone made it worthwhile._

* * *

Jennifer certainly hadn't lied; as soon as a _Leopard-_class dropship landed on the palace dropship landing pads, ten Tigers officials and one toddler disembarked from the vehicle. Cassandra, for one, was very excited to see Conrad around, and even Samantha was pleased to see him.

"You have a wonderful son," Samantha had told the Farlows as she held Conrad in her arms, her expression radiant. "You know, Kyle, this is kind of changing my mind about starting a family..."

Not only did the palace have its luxurious guest rooms and huge public bath, but it also featured a casino (Kyle nervously avoided the place), an outdoor swimming pool complete with several diving boards (Fawkes loved it), a huge library (Jennifer found a copy of her favorite book, _The Art of War_,to read), and an aquarium, which Conrad loved most of all. "Look at the big fishie!" Conrad cheered as a shark glided through the waters, a six-inch thick wall of glass separating the child from the primal hunter.

"No no, Conrad, that's a shark, a big swimmer with lots of sharp teeth for eating!" Lane told his son, kneeling by him and pointing at the shark. "It _eats_ fishies."

"Technically, sharks _are _fish," Jennifer added thoughtfully, folding her arms as she watched it swim along. "And did you know that they can grow over 30,000 teeth in their lifetime?"

"Yes, you've told me that on every aquarium visit on Tchamba," Lane grinned back. "Hey, Conrad. Do you know what that is?" He pointed at a passing puffer-fish, which had inflated itself at the shark's passing.

Conrad watched the puffer-fish with a finger on his lip, then his eyes widened. "Porkapine! In water! Porkapine fish!"

"A what?" Jennifer winced.

"I think he means a porcupine," Lane laughed, gently shaking his son's shoulders. "Conrad, that's a puffer-fish! If anything mean or dangerous comes by like the shark, it will inflate itself like a balloon and get spines! No shark would eat that, keeping it safe and sound!"

"Puff! Puff!" Conrad declared, taking deep breaths and puffing out his chest with a determined expression. "Not eat me!"

"Trust me, your mommy and I aren't letting you near any hungry sharks," Lane told him confidently. "But a few days from now, mommy and daddy will go out to the ocean on a big boat. There might be sharks. Wish us luck!"

"Puff out spines to scare away sharks!" Conrad advised him. Lane and Jennifer laughed, but their humor was cut short as one of Admiral Stavros' men strode into the aquarium.

"Mechwarriors Lane and Jennifer Farlow of the Striking Tigers?" he asked crisply.

"Yes?" they asked in unison, standing up straight.

"Admiral Stavros has sent a message: the fleet is ready ahead of schedule, and will depart tomorrow to begin the assault against the Commonwealth of Narvosk island," the official stated. "And furthermore, be warned: we may be facing more than the Narvosk fleet. Adelis has some island nations of Posiden on his side. Be prepared."

Lane clenched his fists at his sides. "More than ready."

* * *

**_Command bridge, _****Luftenburg-_class carrier _Zeus_, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 16, 3080_**

Never before had Lane seen anything like the _Zeus_. Massing at 100,000 tons, the Lyran-built aerospace fighter carrier ship ranked as the most impressive vehicle he ever lay eyes on. Not surprisingly, Admiral Stavros used the _Zeus _as his fleet's flagship, the heart of Governor Karahalios' defense force. Along with Lane stood Jennifer, Fawkes, Darchin, and Kobel on the crowded bridge of the monster vessel to watch the spectacle. Dozens of uniformed men and women worked at their command stations, keeping their eyes on their screens and their hands on control boards to keep the monster vessel running. Lane felt like he was at the heart of a great hive.

"You seem impressed," Stavros said with a hint of pride as he turned to look at Lane's expression of awe. He wore his navy hat over his short black hair and a thin chinstrap beard added to his appearance of command.

"To say the least, Admiral," Lane commented unable to hide his amazement. "On board this ship, I feel like we can do anything!"

Stavros chuckled at that. "At least, that is the impression I like to give to my enemies, that I can destroy them at a mere whim. Today, however, we must fight for what we want. Adelis' island is defended by a formidable fleet! You will witness a great battle today."

"Ready to see a few fireworks?" Lane asked Jennifer excitedly, clasping her hand. She made a queasy expression.

"I'm ready to get back to dry land," she moaned in an equally upset voice, her face a little pale as she stared out the bridge's windows.

Outside those windows, Lane could see the rest of Stavros' fleet: two smaller fighter carriers that Fawkes identified as _Argo _submersible carriers, a number of _Neptune _submarines, and a large number of _Monitor _patrol ships. All of these vessels glided quickly and easily along the sunlit waters of Posiden, heading right for the unnamed island the Narvosk base was built upon. Like the other Mechwarriors on board, Lane felt very out of his element but took comfort knowing that everyone's Battlemechs were secure in the _Zeus_' cargo holds. Once the Narvosk fleet was beaten and the island's AA emplacements destroyed, dropships could deliver the rest of the Tigers and their 'mechs and launch the ground assault on the base.

"Sir, multiple contacts on radar!" a woman suddenly barked, and her screen showed several red dots in a wide array. Several other crew members started to exclaim the same thing, but more and more enemy contacts began to appear.

"Move the _Monitor_s forward at top speed and get the _Neptune_s underwater to cover them!" Stavros declared to his communication staff. Make sure to cover the flanks of the _Gaia _and the _Uranus_."

"What are those, Admiral?" Lane couldn't help himself.

"The _Argo _fighter carriers," Stavros explained shortly, then shouted several more orders. Lane could only watch out the windows as the enemy ships drew nearer and nearer in frightening numbers. From Lane's limited knowledge of naval vessels, he recognized four of the enemy ships as fighter carriers but couldn't put his finger on the large vessels flanking them.

"Patrol destroyers!" Kobel realized out loud.

"What kind?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"They are _Rapier_s," Stavros noted with dread. "Heavy support ships from the Federated Suns! How does Adelis get his hands on so many great weapons of war?"

"You _can _stop them, right?" Lane asked faintly. He did not like feeling so helpless.

Stavros stood a little stiffer and dignity gleamed in his brown eyes. "Of course I can, Mechwarrior Farlow. We came here to defeat Emmanuel Adelis' little army, now didn't we?" A sudden, enthusiastic grin crossed his face, and Lane couldn't help but share the man's optimism.

Until the Narvosk fleet got to work.

Explosions rippled along the hulls of Stavros' fleet, causing two _Monitor_s to capsize and slowly sink into the water, their decks and hulls blazing with fire. More detonations rattled the hulls of the hulking _Argo _carriers, but the ships hung on tight and kept moving forward. Lane was bewildered at first, but then he felt a number of dull thumps reverberate through the entire _Zeus_, and he realized that submarines were exchanging fire underwater with their deadly torpedoes. Great ripples and waves formed on the surface in rings wherever a torpedo exploded, and Stavros' _Neptune _submarines successfully kept Adelis' own subs occupied to let the _Argo_s do their work.

Dozens of aerospace fighters roared off the surfaces of the _Gaia _and _Uranus _as well as the _Zeus_, multiple lances of fighter planes making a beeline for the enemy fleet. Before they could get there, however, the Narvosk carriers launched their own fighters and before long, hundreds of fighters looped and dived through the air, lasers and missiles flying every which way in a dazzling display. Explosions littered the sky and ruined fighter planes crashed into the water whenever they didn't crash into a ship instead.

"It is time to take a risk," Stavros muttered, then shouted, "Move the _Gaia _and _Uranus _forward and bring their weapons to bear! Make some dents on those _Rapier_s!"

"Sir, those _Rapier_s outgun and outnumber our carriers!" an officer protested.

"You are forgetting: my submarines are the best on Posiden," Stavros reassured the man. "They will come to help and catch the enemy by surprise. Send the carriers forth and unleash hell!"

The _Uranus _and _Gaia _did just that, bringing all their guns to bear. Long Toms roared to life on the carriers' bows, the artillery shells arcing through the air and exploding on the decks of the looming _Rapier_s. A second later, rapid explosions along the hulls of the enemy destroyers: the carriers' torpedoes were hard at work. The _Rapier_s, five in total, blossomed in fire and started to list but none went down. Angry, the five destroyers glided closer and unleashed their own hell. The _Argo _carriers tried to submerge but were too slow: bright blue PPCs streaked all over the place from the _Rapier_s, imitating the rich blue color of the sea. The armor of the _Gaia _and _Uranus _melted and sizzled from the PPC beams, and clusters of LRM's from the _Rapier_s further mangled the two carries' hulls. Finally, Arrow IV missiles from the _Rapier_s crippled the two _Argo _carriers and set them on fire.

The _Monitor_s of Stavros' fleet hurried forward as fast as they could, bringing their own guns to bear on their much larger foes. Their Autocannon 20 turrets raked armor off the hulls of the bigger ships, but even that did not bring the _Rapier_s down. ER large lasers fired from the destroyers and sank several _Monitor_s, and then several Narvosk aerospace fighters sank the last of the _Monitor_s.

Despite the fires raging on their decks, the _Uranus _and _Gaia _kept up the pressure, choosing to stay on the surface in order to fling more Long Tom artillery plus ER large lasers at the destroyers. This time, both carriers concentrated their fire on the lead _Rapier_, and Lane felt a thrill of elation as the combined fire tore the _Rapier _literally in half, sending chunks of molten metal everywhere. The ship's two halves sank right into the unforgiving ocean, leaving only pieces of its shattered armor floating on the surface.

"Concentrate your fire on the next target!" Stavros shouted, and his two carriers did just that: they threw their lasers and torpedoes at another _Rapier_, but some of their shots went wide and the _Rapier_, although suffering heavy damage, stayed afloat. The vengeful return fire from the four destroyers ravaged the _Gaia _and _Uranus_, blasting away large portions of their hulls. Stavros hastily ordered both ships to pull back, but another volley from the Narvosk fleet tore the _Gaia _in half and sent it to the bottom of the ocean.

Pouncing on their chance, the four _Rapier_s confidently glided forward at top speed to take down the lonely _Uranus_, but they went one step too far: more explosions rattled the hull of the badly-damaged _Rapier_ and the flaming destroyer sank bow-first into the ocean, unable to stay afloat any longer. The other three _Rapier_s pulled back to avoid such a fate, but more detonations blasted at their hulls.

"Is it the _Neptune_s?" Darchin wondered.

"Yes, it is," Stavros declared. "They will win this battle for us!"

He spoke too soon. The _Rapier_s clearly had torpedoes of their own because several underwater explosions suddenly went off, and Stavros' officers reported that half of the _Neptune_s were destroyed. Fortunately, Stavros' aerospace fighters narrowly won the air battle, and a dozen Chelona fighters started to strafe the Narvosk destroyers. A hailstorm of enemy ER large lasers shot down three fighters, but the rest swooped out of harm's way to make another pass.

The _Uranus _had trouble, too. The _Rapier_s started shooting it again and the _Uranus _shuddered from renewed fire, and the whole ship listed dangerously to one side. Amazingly, the ship hung on and shot back, even with half of its weapons destroyed. Large lasers glowed from the _Uranus_' turrets and slashed at the nearest _Rapier_'s hull. Lane could hardly believe that a fighter carrier would get so close to an enemy destroyer, but Stavros' men fought with bravery and ferocity that few could match. The _Uranus _got so close that its ER medium lasers fired too, melting even more armor. The surviving _Neptune_s used their torpedoes to ravage the hulls of the other two _Rapier_s, softening them up for the _Uranus _and _Zeus_.

Having had enough, Stavros moved the _Zeus _forward at top speed and entered the fray. Long Toms and LRM 20's came to life on the flagship's deck, and the weaponry shattered the nearest _Rapier _and sank it, leaving only two operational. Then, the _Neptune_s came back into the fray and fired yet more of their torpedoes at another _Rapier_, crippling it. The _Zeus _and _Uranus _concentrated their fire and brought the _Rapier _down, but not before it and the other _Rapier _fired their own guns. Just as the _Rapier _sank, the _Uranus _sustained fatal damage and sank, leaving the _Zeus _alone with its handful of _Neptune_s and aerospace fighters.

"No mercy! Target the Narvosk carriers and sink them!" Stavros shouted. The _Zeus _and _Neptune_s sank one enemy carrier with their combined fire, and the other enemy carriers hit back with their own weapons. Lasers and torpedoes hammered the _Zeus_, but the mammoth carrier shrugged off the damage and responded with another heavy volley, aided by the _Neptune_s and aerospace fighters. Having had enough, the enemy carriers slugged the _Zeus _with one heavy volley and then retreated.

The enemy carriers made it count: their combined fire ripped into the _Zeus_' hull and made the whole ship list to one side, great chunks of its armor falling into the sea. Stavros ordered the _Zeus _to make best possible speed, but the whole ship shuddered and groaned in protest.

"Engines are damaged, sir, and we've lost most of our guns," one officer reported.

"Then we're not ready to launch the amphibious assault," Stavros realized. "Search the seas for another fleet. We need to dock somewhere and make repairs and wait for reinforcements from Chelona."

As if by command, several new ships entered radar range, and a video message appeared on the bridge, showing an older fman with a tuft of gray beard on his chin. _"Lorem classem ad Stavros. Lucius classem ad me velim et magna,"_ he announced in a deep voice.

Stavros stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "A Latin fleet!" he muttered, then motioned to Fawkes. "Nickolas, translate for me. What did he say?"

The former Narvosk general stepped forward, clearing his throat. "His name is Admiral Lucius and he wants to help. What should I tell him?"

"Ask what his interest in us could be," Stavros stated.

Fawkes complied with _"Classem ad Stavros dico. Quid vis nobis?"_

On the screen, Admiral Lucius sighed deeply and gave a gruff response.

Fawkes turned to Stavros. "His emperor also wants to take down Adelis and Lucius wants to ally with us."

Stavros didn't reply right away. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, and Lane didn't blame him for delaying: in the former Free Worlds League during this day and age, it was hard to tell who was a friend and who was the enemy. Connor Neils had proved that. Then, Stavros replied: "Tell him that I will offer my friendship, but only if his emperor can repair and rearm my fleet at his shipyards."

Fawkes repeated the request to Admiral Lucius, and the Admiral beamed and replied with more rapid Latin.

"He agrees with your request and is glad to have a friend in you," Fawkes told Stavros.

"Then we will go," Stavros nodded, and ordered his men to get the _Zeus _moving. His surviving aerospace fighters landed on the _Zeus _and the _Neptune_s formed up with the huge carrier. On the radar screen appeared another _Luftenburg-_class carrier called _Mars_ and the _Zeus _followed it along the ocean. For one, Lane started to get a queasy feeling about this whole operation but it wasn't his place to call the shots just yet. He had to put faith in Stavros for now.

As the _Zeus _sped along, Fawkes wandered over to Lane and whispered into his ear, "Please don't tell Stavros, but I know what island Lucius comes from: Romus island. It used to be allied with Terram Solis, my home island and I knew the emperor of Romus: Niro. He is a nasty-tempered man and his followers are brutal, and the sooner we finish with Romus, the better."

"Whatever you say," Lane whispered back, and his queasy feeling doubled.


	27. Chapter 27

**TWENTY SEVEN**

**by RougeBaron**

**Note: **5000 hits and counting. Thank you very much for reading. Drop us a line or two sometime. We'd like to hear feedbacks from our readers.

* * *

_**Hill 039-84,  
**__**Quamutiik, Former FWL,  
**__**January 19, 3080**_

Bearing down a mountain of ice code-named "Hill 039-84", Parker opened his active radar, searching for possible patrols or hidden point defenses that might be scattered around the artillery base. He didn't like using active radar in a strike mission for it would give away his position, but he didn't have any choice. Chilali's battleROM didn't show sign of any protection to the Commonwealth's artillery base. The only protection they had was position – high up in the freezing mountain – and even then it was easy to counter if Parker had a solid aerospace or helicopter unit. Had Chilali still had her unit intact, Parker would've sent her to neutralize the artillery base.

This fact made Parker felt uneasy.

"Juliet One, Juliet Two, this is Lupus Actual," Parker called his lances. "Give me sitrep."

"Actual, this is Juliet One," Tiger's voice crackled. "In position, sitting tight. No threats in sight."

"This is Juliet Two, we are Sierra Hotel, awaiting your order," Rocher came in with his outlandish trademark. "Need a couple more minutes, Actual?"

"Radio silence, Juliet Two," Parker started to lose his patience. He was never a fan of Rocher's antics, and if it wasn't for Rocher's unsurpassed skill behind the console, he would've fired him. His behavior was destructive to the morale of the Cavaliers. But for some reasons unseen to him, Evee put a lot of trust in the ex-Davion. If he didn't know her better, he would've suspected a foul play behind her decision to keep him, especially Rocher's braggadocios claim of his endowment. But for all its worth, Parker chose to trust Evee, including her sometimes irrational decisions.

"Maybe he's right," Evee called him from a private frequency. "We've searched high and low, and we can't find anything except the artillery pieces and two lances of 'mechs. Just send them to strike the base. If it is a trap, we'll deal with it."

"Stay close to me," Parker replied, then thumbed his com set. "Juliet One, Juliet Two, you have a go."

* * *

"Here we go, Jack-Apes! Let's debag these dickless runts!" Rocher cried out gleefully and fired his jets, taking his _Uziel_ to soaring through the dry, frigid air. In a subzero environment like Quamutiik, energy-based 'mechs would perform efficiently, and that was what made him excited. He hadn't had a chance to push his Uziel to the limit since his FUBAR campaign with the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers to Callone VI, and he was really looking forward to it.

His lance mates, fully understanding the nature of their reckless commander, followed close behind. Two _Lynx_'s piloted by a scrawny young guy named Ken and a rotund old veteran named Garr quickly shadowed the _Uziel_, and a grunt Mechwarrior named Bret took over Yamashita's old _Chimera_, closing the diamond formation. Their feet threw chunks of ice to the air, but the special padding installed under their feet enabled them to grip the ice and accelerate without slipping.

Rocher's reckless jump turned the artillery base awake. An _Argus_ and three _Centurion_s started up and stood their grounds. Murderous ballistics and missiles peppered Rocher's lance. Without reducing speed, Rocher swung left and right in a sawtooth maneuver, catching a few rounds of autocannon, but missing most of the missiles. His lance mates followed his lead, zigzagging in the cold, throwing their fire and wreaking confusion among the defenders.

"Pick one 'mech and bleed it to death!" Rocher barked as he lined up his crosshair with the _Argus_' torso. "I'm taking the _Argus_!" He thumbed his trigger, and his left cannon blazed, sending man-made blue thunderbolt straight into the _Argus_' chest. The 60-ton 'mech buckled from the blow, its armor creaking loudly. As it regained control, Rocher sent his second volley of PPC's to the same spot. The _Argus_ torso-twisted, exposing its unscratched armor on its left, and absorbed Rocher's attack. The particle impact sent it reeling to its right, but it regained footing in less than a second.

Rocher acknowledged the skill of the Mechwarrior, and he was ready to commence more attacks when the _Argus_' RAC5 belched metal. The ricochets sounded like coming from every part of the _Uziel_. The joystick rattled so hard Rocher had to let go of his grip for a moment. Several rounds hit his canopy and cracked his plexiglass. The _Argus_ quickly followed up with its missiles, and a good salvo smashed into Rocher's right leg. The triple-jointed leg twisted hard, and for a moment Rocher thought he lost the leg. But before the _Uziel_'s own weight crushed the leg, Rocher torched his jets, bringing his 'mech flying and away from the _Argus_' killing zone.

The fact that the _Argus_ had 10 tons of weight over the _Uziel_ and its Mechwarrior was above average prompted Rocher to change his strategy. The RAC5 posed the most threat from the Argus' arsenal, so Rocher determined that he had to neutralize it first. He pumped his machine guns, using them as a subterfuge while he prepared his main weapons for the critical blow. As the_ Argus_ twisted to track his movement, Rocher hit his SRMs. Two warheads impacted at the _Argus_' right arm, right where he wanted. He jabbed it again with is PPC. Ferro-fibrous chunks flew into an open field, to his subsequent attack.

The _Argus_ Mechwarrior quickly read Rocher's strategy, then hurled everything it had. The cold temperature helped regulate the excess heat when it fired off multiple laser streams at Rocher. Two strands stabbed Rocher at the left torso, dangerously close to the arm joint. Molten slag turned into goo and dropped to the icy ground, creating a cloud of mist. Rocher reversed direction but a wave of missiles hit him from behind. The thin rear armor screamed in protest. The loss of mass almost toppled the _Uziel_, and the feedback calibration signal made Rocher's head throb.

The _Argus_ raised its right arm, but Rocher had seen the damage it was capable of inflicting, and he was not about to prove it again. He gunned his jets and fired all weapons, aiming at the RAC5. Half of them missed, but the ones that hit the mark ripped the gun apart. The gun exploded, sending the _Argus_ twisting and swaying like a log. Its legs trembled to keep standing despite the massive load imbalance by the loss of the right arm.

However, the alpha strike turned the _Uziel_ momentarily sluggish, and the _Argus_ pressed its advantage. A stream of missiles leapt from the left tubes and hammered the _Uziel_'s left side. The thin arm beam buckled under the pressure, and suddenly Rocher found himself with half the firepower he arrived with. The left arm flew spiraling in the air before sloshing into the ice while the _Uziel_ swayed comically, staggering at the tip of its toes, fighting hard to stay on its feet.

"Sonofabitch!" Rocher cursed under his breath. His heat level was still high, and although the outside temperature helped controlling the heat level, the myomer was still ineffective. He needed it. He needed every part of his mech to work to beat the _Argus_. Gambling, he fired his jets one more time, sending his mech veering left in the air. The_ Argus_' lasers trailed him in the air, but Rocher was half a second ahead of the _Argus_. He landed just as the _Argus_ reached the end of its firing arc. When the _Argus_ pivoted, Rocher sank his PPC and missiles into its rear. The _Argus_ jerked forward, and black smoke started to trail from the crack on the thin armor.

The _Argus_ kept twisting and moving in circle but Rocher maintained his advantage, peppering the rear armor of the _Argus_ with missiles and ballistics. Rocher's hard work paid off: the _Argus_' armor caved in and the engine was exposed. Rocher quickly fired his PPC but in a desperate move the _Argus_ twisted hard to the opposite direction. Rocher's particle beam crashed into a thick wall of ferro-fibrous, severely mangled the metal plating but failed to breach it.

As Rocher sulked over the loss of opportunity, the _Argus_ made a daring maneuver and fired all lasers at the _Uziel_'s center. A ton of armor turned into red-hot smelter. Rocher held his joystick hard, but the _Argus_ slapped him with its missiles. Three explosions raked the _Uziel_, throwing globules of molten armor to every direction, and carved a bad gash on the center torso. Sparks fell into the coolant container and the _Uziel_ blazed.

Rocher realized he needed to finish the fight quickly, but his lance mates were locked up in a fight with the Commonwealth _Centurion_s. The _Argus_ was his and his only to deal with. He lined up with the _Argus_ torso, anticipated where the heavy mech would make its move, then hit his missiles. Four out of six peppered the _Argus_ left side, weakening the armor. The _Argus_ twisted left as it anticipated Rocher's PPC, but Rocher chose to rein himself. He slid to his left and sprayed the Argus with machine gun bullets.

That maneuver gave a false impression that Rocher lost control of his PPC. The _Argus_ came roaring with renewed intensity. Its lasers grated every part of the _Uziel_, and the missiles cored the weakened armor. Rocher used every maneuver he knew to dodge the onslaught, but a few missiles penetrated his internal structures and damaged half of his generator. Fire raged on, and it was a matter of time before the_ Uziel _fell.

Just when the_ Argus_ thought that Rocher had reached combat loss grouping, he gunned his jets and leapt over the _Argus_. The Mechwarrior was stunned, and he made a hard left bank, and exposed its damaged rear armor instead. Rocher launched everything he got; his PPC and short-ranged missiles tore the back side open all the way to the reactor, and the machine gun rounds ripped the critical power lines. Explosions rocked the _Argus_; fire and smoke billowed from the rear end, turning the machine into a walking bonfire.

But the Mechwarrior still had some fight in him. The burning machine turned around and fired everything it had in one last gambit. Rocher yanked his joystick as hard as he could, but he was not fast enough. Two missiles busted him just underneath the cockpit. The plexiglass canopy disintegrated and the HUD screens burst. Rocher winced as bitter-cold wind hit him. The _Uziel _swayed like a lifeless tree under the assault of the wind, ready to slump into the icy ground.

The _Argus_ had nothing left, that was a fact. It was its last salvo before the machine would crumble into charred metal heap. But Rocher didn't want to take a chance. He grabbed hold of his joystick and thumbed the trigger. Six short-ranged missiles sailed toward the_ Argus_ and hammered its opened torso. The explosion was massive, and fire gave him the much-needed warmth in the shattered cockpit.

Lingering near the burning remains of the _Argus_ to absorb heat, Rocher assessed the situation. Garr, the most experienced in his lance, had overcame a _Centurion_ with insignificant damage, and was now ganging up on another Centurion with Bret. Ken held his own against the third _Centurion_, and seemed to engage a stalemate, although it wouldn't be for long once Garr and Bret finished with their target. It was safe to say that his lance had secured the area.

"Lupus Actual, this is Juliet Two," Rocher reported with trembling voice. "Enemy lance is destroyed. Objective secured, zero casualties. Like I said, Boss, we are Sierra Hotel. Want us to assist Juliet One?"

* * *

Coming down from a summit that overlooked the artillery base, Parker observed what had been going on in the last ten minutes. Rocher's lance did a tremendous job fighting the mech, and aside from Rocher's _Uziel_, they only sustained minor damage. The repair and reload would be quick and easy. Tiger's lance didn't share the same fate. The enemy's resilience gave trouble to the young Capellan and his troops, and it was more than likely they would reach combat loss grouping before they could subdue the enemies.

However, sending Rocher's team to relieve Tiger's would incinerate a new tension between the two. It was not Tiger that Parker was worried about. Rocher might see it as Tiger's inadequacy to handle his job, and his mouth would run like an engine. At this stage of war, it was the least anybody would want.

"Negative, Juliet Two, hold your position," Parker decided. "Juliet One can handle itself."

"Bravo Zulu, sitting tight."

Parker turned to the two young Mechwarriors in his lance. "Lupus Three, Four, reinforce Juliet One."

"Roger that, Sir!" Bashiel and Rianne replied enthusiastically and quickly ran down Hill 039-84 to assist Tiger's lance.

"What is this? Clan honor?" Evee jested through private channel. "Sending green troops to take out soft targets? You're not holding me back, are you, old Clanner?"

"Observe and report, Lupus Two," Parker replied, swallowing a smile. "The kids can take care of themselves. You just stay by my side."

* * *

The addition of two _Chameleon_s quickly turned the tide of battle for Tiger's lance. Bashiel and Rianne did not add a lot of skill and firepower to the table but their presence threw off the Commonwealth's focus. Their attempt to redistribute their firepower only messed up their battle plan.

Tiger held back a small smile as he put his crosshair on the left torso of a stubborn _Gallowglas_ that he had been trying to subdue since the first minute of the engagement. As the crosshair turned solid gold, he fired all missiles at the _Gallowglas_, painfully trying to divert its attention between his Lancer and Rianne's _Chameleon_. The missiles swarmed onto its right arm and breached it at the elbow, throwing the heavy 'mech sideways. Tiger slapped it with his lasers, wiping the remaining armor off its torso, then blasted his PPC from point blank range. Unfortunately his killing blow missed, turning his mech into an overheated sloth.

The _Gallowglas_, peppered by lasers and machine guns from three different directions, trained all remaining guns at Tiger. Its lasers flashed and fleshed the armor off Tiger's torso. The molten slag sprayed and dripped like blood, and Tiger stretched his 'mech's to a firmer stance to compensate for the loss of mass. But the _Gallowglas _too shot itself out and steam hissed from its coolant leak.

"Lupus Three, Lupus Four, fire on my mark," Tiger coordinated his attack with Bashiel and Rianne. "Hit it! Give it all you got!" His lasers and missiles blended with brilliant strands of light from the _Chameleon_s, trapping the _Gallowglas_ in crossfire. It didn't take long for the _Gallowglas_ to buckle. Its torso caved in and blue plasma spewed, a clear sign of reactor overload. Tiger and the two rookies backed up far enough before the _Gallowglas_ burst in a geyser of debris.

The demise of the _Gallowglas_ busted the morale of the Commonwealth defenders. A _Bushwacker_, who was winning against Kato in his _Firestarter_, threw out its advantage and started to backpedal. A _Shadow Hawk_ and a _Dragon_ did the same thing; the _Shadow Hawk_ even turned around and sprinted out of the battlefield. Tiger took good aim at the fleeing _Shadow Hawk_ and fired his twin PPC. The man-made bolts harpooned the 55-ton 'mech and ripped its rear armor. The _Shadow Hawk_ body arched before crashing, and it didn't get back up, nor the pilot got out of the wreckage.

"Power down and your lives will be spared," Tiger said, trying to end the fight without further destruction. The _Bushwacker_ followed his command in an instant, but the _Dragon_ chose to go down in a blaze of glory. Tiger used the Lancer's arm to point at the Dragon, and the other five 'mechs poured their firepower upon the _Dragon_, wave after wave, until nothing was left of the once 60-ton war machine.

"Lupus Actual, this is Juliet One," Tiger reported. "Resistance has been neutralized. We have one enemy unit giving up his 'mech. No other resistance is in sight. I have visual on Long Toms and Thumper cannons along with a few J27 ordnance rounds and a few bivouacs. They seem to be in good condition for us to use. We got them, Sir. Mission accomplished."

* * *

"Good job, team," Parker leaned back on his command couch, watching the Cavaliers start taking shape into a well-knit fighting power. This little raid mission proved him that each Mechwarrior knew his place and was as dependable in teamwork as in individual fight. He had yet to see if Tiger and Rocher could work shoulder-to-shoulder in a pitched battle. But it would come in time. Right now there were more pressing problems that needed his attention.

"How are you feeling about an out-of-mech job?" Parker asked Evee. "Are you completely recovered?"

"I'm fine with it," Evee replied with a slight hint of hesitation. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll have you lead Rocher and his men to search the compound, round out the gunners, and see if you can make them fire their cannons at the main barricades. But if you don't think…"

"No, no, no, I'll do it," Evee quickly responded. "I'll do it."

"Fine." He switched to general frequency. "Juliet Two, stand by for Lupus Two. Juliet One, hold your position. Get a hold on the _Bushwacker_ jock and wait for me."

Parker brought his _Warhammer_ down the summit to the artillery base and parked next to Tiger's Lancer. He switched his cooling vest for a thick overcoat before exiting his _Warhammer_. Tiger and Bashiel had the_ Bushwacker_ pilot, still in his mechwarrior attire, kneel on the ice. The bitter cold turned his uncovered skin purple, and his rattling teeth overcame the sound of mech feet stomping the icy ground.

"I think you are smart enough to assess your situation," Parker stated firmly. "The longer you hold back information from me, the longer you stay in this cold. So answer my questions loud and clear. What are you holding inside the bunkers on the main base?"

"Supplies, personnel, weapons, food," the pilot replied brusquely. "We are a reserve unit."

"You're lying," Parker turned his back at him. "Your supplies are on the other side of this mountain, and it's being ransacked as we speak. You have no use for me. Tiger, dispose of him in the cold."

"All right, all right! There's an armor regiment stored in the bunker," the pilot relented, his voice shaking. "_Padilla_s, _Demolisher_s, _Glory_ armored vehicles, missile carriers, Arrow IV batteries, you name it. The Commonwealth of Narvosk relies on armor units as well as Battlemechs."

"No civilians around?"

"The civilians are on the other side of the planet. This is a military compound."

"Why is this place lightly guarded?" Parker peppered him with demands for intel. "Your main base is guarded like a castle, while your supply and artillery bases are wide open for raids. Why are you throwing these bases away?"

"Look, I'm just a grunt trooper," the pilot snared. "The one that could answer that question was the one you killed."

Parker threw a satisfied look at Tiger, and upon seeing his acknowledging nod, he called Evee. "Eev, the main base is a storage for Adelis' armor regiment. They probably heard about us and the Striking Tigers by now, but it'll take them a while to evacuate the compound and move their slow tanks to their dropships. I want the Long Toms and Thumpers up and firing in two hours. Hit the compound as hard as you can. I want at least 50-percent of the tanks destroyed by tomorrow morning."


	28. Chapter 28

**TWENTY EIGHT**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Docks, Romus Island, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 19, 3080_**

The damaged engines of the _Zeus _slowed down the progress to Romus Island, but Admiral Lucius kept his fleet moving at a slow enough speed to let Admiral Stavros keep his _Zeus _in range of the _Mars_' protective guns. The surviving _Neptune_ submarines tagged along like fish following a pair of whales. After a fortunate, uneventful three-day trek across the seas, Romus Island came into view, a hilly chunk of land with three dormant volcanoes at its heart.

"It's only been three days, but it feels like ages since I stepped on dry land," Lane remarked to Jennifer as he and the rest of his companions walked down the exit ramp of the _Zeus _at the Romus docks. His metal leg clanked with every other step on the boarding ramp.

"Tell me about it," Jennifer groaned, holding her stomach and walking at a slight stoop.

"Still seasick?" Lane asked gently, taking her hand and helping her walk upright.

Jennifer nodded tightly. "Let's just say that I am eager to be finished with Posiden, even if the islands and seas are beautiful."

"That all depends on how tough the Narvosk island proves to be," Darchin Gulamar remarked. "We still don't know exactly what we'll face there. Our mission is just starting."

"Well, isn't _that _encouraging?" remarked Austin Beltoker of Delta Company.

"Silence," Darchin snapped.

The massive docking facilities were brightly lit and clean, with polished steel and hundreds of dockworkers keeping the place lively. IndustrialMechs labored to haul crates on and off cargo ships of all sizes and shapes, but Fawkes led the Tigers toward a side room in the main dock, pushing open a pair of double doors and into a meeting room.

"Emperor Niro should be here soon," Fawkes told everyone, closing the doors behind him. "I don't know if he speaks English, so I'll translate if needed."

"I just hope he has good hospitality," Kyle trembled. "I don't like being stranded on a strange island on a strange planet."

"Relax, Kyle. We've been in far worse spots before," Makoto encouraged him, thumping his back. He scratched at his short black hair. "And besides, we're here because the Romus people are helping us with our mission – the _Zeus _will be repaired by Niro's workers."

"How long will that take?" inquired Michael Lorin, who stood in a corner with his arms crossed. His sister Rose loitered a few feet away from him.

Fawkes checked his watch. "It's still early in the afternoon. A fair bit of work will get done today, and I suppose it'll take about three or four more days until the _Zeus _is ready to ship out. But then again, Admiral Stavros will need to find and bring over another friendly fleet to make the assault plausible. That may take longer."

"As long as it's done," Lane said bracingly. He wondered what Parker would think if his mission took longer than the Quamutiik mission. _I don't want to keep the Cavaliers waiting, but getting reckless and blowing myself up won't help, either_. Before he could think another word, another set of doors in the spacious meeting room swung open and several men marched right in. Four of them were guards carrying laser rifles, but the fifth looked different. The doors shut tight behind them all.

_"Lorim amici!" _the fifth man proclaimed, spreading his arms wide. He wore a dress military uniform, a light gray color with bronze shoulders and trim. On his chest rattled several colorful medals and the man appeared to be in his late 50's. _"Ego imperator Niro."_

_"Nomen mihi Fawkes," _Nickolas Fawkes returned. _"Percusso autem tuo grata sunt tigrides et hospitia."_

"Ask him if his fleet is going to help us assault the Commonwealth island and if so, with what size a force," Lane requested, and Fawkes repeated the question in Latin.

A sudden, sly smile spread across Niro's face and Lane didn't like it at all. _"Ante enim sit ut est quis vos volo ut obvius!" _the emperor said, and he stepped aside as guards reached over to open the double doors once again.

"What did he say?" Lane quickly asked Fawkes.

Fawkes frowned. "He said that before we discuss the assault, he has someone for us to meet."

The doors opened wide anda man clad in camouflage pants and a simple white tank top. His dark blond hair was slicked back and his eyes were sharp. He closed the door behind himself, turning to face the assembled Tigers with a triumphant expression.

Lane gawked. _"You!"_

"Me," Connor Neils responded smugly, folding his muscular arms. "Miss me? I don't think we've crossed paths since Gwanwyn back in Lorin space. Such a beautiful planet it was."

"You betrayed the Ridinghood Cavaliers!" Jennifer raged, taking a seething step forward with her fists clenched, seasickness forgotten. "You helped engineer the downfall of many Lorin worlds! The blood of my people is on your hands!"

Michael and Rose had similar expressions of rage, being Jennifer's siblings and fellow Lorins. Connor only laughed. "And what are you going to do, little Lorins? You're guests here. Don't do anything foolish. You might get hurt."

With a sudden cry, Jennifer pounced on Connor, her light purple hair whirling as she launched a vicious kick at his head. Connor parried with his arms and sank his meaty fist into Jennifer's stomach, making her give a strangled cry and stumbled back. The Tigers recoiled as Connor floored Jennifer with a blow to the temple, and she sprawled across the tiled floor.

"Bastard!" Lane roared, blood pounding in his ears. His right fist knocked Connor's head to the side with a solid _whack_, but the traitor turned his head back with a wicked grin and sent Lane stumbling back with a boot to the sternum. Howling, Lane feinted to the side and swung at Connor's face, so Connor seized Lane's arm and heaved it, taking control of his enemy's momentum. Lane stumbled forward awkwardly and Connor took his chance, sweeping his leg at Lane's metal one. Lane collapsed to the floor next to his wife, and he gasped as Connor planted a booted foot on his back to keep him down.

"Try to behave yourselves, Tigers!" Connor declared as the four Romus guards raised their rifles against the angry Striking Tigers. "Niro, shall I?"

_"Etiam," _Niro smiled, and Connor drew a small grenade out of his pocket and pulled its pin. Rather than detonate, the grenade released a thick white gas that flooded the entire room, and Lane suddenly felt his whole body and mind grow heavy and drowsy. Niro, Connor, and the guards pulled out small respirators to block the gas's effects on their bodies.

"I... I thought you were... going to help us!" Lane choked, straining to look up at Niro. The other Tigers fell to the floor in heaps.

The emperor knelt by Lane, his expression amused and voice muffled through his respirator. "I lied, Mr. Farlow. You're not leaving this island alive. In fact, you won't live to see tomorrow unless you put on a good show."

"You... speak English after all?" Lane wheezed. "And what... do you mean, 'put on a good show'?"

"You will find out in good time," Niro taunted. "You walked right into the lion's den, you see. I am an ally of the Commonwealth of Narvosk! Emmanuel Adelis is the future of this chunk of the Inner Sphere and I want to share the glory with my people. But that's not your concern. When you wake up, you will find much more pressing matters at hand."

Lane wanted to retort, but he could not. Connor's sleep gas took full effect and his vision faded to black as sleep took him.

* * *

**_Colosseum 'mech bay, Romus Island, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 20, 3080_**

As soon as Lane awoke, he looked this way and that to find Connor Neils and tear him apart. The problem was, he awoke in a large 'mech hangar and the traitorous man was nowhere to be found. Rather, several Romus guards prodded him awake with their rifle butts and demanded that he get to his feet. Groaning, Lane complied and saw the right foot of his black-and-orange _Mad Cat _right in front of him along with a small cart bearing a pair of shorts, boots, and a cooling vest. Various other 'mechs stood in the hangar and the Romus crew members went about their work, but Lane had only one question. "What's going on here?"

"You, my good friend, will become a gladiator for our Emperor Niro's enjoyment," the lead guard leered, a beefy man with a scar on his chin. He pointed up at the _Mad Cat_'s cockpit with his rifle. "Fight for your freedom! If you defeat your opponent, you will live to fight another day. If not, then your blood will soak the sands as you perish!"

"Not a chance," Lane growled back, tensing for combat despite being outgunned. "You think you can push me around? When my allies get here..."

Another man put in, "All of your Lorin and Striking Tigers friends are prisoners just like you! And all of them will fight in the Colosseum games, and some already have. Now it is your turn. Mount up and get into the arena, or we will force you!"

"Oh, really? Once I get into my machine, I can just squash you all and get out of here," Lane threatened.

As though listening, a number of black and gold _Centurion _'mechs wandered into the hangar bay, all aiming their muzzles at Lane and his 'mech. "The Colosseum guards think otherwise," the beefy guard said smugly. "Get going, and don't try anything funny. Even if you're the former CO of the Striking Tigers, you won't get your way here."

_These damn Romans! _Lane cursed, gnashing his teeth. _Part of me wants to take my chances with the guards, but even if I escape here, I have no way off Romus Island! The _Zeus _is still under repairs and no Romus ship would admit me. Well... I'll just have to play along for now and find a way out of this! Here goes..._

Giving the Romus guards the dirtiest look he could manage, Lane sauntered over to the provided Mechwarrior equipment and changed for combat, aware that the guards were watching. Next he climbed up his _Mad Cat_'s ladder and settled into the spacious cockpit, slipped on his neuro-helmet, starting up the engines, and then confirmed that all systems were online and working. Lastly, the computer voice asked the security question Lane had programmed into it months ago: "What is the best flavor of cake?"

"Lemon," Lane responded, his voice as sour as the fruit. Lemon was indeed his favorite flavor of cake, but today he didn't find that very funny. Instead he heard the accented voices of the _Centurion _guards on his comm. "Walk to the starting gate and wait for the signal. Do not fire your weapons or touch anything with your 'mech."

Once Lane got his _Mad Cat _into a small, well-lit chamber whose opposite wall was a huge slide-down door, he breathed deep to steady his nerves. _Once that door drops, I'll have to give it my all and get this over with. Why did this have to happen? _He turned his thoughts to Cassandra and Alphonse and the others, who had gone back up to the _King Arthur _to await the Tigers' return. He suddenly felt very jealous of them.

The chamber's lights turned red and the forward-facing door slid down into the ground, admitting Lane to the vast Colosseum beyond. He took a few steps forward, gasping aloud at the sight. This place was even bigger than the ancient Colosseum back on Old Terra, and its combat ring seemed to be at least a kilometer in diameter if not more. Tens of thousands of spectators sat in huge rings of seats along the walls, and the top box naturally had the best view. Two flags waved from poles on the top box, depicting a gold fox against a black background.

Then, the _Centurion _guards from earlier sauntered into the arena and rested inside small niches built into the circular wall, evenly spaced and standing still once in position. There were ten of them, and Lane wondered for a second if they too would fight in the upcoming 'mech gladiator battle. However, doors slid out of the wall and blocked off the ten _Centurion_s. Lane gawked. _If I try to cheat or something, the wall lowers and the _Centurion_s slaughter me! This is just great._

A loud voice boomed from the top box and echoed across the Colosseum, speaking enthusiastically in Latin. A translator built into the neuro-helmet stated, _"And now, we begin the seventh match of the day! Two more Striking Tigers prisoners are ready to fight and die for your entertainment, and this match will pit Lane Farlow versus Jennifer Farlow!"_

_No! _Lane thought, just before a door on the opposite side of the arena admitted a black-and-orange _Uziel_, no doubt piloted by his wife. He tapped into comm. "Jenny! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can," Jennifer responded breathlessly. "Can you believe this? They're pitting us against each other just for their entertainment! And we're not the first among the Tigers to do this today either, by what I was told."

"Reminds me of The Darkness back on Pipedream," Lane commented bitterly.

"That's because he got the idea from Niro and his men," Connor Neils' voice butted in. "After all, they _are _allies among the Commonwealth forces. Then there's me! I'm glad we can all get together again."

"Go to hell, asshole!" Lane exploded. "When I get a hold of you..."

"The match is about to start. Do you know the rules?" Connor cut him off. "The match goes for ten minutes or until one warrior falls. Best of luck!"

A horn blared and strong march music boomed through the stadium as the crowds cheered louder and started repeatedly shouting a short phrase in Latin, probably egging both warriors on.

Hands shaking, Lane tapped into the comm again. "Listen, Jenny. Let's just each do our best, okay? Simply a friendly spar. No shame in punching out to get picked up later."

"O-okay," Jennifer swallowed. "Please don't get hurt..."

Lane looked down at his metal leg and swore to himself not to get maimed in combat again. At any rate, he got his _Mad Cat _moving at 50% throttle, drifting sideways. _I'm better at long range than short, and Jenny will try to get to close range. I'll wear her down before then! _He slid his crosshairs onto the approaching _Uziel _and achieved a lock, then pressed his finger on his right joystick's button. Fifteen missiles roared out of his right shoulder pod and streaked through the air, hunting down the _Uziel _like a pack of predators. Jennifer's _Uziel _started to zig-zag and the LRM's whooshed past, but Lane had already fired his left missile pack too, and the warheads exploded against the _Uziel_'s right shoulder.

The smaller 'mech darted to the side and fired up its right arm's ER PPC, and the sizzling beam of energy slashed into Lane's center torso and corroded away a few layers of the Ferro-Fibrous armor. Shaking off the wound, Lane almost pressed his back against the wall, trying to maintain his distance. As the enemy 'mech came within 500 meters, he launched his right pod's LRM's and half of them grazed the slippery _Uziel_'s right thigh, making the 50-tonner stumble and tremble. Letting his numerous double heat sinks rapidly cool his machine off, Lane pressed his advantage and triggered his own ER PPC, the azure bolt flying from his left arm pod.

Jennifer deserved a little credit; she recovered faster than Lane expected and got moving again, twisting her torso for good measure. Lane's PPC flew past its target and Jennifer retaliated, stabbing Lane's left torso with two ER medium lasers in her left arm. Glowing molten armor dribbled from the _Mad Cat_'s torso to the sand like blood, hardening patches of the sand into glassy scabs. Lane slipped to the side and walked backwards as fast as he could, once again getting a solid missile lock and firing his left pod's payload. Jennifer's _Uziel _staggered back as Lane's LRM 15 cluster exploded against its torso, and then Lane added a little more. His _Mad Cat_'s right arm recoiled as its Ultra Autocannon 10 fired, the ten shells vanishing into the ball of smoke from the LRM's.

"Not bad, dear," Jennifer commented tightly, emerging from the smoke cloud. Her _Uziel _now had missile impacts on its center torso and its armor was shredded from the UAC 10, but Jennifer designed her 'mech to sacrifice some firepower in exchange for improved armor and speed. Lane had broken a lot of armor on the _Uziel_, but he failed to strike any critical systems and now Jennifer came within close range. Lane tried to juke to the side but Jennifer's SRM 6 punished his center torso, adding to the earlier PPC's damage. Her ER medium lasers clawed at Lane's right torso, then her SRM 6 fired once again.

Feeling his nerves drawn tight, Lane dodged the second SRM volley and tried to back up, but Jennifer stayed within 300 meters. _Okay, no more LRM's or PPC, _Lane told himself. _Then let's try this! _His ER medium laser and UAC 10 both flew at Jennifer's 'mech, yet the _Uziel _scampered away and let the munitions fly through empty air instead. The _Uziel _danced around the larger _Mad Cat_, harassing it with lasers and SRM's. Lane gritted his teeth as his armor vanished fast, and he couldn't bring his best firepower to bear at this close a range. A sudden blast on his right torso shuddered him in the cockpit and excess heat flooded in due to two broken double heat sinks.

_Oh, now you're just making me mad, Jenny! _Lane thought with forced humor. He stepped forward slowly and twisted around on his torso, trying to catch up with his elusive foe. The _Uziel _ran in erratic circles around the _Mad Cat_ and stayed ahead of Lane's targeting bead, and his 'mech quaked again as an SRM 6 volley hammered its torso. Armor creaked and crunched as the _Mad Cat _started to collapse on itself, its tattered and melted armor unable to keep up with the _Uziel_'s firepower.

The _Uziel _punished Lane yet again with its lasers and SRM's, driving his 'mech to critical condition. However, Lane saw his chance as Jennifer slowed down to take careful aim for a finishing shot, and he whirled around on his torso and got a good bead. The _Uziel _staggered back and armor flew everywhere as Lane's laser and UAC 10 slugged it, and for the hell of it, Lane dumb-fired his LRM's and scored some direct hits with that too.

Then the two exhausted 'mechs started to circle each other, each creaking and firing pot shots at the other. The last of their armor vanished and their movements grew slow, neither warrior willing to give up. Finally, Lane took another hit and his _Mad Cat _advised him to get out. "You've got me, hon. Good match," Lane said warmly. He pulled his ejection lever... and nothing happened.

_What? Got to try it again. _Lane tried the lever a few more times, but his ejection pod did nothing at all. Then a display on his screen flashed in red letters: EJECTION SYSTEM DISABLED. "Jenny, I can't eject! My 'mech must have been tampered with."

"Are you serious? Let me check mine..." Jennifer muttered. "Oh my God... I ran a diagnostic, and my ejection is disabled too! We can't escape even if we want to."

"Don't act like children," Connor added nastily on the comm. Lane wasn't even sure where he was, but he was probably watching the match from wherever he was. "All battles in the Colosseum are to the death! You've both fought well but now one of you has to die. Better decide quick because there's only 45 seconds left in the match! Take too long, and those _Centurion_s will wipe you both out. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

"You –!" Jennifer raged, but Connor's connection vanished with a click and both Farlows sat there in horror, both of their hearts hammering and minds racing.

Lane spoke first. "I... oh, finish it, Jennifer. You were about to win anyway."

"Lane!" Jennifer hissed. "I'm not going to kill you! Are you insane?"

"We can't escape it, Jennifer!" Lane barked back, throat clenching. He brought his 'mech to a halt. "We can't get out. I know the risks of being a warrior, and I figured that I'd offer my life on the battlefield sometime."

"You're my damned _husband!" _Jennifer shouted, but Lane could hear her voice shaking. "I-I'm not going to just slaughter you like that! W-we're married! Is this what married people do to each other?"

"The problem is, I don't think Niro cares," Lane remarked bitterly. "Well... maybe he does. Pitting spouses against each other must be his sick idea of fun."

Jennifer started to sob. "D-don't ask me to do this! Don't cave in to that emperor's b-bullshit!"

"Well, I'm not going to kill you," Lane added firmly. "The day I hurt my wife is the day I stop deserving to live. This is the only way!"

The _Uziel _twisted this way and that on its torso as though shaking its head. "No! No, no, no! Stop it!" Jennifer howled. The doors to the niches lowered and ten _Centurion_s marched onto the arena floor, raising their Autocannon arms to fire as they slowly drew closer. The crowd started shouting a new phrase in Latin, probably "Kill them!"

"Just do it!" Lane demanded as the ten guard 'mechs drew close, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Jenny, I love you very much, I want you to know that one last time."

"I won't do it!" Jennifer shot back, now more angry than upset.

"You have to!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"Better me than you! Conrad needs you!"

"He needs you too! The Tigers need you!"

"Jennifer..."

"Hush! Wait a minute..."

Lane frowned. "Wait a minute for what?"

Even the _Centurion_s noticed something. They all lowered their arms and turned in one direction, where there seemed to be a commotion. Were those... distant explosions? Suddenly, clusters of aerospace fighters roared overhead, all of them engaged in fierce combat that echoed the land-based battle outside the Colosseum's walls.

_"Lorem impugnatione! Fuge ad manendum!" _the loudspeaker's voice thundered. Apparently, it was a call to flee: at once, everyone in the crowd rose and stampeded to the nearest exits, and not a minute too soon. Sounds of battle now raged everywhere right outside the Colosseum, and when one side of the aerospace fighters chased off the other side, a _Union-_class dropship painted yellow and green descended from the sky. It rained fire upon the _Centurion_ guards, with combined PPC's, LRM's, and large lasers softening up the _Centurion_s before the dropship landed and deployed ten heavy 'mechs painted with the same colors as the dropship.

"Hurry, Farlows!" the pilot of the largest 'mech, a _Mauler_, said on the comm. "Into the dropship!"

"Who are you?" Lane demanded. He felt that trust was often broken on Posiden.

"Put quickly, I am the commander of the Terram Solis armed forces. My name is Scott Fawkes, and my army is here to help you Tigers escape."

"How?" Jennifer demanded. All the same, she and Lane both ran to the dropship's open bay, unwilling to hang around the _Centurion_s any longer.

"I have a small fleet at the shore, including four _Luftenburg-_class carriers," Scott added. His _Mauler _fired continuously. "They're the _Mercury_,_ Apollo_,_ Saturn_,and _Vulcan_. This dropship can get you to the shore and you should board any one of those carriers. The other Tigers will be rescued and get similar transport. Just go! I swear that I am here to help. This battle should be proof enough of that!"

Lane couldn't help a wry grin as he and Jennifer boarded the _Union_ dropship. "That, and we're in no position to refuse your help." Something occurred to him. "Wait. Did you say Fawkes? Do you know Nickolas Fawkes?"

Only a few _Centurion_s remained by now, but Scott's voice grew bitter. "Yes. He is my brother, and he and I have a lot of catching up to do. But that comes later."

After a few more exchanges, the last of the _Centurion_s went down and Scott's forces marched into the dropship bay. As the bay door closed and the ship lifted off, Lane switched to Jennifer's private channel. "Listen, Jenny... I'm sorry I tried to make you kill me. I shouldn't ever have to ask you to do something like that."

"Don't blame yourself. Blame the Commonwealth of Narvosk," Jennifer replied heavily. "But... thank you. When we get a little quiet time, whenever and wherever that may be, we can put this behind us and spend a little lovin' time together. Just you and me."

Relief flooded into Lane's gut. "You got it."


	29. Chapter 29

**TWENTY NINE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Hill 039-84,  
**__**Quamutiik, Former FWL,  
**__**January 20, 3080**_

The sky had just turned dark, but life on Hill 039-84 had just started. Artillery crews ran around the ground shouting orders to one another, orchestrating a coordinated attack at the main base. Five Long Tom and three Thumper cannons roared in unison every two minutes like drums. The shells painted the sky with orange hue as they descended toward the main base, ending in fiery blobs as they touched the ground. The soft tremor of explosions came half a minute later.

Parker didn't know how Evee managed to turn the artillery crews to their own comrades. Everybody had their own approach to a situation like this. If it were him doing it, he might have broken a few bones. The fact that nobody screamed in agony told him that the artillery crews did it without physical abuse. How Evee did it, it hardly mattered to him. The job was done, the cannons were firing, and in the morning Parker could expect that the strength of the main army had been reduced significantly.

Observing the artillery crews working on their canons, Parker noticed Evee standing over the cliff, watching the explosions blossomed like mushrooms in the distance. The deafening booms of the cannons didn't bother her a bit. The soft cold breeze snaked around her hair, and for a moment Parker recalled how much he missed burying his face into those golden strands.

"Charlotte Mickers hailed us," Parker stated as he stood beside her. "Her army had taken control of the logistic base. Nothing important except half a dozen bivouacs and supplies for the main base. She's ready whenever we're done with our bombardment. I told her to coordinate attack by 0900 in the morning. I suppose we're done by then."

"We will," Evee replied halfheartedly. "The shells are good for only two more hours, so there's nothing more to throw at the main base by morning."

Parker sensed an unspoken trouble bogging her mind. He waited until the cannons blasted, sending high explosives to the sky, before stepping closer to Evee and caressed her hair. "What bothers you?"

"What do you see, Parker?" she sighed, losing herself in Parker's ministration but not so much that she got drunk from it. She kept herself composed. "Tell me what you see as far as your eyes can take you."

This was the part Parker had never understood about her. When Evee started talking with unearthly language, he felt she was transformed into a whole new world, and there was no place for him in that world. The language he spoke was largely engineered by the Clans: short, succinct, and right to the point. Being left out was not very comfortable. It made him mad and jealous at times.

But Evee was just being Evee. She was a Spheroid coming from a world completely different than the Clans. She had her own way to express herself. She was his to love but never to conquer or own. Her spirituality was never his to understand. Such was not the way of the Clans, but this irrationality and unpredictability was part of her treats that attached him to her. Sometimes Parker wondered if he was truly a Clan _trueborn_ warrior, because he certainly didn't act like one when it came to Evee.

"I see a war," Parker played along, though he knew his answers would be catastrophic. "I see a large army of the Commonwealth of Narvosk being reduced in effectivity with our artillery barrages. I want to say that I see victory in the morning, but I don't think you are going that way. Right?"

Evee sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. From her heavy breathing, Parker knew he missed her points and he had annoyed her the way she annoyed him with her spirituality discourse. Of course he could just put an end to it, but he had been with her so many years that he noticed her being spiritual during pitched battles. It may just her way to express her fear, and Parker didn't want to take it from her.

"Will we ever settle down?" Evee asked dreamily. "You know, like Lane and Jennifer? Pick a world, build a house with a large green backyard, adopt a pet or two, sit on the porch watching our kids play with the pets, make love when it's rain outside? Aren't you tired of being in constant battles?"

"You wish your life to be different?" Parker went right to the point like he always did.

"I don't know… maybe," Evee let out a long puff. "I mean, look at us. We're fighting a war we're not meant to. You took bullets that were not meant for you. I endured torture that was not meant for me. Why are we doing it? What does this war have to offer that is better than a home? Are we that gluttonous for punishment?"

"No, we're not," Parker mulled over the subject. "But consider this: Hotaru lost her boyfriend. Are we going tell her that we're turning our backs? Hotaru is a demure non-combatant, but I'm sure there's a piece in her that wants to see the Commonwealth of Narvosk sink. I don't want to have to look in her eyes and deny her from her revenge, and I'm sure you don't want it too."

"This conversation is not about Hotaru," Evee snapped.

"This conversation is not about just the two of us either," Parker quickly replied. "You are not a housewife. You are the commanding officer of the Ridinghood Cavaliers. Your decision will impact every individual in this unit."

"Well, yeah, but…" Evee stuttered. "Don't you ever want a home with a housewife cooking for you?"

Parker never saw that one coming. "You? Cooking? Where did you get this idea? Jennifer?"

"That is not my point, you brute _trashborn_!" Evee lost her patience. "I'm talking about our future! Do you want to spend your entire life in the battlefield? Do you want to wash your hands with blood every single day? Don't you want a home and settle down, away from this killing business? Aren't you tired of being afraid of losing me? I'm tired of being afraid of losing you!"

"But I already have a home!" Parker raised his voice. This conversation had gone too far and too uncomfortable for him, and he saw a chance to end it.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"You!" He looked deep into her eyes, making every word count. "My home is wherever you are."

Evee stared blankly into Parker's eyes, not knowing what to say or do next. When she slowly understood what Parker meant, she rested her head on his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. And Parker was only eager to draw her closer, then buried his face into her fluffy hair.

"Thank you," Evee whispered. "And you know what? Your home is my home too."

All Parker did was smile.

* * *

"Perhaps punctuality is not paramount from back where you came from, but in this unit, everybody works in a tight schedule and no one likes to slack!" Rocher belted, making sure his frustration was heard throughout the entire compound. "No one in this business will tolerate that kind of attitude! You can get the Mechwarrior killed!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to run my business!" the new chief tech, Chad, returned the fire right on Rocher's face. His shaggy locks perked up as he stood his ground against Rocher's onslaught. "I have ten years working as a Battlemech technician! I know what I'm doing! And take back your slacking accusation, you mercenary bastard! The only one slacking around here is you!"

"Then why isn't my _Uziel_ repaired?" Rocher yelled as he took a glance to his mangled Battlemech. The 50-ton 'mech lost most of the armor, and only miracles held it all together. Cables and myomer strands dangled out of their places, and coolant oozed from the container. "Have you replaced the arm? No! Have you patched up the armor? No! Have you even taken a look at it and thought how you're going to fix it? No, you haven't! Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have half a dozen' mechs lined up for repair, and I start from the least-damaged one!" Chad yelled back. "Yours is the worst of all 'mechs, and it's your responsibility that you put it in that condition, not me! I'm not gonna waste my time fixing a 'mech that will not get ready by dawn, and ignore others that I know I can get into nominal condition!"

"That is unacceptable! Your job is to fix that damn thing so I can use it to kill somebody!" Rocher raised his voice. "I want it worked, repaired, reloaded, and ready to fight in the morning!"

"Look, your secondary generator is busted up," Chad snapped as he took a blueprint of the _Uziel_'s interior and shoved it on Rocher's face. "This thing is gone! Burnt! Trashed! We can't even salvage it! And we don't have the replacement for it! Your gyro might be hit too, and you can't fight without a working gyro! Your armor is almost entirely missing, and some myomer bundles are cut off or ripped! We don't have enough myomers, and we don't have enough armor plating just for you! And where do you think you can find an ER PPC around this place?"

"Not enough spare parts? You think I'm blind?" Rocher pointed at the confiscated _Bushwacker_ from the base defenders. "There's a 'mech nobody's using! Why can't you cannibalize that Bushy and use the parts and armor plating for my mech?"

"Why can't you use the Bushy instead?" Chad rolled his eyes. "It needs nothing from me!"

"I'm not getting into that decrepit, sluggish abomination!" Rocher gritted his teeth. His knuckles turned white from clenching so hard. "It's slow, stupid, and it doesn't jump! I eat _Bushwacker_s for breakfast! Get to work and get my mech working!"

"Well if you value your _Uziel _so much, then use different battle scheme next time!" Chad spat. "I can work magic, but I am not God! Nobody can fix this horrid condition in six hours! Nobody!"

"I swear I'll have you fired!"

"Oh, save the trouble! I quit! You hear me? I quit! When we get out of this frozen hell, I'm going back to Pipedream! There's enough brain and intelligence there than here!"

The ruckus between Rocher and Chad had turned into a spectacle in the cold firebase, so much that a large crowd gathered to see what was going on. Their voices filled in the intervals between Long Tom and Thumper barkings. Nobody interfered; they just watched as the Mechwarrior and the technician dueled in front of the _Uziel_.

"You just can't let me have a moment of peace, can you, Rocher?" Evee arrived at the scene. "What is it about you that always draws conflict with teammates?"

"You ask Shaggy here, Commander," Rocher replied curtly. "My 'mech is still in the same condition as 6 hours ago thanks to his unprofessionalism!"

"It is your unprofessionalism that put your own 'mech in that situation!" Chad retorted. "We only have six hours left before we attack the main base, and I decide to divide my attention to other fixable 'mechs. There's an extra _Bushwacker_ but Princess Rocher refused to use it and wanted it cannibalized instead! I don't have that many hands and I don't have that many hours to do it!"

"You're just not smart enough to do it in time!"

"I can't work with him!" Chad screamed, hurling his wrench to the icy ground. "I will not work with him anymore! Either he quits or I quit! This is just absurd!"

Evee massaged her temple. She started to agree with Parker about having Rocher in her lineup. He was a gifted Mechwarrior and his combat expertise –recklessness, to be exact – helped the Cavaliers to where they were at this point. But he just couldn't have peers. She thought his fight with Tiger Wong was finally over and they could move forward. No, apparently not. He just had to pick a fight with somebody.

"The _Bushwacker_ is one of the best medium mechs in existence," Parker stated as he arrived after making a quick inspection of the 55-tonner. "It carries a large laser and missiles for long range fighting, and an autocannon-10 and a couple of machine guns for brawling. It is slower but stronger and carries more protection than the _Uziel_. Use it for our mission, Rocher. You'll need the extra armor."

"I don't need extra armor," Rocher scoffed. "What I need are jump jets!"

"Then Mechwarrior Bashiel will take the _Bushwacker_," Parker stated. "You'll have his _Chameleon_, which does have jump jets."

"Wha – _Chameleon_? Sonofabitch!" Rocher cringed. A _Chameleon_ was a training 'mech which barely had enough heat sinks to support its lasers. It might not be a problem in the subzero temperature like Quamutiik, but the idea of going back to a training Battlemech disgusted Rocher. "That thing is a training toy! You can't be serious!"

"I need everybody to function properly when we attack the base," Parker huffed. "If you are more comfortable in a jumping Battlemech, then you'll have the _Chameleon_. The _Uziel _is out of the question."

Rocher sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll take the _Bushwacker_!"

* * *

Far from the cacophony of voices, Tiger sat in a deserted corner of the firebase and checked his HPG message. He was surprised to see a new message from CCAF. It was more than a decade ago when he last received a message from a Capellan operative, and it still tasted like vinegar. His fingers shook as he carefully opened the message, wondering why the Capellan Confederation contacted him after so many years of heartbreak and disappointment.

_Mechwarrior Tiger Wong,_

Xin Sheng!_ First of all we wish you to have great life and wealth._

_The past few years saw significant changes in CCAF chain of command. These changes brought fresh air to the old and corrupt military forces. The new head of military law enforcement immediately ordered investigation of unsolved war crimes from the Siege of Sarna March to Operation Thunderstrike, and your report on Styk atrocity was chosen among others.  
__We are glad to inform you that the CCAF has found your claim to be valid. Sao-shao Chan committed a crime by calling an air strike upon the city that killed many non-combatants, even after your lance neutralized the oppositions. CCAF command should have not tolerated such an act. Sao-shao Chan had been contained and is waiting a court martial. The Capellan operatives that took Chan's side had been stripped of their ranks and dishonorably discharged.  
__We will be glad to reinstate your status as a lance commander at the CCAF. All your ranks and commendations will be fully restored, along with the due salary and benefits. You are also considered to receive the Baton of Illustrious Service for your bravery and dedication to righteousness during this difficult time. The CCAF will be honored to welcome back such an honorable agent like yourself._

_Congratulations, Sang wei. We look forward to your return._

_Jiang-jun Feodorovich_

It took Tiger several minutes to sink in the news. He carried this burden for over ten years, and now it was over in a puff of breath. Finished. Done. Then bliss came in. He was, after all, in the right, and although it took CCAF more than those ten long years to recognize him, it still felt marvelous. He leaned on his back, closed his eyes, and let a long dry chuckle slip through his lips, stretched from ear to ear in a victorious smile.

He was once again Sang wei Tiger Wong.

But soon his victory lap came to an end when he realized the consequence of the news. He would have to report back to the CCAF soon and leave the Ridinghood Cavaliers at war. They were inching closer to Narvosk in what could possibly be the bloodiest campaign they had undertaken so far, and his teammates would need him the most. Tiger acknowledged his position in the unit; he was second only to Parker in terms of fighting skill and strategic proficiency. His departure would devastate the morale of the Cavaliers.

In addition, he had grown fond of the quirks that the Cavaliers had, something that he shouldn't have done as a professional Mechwarrior. But what was not to love about the Cavaliers? From the compassionate and generous Evee as the commanding officer, the straightly ingenuous Parker, the loud and over-the-top Rocher (who happened to be a very reliable combat partner), to the stubborn but loyal pilot Chilali, they built up a web of trust that Tiger ever had in the CCAF or Lafayette Legions.

And then there was this sweet but surprisingly wise field surgeon that captivated his attention for the last few months. Hotaru was the one that put his troubled mind at ease. He promised her he would be there for her to share her burden and heal together. He didn't feel he had paid his due; Hotaru was still a somber recluse and preferred being alone when not working. Leaving for the CCAF meant not only leaving his teammates in the thick of war, but also breaking his promise to Hotaru.

Suddenly Tiger realized what it meant.

_Jiang-jun Feodorovich,_

Xin Sheng!_ Words cannot express my gratitude for the Capellan Confederation Armed Forces. I have been burdened by this matter for over ten years, and knowing that the CCAF finally recognizes my principles will finally let me to move on. There is nothing more than I would do for CCAF than to return and bear the mark of House Liao again.  
__However, I will have to pass your generous offer for the time being. I am involved in a war against a tyrannical state in the former Free Worlds League. My comrades need me as I need them to see the end of this war. I cannot and I will not leave them. As a fellow soldier, surely you understand my decision.  
__Please pass my sincere apology to the Chancellor and to whomever it may concern. I will report back when I get through this war, and hopefully your offer still stands. I wish the Capellan Confederation well and prosper._

_With best regards,_

_Tiger Wong._


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRTY**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**_Observation room, supercarrier _****Saturn_, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 20, 3080_**

By the time Posiden's fiery orange sun finally sank to the watery horizon and the sky turned dark purple on the opposite horizon, everybody in the Terram Solis fleet managed to settle down and conduct a proper meeting. Lane and Jennifer were among the last people to arrive in the observation room, where their rescuer, Scott Fawkes, wanted everybody to assemble. The room's enormous windows offered a spectacular view of the oceanic panorama.

"Welcome, Striking Tigers and other fellows," greeted the tall, tan-skinned man as the Farlows arrived. He stood at his brother Nickolas' height but had short black hair and a dark red navy uniform with yellow trim. Lane assumed that such colors belonged to the Terram Solis Island military. "It is good to have you by my side during these troubling times. It is a shame that we forced to leave Admiral Stavros of Chelona Island behind, but once we destroy the Narvosk presence on Posiden, we can liberate him from Romus Island."

"I get the impression that you don't like the Commonwealth of Narvosk any more than I do," Lane smiled, extending his hand. Scott promptly shook it and returned the smile, but his eyes darted around the room's faces in a rather calculating way.

"You're quite right, Mr. Farlow," Scott nodded, backing up a little to address the assembled Tigers. "Emmanuel Adelis believes that he is bringing peace, unity and progress to the shattered Free Worlds League, but he is in grave error. After the horrors of the Word of Blake Jihad, I had hoped that peace could reign once again. It seems that believing in peace is a futile effort."

"That's not true," countered Rose Lorin, her expression stern as she stood by her elder sister, Jennifer. "Once this war with the Commonwealth ends, the Lorins can re-assert themselves in this troubled piece of the Inner Sphere. We will be seen as heroes and guardians, as we were always meant to be."

Scott couldn't help a laugh. "I certainly do have Lorins on board my carrier!" he quipped. "I mean no disrespect by that, though, Ms. Lorin. I for one will not believe in the prospect of peace until it happens, but if I can put my faith in anybody, its the Lorin family and its allies, including the Striking Tigers."

"We've come a long way to deal with this menace," added Henri DuMont. "And the Tigers don't leave jobs half-done. Your faith is well-placed, Fawkes."

"Good, good," Scott Fawkes commented. "Bear in mind, however, that the next leg of our journey will not be an easy one! The Commonwealth of Narvosk has a heavy presence on Posiden, a fact that some natives enjoy and others resent. You've already met the Romus islanders – they are staunch Narvosk allies, no doubt. But not even they will stop us."

Lane listened closely as Scott spoke, but he noticed that Nickolas Fawkes didn't say a word. In fact, the blond Fawkes brother hung back and kept his gaze lowered as though embarrassed to be in this room at all. _Well, he was a Narvosk general and Scott here is a staunch rebel. That's got to cause a lot of bad blood, but Nick needs a second chance. We can't go around hating each other right now._

"The island that the Commonwealth established a base on is heavily defended, and will be even more so once Emperor Niro gives the word that the Tigers escaped Romus Island on board my ships. Rest assured, though," Scott winked, "my men are spoiling for a chance to hit back. We believed that we lacked the manpower to carry out this mission, but with you Tigers aiding us, we've got a fighting chance."

"What is the name of the island, anyway?" Darchin asked. "Everyone keeps calling it 'the Narvosk island'."

"This particular island has no name, in fact," Scott explained with humor. "It has little strategic or economic value but it's hospitable. I am willing to bet that once the island's base is conquered, no Posiden native will ever want to even go near it. It will become a cursed place."

"Think they're superstitious much?" Lane muttered into Jennifer's ear and she smiled.

"I can tell that you have a lot of air forces," Michael Lorin said, folding his arms, "but what of ground forces?"

Scott turned to Michael and stiffened his back. "I have two battalions of Battlemechs ready for deployment, plus support vehicles. That sounds like a lot, but my men are adequate at best compared to you Tigers and they pilot 'mechs that don't exactly impress. Still, they will do whatever it takes."

"I take it that you have a strategy in place?" Makoto added. "We'll only get one shot at this."

"Naturally," Scott said. "We'll have our air forces strafe the enemy beach positions to soften them up and grab their attention, then our ships will pull up and deploy the ground forces to strike like a hammer. If we can gain enough ground with good timing, we'll be difficult to repulse. The energy-weapon emphasis of the Striking Tigers will help, too. I can't risk having my four carriers stay close to the island to provide supplies, lest they get sunk by enemy fire. Conquering the island will mean little if we're stranded."

"I like it," Lane chimed in, gesturing toward Nickolas. "You know, your brother is a deft hand at strategy. Did he approve this plan?"

Lane only intended to help keep everyone united, but that proved to be a blunder. Scott's face darkened and Nick looked more miserable than ever. "No, I talked this plan over with my own men, not Commonwealth monsters," Scott said venomously. "My brother's presence here is a courtesy. He must hear this plan, but he will not take part in it."

"I understand," Nick said humbly, now looking out the window at the star-studded evening sky.

"At any rate," Scott added somewhat loudly, "All Battlemechs belonging to the Striking Tigers will be repaired promptly and completely, and all ammunition replenished. I take pride in my hardworking crew, and the guest quarters of the _Saturn _should prove most comfortable. In four to five days, we will arrive at the island and begin the assault. Good night to you all."

* * *

**_Guest quarters deck, supercarrier _****Saturn_, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 21, 3080_**

Midnight had come and gone, and Nickolas Fawkes stood alone on the outdoor balcony of the guest quarters deck, the ocean's night wind whipping his hair and clothing. Two large, pale moons hung in the sky, covered in scars and craters. Glowing nebulae of blue and purple lit up the sky even more, and Nick couldn't help but admire the sight even as his mind churned and writhed uncomfortably.

Quiet footsteps made Nick perk up, but he relaxed as the outline of Makoto Yamada showed up, and the Draconis Combine warrior took his place next to Fawkes and leaned against the rail. "Nice sky. I haven't seen anything like this before. Such clarity."

"The people of Posiden pride themselves on keeping this world clean the way nature wanted it," Nick commented, his voice a little hoarse from being used so little today. "Plus, with the minimal landmass, there isn't that much industry here anyway. There's fewer than a billion people on this planet."

"It's a fine balance, if you ask me," Makoto figured. "And a welcome change from the horrible planet Pipedream."

"Yes, that was a pretty bad place to visit," Fawkes winced. He was silent for a few seconds. "Mr. Yamada, did you need something?"

Makoto shifted slightly. "Actually, I thought that _you _needed something."

"Like what?"

"Well, you and your brother are not seeing eye-to-eye, which is bad for group cohesion. I know there have been some differences between you brothers, but..."

"There's no point," Fawkes shook his head. "You have to realize that the people of Posiden have very strong ideas of loyalty and national pride due to the island nature of the geography. I abandoned Terram Solis to join the Commonwealth, and Scott wasn't happy with me even then! And now, the Commonwealth has become the scourge of the former Free Worlds League."

"You're helping to take out the Commonwealth now," Makoto persisted. "You've already proven that you're on our side. No double agent would do the things you've done to help the Tigers just to keep our trust. Losing Pipedream was a major blow to Adelis."

"You speak the truth, Makoto, but that's not enough," Fawkes lamented. "I could never show my face on Terram Solis again, and it's the only home I've ever known. My brother only tolerates me because of our blood tie and the fact that you Tigers trust me. If I went back home, my old friends and family would have me gutted."

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again and looked up at the floating twin moons. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I might know a little more about this than you realize."

"Do you?"

"When I was younger, I had no real place of belonging either," Makoto related. "My family, desiring a new step up in power, declared itself an ally of several of the Clans and severed its affiliation with House Kurita. Everyone in my family believed that it was our destiny to acquire power and influence by any means, and I alone opposed this idea and stayed behind."

Fawkes frowned. "Wouldn't the people of the Combine laud you for your wisdom?"

"No such luck," Makoto shook his head. "And some Crusader Clans encouraged my family to make raids on Successor State holdings and gave my fellow Yamadas training and technology that no Successor State could provide, and everyone associated me with my traitorous, power-hungry family. I was hated and ostracized for something I never took part of."

"But now you're part of the Tigers, or at least you were, by what I've been told," Nick commented.

"And I brought my family back to House Kurita by proving their ways wrong and felling my uncle Daisuke in a ritualized battle," Makoto elaborated. "Do you see what I am getting at here, Nick?"

"You fought for what you believed in, and it worked," Fawkes summarized.

"And you can do it too," Makoto encouraged him. "When this war is over and the Commonwealth is toppled, people will start to think about forgiveness. Right now they still see and hear about the horrors of war, and that only keeps the flame of hate burning. You've changed loyalties several times, Nick, but you're with the right side now and the longer you stay here, the better."

"I... suppose that's possible," Nick said slowly, scratching his head. "But suppose that my unofficial banishment from Terram Solis is permanent? Some wounds don't heal, Makoto."

The Combine Mechwarrior nodded. "That too is true. If nothing else, you can live with the fact that you did help liberate Posiden and other worlds from the Commonwealth, even if your people don't thank you for it. Never stop fighting the good fight, Nick. The minute you stop trying, you'll lose yourself."

"Well," Fawkes said as he narrowed his eyes, "it sounds like you did such a thing too, 'fight the good fight'."

"That's right." Makoto folded his arms. "I had given up on my family, tired of taunts about my heritage and unable to realize a way to bring my family back. But I found a way, I _did _make that effort and it _did _work. I got the idea from my old commander, Lane Farlow."

"The red-head with the _Mad Cat_?"

"Him, the lazy doofus I used to follow," Makoto smiled. "That guy was a little immature and very reckless or even foolish at times, but he had courage and a good heart back then, and he still does. When his brother Ras Farlow died, that could have been the end of the Tigers, but Lane took over and kept the unit together both in fighting capability and in spirit. And in all the battles I fought with him, I never once felt like I was an expendable soldier. I was a part of a family that looked out for me, and we damn well smoked anyone who tried to stop us."

With that, Makoto clapped Fawkes on the shoulder. "I won't try to tell you how to think, Nick. But... remember what I said." He walked off and slid open the door to his guest room, leaving Fawkes alone again.

* * *

**_Sparring room, supercarrier _****Saturn_, Posiden,  
_****_Former FWL Territory,  
_****_January 22, 3080_**

"Ah! Mr. Farlow, welcome! I must say, when you requested these lessons I didn't really think you were serious."

One of Scott Fawkes' personal guards greeted the Farlows and Rose Lorin as the three of them descended the stairs into a training room in the bowels of the _Saturn_. Wrestling mats, boxing dummies and boxing rings, and exercise equipment littered the room and some of them were in use by the other guards. The speaking guard had slightly tanned skin like Scott's, but had short brown hair and small earrings on his earlobes.

"I was most serious when I requested the lessons," Lane grinned as he and the others joined the trainer on a wide, light gray mat marked with red lines. "After Connor Neils subdued Jennifer and I and his men gassed the Tigers, I decided that enough was enough. I've never been that great at personal combat, and it's time to change that." He also recalled the gunfight at the mercenary compound back home on Tchamba, when he had been ambushed and nearly killed until Evee Ridinghood arrived and provided assistance.

The trainer rubbed his hands together, an eager smile suddenly crossing his face. "Well, that's good to hear! I'm always happy to take on new students. Granted, we're only a few days out from the Narvosk island, so I'll only have time to teach you three some basics. Is that okay?"

"It's definitely okay," Jennifer nodded. She still looked a little seasick but she did her best to not show it.

The trainer pointed to a row of lockers in the next room. "In that case, change into better gear and we'll begin. My name is Manius Vespillo. You can simply call me Manius if you wish."

"Fine with me," Lane agreed, and he and the others closed the locker room door and changed into plain T-shirts and shorts, stuffing their normal clothes back into the lockers.

"You know, Lane," Rose commented brightly, "we have not trained together since you visited Tuani IV in the 3060's. Such good times."

"Well, dire peril calls for nonstop training," Lane quipped, pulling his T-shirt over his head and fitting it in place. He tapped his metal right leg. "I get the feeling that this thing might slow me down a little, though. In 'mech combat it's no big deal, but with physical fighting..."

"Relax, dear. You'll do just fine," Jennifer encouraged him, taking his hand as the trio returned to Marius to begin work.

As soon as his pupils stood side-by-side in a line, Marius began, "The people of Posiden have invented a number of fighting styles, but the most common one is called the Dance of Waves. That doesn't sound too threatening but this style is tricky to master. An expert in this style is nigh-impossible to defeat, making the effort worthwhile. Why don't I get a volunteer and I can show you?"

The three students gawked, suddenly alarmed. "You're not going to beat the crap out of us just like that, are you?" Lane squinted.

"No, no!" Marius quickly said, gesturing with both hands. "I will not injure anybody! After all, the Dance of Waves is a fluid and passive style that does not rely on hard strikes or breaking bones. It has some elements to an old Terra style called Aikido, which should give you an idea of what I'm talking about. May I have a volunteer?"

Rose visibly swallowed as she stepped forward. "I'll try it out."

"Wonderful," Marius smiled, beckoning. "Use any sort of punches or kicks you wish. Just keep in mind that we are not doing wrestling. Wrestling is for brutes who don't know any better."

After a second of hesitation, Rose sprang into action, charging at Marius and throwing a punch at his head. At once, Marius reached his arms through Rose's attack and seized her arm at the joints, but it was only a feint on Rose's part. Twisting away and breaking her arm free, Rose threw a quick jab at Marius' chest, but once again Marius was ready. This time, Marius took hold of Rose's arm again and wrenched her away, shifting Rose's momentum and using it to force her past him in a lazy arc. Then, Marius placed one hand on Rose's back and applied only a gentle shove, using Rose's energy to send her sprawling awkwardly to the mat in a tangle of limbs.

"That is a basic move called Crashing Wave," Marius explained as Rose groaned and started to get back up. "It counters punches and forces your opponent away from you and to the ground. It can also work against knife attacks and -"

He was cut off as Rose got back up and leaped to the side, swinging a hard kick at Marius' sternum. Quick as lightning, Marius slipped past the kick and took hold of Rose's ankle and thigh and flipped her through the air. Rose slammed flat on her back, a stunned look on her face.

"And _that _was Breaching Whale," Marius said brightly. "Useful against kicks."

"This is really something," Jennifer commented brightly. "Fascinating!"

"Easy for you to say, big sister," Rose muttered darkly, wincing as she staggered back to her feet. All the same, she was an eager student like the Farlows as Marius taught them a few basic postures and how to perform the Crashing Wave and Breaching Whale, as well as a few arm locks. Rose and Jennifer practiced against each other first. This time, Jennifer went on the attack and attempted a punch at her little sister. Rose scrunched her face in concentration as Jennifer charged, then she took a feeble hold on Jennifer's outstretched hand, but she hesitated a second too long. Taking advantage of Rose's opening, Jennifer gently struck her sister with her other hand's open palm.

Marius stepped forward. "You must not hesitate, Rose!" he warned. "Or your enemy will conquer you! Try it again!"

Once again Jennifer charged and threw a punch, but this time Rose seized her sister's arm and forced her around in a wide arc, shoving on Jennifer's back. Jennifer didn't fall, but merely stumbled as her momentum was imperfectly used against her.

"Better!" Marius praised. "You didn't quite turn all of Jennifer Farlow's energy against her, but your basic moves were correct. Switch, please."

Now Rose threw herself against Jennifer and the elder Lorin successfully used the Breaking Wave move against Rose the first time. Pleased, Marius recommended the Breaching Whale. Rose launched a savage kick at Jennifer, and the elder Lorin tried to flip Rose through the air but succeeded only in bringing Rose down on top of her. Both sisters crumpled in a confused heap, yelping in pain and surprise.

"Not quite! That move requires more strength and firm footwork, Mrs. Farlow!" Marius said as the sisters got back up. "But you did read Rose's movements correctly. Mr. Farlow, now for you."

Now Rose charged at Lane with a fist drawn back for a punch, and Lane held his breath as his sister-in-law launched her fist through the air at his head. Lane took hold of Rose's arm and started to force her in a wide arc, but he had to shift his feet several times to make the move and his clumsy metal leg got tangled in his left leg. Lane crashed to the floor and let go of Rose's arm, leaving her stumbling as he fell flat onto his back.

"Yes, I believe that your metal leg will cause problems," Marius shook his head. "Your feet must be steady and nimble to provide an anchor for the momentum shift. You must overcome this, Mr. Farlow!"

"I can tell already," Lane snapped, awkwardly getting back to his mismatched feet and fighting to keep his balance. "Okay, Rose, do it again!"

Once again Rose charged with a punch, and once again Lane slipped past her attack and took control of his momentum. This time, he fully executed the move and sent Rose crashing to the mat, but he felt his balance going out of control and he toppled to the mat right alongside Rose.

"Well, that was better than last time, dear," Jennifer commented, fighting back a smile as she offered Lane a hand.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Lane complained.

"Of course not."

Three more tries later and Lane could finally perform the Breaking Wave without falling over, and he could use it both against Jennifer and Rose. He got a bad feeling about the Breaching Whale, though, and his doubts were confirmed when he tried to flip Jennifer overhead but collapsed due to his leg, sending both Farlows crashing together in a heap.

"You must be firm like a coral reef, not flimsy like seaweed!" Marius scolded as Lane and Jennifer struggled back to their feet. "Try harder, Mr. Farlow! Be the coral!"

"Now _you're _making fun of me, aren't you?" Lane snapped back.

Marius blinked. "Not at all. Coral is good."

Lane just stared at him. _I'll never understand these people._

* * *

After another half hour of twisting, flipping, yelling, and bruising, the Farlows and Rose decided that they had done enough and went to the shower room together. Being close friends, Lane and Rose had no qualms about seeing each other nude in the brightly-lit shower room.

"Well, I think that was very fun and educational," Jennifer commented brightly as she let warm water soak into her soft purple hair. "Don't you both agree?"

Lane made a face. "Nothing can be both educational _and _fun. Weren't you ever a kid?"

"No," Jennifer retorted, and both she and Lane shared a smile.

"I think I did the worst," Rose said morosely as she ran shampoo through her long brown hair, stream rising all around her body. "Did you see me back there?"

"Hey, the Clumsynator here did worst. I'm still not used to strenuous activity yet with this metal thing," Lane rebuked her, knocking his knuckles on his metal limb.

Jennifer made a face. "Was that 'clumsy' and 'Terminator' combined?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, _I _think it was a good bonding time for all of us," Rose said brightly, her somber attitude forgotten. "And if you're going to get beaten up, it might as well as be with friends!"

The three of them shared a good laugh over that.


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRTY ONE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Hill 039-84,  
**__**Quamutiik, Former FWL,  
**__**January 21, 3080**_

The overnight bombardment had inflicted widespread destruction over most of the central military base. The majority of the turreted wall had been destroyed, and the Ridinghood Cavaliers could almost draw a straight line from the firebase to the center of the main compound. However, without Chilali, the artillery bombardment only provided a flatter battlefield by taking down walls and buildings. The bulk of the Narvosk armor regiment was still unscathed.

"Incoming!" Bashiel shouted at the top of his lungs as hundreds of warheads descended from the sky, hammering the broken walls. The Cavaliers took cover behind the walls but fireballs swept the walls and debris like a hurricane of fire. Bobi's _Tempest_ and Bret's _Chimera_ were swallowed by the firestorm. Armor bits and body parts blended into the smoke as the the onslaught stripped the two 'mechs bare to the beams. The _Chimera_, suffering the most of it, couldn't stand the pressure. It disintegrated under the torrential missile rain.

"Eev, cover fire!" Parker yelled, firing his PPC without a particular target. The subzero temperature helped his _Warhammer_ to engage in a shootout without getting shut down, but the enemy's pressure was so great that he didn't have enough time to take good aim. "Tiger, debris two o'clock high… Defilade!"

Tiger's lance, bringing their heads low to dodge the missile rain, moved up to a tattered, flaming piece of wall. Ishe and Kato fired their missiles as a suppressing fire, but a quick turnaround put Kato in a grave predicament. An Arrow IV missile burst inches away from its left leg. The damaged remaining armor quickly gave up, and Kato's left leg fragmented into three pieces. The _Firestarter-_C crashed into the icy ground.

"_Aiyah_! Cover fire! Cover fire!" Tiger turned around toward the immobilized Omnimech but a stream of missiles forced him to go back behind the wall. Kato pulled himself up, crawling with all three limbs left to reach a safe place, but three more Arrow IV missiles tore it apart. The medium 'mech exploded into flares and fireworks and thick black cloud of scorched metal.

"Charlotte, we got pinned down!" Parker tried to find relief from the Striking Tigers. "How are you holding up?"

"Our hands are full!" Charlotte Mickers of Alpha Company yelled in between roars of explosions. "I need every single man to break up the defense! This is gonna be tight, Kerensky!"

Another wave of missiles swept the vicinity, and Parker wondered how long they could stand behind the broken walls before the defenders wiped everything out. So far he could only see two options: find something radical to relieve themselves from the pressure, or retreat.

"We have to retreat!" Evee screamed in her comlink. "This is too much, Parker! We haven't gained ground in half an hour and we've lost two personnel! Just back up and reconsider our point of entry!"

It was a wise and conservative move, but it was not Parker's first choice. He was once the protégé of the legendary Natasha Kerensky. If she were ever in this situation, the Black Widow wouldn't retreat, and nor would he. No fortress was impenetrable. It was just a matter of time and blood of his men.

"Tiger, Rocher, I need suppressing fire!" Parker called for his lieutenants. "Bashiel, Rianne, ready to jump with me! Eev, Walking Barrage!"

"No! No damn way!" Evee flat-out repulsed Parker's strategy. "There's not enough space for a Walking Barrage! I don't want to shoot you!"

"Eev, we're running out of options," Parker insisted. "You're the best fire support personnel in the Cavaliers. You're the only one who can pull this off. Have faith in yourself. I have faith in you."

It took Evee almost a minute to make up her mind. "Walking Barrage, oh-seven-three, two-five-oh meters."

"On my mark," Parker said, waiting until the missile storm subsided, then bellowed, "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Missiles and lasers leapt from their tubes, peppering the Commonwealth of Narvosk's position. Cloud of concrete and smoke rose like a mushroom that hampered radar and visibility. PPC bolts whipped Narvosk line, carving molten holes in walls and buildings.

Evee's_ Archer_ lit up with white smoke. His missiles raced toward a small hump 250 meters in front of her, and sailed just inches away above its zenith. Parker used Evee's missiles as his smokescreen, leaping almost 100 meters into the air with Evee's missiles flying between his legs. Airborne, he quickly mapped out the enemy's positions: two battalions' worth of LRM carriers and _Chaparral_ fire-support vehicles were laid out in a staggered formation covering a flat corner of the main base. And he mapped out the terrain as well, singling out holes and caves that he could use as cover.

As the missiles hammered an empty space right in front of the small structure, Parker landed a smidgen away from it and immediately took cover behind it. Bashiel and Rianne followed suit, although they waited several seconds behind Parker to ride out Evee's missiles.

"Rocher! There's a crater 50 meters from my position! Get ready to dig in!" Parker started plotting a scheme to neutralize enemy's artillery units. "Eev, Walking Barrage bearing oh-four-niner, 350 meters! Everybody else, prepare suppressing fire!"

"Walking Barrage, oh-four-niner, three-five-oh meters," Evee, bubbling with confidence after pulling off the difficult move, set up another run. "Just move fast, Rocher! I'll get your twelve covered!"

"Fire!" Parker roared. From his position he could snipe the front row of the LRM carriers. His PPCs glowed in unison, spitting man-made thunderbolts across the field. The twin bolts struck the closest carrier, hurtling the turret a couple dozen meters up in the air, and torching the hull. Bashiel and Rianne followed his move, peppering the LRM carrier with their lasers. Three consecutive explosions ripped the tank apart, ending in a massive fireball that shook the LRM ranks.

With missiles flying dangerously close to his head, and explosions ripping the ground, Rocher forced his _Bushwacker_ in an awkward gallop toward the designated crater. The 55-ton 'mech was totally different than his _Uziel_: the offset center of mass squeezed a lot of energy from him just to keep it straight. Not to mention it was 20 kph slower than his _Uziel _and couldn't jump, so he got to feel every temblor from the missiles. But as painful as it could be, he reached the hole with the remaining members of his lance.

And he immediately understood why Parker sent him there.

"Boss, I see it!" Rocher chimed gleefully. "An unobstructed path to flank the missile formations! Give me one more Walking Barrage and I'll be shoving my autocannon up their asses!"

But the Narvosk missile battery quickly deciphered Parker's plan. They pinpointed Evee's location and poured everything they had on her. The wall where Evee had been taking cover was completely swept by a wave of Arrow IVs while the LRMs blanketed the area with fire and smoke.

"Sonsofbitches found me!" Evee cursed, forced to abandon her cover. Missile strikes bored into her armor and sent the top-heavy _Archer_ staggering hard. "I can't hold position!"

"All hands, hit the front line!" Parker bellowed as his thumbs abused the PPC trigger. Barely recycled, the twin particle cannons lit up again, sending azure lances hammering another LRM carrier. Tiger orchestrated his lance to deliver a devastating salvo at two carriers on the right corner. Missiles from Ishe's Apollo strafed the two carriers while Gauss slug from Bobi and PPC bolt from Tiger picked up the rest. The LRM carriers went up simultaneously.

The assault put the Narvosk army in a momentary pause, but it was enough to get Evee back online and resume her attack. "Missiles away! Run, Rocher, run!" Her missiles danced in the air before arching down and blasted the ground just meters away from Rocher's foxhole, creating a black cloud of debris.

Rocher didn't waste time. He rerouted all power outlets to the myomer on his legs and started climbing a steep cliff. The Narvosk forces saw him and his lance making a dash at their flank, and they fired all weapons at the medium 'mechs, but Rocher and his lancemates were out of their firing arc. The missiles flew harmlessly above Rocher's head, doing nothing more than forcing a sadistic smile on the ex-Davion's lips.

Reaching the flat plain, a sea of missile batteries greeted him, but they were stacked up so tightly that they couldn't move. Their turrets swiveled and swirled with desperation, knowing that any attempt to shoot Rocher's lance could result in a catastrophic friendly fire. Their only choice was to abandon their tanks and run. A number of tank crews had started leaving their formations.

"Yeah, that's right, run away you maggots!" Rocher shrilled uproariously and started unloading his large-bored autocannon on the closest _Chapparal_. The Arrow-IV battery quickly disintegrated as soon as the AC10 munitions trounced the engine casing. Ishe and Bobi followed suit, concentrating on the closest vehicles and worked their way to the center.

"Move up now!" Parker sprinted as soon as the Narvosk battery stopped firing. Coming to the bottom of the cliff, he soared and landed just at the brink of the cliff, facing two battalions of LRM carriers and _Chaparral_s. But the Narvosk missile batteries had been abandoned. They were sandwiched between Rocher's and Parker's lance, and as PPCs and hammered the missile carriers, Tiger's lance arrived, bringing more firepower. and soon enough, the crews crawled out of their tanks and ran.

"Charlotte, we took the back corner," Parker hailed the Striking Tigers as Rocher and Tiger demolished the Narvosk's battery formation. "Missile batteries are neutralized. What's your sitrep?"

"We're almost there," Charlotte's voice cracked in between explosions. "They split their defenders and sent the _Demolisher_s your way. Heads up, Cavaliers. Big guns are coming."

The _Demolisher_s were a whole different game. They were slow and short-ranged but extremely powerful. It was best to engage them at long range before they could bring their twin AC 20's to bear. But since the main base consisted of buildings and bunkers, the best place for _Demolisher_s to hide and wait for the enemy to fall into their killing field.

"Move out!" Parker shifted his attention to the incoming _Demolisher_s. "Switch to active radar. I want the_ Demolisher_s located as soon as possible."

The Cavaliers started to spread out while still wiping out the LRM carriers and _Chaparral_ tanks. Lighter, more mobile mechs like the_ Chameleon_s and _Lynx_es climbed the bunkers for better coverage of their radars, while the heavier mechs took up positions in and around the buildings, ready to make a stand against the assault tanks.

"Sir, I have contact with several unknowns," Ken from Tiger's lance stated. "Ten units approaching… scratch that, twelve… sixteen… twenty four… that's them! _Demolisher_s bearing three-three-five, speed 30 kph!"

"Rally to Ken!" Parker fired up his engine, breaking into a sprint. "I want a single firing line. Fire only on my mark. Make your shots count, people! They'll reach us in no time!"

"I only have eight shots left," Evee said amidst the frantic movements. "I can kill two _Demolisher_s but that's it."

"Same here, Chap," Ishe tuned in. "Only six rounds left."

"Then hit them where it hurts," Parker replied. "We'll take care of the rest."

The _Demolisher_s rolled closer, and the final tally was a full battalion of assault tanks rumbled across the field. They were still a smidge less than one kilometer away, but with their speed, the closest _Demolisher_s would make the effective range after only two minutes. It was probably enough to destroy the first row of the tank formation, but after that, they had to fight at the _Demolisher_'s convenience.

But it was for him to figure out later.

"Fire on my mark," Parker waited until the closest tank reached 800 meters, then set his warriors lose. "Burn them! Give everything you've got!"

His PPCs, guided by the targeting computer, flailed and busted the track of _Demolisher_, rendering it immobilized in the ice. Evee teamed up with Ishe and Tiger to rain down a hail of missiles on another _Demolisher_. The tank shook and skidded on its track. Fire engulfed its rear hull, forcing two of its crew to use fire extinguisher from the outside. The two _Lynx_es fired in unison, showering another_ Demolisher_ with blue charges. The turret burst in a staggering explosion.

But that was as far as the Cavaliers could do. Bobi's Gauss slug bounced off a _Demolisher_'s hull, creating nothing but a dent and some scratches on its paint. Bashiel and Rianne, no matter how hard they tried, could only shed half a ton of armor on the 80-ton monster. And without his double PPCs, Rocher couldn't do anything spectacular. His missiles missed a _Demolisher_ miserably, and his laser hit the tank squarely at the hull, turning it into a glowing blob, but failed to breach it.

The_ Demolisher__s_ kept on trudging.

"Back off! Back behind the bunkers!" Parker shouted on the comm, reconsidering his firepower against the horde of thick-skinned _Demolisher_s. A swath of heat slapped his face as he fired his PPCs again. The cold weather couldn't help him that much, now that he was firing like a maniac. His bolts raked another _Demolisher_, prying its turret up and melting it into sizzling slag. Red-hot fragmented armor chiseled the ice, turning the ground into a hissing, steaming surface.

Evee launched her missiles, backed up by Ishe and Tiger, to strafe another_ Demolisher_ and push it off formation. The explosions charred and carved the ground so badly the tank sloshed and tumbled into a watery hole. The tank still managed to rotate the turrets but the cold soon overwhelmed the crew. Some made it to the outside. The rest just froze inside the tank.

Rocher joined forces with Bashiel and Rianne and threw everything he had the _Demolisher_ he failed to stop a minute ago. The massive tank shuddered as his missiles and autocannon shells stabbed the hull. Tongues of fire burst from the turret. His lasers scrubbed half a ton of armor on the turret, giving way for Bashiel and Rianne to score critical hits with their own lasers. The turret exploded in brilliant colors, and the massive tank veered mindlessly with a crackling bonfire on its hull.

On the other side of the bunker field, Bobi teamed up with Ken and Garr. Their hard-hitting, long-ranged weapons ripped a _Demolisher_'s front hull. The engine was overloaded with particle charges, and it exploded, splitting the 80-ton tank into two.

However, undaunted by the attack by the Cavaliers, the _Demolisher_ hordes kept their courses, now passing 500 meters mark from the Battlemechs. Every one of them knew that the _Demolisher_s had number and power advantage over the Cavaliers. Once they got into shooting range, the Cavaliers didn't have a chance, save for several deaths when they tried to close the gap. All they had to do was to keep marching forward.

And then, their rear flank burst into flames. A massive burst of confusion broke out as missiles, lasers, and particle bolts shredded the rear formation of the Narvosk tanks from three different directions. They started to scatter in disarray, torn between rolling out the Cavaliers on their front line or dealing with the new threats at their back. Predictably, the majority of them chose the latter.

"Give it to them, Cavaliers!" Charlotte's voice reverberated clearly on the comlink. "Let's seal them in!"

Parker knew it was still too early to route the _Demolisher_s, although the bulk of them had turned around to face the Striking Tigers. Five _Demolisher_s were still lethal for the Cavaliers. But they had to keep the momentum. The battle was won when one side lost the will to fight. Besides, the missile boats were running out of juice, and he had to take advantage of them before they went completely dry.

"Bashiel, Rianne, form up on me!" Parker yelled as he pumped up his jets, soaring into the smoke-filled air. The _Demolisher_s had broken into 300-meter line and blasted their guns. Murderous autocannon rounds traced the _Warhammer_, but Parker was a second faster. He landed safely outside the tanks' firing arc, and before they could reach him, he hit the closest _Demolisher _with a PPC volley from point blank range. Blue flame bled out of the tank's hatches and windows, and one second later, the tank stopped moving.

Encouraged by Parker's dash, Bashiel and Rianne took off, peppering the tanks with their lasers. The energy beams punched pockmarks on the tank's turret, but failed to subdue it. The tank hoisted its cannons and fired, busting Bashiel's _Chameleon_ on the right torso. Fire belched out as the _Chameleon _split into two; the entire right torso along with the right arm flew hundreds of meters back while the rest of the body spun uncontrollably before crashing to the hard cold ground.

"Man down! Man down! All hands, fire at will!" Evee screamed on the comlink and rained down her missiles at the _Demolisher_. Her missiles, fired without locking, staggered the turret, punching cracks and setting it on fire. Missiles from Ishe and Tiger exploited the cracks. The tank stopped dead in its track, and Tiger's PPC robbed it of its functionality. Ammunition explosions tore apart the turret from the inside.

Bobi's Gauss slug fragmented the left track of a _Demolisher_, but the tank was well inside its firing range, and a quick burst shoved Bobi's _Tempest_ backward, sending it skidding on its back. Rocher mashed his trigger, rattling his AC10, coupled with his missiles. The two_ Lynx_es picked up where the _Bushwacker_ left out, and the Demolisher burst into flames.

But despite Parker's best effort to halt the _Demolisher_s, one went unabated and rolled its track on Bashiel's cockpit. A sickening groan of twisted metal cried as the _Chameleon_'s cockpit was crushed under the full weight of the 80-ton tank, burying Bashiel under it.

"Bastard!" Evee let out a long howl before firing her last batch of missiles. Her warheads consumed the turret, stripping layers upon layers of armor. A quick hit from Ken and Garr ripped the remaining armor apart, and Evee's medium lasers scorched the ammo feed inside the turret. With brilliant flares the turret disintegrated, and the hull rolled aimlessly.

The remaining _Demolisher_s opted to reverse direction but Parker cut across its path and tore its track off. The tank was immobilized but refused to give up. It swiveled its turret to catch Parker but Rocher, getting the hang of his_ Bushwacker_, unloaded every weapon he had upon the turret. The cannon went roaring into the air.

It was the last of the front line _Demolisher_s, as every single one that turned back and fought the Striking Tigers had been destroyed or rendered useless. Parker grabbed his comset and contacted Charlotte, "Striking Tigers, this is Parker of the Ridinghood Cavaliers. Enemy armor assets have been eliminated. We sustained 25 percent casualties."

"Same here," Charlotte replied. "Hold your position, Cavaliers. My men will search the compound to scavenge anything useful. I'll have the dropships pick us up in six hours." Then she added grimly, "It's time to strike at the heart of Narvosk."


	32. Chapter 32

**THIRTY TWO**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Troop bay, supercarrier **_**Saturn**_**, Posiden,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**January 23, 3080**_

Distant, dulled thumps echoed from outside the massive hull of the _Saturn_, audible to the Mechwarriors inside the spacious troop bay where the Battlemechs stood waiting for their pilots. Lane slipped on his cooling vest and pushed his regular clothes into a locker set on the wall, snapping closed the metal door and turning toward the ladder of his waiting _Mad Cat_. All around him scrambled the Mechwarriors of Beta and Delta Companies of the Striking Tigers, plus Scott Fawkes' own Mechwarriors. The 'mechs of Scott's army were mostly medium and heavy designs, with _Uziel_, _Bushwacker_, and _Dragon _designs especially common. Down at the other end of the troop bay, a vast bay door stood tall: as soon as the _Saturn _came close enough to the Narvosk island's shore, the bay door would lower like a ramp and allow the 'mechs to storm the beach. Already, Scott's aerospace fighters had started the assault, and the explosions could be heard from here.

Lane's metal right leg made hard clanging sounds as he walked, and he couldn't help a wry grin. _This thing had better not slow me down, _he thought, but he doubted that it would be an issue in the cockpit. Still, the last time he was in his trusted _Mad Cat_'s cockpit, he had lost his real right leg. He craned his neck up at the elongated center torso of his 'mech and shivered. _Still, duty calls. I've been to hell and back in this machine already._

A sudden hand on Lane's shoulder made him jump, whirling around. Jennifer lowered her arm and held back a smile. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "You looked upset."

"No, it was nothing," Lane dismissed her concern, then thought better of it. "Well, actually yeah. I lost my leg the last time I fought in this machine, and you're going through the same risks as me. Even after all this time, that old fear still gets to me."

Jennifer's amber brown eyes softened and she placed both hands on Lane's shoulders this time. "If you _didn't _fear combat or its consequences, then I'd be worried." She smiled. "I think you're going to be fine. We both are. Sometime sooner than later, we will be moving back to our suburb in Tchamba and we'll look back at all this as a distant memory."

"Wow, you know how to give a pep talk," Lane couldn't help commenting with a grin. "I miss home all over again."

"As do I," Jennifer mused. She looked away. "It feels like a lifetime ago when our biggest concerns were tending to Conrad and keeping the refrigerator stocked."

"Hey, what are you both talking about?" Rose asked, nosing in. She too wore her cooling vest and shorts, her boots clomping on the troop bay's metal floor. A look of curious innocence crossed her face and her dark brown hair hung loosely down her back.

Jennifer backed away from Lane slightly. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about home."

Rose squinted. "Tchamba or Tuani IV?"

"Both, actually," Jennifer realized. "The Commonwealth of Narvosk does still control Tuani IV, but once we capture the administrative facility on this island, the Commonwealth's army will lose its coherence, and Tuani IV and other Lorin worlds will be easy to reconquer systematically by the remaining Lorin forces and their allies."

Rose backed up a step, amazed. "My sister the strategist! No wonder you were Father's favorite."

"He didn't have a _favorite_," Jennifer winced, but she gave a little smile all the same. "He loves all six of us siblings all the same."

Lane recalled that Jennifer's father, Mark Lorin, had six children, all of whom except the eldest were Mechwarriors. He had met Michael and Rose on Tuani IV and the eldest, Boren, on a Lyran world, but never Jennifer's older sister Catherine nor her elder brother Timothy.

Then, Rose turned to Lane. "You might be considered the seventh, though. Father was very impressed by you when you trained on Tuani IV when we were younger! You get the Lorin blessing too."

"I'm flattered."

"Oh, and something else," Rose added, suddenly looking bashful, averting her eyes. "I've always wanted to tell you... um..."

"Yes?" Jennifer encouraged her.

Rose winked and turned to leave. "When this operation is done, I'll tell you. See you on the other side."

"Sure," Lane nodded, mystified. _Just what does Rose want to tell me? She's normally such an outgoing woman. It must be quite the secret._

An alarm blared on the walls and the troop bay door slowly started to lower, admitting bright light and salty sea air from outside. The panorama of a war-torn beach lay beyond, with friendly aerospace fighters busily harassing enemy 'mechs and tanks. The _Saturn_ had reached the beach, its turrets keeping enemy forces at bay.

"Looks like it's time," Jennifer commented, leaning over and giving Lane a quick kiss. "Be safe."

"And you," Lane responded. He meant it now more than he ever had.

* * *

_**Beach, Narvosk island, Posiden,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**January 23, 3080**_

Lane had to admit that Scott's four _Luftenburg _carriers resting close to the island's beach looked impressive, like a quartet of whales. Companies of Battlemechs poured out of each ship's bay, the 'mechs trading fire with Narvosk defenders as soon as they disembarked. In the cockpit of his orange and black _Mad Cat_, Lane gripped his joysticks tightly as his 'mech tromped down the _Saturn_'s bay door, feeling the up-down motion of his 'mech's footsteps jostle him in his seat. All around him, Battlemechs traded vivid green and red laser bolts, streaks of missiles, and bursts of Autocannon shells every which way, littering the sandy beach with smoking wreckage and burnt-out tanks.

"Form up!" ordered Kobel Morthav of Beta Company. Darchin Gulamar of Delta Company similarly rallied his forces, while Lane assembled the old Lance 10 unit: himself, Jennifer, Kyle, and Makoto. Nearby, Samantha's _Marauder_, Michael's _Kodiak_, and Rose's _Ryoken _formed a light lance that kept withing 300 meters of Lance 10. As the firefight heated up even more, Lane scanned the battlefield to get an idea of how this would work out.

_Looks pretty standard so far, _Lane thought, surveying the Narvosk ranks. _Short-range brawler tanks and 'mechs in front, and fire-support units nearer the back. The flanks are well-covered, though. We've got to slip around and take out the fire support units somehow! _A fierce grin crossed his face. _The seven of us can be a thorn in their side, keep the enemy's attention shifting back and forth between us and Scott's troops._

Lane pushed his throttle to maximum and his _Mad Cat _galloped at a brisk pace across the beach, kicking up sand everywhere. Autocannon shells flashed by and lasers came perilously close to his 'mech, but no one had noticed his group yet. He tapped into the comm. "Everyone, wait until the enemy flank guards get distracted, then we move in and hit the Narvosk fire support units."

"Roger that," Jennifer responded crisply. "But we can't stay here too long without getting noticed, sir."

"I have a plan for that." Switching channels again, Lane reached Darchin and Kobel. "I have an idea. Focus your forces on the right flank of the Narvosk forces and draw away the fire-support units' guards. My force can move in and mow down the fire-support units and turn the tide."

Although neither Darchin nor Kobel were Lane's subordinates, they did not forget his and Ras' history with the Tigers. "Very well," they both replied. "Moving to your position now."

Lane kept his seven-strong force back as the 'mechs of Delta and Beta Companies crossed the battlefield toward the right flank of the Narvosk army. As soon as the Tigers got into position, they marched at an angle toward the Narvosk forces, coordinating their fire. Most of the Tigers 'mechs were _Black Knights_, and large lasers and crackling PPC's cris-crossed everywhere among the Narvosk ranks. Several enemy 'mechs buckled and collapsed to the sand, their legs melted off and scattered on the beach. Others staggered as their arms were sawed off by the vicious laser beams, and the survivors instantly took the bait. As the Tigers backed up out of firing range, dozens of Narvosk 'mechs and tanks rushed forth to counter-attack. _Goblin _and _Glory _tanks fired large lasers and LRM's at the Tigers, softening the armor on the _Black Knight_s.

"Now!" Darchin shouted. Lane throttled up his 'mech and broke out in a run, his radar confirming that his six companions tagged along on his six. Lane held his breath as he scampered right past the Narvosk guards, praying that they wouldn't turn in unison and cut down his ambush. Luckily, the Narvosk guards kept chasing the elusive Tigers, leaving the fire-support 'mechs almost defenseless.

Lane slowed down and adjusted his joysticks, sliding his crosshairs onto an enemy _Archer_. The bulky Narvosk 'mech reeled as it fired a cloud of missiles that streaked across the battlefield and exploded against one of Scott's warriors, an _Uziel_. The _Uziel_, already damaged from battle, rocked backwards as missiles pummeled its armor into smoking shards, and then the 'mech wobbled and fell flat onto its back, its gyro overwhelmed. The pilot's ejection pod roared into the sky.

_Eye for an eye, pal, _Lane thought as he achieved a missile lock on the _Archer_. He squeezed his firing buttons, and his _Mad Cat _recoiled when thirty warheads roared out of his shoulder-mounted missile racks. A surge of stifling heat washed through the cockpit, making sweat start to bead on Lane's bare skin. Still, Lane's LRM's rammed into the _Archer _like piranhas, causing a string of explosions across the _Archer_'s left torso. Stunned, the _Archer_'s pilot could barely keep his 'mech stable against the onslaught, waving his 'mech's arms like crazy to keep balanced. Chunks of armor fell to the _Archer'_s feet, and Lane gave the _Archer _no reprieve. As the _Mad Cat_'s double heat sinks cooled off the LRM heat, a crackling blue ER PPC bolt beamed out of the 'mech's left arm pod, flaying armor off the _Archer_'s left arm. Lane's ER medium laser melted a little more armor off the _Archer_'s left arm, and finally, the Ultra Autocannon 10 in the _Mad Cat_'s right arm shattered the armor on the _Archer_'s left leg.

_Whoa!_ Lane cursed as another wave of heat washed into the cockpit. He tried not to squirm. _Even with sixteen double heat sinks in this thing, I'd better hold back for now!_

The damage from Lane's assault did the trick: the hapless _Archer _had little armor left and was still off-balance, so Michael advanced in his hulking _Kodiak _and unleashed hell with his massive Clan machine. Twelve Streak SRM's flitted from the _Kodiak_'s torso and caused a ripple of fireballs along the _Archer_'s left and center torso, nearly pushing it over. Then, Michael raised his 'mech's left arm and fired all four ER medium lasers on its wrist. The beams cored into the _Archer _and breached several critical systems, triggering internal explosions within the assault 'mech. Left with no other choice, the _Archer_'s pilot ejected just before his ruined 'mech collapsed on the beach, flames dancing on its twisted, charred remains.

"Nice work," Lane remarked, but the other fire-support 'mechs and their escorts noticed the ambush. _Catapult_s and _Trebuchet_s turned to bring their weapons to bear on Lane's group, and several escort tanks rolled forward to defend their 'mech allies.

Thinking quickly, Lane barked, "Focus fire and take out one or two more LRM 'mechs, then back up!" Acting on that order, Rose hurried forward in her hunched _Ryoken _and thrust out the 'mech's arms, throwing out two blinding ER large lasers at a nearby Narvosk _Catapult_. The _Catapult _jerked as the twin beams vaporized armor off its torso, throwing the 'mech's gyro for a loop. Despite the vicious physics, the _Catapult_'s pilot proved his worth and brought his 'mech's bulbous head up, lighting up all four medium lasers. Rose slipped her medium 'mech to the side, but three laser beams slashed against her torso, sending blobs of molten armor to the sand. The sand sizzled and hardened to glass at the touch.

Quickly acting on her sister's defense, Jennifer dashed forth in her _Uziel _and her 'mech's left arm unleashed a vivid ER PPC stream. The PPC punched deeper into the wounded _Catapult_'s torso, and an explosion indicated a critical hit inside. Finally, Kyle aimed his _Shadow Cat_'s left arm and his whole 'mech shuddered when he fired a Gauss Rifle slug. The slug flashed through the air like silver lightning and plowed into the injured _Catapult _like a freight train, triggering even more explosive critical hits. The _Catapult_'s frame crumpled and set on fire, the whole 'mech slumping to the sand in defeat.

At the same time, Samantha aimed her _Marauder_'s twin Light Gauss Rifles and let loose, punishing a Narvosk _Trebuchet_ with the metallic slugs. The _Trebuchet _swayed and stumbled back from the momentum, its pilot unable to fire back. Taking this advantage, Makoto scurried around the _Trebuchet _in his small _Cougar_, running circles around the bigger 'mech like a playful fox. Makoto showed no mercy: his twin ER medium lasers slashed red-hot scars on the wounded _Trebuchet_'s chest, and then the _Cougar_'s Autocannon 5 and Streak SRM 4 punched a deep hole into the _Trebuchet_'s chest, triggering an internal ammo explosion. The _Trebuchet_'s LRM's exploded like a box of fireworks, shredding the whole 'mech into a raging inferno of scrap metal.

"Good! Now let's get out of here!" Lane ordered over the din, aware that the Narvosk forces were lining up shots on his group. From here, only a fraction of the Narvosk LRM 'mechs would actually get a clear line of sight, but Lane didn't want to take any chances. He and his companions backtracked across the sand at top speed, but Narvosk _Catapult_s and _Archer_s choked the air with countless LRM's, creating a haze of exhaust smoke. Lane clenched his jaw and hung on tight as LRM's exploded all over his _Mad Cat_, shaking him in his cockpit. He felt his head throb in protest from the kinetic force and loud noise, but he focused past the chaos and kept backing up, hoping anxiously that the Striking Tigers could cover his group.

As he backed out of the smoke cloud, Lane checked his damage status: all parts of his 'mech showed yellow-level damage on the indicator, but no critical breaches were reported. _Good, spreading out the damage is best at this point, _Lane realized. Still, he knew that he couldn't afford much more punishment on this level. The other six 'mechs of his group suffered similar damage.

On cue, the cluster of Striking Tigers _Black Knight_s marched forward again, making the whole beach glow red and blue as their large lasers and PPC's tore into the Narvosk ranks. Lane felt elation swell in his gut: without the LRM Narvosk 'mechs doing their job, the Striking Tigers had found it easy to crush the front-line Narvosk forces before them, and now the LRM 'mechs frantically turned back and threw all their firepower back at the Tigers. The Tigers started to give ground, but they showed no sign of crumbling.

"Okay, team, we'll try one more ambush," Lane told his group. "If we draw the LRM 'mechs' attention again, the Tigers can finish off the Narvosk forces and they and us together can finish off the LRM 'mech."

"On your word, Farlow," Michael stated crisply.

Taking a deep breath, Lane ordered "Go!" and he depressed his accelerator pedal again, lurching in his seat as his _Mad Cat _broke into a run. Makoto and Rose ran ahead in their faster 'mechs and unleashed their combined fire on a Narvosk _Catapult_. The unsuspecting enemy 'mech was busy firing its LRM's at the Striking Tigers when Makoto's lasers and Autocannon tore into its left torso armor, clawing off scraps of molten armor everywhere. Rose's medium lasers bore deeper into the _Catapult_'s metal hide, causing streams of molten metal to ooze out like blood.

The _Catapult _wobbled but stood firm, and it returned fire with all four lasers. Two lasers raked the left leg of Rose's _Ryoken, _while Makoto's nimble _Cougar _darted past the other two lasers. Samantha's twin Light Gauss Rifles punched even deeper into the _Catapult_'s jagged wounds, causing a hideous screech of warping metal inside. To finish the job, Michael's huge _Kodiak _ambled forward and got within knife distance of the _Catapult _and unleashed its Ultra Autocannon 20. The ballistics tore into the _Catapult _and sheared the 'mech's torso into metal scraps, knocking over the ruined 'mech and sending it sprawling onto the beach.

Once again, the fire-support Narvosk 'mechs were forced to turn away from the Tigers and face Lane's group, and once again Lane made sure that only a few enemy LRM 'mechs could get a clear line of sight on his group to minimize casualties. This time, however, as the Striking Tigers easily regained the offensive and shredded the Narvosk front-line 'mechs, the Narvosk LRM 'mechs got their backup in place in the form of tanks.

"Damn it!" Michael cursed as a hulking Narvosk _Glory _rolled across the churning sand on its treads and hammered the _Kodiak _with its dual LRM 10's. Michael's _Kodiak _stayed on its feet, but the 100-tonner still reeled back as the warheads peppered its torso with explosions. Risking a duel with the _Glory_'s RAC 5, Michael stomped after the heavy tank and fired his ER large laser, vaporizing a chunk of armor off the _Glory_'s right side. The tank drew back a little but showed no sign of relenting. Instead, it fired both of its forward-facing medium lasers, and both energy bolts melted globs of armor off the _Kodiak_'s left arm. Then, the _Glory_'s turret started spinning and unleashed the RAC 5. The _Kodiak _backed up as Autocannon rounds chipped away at its torso armor, but still Michael held on.

Two Narvosk _Goblin _tanks rolled forward, their large lasers going everywhere. Samantha growled as a large laser seared into her _Marauder_'s right torso, but she returned fire with a Light Gauss Rifle and blew off the left tread of one _Glory_. Left paralyzed, the _Glory _could do little as Jennifer's _Uziel _pounced from behind and vaporized the tank with her combined SRM's, ER PPC, and two ER medium lasers.

_Jenny's feeling vicious today, _Lane remarked at the sight. _But then again, taking this island is the key to letting the Lorins retake their world. No Commonwealth goon is going to stop her or her siblings today._

The lone _Goblin _was bolstered by the arrival of both a _Manticore _tank and a _Hunchback _'mech, both of which unleashed hell. The _Manticore_'s PPC and LRM's streaked right at Lane's _Mad Cat_, and he hung on for dear life as his 'mech shuddered from the impact. His armor tracker turned to orange on the torso and he couldn't see past the smoke of the LRM detonations. Lane pushed his joysticks hard to the left, drifting out of the area just in time. A large laser from the _Goblin _seared through the air right where he had been standing, and Lane took his chance. Not wanting to feel the punch of the _Hunchback_'s AC 20, Lane slipped his crosshairs onto the enemy 50-tonner and unloaded both LRM pods. Thirty warheads peppered the _Hunchback _and the 50-tonner stumbled back, chunks of armor flying everywhere.

Kyle's three lasers stabbed into the _Glory_, but the _Glory _shot back with its LRM's and forced Kyle back, right into the _Hunchback_'s reach. Kyle's _Shadow Cat _tipped perilously close to falling as the _Hunchback_'s AC 20 roared to life, the ballistic shells slugging the _Shadow Cat_'s left flank. Then, Kyle's 'mech completely toppled, sprawling across the sand with another creak of stressed armor.

Alarmed, Samantha stepped forward and protected her husband, her _Marauder_'s arms recoiling as they fired two Light Gauss slugs. One went wide, but the other punched into the _Hunchback_'s missile-damaged torso and nearly knocked the 'mech over. Taking their chance, Rose and Jennifer combined their fire on the beleaguered _Hunchback_. Jennifer's ER PPC flayed the last of the _Hunchback_'s armor and Rose's ER large lasers finished the job, busting the _Hunchback_'s gyro and critical systems. At the same time, Michael's UAC 20 and Streak SRM's maimed the _Glory _and Makoto's SRM's and lasers finished it off. Lane's crosshairs tracked the retreating _Goblin_ and the tank blew into flaming chunks as Lane's ER PPC and UAC 10 hit home.

"Back up," Lane ordered, eyeing the Striking Tigers' progress. This time, the _Black Knight_s toppled the last of the nearby Narvosk forces and Scott Fawkes' army mopped up the rest of the enemy force. Although somewhat battered, Scott's aerospace force swooped down and rained fire that cleaned out the last of the beach's resistance. An uneasy silence settled over the charred, smoking beach like a cloak.

As the Tigers and Scott's forces regrouped and searched for survivors, Lane radioed in to Scott Fawkes. "We've secured the beach, but casualties were high."

"Indeed," Scott replied. "But we did win this first battle, and it is thanks to you."

Lane blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Your tactic against the enemy's fire-support 'mechs was sound, and it kept the enemy unstable and exposed. If not for that, we may not have taken the beach at all."

Trying not to sound conceited, Lane responded, "Very well then. Do we still have enough men to proceed further inland?"

Scott took a moment to answer. "I don't have as many men left as I'd like, but we've come too far to back down. I'm ordering my men to get back aboard the ships to re-arm and get some minor repairs done."

"How long will that be?"

"If we take too long to recuperate, then the Commonwealth's defenses will get too much time to solidify," Scott figured. "We will wait for one full day, and then march into the island for our final victory. Whatever stands before us will fall."

Lane couldn't help a grin. "You got it."

* * *

_**Devil's Pass, Narvosk Island, Posiden,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**January 24, 3080**_

The valley of hardened, dark volcanic rock quickly received the name "Devil's Pass" from Kobel Morthav, who was nevertheless pleased by the cover that the Pass provided. Lane had to agree as his group marched with the Tigers and Scott's warriors: this narrow valley was situated in a dense jungle, providing excellent approach cover to the island's base. He couldn't be sure, but Lane figured that this island had a volcano that previously formed this Pass. _Even mother nature is on our side, _Lane joked to himself.

"Okay, we're 500 meters out from the Pass's end," announced the commander of Scott's 'mech force, a hard-voiced man named Tiberius Gratius. He piloted a _Cyclops _near the front of the procession. "According to scans, once we clear the Devil's Pass we will enter an open field and we will go in weapons hot. Aerospace fighter cover is inbound."

_And now we finish it,_ Lane told himself with a deep breath. Along with the other hundred or so 'mechs with him, he pushed his 'mech's throttle to full and bounded across the remaining distance through the Pass. The noises of the overhead jungle faded as the sun washed across the 'mechs once they entered an open grassy plain.

Standing just under a kilometer away on a rocky cliff loomed a gigantic steel-gray facility consisting of one wide, dome-shaped building and two wide towers next to it, connected by four-walled bridges. All three buildings had many lighted windows on their surfaces and an HPG uplink station rested just behind the facility, half-visible from Lane's vantage point. Most importantly, dozens of heavy Commonwealth of Narvosk Battlemechs stood at the ready around the facility, along with tank lances and numerous turret emplacements.

"For Posiden's freedom!" Tiberius roared, and the rest of his warriors shouted the same and charged across the open plain, lighting up the salty air with lasers and missiles. The Striking Tigers companies formed up and charged with Tiberius' forces, expertly cutting apart the Narvosk defenders with concentrated, precise laser and PPC fire. Finally, Lane led his seven-strong force around the edges of the battle, not wanting to get caught in the thick of things.

"Same as before, group. We're striking the defenders where they're weakest to turn the tide," Lane instructed. "Kyle, Samantha, I'll designate targets for you both. Jennifer, coordinate your PPC fire with mine. The rest of you, cover us against any attackers."

Despite the vigor of Tiberius' charge, his warriors and the Tigers slowed their progress across the plain as the Narvosk defenders put up a tough fight. Tiberius' force lacked the tank and turret support that the Narvosk defenders had, and Scott's aerospace cover was not yet in sight. Lane wrenched his eyes from the battle at large and spotted a formation of LRM turrets. Each turret had two LRM 20 racks that repeatedly spat out streams of missiles that severely punished Tiberius' attacking force from long range. As soon as the LRM turrets fired another salvo, Lane used his 'mech's computers to paint four targets and labeled them. "Fire!" he shouted.

Kyle's nimble _Shadow Cat _trotted into position and the Clan 'mech extended its left arm. The _Shadow Cat _jerked as its powerful Gauss Rifle ejected a metallic slug, and Samantha's _Marauder _released its twin Light Gauss Rifles as well. A split second later, two LRM turrets exploded as the Gauss slugs tore into them, triggering internal ammo explosions. From 700 meters out, Lane squeezed a finger to his left joystick's lower button, sending a streak of ER PPC across the field. Jennifer fired at the same time, and each of their beams punched into a different turret's exposed LRM racks. Caught before they could fire, the LRM turrets fell to pieces as the PPC beams overheated the LRM warheads inside and detonated them.

_There, nice and easy, _Lane thought, and his spirits were boosted further as an omnipresent roaring crescendoed from behind. Several lances of Terram Solis aerospace fighters, mainly _Rapier _and _Dagger _designs, roared across the battlefield from the direction of Scott's supercarriers. The Narvosk defenders flinched as the fighters strafed them, littering the field with lasers and missiles. The Terram Solis fighters flew in a curve to get away from the battlefield, but an unexpected sight changed all that. Almost two dozen new aerospace fighters, mostly _Shiva_ and _Shade _designs, rocketed onto the scene, cutting off the Terram Solis fighters and firing into their flank. Several Terram Solis fighters were sent spiraling out of control and crashed onto the island, while the rest escaped the assault and slipped away.

_"Non est bonum!" _Tiberius cursed on the comm. "Striking Tigers, the enemy has more air power than expected. Support our fighters if you can! If the defenders alone control the sky, we are finished!"

"Take out more support targets to ease the pressure off our army," Lane ordered. "So they can afford to turn their attention to the sky."

Kyle and Samantha eagerly took out an enemy _Manticore _with their combined Gauss Rifles, and Lane's LRM's and Rose's ER large lasers tore off most of the armor from an enemy _Demolisher_. Jennifer's ER PPC finished off the _Demolisher_, and then Scott's aerospace fighters came back. Slipping away from the Narvosk fighters, they raked the Narvosk ground forces once again with their fire and allowed Tiberius' forces and the Tigers to advance closer to the Narvosk base.

As expected, the Narvosk fighters pursued Scott's, but the Battlemechs below took aim. The Narvosk fighters roared past at blinding speed, but a few sharp-eyed Striking Tigers focused their PPC and laser fire, slashing apart a few low-flying Narvosk fighters. Four enemy fighters came crashing down to the battlefield in flaming chunks, and countless LBX and Autocannon rounds from Tiberius' army took down three more fighters. The rest of the Narvosk fighters harassed Scott's, blasting several of them to pieces.

The remaining Narvosk ground forces scored numerous free blows against the Tigers and Tiberius' forces, ravaging armor and taking down several 'mechs. Quickly, the attack force turned back to the Narvosk ground force and unleashed heavy fire, once again pushing forward and crumbling the Narvosk line. Lane guided his squad forth and took aim at the Narvosk fire-support units just like at the beach battle yesterday. His LRM 15's exploded against a massive enemy _Viking_, shattering armor off the _Viking_'s shoulder into flaming chunks. Kyle's Gauss Rifle punched into the hapless _Viking_'s chest and caved in the 'mech's heavy armor with a loud screech of metal. Then, Jennifer's _Uziel _darted ahead and unleashed an ER PPC that raked away even more of the _Viking_'s armor.

The tough 90-ton _Viking, _however, regained its balance and returned fire despite its damage. Its LRM's went everywhere, first blasting damage off Jennifer's _Uziel _and then hammering Rose's _Ryoken_. Worse, several other Narvosk 'mechs cut off Lane's group and filled the air with heavy fire. Lane winced and fought against the momentum as Autocannons and missiles peppered his _Mad Cat_, reducing his armor to dangerously thin levels. With a blast, his right LRM pod took an LBX shot and exploded, its internal LRM explosions venting out the back via the CASE. Still, Lane cursed at the loss of his LRM launcher.

"Forget the enemy fire-support! Defend yourselves!" Lane ordered, turning to meet the ambushers. His ER PPC and Ultra Autocannon 10 punished a Narvosk _Centurion_, demolishing the armor off its center torso. The Romanesque enemy 'mech still managed to fire back, its LRM 10 punishing the left leg of Lane's _Mad Cat_.

The three Lorin pilots, Jennifer, Rose, and Michael led the counter-attack, their firepower ravaging the Narvosk ambushers without mercy. One Narvosk 'mech went down after another, and both the Striking Tigers and Tiberius' force were now mopping up the Narvosk ground forces on the main battlefield.

Rose's ER large lasers sliced into a _Hunchback_'s Autocannon mount, melting the weapon and detonating the Autocannon shells inside, shaking the _Hunchback_. Jennifer suffered a laser salvo from an enemy _Jenner_, but she still punished the _Hunchback _with her ER PPC and ER medium lasers, sending the _Hunchback _sprawling in defeat. Michael's _Kodiak _stomped up to a Narvosk _Zeus _and unleashed hell: the _Zeus _barely had time to hit Michael with its large laser when Michael's UAC 20, twin Streak SRM 6's, and four ER medium lasers all fired. The combined fire wreaked havoc on the _Zeus_, clawing apart the Lyran-built 'mech's torso like white-hot knives. Michael must have flushed his coolant, because he added his ER large laser to his salvo a second later and the beam punched into a critical system inside the _Zeus_. The _Zeus _crumpled to flaming pieces, leaving the monstrous _Kodiak _victorious.

"Watch out, Lorins!" Lane warned, too late: the Commonwealth of Narvosk aerospace fighters returned, and they once again strafed the assault force. Lane winced as some of Tiberius' 'mechs went down, but then a pair of enemy _Shiva _aerospace fighters roared by, unloading their LBX-20 clusters and large pulse lasers everywhere. Michael's _Kodiak _recoiled as munitions rattled its bulky frame, and Jennifer's _Uziel _trembled as the last of its armor was blown off. Rose's badly-damaged _Ryoken_, however, took the worst of it and crumpled into flaming scrap from the onslaught.

Lane's breath got caught in his throat. _Damn it! Rose! Eject! _He watched tensely as an ejection pod struggled to burst free of the ruined _Ryoken_, but the pod barely scraped its way out of the 'mech, its hull ravaged and burnt. As the _Ryoken _collapsed to the grassy ground, Rose's ruined ejection pod failed to fire its thrusters and fell like a stone to the ground and rolled a short distance before coming to a stop. Frantic, Lane scanned Rose's ejection pod with his _Mad Cat_'s system, searching for life signs. He found none. _She's gone._

Scott's aerospace fighters returned fire, sending more of the Narvosk fighters crashing to the ground just as the assault force won the land battle. However, the heavier Narvosk forces maneuvered away and came back, showering Scott's air forces with hellish fire. The last of Scott's aerospace fighters succumbed to the few remaining Narvosk fighters, and Lane doubted that the badly-damaged 'mechs on his side could beat them.

Then, three lances of new aerospace fighters roared onto the scene, catching the Narvosk forces by surprise. The Narvosk fighters were sent crashing to the ground in ruins, and the victorious new fighters slowed down to fly laps around the field. One new Battlemech emerged from the Devil's Pass, a lone _Hercules_.

"Thought you all might need the help," Nickolas Fawkes' voice came from the _Hercules_. "These fighters just finished repairs. They couldn't make it to the initial attack."

"Those fighters saved our asses, they did," Tiberius commented dryly. "Didn't think I'd see you in a 'mech, Fawkes."

"I wanted to see the Commonwealth of Narvosk presence on Posiden fall before my eyes. I finally convinced my brother to let me enter the battlefield," Fawkes said grimly, his heavy _Hercules _stomping to the Narvosk facility and addressing its comm. "You have lost, Commonwealth monsters. Surrender!"

A deep voice answered with great venom. "Then you have your victory, traitor. Emmanuel Adelis will never forget your treachery."

"Just get your high command out here where I can see them," Fawkes replied. Ten minutes later, a procession of APC's trundled out of the facility carrying the facility's commanders, cementing the victory of the Terram Solis-Striking Tigers victory.

* * *

_**Observation deck, supercarrier **_**Saturn**_**, Posiden,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**January 26, 3080**_

"This evening, we stand in silent respect to the men and women who gave their lives in the line of duty," intoned Scott Fawkes to the crowd at large. Dozens of simple caskets lay in a row on the edge of the _Saturn_'s observation deck, along with one more sitting farther from the edge, Rose Lorin's. Jennifer had already decreed to have Rose's casket sent to the _King Arthur _and stored there until Tuani IV was retaken, then bury it there.

All of Scott's men and the Striking Tigers stood in neat rows as Scott continued, "Their sacrifice was not in vain. Nay, far from it, they are all heroes who made our triumph over evil possible. Although the monstrous Commonwealth of Narvosk still stands, these sacrifices ensured that our final assault will result in victory. May they be remembered as long as the waves still crash on our shores."

_And again with the ocean culture, _Lane Farlow remarked in his head, but he didn't say a word as he stood between Jennifer and Makoto, his rusty red hair ruffling slightly in a salty breeze. Then, twenty-one armed Terram Solis soldiers raised their rifles to the sky and at Scott's word, they fired a single volley to the sky.

Much to Lane's surprise, the soldiers walked up to the caskets and shoved them overboard, letting all but Rose's fall into the ocean with a cacophony of splashes. _What? They shoved all the caskets right into the ocean? _Lane gawked, and to his right, Makoto blanched slightly at the move. As though reading his mind, though, Scott added, "And now our fallen brothers and sisters return to the ocean from where all life began. Posiden reclaims her children at last."

Deciding that Posiden culture was definitely quirkiest he had ever seen, Lane nevertheless saluted the fallen when everyone else in the crowd did so. As everyone else parted, Jennifer nudged Lane with her elbow, wordlessly inviting him to join her as she approached Rose's lone casket. Michael strode with them, his dark eyes unreadable. Then, Jennifer knelt by the casket and rested her hands on it, silent.

Lane knelt by his wife and placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently. "She'll be missed," he said quietly. Michael stood a few feet away, apparently deep in thought.

"Yes," Jennifer half-whispered back. Tears welled in her eyes. "Of all my family, she was the one closest to me. She was my sister, but also my best friend. And now the Commonwealth has taken her from me." She swallowed and her voice hardened. "Emmanuel Adelis will pay for everything he has done. He will pay!"

"Oh, he will," Lane told her with a grim grin. "Only Narvosk itself stands before us. That world will be a cinder when we're done with it."

"Just the way Tuani IV burned all around me," Jennifer added, then shrank back a little. "Oh, listen to us, talking about fiery wrath. Tell me, is that justice, or reciprocated evil?"

Lane blinked. "I, uh... that's a blurry line, in my experience. But I can say that Adelis himself, at least, will face the full Lorin vengeance. It has to be done."

"And it will," Jennifer agreed, slowly standing up again. Fixing her amber eyes on Rose's casket, she snapped her hand into one more salute. "Rose Eirian Lorin, it has been an honor being your fellow warrior and sister."

Both Michael and Lane added their salutes too. "Is that her middle name?" Lane asked curiously. As far as he knew, the Lorins highly valued middle names for identity due to their common first names and all sharing the same last name.

Jennifer's face broke into a real smile for the first time in days. "Yes, it is. 'Eirian' is Welsh for 'bright', or 'beautiful'. She loved having that name."

Lane turned to Michael. "What about you?"

The bigger man shrugged his wide shoulders. "I break the Lorin tradition of having Welsh and English middle names. Mine is 'Ursa', Latin for 'larger bear'. It's a reference to my large body size, and it's fitting since I pilot a Battlemech designed by the Ghost Bear Clan."

"No doubt about that," Lane shivered, recalling Michael's rampages on the battlefield. He was very glad that a 100-ton mech piloted by an elite Lorin was on _his _side.

As Lane and the others departed the observation deck for their quarters, he couldn't help another question. "Jenny, something occurred to me."

"Yes?"

Lane swallowed. "Before the operation on the Narvosk Island started, Rose said that she'd tell me a secret after the battle. Do you know what she was going to say?"

"I do, in fact," Jennifer smiled again.

"What was it?"

"Nothing shocking or bizarre, just a little something she wanted to say when the fires of battle died down."

Lane tried not to fidget as he walked with Jennifer and Michael. "Go ahead..."

"She not only liked you as a training partner and fellow warrior, but she loved you, both as a man and as a friend of the Lorin family. She idolized you."

"I-I..." Lane tried not to stutter but failed. "That's... well, I'm honored. She was an exceptional woman."

Jennifer's eyes softened. "Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

**THIRTY THREE**

**by RougeBaron**

**Note from Rouge: _The Colonel 382 _**is a long-time supporter of the _I,Kerensky_ series. He built his scenarios based on _I,Kerensky_ timeline. He designed the two new battlemechs used in this chapter, tailored exactly to fit Evee's and Parker's fighting style (that's how I know he really follows the series with passion). So it is only fair that his unit, the New St. Andrews Unified Command, becomes a part of this story. The Ridinghood Cavaliers is in desperate need of good personnel, and this unit comes in just in time.

* * *

_**Olympus Recharge Station,  
**__**Oriente, Former FWL,  
**__**February 29, 3080**_

Although Oriente was simply another world in the shattered Free Worlds League, Evee already felt home there. The green lush image of Oriente brought her parsecs away back to her home world of New St. Andrews. The isolated Periphery world was actually a far cry from the lush green Oriente, but it relaxed her eyes from dwelling in such pungent places like Pipedream and dull-white Quamutiik for several months. It also purged the memory of the Pipedream ordeal and the loss of valuable personnel at Quamutiik.

Unfortunately, there was no time for R&R on the pleasant world of Oriente. The Ridinghood Cavaliers were having a repair and reload session before they made the jump toward Narvosk. The traffic was unusually light for a planet as busy as Oriente, and the Cavaliers were fortunate enough to have one bay available for a quick patch-up. Normal waiting time for a visit to the repair bay at any recharging station averaged at six months.

The mission at Quamutiik, while successful, had drained a lot from the Cavaliers, particularly the loss of three personnel. Thinking how many deaths had struck the Cavaliers since the fighting broke almost a year ago started to make Evee feel uncomfortable. They were drawing close to the most important campaign of them all, and the Cavaliers needed quality personnel more than ever. Of course, there was always a chance to meet prospective employees whenever they stopped at hubs like the Olympus recharge station, but how much was enough to keep them alive?

"Lucky for us this station had some Delarosa armaments in stock," Parker said after talking to the station manager. "We have three AC10's and one AC20 for free, then free missiles and some expendables like coolants. UAC and UAC ammunition is not free, unfortunately, but they are willing to give 35-percent discount on all Delarosa products. I used the extra money to buy more PPCs and lasers. We still don't know how good Chad is under duress, but more is better than less."

"Good to know," Evee responded heavily. "But we're still three heads short. What's the chance to meet great warriors in this place, do you think? Preferably ex-Clanfolks, but I'll take Davions, Steiners, or even Liaos if they perform like Rocher or Tiger."

Parker took a deep breath as he tried to find words that wouldn't demoralize Evee while still being honest. "This is not a place for hiring mercenaries, honey," he muttered, half whispering. "Most visitors are already attached to a unit. We still have time to ask around, but I will not keep my hopes high."

"I know that," Evee puffed out a long, exasperating breath. "I wish it was the other way around."

"Look, I know what you're thinking," Parker offered a solution. "We're going to Narvosk and this is a sink-or-swim situation for us. I will train what's left as hard as they are willing to cooperate. I hope they can see the gravity of the situation the way we do. I'm sure Rocher, Tiger, and Chilali can set up an example of living the life of professional mercenaries."

At that moment, Tiger joined in. "We've been hailed, Commander. The New St. Andrews Unified Command is within hours of this station, regiment size. They'll make a quick stop but they want to talk to you beforehand."

"New St. Andrews? Home?" Evee's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. She shot a baffled look at Parker. "Another fighting unit from home beside us? I never knew New St. Andrews had a regiment!"

"Then we'd better check it out," Parker replied in a reassuring nod. He turned to Tiger, "Oversee the weapon loading to our ship. I have a feeling that this affair will occupy me for the rest of the day."

"Consider it done, Sir," Tiger turned and jogged to the station's command center. Parker ran toward the Cavaliers' ship, following Evee who had broken into a sprint. They both raced toward the ship's empty bridge. Evee flicked a number of buttons and switches and the main holovid of the ship came to life. A hologram of a man clad in black emerged in the center of the room, shooting a sharp stare from his left and only eye.

The man was undoubtedly a battle-hardened warrior, apparent from a hideous scar on his face that was partially covered by an eyepatch. Thin mustache and goatee added the eerie aura of the man, and a pipe was stuck in his mouth. While tobacco was outlawed in the 31st century, some renegade companies still sold it as luxury contraband, mostly on the underground markets.

"This is Evee Ridinghood, the commanding officer of the Ridinghood Cavaliers," Evee introduced herself, stiffening her back. "I recognize that you carry the name of New St. Andrews for your unit. What is your relation to New St. Andrews?"

"First, allow me to introduce myself," the man replied politely but firmly. "My name is Colonel Kristoffer Hasek-Davion. I am the commanding officer of the New St. Andrews Unified Command. Our previous patron was the Star League Defense Force, but since 3074 we left our contract and relocated to New St. Andrews. You probably haven't heard of us because you have been fighting the Word of Blake since 3072, and now you are fighting the Commonwealth of Narvosk."

"Where did you get information about us?" Parker interjected.

"Duke Liam MacGregor and Prince Jeff Sterling filled us in when we arrived at New St. Andrews. You are like celebrities in MacGregor and Sterling territories. Not so much at the Stewart's, but I think I'll spare you the details."

"Liam," the name put a smile in Evee's lips. "How's he doing, that sonofabitch?"

"Fine, Ma'am. Still a hot-headed bully that has a penchant to get himself into trouble with the Stewarts and Brannigans, but Jeff Sterling keeps him alive."

"Yeah, good ol' Jeff," now Evee was smiling broadly. "I miss him."

"They miss you too. They sent you their regards and hope for safe return."

"How did you know about our position?" Parker cocked his brows. "Are you relieving us?"

"More like reinforcing, Sir," Kristoffer explained. "The Commonwealth of Narvosk claimed territory in 3076, shortly after my unit arrived, and quickly liaised with the Brannigan family. They raided the Sterlings and MacGregor's territory but were eventually beaten and thrown off-planet. We knew you were fighting the Commonwealth on several different fronts, and we knew you were making a thrust at Narvosk. That's why we left New St. Andrews hoping to catch you before you go too deep into the Narvosk home world. It'll get very ugly very soon, and you'll not survive with less-than-a-battalion strength."

It took Evee several minutes to digest the news from Kristoffer. Her breaths grew short and sharp, and sweat beaded on her forehead. She had been searching for justification for the Cavaliers' involvement in the war between the Commonwealth and the Lorin supporters. This news was just what she needed, the very reason why her unit shed blood and tears in this conflict. If only she heard it sooner…

"How strong is your force?" Parker's skepticism got the best of him. "I need to see the dossiers of your lineup."

"Most of our Mechwarriors are former Davions with a few Steiners and Kuritans here and there. My second-in-command is a Jade Falcon expatriate named Tyrine McCaig. I have the honor of beating her in an honorable combat and taking her bondsman. Over the years she showed unmatched bravery and dedication in the line of fire, so I upgraded her to my second-in-command, and challenged her to a _Trial of Marriage_, which she hesitated to accept but gladly lived by it ever since."

"Trial of Marriage, huh?" Evee had to smile at that smart moniker. "How do you like having a Clanner as your life partner?"

"Clanners are extremely loyal and honorable, Ma'am. I wouldn't have it any other way," Kristoffer returned the mischief. "I'll send you the dossiers of my team, and I will require the same from you. I want to know where we are in regards of assets. Also, we have two extra Battlemechs in our inventory. We salvaged then from Narvosk army at New St. Andrews."

"We are in need of good personnel more than Battlemechs, Colonel," Evee replied half-heartedly, "but I will entertain any offer to improve my unit."

"I am sure your attitude will change when you see what I have," Kristoffer gave a small smile. "We're docking in about nine hours for refuel. Stand by at the dock, I'll bring them out for you."

* * *

_**Olympus Recharge Station,  
**__**Oriente, Former FWL,  
**__**March 1, 3080**_

When Kristoffer said Evee's attitude toward the Battlemechs would change upon seeing them, he was not exaggerating. Two assault 'mechs stomped out of the New St. Andrews Unified Command warship, drawing hoots and whistles even from bystanders and station crews. The first to come out was a decrepit-looking, hunched-torso 80-ton _Salamander_, a missile boat boasting three massive launchers that made Evee's eyes dry for not blinking for a full minute. What came after that was a rowdy Clan-made _Gladiator_ with two long barrels as its arms, the 'mech reminiscent of Parker's old Battlemech, the Red Baron.

"I know y'all excited, but let's not get too carried away," Chad, the new Cavaliers chief technician, gently poked his mesmerized employers. "I've inspected these machines. They're refurbished. Shot-up battle salvages. Condition-wise, I think you're better off with your _Warhammer_ and _Archer_. They're in much better shape than these two."

"You can junk my _Archer_ for the _Salamander_," Evee chuckled like a little girl, still gluing her eyes on the massive missile boat. "Junk Parker's _Warhammer_ too if you need it. For all I care, he's going for the _Gladiator_."

"You might not like what you're gonna hear," Chad sighed. "The _Salamander_ carries 3 MML9's as opposed to the traditional 3 LRM20's. That means your maximum long-range attack is only 27 missiles. Your _Archer _can spit out 40 in one salvo. You're downgrading yourself to a bulkier, more sluggish, less-conditioned machine with less long-range firepower…"

"But thicker armor and more short-range weapons," Parker interjected.

"Well, yeah, more short and medium-range weapons," Chad concurred. "You shoot 27 Streak SRMs with a couple of medium pulse lasers. That's as nasty as a _Kodiak_ at 400 meters or less. The engine is Clan-made, fifteen percent lighter than Inner Sphere models, which means you mount more armor and heat sinks. But you're missing my point." He took a deep breath and shot a disappointed glare at the _Salamander_. "You're a long-distance shooter at heart, Evee. This is a brawler. You'll be less effective in the _Salamander _than the _Archer_."

Somehow, Chad's tirade started to make sense. Evee looked at Parker, asking for advice.

"Go with your heart," Parker said to her. "Your 'mech, your decision. Let nobody tell you what to do."

"As nasty as a _Kodiak_, huh?" Evee grinned from ear to ear. "I kinda like that."

"Oh, for God's sake…" Chad sunk into a facepalm. "Fine, fine, we get the _Salamander_." He turned to Parker. "And I suppose you want the _Gladiator_ too?"

"What can you tell about it?" Parker mused, trying to be cautious, but he had a hard time concealing excitement in his voice.

"What can I tell about it? I can tell nothing but this: this 'mech is _you_. It's been tailored to shine with a mechwarrior like you. It has two HAG20's, three ER med lasers, a MASC, enough jump jets to fly 90 meters, and the new supercharger unit. Power everything at the same time and you'll fly 109 kph. You know what it means? You can chase down a _Commando_ with it, although only for a short while."

"Interesting," Parker raised his eyebrows. "But?"

"But it will damage the engine, especially a poor condition one like this. The leg bearings on the original _Gladiator _were designed to sustain 86 kph max. One-oh-nine will overload them. So you shoot everything at the same time and achieve immortality by being the only one who passes 100 kph in an assault, then your 'mech will break down into titanium junk. Then your twin HAG20's won't matter anymore."

"I will keep that in mind," Parker nodded his approval. "All right, here's the plan. Give the _Archer_ to Tiger Wong, and send back the _Lancer_ Omnimech to Cassandra so she can work on it when we rendezvous with them. Write a report with Tiger about its performance. Then cannibalize the _Warhammer_ and use its parts to patch up the _Gladiator_ and the _Salamander_ as much as you can. I want all 'mechs in our inventory to be 85-percent nominal when we hit Narvosk, including these two."

"All right, as you wish," Chad moaned in defeat. "You're the boss."

* * *

_**Olympus Recharge Station,  
**__**Oriente, Former FWL,  
**__**March 3, 3080**_

The _King Arthur_ Jumpship finally arrived at the recharge station, but the victory the crew brought was dampened by the loss of Rose Lorin. The feeling of death and despair dominated the mood, unusual for a unit that had a decisive victory. But Rose was loved by many, missed by all. Her presence always flared the morale of the fighting unit, and her death stung the Striking Tigers, even though she was never a part of them.

"Words cannot express my condolences of your loss," Evee said to Jennifer when she disembarked _King Arthur _along with the rest of the Striking Tigers. "Rose is an irreplaceable individual, as a warrior and as a friend. She left a hole in our hearts that will never be filled."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Jennifer replied quietly with a small smile. "We chose the warrior's way of life. We Lorins understand this the moment we step into our Battlemechs. We lost dear friends and families in wars. There's nothing more to be lamented." She fiddled with her light purple hair for a second, distracting herself. "On the good side, we are one step away from ruling out the Commonwealth of Narvosk from the Free Worlds territory. That's the most important thing right now. I think that was what Rose would've wanted."

"We'll make sure you have your vengeance," Parker added confidently.

"I'll look forward to it," Jennifer nodded her approval. She shifted to get a glimpse of some unfamiliar faces, her eyes widening. "Who're they?"

"Reinforcement from home," Evee explained, gesturing at the newcomers. "The New St. Andrews Unified Command arrived two days ago and will join our effort to strike at Narvosk. The Commonwealth had spread its arms to New St. Andrews, and if not because of them, my home planet would've fallen into Adelis' hands."

"Another blow to Adelis' ambition," Lane hissed under his breath. "With the loss of Quamutiik and Posiden, and the failed invasion of New St. Andrews, he should know that his Commonwealth's days are numbered. We can't wait to hammer the last nail to his coffin! But..." He pursed his lips. "There's still a lot to be done. Why don't you join us in the briefing room to review the plan for Narvosk? It will be our last campaign, and we can't afford any mistakes."

"Absolutely," Parker replied, then motioned to Kristoffer and Tyrine to join them. They exchanged proper introductions as they walked to _King Arthur_ which still underwent basic maintenance and refueling. As most of the Striking Tigers troopers used this opportunity to venture out of the ship, the briefing room was packed with officers and lance commanders. Everybody realized that the attack on Narvosk was their last campaign. Whether they won a glorious victory or died miserably in a massacre depended on the preparation.

"Well, now, I appreciate it that everybody wants to get a heads up in our last campaign, even though it will not be in a couple months," began Henri DuMont, the Striking Tigers commanding officer, led the briefing. He held a stylus and a remote controller. "It's never too early to prepare. Knowing your enemy is winning half of the battle. There is no room for error, so we have to make sure there won't be any surprises when we arrive."

He switched a toggle on his remote, then a hologram of a planet appeared in the center of the room. "Welcome to Narvosk, the throne planet of Emmanuel Adelis. The planet has several continents and unfriendly weather. This is a home advantage for the Narvosk defenders, but by no means is it a hindrance to our movement. We have weeks to study the weather pattern of Narvosk and develop a strategy to overcome it.

"Lyran Intelligence Agency reports that the inhabitants of Narvosk have been living under Adelis' iron fists for years. We don't have information if there are some liberty movements down there, so we have to assume the worst. We will be fighting alone, and each other is all we have.

"Now," Henri added, a grim note in his voice. "There is something else you should know about Narvosk: it's one of those planets that rotate once on its axis per orbit. Because of that, one side always faces the sun, and one side is always dark. If you rotate a 360-degree image of Narvosk, you will see that the day side is an arid, super-hot desert with no natural life forms or water at all. The night side is relatively cool but has regular vegetation and animal life."

"Won't the day side be too dangerous to fight in?" questioned Kobel Morthav. He pointed at the map. "Some of the operational areas are on the day side."

"Yes, about that," Henri nodded. "Let me explain one part at a time. I've thought out all the angles. The largest concentration of troops should be on the largest continent," Henri highlighted a mass of land on the holographic globe. "It spans both the day and night side of Narvosk. Landing here on the night side near the day-night border will put us directly into the Commonwealth army's crosshairs. So we will land on the beaches, then move inward. We'll box the Narvosk army and pillage them layer by layer until we reach their central command, located in this plane stretch close to the day-night border.

"However, we can't ignore the troops on the other continents. If we make it halfway into the continent and they land reinforcement on the beach, we'll be trapped in a nasty crossfire. We have to have a watchdog that can stop their reinforcements, or at least delay them from coming inland."

"Give me a squadron of attack choppers packed with Infernos, and I'll take that job," Chilali chimed in.

"How do you stop a battalion of 'mechs with a squadron of choppers?" Tyrine asked skeptically. "With Infernos, no less?"

"I don't, but the incendiaries will slow them down, or force them to flush their coolant long before they reach you," Chilali reasoned. "We're not talking about wiping out their entire army in their home turf. We're talking about moving forward fast enough and efficient enough to force them to surrender, or in a best scenario, to kill Emmanuel Adelis so the entire army surrender. I do think Infernos will do the job."

"Good thinking, Captain," Henri commented. "We'll work on that. As for the rest of you, here's what the terrain look like." He zoomed in on a section of the continent with a wide mountain range a few hundred kilometers from the day side. "The south-eastern part is a stretch of mountains. Evee, your unit comprises of fast-moving 'mechs. You take this mountain. Clean up snipers and artillery units that are most likely situated in this area. The chance of meeting large-scale regulars is slim, but I won't rule out that possibility. Be vigilant and don't try to be heroes."

"Will do, Commander," Evee replied confidently.

"The northern and north-western part of the continent is a vast plain marsh that goes right to the day side border, where it becomes rocky desert," Henri continued. "This is where the bulk of the Narvosk army will be. That's what I'd do if I were Adelis. Kristoffer, your regiment sports the heaviest weapon platforms in our inventory. This is your arena. Neutralize any enemy pockets you encounter. The flat plane will present you with virtually no chance of ambush, but your mechs will be susceptible for strafing and artillery fire. However the Cavaliers will take care of that for you."

"Affirmative," Kristoffer answered shortly.

"The north-eastern part is a populated area, thus we'll have to do urban fighting. There's not a lot of wiggle room there, so the fight will be in close quarter. This is where the best of the best Narvosk troops will be. They can't afford to lose these cities. The Striking Tigers will take this part, with the help of the Farlows and the Lorins. My battalion is very well trained in urban engagement, and we have hard-hitting 'mechs like the _Kodiak_ which is the perfect urban fighting machine.

"Also, take note that we don't fully yet know where _exactly _Emmanuel Adelis' command center is," Henri added. "It could be either on the day or night side. If it's on the day side, it will probably be built underground to escape the dangerous heat there. Storming such a place will be difficult at best, but we didn't come all this way to quit. We can interrogate prisoners of war after our battles to determine where the base is and how to get there.

"Also, bear in mind that Emmanuel Adelis still have two aces up his sleeves," Henri pulled up two dossiers. "One is The Gladiator, a brutal man that likes to engage his enemy in a supposedly Solaris-type game. He's in a highly-modified_ Fafnir_ with two UAC 20s. The other one is Connor Neils, the traitor from Ridinghood Cavaliers. He's in a _Crusader_, armed with two LRM 15s and two SRM 6s. Considering their weapon configuration, I suspect The Gladiator will be in the city where his twin UAC 20s are the most destructive, and Connor will be in the mesa where his long-ranged missiles can deal maximum damage. But there's no telling if that's accurate. They might not be in those respective 'mechs. We just have to open our eyes."

"I lost my squadron because of Connor Neils," Chilali gritted her teeth. "I hope we meet in combat, so I can look into his eyes when I shove my Inferno down his throat, and watch him burn."

"Everybody plays a vital part in this campaign," Henri quickly rebuked. "Don't be hasty to take revenge. We need every single one of you." He shot a glance to Jennifer. "That includes you, Jennifer. I can't imagine how hard it is to lose Rose, but you are an irreplaceable pillar in my defense. We can't lose you, period."

"All I want is to see Emmanuel Adelis pay for his sins," Jennifer said firmly.

"We all are," Henri surmised. "That is all, ladies and gentlemen. You have your orders. We have some time to train ourselves to do our jobs. Prepare well, and don't forget that we count on each other to succeed. It's the only way we can survive Narvosk."


	34. Chapter 34

**THIRTY FOUR**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Troop bay, Jumpship **_**King Arthur**_**,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**March 10, 3080**_

"...and I'm telling _you_, mate, equal 'mechs make for equal competition!" insisted Striking Tigers Mechwarrior Zack Mackenzie as he and Chen arrived in the troop bay on a service elevator. The grates slid apart and the two veteran Mechwarriors stepped out to the massive bay, walking among the dozens of 'mechs and vehicles stationed here while they argued.

"That's not how it works, Zack," Chen shook his head. The ex-Death Commando resisted the urge to gnash his teeth in frustration. "I know that we have a rivalry to maintain, but you are acting ridiculous! I came here to get a 'mech that suits _my _fighting style, and that is that."

The Davion ex-mercenary, Zack, ran a hand through his slicked-back dark gray hair and forced a grin. "And that 'mech will be a _BattleMaster_, like mine. Bloody fine 'mech, you know. You drove a _Black Knight _and the _BattleMaster _doesn't handle that much differently. At least, not in my experience... which is a lot..."

Chen forced himself to be patient as he approached the technicians waiting for him. "That may be true, Zack, but a Mechwarrior is nothing unless his 'mech resonates with him. What would happen to our competition with each other if I were to use a bad 'mech? It would ruin everything!"

"Well, possibly..." Zack winced. Then he brightened. "But you must admit, if we have equal 'mechs then if one beats the other then it's entirely due to grit and skill! Brilliant, isn't it?"

"That would work," Chen started, "for some people." He resisted a chuckle as Zack's face fell.

"There you are," Cassandra Delarosa called over happily, waving from her work station. Her denim overalls were slightly splotched with motor oil and spray-paint. "Chen, it's time to find you a new mount!"

Chen clasped his hands behind his back and dipped his head. "Thank you. When I lost my old _Black Knight _on Posiden, I grieved for my longtime 'mech's loss. But working with the Tigers since '67 has taught me that you know your craft well. What 'mechs do you have to offer?"

"A _BattleMaster_!" Zack hissed slyly, but Chen ignored him and followed Cassandra across the 'mech bay, curiosity in his eyes as he looked over one machine after another.

Cassandra reached the foot of a brown and red _Black Hawk-KU _with a custom weapons configuration, slapping her hand proudly on the 'mech's foot. She beamed. "Collected this 'mech from the ruins of a battle in the Lyran Alliance when the Tigers routed a Word of Blake force on a hotly contested world. This thing's got an ER large laser on the left arm, two Light PPC's in the right, and four small lasers in the center torso. Also has enough double heat sinks to handle all that laser weaponry. Oh, and it has an AMS in the center torso." Her brown eyes flashed. "Watcha think?"

"Not as good as a _BattleMaster_, mate," Zack whispered, and Chen thought it over, rubbing his chin.

"No thanks," the ex-Capellan shook his head. "A little awkward for me."

"See? _BattleMaster_!" Zack added.

"I didn't say no because of that," Chen scowled, but before he could say anything else, another tech arrived.

"If Chen wants a new 'mech, he should try one of mine," declared Bellany Murcha, Cassandra's longtime friend. The blonde woman smiled and tossed her long hair, her blue eyes excited. "I have something for you, Chen. Follow me."

"This was _my _gig," Cassandra argued, stamping her foot. "I have a few other 'mechs to show him too. I wasn't done."

Bellany only chuckled. "I have just the thing, Chen. Look." The others tagged along and Bellany brought them before a towering _Victor _painted with urban camouflage. Bellany pointed up. "ER PPC in the right arm for sniper work, and two LRM 10's in the right torso with Artemis IV systems to enhance accuracy and compliment the PPC. Then, there's two medium pulse lasers in the left torso to deal with anything that somehow got past your long-range barrage. Plus, it has a Beagle Active Probe to help you find distant targets to hunt down. All this, and no armor or the jump jets had to be removed to make room!"

Chen craned his neck up to look over the _Victor_'s weaponry. "I like this long-range capability," said slowly, bringing another smile to Bellany's face. "But still, missiles are a little tricky to handle for me. I am more used to energy and ballistic firepower."

"True that," Zack added. "Last time I saw an LRM boat, I was fighting in the Combine back in '48 on a raiding team and the enemy _Catapult _got flanked before it could get a lock on anybody. Poor bloke got ripped apart at point-blank range with one hell of a laser show, and he couldn't fire back much."

"But your _BattleMaster _has an LRM 15," Chen retorted with his eyebrows raised.

Zack didn't flinch. "That's different. I don't miss or get ambushed."

"This is off-topic," Bellany complained. "Chen, what do you think?"

"I'd like to see a different 'mech, one with no missiles," Chen said politely.

Cassandra clapped her hands together. "I've got it! Right this way. It should be finished by now..."

The party tagged along as Cassandra led them to a towering _Sunder _painted with a desert pattern. However, its entire left leg was stripped clean of its armor and Kyle Goyua stood on a scaffolding, busily welding inner machinery together on the _Sunder_'s leg.

"Kyle!" Cassandra shouted up to her brother. "What are you doing?"

"Replacing bad parts, like you asked!" Kyle called back down. "I've been doing this all day."

"But I wanted to impress Chen with this _Sunder_, and it's here with one leg all bare and funny-looking," Cassandra lamented. "Can't you work faster?"

"No..." Kyle mumbled.

Trying to compose herself, Cassandra turned to Chen with a quick smile. "Well, anyway. Once my slow brother is done with it, this _Sunder _will be able to take you to Narvosk and get you back out alive."

"Specs, please?" Chen asked.

"Right," Cassandra said breathlessly as Bellany watched with amusement. "Left arm has an LBX-10 for medium-range slugfests, and the right arm has two regular large lasers. Left torso has a Light PPC and the right torso packs four machine guns to deter infantry."

"Smart, that is," Zack interjected. Everyone looked at him. "Once in '55, I saw a _Thunderbolt _that no one could touch. That thing slaughtered one 'mech after another on that battlefield until a gang of Inferno rocket-packing infantry slipped under its radar and melted it to hell. Ever since that day, I started carrying two machine guns and two flamers in my _BattleMaster_. Saved my life more than once."

Cassandra perked up. "Wow, that's a great example! Yeah, Chen, you never know what'll happen on Narvosk. You have to cover your bases!"

"True, true," Chen nodded. "But I don't want this _Sunder_."

Cassandra's face fell. "But why not?"

"The only really long-range weapon on it is the Light PPC, and there's no special equipment on this 'mech and I don't like having two large lasers on one arm. Losing that one arm would take out half my firepower. More than half, really."

"My _Victor _is better, then," Bellany pounced on her chance. "Its main firepower is on its well-protected torso."

"But I don't want missiles," Chen reminded her.

"So, back to my _Sunder _with its lasers and LBX," Cassandra fought back.

"Vulnerable arm, remember?" Chen persisted.

"Then my _Black Hawk-KU_! It has even weapon distribution!" Cassandra added.

"That 'mech doesn't feel right to me," Chen frowned.

"Then I can swap my LRM 10's for more large lasers!" Bellany offered. "Just like you wanted!"

"Too much heat buildup..."

"Then I'll move a Light PPC on the _Sunder _to the torso, and upgrade the arm's Light PPC to a regular one!" Cassandra fought back.

"Still too much heat..."

"I'll remove armor for more heat sinks!" Bellany counter-bid.

"Too little armor protection..."

Zack persisted: "_BattleMaster_! Best 'mech ever built."

"Shut up!" everyone else barked.

"Just a minute, everyone," said a new voice as Alphonse came onto the scene. "Are we talking about a new 'mech for Chen?"

"Yeah," Cassandra responded as she hugged her husband tight. "But we can't decide on one yet. Chen's really picky. Then again, he's a former Death Commando so he must have high standards."

Bellany pointed. "I have an _Awesome _that's almost ready. It has two PPC's and four ER medium lasers spread evenly, plus an AMS and MASC."

"I have a salvaged Clan _Masakari _with its four ER PPC's and a Targeting Computer," Cassandra called over her shoulder, still clinging tight to Alphonse. "If that's too much heat, I can swap two of them for the Light PPC version."

"I was tinkering with a 'mech, too," Al added as he kissed Cassandra's forehead. "Can we look it over?"

"Of course," Chen nodded. The party wandered through the troop bay, past a bulky _Yeoman_, and then ran into a green and gold _BattleMaster_.

Bellany pouted. "This was the 'mech we were trying to avoid!"

Al looked crestfallen. "But I put a lot of effort into it. I'm still not a master tech but Cassie's taught me a lot."

Chen examined the 'mech. "What do we have here?"

Clearing his throat, Alphonse recited, "ER PPC in the left arm's pistol, three medium pulse lasers in the right arm's wrist, and two standard large lasers in the center torso. Plus, there's extra heat sinks and one extra ton of armor, as well as two machine guns in the torso to deter infantry. For electronics, it has one AMS and an ECM to disrupt an enemy's missile lock and radar, giving the pilot an extra edge in long-range duels, especially against LRM users."

"I'll take it," Chen said abruptly. Everyone gawked.

"Really?" Al asked, unable to help a quick smile.

"I knew you'd come through, mate!" Zack slapped his friend on the back.

Chen managed to keep a straight face. "This 'mech has the long and short range firepower I need, plus the heat management and countermeasures to deal with crafty enemy forces. Plus..." he cracked a grin. "Maybe fighting in the same 'mech as Zack _does _give us an uncluttered view on which of us is the best warrior after all." He walked over to the _BattleMaster_'s foot and rested a hand on it. "And I'll need all of that. Narvosk will be a tough world to take."

* * *

_**Bridge, Cruiser **_**Andromeda**_**, Narvosk orbit,  
**__**Former FWL Territory,  
**__**March 21, 3080**_

Colonel Kristoffer Hasek-Davion clenched his pipe a little harder between his teeth and squinted his one good eye at the floating word he was risking his fleet to capture. Standing on the bridge of the _Andromeda _with Tyrine at his side, he looked over the two halves of Narvosk: first the dark, watery night side, then the sun-tortured, badlands day half. A vertical border of light versus shadow sharply defined the two halves of this anomalous world, and a long line of greenery clung to this border. According to reports, countless bio-dome farms took advantage of the temperate, perpetual evening on the border.

"How is that even possible, Kris?" Tyrine frowned, shifting in place slightly. Her leather uniform creaked slightly.

Kris clasped his hands behind his back. "This is one of those planets that rotates on its axis only once per orbit. That is, its day is the same length as its year, so the same side always faces the sun."

"I have never seen anything like it," Tyrine muttered.

"The folks of ComStar probably have," Kris said with a slight grin. "Terra's moon Luna is the same way. Rotates once per orbit so the same side always faces the earth, thus the term 'dark side of the moon'. But in this case..." he heaved a sigh. "We get an inhabited world that's the heart of a tyranny that rivals the Word of Blake and Amaris the Usurper."

"Sir! We have multiple contacts around the planet!" called over a navigator. "The _Half Moon_, _Mustang_, and _Renegade _are all ready to open fire and release Aerospace assets on your command. The _Interdictor _Warship squadron is in position as well to open fire."

From here, Kris could see his three _Naga_-class destroyers and eight _Interdictor _Pocket Warships float to their positions, their thrusters silently but fiercely exhaling streams of fire to move through space. "Confirm what we've got here," Kris ordered.

The navigator worked at his console and reported, "Eight _Mako-_class corvettes divided into pairs. Each pair is guarding an _Essex-_class destroyer, four total destroyers. And, unless I'm wrong, those destroyers are in turn guarding the flagship of the Narvosk fleet."

"Well, what is it?" Kris demanded. For some reason, he clenched his teeth even harder on his pipe, then eased off the pressure.

"Still working on it, sir..." the navigator muttered, then he stared at the screen and his jaw actually dropped. "One _Texas-_class battleship, right in the middle of the Narvosk fleet! It outweighs the _Andromeda _two to one!"

Murmurs of fear and wonder rippled through the _Andromeda_'s bridge but Kris silenced them when he stomped one foot on the smooth, polished floor. "Don't lose focus!" he barked, and jabbed a finger at the wide window. "We came here to win and that's what we'll do, battleship or not. We'll take out its escorts and overwhelm it. Even a battleship can't sustain an assault from all sides like that. I want all battle-capable dropships out there too, just in case."

A minute later, nine _Conquistador _dropships rocketed through the fleet and took up positions, and three _Taihou _battle dropships moved up a second later. Before Kris could say another word, however, a message appeared on the main com screen. An older man with a short white beard and hard blue eyes took up the screen from the shoulders up, clad in a gold and sky-blue uniform of the Narvosk navy. "Invaders, this is your one chance to prevent this nonsense before it starts," the man threatened. "I am Fleet Admiral Vuliev Naracha of the Narvosk Defense Fleet, and I implore you to heed my sensible offer to retreat. The Free Worlds League needs the unity and guidance that Emmanuel Adelis is trying to bring! You betray the once-great House Marik by opposing me."

"A coward or fool would rally under you, but not me," Kris puffed out his chest, and Tyrine gave Fleet Admiral Naracha the hardest glare she could manage. "Your Adelis has brought nothing but further destruction and dissent that the Free Worlds League region doesn't need. First the Word of Blake, now you lot! You couldn't even leave New St. Andrews alone, either. Well, your Commonwealth of Narvosk was defeated there, and will be defeated here today!"

Fleet Admiral Naracha exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes. "Then it is decided. Pay for your insolence with your lives." The comm channel vanished.

Tyrine turned to Kris with a fierce smile on her lips. "Ready to play, Kris?" the Jade Falcon asked.

"Yes, it is," Kris nodded, returning his wife's smile. He thundered, "Launch all Aerospace assets and bring the destroyers to bear! Take out those corvettes and hit the flanks of the enemy destroyers. Leave no survivors."

"Understood, sir!" responded the entire bridge. The _Andromeda _glided forward a little more to cover its destroyer allies' flanks as the two fleets began to unload their Aerospace fighter screens. Swarms of _Gotha _and _Eagle _fighters poured from the docking bays of the _Half Moon_, _Mustang_, and _Renegade _to meet the hundreds of_ Shiva _and_ Hellcat_ fighters flocking in from the Narvosk ships. Kris almost had to squint his eyes against the sudden light show of red, green, and blue PPCs and lasers cris-crossing the space field in all directions. Vivid orange and yellow explosions peppered the view as Aerospace fighters succumbed to each other's fire, each side struggling to reach the other's Warships to carry out strafing runs.

This gave Kris an idea.

"Get the _Interdictor_s to the enemy corvettes!" Kris ordered, pointing out the window. "Their firepower and speed can take out an enemy _Mako _corvette and get out again, or even take down two. Target the corvettes closest to the _Half Moon_."

At the order, all eight _Interdictor _Warships fired up their thrusters and glided around the general Aerospace fighter battleground, catching two enemy _Mako _corvettes by surprise. Pulse lasers and heavy PPCs streaked through space and riddled the surface of the nearest _Mako _with withering fire, melting tons of armor off the corvette before the larger ship could even respond. A second volley issued from the guns of the _Interdictor _craft, slashing deeper gashes into the steaming hot hull of the _Mako_. Getting its bearing straight, the _Mako _responded with a blinding cloud of ER large lasers and a few PPCs, but the _Interdictor_s had already started moving and the laser barrage sliced through empty space.

Now in a better position, the eight _Interdictor_s lit up a third volley of fire that punched into the _Mako_'s inner systems and the _Mako _buckled from a barrage of inner explosions. Chunks of armor and inner support structures flew every which way, a few pieces bouncing off the hulls of the _Interdictor_s and leaving craters in their armor. Amazingly, the _Mako _squeezed off one last volley before it succumbed, its ER large lasers showering one _Interdictor_ with murderous fire. The _Interdictor _warped under the barrage of intense heat, and the hull of the _Mako _lit up again as twenty-two Gauss Rifles flung metal slugs at the wounded _Interdictor_, piercing the wounded ship's hide and tearing into vital systems. As the dying _Mako _shattered in half, the _Interdictor _likewise split into several molten pieces that threatened to smash into the other _Interdictor_s.

Kris tapped into the comm of the lead _Interdictor _as another Narvosk _Mako _approached. "Get your squad out of there! Now!"

The _Interdictor_s pulled back and began a return run to the _Andromeda_, but a Gauss Rifle barrage from the pursuing _Mako _shredded the engines of an _Interdictor _that lagged behind the others, and the lagging ship shuddered as its engines gave out. Left immobile, the _Interdictor _could do little as two wings of Narvosk _Shiva _fighters swarmed over it, riddling it with intense LBX-20 and large pulse laser fire. In minutes, the stranded _Interdictor _met the same fate as the first one, shattering into jagged pieces that leaked cargo and crew.

The remaining six _Interdictor_s, however, quickly put more distance between themselves and the marauding _Mako_, returning to a friendly screen of Aerospace fighters. The _Mako _drifted too close and suffered a swarm of _Eagle_s raining fire, its turrets obliterated one by one and its hull losing armor fast. _Shiva _fighters raced in to take the pressure off the _Mako_, but the faster _Hellcat_s evaded most of the _Shiva _fire and continued to strip the _Mako _of its turrets, giving the _Interdictor_s the chance they needed. The six _Interdictor_s surrounded the larger _Mako _and poured heavy pulse laser and PPC fire onto their target, and the _Mako _crumbled into flaming pieces. Left vulnerable, the _Shiva _fighters pulled back to cover the remaining Narvosk Warships.

Minutes and then hours passed as Kris' strike fleet and the Narvosk defense fleet exchanged fire among pocket warships, Aerospace Fighters, and Warships, and the last of the _Mako_ corvettes went down at the expense of two more _Interdictor_s, two of Kris' six _Aquarius _drosphips, many Aerospace fighters, and the engines of the _Mustang_. The Narvosk fleet also suffered a serious reduction of its Aerospace assets and one of its _Essex _destroyers had lost most of its armor and turrets. Kris noted that aside from the two capital ships, his fleet and the Narvosk fleet had roughly broken even. But on the other hand, his _Andromeda _was far outstripped by the gigantic enemy battleship, which scanners revealed was titled the _Empress_. Both the _Andromeda _and _Empress _had suffered no damage, instead daring each other to come closer and bring their weapons to bear against the smaller ships in the battle. Kris didn't take the bait... but he knew that fighting the _Empress _had to happen.

"They have no reason to retreat, after all," Tyrine commented as she watched the vast _Empress _slowly approach with its _Essex _destroyers in tow. "This is the Commonwealth's last stand. Running away would leave a few surviving ships with no cause left to fight for."

Kris nodded. "So we have to play their game: slug it out until one ship gives in. This will be rough at best."

"Sir, multiple strafing assaults detected!" alerted an officer. "They want to rid the _Andromeda _of its weapons before it can even fight!"

"Get all of our fighters back to the _Andromeda _and let the pocket warships cover our destroyers," Kris ordered, finding himself gripping Tyrine's hand tightly. He could feel her palms sweating. His order was just in time; as the enemy _Shiva _and _Hellcat _fighters came withing firing range, Kris' _Eagle _and _Gotha _ships pulled back to the _Andromeda _and clogged up the enemy assault, forcing the attacking fighters to deal with the defending fighters rather than strafe the _Andromeda_. Left alone, the _Andromeda _fired up its large lasers to support its friendly space fighters, giving an edge to Kris' fleet.

Then the _Empress _maximized its thrusters and charged straight at the _Andromeda_.

Alarmed by the incoming battleship, the _Half Moon _and _Renegade _convened to block off the charging _Empress_, only to suffer a blistering array of Heavy PPCs and over forty Naval Laser 45's, quickly reducing the _Half Moon _to a tenth of its armor protection. Riled up, the _Half Moon _and _Renegade _answered with their own volleys of Naval Laser 35's and Naval Autocannon 10's, but the mammoth _Empress _simply allowed every weapon to hit its thick armor, easily withstanding the assault. Worse, the three surviving _Essex _destroyers moved up to open fire as well.

"All pocket warships, take out those _Essex _destroyers!" Kris barked. "I'm not going to lose the _Half Moon _and _Renegade_!"

At the order, all of the surviving pocket warships flocked to the trio of enemy destroyers, flitting among them as fast as they could go and riddling the larger vessels with intense fire. One by one, the pocket warships were shot down from return fire, but an _Essex _soon split in half from the pressure and another one had lost its weapons, rendering it nearly useless. The third _Essex _hung on tight, knocking out another three pocket warships before it finally succumbed, breaking into molten pieces that scattered through space.

"Now, get our fighters over to strafe the _Empress_!" Kris added as the Narvosk fighters thinned out. "Strip that thing of its teeth!" A second later, Kris fought to keep on his feet as an explosion rattled the _Andromeda_, and another pair of explosions finally threw both him and Tyrine to the bridge floor, with everyone else fighting to stay in their seats. Kris scrambled to his feet, scooping up his pipe as he went. "Report!"

"Enemy _Shiva_s are blowing up our Naval Autocannon ammo bins!" an officer responded. "We're losing firepower fast and the explosions are crippling the hull."

Kris clenched his fists. "It's just the _Empress _now. We can win this! Move up and prepare to enter firing range the minute our strafing runs are carried out!"

The last of the Narvosk fighters finally went down, and Kris' ragtag surviving fighters flocked over to the _Empress _and flew fast and low against its hull, evading enemy turret fire. Fortunately, the _Half Moon _and _Renegade_, while almost destroyed, kept the _Empress _busy to let the fighters strafe it safely. One turret after another on the _Empress_' surface exploded against the firepower of the strafing fighters, and after Kris decided that enough turrets had been knocked offline, he ordered the _Andromeda _forward, along with the remaining pocket warships, to finish it off.

Unable to keep up the pressure, the _Half Moon _and _Renegade _crumbled and scattered their pieces through space, leaving the _Andromeda _alone with the _Empress_. Bringing its superior firepower and size to bear, the _Texas-_class battleship rained laser fire down on the _Andromeda_, and Kris pursed his lips tightly as naval lasers riddled the _Andromeda_'s surface with countless molten craters, shearing off countless tons of protective armor. "Fire!" he bellowed.

ER large lasers, Naval Autocannons, and ER PPCs streaked from the _Andromeda_'s surface and washed over the _Empress_' hull, slashing uneven scars across the battleship's surface and warping the entire ship's frame slightly. The _Empress _shuddered as the pocket warships added their own fire, but then the _Empress _drifted forward slightly and returned fire at once. Its two Naval Autocannon 40's tore apart two of Kris' pocket warships, and then its Naval Lasers and Heavy PPCs obliterated armor off the _Andromeda _at an alarming rate. Warning lights flared to life on the consoles of the bridge staff, warning of multiple punctures. The rugged _Andromeda _returned fire yet again on the wounded _Empress_, yet the _Texas-_class battleship endured the return fire and only sacrificed armor to the _Andromeda_'s fire. Once again the _Empress _slugged the _Andromeda_ and Kris felt more explosions rattle his _Agamemnon-_class cruiser.

"The enemy just won't go down," he muttered, realizing that even in its weakened state, the _Empress _had the durability and firepower needed to outlast the _Andromeda_. Then, an officer alerted him to another danger: the one surviving _Essex_, although missing its turrets, was charging straight at the _Andromeda _at top speed, intending to plow right into it on a suicide run.

"Back up! Don't let that destroyer get close!" Kris barked, aware that the _Empress _would fire again at any second. "And get my fighters out there to destroy the _Essex_'s engines!"

At once, Kris' remaining fighters flocked over to the incoming _Essex_, flitting around to its engines and raining down fire. The _Essex_ buckled as its engines gave out, but the craft had adjusted for the _Andromeda_'s movement and its momentum kept it going at the same speed.

"Divert all power to engines! We have to keep moving! And fast!" Kris demanded, his heart hammering. The lights dimmed as all of the ship's power shifted from its turrets to the engines, allowing the craft to glide backwards as fast as its thrusters could allow. The _Empress_' latest volley of fire sliced through empty space where the _Andromeda _had been, only a few Naval Lasers and Heavy PPCs striking the cruiser's bow. More importantly, the _Essex _glided past the _Andromeda_, its hull coming tantalizingly close. Then, its hull started to scrape against the bow of the _Andromeda_, causing huge flakes of armor to peel off of both ships as the _Essex _moved. Finally, the _Essex _went on and the _Andromeda _had a clear shot at the _Empress_.

Before the battleship could fire again, Kris ordered all batteries to fire on the _Empress_' weakest armor point. A focused beam of the _Andromeda_'s lasers punched into the battleship's hull, at once shearing through its remaining armor and vaporizing critical inner systems. The _Empress _bucked as silent explosions shook it violently, unable to handle the stress. Like the persistent _Mako _from earlier, however, the _Empress _released one last volley of Naval Lasers and Heavy PPCs before the battleship started to split, its lights going dark and engines failing.

Although the _Empress _was now defunct, its last volley rained down on the _Andromeda _and Kris winced as the lasers and PPCs slashed deep into the cruiser, rattling the ship with yet another string of inner explosions. Chunks of armor strained and broke free, along with pieces of internal support structures, causing the entire _Andromeda _to start bending like a piece of taffy. As the explosions died down, however, the _Andromeda _managed to keep itself in one piece, although it still bent at a slight angle. The warning lights died down as the _Andromeda _kept itself together, and the bridge crew erupted in cheers as Kris and Tyrine held each other tight in victory.

"Those _stravag _bastards got what was coming to them," Tyrine grinned fiercely. "Nice work!"

"All that's left is to send a boarding party and get a formal surrender from Fleet Admiral Vuliev Naracha and the captain of that weaponless _Essex_. After that, the ground forces can take their turn on the planet's surface. Emmanuel Adelis is still hiding there somewhere, and we're going to find him."


	35. Chapter 35

**THIRTY FIVE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Ang Huu Ann Mountain, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**March 25, 3080**_

The initial approach to Narvosk met with a fierce welcoming party, which was everyone's expectation. The Commonwealth of Narvosk fortified their home planet with massive space defenders. The New St. Andrews Unified Command, however, took the brunt of the attack and punched a hole in the defense. They suffered 35 percent casualties, and their flagship _Andr__omeda_ was heavily damaged. But the core of their invasion force, their Battlemech regiment, was unscathed. And so were the _Sphinx_ and _King Arthur _jumpships. Had it not been because of Kristoffer's fleet, the Cavaliers and Striking Tigers wouldn't have made it past the Commonwealth defenses.

The Battlemech landing, on the contrary, didn't meet any resistance. All 'mechs were dropped off right at their designated targets. This, too, had been foreseen. The Commonwealth army would let the invaders to land around the largest continent, then sneak their reserve troops behind the intruders as they marched toward the center.

They would trap the invaders between the Commonwealth national guards and their reserve units coming from behind.

Parker knew the Ridinghood Cavaliers could not survive any contact with the Commonwealth national guards. It was not the Cavaliers' mission to take on the strongest fighting unit at Narvosk – that would've been the Striking Tigers' or Kristoffer's army's. The Cavalier's job was to mop up Narvosk support units, including their reserve armies that would possibly take potshots from behind. If he could punch a hole in the reserve army, not only it created a gap for emergency exit for the Striking Tigers and the New St. Andrews Unified Command, but also deal a blow to the Commonwealth's morale.

So against his usual tactic to move forward in blinding speed, he slowed down his advance, almost to a leisurely walk, hoping for the Narvosk reserve army to catch up. The path was ragged, mountainous, and eternally dark. There was no life on the ground. The Cavaliers reached the mountain range within three standard days, a stretch that they could've covered in less than a day. Parts of the mountain were covered by snow, and ice started to form at the corner of the 'mechs' plexiglass. If it wasn't because of the fusion engines, the 'mechs were already frozen by now. The permanent absence of a warm, bright sun disturbed the Cavaliers troops slightly, but the eternal dark provided good cover, too.

Parker sent his troops to recon the mountain, and it was only a matter of time until somebody saw something.

"I have visual contact with a Narvosk large firebase," Rianne reported. "Ten Long Tom cannons, possibly more, two dozen helipads with _Warrior_s and _Yellow Jacket_s ready to pounce. Some _Rommel _tanks and LRM carriers, and I think I see Arrow IV carriers too. Laser turrets on the perimeter."

"Battlemechs?" Parker mused.

"No Battlemechs, Sir. Just cannons, tanks, and choppers."

"Well, we just hit a jackpot, don't we?" Rocher chimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's jump on them and cut off their balls!"

But Parker noticed something else. He switched to private channel and hailed Evee. "Remember Quamutiik?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Evee replied in a cringe. "What? What are you thinking?"

"In Quamutiik we busted a firebase which was virtually defenseless. Now we have the same thing. Is it a habit of the Commonwealth army to set up a firebase then let it fall into enemy hands? Do they not like firebases? Or does it smell of an ambush to you?"

Evee quickly caught up with Parker. "They're already here, aren't they? That's why they didn't catch up with us although we practically waltzed from the beach to here. They're waiting for us to attack the firebase, then they'll pin us down from every direction." She paused, observing her gutted unit and wondering how they would survive this trap. "So what do you want to do?"

"Give them what they're waiting for," Parker said, then switched back to general frequency. "Rocher, take your lance to rendezvous with Rianne. Get the turret control tower first to neutralize their laser turrets. Do not let the helicopters fly. I repeat, do not let the helicopters fly." As Rocher jumped to carry his order, Parker made an arm gesture for the rest of the Cavaliers to hold position.

Eager to make a dent on the Commonwealth army, Rocher dove headlong toward the firebase. The laser turrets closest to him quickly flared up, filling the dark atmosphere with brilliant strands. But Rocher sprinted in a crisscrossed pattern, taking a few hits but dodging most of them. He struck deep into the firebase, pummeling unarmored vehicles and infantrymen with his machine guns, then leapt into the air as soon as the control turret fell into his range. Twin azure bolts raked the tower, and although it didn't crumble, the charges shorted the controllers inside the tower. It glowed in blue by excess charges, and the turrets went silent.

Fueled by Rocher's furious dive, Ken, Garr, and Rianne burst into sprints, swerving past buildings and dead turrets, straight toward the helipads. The tank defenders quickly formed a barricade, led by the Rommels, but the _Lynx_es and the_ Chameleon_ easily outmaneuvered them. The _Warrior_s and _Yellow Jacket_s lied haplessly on the landing pads when the 'mechs arrived, and airmen raced to prepare the helicopters to take off when PPC and laser bolts torched the choppers and its ordnance that was spread carelessly across the helipads. Tongues of fire blazed from stricken pods and bins, turning the helipad into a large bonfire.

As the fight raged, Parker put his MASC to work and climbed up to the mountain summit. He switched his active radar on, sweeping the vicinity, looking for possible ambushers. And true to his initial assessment, his radar started blinking with Battlemech heat signatures. Approximately a battalion of heavy and assault 'mechs started moving up, climbing the mountain from all directions. And as he cycled through the 'mechs, he ended up on a distinct _Crusader_, the one he would never forgot and the one he hoped to see again someday.

The unique location of the firebase necessitated the Narvosk army to climb steep cliffs before arriving at the firebase. It gave the Cavaliers a huge advantage for holding the high ground. However, this advantage was quickly neutralized by the enemy's raw power. The Cavaliers were outnumbered 3 to one and outweighed close to 5 to one. Considering 75-percent of the Cavaliers' mechs depended on ammunition, the battle could quickly turn to the worst.

But Parker still had one more ace up his sleeve: Chilali, the squadron leader whose team was burnt by Connor's betrayal. The Inuit pilot could be his secret weapon the Cavaliers desperately needed. No one – absolutely no one - would expect a helicopter would go against a_ Crusader_. No one would be that crazy, unless he or she was driven by vengeance. And vengeance was something the Narvosk army would easily overlook.

"All hands, go weapons hot!" Parker barked his order. "Concentrate fire on 'mech group bearing two-niner-zero low. Connor Neils is on that group… repeat, Connor Neils is on that group! Find him and kill him!" Then he switched to a different channel. "Snowbird, Snowbird, this is Mad Wombat. We spotted Connor Neils. Bring in hell! I want him dead before this thing is over!"

* * *

_"The Lord is my strength and my shield."_ Chilali never regarded Psalm 28 as anything but a routine. Her father, who had taught her to fly, also taught her the verses as the blades reached nominal speed, gearing for takeoff. She acknowledged it only as a chant of a pilot asking for protection against the enemy, or engine malfunction. She was too young and too preoccupied to understand, and her father didn't take the time to explain it to her either. As such, it grew to be her combat ritual. She took off reading it, she dove into combat chanting on it, and she celebrated successful missions singing it.

But now, in the eve of the most important mission in her life, suddenly the verses started to make sense. Every word rang true, and the entire Psalm 28 didn't feel like a routine or a cry for safety anymore. It became her war chant; she was asking protection to deliver her vengeance, and to rejoice over the death of the enemy that had betrayed her unit.

_"My heart trusts in him, and he helps me kill my foes,"_ Chilali continued mumbling as she flew closer to the firebase. _"My heart leaps for joy, and with my Infernos I praise him."_ Her radar went busy picking up mech's signatures, contrasting the perennial darkness. They were climbing the mountain range toward the firebase, while the Cavaliers set up a perimeter defense in and around the firebase.

"Target acquired, the Battlemech group at one-three-niner," Chilali stated. Her radar locked on a distinct _Crusader_, and her heart beat faster. "Break formation. Spread fire with the _Crusader_ as the center. Score as many hits as you can. I want them all overheating and not moving by the third salvo. Let the ground pounders take care of the rest."

When Chilali heard that the New St. Andrews Unified Command carried a squadron of _Warrior_ H7 with it, she felt elated. At last she was not the outcast anymore, and she could finally go home to where she could fight best in a fire support unit. But the St. Andrews squadron was not just a home for her. It was better. She outranked everybody in the squadron, so it was only natural that she led the unit.

And the squadron carried her orders like she was part of the unit. The _Warrior_s dispersed and gained altitude then dove at the climbing 'mechs. Since the Narvosk army was climbing, they were facing the cliffs with their backs exposed to _Warrior_s. The first wave of missiles leapt from their tubes, peppering the backs of the Narvosk army. Fireballs roared upon impact, covering a wide area with superheated jelly. Each 'mech was afire, and the dark mountain lit up with burning 'mechs.

"Good shooting!" Parker exclaimed as Chilali's squadron made a tight turn for another run. "All hands, hit them hard!"

Entrenched inside Evee's old _Archer_, Tiger Wong let his console scream a hard lock before mashing the trigger. A blistering array of missiles powered their way, blasting a _Gallowglas_ at the other end. Missiles from Ishe and a Gauss slug from Bobi ravaged its torso where Tiger's missiles landed a second ago. The _Gallowglas_ lost its footing, then fell tumbling down all the way to the bottom.

Evee's _Salamander_ took on an enemy of equal size, a _Zeus_ 9S, and traded bombs for bombs. The_ Zeus_' PPC blitzed in the dark and carved a bad gash on Evee's right shoulder guard. The _Salamander_ wobbled, stretching its arms for balance, and took a small step to compensate for the impact. Evee quickly retaliated, firing her long-range missiles without hard lock to rip the _Zeus_' left shoulder. Ferro-fibrous shards flew in every direction as the_ Zeus_ teetered on its heels.

"Target reaches 300 meters," Evee stated. "Switching to Streaks."

The _Zeus_, dangerously flirting with shutdown temperature, sprayed its lasers at the _Salamander_, carving holes and turning layers of Ferro-Fibrous armor into molten slag. Evee held her joystick firm, weathering the onslaught the _Zeus_ cast upon her, then fired her Streak missiles dead center. At double the fury of her LRMs, the Streaks shredded the _Zeus_' center armor as if it was made of paper. The _Zeus_ staggered hard, backing up a few steps but slipped on the ice, then fell off the cliff and spiraled down the mountain.

Cheers flooded the Cavalier's comlink, but Chilali didn't fall into the frenzy. A few Narvosk 'mechs were beaten, but more were still coming. And Connor Neils was still alive. For her, victory was achieved when Connor Neils was killed, and until she was dead certain it was the case, she would hold all cheer and celebration.

Chilali took a wide turn and coming at Connor's group again, but this time, Connor was waiting. A cobweb of laser bolts and missiles greeted her, and Chilali had to use every maneuver in her arsenal to elude the attack. Her squadron mates were not so lucky; two _Warrior_s were quickly caught in the hailstorm and spiraled down in flames. Another one took a crippling hit on the tail, and spent a while floating mindlessly before a set of missiles consumed it, leaving only smoke and debris.

"Rally to me! Rally to me!" Chilali screamed on her comlink, desperately trying to regroup the remaining _Warrior_s. "Mad Wombat, Mad Wombat, this is Snowbird. We're taking too much pressure from the ground units. Give us a relief or we're won't be effective as a mobile fire support unit!"

* * *

Parker knew Chilali's squadron played a critical role in this battle. The Narvosk 'mechs were overheating but they were not dead, and Chilali's squadron had to keep them that way. Unfortunately the Cavaliers were spreading thin, and he knew he was the only one that could cover corner to corner in a short time.

So he powered up his supercharger and slammed his foot on the pedal. A rush of adrenaline surged through his veins as the _Gladiator_ bolted forward, pressing his body to the command seat from the momentum. The speedometer crept almost all the way up, only a few bars shy from 100 kph. Sluggish Narvosk 'mechs looked like oversized zombies, watching him zipping by without doing anything. Some quick-thinking Narvosk 'mechs raised their guns, but Parker ran past their effective range seconds before they could fire their weapons.

Maintaining the momentum at the end of the sprint, Parker fired his jets. The 95-ton Omnimech soared into the sky, flying over several Narvosk 'mechs, then landed right in front of Connor's _Crusader_. Parker raised both arms, centering on Connor's chest, but Connor slid behind a _Thanatos_. The _Thanatos_' MRM launcher ejected a cluster of deadly missiles, raking Parker's torso at point-blank range with blinding explosions. A _Cataphract _boxed him from his left, hurling sub-munitions from its LBX-10 cannon, sandblasting a ton of armor off his left leg. Parker cringed as his _Gladiator_ careened to the point where its knees almost touched the ground. A shower of lasers from the _Thanatos_ staggered his 'mech even more. Molten slag and coolant dripped to the cool, rocky ground, puffing up a cloud of steam.

Alarmed by Parker's plight, Chilali made a quick pass and dropped her incendiary warheads onto the two Narvosk 'mechs, turning them into flaming, sluggish hulks as she passed. Parker steadied up his 'mech, lined up his left HAG20 with the _Cataphract_ and his right with the _Thanatos_, then pulled the triggers at the same time. His left cannon missed half of its munitions, but his right sheared off the _Thanatos_' right arm, stripping it from the murderous MRM20 launcher. The 75-ton 'mech sprawled in a heap, smearing the ground with a long swath of coolant and gear oil.

Connor, meanwhile cowered behind a lance of heavy 'mechs and escaped to the firebase as the _Thanatos _wobbled from Parker's assault.

"Rocher, Connor Neils is running away!" Parker hollered. "Cut him off!"

Rocher, being preoccupied by _Rommel_ tanks and missile launchers for the last twenty minutes, quickly broke off engagement and brought his _Uziel_ to seal Connor's escape route. His twin PPCs flared up with two bright beams, sending the bright particle bolts flying over the _Crusader_'s head. Ken and Garr followed suit; their_ Lynx_es sandwiched Rocher's _Uziel_ while raining down PPC fire. Garr's marksmanship missed the target but Ken's bolt hammered the _Crusader_'s right arm. Rianne closed the formation, drilling Connor's center torso with her laser salvo.

Connor's _Crusader _lurched under the assault, but he regained control and with an expertly-placed hard lock, he unloaded his missiles at Rianne's _Chameleon_. The 50-ton training 'mech, bruised and battered from the fight with the _Rommel_s and other firebase defenders, buckled under the onslaught. A dozen missiles eviscerated its torso and flaming chunks of armor flew everywhere. The machine gun ammo bins erupted, splitting the _Chameleon_ into two and overloading the reactor. Blue flame spewed from the torso, and the _Chameleon_ disappeared into a ball of fire.

"You piece of crap! You will never get out of here alive!" Rocher growled, flicking his trigger incessantly, sending his missiles darting through the darkness. "I will twist your neck with my bare hands!"

"Don't be hasty to make a judgment of someone else's fate, Rocher," Connor taunted him. "You won't like what you'll see." Tapping into general frequency, he broadcast his message to the remaining Narvosk army. "This is General Connor Neils. No one is to be left alive. Kill the invaders!"

More Narvosk 'mechs bled into the firebase, teaming up with the _Rommel_ tanks to swarm Rocher's lance. Rocher used his superior jumping skills to get out of the trap, but Ken and Garr were nowhere near as adept as him behind the controls. Autocannon shells ripped their torso open, then missiles and PPC shots poured in from every direction, tearing the _Lynx_es apart. Garr's_ Lynx_ fell first and Ken's _Lynx_ followed not a minute late.

But once again Chilali's squadron saved the Cavaliers from catastrophe. Just when Connor and his troops were moving toward Rocher, Inferno-laden missiles rained down from the sky and lit up the 'mechs. Connor swiftly pulled his _Crusader _from Chilali's attack range but his troops were caught in the firestorm. The 'mechs were already flirting with shut down temperature, and Chilali's burst pushed them over the edge. Half of the Narvosk 'mechs immediately slouched forward with coolant steam hissing from their heat exhausts. The rest staggered between shutting down and total meltdown.

"Tiger!" Evee cried out, turning her mech toward the firebase. "Fire for effect at the firebase! Now!"

Waves of missiles swept across the field when Evee, Tiger, Ishe, and Bobi punished the Narvosk 'mechs and tanks. One by one the 'mechs exploded, raining down burning shards. Some tried to escape but Chilali's squadron kept them sluggish and overheating, making them easy targets for Tiger Wong and his fire support team.

However, Connor slipped past the heat trap and retaliated, firing SRM clusters at Bobi. The _Tempest_ twisted left to protect its right side, but four missiles crashed into the cockpit, burning the interior and the pilot. The headless _Tempest _walked mindlessly for several steps before slumped to the ground.

_"Mǐ tián gòng!_ I lost Bobi!" Tiger yelled in exasperation. "Permission to engage and kill that _hùnzhàng!"_

"Negative! Negative! Stay on target!" Parker interjected. "Chilali, Connor is still wreaking havoc! Hunt him down and kill him at once!"

"With pleasure, Commander," Chilali chimed as he broke into a steep climb. The image of the savagery from high above was actually quite beautiful, with colorful explosions illuminating the dark atmosphere. But her blood quickly boiled when she saw the _Crusader _lobbing missiles at Ishe's _Apollo_ from almost half a firebase away. The missiles ate up Ishe's front armor, pushing him rearward. Tiger and Evee fired their missiles at the _Crusader _but Connor ducked hard, letting the missiles soar above his head. He kept firing at the _Apollo_, and his last stream singed the 55-tonner from ground up. Ishe's _Apollo_ roared into a fireball, scattering debris and twisted 'mech pieces everywhere.

As Ishe's _Apollo_ started to crumble, Chilali dove toward the _Crusader_. One hundred meters from the ground, she pulled the lever up and gunned her engine, creating a 4G down load that turned her vision black. Her Cavalry Attack creaked and groaned from the extreme pressure from going faster than it was designed for. But for Chilali, death hardly mattered anymore. She groaned, thumping her chest several times to keep the blood flowing. She leveled off right in front of Connor's _Crusader_.

By the time Connor realized what was happening, it was too late. Chilali's Inferno razed the _Crusader_, enveloping it with tongues of fire. The heat turned the _Crusader_ into a blazing chassis, and when Evee took a hard lock on the 65-tonner, Connor couldn't escape fast enough, nor could he fire his weapons to safe his life. Evee's Streak missiles went flush into his torso, gutting the armor and chomping through the internal structure. The _Crusader_ swayed as if Evee's missiles sucked the life out of it, then dropped to its knees.

"This is your last and only offer, Connor," Parker said as he raised both arms for the killing blow. "Exit your 'mech, surrender, and receive justice, or die right here, right now!"

"That doesn't make any difference, does it?" Connor replied in a wry chuckle. "I die either way."

"Suit yourself, then," Parker took a deep breath before saying, "Chilali, do the honor." Chilali made a slow, leisurely pass over Connor's head, then hovered right in front of the gutted _Crusader_. She took her time, leaning on her command chair while reading Psalm 28 verse by verse all the way to the end, basking in the luxury that Connor, in her 65-ton war machine, couldn't do anything to her 25-ton flyer with only 3.5 tons of armor. His life was at the mercy of her fingertips.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Connor," Chilali hissed, pushing her thumbs on the trigger. "I get to kill you. Everything else won't matter to me anymore. This is for the Snowbirds you killed with your treachery." She mashed the trigger with all her might. "See you in hell, asshole!"

Ten incendiary missiles leapt from the tubes straight into Connor's gutted torso. Fire consumed the delicate machinery, and within seconds the _Crusader_ erupted. Burning debris and the shockwave hit the Cavalry Attack chopper. She tugged her joystick, taking her helicopter away from the firestorm, then she circled around the bonfire where the Crusader had stood a minute ago.

When everything subsided, all that left was a charred hulk and smoke.

The fall of Connor Neils practically ended the battle. Left without their leader, the Narvosk mechs just walked away from the firebase, back where they came from. The Ridinghood Cavaliers, reduced to a lance, didn't have the strength to chase them and force them to surrender, so they let them go. Parker requested a dropship to pick them up and a sapper team to salvage everything they could carry in one liftoff.

And Chilali finally got her victory lap over the firebase.


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRTY SIX**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Note****: **7000+ hits and counting! Thank you very much for reading this story so far. It's good and rewarding, knowing that our efforts are enjoyed. It's been a very amusing collaboration between the two authors, and we just hope you guys enjoy it the way we do.

If you're new to _I,Kerensky_ series, Rouge made illustrations of the stories in his _deviantArt_ account. Just go to his Home Page. You'll find character's bio, mech's stats, chapter illustrations, and other drawings from this story. Sometimes illustrations can help enjoy the text.

* * *

_**Scharfe Zähne Lowlands, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**March 28, 3080**_

"Well, at least it's no mystery how this place gets its name," Lane commented as he leaned back slightly in his fold-out chair. "This old floodplain has a ton of sharp rocks, almost like fangs. It's like a bunch of 'mech-grade caltrops."

"The name is German for 'Sharp Teeth', so I suppose that this part of Narvosk is Germanic in culture," Jennifer mused. She wandered over to where Lane relaxed, running a hand through her soft hair. "I've read that the people of this world are primarily German, Norwegian, and Italian in descent. In fact, Emmanuel Adelis is Italian."

"Well, how about that," Lane commented. Around him stood dozens of thick-fabric military tents, each one housing four Striking Tigers personnel. Nearby stood three _Union-_class dropships and three _Leopard-_class dropships, all of which were easily the biggest and tallest objects on the Scharfe Zähne Lowlands. The Mechwarriors and other personnel of the Tigers either occupied themselves in their tents, went over tactical data, or went on regular patrols in spare light 'mechs, primarily _Owens _'mechs. The rest of the 'mechs stood in a line near the dropships, ready to be mounted at a moment's notice. Overhead glittered a thousand stars and two fist-sized, chalky-gray moons.

Lane checked his watch and resisted a snort of incredulity. _It's 12:04 PM, pretty much high noon local time, _he thought, looking back up at the dark sky. _How can the natives stand a perpetual night? The Narvosk sun has never once shone here!_

"You seem disturbed, dear," Jennifer said gently, pulling up a chair and settling next to Lane.

"What? No, not at all," Lane shook his head with a grin. He leaned over and kissed Jennifer's cheek. "But it's weird that it's always nighttime here. It's noon, but feels like midnight."

"I've studied many cultures about the Free Worlds League in the family library back home on Tuani IV, but I haven't found much about this planet's," Jennifer added, squeezing one of Lane's hands in hers. "From the feudal island nations of Posiden to the oppressed people of Pipedream, we've gotten a chance to see many bizarre things during our campaign. It kind of makes me feel small, that I'm still just a child."

"Oh, don't get all dramatic, Jenny!" Lane laughed. "The Inner Sphere's a big place. Who could possibly hope to see it all?"

"Mercenaries?"

"True..."

"But still..." Jennifer craned her neck to watch the moons. "Don't you feel kind of... trapped here?"

Lane felt Jennifer's hand tighten on his. "How so?"

"Even with our best intelligence, we don't know how we're going to capture Adelis," Jennifer commented. "His base could be anywhere, and this is his territory. Even the planet is against us. If his base is somehow on the scorching day side, we couldn't get there. Kristoffer's scans confirmed that no dropships or Aerospace fighters can fly in the day side atmosphere without melting."

"I know, but the Striking Tigers are the best of the best. We'll get this done."

"Wouldn't it be ironic, though, if we perished in order to take this world? After all this time..."

"Hey." Lane turned, hardening his gaze. "Defeatist talk isn't going to help. It's the opposite: we survived this long because we can get the job done again. There _is _going to be a way. We just have to find it."

Jennifer broke into a wide smile. "Thank you. That's exactly right."

Lane blinked. "Was I that convincing?"

Reaching out, Jennifer tapped Lane's nose once with her finger. "Yes, you were. But lately, ever since Posiden, you've seemed rather down and conflicted, almost as if you dreaded our next mission. I had to see for myself if I could draw out your confidence, and I did!"

"Whoa. You were testing me just now?" Lane widened his eyes. _Oh, Jenny, I find a new layer of you every day!_

Jennifer released her hand from Lane's. "Well, you became the de facto commander of the mission on the Narvosk island of Posiden, and we lost many men and 'mechs there, my sister Rose included. Ever since, I wondered if you blamed yourself for her death and that of the others. I didn't say anything for a time, but today, I had to know what you were thinking."

Lane's stomach lurched at the memory of Rose's casket on the deck of the _Saturn_. "Well..." he swallowed. "I dunno. It might have subconsciously affect me, and I did wonder if I could have saved Rose. You and the Lorins have already lost so much. I didn't want to let you lose anything else."

"Keep in mind," Jennifer started to smile again, "that when I first met you, I thought that you would never be able to accept any real responsibility. Later on, I knew that you could handle command of other's lives and I started to love you for your courage and confidence. I wanted to know if this brutal war against Adelis has done any harm to you."

"Adelis has harmed everyone, but he doesn't know who he's messing with," Lane told her, fists tightening. "He's caused destruction and terror, but the people of the former Free Worlds League will endure after his curse is lifted, and so will we." He broke into a smile. "We've been through worse. After all this blows over, we'll really get that peaceful life we wanted." He stood up. "I promise that as long as this war goes on, I'll be there to make a stand for freedom. You can count on me. Always."

"Now _that _is the man I want to spend my life with," Jennifer said fondly, scuffing the ground with her boots. "Are you going somewhere?"

"To see if there's any new tactical data," Lane told her. "Want to come along?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Not now. You go ahead."

"All right. This won't take long." As Lane trotted through the crowded camp, a sudden flicker of light on the horizon caught his attention, and he felt a thrill as he realized that the aerial patrol had returned. He waited a few moments for the squad of helicopters to land back at base, then hurried to the commander's tent where Henri DuMont and the company commanders stood along with a few intelligence officers.

"Any news?" Lane asked as soon as he opened the tent's flap. Several mounted lights kept the tent well-lit, and a wide table in the center supported numerous computers and maps.

Henri looked up. "Welcome, Farlow. Yes, those choppers finally found something. I'm glad that I've finally added an aerial force to the Tigers, and those choppers carry top-notch spies and scouts who operate on foot."

Sayuri Miyagi scanned a few maps on her computer and stood. "Sir, a nearby city has been identified and its defenses analyzed. It is easily within operational range, only a three-day march from here."

"Go on," Henri motioned with his hands.

Sayuri squinted at the screen. "It is a small mining city called Saphirburg, noted for controlling all local mines. The night side of Narvosk is rich in precious metal and gem deposits, and Saphirburg is named for its sapphire mines and the city hall is located in the city's center. It's a solid but peripheral city that has only a light garrison force, and it's known for anti-Commonwealth movements, even among its military and officials. It's one of several hotspots for the local rebellion against Emmanuel Adelis."

Henri's eyes lit up, and the old Frenchman pressed his hands against the wooden table. "I figured that we'd need to get local support, and this is it. Liberating the city would give us the rebellion's support, preferably in the form of intel. What are the specifics of the city's defenses?"

"Primarily, a circle of Long Toms that surround the city," Sayuri told him, looking over a map. "The city is protected on all sides at the expense of concentrated fire on any particular area. Battlemechs and tanks have been seen going in and out of Saphirburg, but right now it's impossible to tell how many there are or what tactics they use. No aerial support has been spotted... yet."

"This will have to do." Henri stiffened his back, clasping his hands behind his back. "Company commanders, Farlow, this is our chance. We're ready to fight, and Saphirburg's defenses probably won't get any thinner the longer we wait. Get your men ready! We're moving out and I want to be knocking on Saphirburg's front gates by April 2nd. Who knows? Maybe the local rebels have access to military hardware and they can aid us once we attack. It's not guaranteed, but it's possible."

"I'm ready to take the fight to the enemy," Lane raised his chin. "I have a new sort of 'reinforced' lance that uses six 'mechs. Along with myself, it includes Jennifer Farlow, Makoto Yamada, Kyle Goyua, Michael Lorin, and Samantha Goyua. This lance can handle foes at both short and long ranges. We'll do all we can to help take Saphirburg."

Henri's face cracked in a small smile. "Very well! I'll see you on the battlefield, then. We march!"

* * *

_**Saphirburg outskirts, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 2, 3080**_

The clocks claimed late evening and the same starry sky shone overhead as Lane advanced slowly in his _Mad Cat_, making sure to keep close to the other five 'mechs of his reinforced lance. Across the rocky hills marched just over thirty 'mechs of the Striking Tigers, the survivors of the Posiden campaign. For now the Tigers kept their 'mechs' floodlights off, and the guns of Saphirburg remained silent. Lane checked his radar and confirmed that Nickolas Fawkes in his _Hercules _stood with the Tigers.

"I have finished mapping the Long Tom firing ranges," stated a scout helicopter's pilot. "Henri, Lane, now uploading data to your maps. Make the most of it."

A second later, Lane fixed his eyes on an overhead view of the plains and Saphirburg on his largest screen, and nearly twenty red dots representing the Long Toms formed a ring around the small city. Then, white circles popped up around each Long Tom to represent their effective ranges. The defenders of Saphirburg knew their stuff; most of the Long Toms had overlap and no area was left unguarded, but Lane spotted two areas where the Long Tom fire would be particularly light.

"Henri, I've found our best routes into the city," Lane reported in his comm. "See them?"

"Affirmative, Farlow," Henri's French-accented voice answered. "I will split my men into two groups. I will be a part of team Alpha, and we will strike the eastern weak spot with twenty 'mechs. Bravo team, with twelve or so 'mechs, will work with your reinforced lance and attack the western weak spot. The defenders of Saphirburg will have nowhere to run, and we're fully prepared for an urban battle. Best of luck."

"Be careful out there," Lane told him, then switched to his reinforced lance's channel. "Marking coordinates on your nav systems. We're going to attack with twelve Tigers and slip through one of two weak areas of the Long Tom defensive area. Get ready for urban combat in the city, and watch out for heavily-armed infantry on the buildings. Inferno rockets are bound to be present."

"Affirmative," Jennifer responded crisply with the voices of Makoto, Kyle, Samantha, and Michael joined hers. Throttling up his _Mad Cat _a little more, Lane guided his 'mech toward a good position outside the Long Tom ranges for a headlong charge, and a minute later the twelve Tigers of Bravo team joined his lance of six. The eighteen 'mechs stood at the ready, barely 50 meters outside the Long Toms' range.

"Good to work with you again, mate," came Zack Mackenzie's voice from his hulking _BattleMaster_. "How many enemies do you reckon we'll bag this time?"

"As many as we can," Chen intervened from his _BattleMaster_. "The Commonwealth can't pay enough for its crimes. Saphirburg will be ours."

"There's the spirit," Lane encouraged them. "Just don't get carried away. We have to stay together and keep it cool once we reach Saphirburg."

Henri's voice spoke into Lane's comm at that moment. "Alpha team in position. Ready... go!"

"Charge!" Lane declared, shoving his throttle to maximum. His _Mad Cat _lurched and built up into a full run, its chicken-walker legs bouncing the cockpit up and down as the 75-tonner scampered across the hills. Makoto's small _Cougar _and Kyle's _Shadow Cat _easily caught up and pulled ahead, but they slowed down a little to maintain formation.

As Lane expected, distant orange lights flared at Saphirburg's outskirts, and the distinct whistle of Long Tom shells could be heard even in a 'mech cockpit. The canopy glass of Lane's 'mech tinted in reaction to vivid yellow explosions that suddenly blossomed on the hills, and the very earth shuddered and quaked. More Long Tom shells erupted all around Saphirburg, punishing the ground with more and more craters. Lane checked his nav marker: just 800 meters until he reached Saphirburg's city limit, and all of his team's 'mechs were still intact. _Good progress__ so far._

The pilot of a Tigers _Black Knight _shouted as his 'mech was hit from a nearby Long Tom shell, his heavy 'mech thrown aside like a toy. Flaming armor flew off its frame like shredded paper, and Lane's stomach jumped when his systems confirmed the 'mech's destruction and the pilot's death. _Every loss is one too many. We must take this city!_

Five hundred meters out, Lane's radar picked up the Long Tom pieces and he guided his crosshairs onto the nearest one, waiting until the targeting dot pulsed with a missile lock. Squeezing two triggers, Lane unleashed twin flights of LRM's, and the missiles streaked into the eternal night toward the Long Tom while it was still reloading another shell. A ripple of fireballs erupted from the ground and pieces of artillery were tossed into the air, confirming the kill. As though angered, the other Long Toms unleashed another barrage.

"To the left, then back! Throw them off!" Lane ordered as the shells whistled through the air. He shoved his joysticks to the side, his _Mad Cat _tilting as it scampered to the left. The rest of his team followed suit and not a moment too soon: Long Tom shells thundered onto the ground where his team had stood, and though the shock waves rattled the attacking 'mechs, none went down.

"Back again!" Lane added, and his team once again shifted their angle and returned to their original course. He checked his nav marker: only 200 meters left, and the skyscrapers and hotels of Saphirburg loomed large. No enemy 'mechs or vehicles came into view, however.

"Poor sodding Long Toms can't catch us!" Zack howled with glee. "Is Alpha team having as much fun as we are?"

_Might as well check, _Lane figured, tapping into the comm.

"I've suffered two casualties, but Alpha team is now entering Saphirburg's city limits," Henri stated. "What's the status of your team?"

"Nearly there! One casualty so far," Lane reported. "We're now too close for the Long Toms to really hit us."

Now the window-lit buildings of Saphirburg loomed directly overhead, and Lane could even read the text of the electronic billboards, everything from ComStar news bulletins to encouragement messages for war bond purchases. The Long Toms fells silent as Lane's team slipped into Saphirburg between two silver skyscrapers, the 'mechs crowding through a wide street. _There's hardly anyone here, _Lane realized, checking the roads. _Just a few cars and almost no civilians. Is there a curfew in effect? Or worse, did the Saphirburg defenders know we were coming and evacuated__ their civilians? If so, this could get ugly._

"Kyle, use your Beagle probe to check for ambushes," Lane ordered, and Kyle's _Shadow Cat _scampered ahead, twisting its torso back and forth to watch for infantry attacks on the balconies and rooftops. Meanwhile, Lane and the others advanced through Saphirburg's streets at half-throttle, making sure not to step on any civilians. Then, Kyle's alarmed voice rang out in Lane's comm.

"Enemy contacts! A lot of them!"

"Fall back into formation," Lane ordered. "Everyone, go weapons hot! They're coming!"

Kyle's nimble _Shadow Cat _came trotting back down the street, but a flight of LRM's caught the Clan 'mech on its back, throwing off its balance. Lane held his breath as the 'mech wobbled, but Kyle recovered and resumed his run, falling back with Samantha's _Marauder_. More LRM's came rocketing down the street, exploding among Lane's force and the surrounding buildings. A blinding cloud of debris and smoke slowly rose in the air, accompanied by the screams of the few civilians still running around.

"Push through the smoke," Lane ordered, "and then return fire on sight!" He throttled his _Mad Cat _to maximum, fingers tense on his joysticks buttons as sweat started to soak into his hair. Breaking free of the blinding smoke, Lane found himself on a wide street where numerous _Manticore _tanks rolled forward, their guns pointed forward. A few _Rommel _tanks rolled with the _Manticore_s, their deadly Autocannon 20 guns poised for the kill. Among the tanks marched an assortment of medium and heavy 'mechs, mostly _Uziel_s, _Centurion_s, _Griffin_s, and _Bushwacker_s. As the two armies came into contact, LRM's, crackling PPCs, glowing lasers, and clusters of Autocannon rounds started to fly everywhere. Even the many electronic billboards and streetlights of Saphirburg seemed dim as Lane watched munitions fly everywhere. He held on tight as stray missiles and Autocannon shells rattled his _Mad Cat_.

Samantha's _Marauder _and Kyle's _Shadow Cat _backed up a few steps, making their way to the battle's edge for a clear view. Kyle's 'mech jolted as its huge Gauss Rifle fired, and the metal slug darted through the air like a bolt of silver lightning. A _Manticore_'s nose armor explosively caved in as the Gauss slug smashed into it, causing shards of armor to fly everywhere as the tank reeled. An expertly-placed ER PPC from Zack's _BattleMaster _slashed into the tank's wound, blowing off even more armor. Then, the missile launcher on Zack's _BattleMaster _spat out fifteen warheads that shredded the _Manticore_, reducing it to a smoking pile of scrap metal.

Two Striking Tigers 'mechs succumbed to the heavy fire from the Narvosk tanks, their pilots' ejection pods streaking into the night air. Worse, infantry carrying Inferno launchers took up positions on the roofs of buildings, throwing their flaming round everywhere, setting a few Striking Tigers on fire. Falling back a few steps and bunching together, the Tigers unleashed a coordinated barrage of large lasers and PPCs at the Narvosk line. Multiple enemy tanks melted into flaming chunks under the searing onslaught, and a Narvosk _Centurion _recoiled as lasers riddled its chest. Raising the pistol of his _BattleMaster_'s left arm, Chen released an ER PPC that punched into the _Centurion_'s chest, triggering internal ammo explosions. The Romanesque 'mech trembled and collapsed into flaming shards all over the wide street.

Long-range fire from the Narvosk 'mechs and tanks riddled the Tigers support 'mechs with PPC and LRM fire, and Kyle's _Shadow Cat _wobbled as a Narvosk _Griffin_'s PPC gouged layers of armor off the 'mech's right torso. Samantha's _Marauder _shuddered as LRM's washed over its torso, blasting armor flakes every which way. When the smoke cleared, however, the _Marauder_'s twin arm pods spat out Light Gauss slugs that pierced a _Rommel _tank's armor, breaching the tank. The _Rommel_'s Autocannon 20 tore a nasty gouge into a Striking Tigers _Black Knight_, but then Lane lined up his twin LRM 15's and opened fire. The _Rommel _tank vanished in a seething fireball that rocked the 'mechs standing around it.

"Sir!" Kyle spoke up. "I'm detecting enemy flanking maneuvers on the side streets. Just a few slow-moving 'mechs."

"We'll cut them off," Lane said. "Tigers, can you hold this battle?"

"Affirmative," answered Robert Pell of the Striking Tigers. His _Catapult_'s LRM's hammered a Narvosk _Uziel_, knocking it over. "Your super-lance has already softened up the enemy quite a bit."

"Then let's move," Lane told his lancemates. He, Jennifer, Makoto, and Kyle slipped between two skyscrapers at Kyle's guidance, with Samantha and Michael keeping pace with the others. Lane warily scanned the city for any signs of ambush, but nothing yet came into sight, just more streets and buildings.

Then a sight equally shocking and bizarre met his eyes.

From around a parking garage emerged a towering _Atlas_, but Lane could easily tell that this was no off-the-shelf 'mech. Painted with fire patterns of red and orange, the 100-tonner carried a 'mech-scale Vibroblade in its right arm, and that blade gave off a steady whine as its edge oscillated for a deadly effect. On the _Atlas_' arms, legs, and torso sprouted sharp metal spikes, daring any foe to come within melee range. Finally, the muzzle of the dreaded LBX-20 cannon poked from its left torso, along with two flamers on the right torso.

_That's got to be the ultimate urban brawler, _Lane realized with equal dread and awe. His own 'mech suddenly seemed fragile and awkward. _But if we focus fire, we can – there's more! _A second, identical _Atlas _muscled in from behind a skyscraper, and a third one marched in from a different direction, encircling Lane's six-strong party.

"This is looking pretty dicey," Makoto commented tightly. "What do you suggest?"

Lane swallowed as the _Atlas_es pressed in closer, raising their Vibroblades. "Makoto, Michael, Jennifer, stay close and always focus your fire on one target. The rest of us will stay back and provide fire support. We'll move around and make sure we're never surrounded or trapped, hitting and running as needed."

The second _Atlas _pushed itself to full throttle, shuddering the ground as it galloped across the road. With a flash of vivid yellow light, its LBX-20 opened fire and windows shattered everywhere as the cluster munitions flew everywhere. Michael's _Kodiak _flinched as it took cluster rounds to the torso, but the beefy Ghost Bear 'mech easily weathered the storm. Jennifer's _Uziel _recoiled from stray munitions, but it kept on its feet and turned to face the incoming menace. Makoto ran ahead, zig-zagging left and right as his tiny _Cougar _approached the _Atlas_. ER medium lasers streaked out from the arms of the _Cougar_, both melting small globs of armor off the _Atlas_' chest. Slipping to the right, Makoto fired his SRM 4 and Autocannon 5, chipping away even more armor from the 100-tonner.

Michael raised his 'mech's right arm and fired, filling the air with four ER medium lasers. One missed while the other three punished the _Atlas_' left arm, letting streams of molten armor slop onto the sidewalk. Finally, Jennifer's SRM's pounded into the _Atlas_' right shoulder, throwing it off-balance.

Shrugging off all this damage, the _Atlas _fired its LBX-20 again, this time striking Makoto's 'mech. The red and silver _Cougar _was thrown to its side, nearly collapsing to the street from the force. Armor flew off its small frame, and the _Atlas _swung down its Vibroblade for the kill. Kyle's Gauss Rifle slug rammed into the _Atlas_' torso, throwing the giant 'mech back. Its Vibroblade slashed onto the street instead, grinding into the pavement.

"Look out!" Samantha shrieked, but she was too late. Another _Atlas _had caught up, swinging its Vibroblade at the fire-support 'mechs. The murderous blade sliced cleanly onto the shoulder of Samantha's _Marauder_, causing the _Marauder_'s severed arm to clatter loudly to the street, sparks flying from its amputated stump. Lane backed up a few steps and fired his right arm's Ultra Autocannon 10, shaving armor from the _Atlas_' center torso. Undeterred, the _Atlas _lit up its LBX-20, and Lane growled as he was thrown around in the cockpit, the cluster rounds rattling his 'mech and tearing huge chunks of armor off. Kyle's ER medium lasers gouged into the _Atlas_' torso, but the huge 'mech ignored the lasers and slapped Lane's _Mad Cat_, its left arm's spikes leaving scars in Lane's 'mech. The spikes filled the air with a hideous screech of metal on metal, sparks spitting from the contact. _My ears are going to explode! _Lane gritted.

The wounded _Atlas _fell back, so Michael brought his _Kodiak _around to help Lane against the aggressor. His two Streak SRM 6's blasted fiery shards of armor from the aggressive _Atlas_, throwing it off-balance. Then the _Atlas _stumbled into a building as Michael's huge UAC 20 riddled it with huge shells, and for good measure Lane slugged the _Atlas_' arm with his ER PPC and ER medium laser.

"Move!" Lane ordered as the third _A__tlas _marched onto the scene, attempting to pin Lane's group between itself and the first _Atlas_. Michael, Makoto, and Jennifer retreated behind an office tower to escape the trap, and Lane, Kyle, and Samantha retreated down a different alley, making sure to keep the other three 'mechs within sight. Second later, the injured _Atlas _charged after the close-range 'mechs, swinging its Vibroblade. The blade sliced into the office tower, conjuring a blizzard of shattered glass. Makoto's lasers gouged deeper into the _Atlas_' armor, so the big 'mech fired back with its flamers, forcing Makoto back.

Michael's ER large laser sliced into the injured _Atlas_' right shoulder, exposing the internal skeleton. The _Atlas _struck back with its LBX-20, blasting sheets of armor off Michael's _Kodiak_ and forcing it back. Then, Jennifer's ER PPC punched into the _Atlas_' right shoulder, melting the internal bones, causing them to warp and creak loudly. Makoto's Autocannon 5 finished the job, sawing off the 100-tonner's right arm entirely. The one-armed _Atlas _swayed like a drunkard, shuddering as Lane's LRM 15's blasted onto its torso, removing the last of its armor.

Then, a deafening metallic screech and groan jolted Lane, and he whirled around to see one of the other _Atlas_ 'mechs sinking its Vibroblade into Samantha's _Marauder_, cleaving right into its left torso. The _Atlas _withdrew its blade and Samantha fired back with her battery of medium lasers, but then the _Atlas _lashed out a kick, its shin spikes tearing through the remains of the _Marauder_. The _Marauder _split into half with a shower of flames and molten armor, and only barely did Samantha's ejection pod rocket out of the fireball.

"I'm okay! Just kill that bastard!" Samantha's tense voice crackled from the ejection pod, and Lane was quick to oblige. His ER PPC plowed into the _Atlas_' torso, removing nearly a ton of armor. Kyle backed up and fired his Gauss Rifle, the slug striking deep into the 100-tonner's chest and driving the huge 'mech back. Baring his teeth, Lane unleashed his LRM 15's from 300 meters out, and the explosions rattled the _Atlas_. Still, the 'mech refused to go down.

"Got him!" Michael declared as his _Kodiak_'s combined UAC 20 and Streak SRM 6's tore into the first injured _Atlas_, breaking the huge 'mech into flaming pieces. The three close-range 'mechs hurried over to deal with the second _Atlas_, but then the third _Atlas _found its way onto the scene. It took Jennifer by complete surprise, its Vibroblade shearing off her _Uziel_'s left arm, taking away the _Uziel_'s ER PPC. Then, the new _Atlas_' LBX-20 hammered Kyle's _Shadow Cat_, shaving off frightening amounts of armor from its torso. The _Shadow Cat _trembled, nearly all of its armor gone.

Jennifer's ER lasers gouged into the second _Atlas_, adding to the damage Lane's LRM's had done. She scampered away from the _Atlas _that had cut off her arm, intending to finish off the wounded _Atlas_. Getting the idea, Makoto evaded the new _Atlas _and instead fired on the wounded one, his Autocannon 5 scratching away armor. Kyle's lasers added more damage, but then the wounded _Atlas _fired again. Its LBX-20 shoved the _Kodiak _back, blasting away armor and breaking an SRM 6. The heavy _Kodiak _waved its arms to keep balance, but then it fell flat on its back with a thump.

The new _Atlas _took advantage of the distraction, swinging its left arm at Jennifer's _Uziel_. The _Uziel _buckled as the _Atlas_' spikes gouged into its armor, the pressure threatening to crush the _Uziel_.

"Don't you dare!" Lane barked, lining up his guns to take the pressure off Jennifer. Seeing that move, the injured _Atlas _stepped Lane's way, bringing its Vibroblade and LBX-20 to bear. Lane swallowed hard. _What can we do? Everyone's lost their armor and these _Atlas_es hit hard! We don't have an escape route! May__be if we focus fire, then we could –_

At that moment, two ER large lasers streaked out from a side street, slicing into the injured _Atlas_' right arm and melting away its armor. A minute later, both Zack's and Chen's _BattleMaster_s stepped onto the scene, and the large laser barrels of Chen's 'mech were still smoking.

"Great shot, mate!" Zack howled. "Now my turn!" He raised the pistol of his _BattleMaster_'s left arm, and the pistol's Autocannon 20 blasted off the wounded _Atlas_' right arm, robbing it of its Vibroblade. Chen's _BattleMaster _thrust out its right arm, and the three medium pulse lasers built into the wrist showered the _Atlas _in withering fire, sending globs of armor oozing to the street. The _Atlas_' LBX-20 lit up, pushing Chen's 'mech back and shredding away a ton of armor. In response, Zack's LRM 15 and ER PPC hammered the _Atlas_, breaching the last of its armor.

Taking his chance, Lane slid his crosshairs onto the injured _Atlas_, squeezing the trigger buttons. Thirty LRMs leaped from his shoulder launchers, swallowing the _Atlas _in fire. The 100-tonner vanished in a raging fireball, its pieces scattering on the street.

Jennifer's _Uziel _found respite when a silver _Hercules _ran onto the scene, its combined ER PPC and LBX-10 punishing the remaining _Atlas_. The 100-ton 'mech reeled, but it still aimed its LBX-20 at the _Uziel _and fired. The _Uziel _fell flat on its back as the last of its armor scattered into the air, its internal structure warping and bending with loud groans. Small fires ignited on the 'mech's torso. Lane stared in horror. _Jenny! Get out of there! Don't die on me! _He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jennifer's escape pod launch safely from the _Uziel_'s wreckage. _I'm glad that the Striking Tigers drill a strict eject-whe__n-you-must policy on all Mechwarriors, thus the Tigers' legendary low death rate._

Just as Michael's _Kodiak _rose to its feet, Chen's ER PPC rammed into the surviving _Atlas_, burning off a ton of armor. Zack's LRM 15 added to the damage, and then Kyle's Gauss Rifle finished the job, the slug piercing the _Atlas_' critical inner systems. The _Atlas _staggered in flames, collapsing to the street as though suddenly sedated. Its flaming body crumbled to pieces.

Suddenly realizing that he was sweating buckets, Lane tapped into the comm. "Zack, Chen, Fawkes, great rescue. That was closer than I'd like to admit." He checked his damage tracker: all of his torso armor was gone, and the inner bones of his 'mech were slightly warped.

"It was our honor," Chen responded dutifully. "Henri's half of the assault force has met up with our force, and Saphirburg's defense force has been subdued at a heavy cost. Still, the city is now ours."

"Good, good," Lane breathed, checking the wreckage of Jennifer's and Samantha's 'mechs. _It was my idea to fight this side battle, and it nearly cost us our lives! Did I foolishly lead my super-lance into this battle just to show off and defeat the ambush _Atlas_es? _He shook his head. _No, it was a tactical choice, not a quest__ for glory. But still... _he swallowed. _I'm responsible for everyone's lives. I won't let this massacre happen anymore._

* * *

_**City Hall, Saphirburg, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 3, 3080**_

"So, does anyone else think there's more than enough blue in this place?" joked Lane Farlow as he and several other Tigers walked down the main hall of Saphirburg's city hall.

"Well, this city _is _based on its sapphire mining," Henri DuMont figured. "Why not show it off?"

Not only was the city hall's chambers exquisite in quality and décor, but sapphires and blue highlights dominated every room. Shiny marble floors reflected chandeliers that sported sapphires worked into the silver frame, glowing from the candles' light. Well-nurtured potted plants reached their leaves and branches for the ceiling, and the walls had blue lines running near the ceiling and along the bottom. Blue patterns were woven into the rich, elaborate rugs and carpets underfoot, and the people in the walls' paintings often wore blue in their clothing. Lane ventured a guess that the people were Saphirburg's previous mayors and mining executives.

"In here," Henri motioned, leading Lane, Kobel Morthav, Darchin Gulamar, and Michael Lorin into a wide, well-lit elevator. With a few button presses, Henri got the elevator moving toward the top floor.

"Didn't think we'd get to this point so fast," Michael commented, picking at a spot on his long, black cloak. "Already in the elevator of Saphirburg's mayor..."

"Well, you don't have to make it sound like a trap," Lane winced. "It's about time we caught a break."

Michael nodded curtly. "An understatement. Emmanuel Adelis has terrorized the Lorins for a long time, and I can't even say how good it feels to take away his power, one bit at a time. But you can't count on good fortune."

"True," Lane conceded. "It's our hard work and strategy that's getting us this far."

"A Lorin saying," Michael commented with a small grin. "Your own hard work is more reliable than all the luck in the universe."

The small crowd fell silent until the elevator's doors opened with a quiet _ping_, and Henri led the way into the mayor's office, throwing open a pair of redwood doors, the wood no doubt imported from off-planet. "We will speak to the mayor now," Henri announced to the four rebel guards who kept their weapons trained on the bound mayor. "You may leave us."

"Call if you need us," a dark-haired rebel stated, shuffling out of the room with the others and closing the door behind his back.

Lane turned to the captive. Seated on his leather-padded office chair, the mayor of Saphirburg, Mr. Schmidt, gave everyone a funny look. "Well, Striking Tigers, now you have me," he said slowly. "What next?"

"What next isn't entirely certain," Henri said frankly, taking a step forward. "But whatever it is, I will find it."

Schmidt grunted. "You'll need to be more specific."

"Then how about this," Henri suggested as he lowered his voice. "Tell me where Emmanuel Adelis' base of operations is and how to reach it. Whatever the solution is, I'll find it. You're going to give it to me."

"Hmph. Bossy, aren't you?" Schmidt commented. Although he was in his mid-fifties, a defiant gleam sparked in his eye, almost youthful.

Henri motioned, and Michael stomped over to Schmidt's side, seizing his salt-and-pepper hair and forcing his head back. "You're not in a position to be smart," Michael rasped, glaring down at Schmidt. "Your city is ours, and Narvosk is next. Why make this difficult?"

"I..." Schmidt faltered. "Let go of me! That hurts."

"Answer Henri's questions, and I'll let you keep your scalp," Michael leered. "You're a supporter of Adelis, and that makes you my enemy. Do you know how the Lorins treat their enemies?"

"It's true, my city's wealth funds the Commonwealth," Schmidt conceded, "but lately, that's become a rather... strained relationship."

"How so?" Henri perked up.

Schmidt tried to fidget to ease the pressure on his hair. "Adelis' empire is growing, but faster than he can manage. I've never told him that, but it's true. He's running Narvosk's economy into the ground, and now he's fighting a losing war since Posiden and Quamutiik were lost. The Lorins and their allies just might win this, and Adelis is sucking all the blood from Narvosk's people just to hold the Lorins and their allies off. My city has had enough."

"And thus, the rebellion movement here," Lane added.

"That's right, redhead," Schmidt said. "No one betrays Adelis and gets away with it, but to be honest, maybe this all is for the best."

Michael squinted. "Say again?"

"If my city has been captured," Schmidt said eagerly, "you would naturally keep me from funding the Commonwealth and that suits me just fine. I have a valid reason to stop giving Adelis all my city's money! If you can take him down, Narvosk will be free again. I can help."

"My father told me an important lesson once," Kobel Morthav said, folding his arms. "Traitors never win."

"I haven't heard that one before, but it sounds apt," Schmidt responded. "Adelis is betraying the former Free Worlds League by trying to make it into a cruel empire. I can help punish him! You all seem more than able to get the job done. Just listen."

Henri's gaze became hard. "Go on. And Michael, ease off."

Schmidt's head lowered to normal position as Michael released his grip, and Schmidt rubbed his sore scalp. "The reason this strange world is inhabited is because of the vast amounts of gems in the earth, but there's another reason: the day side provides the perfect haven for those who don't want to be caught. Take Emmanuel Adelis, for example."

Henri tightened his fists. "Adelis' headquarters is on the day side? Are you certain?"

"Very," Schmidt nodded. "Leave it to someone as careful and thorough-minded as him. Everyone on Narvosk knows that the base is on the day side, but none can do anything about it."

"And I presume," Henri glowered, "that not even a large-scale assault will work? Even with the best dropships the Striking Tigers have?"

"None can conquer Adelis there," Schmidt lamented. "Normal dropships have tried to land on his base, but they always overheat and crash, and the crew all die from the extreme temperature of the air combined with the ship's engines and strained heat sinks."

Darchin Gulamar cocked his head. "But no base is completely self-sufficient, especially since there is no wildlife or water on the day side of Narvosk. Adelis gets his supplies and personnel _somehow_."

"And that's the heart of it," Schmidt agreed. "There's a major manufacturer here on Narvosk called Bjornstad Corp., and its current CEO is a man named Ingvar Bjornstad. It's a family-based company, where the son succeeds the father. A lot of the Norwegian people of Narvosk are like that, you see, valuing the family above all else."

"Why is that important?" Lane squinted.

"Patience, redhead," Schmidt smiled slowly. "Here's the thing: Bjornstad Corp. is a major ally of the Commonwealth of Narvosk, providing manufactured goods. Typically, they make heavy goods like dropships and artillery as well as Warship parts. Ingvar has produced a few models of dropships that are specialized to enter the hot atmosphere of Narvosk's day side and survive. Adelis alone controls these dropships, buying them from Bjornstad Corp. and ferrying goods and people to and from his base. Those dropships alone can get people and items to that base."

Henri drew a deep breath, no doubt excited by this news. "How exactly does that work?"

"I'm no tech," Schmidt defended himself, "but I've heard that the dropships use heat-resistant plating and eschew weapons in favor of a huge heat sink supply. The dropships' interior never gets hot, and the engines don't overheat. The current models are a bit flaky, though. A few have overheated and crashed, but Ingvar is coming out with a new line of _Union-_class dropships that should be nearly 100% reliable. He's going to have a tech expo for them in a week's time."

"Tell me when and where, exactly!" Henri demanded, shoving his face close to Schmidt's.

"Ingvar's private mansion and estate is located close to his manufacturing plants," Schmidt added quickly. "People from all over the region will attend as guests to see the new dropships in action, really just seeing them take off and land again. There's a hell of a cocktail party due there, too, adding to the appeal. Ingvar Bjornstad will be there, of course... along with some security staff. The event's set for April 10th, and I can provide coordinates for the location since you're so interested. But..."

Michael curled his lip. "But what?"

Schmidt's face fell. "By telling you all this, I'm betraying Adelis. If you can't make good use of that intel and bring him down, I'll face a terrible fate."

"The Striking Tigers are men and women of duty and honor," Henri declared. "We never fail. With your help, the Commonwealth will fall for good."

"If you say so," Schmidt figured. "What will you do?"

"Easy." Henri folded his arms. "One way or another, I'm going to get my hands on those new heat-resistant dropships and use them to storm Adelis' base. It'll be a day Emmanuel Adelis will never forget."

* * *

**Note from Ulquiorra9000: **The _Atlas _design in this chapter was inspired by a custom design created by fellow author **Xandre**.


	37. Chapter 37

**THIRTY SEVEN**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Hoan Kim Trung Trac Plain,  
**__**Narvosk, Former FWL,  
A**__**pril 5, 3080**_

Colonel Kristoffer Hasek Davion had seen a lot. He had been at the front lines on Sommerset, robbing the world from the Jade Falcons, a feat that was deemed impossible at that time. He fought Manei Domini, the cyborg fiends that people believed to be invincible, with their Celestial Battlemechs which were beyond the technological standard. He'd climbed down to hell more than once and he survived every single time. The scars in his body were testament to the death and destruction he managed to go through.

So the view of Narvosk Regimental Combat Team splayed across the smooth, rocky plain didn't make him flinch. And he knew too well that nobody in his regiment did.

As predicted, the Commonwealth put the bulk of its army to stop Kristoffer's regiment from walking across Hoan Kim Trung Trac Plain. The Battlemech regiment formed the core of the Commonwealth's army, boxed by a smorgasbord of combat vehicles and battle armor squads with armor-piercing missiles. The plain was a vast flat surface that hid nothing between the two forces. But the Narvosk RCT was spread so wide Kristoffer couldn't see the end of the formation from the canopy of his _Daishi-_A.

"This is Colonel Hasek-Davion," he rallied his warriors through general frequency. "You've all heard the news, and you all know the mission. You should also know there is only one way that this mission ends: and that's with the end of the tyranny of the Commonwealth of Narvosk.

"Now I want you all to look around you. Remember their faces, for one day you will tell your children and your grandchildren that you served with such men and women as the universe has never seen. And together, you'll accomplish the feat that will be told and retold down through the ages, and find immortality as only the Gods once knew. In the New Saint Andrews Unified Command, we've got a Captain from the Federated Suns, another from the Magistracy of Canopus. We've got members from the Draconis Combine, Capellans, Lyrans, Clans' Men and Women, Taurians, Anduriens, Regulans, Maruians, survivors from The Knights of the Inner Sphere, Rasalhaugians, Orienteites and a number of you from New Saint Andrews itself; all looking to make a better life for themselves.

"Now, in the past, some men and women in this unit may have experienced discrimination because of race, sex or creed. But for you and me now, all that is gone. We're moving into the Valley of the Shadow of Death, where you will watch the back of the man or woman next to you, as they will watch yours. And you won't care what color they are, where they come from, or by what name he or she calls their Gods.

"I can't promise that I will bring you all home alive. But this I swear before you and before all the Almighty Gods: that when we go into battle, I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off, and I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all come home together.

"Some questioned why we left our new home. I say to their questions that we have gone to defend our home against those who would seek to conquer and occupy our lands and take away our Gods given freedom to live our lives. And to do this they would enlist the aid of those who would employ weapons of mass destruction, in the hands of traitors and those who feel that we've done them wrong in the past. From the first moment Commonwealth forces landed and allied themselves with the Brannigans, we were at war.

"This is our line in space. And they shall be shown that they can't cross it no matter what they send against us! I'm proud to serve with you all. Good hunting."

War cries flooded the comlink, and the New St. Andrews war machines started to march toward the Commonwealth ranks in single row. The main line of the New St. Andrews, a reinforced Battlemech battalion, rolled straight at the heart of the Commonwealth row. A reserve battalion of Battlemechs occupied the left wing, and another battalion of battle armor guarded the St. Andrews right flank.

The Commonwealth army – superior in numbers – saw Kris' move and raised the stakes. Their medium and light heavy 'mechs took up both edges of the row, while their heavyweights populated the center part, built around a massive _Fafnir_, undoubtedly the commander of the RCT. The faster 'mechs quickly achieved maximum speed, turning the single-row formation into a bow, trying to envelop the New St. Andrews Unified Command in a circle.

"Renegade Lions, break formation and hit the fast movers!" Tyrine McCaig, Kristoffer's second-in-command, quickly deployed the reserve battalion to answer Narvosk's maneuver. "Do not let them close! Repeat, do not let them close!"

Two companies comprised of medium and fast heavy 'mechs broke away from the main body and ran down the Commonwealth's lighter 'mechs. High-speed shooting contests started right after Tyrine's companies left the main formation. Missiles zipped back and forth, then lasers and Gauss slugs filled in the lulls between reloads.

The Commonwealth fast 'mechs sprinted to quickly close the circle so they could trap Kristoffer's regiment in the center. But Tyrine's two companies harassed them from behind, peppering their thin rear armor with missiles and lasers. They had no other choice but to halt their advance and turn to face their harassers. Tyrine's two companies immediately locked them in a fierce firefight, exemplified by dazzling shows of lasers, muzzle flashes, missile traces, and explosions.

Kristoffer could always rely on Tyrine to secure his rear. He knew he could focus on the main Commonwealth 'mechs up front without fear of being overrun from behind. And that was just what he did. He picked up a massive _Albatross_ within the Commonwealth's rank and let his Gauss rifle make an opening statement. The _Albatross_' torso showered with sparks as the 95-ton 'mech veered left. Its thick armor absorbed the impact without gouging the delicate machinery inside, but the impact was staggering enough to make the assault 'mech reeling off its course.

Kristoffer's shot served as his unspoken command to open fire. Hundreds of missiles, laser, and particle bolts leapt from their tube to paint the dark sky like a rainbow, then stabbed the Commonwealth row with ferocity matching its brilliant display. Fiery mushrooms burgeoned at each direct hit, clawing and melting armors into ferro-fibrous shards.

But the Commonwealth 'mechs weathered the first storm with dignity, then unleashed their answer. Kristoffer's rank wobbled hard as murderous firepower hammered his line, a combination of armor-piercing shells, lasers and particle bolts, and missile batteries. The tanks and missile carriers inflicted damage just as much as the Battlemechs. Droplets of molten armor and splinters from ripped chassis rained down over a large area. Battlemechs strained to maintain formation, even more so than their adversaries they hit not a minute ago.

The _Albatross_, aided by two LRM carriers, struck back at Kristoffer like a wounded animal. Its ER large laser easily found home on the _Daishi_'s left torso, and the 15-pack missiles joined forces with the LRM carriers to flog the Clan Omnimech from every direction. The 100-ton Omnimech was forced to step back, and although it didn't buckle under the assault, the loss of armor sent it twisting helplessly before Kristoffer retook full control of his 'mech.

This gave Kristoffer a bitter realization that his soldiers could not stand a shoot out against the Commonwealth army. They were up against a well-organized fighting force almost three times the size of his army that was defending its home. He needed something radical, something flashy to pierce the Commonwealth's heart to deliver a crippling blow.

"Tyrine, take The Alpha Dogs, The Swords, and The Dragon's Teeth companies to attack Narvosk's left wing!" Kristoffer laid out his plan. "Bleed their left flank!"

"Left wing?" Tyrine's snarl followed her voice through the comlink. "But you're offering our sixes for their right wing! You're putting most of our 'mechs in their crossfire!"

"Trust me, I'm not!" Kristoffer replied as he steered his _Daishi_ to trade fire with the _Albatross_ which had cockily marched forward. "Just do what I say! You'll be fine!" The he turned to his battle armor squads. "Hell Jumpers, attack the Narvosk armor assets! I want them neutralized before the _Albatross_ falls!"

The Hell Jumpers, made up of nine light armored platoons and one trinary of RogueBear heavy infantry, were more than a match against Narvosk tanks and missile carriers. The Nighthawk, Kobold, and Gray Death Scout battle armors swarmed the LRM and SRM carriers like fire ants defending their nest. The missile carriers fired everything they had, but the lack of real anti-infantry weapons made them sitting ducks against the fury of the battle armors. Within minutes all missile carriers had stopped firing. New St. Andrews battle armor units either destroyed the carriers or burned the crews inside.

The Rogue Bears took the brunt of Narvosk armor firepower and stood fast against the tanks, firing their missiles and lasers in rapid successions. Narvosk first line quickly buckled under the assault, but the second row regrouped and hit back with strafing shots using missiles and LBX cannons. Limbs and weapons flew in every direction as the stray shots chewed up the Rogue Bears. Half of the heavy battle armors fell under the onslaught, and the rest began pulling back.

The tanks gained confidence and pushed forward, but not for long. The Nighthawk, Kobold, and Gray Death Scout battle armors didn't let their Rogue Bear compatriots took all the heavy shots. They swarmed the tanks from behind, ripping hulls and burning the crews inside their armored rides. Machine guns and pulse lasers blitzed and raged out of control, but for the Narvosk tanks, nothing made a difference anymore. The field was shrouded with smoke and screams as the New St. Andrews armored troops broke the backbone of Narvosk armor assets.

The victory on the lesser front gave Kristoffer a morale boost as he closed the gap with the _Albatross_. His Gauss rifle spat out another round, sending the supersonic slug straight at the _Albatross_' heart. The 95-ton 'mech keeled over, and its bulky front armor snapped into several parts. A sinister chuckle escaped Kristoffer's lips as his thumb grazed the trigger for his triple pulse lasers, impatiently waiting for the reticule to burn gold.

But Kristoffer's onslaught would have to wait. The _Albatross_ came back and smothered the _Daishi _with lasers and missiles. The AMS picked up half of the missiles but the lasers struck the _Daishi_'s midsection unabated. Another layer of armor turned to slag, and although the _Daishi_ still had plenty of layers, giving away armor to the 95-tonner could be catastrophic in the long run. It was the truth Kristoffer wished he didn't have to admit.

Just as his crosshair turned to bright yellow, Kristoffer let go of his pulse lasers. The triple cannons burst in volley fire, but even then it was enough to dump enormous waste heat into the cockpit. Kristoffer felt as if his skin peeled off his flesh. But his lasers struck home; the _Albatross_' torso glowed in red, and globules of molten armor sprayed into the air. The big 'mech started losing its footing and stepped backward, twisting slightly to the right to cover its damaged front.

The _Albatross_' own pulse lasers answered Kristoffer's, and it was the_ Daishi'_s turn to turn red. The _Albatross'_ LBX cannon roared and depleted-uranium pellets slapped the molten armor, sandblasting the left side of the Omnimech and involuntary twisted it more sideways. Missiles followed suit, shredding the armor on the _Daishi_'s left torso. Kristoffer's neurohelmet busted the canopy as his Omnimech rocked under the assault. It almost reminisced the time when one of his eyes was swept by a hailstorm of plexiglass shards when his canopy exploded.

Putting his 'mech into a reverse, Kristoffer realigned his crosshair at the _Albatross_' abs and pumped out his SRM6s. A dozen dumbfire missiles whizzed in a sea of white smoke, more than half of which ground the remaining armor on the_ Albatross_' center torso. His Gauss slug buried itself into the craters on the front side. The_ Albatross_ staggered as sparks poured out from the canyon-like cracks. Kristoffer overrode the shutdown sequence and showered the _Albatross_ with laser bolts. A bright fireball snapped the_ Albatross_ into pieces, and the remains crumbled in a plume of black smoke.

"Nobody outshoots a _Daishi_!" Kristoffer breathed, letting overheated steam hiss out of his 'mech. He observed the battlefield, getting a feel where everybody stood against the Commonwealth's lines. The Hell Jumpers were wrapping up, and they were stood under his command at the ready. His reserved battalion was deadlocked in a fierce exchange with Narvosk fast 'mechs. Nothing seemed to gain any ground at the rear side. And Tyrine McCaig led the New St. Andrews main power to crash into the Commonwealth's left wing.

As an ex-bloodnamed Jade Falcon commander, Tyrine brought the Clan's doctrine of war into the field: hit hard and fast from range. Her maneuvers were so swift that the Narvosk left wing buckled before firing a single round. The Narvosk high commands were left with none but one choice: to reinforce the left wing with 'mechs from the right.

And that was what Kristoffer was waiting for. As more and more Narvosk mechs poured to the left to ease Tyrine's pressure, the right wing weakened. There was a slight hole in their defense as the right wing continued to spread thinner and thinner. At the end of the hole lied his prize: the Narvosk command lance.

"Charge them! Now!" Kristoffer roared as he put his _Daishi_ into full throttle. His command company – minus Tyrine – responded with a daring thrust right at the heart of the right wing. The Narvosk forces' right wing put up a heavy resistance, but there were too much ground to cover. They were pushed back to the brink of total disarray.

As his company split and tore up the Commonwealth's defense formation, Kristoffer sprinted as fast as his 'mech could, almost unadulterated, toward the center command of the Narvosk army. A lumbering _Fafnir_, escorted by two _Awesome_s and a _Mauler_, greeted him. At first Kristoffer's odds looked grim, but the odds were not as bad as it looked. His _Daishi _was a close-quarter brawler. All were traditionally ranged Battlemechs, except that the _Fafnir _carried two LBX-20s instead of the normal twin Heavy Gauss rifles. If he could get inside the minimum range of the PPCs and LRMs, all he cared was the _Fafnir_.

But in a somewhat strange twist of fate, the _Awesome_s and _Mauler _stepped back, leaving the _Fafnir_ standing face to face against his _Daishi_. His com link beeped, a sure sign he was being hailed. Kristoffer established the link, and the face of the _Fafnir_ mechwarrior popped up in his screen. Nothing much could be drawn from the face since it was buried under the neurohelmet, but Kristoffer could see his eyes. They twinkled with excitement.

Kristoffer had heard snippets about him, a man known only by The Gladiator. A somewhat disturbed individual who regarded the battlefield as his playground, he was famous of treating bloodshed like a game, which he could easily do considering the walking fortress he was riding. That justified his moniker, and that just made Kristoffer sick.

"A worthy foe at last," The Gladiator commented in a deep, confident voice. "How about it, Chap? CEO to CEO, let's forget the rest of the stupidity and finish this like true warriors. The winner takes the field. The loser goes to Hell itself."

"Bargain well and done, asshole!" Kristoffer replied curtly, using Clan parlance as a means to epitomize the different views between them. While The Gladiator saw it as a game, Kristoffer regarded it as a sacred ritual that determined the lives and deaths of his men. "Hell Jumpers! Keep the _Awesome_s and _Mauler_ busy! I don't want to take pot shots from them!"

The Gladiator drew first blood. Its heavy large lasers flashed twin beam of light, burning a slab of Ferro-Fibrous armor off the _Daishi_'s right torso. Then a massive LBX-20 cannon roared, and another slab of armor disintegrated, scattering a cloud of shards into the air. The impact and the loss of mass sent the _Daishi_ lurching to the left, and only Kristoffer's quick reflexes saved it from being toppled over entirely.

Not to be outdone, Kristoffer launched his lasers in cascaded shots. While his bolts strafed the wide torso of the _Fafnir_, he lined up his crosshair with its right LBX cannon. The Gauss slug crashed into the weakened armor, sending the massive 'mech reeling, but the Fafnir was basically a walking castle. The attack didn't seem to hurt it in the slightest.

The _Fafnir_ fired its other LBX cannon, and Kristoffer felt a sharp sting on his neurohelmet as the sub-munition pierced the armor deep into the engine block. Gear oil seeped from the bad gash on the right side of the _Daishi_. Oil pressure plummeted out of control, and the computer gave him a ten-minute deadline before the oil drained out.

The sense of urgency pumped adrenaline into Kristoffer's veins. His heart drummed in his ears as his missiles charged the_ Fafnir_, hammering the junction where the LBX gun merged with the right torso. Pieces of armor fluttered between laser beams from the triple pulse cannons. The _Fafnir_'s right side turned into melted mess of warped armor.

But the _Daishi_ had reached critical heat level, and Kristoffer couldn't afford getting shut down. He made a violent right turn, exposing his relatively fresh armor at the _Fafnir_, seconds before its counter attack crashed into him. The double heavy lasers weakened the armor for the LBX munitions, and the result was devastating. The structures caved in, crushing heat sinks and coolant reservoir. Green liquid mixed with black slime to create a greenish sludge that dripped like blood.

Kristoffer grabbed hold of his joystick amidst alarm blasts, keeping his 100-ton Omnimech on its feet after losing a lot of armor. The twin LBX20 sandblasted his rear armor, and his 'mech could not afford another shot like that. He had to finish the fight quickly. He overrode the shut down sequence, flushed half of his coolant to force temperature drop, then fired his Gauss rifle at the _Fafnir_'s right torso. A twisted scream of metal reverberated as the silver metallic ball buried itself in the structure of the _Fafnir_'s right torso, right underneath the cannon. The _Fafnir_ twisted, exposing its wounded torso at Kristoffer. Groaning from the excessive heat, he sent his short-ranged missile straight at the opening. The cannon burst into flames, and the _Fafnir_'s right arm came off spiraling in the air before hitting the _Mauler_ on its leg.

The _Fafnir_ took a step back to get steady, then launched an alpha strike. Kristoffer had a second to twist left, and did just that. His right side was just as mangled as his left, but if he had to sacrifice his weapons to survive, he chose not to lose his Gauss rifle. His right arm took the brunt of the onslaught, and unfortunately, it was too weak to hold. Laser bolts and depleted-uranium sub-munition hammered the barely existed armor. Tongues of fire burst as the actuators were crushed. Shredded myomer bundles poked out of the wound, bleeding sparks and smoke.

It was hard to get a grip on reality when his 'mech threw his head around the cockpit. Kristoffer's neurohelmet slammed into the cockpit walls in rapid succession. His console went haywire, screaming unintelligible warnings amidst the sound of twisting metals and hissing steam. Everything he saw doubled in numbers; there were two _Fafnir_s in front of him, and there was no telling which one was the mirage of the other. Counter attack would only waste precious ammunition, so Kristoffer held his joystick hard, weathering anything the_ Fafnir_ would throw next.

But instead the _Fafnir _recoiled, turning away from the _Daishi _and boxed it in a circle run. The alpha strike must have been hard on its heat tracker, and The Gladiator couldn't risk a shut down, not at this stage of the duel. It was a wise decision at the wrong time, because for any no-attempt thrown at his face, Kristoffer was ready to make him pay. And he would make him pay dearly.

Shrugging off the headache, Kristoffer thumbed his Gauss trigger, placing the slug right under the right cannon, the spot he had been peppering since the start of the duel. The armor gave in, the structure breached, and the ammo feeder tore. Kristoffer sent his missiles right at the gaping hole, incinerating the remaining shells. The magazine exploded, throwing the cannon several dozen meters up the air. The entire torso sheared off at the seam. The top-heavy _Fafnir_ quickly succumbed to the ground, despite The Gladiator's best effort to keep it standing.

The _Daishi_ marched, triumphantly, toward the struggling _Fafnir_. With a single nudge the _Fafnir _fell down, flat on its back. Kristoffer stepped on the left torso, pinning it to the ground, and cranked up his external speaker to maximum volume. "Cheer up, Old Chap. Hell's not such a bad place. You're gonna love it." With that, he crushed the _Fafnir_'s cockpit under his feet.

The fall of their commander quickly destroyed the morale of the Narvosk RCT. It only took them minutes to turn around and flee, giving the New St. Andrews regiment a full control of the field. Sporadic skirmishes still raged between the New St. Andrews 'mechs and some Narvosk Mechwarriors who chose to go down in flames, but they didn't last very long.

"Damage report! Damage report!" Kristoffer called for sitrep.

"We got fierce resistance but we hold on just fine," Tyrine quickly responded. "The main combat group lost 17 'mechs, there's twice as many in critical shape. The Renegade Legion fares better, only 8 losses and 20 in bad shape. Total warrior casualty is still unknown, but I reckon 30-percent is fairly close. On the good side, this plain is ours."

"Set up perimeter defense. We camp here tonight," Kristoffer ordered. "Call the _Conquistador_ dropships. I want all the critically damaged 'mechs out of the field in six hours. And get the salvage team down on the double. Let them have a field day among the remains of the Commonwealth machines."

"Copy that," Tyrine replied, sternly as usual, but then came back with a more soothing voice, "Are you all right?"

"Never better," Kristoffer leaned back and basked in his torn cockpit. "Never better."


	38. Chapter 38

**THIRTY EIGHT**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Bjornstad Manor grounds, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 10, 3080**_

"I'm telling you, Al, that suit really does suit you," Cassandra Delarosa insisted playfully to her husband as they and Bellany Murcha made their way to the Bjornstad Corp. tech expo. The three techs rode in the back of a small limousine, dressed for the expo party and a plan in their minds.

Alphonse picked at the collar of his white suit and frowned a little. "Do you think so? I've always been told that dark gray was better for me. Makes me look professional."

"No, you listen to _me_," Cassandra smiled, wrapping her arm around Alphonse's in the seat next to hers. "White makes you look sharp and smart, in my opinion. Besides, gray is boring. We see enough of that on the machines we work on."

Alphonse scratched at his head. 'Uh... if you say so..."

"Well, _I _think that as long as none of us screw this mission up, no one will mind in the end," Bellany put in, folding her arms. Her cherry red gown contrasted with Cassandra's sky-blue one. "Most importantly, we act like locals who suck up to Emmanuel Adelis." The driver could not hear them, due to a screen that separated him from the passengers.

Distaste crossed Cassandra's face. "Yeah, that's going to take a little work. What do the people around here say, anyway? 'Long live the Commonwealth of Narvosk'?"

Alphonse forced a laugh. "As long as we watch the tech show and make good small talk with local businessmen, we'll not draw any attention. Then, we can slip away and get the real work done. After all, the New St. Andrews guys just won a major victory over The Gladiator's army, but that won't mean squat unless we can secure those dropships and use them to reach the day side of Narvosk where Adelis' base is."

"Yeah." Cassandra nodded with determination. "Old Ingvar Bjornstad is bound to have data somewhere about his heat-resistant dropships. Ideally, we find out where and when he'll deliver the ships to the Commonwealth forces so the Striking Tigers can arrange a raid." She turned to her longtime friend. "Got all the equipment?"

"Right here," Bellany smirked. The blonde tech held up a security door bypass chip, a computer hacker, and three false ID cards that all Narvosk citizens used. The people of Saphirburg had graciously provided these false ID's, and now the three techs each studied their ID's one more time.

"I am Paul Alvarez, a local automotive repairman," Alphonse noted, staring at his card.

"Charlotte Alvarez, computer technician," Cassandra read off her card with a smile. "Even with false ID's, we're still married! Funny."

"Laura Bailey, aerospace engineering student," Bellany read off her card, then slipped it into a pocket. "Yup. Good to go."

After another ten minutes, the limousine pulled up into the massive parking lot of the sprawling Bjornstad manor, parking alongside other limos and fancy cars. Nearly all the lights on the mansion glowed brightly, and four _Union_-class dropships sat on a nearby field with field lights illuminating them. Red stripes highlighted the top and bottom of each ship. As the three techs climbed out of their limo and proceeded up the front steps to the manor, Al took a quick look at the dropships. "So, that's them?"

"Must be," Bellany said, lowering her voice. Many other partygoers streamed into the mansion, chattering among themselves. "I am guessing that the lift-off and return flight will be later on, along with the other tech demonstrations. The party is just getting started, after all."

Alphonse cleared his throat and held his false ID tight as he approached the front door and the bouncer. "Very well."

"Clear. Enjoy your evening, madam," the short-haired bouncer nodded curtly as he checked Cassandra's card. He repeated this canned phrase for Bellany, but when he took Al's card and checked it, his eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Hey!"

Alphonse froze, his gut clenching. "I-is there a problem?"

The bouncer's face relaxed as he handed the card back. "I've got a friend named Paul Alvarez too, but he's a total slacker, unlike you," he commented mildly. "Small world, huh?"

"Sure," Alphonse nodded, hoping that his body language didn't give him away. He accepted his card and entered the vast reception hall with Cassandra and Bellany, drinking in the place's luxury. To cope with the eternal night of Narvosk, the natives splurged in shiny jewelry and decorations, glowing effects, and bright colors. The wealthy could drive this to a maximum and Ingvar Bjornstad was no exception. The walls were a bright cream color and false-flame lanterns hung at regular intervals. Giant crystals chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each glittering with a thousand lights. Colorful flowers stood in bunches in pots set alongside the walls, and the paintings on the walls showed scenes of natural beauty from other worlds, with rolling hills and crashing waterfalls.

The tech expo guests themselves matched this theme: nowhere could Alphonse find a black or gray suit, or even dark blue or purple. White, gold, sky blue, red, and even flaming orange dominated the attire for both men and women, and even a few multicolored outfits as well. One woman brushed past Alphonse, her gown an eclectic mix of neon blue, green, and yellow.

"Okay, the easy part is done," Bellany muttered, glancing back at the front doors. "Now we just have to act casual while we get a sense of this place's layout. When a sufficient diversion comes about, we make our move. Maybe a live band performing, the tech demonstration outside, whatever. Just something."

"Right," Cassandra nodded curtly, then brightened. But dinner first!"

Alphonse couldn't help a wry grin as his wife led the party toward the array of round dining tables, and he gave his watch a quick check: 7:14 PM. The expo could easily go until midnight. There was time.

"Mmmmmm, that Ingvar Bjornstad holds nothing back!" Cassandra glowed twenty minutes later, washing down her dinner with sparkling wine as she and the others mingled with the crowd. "This is great."

"The very best," came a deep, smooth voice. Cassandra jumped but smiled when a large man in a bright red suit approached, his black hair slicked back. "Vintage white wine from 3031, grown on Atreus itself. A marvel."

"No kidding," Cassandra agreed. "You seem to know your way around here."

The man puffed up his chest. "Indeed! I am the CEO of Nervik Ltd., Hans Nervik. And you?"

"Charlotte Alvarez, and here's my husband Paul plus my friend Laura," Cassandra beamed, taking Al's hand and pecking his cheek. "We're machine people, you know. I'm a computer tech and Paul messes around with cars."

"Really!" Hans perked up. "My company's car manufacturing division recently came out with the newest model of Norda sports cars. Have you had a chance to work with them yet, Mr. Alvarez?"

"I, uh... no, not yet," Alphonse shook his head.

"Is that so?" Hans looked a little let down. "A lot of businesses have gotten at least a few models! Where do you work?"

Alphonse swallowed. "At, um..."

Sensing Alphonse's plight, Bellany cut in, "Hey, Mr. Nervik. Do you know when the dropships will fly? That's the part I'm most excited for."

"Within the hour, if I am correct," Hans answered smugly, forgetting the old topic. "Bjornstad Corp. is a major manufacturer for the Commonwealth, but my company in turn played a major part in getting Bjornstad Corp. started. I'm also a significant supporter of the Commonwealth. I have the best interests of the former Free Worlds League at heart!"

Hans laughed heartily, and Cassandra forced a return smile. "Yeah, that's great to hear. Unity is what we need more than anything after the chaos of the Jihad."

"Exactly that, my lady," Hans winked. "So sorry, but I must be off, other important guests to see. Oh! And by the way, Mr. Alvarez?"

"Yes?" Al asked warily.

Hans started to turn away. "I think that white suits your perfectly." He turned and vanished into the crowd, leaving Alphonse staring down at his white suit.

"I'll be darned, dear, you were right!" Al realized with humor.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Al's again and dragged him off into the crowd. "That's right! Now let's get a look around. Come on, Bellany."

* * *

As Hans Nervik predicted, the demonstration of the new dropships began at 8:10 PM, and nearly everyone started making their way toward the exits to reach the field outside. Slipping through the milling crowd, Cassandra, Alphonse, and Bellany made sure to avoid a direct line of sight with the gray-suited guards, then as soon as they were sure that no one was watching, they retreated into a deserted hallway.

"Okay, stage two complete," Bellany declared as the three of them rounded a corner. "Escape the crowds."

"Is that spy-mission talk necessary?" Alphonse complained.

Ignoring him, Bellany pressed her security bypass chip onto an elevator's control panel, and the device lit up three green dots and hummed as it worked. A minute later, the elevator's control panel blinked the message "WELCOME," prompting the three techs to slip inside. As Bellany pressed a button for the next floor, Al wondered, "I wonder where Ingvar Bjornstad himself is? And how do we know where his data terminals are?"

"I'm starting one level at a time," Bellany told him as the doors slid open to reveal a dimly-lit hallway. The three techs stepped out and slowly crept down the hallway. She could hear the roar of the dropships taking flight outside. "If we don't find his data terminals here, then we can at least find something else that I can hack into so I can get a layout of the mansion. Then we go from there."

"Right," Alphonse nodded, trying not to feel like a mouse trapped in a cage. He checked the rooms as he passed them, but they were mostly guest rooms and studies. Bellany led the party into a wide lounge chamber that split off in four different directions. A fountain gurgled in one corner while only half the lights glowed, creating a maze of shadows.

"Mmmmmm... maybe this way, or that way," Bellany muttered, a finger on her chin.

"There's an old saying to fix this problem involving a tiger's toe," Cassandra grinned. Bellany rolled her eyes and deliberated for a second, then said, "Heck with it. We'll go straight and -"

All three techs froze when a set of footsteps echoed down the wooden floor of a hallway, growing steadily closer. Whistling reverberated off the walls, and the jangle of keys seemed deafening to Alphonse. _A guard! We have to get away fast._

The whistling stopped. _"Hallo? Er noen der?" _came a man's slightly confused voice. _"Hallo?"_

"What's he saying?" Bellany hissed, alarmed.

Cassandra pursed her lips. "Sounded like Norwegian. Whatever he said, we gotta move!"

"_Ingen gjester er tillatt opp her!" _barked the voice, and the footsteps suddenly broke out into a purposeful stride. Adrenaline tingling in his body, Alphonse seized Cassandra's hand and tugged her down a side hall, Bellany following close behind as the guard's footsteps accelerated. Heart hammering, Al scrambled down the hall, searching for an exit. He came across the silver doors of an elevator and rammed his fingers on the up button, but the elevator car needed time to arrive. In the meantime, a somewhat short but burly guard in a white uniform rounded the corner, his face stern.

"_Stopp akkurat der!" _the guard snapped, reaching his hand toward his holstered pistol. His other hand reached for his comm device, and Alphonse knew that he had to act. Seizing a small vase from a decorative table, Al hurled the little vase at the guard's head, shattering on the man's forehead. Pouncing on the guard, Alphonse grabbed the man's head and smashed his skull against the edge of the table. The guard gasped, then slid limply to the floor in a heap. His comm device spilled onto the carpet, unused.

"He's just knocked out. Should buy us time," Alphonse panted slightly, his heart hammering.

Bellany stared at the guard. "Whoa, Al. I didn't know you were a badass!"

"Only when the time calls. I'm no soldier," Al admitted, although Cassandra did give him a look of admiration. Kneeling, Al rummaged through the guard's pockets and retrieved a Taser and a security card, pocketing both items.

The elevator doors slid open and the three techs hastily piled in, Bellany pressing the button for the next floor. "Let's hope for better luck," she commented as the elevator car smoothly glided upward.

Once again the three techs found themselves in a half-lit series of hallways and side rooms, but this time Bellany perked up in excitement. "This is the administrative level," she muttered. "I bet what we're looking for his here!"

"And a lot of guards, too," Kyle retorted.

"It's the evening, and everything is going on downstairs and outside," Bellany told him. "We can manage this as long as we watch out. Let me lead the way."

Swallowing hard, Kyle followed Bellany and Cassandra down the hallways, checking every corner before advancing. Not even a minute later, Bellany stopped before a locked door, a triumphant expression on her face. "Here we are! Didn't even need a map of the place to find it. Today's my day!"

"The secretary's office," Alphonse noted. "Perfect." Although the door was wooden, it had an electronic lock keypad set on the metal door frame.

"Allow me..." Bellany said, placing her bypass chip on the door's lock. The device beeped and whirred, then the lock popped open and the door started to drift outward. Seizing the handle, Bellany swung the door open and ushered her compatriots inside, locking it again behind her. She then settled into the swivel chair of the computer terminal, powering on the machine. Cassandra stood nearby in case Bellany needed her help with the computer.

The screen demanded a password, and with a slight smile, Bellany placed her computer hacker device on the desk and plugged it into the computer. At once, thousands of letters and numbers flashed by on the screen until the correct combination was found, moving Bellany to the computer's desktop screen.

"And now the fun part," Bellany joked, opening a window to access the hacker's functions. Alphonse stared in amazement as Bellany input various codes and searched through various parts of the computer's hard drive, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Any luck?" Alphonse asked tightly.

Bellany nodded once. "This security system is adequate, but already outdated. This should take a little longer..."

Unsure what else to do, Al wandered over to the office's windows and checked the outside hallways: still clear and half-dark. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when his stolen comm device came to life with a man's voice. _"Jeg vil at timebasert rapport," _stated the voice.

Both Cassandra and Bellany shot Alphonse an alarmed look as he nervously responded, "Nothing to report. All is well."

The voice hesitated for a second. _"Hven er dette?"_

"Continuing patrol," Alphonse added, then quickly shut the device off and looked up at the two women. "I'm not sure he'll like that. I don't know Norwegian!"

Bellany turned back to her work. "Forget it. I'm partway there. Now looking for a schedule for the heat-resistant dropships. Ideally, the Striking Tigers can ambush the dropships when they are being delivered and capture them. But the file is hard to find... maybe my hacker is the thing that's out of date..."

Before long, Alphonse heard footsteps down the hall, rapidly approaching the office. He hastily propped a chair against the door's handle to jam it, but there was no other way out. "We're going to have company."

Bellany made an impatient noise. "Nearly... got it. This is tougher than I thought."

"Let me try something," Cassandra offered, typing something over Bellany's shoulder on the keypad. The screen shifted to a new window just as the guards started pounding on the door, shouting something.

"The lock will hold," Bellany told Al over her shoulder. "I made sure of that. But they might try smashing the door down. I can't help you there."

The guards pounded a few more times, shouting something else. Alphonse backed away from the door, heart hammering. _I'm not one to run away from a challenge, but we're breaking and entering__ here and we have no weapons! I hope Bellany has a backup plan._

"There! Plans downloaded, now sending to Striking Tigers high command," Bellany declared. "Just a... minute..."

A sudden thump made everyone jump as the guards began hammering at the door, jostling the chair Al had propped against it. The wooden door creaked against its handles, splinters falling to the floor.

"Hurry up!" Cassandra blurted as the door groaned from another hit.

"Nearly got it!" Bellany bit back. "And... there. Erasing all tracks." She typed in a few more commands, then removed the hacker, smashed it, and stuffed it among the folders of a drawer. "In case we're caught," she explained. Then she shut down the computer, the screen going dark just as the door busted inwards.

Four armed guards spilled inwards, all raising their pistols. Al, Bellany and Cassandra all stood up slowly, raising their hands in surrender. One of the guards, a blond man with wire frame glasses, sneered. "You three are very good infiltrators," he said in a slow, accented English. "You got up here without us knowing about it until just now! But the game is up."

"What do you mean? We're just touring the mansion!" Bellany retorted.

"You are lying, you bitch!" the guard suddenly exploded. "Ingvar Bjornstad has been informed of this and he is furious! What are you doing up here? How did you take out the guard on the lower level?"

"Nothing bad," Alphonse lied. "Just don't hurt us. We'll come quietly."

The guard sneered again. "There is a good boy. All of you, turn around and put your hands behind your backs for handcuffs. Count yourselves on board for the maiden flight of the new heat-resistant dropships."

Alphonse couldn't hide his surprise as he turned around. "You're taking us to Emmanuel Adelis' base?"

"Yes," the guard answered as he secured cuffs on Al's wrists. "The Tigers and New St. Andrews armies are tearing apart the night side of this world. No prison is secure enough here. But Adelis' base is impossible to attack!" He cuffed Bellany and Cassandra next. "And besides, the dropships have their first flight coming up very soon and there is room to spare. Adelis would be most interested in interrogating you three himself! He has his... methods."

Alphonse did his best to keep his face passive. _If all goes as planned, the Tigers can rescue us when they ambush the dropships. But if not... well... I'll worry about that later._

* * *

_**Pianura Spaceport outskirts, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 13, 3080**_

Although Cassandra, Alphonse, and Bellany hadn't reported back since their mission to the Bjornstad mansion, Lane Farlow knew that their mission was a success. Henri, Parker and Kristoffer had received the plans for the heat-resistant dropships, and now two lances of Battlemechs marched to where the dropships would receive their cargo before lifting off for Adelis' base. Lane's _Mad Cat _led the way, with Jennifer's _Uziel _to his right and Makoto's _Cougar _to the left, along with Kyle's _Shadow Cat _pulling up the rear. Nearby marched Michael's _Kodiak_, Zack's _BattleMaster_, Chen's _BattleMaster_, and Samantha's _Marauder_.

As the spaceport drew nearer, Lane tried not to worry too much about the missing operatives, but it was difficult. _Kyle must be worried sick, _Lane realized. _His sister went deep into enemy territory and her safety is in question. When we capture those dropships, the crew had better give me some answers! I want as many people to survive Narvosk as possible._

"Spaceport is only two kilometers ahead," Jennifer told Lane in the comm. "Orders?"

Lane activated his optic zoom, scoping out the spaceport. A wide, square tarmac stretched out across the rocky plains, with several landing zones drawn out with thick yellow lines. A five-story complex stood nearby with several radio antennae and satellite dishes on its roof, lights glowing on its walls. More importantly, an entire company of Commonwealth Battlemechs patrolled the area. There was no sign of the dropships, but then again, they weren't due for another ten minutes.

Clearing his throat, Lane addressed both lances. "If we take out the guards now, the dropships will abort their mission. We wait until the ships land and the supply convoy lands, then we strike when the enemy won't have a chance to pack up and run away. That will make collateral damage an issue. Don't land any shots on the dropships, no matter what. Take your time and aim well, especially you, snipers."

"Understood," responded both Kyle's and Samantha's voices.

Lane continued, "Those dropships will carry no weapons, so don't worry about that. Instead, we'll make up for the disadvantage of numbers we'll face by focusing fire on their heaviest lance, then wipe out the rest. After that we're clear to secure the dropships and their supply convoys."

Everyone confirmed their readiness, so Lane settled his 'mech to a standstill 1,500 meters out from the dropship. The other seven 'mechs stood nearby, ready for the word. At the spaceport, little moved or changed until a glare of light appeared on the horizon: the headlights of the supply convoy. Lane activated his zoom again and watched two dozen armored trucks trundle across the cold rocky ground, the Commonwealth symbol painted on their armor: a green snake with angel wings nestled in a sky-blue circle with a gold border.

At last the stars of the show arrived. From far overhead appeared several clusters of orange lights, the thruster jets of the dropships. As the supply convoy parked by the spaceport, four _Union_-class dropships with red stripes painted on the top and bottom. The ships cut their thrusters and lowered their boarding ramps, dozens of workers spilling out to receive the supplies that were being unloaded from the trucks.

"Just a moment more. Let them fully set themselves up," Lane muttered to everyone, watching closely. He tightened his hands on his joysticks, hands sweating. "And... now!"

As one, the eight Battlemechs charged across the open plains, rapidly covering ground toward the spaceport. Getting into range, Kyle and Samantha let loose with their Gauss Rifles on the enemy. A Commonwealth _Thunderbolt _ambled backwards as three Gauss slugs pummeled its chest, punching into the armor plates and snapping off chunks of metal. Sparks flew from the collision point, throwing the huge 'mech's aim off.

Lane dropped his crosshairs onto an enemy _Viking _and squeezed his triggers when he achieved a lock. Thirty warheads streaked out of his 'mech's missile pods, exploding against the enemy _Viking _in a rapid strong of explosions like firecrackers. The bulky 'mech stumbled from the fire and kinetic force as its armor was ravaged, leaving it open. Jennifer's ER PPC sent a vivid blue beam slashing across the _Viking_'s right leg, vaporizing layers of armor.

The _Viking _pilot quickly got his bearings back, settling his 'mech into a comfortable position. Lane's warning system beeped too late to dodge as dozens of LRM's streaked from the _Viking_'s missile pods and hammered Lane's _Mad Cat_. Hanging on for dear life, Lane fought to keep his 75-ton 'mech upright, painfully aware of the massive damage that his damage tracker was showing. _Nothing critical is breached, but I lost a few tons of armor just now! Sheesh!_

Apparently the _Viking _pilot flushed some coolant, because his 90-ton monster turned and unleashed another LRM volley, this time on Michael's _Kodiak_. The Clan assault 'mech jerked back as missiles exploded against its left torso and arm, sending flaming shards of armor flying everywhere. The enemy _Thunderbo__lt _recovered and slashed the _Kodiak _with its large laser, melting off globs of armor.

"Ease off, lads," Zack growled, his hulking _BattleMaster _lumbering forward and raising its guns. The 'mech's LRM 15 showered the injured _Viking _with missiles right around the cockpit, stunning the pilot. Zack's ER PPC stabbed into the 'mech's weakened head armor, obliterating the cockpit with one shot. Defeated, the smoking _Viking_'s inner bones groaned as the 'mech listed to one side, then collapsed to the rocky ground in a heap.

Zack turned his guns to a hostile _Warhammer_, his PPC gouging a charred scar on the 70-ton 'mech's center torso. The _Warhammer _responded with a PPC that Zack side-stepped, but the _Warhammer _fired another PPC that tore armor off the right torso of Zack's _BattleMaster_. Confidently, Chen's own _BattleMaster _stepped forward and released one ER PPC and large laser, severing the _Warhammer_'s left arm. The _Warhammer _swiveled awkwardly from side to side, its gyro fighting to adjust for the missing mass. At once, Samantha's twin Light Gauss Rifles pounded the _Warhammer_'s chest with ballistic slugs, and then Lane's combined ER PPC and Ultra Autocannon 10 punctured the big 'mech's critical inner systems. Fire erupted from the _Warhammer_'s chest as the 'mech fell face-first onto the ground like a toppled statue.

"Taking a lot of fire!" Michael warned. Although two big Commonwealth 'mechs had gone down, fire from the other two enemy lances continued to come from all over, adding up a lot of damage on Lane's group.

"Don't change tactics yet!" Lane barked. "Take out the last two big 'mechs, then we'll focus on the other lances. Long-range fire, now!"

The last two big enemy 'mechs, a _Sunder _and a _Crusader_, desperately fired back in the absence of their lancemates. The _Sunder_'s large lasers raked Jennifer's nimble _Uziel_, melting off sheets of armor from the _Uziel_'s torso. Meanwhile, the _Crusader_'s LRM 15's exploded against Kyle's _Shadow Cat_, throwing the 45-ton sniper onto its back from the sheer force. Lasers and small Autocannons kept peppering Lane's group from all sides.

"I've got your backs," Samantha said confidently, lining up her _Marauder_'s blocky arm pods. The arm guns spat out two Gauss slugs, each ramming into the _Sunder_'s thick armor. The _Sunder _launched a flight of SRM 4's in time to pummel Michael's _Kodiak_, but then the Gauss slugs hit and the _Sunder _lost its balance from the force of the impact. Chen's large lasers scorched away more armor from the huge 'mech, and then Makoto's little _Cougar _raced forward with all guns hot.

The _Cougar_'s ER medium lasers lit up, stabbing into the largest armor wound on the _Sunder_'s chest. Before the 90-ton 'mech could react, Makoto's Autocannon 5 and SRM 4's tore into the _Sunder_'s chest wound, triggering a trio of internal explosions. Desperate, the _Sunder _fired back with SRM's and medium lasers, but Makoto's nimble 'mech raced in circles around the _Sunder_, evading all damage.

Lane winced as more lasers and missiles chewed away at his _Mad __Cat_'s armor, some patches of armor growing dangerously thin. _I'm about to lose my right arm and missile pod! _He realized. _Better use them before I lose them. _He loosed an LRM 15 from his right missile pod, and the warheads knocked back the injured _Sunder_. Finally, Lane's UAC barked a stream of deadly shells that chewed at the _Sunder_'s exposed innards, triggering fatal internal explosions. Bleeding sparks and gear oil, the _Sunder _swayed and fell on its side, crushing its Autocannon 20 arm and bending it with a loud screech of metal.

The _Crusader_'s pilot apparently had no fear, for he ignored the _Sunder_'s fall and instead loosed twin SRM 6 clusters that pounded into Chen's _BattleMaster_, ravaging the big 'mech's wounded armor plating. In retaliation, Zack's own _BattleMaster _stomped toward the _Crusader_, its ER PPC punishing the _Crusader _on its left torso. Then, Zack raised the pistol of his big 'mech and triggered the Autocannon 20. The _Crusader _stumbled back as though punched in the gut as the Autocannon shells pummeled it. Then, Michael's _Kodiak _took the lead, its ER large laser and four ER medium lasers finishing the job.

The eight remaining Commonwealth 'mechs fell back, none of them bigger than 55 tons. The heat-resistant dropships hadn't moved an inch, their crew too busy taking shelter from the battle. The supply trucks had drawn back from the battle but remained within visual range.

Kyle's _Shadow Cat _got back on its feet, and its huge Gauss Rifle punished an enemy _Bushwacker _on its torso, blasting off a chunk of armor. The 55-ton 'mech reeled from the blow, barely able to hit back with its LRM 5's and ER large laser. The _Shadow Cat _shuddered from the blows, but then Jennifer's ER medium lasers and SRM 6 punished the _Bushwacker _further, keeping Kyle out of danger. However, combined fire from the enemy 'mechs sliced into Jennifer's _Uziel_, causing fires to leak from the medium 'mech. "I'm punching out!" Jennifer declared, her ejection pod slipping out of the _Uziel _just in time.

"Damn it," Lane muttered out loud, his heart hammering and hands sweaty. Every time he moved his _Mad Cat_, it groaned and creaked from its many injuries, but he couldn't stop now. Instead, he lined up his crosshairs and his combined ER PPC, ER medium laser, and UAC 10 all pounded an enemy _Shadow Hawk_, blasting the 55-ton 'mech into pieces. Nearby, Makoto's _Cougar _evaded enemy fire while landing shots on an enemy _Owens_, ravaging the 35-ton 'mech. Then, Michael's SRM 6's and fierce UAC 20 shattered the _Owens _into pieces. Another pair of Commonwealth 'mechs soon followed, easing the pressure on Lane's group.

"Taking fire!" Michael yelled as the enemy 'mechs' fire began to concentrate on him. His lumbering _Kodiak _strained to evade fire, but its huge, slow frame made for a good target. His UAC 20 blasted off the arm of an enemy _Wolfhound_, but then the combined fire broke apart the _Kodiak_'s armor and sent the 100-tonner crashing to the ground. Michael's escape pod leaped into the sky just like Jennifer's, leaving the defeated 'mech behind.

"Pull it together! We've nearly got them!" Lane shouted to his men, loosing another LRM barrage at an enemy _Vindicator_. However, missiles from an enemy _Centurion _blew up on the right missile pod of Lane's _Mad Cat_, knocking the launcher offline and throwing off Lane's balance. Rushing to his commander's defense, Makoto raced toward the _Centurion _and showered it with fire, blasting off its Autocannon arm. Advancing on his prey, Chen fired his three medium pulse lasers on the enemy _Centuri__on_, reducing it to scraps.

More of the Commonwealth's 'mechs fell before the onslaught until at last, only one enemy _Uziel _remained standing, its armor badly damaged. Lane lit up his ER PPC, UAC 10, and ER medium laser on the final opponent, and he sighed with relief as his combined fire reduced the enemy _Uziel _to a smoking scrap heap.

"R-report in," Lane keyed into the comm, trying to steady himself.

"Ready for service, sir," Makoto reported.

"I'm fine, sir," Kyle added. Zack, Chen, and Samantha confirmed much the same, so Lane slowly guided his ravaged _Mad Cat _toward the four dropships.

"In that case," Lane said with a grin, "let's claim our prize."

* * *

"Kyle! Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you," Cassandra gushed, leaping out of the cargo bay of one of the Commonwealth trucks when Lane's group secured the convoy on foot. Kyle embraced his little sister tightly as both Alphonse and Bellany climbed out of the truck. All three technicians were still clad in their party clothes, which were now somewhat creased and dirty.

"Couldn't have had better timing," Bellany grinned wearily as she stepped onto open ground. "Ingvar Bjornstad's security officers caught us and arranged to have the three of us taken to Adelis' base itself. Little did they know that eight little Tigers would be lying in wait..."

Lane laughed. "I'd never let Adelis get his hands on you guys."

Zack, meanwhile, stepped forward with the four dropship captains in tow, a gleeful expression on the elderly Mechwarrior's face. "These lads aren't so tough without their Mechwarrior guards around," Zack commented smugly, watching the dropship commanders quake with anxiety. "They went from Adelis' trusted delivery commanders to our private chauffeurs. Brilliant, isn't it?"

One of the captains made a face. "You won't get away with this," he said sternly. "You think you can just push around the Commonwealth of Narvosk? Emmanuel Adelis will punish you for this! The Lorins and everyone else will pay!"

Michael snarled and seized the man's uniform collar, lifting him off the ground. "The Lorins have shed enough blood to stop Adelis' crazed power grab!" he roared, thrusting his face into the captain's. "Tuani IV, Gwanwyn, Castell, Dewrder, Sofran, Ceinder! All these Lorin worlds have burned and millions have died because Emmanuel Adelis wants to conquer the former Free Worlds League!" He lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "It is Emmanuel Adelis who will pay the price. Mark my words." He set the man back down, taking a few steps back.

Jennifer took her side by Lane, clasping her hand with his. "It's time to end all this, Lane, my dear," she said confidently, looking into his eyes with her amber ones. Her hand tightened on his. "I'm not normally one for vengeance, but this time, you know..."

"I know," Lane nodded. "Our son has gone almost one third of his life on the run. We haven't walked through our front door since last April. I hardly even remember what our own room back home looks like, or which shops were near our neighborhood. And Cassandra and Alphonse couldn't even get a honeymoon yet. We're owed all these things when all this is over."

Jennifer nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Exactly right."

Lane addressed his men at large. "We've won today, but there's one more battle to go. Kristoffer Hasek-Davion's force has a number of infantry platoons we'll need to storm Adelis' base once we get there. No 'mechs can survive a battle in the intense heat of Narvosk's day side, so this will be settled person-to-person. Parker's group has conquered enough enemy forces so that the Commonwealth will stay off our backs for a while. As soon as Kristoffer and Parker get ready, we all fly to Adelis' base... and we settle the score."

* * *

Norwegian translations (approximate)

_Hallo? Er noen der? Hallo?_ "Hello? Is somebody there? Hello?"

_Ingen gjester er tillatt opp her! _No guests are allowed up here!"

S_topp akkurat der! _"Stop right there!"

_Jeg vil at timebasert rapport. _"I want your hourly report."

_Hven e__r dette? "_Who is this?"


	39. Chapter 39

**THIRTY NINE**

**by RougeBaron**

_**Pianura Spaceport outskirts,  
Narvosk, Former FWL,  
April 14, 3080**_

To Tiger Wong, it felt anti-climatic that the potentially final strike would be done in 'dispossessed' fashion. So far the Ridinghood Cavaliers, Striking Tigers, and New St. Andrews forces did remarkably well driving the Commonwealth's war machines back on all fronts, and by his calculation the Commonwealth's army was badly disarrayed, with their remaining guards boxed by the New St. Andrews and Striking Tigers from all directions, and the reserve force too far to reinforce the beleaguered main units. It was just one strike away from delivering a mortal blow to the Commonwealth's army.

Still, the choice was not his to make. The remaining army of the Commonwealth hid in a region of the planet inaccessible to Battlemechs, and the only way finish this job was to go on foot using customized dropships. It seemed that Emmanuel Adelis picked the right place for his hiding spot, and used the nature of Narvosk as his best defense.

As a Mechwarrior, Tiger didn't really like going dispossessed. It made him feel weak. True, he had had intensive hand-to-hand combat training when he was in the Capellan army, but no martial arts could stop a bullet, a laser, or smorgasbord of splinters from exploding grenades. In a 'mech, he was safely cocooned by multiple layers of Ferro-Fibrous armor. He could withstand a barrage of autocannon shells or a volley of armor-piercing warheads. Here, outside, he was just Tiger Wong. A bullet the size of a pea could kill him.

A platoon of Hell Jumpers passed him by, and Tiger looked at them with envy. He arrived at the weapon stack, carelessly spread out on several tables. He took a Rorynex with several magazines, a hold-out pistol, and a couple of frag grenades. He slung the Rorynex on his shoulder, the pistol on his pants, and the grenades on his belt. If the situation demanded more than that, then he just had to rely on his _hudie shuang dao_, the short blade he carried everywhere as his last defensive system.

"The butterfly blade," Chen of the Striking Tigers came as Tiger unsheathed his blade for a check. "An elegant combat weapon for people with strong Chinese tradition like you." He stood by Tiger and leaned toward it, taking a closer look at the shiny weapon. "May I?"

"Sure," Tiger handed the sword to Chen. "Order of Maskirovka. I got it as an award when I graduated from Sian University."

"There's an ancient tradition that says once you draw the blade out, you can not sheath it back before it draws blood," Chen extended his arm while holding Tiger's blade. "Otherwise it will turn on you. That's why the owner cuts his own finger with the blade after he cleans it. I've never seen anybody do it, so if you're doing it now, I'd like to stick around."

Of course it was not true. The fact that Chen wrongfully used the myth of _kukri_, the legendary Gurkha blade, to describe Tiger's butterfly blade – with an emphasis on cutting Tiger's own finger – was just his effort to draw a smile from him. "That's the _kukri_ myth," Tiger grinned, taking back the blade and sheathed it on his hip as he started walking toward the dropship. "I have drawn my blade many times, but it never drew blood. I only used it once to scare off Lyran jerks several years ago. However, I appreciate your gag. I need it."

"I see there's no fooling an old-code scholar like you," Chen replied with a chuckle. "Well, good luck to you. I hope we meet again at the end of this war."

"Same to you," Tiger replied. When he reached the dropship, he took the second deck where the rest of the Cavaliers had waited. Parker, Evee, Kristoffer and Tyrine were having a last-minute check while Rocher, Chilali, and Hotaru had already buckled up. Tiger paused briefly; it was only the second time they went on a mission together, and while he never questioned her expertise in combat, it was still strange to see her among the likes of Parker and Tyrine and Rocher.

"What are you doing here?" Tiger took the empty seat next to Hotaru and strapped himself in. "You're not coming down with us, are you?"

"We are going on foot," Hotaru replied, half whispering. "There will be a lot of casualties. Evee wanted me to help the wounded. I am a field surgeon. This is why Evee hired me. This is what I do best."

Yes, everybody wanted to see the end of the war. Everybody lost a piece of themselves, and nobody would stop until they could fill the gap with the fall of the Commonwealth. Tiger understood that. He squeezed Hotaru's hand, and looked at her eyes in the earnest. "Promise me you will never leave this dropship. Promise me now."

"I promise," Hotaru replied, and for the first time since they met Tiger saw fire in her eyes, "if you promise me to go back to this dropship alive, wherever you go." She squeezed Tiger's hand back. "We've come this far, Tiger-san. We've sacrificed a lot of things. Let's end this together, alive, in triumph. Promise me you will see the end of this war with me."

"Deal," Tiger nodded. "You have my word on that."

"All right, boys and girls, this is it," Parker said as he strapped himself in front of Tiger. "This is what we come here for. If we do this right, by this time tomorrow we will be drinking champagne and smoking cigars. But I do not want any mistakes today, and I do not want heroes. Do exactly what I say, and we'll get out of this hell just fine." His hard eyes scanned his troops. "Tiger, Rocher, you're going down with me. We'll go behind the Hell Jumpers. They have armor and heavy weaponry, so let them take the brunt of the Commonwealth's firepower. Once they broke the perimeter, we'll go with Kristoffer and Tyrine's group to secure the communication chamber. There may be heavy resistance, so do not take them on yourself. Back off and let the Hell Jumpers handle them. Do you understand?"

"Got it Chief," Rocher stuck up his thumb, followed by a nod by Tiger.

"Evee and Chilali will help Hotaru take care of the injured," Parker continued. "You're the only one that knows what to do, Hotaru. Tell them what to do. There will be a lot of dying people coming into the dropship, so this is not the time to play timid. You're a surgeon and also a soldier. You're in charge, so act like a ranking officer."

_"Ryokai!"_ Hotaru replied enthusiastically. "I will not let you down."

By this time, the dropship captain announced the liftoff sequence within 30 seconds. The dropship shook violently, then a powerful G-force nailed everybody to the seats. The liftoff took almost half an hour, during which each Cavaliers member sunk into silent reckoning, before the dropship eased up on the border of the atmosphere. The rumbling noise turned into a soft hum, and the quake shrunk to a mere vibration.

"Boys and girls, I have been very fortunate to have hired and worked with you," Evee broke the silence. "Let me be the first to say thank you to each and every one of you. Consider your contract over by the end of this battle. You are free to go wherever you want. I would miss you all. However, my offer still stands. Come with me and Parker to New St. Andrews, and I will give you a boring mercenary life where you get to twiddle your thumbs six days a week."

Again, it was a deliberate effort to ease the tension. Rocher broke into uproarious mirth, while Tiger and Hotaru shared a quick chuckle. Chilali, however, was not as jovial as her comrades. "If you agree to rebuild my Snowbird squadron, I'll take your offer," she said, shooting a firm look at Evee.

"Your primary job will be overseeing farming and mining transports," Evee jested good naturely. "Once in a while you'll have to transport injured miners or cowboys that get trampled by the cattles. Very rarely you'll have to rescue some doofus that get stranded in a mountain, or rich blokes whose yacht won't start in the middle of the sea. And if you enjoy tourism, you'll get to take old couple to see the dull New St. Andrews from the air."

"Compared to this? I'll give New St. Andrews a try for a year or two, then I'll see where everything goes." Chilali paused briefly. "But I want my squadron. I want full responsibility of my squadron; I want to train them to fit my fighting style. And if I decide to leave New St. Andrews, my squadron comes with me. I came to the Ridinghood Cavaliers bringing my own squadron. I lost it fighting for you. It's only fair that you give it back to me."

Evee answered with a nod. "I'll see what I can do." She switched to Hotaru. "What about you?"

"I have nowhere else to go, Ma'am," Hotaru replied sheepishly. "I am going wherever you go."

"There won't be many people in New St. Andrews who needs surgery, except maybe the careless cattlers, miners, the mountain-climbing doofus, or the old couple who need hip replacements," suddenly Rocher yapped. "Or, you can switch gear to veterinarian business. I bet there are more sick cattles than humans at New St. Andrews."

"Are you trying to be funny, Rocher?" Tiger snarled, coming to Hotaru's defense.

"So what do you suggest we do? Singing war chant until we reach our target?" Rocher grumbled. "We're going to the belly of the beast, and I'm trying to share some things with the whole group, in case some of us don't make it back alive. I don't hear you sharing something, Tiger. What are you going to do after this war ends?"

It took a while for Tiger to answer. "I don't know. I was always a Capellan soldier. All I want was to dedicate myself for the glory of Capellan Confederation. I was forced to do mercenary work because I butted head with my superior. Now that I have been pardoned, and my credentials have been restored, I can be a Capellan soldier once more."

Tiger waited for a moment to gauge the reaction from the Cavaliers. Most of them shot impatient stare at him, waiting for him to finish, either with shocking news or the typical Tiger-esque decision. Hotaru, on the other hand, looked at him with her eyes wide open, and her jaw hanging close to her chest. She was curious but scared at the same time.

Looking at her reaction made it even harder for Tiger to decide. One one side his lifelong dream to become a Capellan soldier was waiting for him with open hands. It was everything he wanted as a child, and everything he wanted now. On the other hand, Hotaru was a beautiful, smart, funny, and shockingly wise young woman who he had been falling for, and just by her reaction to his revelation, he knew the feeling was mutual. Hotaru didn't have to say anything to let him know that she wanted him to stay with the Cavaliers. She was asking him, begging him, pleading for him to grow the seeds they planted together within their hearts. And after everything they went through, it was his only logical move to spend the rest of his life after the war… if the Capellan didn't stand in his way.

"But?" Chilali asked, guessing that Tiger still had more to say.

"If you go through hardship together, if you sacrifice your life for people who sacrifice their lives for you, you'll become attached to them," Tiger replied slowly. "In Chinese tradition, a man's first responsibility is to his family. You are my family now."

"That's nice, Tigress, but in case you have been carried away too far by family matters, we are mercenaries," Rocher huffed. "Our responsibility to the Cavaliers goes just as far as the contract. You don't owe them anything after this war ends."

"So I take it that you're leaving, Rocher?" Evee quickly snagged Rocher's hint. "Do you not think my offer is good enough?"

"Ma'am, I am grateful for every opportunity you gave me, but taking care of stupid rednecks doesn't do it for me," Rocher answered nonchalantly, as if nobody would get hurt by his comment. "I'm barely 23. I want to see a lot of things, do a lot of things, see wars, see peace, see Solaris games, win a Solaris championship, fight Clanners, fight the anti-Clanners, overthrow a government, sit in a government, before I settle down in a quiet world, away from the brouhaha that we all call the Inner Sphere. Maybe I'll get a nice girl to warm my bed."

"Fight the anti-Clanners?" that comment surely piqued Parker's interest. Despite the fact that Rocher was the backbone of the Ridinghood Cavaliers throughout the war, he still thought that Rocher's employment was a mistake, so he was relieved upon hearing that Rocher was going to leave. But some of Rocher's comments were utterly bizarre he just had to ask. "You speak as if we are still in the 3050's."

"Some things don't change, Chief," Rocher moaned apathetically. "Some people were _made_ anti-Clanners all their lives, like the Farlow bunch over there. They call themselves The Prodigies, but what I see are just some whiny-ass kids who think they can beat a Kerensky protégé. I only fought one of them once in the battlefield, and I think I can kick their asses, if you coach me like Natasha Kerensky coached you."

Parker was about to shoot a tirade at Rocher, but Evee squeezed his hand. "You're free to go after this mission, Rocher, but with that attitude, you're going nowhere," she spoke with venom in her voice. "You can't see who your friend and who your enemy is. You are a great warrior, but if you don't know who to shoot, your talent is just a waste in the battlefield. You have a lot to learn, and the most important thing is to know your place."

Unexpectedly, Rocher replied with a smile. "I survived more things than you could imagine, Ma'am. I survived a greedy periphery duchess, a Clanner working for Maskirovka, and two different mercenary units at the same time. Thank you very much, but I know my way around the Inner Sphere. I can watch my back."

Rocher's pompous demeanor provoked dissent from the rest of the Cavaliers, and everybody started firing flames and cusses at him, but the dropship captain's announcement about 20 minutes to drop off cut the conversation between them. The dropship rattled worse than during take off, and temperature skyrocketed to feverish pitch. The living quarters felt like the cockpit of a battlemech during pitched battle minus the triggers and coolant flush. All they could do was just to sit, sweat, and wait for the descent to complete.

And then, the engine whirred down before a massive shock jangled the dropship. Half of the lightbulbs burst in showering sparks, and ceiling panels clattered on the floor, exposing cables and conduits in between metal frames. Wall panels warped and twisted, but luckily nothing came loose and injured the Cavaliers before they got off from their seats.

And then, everything went silent. No sound, no quake, nothing. Just the intense heat.

"This is it, boys," Parker reacted first. "Move out and rally at the bay door!"

Tiger unbuckled his strap, checked his guns and ammunition, then rushed to the door, but Hotaru caught his wrist. The touch of Hotaru's soft skin stopped Tiger, and he turned around to meet her eyes. He caught her agony, and he wished he could do more than just stared back into them. But Hotaru's eyes were so full of emotion Tiger didn't know how to react.

"When the Commonwealth of Narvosk took something from me, I swore I would live through everything to see its fall," Hotaru whispered. Her eyes started to well up. "But now, it doesn't matter anymore. I just want you to come back. I don't care if the Commonwealth goes down in flames or we all die in flames. Win or lose, live or die, I want to do it with you. So please, come back to me. Remember your words, Tiger-chan. I will be waiting for you here."

Tiger didn't answer, because there was nothing else to be said. Hotaru said everything for both of them, and she didn't need his answer. So he just grabbed her shoulder, pulled her into his embrace, and mashed his lips against hers. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with hunger as if it was their last time together. And Tiger held nothing back. He matched her passion by passion, letting her know that he meant everything he said.

Evee watched the couple with relief. She had known about the growing romance between the two, although neither side would make an effort to express their affection to each other until now. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him, it was obvious that they shared the same feeling. But as painful as it was watching Tiger and Hotaru torturing themselves, she chose not to interfere. It was something that Tiger and Hotaru had to work it out between them, just like she and Parker had to decide what was best for them.

"Come on, loverboy," Rocher tugged Tiger's arm. "We're gonna miss the party."

Tiger painfully let Hotaru go, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then rushed out of the living quarter. He just couldn't stand looking at her, knowing that it could be their last time together. Hotaru bit her lips to hold her cry, but when Evee came and gently hug her, she lost it. She exploded into a sobbing heap of flesh on Evee's shoulder.

"I will bring him back," Parker said firmly, ignoring the fact that Hotaru wasn't particularly listening to him. "I give you my word." He gave Evee a quick peck on the cheek, cocked his Hawk Eagle, then gave a nod at Rocher. "Let's go."

"Kick ass time!" Rocher replied enthusiastically as he followed Parker to regroup with the rest of the team.


	40. Chapter 40

**FORTY**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Commonwealth Dropship, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 14, 3080**_

Knowing that this battle would be a big one, to say the least, Lane Farlow went over his equipment once again in his cramped personal quarters on board one of the stolen dropships. A bullet-proof vest fit snugly over his long-sleeved tan shirt, and his dark gray pants had several deep pockets and spare ammunition packs strapped to them. A Bowie knife was sheathed on his left thigh and combat boots adorned his feet. Lane wandered over to his desk and picked up his weapon, an assault carbine designed by the Lorin family and brought by the crew of the _King Arthur_. The R-21 Falcon assault carbine was a marvel of weapons design, from its sleek black finish to its comfortable but sturdy frame to the ultra-precise magnification scope mounted on top. A thick magazine clung to the weapon's underside, providing enough ammo for twelve 3-shot bursts. Although both Lane and Jennifer had practiced using the Falcon at firing ranges back home on Tchamba, neither of them had ever used one in combat.

_Still, _Lane thought to himself, _what better chance to test it out? I can trust my life to this weapon._

At that moment the door to his room slid open and Jennifer walked in, wearing similar armor as her husband. An R-21 Falcon was slung on her back and a .50 Hawk Eagle was holstered at her hip, but despite the heavy weaponry, Jennifer smiled warmly and embraced Lane. "You look good to go, soldier."

"Good as I'll ever be." Lane kissed his wife and tapped his carbine with a fingernail. "This'll be way different than shooting target sheets at the range."

"Just relax. I'll be by your side," Jennifer assured him, glancing at Lane's right leg.

Lane took a step back. "Wait, you don't suppose I'll be a liability because of my leg?"

"No, it's not that," Jennifer shook her head with another small smile. "You've been practicing moving with that leg constantly and you'll be fine. What's more important, however, is that I'll be with you because of what this means to us personally."

Fitting his R-21 Falcon onto his back, Lane cocked his head slightly. "Oh yeah?"

"Listen." Jennifer took both of Lane's hands. "It's been more than a year since we last walked through our front door. Our neighbors might think we're dead! The bartender at your favorite bar must have forgotten your usual drink at this point."

Lane paused for a second. "I think I forgot it too," he admitted.

"Do you realize that Conrad has spent the last third of his life so far on the run?"

"That occurred to me a few times."

"And he deserves a safe, loving home to grow up in, not the stark metal walls of dropships and jumpships," Jennifer added. "We're assaulting Emmanuel Adelis' base because the former Free Worlds League needs us, but I'll be by your side because _we _need each other. We vowed to spend the rest of our lives together, and, well... Adelis tried to ruin that."

"And he's not going to," Lane responded firmly. "By this time in a month or two, we'll be at home fetching the daily paper, driving Conrad to pre-school and watching our favorite sports teams lose on TV."

Jennifer loosened her grip on Lane's hands and burst out laughing. "Well, with _that _in mind, let's go fight for the many years we have left to spend together, hmmmm?"

Lane held his wife tight. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

_**Docking Bay 01, Commonwealth Headquarters, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 14, 3080**_

According to Sayuri, the entire Commonwealth Headquarters complex was built underground in the shadowy region of an enormous crater on Narvosk's day side. Lane could already visualize gigantic bay doors opening on the roof, admitting the three dropships from the hellish atmosphere above. The Striking Tigers, a few of the Ridinghood Cavaliers, and a lot of Kristoffer's men were ready to deploy and begin the operation. Standing in the bay area of his dropship, Lane did a quick head count. There was himself and Jennifer, plus Kyle, Makoto, Zack, Chen, Kobel Morthav, Darchin Gulamar, Yarem Merchilla, and enough other Tigers to make thirty-eight men and women prepared for infantry combat.

"...and I'm telling _you_, mate, that betting against me is a bad idea," Zack muttered to Chen. "Do you know how many Combine soldiers I killed during my time? Too bloody many to count. Hell, there was this one time..."

"I'll double it. 2,000 C-Bills to whoever gets the highest body count," Chen grinned back, his leathery, scarred face oddly menacing despite the smile. "And a keg, too."

Zack's eyes widened. "You're on, Capellan! I've always wanted a new keg... how generous of you."

"You are soon going to eat those words," Chen retorted. "The score is about to be settled."

Lane winced. _Do those guys ever stop competing? Talk about Davion-Liao rivalry... Zack never calls Chen "Capellan" unless he's serious. Still, they're still good friends... I think._

"Ready op!" Henri DuMont declared, hefting his M4A1 assault rifle to the ready position. A communication device was set into his ear. "Door's about to open. We're going in fast!"

Only a minute after the dropship settled to the hangar, the dropship's bay door lowered, its engines whining steadily. As soon as the door lowered itself into a ramp, Lane beheld the biggest hangar he had ever seen, a square chamber with rounds lights far overhead surrounding the closed hangar doors. Hundreds of crew members filled the place, tending to small aerospace vehicles and moving around crates of supplies on forklifts and flatbed vehicles. As soon as the soldiers of the three stolen dropships poured out into the hangar, however, the workers froze.

"I am warning you all only once," Kristoffer's voice boomed into the shocked silence. _"Run."_

As intruder alarms blared to life, the panicked workers flooded to the doors leading to the rest of the base, frantically punching in codes to get the doors open.

"Go go go!" Kristoffer shouted, and 108 of his power-armored soldiers marched quickly in formation, confronting the hangar workers and forcing the doors to remain open. Just as quickly, the armored soldiers poured into the hallways beyond, beckoning for the Cavaliers and Tigers to follow suit. Gripping his R-21 Falcon tightly, Lane crowded in through one door with his fellow Striking Tigers, his ears straining to catch the sound of Narvosk troopers arriving.

Kristoffer's men spread out across several well-lit hallways and offices, searching for a usable databank. Meanwhile, the Cavaliers and Tigers covered the doors, and just in time: the doors flew open to reveal dozens of Narvosk troopers, all wearing _Phalanx _battle armor with the SRM 4 pods removed for ease of indoor movement. All of them carried assorted assault rifles and opened fire, their thousands of bullets rattling off the armor of Kris' armored soldiers. Falling into formation, Kris' soldiers weathered the assault and raised their guns, shuddering the hallways with their return fire. Lane clapped his hands to his ears, grimacing as the repeated shooting hammered his eardrums in the confined space. Still, here and there the Narvosk soldiers fell, their armor shattered and the men's blood and bone shards flying into the air in a grotesque display.

Shaken, but not defeated, the _Phalanx _troopers slipped into cover, allowing the rest of the New St. Andrews forces' bullets to hit only empty air. As one, Kris' soldiers ceased fire to reload, and that was when the Narvosk troops returned fire, spraying their munitions everywhere. Wall paneling and light fixtures shattered and dented from the vicious attack, causing some sections of the hallways to go dark. Worse, Kris' men fell back from the fierce counter-attack, one after another stumbling back with injuries or slumping over in death. The mingled scents of gunpowder and blood filled the hallway like a noxious gas, but still the two armies fought, with the New St. Andrews forces returning fire as fast as they could.

The Cavaliers and Tigers were already well into cover, knowing better than to take on armored soldiers. Still, Rocher reached to his belt, unhooking a fragmentation grenade.

"What are you doing?" Tiger yelled over the din as Rocher popped out of cover, the primed grenade tight in his hand.

"Giving us the edge!" Rocher shouted back, his face contorting in concentration. Winding his arm back like a pitcher, Rocher flung the grenade down the nearest hallway, letting the grenade bounce and roll toward the Narvosk armored soldiers. At once, the Narvosk troopers scrambled back from a sudden fiery explosion that blossomed in the cramped battlefield. Shocked by the reckless move, the Narvosk troopers worked haphazardly to get back into positions, but Kris' men opened fire systematically, carefully choosing their targets. The Narvosk troopers fell in a bloody heap, with only a few of them breaking free to make a headlong charge.

"Dammit!" Rocher raised his twin submachine guns and opened fire on a wounded Narvosk soldier who charged straight at him, but in his panic, Rocher could only send his bullets at the soldier's armored chest. Just as the soldier got within melee range and drew back an arm to take Rocher's head off, Tiger snapped his machine gun's sights on target and blasted out the Narvosk soldier's visor. With blood leaking from his mangled helmet, the soldier crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

Rocher ground his teeth and fell back into cover. "Saved my ass, you did."

"Gee, you sound almost grateful," Tiger smirked as Kris' men finished off the Narvosk troops in their hallway. "But still... good toss."

"Yeah."

A ringing silence fell as the last of the Narvosk armored soldiers fell, and a few more spent cartridges clinked to the tiled floors before silence fell entirely. The survivors of Kris' battle armor soldiers gathered their dead into neat piles, dragging their comrades respectfully together. One of them approached Parker. "76% casualties," he reported. "Just 26 of us are ready to go, but with any luck, Emmanuel Adelis ran out of armored soldiers. He must have tried to crush us in one all-in attack."

"Let us hope," Parker huffed. "My men and the Striking Tigers can handle regular infantry, but not armored ones. Have your men found any useful data?"

As if on cue, one of Kris' men called over, "I've got something!" Parker, Henri, Lane, and a few others rushed into an office where one soldier had hacked into a computer terminal. "Schematics for the base, as well as personnel files," the soldier summarized. "Looks like we _did _take out nearly all of the base's armored troopers, but a lot of regular troopers are still out there and they'll want blood."

"We can handle that," Parker put in. "Just show me how to reach Adelis' chambers."

"Here." The soldier pointed out various parts of the layout. "If we make our way north, we'll reach the central elevator which takes us straight there. Just have to get past any defensive forces."

Henri frowned. "It can be that easy?"

"This base was never built to withstand a heavy assault like ours," the soldier explained. "Adelis expected that he would never be attacked here, having secrecy and Narvosk's hot atmosphere as his main defenses. We'll just have to..."

Several people cried out in alarm as everything went black, and Lane's heart leaped into his throat as darkness pressed against his eyes. _What just happened? _Only seconds later, however, dim emergency lights flared to life all over the place, putting everyone in a semi-twilight with countless armored bodies lying everywhere.

"Emergency power," Lane realized. "Wait a minute... you don't suppose...?"

Parker settled into the computer's chair, his thick fingers flying over the keyboard. He pursed his lips, glaring at the screen. "Yes, Mr. Farlow. Adelis shut down the base's main power in an attempt to stop us. The hangar bay doors won't open, keeping our stolen dropships in place so we cannot escape. What is more, the central elevator is no longer functioning."

"What!" the New St. Andrews soldier blurted.

Parker huffed. "That elevator is huge and runs through the entire base, and it consumes a lot of the power used here. Right now, there is no way to reach Adelis or his communication staff or primary databanks."

Jennifer wandered into the room. "There must be some way," she put in earnestly. "After all, wherever that power was shut down, we can start it up again."

"As long as we can fight our way there, I imagine," Parker commented warily. "According to these schematics, the power control station is far from the elevator. Our best bet is to send a team to capture the power station and turn it back on long enough for a second team to take the elevator to Adelis' central chambers."

"Not sure if we should split our numbers after casualties like these," Henri lamented, "but it's a solid plan. My Striking Tigers are willing to take that power station."

Kris entered the room next. "I've heard everything," he said. "My men should take back that power station. I will bet that Adelis is predicting our plan, and if so, he will put his best surviving men at the power station. My armored troopers will provide the manpower needed to retake it. The Cavaliers and Tigers can handle the elevator's defenses."

"A solid plan," Parker nodded. "Rocher, Tiger and I will go with the Striking Tigers. Best of luck, Kris."

"And the same to you," Kris saluted.

* * *

_**Commonwealth Headquarters, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 14, 3080**_

Lane decided that he definitely did not like how many shadows clung to the corners and hallways as he and the other Striking Tigers advanced room by room, weapons poised at the ready. His mechanical right leg felt awkward and slow, and he knew that if he took a bullet to the chest, the kinetic force would easily send him sprawling because of his clumsy leg. _But still, _he thought with slight cheer, _if I take a bullet to that leg, I won't feel anything!_

"Clear," Henri declared as he and his small squad entered an office and swept the place, only to find no hostiles. As he marched through the semi-dark office with everyone else, Lane wondered how Kris's special ops team was faring with its mission to the power generators. If those guys couldn't get the job done, then he and everyone else would be trapped here.

"Hey." A gentle hand gripped Lane's shoulder, and he turned to see his wife's kind eyes while she looked at him. "Don't look so tense. We're going to get out of here. Just you watch."

"Yeah," Lane nodded. "Maybe I'm just developing a little claustrophobic streak in this place."

Jennifer shuddered. "That could go for me too. The shadows and silence are awful, even worse than the blood from earlier. This is the heart of evil, and we're currently trapped in a huge base underneath a crater on a hellishly hot world."

"Not the best vacation we've ever had."

Stifling a chuckle, Jennifer tossed her light purple hair as she and the others advanced a wide flight of steps toward another floor of offices. "When we get back home, we're going to take a _real _vacation."

"Now that I would like," Lane agreed.

Zack glanced down at his M16 and cracked a grin. "I've already bagged six, Chen. I reckon that last guy really _was _my kill. We didn't share it."

"We shot the same armored trooper," Chen retorted, gripping his own M16 tightly. "It was not all your doing!"

"It sodding was! I fired three bursts into that bastard's helmet and took him down. You just blew away his chest armor, which wound up not mattering."

"That soldier was about to catch you off-guard. Only my shots kept him from taking you apart."

Zack scrunched his eyebrows. "Really, now? You got him nice and prepped for me, but the kill was still mine. I have six, and you, five."

"Can it," Henri snapped, pressing a button to slide open a wide door. "We're getting close to the central elevator. We need to -"

At once, countless bullets hissed through the air, and as one the Striking Tigers and Ridinghood Cavaliers fell into cover in the offices behind desks, filing cabinets, and from around walls. This time, Narvosk troopers in dark gray uniforms flooded through the opened doors, their submachine guns and assault rifles blazing yellow light and smoke. A few of them even had shotguns, each shot blast blowing apart desks and chairs into wooden shards.

Lane crouched behind a wide desk next to Makoto, gritting his teeth in agitation as bullets zipped overhead and peppered the wall in puffs of plaster. "It's too hot," he warned over the din. "I'm not risking it."

"Then we'll make our chance, old friend," Makoto suggested, detaching a smoke grenade from his belt. He showed it to Lane, cracked a grin, and pulled the pin. Without exposing himself, he tossed the metal sphere over the desk, letting it billow gray smoke everywhere in the office. The Narvosk soldiers' shots became erratic, none of them coming even close to Lane and Makoto's cover. Makoto nodded once, and both he and Lane dashed from their desk and sprinted around a corner, flattening their backs against a wall.

Makoto popped out from behind cover, raising his Mini-Uzi and squeezing the trigger. The weapon shuddered and blazed fire from its muzzle, Makoto's face scrunching in concentration. A Narvosk soldier, caught off-guard, shouted as Makoto's bullets tore into his arm. The soldier fired his pistol wildly in the air as Makoto's next fire burst peppered his body with bullets, causing blood to leak from the holes in his uniform. The man collapsed, his pistol clattering to the tiled floor.

"Good one," Lane commented, emerging from cover next. He shouldered his R-21 Falcon, remembering the practice had done back at firing ranges on Tchamba. He peered down the magnification scope, sliding the glowing red cross-hairs onto the head of a heavyset Narvosk guard who was suppressing several Striking Tigers with an AK-47. Lane tensed his finger, and he felt a sharp kick on his shoulder as his Falcon spat out three large bullets. The soldier's head exploded into blood and bone shards, the headless body pitching forward and sprawling on a cluttered desk. His weapon fell to the floor, useless.

_I really hope I never get used to such a gruesome thing, _Lane remarked, sweeping his sights to another target. Already, several Tigers had gone down, and the rest could only hold back the Narvosk soldiers. Still, Zack and Chen both took turns popping out from around a wall, both of them easily dropping the numerous Narvosk guards with their weapons. Lane could hear them both shouting numbers to each other as they went, each determined to outdo the other. Three more times Lane fired, and two more targets went down: the first one took a burst to the heart, while the other only took the shots to the thigh and needed another burst to go down.

A sudden shout was Lane's only warning before a weapon butt cuffed him on his right temple. With pain flooding his head, Lane gasped as he stumbled back, nearly dropping his Falcon. A scarred Narvosk soldier, brandishing a pistol and a knife, raised his weapons and attacked. Meanwhile, nearby, a pair of soldiers had pounced on Makoto, driving the Kuritan man to the floor.

_Damn it! _Lane slipped to the side as the Narvosk solider thrust out his large knife, but before Lane could raise his Falcon to attempt a short-range kill, the soldier swept out his foot and kicked the weapon out of Lane's hands. The Falcon bounced off the wall and fell to the floor, daring its owner to risk picking it up. Deciding not to risk it, Lane quickly drew his own knife, crouching a little to lower his center of gravity. The Narvosk soldier raised his pistol to fire, so Lane copied the soldier's tactics and kicked out with his left foot. His boot smashed into the soldier's fingers, sending the pistol flying away. Grunting in effort, the soldier seized Lane's leg and pulled, trying to destabilize his foe.

Twisting his leg out of the soldier's grip, Lane lashed out his right fist, his knuckles smashing into the soldier's jaw and throwing the man's head to the side. Lane tried to throw another blow but he overextended his balance, his heavy right leg unable to shift position in time. Lane felt himself pitch forward, his arms reaching out for anything to take hold of. Quickly recovering from his wounds, the Narvosk soldier rammed his fist into Lane's stomach, then smashed his other fist into Lane's left temple. With stars exploding in his eyes and a dull throb in his stomach, Lane let himself topple to the floor.

"Time to die, punk," the soldier taunted gleefully, crouching and thrusting his knife at Lane's stomach. Suddenly getting an idea, Lane squirmed and brought up his right leg, letting the soldier's blade bounce off his hard metal limb. Much to Lane's satisfaction, the soldier's expression of bloodlust changed to bewilderment, and that was the chance Lane needed. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Lane drive his knife into the soldier's gut, keeping it there as bright red blood dribbled from the man's gaping mouth. The soldier's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell like a limp doll, still oozing blood.

Nearby, Makoto grunted as he dodged a soldier's punch, then his own quick jab bashed into the soldier's nose, stunning the man. Makoto's kick to the stomach sent the soldier toppling into a potted plant, but the other soldier was already in action. The soldier rammed the butt of his pistol into the back of Makoto's head, forcing Makoto to stumble numbly from the blow. Then the soldier aimed the pistol at his foe's skull, preparing to fire.

With a thrill of adrenaline, Lane scrambled onto the scene, seizing the man's pistol and forcing it in another direction just as the man fired. Three shots sizzled through empty air as both Lane and the soldier grappled for control of the pistol, and Makoto took his chance to grab the soldier's head and wrench it hard to the side. A wet crunch confirmed the man's demise as he slumped to the tiled floor, unmoving.

Makoto, panting hard from the exertion, offered a hand. "Glad you still have my back."

Lane took hold of Makoto's hand and shook it once. "Yeah. Maybe you'll save my ass in the next war, huh?"

"Let's hope there isn't one," Makoto commented, picking up his fallen weapon. "War claimed your parents in the 3050's and then your brother back in 3067. And now this? I cannot fathom how you can consider fighting another war."

Lane laughed hollowly. "I guess I just can't resist the call, whether I like it or not." He retrieved his fallen Falcon, shaking his head to clear it. By now, the Narvosk soldiers were finally falling back through the main hallway's doors, and the Striking Tigers and Ridinghood Cavaliers regrouped and reloaded.

Henri lowered his weapon. "Kris' team will probably secure the power station soon, but how long they can hold it is anyone's guess. We need to be at the central elevator by the time the main power is back on, and get on board at once. Both Cassandra Delarosa and Bellany Murcha co-developed an access device that can control the the elevator's security systems, but fighting our way to the elevator and keeping it will be our job alone."

"We have come this far," Parker rumbled, "and we can go farther. Adelis is a trapped rabbit, and the fox is drawing near."

Rocher made a face. "Was that from a children's book?" At the expression Tiger Wong gave him, Rocher pursed his lips and looked away.

"Lock and load, people," Henri warned. "The soldiers are bound to have reinforcements waiting for us close to the elevator. Get ready for more. Give the wounded some treatment, and we'll move out."

Seven of the Tigers had fallen in combat, including ranking officer Yarem Merchilla. Five others had suffered knife or bullet wounds in the battle, and several other Tigers bandaged their injuries. Lane reflected on the medic Hotaru back on the dropships and wondered what she would think about all this.

* * *

"Clamps!" Hotaru yelled as a geyser of blood from a wounded soldier painted the wall of the dropship's mess hall, temporarily turned into an emergency room. Her hands were all red and sticky, and her clothes were marred with blood as she fought to close the busted artery on the soldier's thigh. The soldier, writhing and screaming in agony, grabbed Chilali's hands like a vise as she tried to hand a pair of clamps to Chilali. The clamps clattered on the grated floor, and Hotaru let out a sharp groan. "I need clamps, or I'm gonna lose him!"

"He's moving too much!" Chilali twisted her arms, trying to get it free from the soldier's grip. "Why don't you knock him out first?"

"He'll die!" Hotaru cried out. "I have to stop the leak before shooting morphine or he'll die!" Another burst of blood sprayed at her. "Evee! We need help!"

Evee raced from across the room to get the clamps from the floor. Hotaru deftly pressed the clamps on the ruptured artery, welded it with her laser flesh welder. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and the soldier uttered a long howl, gripping Chilali's hands in his death throes. But Hotaru burnt the ruptured artery, then closed the wound with a field suture which fired off stapler-like clamps. The bleeding stopped within a minute.

"Done! Shoot him!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Chilali broke the pin of a morphine syrrette and pushed the needle at the base of the soldier's neck. His eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered before going completely limp. Hotaru puffed a long, relieved sigh, then picked up the splinter that was lodged on the soldier's thigh when he was carried into the emergency room. She tossed it to the trash bin.

"He's fine for the moment. Give him 500-cc of saline," Hotaru said. She turned to Evee, "What's the condition on your guy?"

"He's stable," Evee wiped a smidge of blood on her face. "He may survive for two hours, but he's in desperate need of a hospital. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Hotaru's voice sorted through painful moans and whimpers from dozens of soldiers across the hall. The worst part of being a field surgeon was to wait for the battle to end. She could save lives, but it meant nothing if the battle dragged on and they were stuck without reinforcements. She almost used up her entire saline and morphine packs, and injured soldiers kept coming in. She dreaded she ran out of first-aid packs, then Tiger came in.

The thought made her shudder.

"I'm scared, Eev," she whimpered as her eyes started to get watery. "Every time an injured soldier comes, I die a little. This becomes all too familiar to me. I don't want to see Tiger like this, but who am I to stop it?"

"I know," Evee sympathetically pulled Hotaru into her embrace. "I am scared too. But this has to happen, and the best thing we can do is to be strong for our men. That's what they need us to do, Hotaru. So let's do this together. We will walk through this, one injured soldier at a time. And if it is mine or yours, then…" she stopped for a moment, clearing her head from a horrible imagination that hit her like a tidal wave, "Then we'll just give him everything we've got."

Hotaru could only nod. She forced herself to smile, but it would have to wait. A couple of soldiers just arrived, carrying their comrade with several bullet holes on his torso. Hotaru's heart stopped briefly as she took a good look at the shot-up soldier, and let out a deep sigh when she confirmed he was not Tiger Wong.

"One injured soldier at a time," she shot her pent-up smile at Evee. "Then let's fix this one."

* * *

The elevator doors, although sealed shut, were a welcome sight to the surviving Striking Tigers and the Ridinghood Cavaliers as the armed group advanced up a wide flight of steps and reached the central chamber with the elevator. From here, at least three other wide hallways branched off in different directions, and Narvosk reinforcements could come from anywhere at any time.

"All right, deploy to cover all entrances," Henri ordered, and his Striking Tigers fanned out to train their weapons on all of the hallways. This room, a central administrative office, provided more desks, bureaus, and cubicles for cover, but the increasingly annoyed Narvosk troopers might bring small explosives with them in the next firefight, and Lane didn't like the idea of getting blasted from behind a desk by a frag grenade. Still, he crouched behind a wide desk near the east entrance with Kyle Goyua on his left and Parker Kerensky on his right.

"Tiger is helping to cover the north entrance and Rocher is with the west entrance's guard," Parker explained as he double-checked his AK's readiness. "The Cavaliers are going to do their part, even if there are only three of us."

Lane nodded. "You Cavaliers have more than done your part so far in this campaign. You guys kicked some serious butt back on Martel, remember? A shame that you've lost as many men as you have."

Parker heaved a sigh. "That is true. But Evee has plans to return to New St. Andrews, and there will be good times up ahead for the Cavaliers. She will make sure of it. And..." he glanced over the desk for incoming soldiers. "I too lament the Striking Tigers who have given their lives thus far. I recall the company commander Allison Skyllia losing her life when she, Evee, and a few others were captured on Pipedream."

"Oh, yeah." Lane recalled the hellish industrial world and the loss of the Tigers' most energetic commander. Allison had taken his brother, Ras Farlow, under her wing when Ras had been accepted as the newest Striking Tiger back in 3066. Lane gripped his R-21 Falcon tightly. _Past those elevator doors is the chance for justice. We're so close!_

"I've got a visual!" Tiger called out only seconds before a storm of bullets raged down the north hallway. At once, the Striking Tigers popped out of cover and returned fire, their gunshots booming and rattling in the large but thick-walled central office. In the gloom, every gunshot lit up like a flare, making it harder to see. Still, Lane could hear the Narvosk soldiers shouting in a panic, and several of them cried out as they were hit. Just a minute into the firefight, platoons of Narvosk troopers poured through the west entrance, and then troopers emerged at the east hallway.

Kyle slipped out of cover first, popping out the wide of the wide desk with his SCAR-H shouldered and ready. His assault rifle barked loudly, flares of yellow light flashing at its muzzle. Kyle fired three controlled bursts before slipping back into cover. "Got two," he panted.

"I'll go next," Lane told him, peeking out from above the desk. The Striking Tigers who also covered the east entrance poured their firepower on the Narvosk troopers, but Lane felt dread at the number of soldiers he saw. _There's got to be at least thirty! And there could be more coming. _Still, he slowly rose high enough to shoulder his Falcon, sighted down the scope, and fired a 3-round volley. One Narvosk soldier stumbled as the three bullets tore into his chest, and another burst threw him onto his back. One more burst caught another trooper on the shoulder, and a Striking Tiger finished him with a few shots.

Parker went next, aiming down the iron sights of his weapon and firing long bursts. He then crouched again, tearing out his weapon's magazine. "Got five," he said tersely. "Need to reload." As soon as he got a new magazine in place, Parker's comm beeped. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

"This is Bravo Four," came the voice, and Lane figured that it was part of Kris' armored trooper team. "We're bogged down at the central power station. Heavy resistance."

"Do what you can," Parker responded impatiently as bullets sizzled over his head. "We are pinned down here too. It is all or nothing." He closed the channel, clipping his comm back to his belt. "We have little time," he shouted over the firefight. "Keep them off of us."

This time both Lane and Kyle emerged from cover, adding their fire to the other Striking Tigers' firepower. Many Narvosk troopers lay dead or wounded on the floor, but more squads kept coming in, lighting up all their weapons. Lane downed one soldier with a burst on the man's neck, and Kyle's SCAR-H took out two others. However, the other Striking Tigers were forced to fall back, especially when the Narvosk troops began hurling grenades. One desk after another exploded into fiery shards as the grenades went off, forcing the Striking Tigers back.

"I will go next," Parker declared, rising to fire. His expression changed to alarm a second later. "Grenade! Move!" he shouted.

Lane didn't waste a second; he scurried away from the desk with Kyle and Parker just in time. His cover blew up in a vivid fireball, the shock wave throwing all three men to the tiled floor. Both Parker and Kyle sprang to their feet and hid behind a cubicle's wall, but Lane scrabbled his arms and legs on the floor, his heavy metal leg uncooperative_. I'm exposed! _Lane seized his metal leg with both arms, heaving it to a good position and standing up with his flesh left leg as fast as he could. He hurried to the cubicle with an awkward gait, realizing that he had never learned to run or even jog with the leg. A blast of agony tore into his left shoulder and he collapsed from the kinetic force, dropping his rifle. Gritting his teeth, Lane dragged himself forward, watching Kyle dash out of cover to retrieve him.

Before Kyle got close, however, Jennifer stomped onto the scene, raising her own Falcon to eye level and firing. Lane twisted around to watch two Narvosk soldiers take the bullets and fall in a heap, and a third soldier fell to Jennifer's bullets a second later. At least a dozen more Narvosk soldiers who were pursuing the retreating Tigers fell back in cover, giving Lane a chance to recover.

"Here," Jennifer offered her hand, and Lane gripped it tightly and let his wife heave him back up. Lane winced from the pain in his shoulder, hoping that the bullet hadn't hit something vital. Kyle snatched up Lane's Falcon and got back into cover with Parker.

"Let me help," Jennifer urged her husband, gently shoving him into an empty cubicle. She removed his bulletproof vest, then unbuttoned and slipped off her long-sleeved shirt.

"I-isn't this a bad time for that?" Lane joked feebly.

Jennifer let a quick, grim grin flash across her face. "Maybe another day. Let me work." She tore Lane's shirt into strips, then snatched a sturdy pen from the cubicle's supply drawer. "This is going to hurt," she warned her husband. "Hang on."

Lane nodded, and seized the edge of the cubicle's desk to stabilize himself. Jennifer probed his wound tenderly, then pried loose the bullet with the pen. Lane grunted and gripped the desk hard, squeezing his eyes shut against the fresh agony in his bleeding shoulder. Still, the bullet clinked to the floor, the dangerous lead safely gone. Working fast, Jennifer wrapped the strips of Lane's shirt around the shoulder and arm, fastening them tightly to contain the bleeding. The shirt started to soak with dark red blood, but Lane already felt the throbbing wound start to go numb and feel tight. "I think that worked," he wheezed. He slipped his bulletproof vest back on over his bare chest.

"Good," Jennifer nodded tightly. "Can you still use a pistol?" She offered him her Hawk Eagle.

"Of course." Lane accepted the weapon, then he and Jennifer slipped out of the cubicle and fell back toward the elevator doors, ducking into a new cubicle. They weren't alone; all the Striking Tigers and Cavaliers had fallen back into new cover, abandoning their grenade-ravaged old cover spots. More Tigers had fallen, but more Narvosk soldiers still pressed in from all sides, their bullets tearing off chunks of wooden desks and cubicle walls.

Parker keyed in to his comm again. "We need this elevator online!" he barked. "We're surrounded and taking heavy fire! Give us an exit!"

"We're working on it!" came the voice as another Striking Tiger fell. "Nearly... there!"

The red lights on the elevator control panel changed to green, and at once Henri DuMont sprang from cover and crouched by the controls, fitting his code-breaking device into the electronic locks. The surviving Striking Tigers formed a defensive wall around their commander as he worked, fending off Narvosk troopers with heavy fire. Then, the elevator doors rumbled and slid inwards, revealing a large, well-lit interior that could easily hold the surviving Striking Tigers and Ridinghood Cavaliers. At the same time, a loud hum sounded from the walls as the main power came online, powering up the overhead lights and making everyone wince against the brightness.

"Go! Now!" Henri shouted, and he dashed into the elevator with the rest of his troopers quickly scrambling into the room with him. The Narvosk troopers rushed to cut off their foes, spraying bullets everywhere. However, Parker's fist rammed the "close door" button, and at once the two thick doors slid shut. The Narvosk troopers' bullets bounced uselessly off the doors' other side, and after Henri pressed a few buttons on the code-breaking device, the elevator started to glide smoothly downward.

"The elevator cannot be stopped or redirected now," Henri explained to everyone else. "We are going directly to Emmanuel Adelis' private floor. Only a few guards will probably be there, but get ready to fight our way in."

"What about the wounded men we left behind?" Darchin Gulamar of the Striking Tigers asked. "And Kris' team?"

Henri's scarred face broke into a smile. "Once we have Adelis at gunpoint, we will force him to make a base-wide order to abandon arms. Our wounded allies and Kris' team will be brought safely to us and more importantly... this war will be _over!"_

Lane had to purse his lips to hold back a cocky grin at the sudden cheering, knowing that the job wasn't done yet. But still... _when that elevator stops, there will be hell to pay!_

* * *

_**Private level, Commonwealth Headquarters, Narvosk,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**April 14, 3080**_

Gunshots rang through the well-lit and posh hallways of Adelis' private floor, but there were only a few guards on duty at this level. Henri, Parker, Lane, and Jennifer took the lead, guiding the rest of their men through the halls and toward the pair of redwood double doors at the end of the hall, complete with brass knockers. Parker kicked the doors open, and he was greeted by the sight of a spacious office and living rooms beyond. A deep red carpet covered the floor and the walls had expensive paintings and mounted candelabras with false candles. On the far end of the wall, past a few wide steps, stood a wide desk equipped with several computers and other comm devices. Six armed Narvosk guards stood in position, all surrounding a man of average height clad in a tan military uniform.

"Stop them!" the guard captain barked, but it was useless: after only a few shots, the combined Striking Tigers and Ridinghood Cavaliers downed the six guards, and Parker and Henri rushed up to the suited man, seizing his arms.

"Emmanuel Adelis, president of the Commonwealth of Narvosk?" Henri demanded.

The man nodded, his expression sour. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? I was the harbinger of unprecedented unity and cooperation in the former Free Worlds League! After the horrors of the Word of Blake's Jihad, our people needed a strong leader. I _was_ that leader! Until you all came along, that is."

Parker's face hardened. "Many suffered all across the Inner Sphere," he told Adelis. "But none of _them _turned into a power-hungry dictator! You are not doing this for the people's sake, only for yours. You are a bloodthirsty tyrant who took advantage of a former Successor State ravaged by the Jihad. Do not act holy to me!"

Adelis looked unconvinced. "What now, then? I know when I am beaten. My base is captured, and my armies are crumbling before the Lorin forces and the Lorin family's allies. But who will lead my people now?"

"They are not your people. You rule no one now," Henri sneered. "And for your information, perhaps we can rebuild the FWL under the guidance of one who leads by trust and benevolence, not by conquest and oppression."

Parker shook his head. "You are done, Adelis, but there is one more thing for you to do." He reached to Adelis' belt and unhooked a comm device, holding it up to his prisoner's mouth. "Call off your men. Tell them what happened. My friend Kristoffer has men pinned down at the power station, and there are several wounded Striking Tigers in the rest of the base."

Swallowing hard, Adelis cleared his throat and spoke. "All personnel, this is your president speaking. Lay down your arms. I have been captured and I am being held by armed men and women in my office. Do not oppose them. Also, release the armored troopers in the power station and bring the wounded Striking Tigers personnel to the medical station. No trickery will be tolerated."

Henri and Parker let Adelis go as soon as the speech was done. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Henri smirked at Adelis, pointing to a corner of the office. "Now, you will sit there until the rest of us sort this out. After I fit you with these." He produced a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait, Henri," Lane requested. He stared into Adelis' eyes, recalling his and his wife's desperate flight from Tchamba, the assault on Gwanwyn where Cassandra and Alphonse had married, Connor Neils' betrayal, Allison Skyllia's death on Pipedream, and Jennifer's grief over her sister Rose's demise on Posiden. Clenching his right fist, Lane swung his arm and caught Adelis on the jaw with a powerful hook, sending the former tyrant sprawling to the floor in a stunned heap.

"And _that_," Lane panted, standing over Adelis, "was for Rose Lorin, Jomei, Baron Albert Martineau, Nickolas Fawkes, and everyone else you've killed, ruined, or warped to your monstrous ideals!"

Jennifer made an exasperated noise and clapped her hand to her face, but satisfied chuckles bubbled from the rest of the Tigers and Cavaliers.

"Serves the limpdick bastard right!" Rocher hooted.

"Nice shot, Farlow," Henri admitted.

"Do it again, mate!" Zack hollered.

"How about," Jennifer urged her husband, tugging on his arm, "you go lie down before you aggravate your body any further? You were shot less than an hour ago!"

"I know," Lane said gently, taking his wife's hand and walking toward a couch to lie down. "But you have to admit, it had to be done. And it felt great."

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."


	41. Chapter 41

**FORTY ONE**

**by RougeBaron and Ulquiorra9000**

_**Olympus Recharge Station,  
**__**Oriente, Former FWL,  
**__**April 30, 3080**_

It was still fresh in Evee's mind when she looked out the window, watching the drab yellow Oriente squirm languidly beneath the recharge station as she talked to Kristoffer Hasek-Davion about the situation in New St. Andrews, her home that she left almost 8 years ago. The course of the war at that time made her question herself whether she would be able to look at New St. Andrews the way she looked at Oriente. Adelis' force virtually gobbled up world by world in the former Free Worlds region, and she was en route to Narvosk, the heart of the Commonwealth of Narvosk, for a showdown against Adelis' National Guard which arguably the best unit the Commonwealth had to offer. It was supposed to be just a small skirmish, but it blew up to be a drawn-out survival game.

And it was not that she undermined the capability of her crews. She had the most comprehensive line-up in years. It was just she had not seen the cost of human lives so cheap before. Her Cavaliers hung on with just six personnel left, out of nearly a battalion of Mechwarriors and pilots that joined her during the course of war. It was a staggering 80-percent casualty rate, one that the Cavaliers might never recover from. And Evee herself had had a taste of death when she was taken hostage, tortured and beaten by Adelis' operatives, wondering if she would ever see daylight again. It really downgraded her confidence, and if she were to do it alone, she'd have broken down long before she reached Oriente.

But it was all over, and Evee was coming home.

"The station is backed up and behind schedule, so it'll be two more days before it finishes refueling and recharging the jumpship." Parker sneaked behind her and squeezed her shoulders, drawing a soft purr from her lips. "There is not a lot to do here, but we just have to wait."

"What is two days if we have eternity?" Evee leaned on Parker's chest. "It's just a drop of water in a desert of time."

From the way his body tensed and his hands lost finesse in her shoulders, Evee could tell that Parker was annoyed. Born and raised in a straightforward culture of Clan Wolf, Parker could never keep up with her paradox and metaphor and innuendo, especially when she was feeling spiritual like this time. And it bothered her as much as it bothered him. She needed somebody to share her thoughts and feeling in a difficult time, but Parker would just stand there clueless.

However, his clueless self never left her side. She could always count on him.

"I can wait, honey," Evee released him from the torture of ignorance.

"Why can't you just say it like that?" Parker muttered in exasperation.

His comment made her smile. "Perhaps I like seeing you get pissed."

Parker answered her with a sharp exhale and a gentle nudge on her back. It flared her playfulness, but there would be plenty of time for teasing each other. Right now, she just wanted to sink in the feeling of being alive and coming home. She caught Parker's hand and pulled them, wrapping his oversized arms around her as she observed Oriente through the window. It made her feel warm, safe, and loved.

"I wonder what it's like back home," Evee cooed as she nuzzled cozily between Parker's biceps. Her fingers ran through the canals in between his muscle bundles, still hard like a 20-year-old gym rat's, and thanked the Clans for creating such perfection. "Liam MacGregor must've grown mature in 8 years. Do you remember the first time you came to New St. Andrews? Do you still remember Liam, the gung-ho leader of MacGregor family?"

"You hated him," Parker caressed her lush blonde hair with his chin.

"I did. I blamed him for the loss of my father. I still do, but I've made my peace. He was just a young kid with a lot of power and a bad taste of conquest. He should be a wise man by now… I hope."

"Everybody in New St. Andrews has a bad taste of conquest," Parker replied, but his voice was muffled by her hair. The musky scent of her sweat emanating from her hair tickled his desire, and he started to feel the need to sink himself in her softness. "You had been bickering with each other since your ancestors colonized New St. Andrews."

"I guess that's what makes us human," Evee beamed. "That is what we do best: to love and to war."

"It will change now," Parker tightened his arms around his wife. "Kristoffer will assume command of the Brannigan's army, if the Brannigans still exist. Assume Jeff Sterling is still in command. He's your ally, the staunchest one at that. You're the chief of MacGregor's army, and you sort of control Liam MacGregor. So three out of four families in New St. Andrews are now our liaisons. That leaves the Stewarts alone, but considering they have to fight three families at one time, they will not make a stupid move. Do you realize what this means?"

"Peace?" Evee chimed. "At New St. Andrews?"

"Peace," Parker kissed her head. "Under your fingertips."

Of course it was not true. There had never been a single figure that had that much power in the history of New St. Andrews. But Parker's paraphrase, however small, held the truth. Her position, her allies, and the loyalty of her unit cemented her as the most powerful figure in New St. Andrews, even though she was not a noble. She had surpassed her father's achievement, both as a military commander and a peacemaker. The realization bit her with the sweetness of Parker's lovemaking, and she felt her knees buckled from the excitement.

"You know how to make this old girl happy, old Clanner," she cooed. "I hope the Farlows and the Lorins will get their peace too."

"The Inner Sphere belongs to them now," Parker added. "They are still young, and they have to fight for it. They will have to fight another war and everything that come with it: pain, losses, deaths, fear, anger, greed, lust, but it's a part of growing old. And when they're as old as us, they will find their peace."

"So sure about it, aren't you?" Evee teased him with a soft mirth.

Parker replied with a shrug. "Look at us. Look at what we have gone through."

"Yeah, we've gone through a lot, have we?" Evee yielded and languidly leaned on Parker, glancing over the window to watch Oriente once again. The highlights of her life went flashing by at the back of her mind like a slide show. "If you could go back in time and fix everything you did in the past, would you go through them again?"

"Every single one of them," he whispered his answer on her ear. "I would not miss anything."

* * *

Hotaru didn't remember the last time she woke up feeling completely lethargic. Her muscles had lost any desire to move, and her bones had dissolved into pulp. She lied on her bed like a heap of flesh with no means for locomotion. Her eyes were the only ones that fluttered open, and it embarrassed her to no end when she found out that Tiger Wong had been watching her sleep for a while, possibly the entire night.

Hotaru didn't remember much about last night. Somewhere between the shower, the couch, and the bed, her world diffused into one blurry, fiery, shimmering firework whose end she never remembered. She did remember her wall of emotion was torn open and passion poured out like a flood, washing away fear, anger, frustration, and sorrow that had resided in her heart since the beginning of the war.

She didn't remember having a passionate moment like that with anybody. Tiger gave her his all: his gloom and his brilliance, his fear and his dauntlessness, his hatred and his love, so much that Hotaru felt she was taken into a world where nothing existed but Tiger Wong. And even when she woke up virtually paralyzed, Tiger was there, blanketing her body with his warm skin, watching over her for the entire time she passed out. Nobody had ever done that.

"Tiger-chan…" she smiled sheepishly, gently pushing his cheek to turn his face away from her. "I'm embarrassed…"

"Hotaru, _ni zheng piao liang,"_ Tiger mumbled gently as he caressed her hair. _"Ni zheng ke ai! Wuo yong yuan bu hui li kai ni. Wuo yao yong yuan he ni zai yi qi."_

Hotaru didn't really speak Mandarin, but she knew what he was trying to say. And as a matter of fact, he did not even need to say it. Hotaru already knew everything.

"_Arigato_," she whispered feebly. It was enough. What else was there to say?

* * *

Rocher was checking the flight roster at the main rotunda of Olympus when Chilali and Chad, the Cavaliers new chief technician, found him. He let out an exasperating sigh. He was hoping that his last days as a Cavalier would be quiet and uneventful, but it seemed that arguing was inevitable. Either he had to explain his decision to them, or defended it against a horde of derogatory remarks for being wealth-minded.

He could handle Chilali. The Inuit girl showed remarkable resistance to engage him in a long conversation, no matter how hard Rocher tried. She never reacted toward his rude and often lewd comments. Chad was a different matter entirely. There was not a single encounter with Chad that ended up being civil. He was a great technician, and he could do wonder in the hangar. But he was also brash and outspoken, just like Rocher himself. And there could be only one Rocher in the Cavaliers, or any unit for that matter.

"Heading out?" Chilali said, still without a glint of emotion. "Got a flight to catch?"

"Just checking what's available," Rocher replied with a little shrug. "There's one to Atreus in three weeks. There are many opportunities at Free Worlds, or what's left of it. Dozens of nations will try to conquer each other. It's a big pond to fish for mercenaries."

"I wonder what you said to Evee when she interviewed you a year ago," Chilali mused. "Did you tell her that this employment is temporary before you find something more rewarding? A stepping stone for something more lucrative?"

"Look, this employment is the first one after I left the Fed Suns," Rocher snorted. "I love working with the Cavaliers, no question about that. But this war opened my eyes about me, about what I am capable of and what I am worth as a professional mechwarrior. I am not a periphery farmer. New St. Andrews is not for me. I belong to the front lines. And do you want to know what Evee told me on the interview?" Rocher came closer, looking into Chilali's eyes in the earnest. "She said no. She rejected me. I was brought in three days later because the guy that she chose died in a stupid firefight. I was just a replacement. I never belonged to the Cavaliers in the first place."

"What about the Lorins?" Chad interjected. "Would you work for the Lorins?"

"Lorins? Bah!"

"Bah? Why 'Bah'?" Chad feigned a frown. "They're good people."

"They're boring! Just a bunch of self-righteous clowns. What are they gonna do after this war? Go home, breed, and produce more Lorins until the next asshole comes and threatens their home. Where's the fun in that?"

Chilali and Chad traded a meaningful look, and nodded at each other as a sign of relief. Parker never liked Rocher, and he had made public of his support for Rocher's departure. Chilali and Chad couldn't agree more. Rocher was a great asset for the Ridinghood Cavaliers, but for the sake of the unit's integrity, the Cavaliers was better off without him.

"Listen, Rocher, we never get to know each other courteously," Chad said, trying to be an adult, although he might be the only adult between the two. "I just hope that your decision is not affected by our encounters whatsoever."

Rocher replied with a wry chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself, Shaggy. I think of nothing but my future when I make my decision to leave the Cavaliers."

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye," Chad said. "We're leaving in two days. Good luck in your new endeavor."

"Same to you," Rocher nodded at Chad, and then Chilali. "And you. I wish we had more time to know each other…"

"I know you enough, Rocher," Chilali quickly cut him off, knowing where he was going. "I will not forget you, and I hope you won't forget us when you're a big mercenary hotshot."

"No, I won't forget you periphery rednecks," Rocher grinned. "Stay safe and don't get killed. We may cross path again in the future."

"I look forward to it," Chilali said, trading another meaningful look with Chad. "I really do."

* * *

_**Olympus Recharge Station,  
**__**Oriente, Former FWL,  
**__**May 1, 3080**_

The JumpShip _Chimera _had its Kearney-Fuchida drive all juiced up, and the ship was ready to jump to a new system at any moment. All three Farlows had already packed all their belongings and had rented rooms in one of the dropships attached to the _Chimera_, but they had a little something to take care of before beginning their trip back to Tchamba's system.

"Parker, it's been an honor," Lane Farlow said sincerely at the passenger terminal for the _Chimera_. He extended a hand that Parker accepted, giving it a firm shake. Conrad stood by his mother's side, watching everything curiously.

"The honor is mine. It is good to see that the younger generations have bold and capable warriors such as you and your wife," Parker nodded once. Now that he was finally finished taking the war to the Commonwealth of Narvosk, he had finally donned civilian clothing; in this case, a red polo and black slacks.

"Only because I have the guidance of tough vets like you and Zack Mackenzie," Lane commented with a grin. "I still have a thing or two to learn, even after being trained on Tuani IV."

"With any luck, we might not even need to," Jennifer commented, clasping her husband's hand with hers. "If I recall, we've settled down..."

"True. A quiet backwater life beckons," Lane figured. "I feel like I've grown up awfully fast. Just ten years ago I was still learning the ropes of 'mech combat. Now... I have all this. Family, home... and, um, the scars to prove that I risked my life to protect it all." He reached down and gave his metal leg a pat, a habit he had gotten into. He could now walk comfortably with the artificial limb, but Lane doubted that he'd ever stop getting used to his false leg. He doubted he'd ever like it, either, but what else could he do?

Evee heaved a sigh. "I almost think I'll miss the adventuring life, too. I got the chance to see all kinds of interesting things during our fight against the Commonwealth. That includes Kristoffer, a fellow New St. Andrew commander. I'm really glad I got the chance to meet him and finish the war with him by our side."

"He definitely was a good commander," Lane agreed. "You should have seen him lead his men to victory in the underground base on Narvosk. That's one man I never want as an enemy."

"I can agree with that," Evee said warily. Then she knelt by Conrad, telling him warmly, "Conrad, your mommy and daddy are very nice people, and you're lucky to have them as your parents."

"Yeah," Conrad said, "but I really wanna go home. I don't like spaceships and all the strangers."

Evee gave Conrad a mock-hurt expression. "Are Parker and I strangers, Conrad?"

Conrad considered her a second. "No, you're nice, but Parker is so quiet and scary."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Am I so frightening, Eve?" he asked his wife with a small grin.

"No, hon," Evee smiled as she stood back up and gave her husband a quick pat on the abs. "But sometimes you make a chilly first impression. When we get home, you're getting a lesson or two on people skills."

"Are you considering a family life, Evee?" Jennifer suggested slyly.

"I... don't know. It's something to think about," Evee said thoughtfully. "You have a wonderful son, Jennifer. Raise him well."

Jennifer placed her hands on Conrad's shoulders. "Oh, I plan to."

An intercom's voice announced, "JumpShip _Chimera _will soon depart. All passengers, board at once."

"That's our call," Jennifer smiled as a number of other passengers carrying luggage crowded through the terminal toward the _Chimera_'s docking ports. Then, Jennifer flung her arms around Evee, embracing the other woman in a tight hug. "It was wonderful meeting you, Evee Ridinghood. Get home to New St. Andrew safely, okay? Take good care of Parker. He's a great man."

"Oh, that's the plan," Evee smiled back, breaking free of the hug and running a hand through her curly golden locks. "Have a safe trip home, yourself."

"Thanks. But the truth is," Jennifer added, "there _is _one place Lane and I will visit before getting home..."

* * *

_**Cemetery, palace grounds, Tuani IV,  
**__**Former FWL,  
**__**May 23, 3080**_

"On this day, the twenty-third of May in the year 3080, we commit these fallen brothers and sisters to the earth from which they came, to become one with their home and rest for all time," intoned Mark Lorin before a crowd of hundreds of Lorins seated on fold-out chairs on a flat, well-trimmed field of the Lorin cemetery. They all wore their uniforms of smoky gray, including Mark himself as he stood at a portable podium to speak to everyone. Dozens of caskets lay in neat rows and columns, each one draped with the blue and green flag of Tuani IV and the Lorin family. Overhead was the typically bright blue Tuani IV sky with fluffy white clouds and a warm yellow sun, and in the distance towered a snow-capped mountain range surrounded by pine forests. A huge sparking lake lay to the south with gardens and footpaths all around it. The Lorin family mansion, a towering white facility, stood to the west of the cemetery.

_Now I fully appreciate the price that was paid to resist Emmanuel Adelis' tyranny, _Lane Farlow realized, seated in the second row with Jennifer to his left and Michael Lorin to his right. He clenched his fists tight, acutely aware of how heavy and false his metal leg felt. _The Lorins prevailed, but damn... all these people are like family to me. They trained me and I married one. It was definitely the right idea to come here with Jenny._

A row of Lorin infantry raised their rifles, and at their commander's shouted command, let loose a volley of 21 shots. Then, the seated Lorins rose as one to slowly walk past the caskets, paying their last respects to the fallen.

"Follow me," Jennifer encouraged Lane, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd. Jennifer came to a halt before the casket marked "Rose Eirian Lorin", kneeling and resting her hands on the casket's edge. Lane knelt by her, letting his wife speak first.

"Rose, the war is over. Everyone's safe again, and our beloved home is still beautiful, and still nurtures us," Jennifer whispered to the coffin, bowing her head until her nose almost touched the cool wood. "I wish you could see it. The rose gardens were recently renovated, and they're so lovely this time of year. Maybe I can get permission to pick a few of them and dedicate them to you, okay? I'll get pink and white roses, your favorite color combination. It's perfect." Tears leaked from Jennifer's eyes, dripping onto the flag on Rose's casket. Jennifer gripped the coffin edge a little tighter as she continued, "Lane and I are doing fine, and we'll live a long and happy life together just like you hoped we would. You know, your nephew Conrad is getting really big. He'll grow up handsome and proud like his father and grandfather, I promise." She swallowed and concluded with, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay at the home world for much longer, but Lane and I have a life on Tchamba that was uprooted by the war against the Commonwealth of Narvosk. We're going to go back home where we can... how did Lane put it... get the daily paper, drive Conrad to preschool every day, and watch our favorite sports teams lose on the television." She smiled and sobbed once, then slowly rose and snapped a salute. "Goodbye, my sister."

Lane reached his arms out and wrapped his wife in a tight hug, running one hand through her soft hair. "I miss her too. Mind if I say a few words?"

"Of course, dear," Jennifer said quietly. "Go ahead."

Taking his turn to kneel before the casket, Lane cleared this throat. "Hey Rose, it's me, your brother-in-law. Look, I never got to know you as well as I would have liked, but I knew ever since we trained together that you were an exceptional woman and fellow warrior." He felt his throat tighten so he swallowed and continued, "I'll make sure that your sacrifice, and that of the other Lorins, won't ever be in vain. Guys and gals like me will make sure that peace and justice are always defended from the likes of Emmanuel Adelis, the Word of Blake, and anyone else. I'll miss you, sister-in-law. We had a great time."

He stood and joined Jennifer in the thronging crowd, offering his wife a small smile. "Well, that felt pretty good."

"It did," Jennifer agreed, wiping her eyes. "You know, would you like to... um, do you want to stay here for a few days? Catch up with the family, revisit your old training grounds, see what's new and what's the same?"

"That sounds fine," Lane said earnestly. "Yeah, I'd like to. I still remember when I came here as a teenager to complete my training. I was in awe of this place, and even now, I feel humbled by it."

"This is a home," Jennifer smiled. "It's nothing to feel intimidated by."

"I know," Lane admitted as he and Jennifer broke free from the crowds and headed to their rented rooms in the palace. "But sometimes, a little humility is good for keeping things in perspective. I've learned that the hard way. Just a little life lesson."

"Wise words," Jennifer agreed, taking Lane's hand again and planting a warm kiss on his cheek. "But now, let's set aside the hardships and enjoy ourselves for a good long while."

Lane nodded, eyes on the palace as he squeezed Jennifer's hand tightly. "Yeah. Let's do that."

**THE END…**

… **FOR NOW**

* * *

_**I,Kere4sky**_ marked the the first of the new era of _**I,Kerensky**_ series where the entire story was written:  
- in 3rd person's POV, allowing multiple authors to contribute to the story with seamless integration;  
- with several main characters with various character developments, which is closer to BattleTech novels than the original IK1-IK3;  
- with more illustration than IK1 - IK3 combined (all illustrations are displayed on Rouge's _deviantART_ account).

There are a lot of persons to thank for during the creation of the this series, both from this forum and _deviantART_. The authors would like to thank the following individuals for much input, reviews, supports, and critiques:

**The Colonel 382** for reviews, input, and an additional section titled "Sleepless in Seattle"... uhm, no, "Sleepless in Oriente". It's not uploaded here (because Rouge is a lazy bum), but it will be definitely included in the pdf version.

**Sentinel28** for invaluable input on writing a good story. **Sentinel28** is a professional fiction writer and a history professor, so his critiques are highly appreciated.

**Xandre** for some crazy technology design.

**Stonegnome, SulliMike, Mosin, Natospec, pacificuser, FraserMage** for reviews and critiques throughout the story.

**Kat Wylder** for the great, great, GREAT cover illustration for the pdf version.

And everybody who reads and enjoys this story.

* * *

So... what's next?

**RougeBaron** will combine this text (with some minor edits), The Colonel's "Sleepless in Oriente", and some illustrations into the pdf version, available for download fall 2012. If you have access to Rouge's _deviantART_ account, watch out for release about the time college starts in the fall.

**RougeBaron** also has a running story _**Honor, Valor, Ambition, and The Way of The Clan **_which exploits Parker's early life pre-I,Kerensky series. Some minor characters from IK4 also make cameo.

**Ulquiorra9000** has a running story _**Steel Wolf** _in which some characters from IK4 make appearance. He also has various fanfics in _Star Craft_ and _Magic The Gathering_ genre.

**The Colonel 382** runs a BattleTech League sponsored by _Catalyst Game_ Lab. Anybody interested in joining The Colonel's league can contact him directly.


End file.
